Medicina para el Corazón
by Milita Cullen
Summary: Bella llegó a LA para estudiar Medicina. Uno de los requisitos sociales era ir a la mayor fiesta de Medicina del año. Es ahí donde conoce a Edward, un chico dulce y atento. ¿Pero que pasa si a el "se le olvida" decirle que tiene novia? M por Lemmons
1. La Fiesta

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la maravillosa escritora Stephanie Meyer, yo solo escribo las locas historias que se me ocurren en mi mente :P**

* * *

**1. LA FIESTA**

**Bella POV:**

―¡Sal del baño Bella o te juro por Dios que no te gustará que te saque yo!

Me miré en el espejo e intenté sonreír por enésima vez desde que entré al baño, en cambio me salió una horrible mueca que asustaría a cualquiera. Leah golpeó la puerta otra vez y me obligué a abrir para que me ayudase a terminar mi "look fiestero". Yo ya le había preguntado si podía ponerme mis zapatillas de siempre y amarrarme el cabello en una coleta, pero su respuesta fue una mirada de horror hacia mí que cualquiera pensaría que le estaba sugiriendo comer vidrios o robarles dinero a huérfanos.

Así que aquí estaba yo, semidesnuda, solo con una toalla alrededor de mi cuerpo, recién bañada y sin ninguna gana de ir a la fiesta que se habían organizado mis compañeros de carrera. Sip, hoy era la famosa fiesta del año, donde los alumnos de Medicina de nuestra universidad se encontraban todos juntos en un lugar demasiado ruidoso, con luces parpadeantes que daban náuseas y licor barato para que todos se emborrachasen.

¿Ya había dicho que no quería ir? Pues de verdad no quería ir.

Leah no estudiaba Medicina como yo, pero necesitaba a mi media hermana para sobrevivir este día. Ya me habían mencionado que faltar a esta fiesta era algo así como suicidio social, y a pesar que no sea una criatura sociable en sí, aún quería hablar con gente de vez en cuando, no necesitaba además agregarle algo a la lista de "por qué no hablar con Bella", ya tenía suficiente con mis pequeños accidentes. No es muy bien visto que una futura doctora pasase más en el hospital por sus propias heridas.

―¡Tierra llamando a Bella! Siéntate para que pueda maquillarte. Si, te voy a maquillar… ¡Con tu ayuda o sin ella!

Gruñí, pero no repliqué nada, porque honestamente era una batalla perdida. Me resigné a sentarme y asentir a todo lo que dijese Leah. Debo reconocer que esta era una de sus virtudes: maquillar y peinar, y era bueno que la tuviese a ella para estas situaciones. Ella tenía un hermoso tono oliváceo en su piel y un pelo negro largo y liso, era naturalmente linda y femenina, cualquiera pensaría que no necesitaba más para ser atractiva, pero de alguna forma se superaba a sí misma.

―Mamá me llamó hoy, me contaba que Charlie se recuperó de su resfriado y volvió a trabajar. Te manda a decir que sigas estudiando mucho para que seas tú la que le des las indicaciones médicas la próxima vez.

―Estoy en primer año y ni siquiera lo he terminado. Creo que necesito al menos llegar a las clases prácticas para saber algo médico, y supongo que ni siquiera en ese momento podría sugerirlo.

―Yo lo sé, tú lo sabes, pero no creo que ellos lo sepan ―sonrió Leah muy cerca de mí, porque en este momento me estaba encrespando las pestañas―. Sabes, hoy vamos a conocer chicos. Chicos que estudian Medicina. Chicos que algún día van a ser médicos ―me dijo con un brillo en sus ojos. Sacó un delineador y comenzó a dibujar una línea alrededor de mis ojos mientras seguía hablando―. No me molestaría llegar hoy a casa acompañada… o no llegar a casa.

―No tienes remedio ―respondí entre risas.

―Tú deberías hacer lo mismo, búscate un hombre bien dotado y pásala bien. Es mi humilde consejo, deberías seguirlo ―dijo con una sonrisa que mostraba todos sus dientes.

―No tengo tiempo en este momento para una relación.

―¿Y quién habló de una relación? Yo hablo de "bum, bum ¡zas!" y no verlo nunca más. Simple, sin complicaciones.

―¿Bum, bum… zas? ―la miré con una ceja levantada y conteniendo una carcajada.

―Sabes lo que quiero decir. Los hombres son para divertirse, y si les preguntas a ellos, te van a responder lo mismo en cuanto a las mujeres. El amor no existe, la lujuria sí.

Me quedé pensando en eso un momento, no es como si yo conociese el amor por mí misma, pero en el fondo si creía que existía. Nunca me había enamorado y mis padres no tuvieron un final feliz de cuentos de hadas, ni siquiera duraron un año de casados. Pero lo de la mamá de Leah y Charlie se veía bien encaminado. Parecían quererse mucho la última vez que fui a verlos y esperaba que siguieran así. Papá se veía feliz y yo me había acostumbrado ya a mi odiosa-pero-querida nueva hermana.

―¡Terminé! ―dijo Leah, con un tono de satisfacción.

Wow, estaba distraída, ya me había maquillado y peinado. Me miré en el espejo y debo admitir que me veía bastante bien. Me puso lápiz labial con brillos que hacían ver mis labios más abundantes, las pestañas crespas y más oscuras hacían ver mis ojos más abiertos, profundos y misteriosos y en mi pelo lo peinó de tal forma que las ondas de éste quedaran definidas y muy lindas.

―¡Oh gracias Leah! Me veo… bien.

―¿Bien? ¡Te ves excelente, Bella! Es obvio que te ves así, yo te ayudé ―señoras y señores, mi humilde hermana―. Ahora la ropa, te la pondrás sin ningún reclamo ya que he demostrado hace solo segundos atrás mi buen gusto y mis buenas decisiones.

Caminé hacia mi habitación y encontré en la cama la ropa que me iba a poner hoy: unos jeans oscuros a la cadera que se ajustarían a mi cuerpo, una polera azul cielo con tirantes y… y…

―¡Leah qué es esto! ―grité sin darme cuenta.

―¿Qué pasa…? ―mi hermana se asomó desde la puerta de mi habitación con una expresión inocente. Bruja, apuesto todo lo que tengo a que esperaba mi reacción.

―¿Cómo que qué pasa? ¡No me voy a poner esto!

―¡Por el amor de Dios, Bella! No seas mojigata, solo es ropa interior. Como vas a usar ropa que se adhiere a tu cuerpo necesitas estos encajes. Nada del otro mundo ―la última frase lo dijo con un movimiento de mano, restándole importancia.

―No lo voy a usar ―me crucé de brazos, golpeando el suelo con mi pie derecho para darle énfasis a mi postura. Lo más probable es que parecía niñita con rabieta.

―Sí que lo harás ―dijo con suficiencia.

―No, no lo haré.

_20 minutos después…_

―No puedo creer que esté usando estos intentos de ropa interior, ¡son molestos!

―La ropa se te ve bien, es lo único que importa.

―La apariencia no lo es todo en una persona ¿sabes? ―le dije con intención de molestarla.

―Lo sé, también es importante que sepa hacerlo en la cama ―me respondió con una sonrisa.

―Mente de alcantarilla ―contuve una sonrisa. Leah siempre tenía ese efecto en mí, no podía estar enojada con ella más de 5 minutos.

―Y así me quieres.

.

.

Llegamos al club más famoso de todo L.A. Acá aparentemente se iba a vivir la fiesta del año. Por fuera se veía como todo club, estaba pintado de negro y tenía varios guardias resguardando la entrada. Había dos filas de personas que estaban esperando su ingreso, ya que los estudiantes de Medicina de la UCLA habían arrendado gran parte del club, pero también podían entrar pagando su entrada. Con Leah nos fuimos a la más pequeña, entregamos nuestro pase y pudimos entrar.

Por dentro era distinto, al menos a lo que yo me esperaba. Todo estaba muy limpio, y tampoco olía a tabaco o alcohol. Aun así tenía las luces parpadeantes y la música estridente, pero no era desagradable, de hecho daban ganas de pasarlo bien. En el escenario a la izquierda se veía el D.J. poniendo la música y bailando al ritmo de ella y la pista de baile tenía luces en el piso, dándole un toque disco característico.

Caminamos con mi hermana hasta el bar, para sentarnos y tomarnos un trago en la barra. Yo no era muy partidaria a tomar alcohol, pero creo que en este momento me relajaría un poco y podría mimetizarme con el resto de las personas que estaban acá. No había mucha gente aún, pero eso es porque era bastante temprano. En el camino nos encontramos con algunos de mis compañeros, del mismo año de ingreso que yo, así que al menos sabía sus nombres.

―¡Bella! ¡Viniste! No sabes cuánto me alegro de que estés aquí, ¡la pasaremos excelente! ―ella era Jessica Stanley, debo admitir que siempre ha sido muy cordial conmigo, pero a veces creo que no es muy sincera en su actuar, pareciese que es amable conmigo con algún fin.

―Bella, Bella, Bella. Te ves muy bien ―dijo Mike Newton, no precisamente mirándome a los ojos. Sabía que esto de venir no era muy buena idea. Desde la primera vez que nos conocimos Mike me ha sugerido que sería bueno salir juntos, en una cita. Yo todas las veces le he dicho que no, de forma sutil. Parece que este chico no entiende de sutilezas.

―Chicos, les presento a mi hermana Leah. Leah, ellos son Jessica y Mike. Al lado de Jess está Ángela y Lauren, y al lado de Mike está…

―Eric, mucho gusto. Debo reconocer que la ciencia está muy avanzada. Ahora hasta los bombones caminan ―me interrumpió con un tono que él cree que es sexy, le tomó la mano a Leah y le dio un beso en los nudillos.

No pude evitarlo, solté una carcajada.

Leah lo miró con cara de asco. Oh no, ella en general es amorosa, lo juro, pero lo mejor es no hacerla enojar.

―Mira niño bonito ―comenzó—, si sabes lo que es bueno no te me acercarás a mí con tácticas baratas de seducción. Soy una mujer y merezco respeto, o si no te voy a sacar las joyas de la familia y te las pondré de collar –sonrió―. ¿Entendido?

Ya en ese momento estábamos todos riendo, exceptuando claro al pobre de Eric, que se tapó con ambas manos su ingle y tenía los ojos muy abiertos.

―Leah, no asustes a mis compañeros ―le dije todavía entre risas.

―Solo era un comentario Bella, no es mi culpa que tu amigo sea nenita.

―Nos vemos chicos, vamos por un trago, quizás más tarde nos encontraremos otra vez.

―¡Nos vemos Bella! ¡Me debes un baile! ―me gritó Mike, guiñándome un ojo. Yo solo me di la vuelta y gruñí. ¿Es que acaso tenía déficit atencional? Creo que he sido bastante clara con mis intenciones, y no han sido precisamente tener algo romántico con él.

―Si fueras directa como yo, no tendrías este problema ―dijo Leah, con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

―Creo que ni siquiera de esa forma Mike entendería el mensaje ―le respondí con un suspiro al final. Nos miramos y comenzamos a reír. Llegamos a la barra aún riéndonos del idiota de Mike. Nos sentamos y vimos que el barman estaba de espaldas a nosotros sirviendo tragos a otras personas.

―Mira el culo, del barman. ¡Está para comérselo!

—No está mal —le respondí. Las charlas apreciativas que tenía con Leah siempre eran un poco incomodas, esencialmente porque hablaba muy fuerte y generalmente muy cerca del espécimen a apreciar.

―¿No está mal? ¡LE DARÍA UN MORDISCO A ESE CULO AQUÍ Y AHORA!

―¡Demonios Leah! Baja la voz —susurré incómoda.

―Señoritas, ¿desean algo? ―nos dijo el barman. En ese momento ya tenía todas las tonalidades de rojo en mi cara, porque la voz de este hombre daba a entender que escuchó lo que estábamos hablando.

―Tu nombre, para comenzar ―le respondió Leah inclinándose en la barra, mostrando mejor su escote. ¿Dónde quedó el "soy mujer y merezco respeto"?

―Embry, ¿y tú?

―Leah.

La perdí. Tenía esa mirada de cazadora y definitivamente barman-Embry era la víctima. Aunque no se veía descontento. Todo lo contrario. Pedí un Daiquiri de Frutilla y le dije a Leah que me daría una vuelta por el club. Me dijo algo así como "Si, si, claro" para después dirigir toda su atención a Embry, que servía tragos a otros y volvía a coquetear con ella inmediatamente.

La música estaba bastante fuerte, pero en ese momento la canción cambió y comenzó a sonar "In my Head" de Jason Derulo. Me gusta mucho esa canción, así que lentamente comencé a mover mis caderas al son de la canción. Cerré un poco los ojos y me dejé llevar por la canción.

_Everybody's lookin' for love, oh, oh_

_Ain't that the reason you're at this club, oh, oh_

_You ain't gon' find it dancin' wit' him, no oh_

_I got a better solution for you, girl, oh, __oh_

Con los ojos cerrados sentí la presencia de alguien mirándome. Abrí lentamente los párpados, estaba ya algo mareada, no sé si eran las luces o si habrá sido el trago que ya me había acabado. Al abrirlos completamente me encontré con unos ojos verdes mirando directamente los míos. Los ojos más bellos que he visto en mi vida.

* * *

**¿Qué tal? ¡Mi primer fic! Estoy contenta de poder escribir que más personas puedan leerlo.**

**Tenía esta idea de hace unas semanas atrás, y cada vez que me tenía tiempo de fantasear, continuaba la historia en mi mente. "¡Solo te falta escribirla!" me dije a mi misma jeje.**

**Ahora, espero que me dejen sus opiniones respecto a la historia, se que aún Bella y Edward no se conocen, pero en el próximo capítulo se dilucidará un poco más la historia.**

**En cuanto a las actualizaciones, no se cada cuánto va a ser aún, pero les aseguro que nunca más de una semana. Yo también soy lectora de algunos fics y sé lo que se siente esperar… ¡lo odio! Jajajaja**

**¡Por favoooor dejen un review! Por último para decirme que la historia es horrible (espero que no :P)**

**¡NOS LEEMOS! :D**


	2. El Encuentro

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la maravillosa escritora Stephanie Meyer, yo solo escribo las locas historias que se me ocurren en mi mente :P**

* * *

**2. EL ENCUENTRO**

**Bella POV:**

_Con los ojos cerrados sentí la presencia de alguien mirándome. Abrí lentamente los párpados, estaba ya algo mareada, no sé si eran las luces o si habrá sido el trago que ya me había acabado. Al abrirlos completamente me encontré con unos ojos verdes mirando directamente los míos. Los ojos más bellos que he visto en mi vida._

¿Ahora qué hago? Frente a mi está la perfección hecho hombre y me está mirando atentamente.

Debe ser porque estaba bailando.

Bailando con los ojos cerrados.

Bailando con los ojos cerrados y con una copa vacía en la mano.

¡Parezco borracha y el dios griego me estaba mirando mientras hacía el ridículo! Comencé a sentir como mis mejillas se coloraban de un tono rojo estridente.

Ahora, ¿qué le digo? El claramente no está diciendo nada, sigue mirándome con esas hermosas esmeraldas que tiene de ojos. Wow, que ojos más lindos, juraría que podría navegar en ellos y perderme completamente. Entre sus ojos bajaba una nariz recta y muy masculina, que se complementaba con la boca más apetecible que he visto en mi vida. Sus labios eran una invitación al pecado, su labio inferior era ligeramente más grueso que el superior, dándole un aire de escultura griega, de aquellas que trataban de inmortalizar al humano perfecto. Sus labios (que se veían deliciosos, dulces, carnosos, apetecibles) comenzaron a curvarse ligeramente, dando lugar a una sonrisa ladeada.

¡Genial! Para aumentar mi bochorno, el adonis me descubrió mirando fijamente sus labios, lo más probable es que crea que lo quiero besar.

Mmmmm, besarlo…

¡Concéntrate!

Comencé a mirar a todos lados en busca de la salvación a este mega bochorno que estaba viviendo, en una de esas encontraba el botón especial que hiciera que me tragara la Tierra para no saber nada más. Pero claro, como Dios me odia y el diablo se ríe de mi desgracia, vi a Mike Newton a solo unos pasos de mí.

"_¡Nos vemos Bella! ¡Me debes un baile!" _Me había dicho Mike, con solo pensarlo me daban escalofríos. Si no entendía de sutilezas, un baile con él sería invitarlo a tener sexo hoy mismo.

¡Jamás!

Sin pensarlo dos veces, agarré al adonis del cuello de la camisa y lo tiré muy fuerte, para que así yo quedara entre la pared y su cuerpo. De esa forma Mike no encontraría mi paradero, la enorme espalda de mi salvador camuflaría cualquier indicio de mi persona.

¡Ja ja já! ¡Toma eso ingenio borracho!

Muy contenta de mi misma se me ocurre mirar hacia arriba…

Y ahí estaba otra vez, esas dos orbes verdes que de seguro de ahora en adelante me quitarían el sueño. Creo que mi plan tuvo ciertas fallas. Cumplió el objetivo de evitar al idiota de Mike, pero en cuanto a alejarme del bochorno de mi vida no solo no lo solucioné, sino que lo acerqué mucho más. Estábamos muy, muy cerca.

Podía sentir todo su cuerpo contra el mío, sus piernas chocaban contra las mías, nuestros pechos estaban tocándose, haciendo una pequeña fricción debido a nuestras respiraciones. Podía sentir como mis pezones se endurecían por el deseo, y lo más seguro es que él lo notaría, no había mucha tela entre nosotros.

¡Leah y sus "intentos de ropa interior"!

Sus manos estaban sobre mis codos, creando un calor que iba desde mis brazos hasta la punta de mis pies. Las mías aún estaban en el cuelo de su camisa y nuestras miradas estaban conectadas por un hilo invisible imposible de cortar.

"Él" comenzó a descender su cabeza, sin dejar de mirar mis ojos. No sabía cómo se llamaba, así que es mejor decirle "él", aunque también sirve, dios griego, adonis, modelo europeo, ángel… y la lista continúa.

Si alguien pasase al lado nuestro pensaría que somos una pareja que está a punto de besarse.

Supongo que no me va a besar.

No nos conocemos.

¿Por qué se está acercando tanto?

Está bajando su cabeza.

¡No puedo mirar!

Cerré los ojos con fuerza, la cabeza ya me estaba dando vueltas con el trago que me había tomado. Yo nunca bebo y quizás debería haber seguido con esa regla. Sentí una cálida brisa en mi mejilla izquierda… su respiración.

―Bailemos.

No fue una pregunta.

Me habló directamente en mi oído, haciendo que su aliento golpeara mi cara y mi cuello. Olía ligeramente a alcohol, a bosque y a hombre. Tirité sin poder evitarlo. Cuando abrí nuevamente mis ojos, "él" me había tomado la mano y me llevaba a la pista de baile.

Algo hizo clic en mi cabeza.

―¡Espera!

Se giró para mirarme. Ese movimiento produjo que de su desordenada cabellera cayera un mechón de cabello sobre su frente. Me dieron unas ganas casi incontenibles de coger ese mechón y acomodar su peinado. Mejor aún, pasar todos mis dedos por su cabellera y comprobar si es tan suave como parece. ¡Uy, me distraje! "Él" me estaba mirando expectante para saber qué era lo que le quería decir.

¿Y qué era? ¡Oh sí!...

―Yo… no bailo.

No replicó, sólo se limitó a sonreírme de esa forma ladeada que hacía que mis hormonas se alborotaran al máximo.

Siguió caminando hasta detenernos en la pista de baile, pero en una zona donde no había mucha gente. En general las parejas se les veía bailando en el centro, nosotros estábamos cerca de una esquina, donde incluso no estaba tan iluminado.

Se acercó a mí nuevamente, y me habló otra vez en el oído, con esa voz aterciopelada, ligeramente ronca que ya me había empezado a gustar.

―¿No bailas porque no te gusta… o porque no sabes?

La música estaba muy fuerte para responderle como en una conversación normal, en donde las dos personas están a una distancia prudente. Con todo el autocontrol que tenía me acerqué a él y me puse de puntitas de pies para hablarle en el oído, tal como lo había hecho él antes.

―Ambas… no lo hago muy bien.

Una cosa era bailar sola y moverme lentamente, otra muy distinta era bailar con alguien y tratar de seguir el ritmo. Más encima con lo torpe que era habían grandes posibilidades en que todo esto terminara en un accidente, y no me refiero a mi.

Él caminó lentamente alrededor mío, como si me estuviese acechando. Me sentía como una oveja, a la merced de un león en cacería. Se paró atrás mío y me habló en el oído.

―Es porque no has bailado con el indicado.

¡Dios, mátame ahora mismo! Si me sigue hablando de esa manera tan sexy en el oído, respirando su dulce aliento en mi cuello creo que voy a arder en combustión espontánea.

Aún parado atrás mío se acercó hasta que nuestros cuerpos estuviesen adheridos completamente. Después tomó mis caderas y las comenzó a mover al ritmo de la música, pero de una forma cadenciosa que jamás podría haberla logrado sola. Me limité a sentir, la mezcla entre alcohol, música, luces y dios sexual me habían llevado al límite, en este momento ya no quería preocupaciones, solo alegrías. Cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar por la música.

El baile fue delicioso, creo que nunca me había sentido de esta manera mientras bailaba. En algún momento me tensé al sentir un bulto que tocaba mi trasero, pero debía comprender que estábamos restregándonos mientras bailábamos, era un efecto fisiológico natural, aunque saber que estaba caliente y cerca de mío me encendía a mí también.

A lo largo del baile y mientras pasaba canción tras canción las manos de mi "entrenador de baile personal" no se limitaron a mis caderas. Cuando supo que ya tenía el ritmo y podía moverme sola dejó que sus dedos viajaran a otras direcciones. A veces subía a mi cintura, otras veces bajaba y subía por mis muslos, y otras pocas veces cuando era más atrevido subía hasta el contorno inferior de mis pechos, pero siempre sin tocarlos.

No nos dijimos una sola palabra en todo nuestro baile, no era necesario, nuestros cuerpos se complementaban de forma perfecta creando una danza-lenguaje que solo nosotros podíamos traducir y comprender. Mi mente divagaba entre un remolino de emociones que ni siquiera yo podía descifrar; estaba entre la satisfacción, el temor a lo desconocido, la euforia y definitivamente la lujuria pura y cruda.

Y pensar que yo no quería venir… ¡Já!

Con todos los sobajeos y toqueteos de nuestra conversación física logré tomar valor suficiente para encarar otra vez esos orbes esmeralda oscuro que tanto me atormentaban. Me giré lentamente y me planté frente a él sin un plan en específico, simplemente con el fin de poder mirarlo una vez más. Pude notar ciertas diferencias a la última vez que lo había visto a la cara: se veía un poco agitado, sus mejillas estaban un tanto coloreadas y sus ojos se les veía más oscuros de lo normal, hasta podría definirlos como _nublados_.

_Nublados de lujuria…_

¿Podría ser que todo lo que estaba sintiendo yo lo estaba sintiendo él de la misma manera? Aún con la respiración entrecortada se las arregló para sonreír de su manera ya característica que estaba comenzando a amar. Me acercó una vez más a su cuerpo, apoyando su mano derecha en mi cintura, mientras la izquierda acomodaba detrás de mi oreja un mechón rebelde de mi cabello que estaba fuera de lugar. Aprovechando la libertad que tenía mi oído, se acercó y me susurró con su preciosa, pero notoriamente más ronca, voz.

―¿Quieres un trago?

Retrocedió hasta que quedáramos cara a cara y con nuestras miradas entrelazadas mientras esperaba mi respuesta. Yo, sin dejar de mirarlo, tragué saliva y sentí como dirigía sus ojos para ver todo el movimiento de mi garganta. Sin encontrar mi voz me limité a asentir con la cabeza lentamente.

Tomó mi mano y sentí como una descarga eléctrica nos traspasaba a ambos entre nuestros dedos. Él me miró y pude ver en su mirada que no fui la única en sentirlo. Caminamos entre medio de la gente, que a estas horas de la noche ya repletaba el club. Ni siquiera sabía cuánto tiempo habíamos estado juntos, pero por el nivel de sobriedad (o falta de ella en este caso) estimaría que había sido bastante.

Me llevó de la mano hasta el bar y empezó a hacer señas al barman que estaba sirviendo al otro extremo. Miré por encima de su cabeza y pude ver a mi hermana sentada un asiento más allá, en el mismo lugar que la había dejado en primer lugar. Ella me miró de vuelta y miró nuestras manos entrelazadas. En sus ojos vi sorpresa, seguido inmediatamente por ese brillo perverso que ya había aprendido a reconocer. Hizo como que tenía los músculos de los brazos agarrotados y los empezó a estirar exageradamente, como cuando se estira en las mañanas apenas despierta, inclinándose en su asiento hacia atrás y dirigiendo su mirada al trasero de mi acompañante. Como efecto dominó, hice lo mismo.

Mhmm, ahora entendía a Leah y su fetichismo por los culos. Pero este culo no era como el de los demás, éste estaba muy bien formado, el pantalón que estaba usando apretaba todos los lugares correctos, remarcando y delineando unos glúteos apretaditos. Tenía unas ganas de comprobar la teoría de la moneda, en donde se lanza un centavo a una nalga, y si esta es dura la moneda rebotaría.

De seguro que rebotaría.

Miré a Leah por detrás de la espalda (y el culo) de él y esperé su veredicto, no sin antes pedirles a todos los santos por una respuesta silenciosa o al menos disimulada. Esta vez cumplió, ya que me miró a los ojos y me sonrío ampliamente mientras levantaba ambos pulgares.

Me sonrojé y miré hacia otro lado, para no seguir con las excentricidades de Leah y para no tentar al destino y que quede en vergüenza.

En eso sentí como mi mano abandonaba el calor que me comenzaba a sentir cómoda. Giré mi cara para saber la razón y vi como él me entregaba un vaso con una pajilla. Lo tomé y acerqué la pajilla a mi boca, succionando el líquido que había en él. Con el poco conocimiento que tengo de tragos, pude suponer que era ron y coca-cola, que me venía bien con la sed que tenía.

Sin decirnos más y simplemente mirándonos a los ojos tomamos nuestros tragos sentados en la barra. Me sentía bien, estábamos en silencio, pero no era incómodo, simplemente las palabras eran innecesarias.

Miré la hora en mi reloj de pulsera y marcaban las 3 de la mañana. Era tarde, pero no tanto para aquellos que querían reventar en esta fiesta, pero yo tenía a clases a las 8 de este mismo día y no planeaba faltar. Así que con el dolor de mi alma me paré y dejé la copa en la barra.

―Tengo que irme.

―Te acompaño.

Él se paró y puso su mano en mi espalda para que camináramos hacia la salida.

Al abrir las puertas del bar el aire frío golpeó con fuerza mi cuerpo, liberando un poco el aturdimiento de mi cabeza. Estaba consciente que no todo era culpa del alcohol, más bien era de la persona que caminaba al lado mío.

Nos detuvimos en la zona donde aparcaban los taxis, y nos quedamos mirando nuevamente sin decirnos nada. Esperaba que no se hubiese tomado una mala impresión de mí y ahora quisiese que nos fuéramos a algún lugar a tener sexo, yo no era así y no planeaba comenzar ahora, aunque el hombre en cuestión fuera prácticamente irresistible. Ahora sin el ruido de la música y sin gente alrededor era posible tener una plática normal.

―Así que… me voy.

Debía aclarárselo de forma sutil, sólo confiaba que no fuera tan lento como Mike Newton.

―De acuerdo ―dijo.

Al menos me había entendido que me refería a "sola". No pude evitar sentir decepción por la poca insistencia de su parte, pero era lo que yo quería y además demostraba que además de extremadamente sexy era caballero.

Un grupo de personas iban pasando por donde estábamos y uno de ellos (al parecer borracho) chocó con él e hizo que se tambalease hacia mi dirección. Ni tonta ni perezosa lo tomé de los brazos para lograr equilibrarlo y de paso volver a sentirlo cerca de mí una vez más, no sabía si lo iba a ver otra vez algún día. Él chocó levemente nuestros cuerpos y soltó el aire por la sorpresa de la colisión, agarrando mi cintura mientas mis manos estaban en sus antebrazos. Miré sus ojos y estaban otra vez de un tono oscuro nublado, en donde las pupilas estaban extremadamente dilatadas. Él acercó lentamente su cara a la mía sin dejar de mirar mis ojos, a una distancia milimétrica que separaban nuestros labios. Nuestra respiración era entrecortada y podía saborear su aliento en mi boca. En la misma posición él dijo:

―Deseo besarte.

* * *

**¡Chán!**

**¡Hola otra vez! (que bien se siente decir esto!)**

**Estoy muy contenta de tener un fic, creo que estoy llena de entusiasmo y no puedo evitar sentirme asi… wi! jajajajaja xD**

**Bueno, no me odien, lo dejé ahí para crear un poco de suspenso para el otro capitulo...**

**No voy a actualizar muy pronto, de hecho hoy es mi cumple y los días siguientes celebro el Bicentenario de mi querido país Chile, así que no creo que pueda escribir :/**

**¡Nos leeremos la próxima semana entonces!**

**Y saludo a las lectoras de México también, que ellas están con Bicentenario igual que Chile**

**¡Viva Chile y México! :D**


	3. El Beso

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la maravillosa escritora Stephanie Meyer, yo solo escribo las locas historias que se me ocurren en mi mente. :P**

* * *

**3. EL BESO**

**Bella POV:**

_Un grupo de personas iban pasando por donde estábamos y uno de ellos (al parecer borracho) chocó con él e hizo que se tambalease hacia mi dirección. Ni tonta ni perezosa lo tomé de los brazos para lograr equilibrarlo y de paso volver a sentirlo cerca de mí una vez más, no sabía si lo iba a ver otra vez algún día. Él chocó levemente nuestros cuerpos y soltó el aire por la sorpresa de la colisión, agarrando mi cintura mientas mis manos estaban en sus antebrazos. Miré sus ojos y estaban otra vez de un tono oscuro nublado, en donde las pupilas estaban extremadamente dilatadas. Él acercó lentamente su cara a la mía sin dejar de mirar mis ojos, a una distancia milimétrica que separaban nuestros labios. Nuestra respiración era entrecortada y podía saborear su aliento en mi boca. En la misma posición él dijo:_

―_Deseo besarte._

Yo también tenía unas ganas casi incontenibles de besar esos labios tan apetecibles que estaban a una distancia prácticamente inexistente a los míos, pero siempre pensé que un beso era el regalo más preciado y personal que se le puede dar a una persona. No es que fuese santurrona ni mucho menos, quiero decir, creo que hicimos prácticamente todo lo que podíamos hacer con nuestras ropas puestas y en un lugar público. Simplemente de alguna forma sentía que esto era incorrecto por no conocerlo lo suficiente y más encima dárselo en la oscuridad en un lugar sucio y decadente.

_Para una mujer, el primer beso es el final del principio; para un hombre, el comienzo del final._

¿Y si eso es lo que espera? ¿Algún tipo de pase para algo más? Si no estoy lista para un beso, creo que es un hecho que no estoy lista para algo más avanzado. Aunque al mirarlo podría apostar a ganador a que no haría nada de lo que yo no quisiera, es solo un presentimiento, pero uno muy fuerte. Creo que le tenía confianza sólo con mirarle a los ojos. Esa era otra razón para no besarlo. ¿Qué pasa conmigo? Podría ser un psicópata asesino con sed de sangre y yo aquí confiando en él porque lo miré a los ojos y creía ver la verdad en ellos.

_Un beso puede ser una coma, un signo de interrogación o un punto de exclamación._

Sin haber probado sus labios ya podía sentir que iba a ser un cataclismo de emociones que chocarían dentro de mí, en donde todos mis sentidos estarían alerta al suceso que separaría mi vida en un antes y un después. Sería mágico, me tele transportaría a un mundo lleno de colores conocidos por el hombre e incluso aquellos que aún no se descubrían. Volaría hasta lo más alto, sólo para volver a caer a la realidad.

Este hombre me afectaba más de lo que yo podría imaginar y sólo lo conocía un par de horas.

Tenía miedo, lo admito.

Era complicado, quería hacerlo, pero a la vez no quería que ocurriese.

Simplemente esto no podía pasar.

Me separé un poco de él y cerré los ojos con los párpados muy apretados. Me armé de valor para tratar de hablarle.

―No.

¡Wow Bella! ¡Muy elocuente!

―¿No? Es lo que he querido hacer durante toda la noche ―sentí su respiración en mi oído y en mi cuello. Contuve un suspiro―. Ha sido una tortura mirarte sin probar tus labios.

No, no, no… ¡Oh Dios, no!

―Quiero decir… esto no debe pasar ―tomé aire para despejar mi mente del remolino de emociones que estaba sintiendo en este momento, pero lo único que pude sentir fue su exquisito aroma a hombre característico de él―. No es correcto, ni siquiera sé cómo te llamas…

―Edward ―replicó instantáneamente.

―… y tú no sabes el mío.

―Dímelo.

No me lo estaba haciendo fácil.

―No es tan simple ―abrí los ojos nuevamente para que entendiese que _quería_ hacerlo, de verdad quería, pero que _creía_ que no era lo correcto―. Yo… creo que no es el mejor lugar, está sucio y huele mal, está muy oscuro y… creo que estoy un poco ebria.

Le di varias razones del por qué no hacerlo, aunque me moría de ganas que él tomara el primer paso y me besara de sorpresa. Digo, de esa forma yo no tendría más que corresponderle, ¿no?

Al terminar de hablar vi en sus ojos un desfile de emociones: lujuria, decepción, tristeza, comprensión y… ¿esperanza?

―Me estás diciendo que por todas esas razones no me besas, ¿no es cierto?

Contuve un gemido que quería escapar de mis labios al escuchar su ronca voz muy cerca de mí, sintiendo su aliento en mi cara. Era una de las oraciones más largas que me había dirigido y quería seguir escuchándolo durante toda la vida.

Claro que no podía, no soy estúpida, es solo un decir. Además tenía cosas que hacer en unas cuantas horas. Ir a clases, por ejemplo.

―Sí ―no quise agregar más a mi respuesta, porque temía decir algo que me avergonzara delante de él, nada más decir "sí" me salió como un jadeo.

―Es todo lo que necesito saber ―respondió de forma enigmática con una sonrisa en su cara. Se giró hacia la calle y gritó―: ¡Taxi!

Si creía que su voz era seductora cuando me susurraba era quedarse pequeña, no se comparaba cuando gritaba. Todo mi cuerpo tiritó por el deseo acumulado.

Hora de irse.

―Gracias por llamar por un taxi para mí. Ha sido un placer, espero verte pronto. Tengo clases temprano en la mañana y debo irme corriendo. ¡Nos vemos!

Creo que lo dije todo en menos de dos segundos y sin respirar. Me alejé de él lo más rápido que pude y me subí al taxi dándole la dirección al conductor incluso antes de cerrar la puerta. Al ver que el vehículo se había alejado del bar y de –suspiro– Edward, pude respirar de forma normal y ordenar mis pensamientos que saltaban descontroladamente en mi cabeza.

_Edward._

Si hasta su nombre es sexy.

No podía creer que bailé toda la noche con el hombre más guapo de todo el lugar. Mi mente divagó a todos los sucesos vividos esta noche, pero especialmente desde que vi por primera vez esos pozos verde esmeralda fijos en mi. Recordé su sonrisa ladeada, cuando me llevó a la pista de baile, bailar el baile más erótico de mi vida, tomarnos de las manos y sentir esa extraña pero deliciosa corriente eléctrica que viajó por todo mi cuerpo, mirar descaradamente su trasero mientras él pedía bebidas para nosotros, nuestras conversaciones sin palabras, pero principalmente recordaba las palabras más sexys que me han dicho nunca…

_Deseo besarte._

Si con solo recordarlo mis bragas se mojaban.

Claro que no comprendí nuestra última aunque única conversación.

Fue tan enigmático.

¿Qué habrá querido decir?

¿Acaso se arrepintió al final de besarme?

Tan ensimismada iba con mis dudas y sentimientos que no me di cuenta que ya había llegado a mi departamento. Sacudí unas cuantas veces mi cabeza y logré pagarle el taxi por la carrera. Saludé al guardia y me encaminé a la entrada del edificio buscando mis llaves en el bolso. Abrí la puerta y decidí que por hoy subiría las escaleras para despejarme un poco, solo eran 6 pisos, no es como que me fuese a fatigar ni mucho menos. Al llegar al sexto piso saqué mis llaves nuevamente y abrí la puerta principal. Fui dejando mis cosas en donde las encontrara el piso, estaba demasiado cansada física y emocionalmente para pensar en dejar todo en orden. Mañana sería otro día.

Miré la habitación de Leah y estaba tal como la había dejado antes de irnos. Ella debía estar aún en el club con Embry, esperando que acabara su turno para ir quizás a donde.

No creo que mi hermana hubiese debatido tanto como yo en mi situación con Edward. Si esto le hubiese pasado a ella lo más seguro sería que habrían estado besándose un buen rato antes de irse a la cama con él. Sentí un sentimiento extraño en mi pecho al pensar en Leah y Edward en una relación física, algo parecido a… ¿celos? No podían serlo, apenas conocía a Edward hace unas cuantas horas, no es como si fuese mío o de mi propiedad.

_Aunque quisiera…_

Saqué mis ropas y me acosté en ropa interior, tapándome solo con las sábanas. Necesitaba descansar un poco que fuese, tenía no más de 3 horas para dormir. Mi último pensamiento coherente antes de caer exhausta en los brazos de Morfeo fue agradecerle a Leah por el "look fiestero", me trajo bastantes satisfacciones para una noche que no esperaba disfrutar.

.

.

_¡Qué es ese sonido tan horrible!_

Tomé mi almohada y me tapé fuertemente la cabeza con ella, estando boca abajo en la cama, pero el infernal ruido no cesaba. Enfurruñada me senté y abrí un ojo mirando hacia todos lados para enfocar el lugar en donde se producía aquel tono.

Claro. Al lado de mi cama, encima de la mesa de noche estaba el objeto del mal: mi despertador, que marcaban las siete de la mañana.

Me paré rápidamente para desemperezarme, pero lo único que sentí fue golpes repetitivos en mi cabeza y un revoltijo en mi estómago.

Argh, esa es la razón del por qué nunca bebo.

Caminé hasta la puerta de la habitación de Leah, para ver si ya había llegado a casa. Sé que se puede cuidar sola y ambas somos adultas con nuestras propias responsabilidades, pero no podía evitar saber si ha llegado a salvo a casa y si se encontraba bien. Toqué la puerta levemente, para asegurarme de no interrumpir nada en caso de que estuviese ocurriendo algo —con Leah nunca se sabe—, pero nadie me respondió. Abrí con cuidado y asomando solo la cabeza vi a mi hermana dormir plácidamente entre las sábanas. Tenía la respiración acompasada y un semblante relajado. Contenta con verla bien me retiré y cerré lentamente la puerta, con cuidado de no despertar su sueño.

Caminé a paso lento por el pasillo hasta llegar al bendito baño. Encendí la luz y me miré en el espejo.

Hice un grito mudo y me miré atentamente. Por no dormir lo que me corresponde tenía bolsas de un color morado bajo mis ojos y éstos estaban un poco rojos, mi pelo estaba imposible de domar y mi maquillaje estaba todo corrido. En resumen, me veía horrible.

Encendí el agua de la ducha y esperé que se calentara. Debo admitir que en tales condiciones preferiría un largo baño de espumas en la tina, pero no tenía tiempo, debía ducharme y desayunar rápidamente para no llegar tarde a clases, ya que hace en el mes que tenía la asignatura que me tocaba hoy, biología, había notado que el profesor Banner les tomaba mala reputación a los alumnos que llegaban tarde a clases. Si podía evitar esta situación, lo haría a toda costa.

Entré a la ducha e inmediatamente comencé a sentir el relajamiento de mis músculos agarrotados, no era tan bueno como las espumas, pero bastaba por hoy. Tomé mi jabón en barra y lo froté primero por mis brazos. Al pasar el jabón por la cintura tuve algunos flashes de la noche anterior, en donde bailaba con… Edward.

Pasé la barra por mis caderas y sentí como si las manos de Edward volviesen a estar en ese lugar. Subí con espuma del jabón hacia mis pechos y comencé a masajearlos lentamente, tal como me habría gustado que él lo hubiera hecho en la pista de baile…

¡Debía parar con esto! No tenía tiempo para fantasías sexuales hoy… quizás a vuelta de clases…

_Mhmm, nos veremos a la vuelta entonces, Edward. Dejaremos esto en pausa._

Hablé con mi Edward imaginario en mi mente y me saqué el jaboncillo de mi cuerpo con la ducha, apurando la ejecución de mis movimientos, frotando rápidamente. Me lavé el pelo, que lo tenía con distintos olores, principalmente olor a club, con mi shampoo favorito de fresas y salí del agua.

Me vestí con unos jeans normales, un poco ajustados y una polera blanca con tirantes, ya que en Los Ángeles hace mucho calor en esta época. En los pies me coloqué mis fieles converse color negro y el cabello me lo dejé suelto para que se me secara con el sol. Me miré en el espejo de mi habitación y me vi nuevamente como la Bella normal que soy, sin maquillaje ni trajes elaborados. Anoche fui una especie de Cenicienta, pero el sueño se acabó y el príncipe azul desapareció, es hora de que vuelva a mi rutina diaria y archive lo de ayer en mi mente como un lindo (y sexy) recuerdo.

Mi estómago aún estaba un poco raro por el alcohol que había bebido, así que no quise comer nada para que no me sentara mal. Me bebí una taza de café negro y tomé una manzana roja para después, que la guardé en mi mochila.

Le dejé una nota a Leah en el refrigerador que decía:

_Hey! No te sentí llegar. Hablamos después, creo que estudiaré en la biblioteca de la universidad hasta tarde. Llámame si necesitas algo, y no, prefiero ir yo a hacer la lavandería. No quiero tener mi ropa con tonos rosados como la última vez._

_Te quiero!_

Como ella estudia en una universidad distinta diferimos en los horarios, pero cuando nos vinimos a vivir aquí decidimos que trataríamos de estar juntas y de mantener la comunicación. Como no podemos saber si estamos en clases, no hablamos por teléfono, pero si nos mandamos muchos mensajes de texto y nos dejamos notas en el refrigerador. Ni yo a veces me la creo la forma en que nos llevamos, parecemos realmente hermanas, aunque no compartamos sangre.

Hace dos años, cuando me fui a vivir a Forks con mi padre conocí a Sue y sus hijos, Leah y Seth. En ese entonces no vivíamos todos juntos, pero me hice rápidamente amiga de todos ellos, incluso de Sue. Ella era muy amorosa y buena madre, me sentí como si hubiese estado en una familia de aquellas que salen en la televisión, en donde la madre se levanta temprano y les prepara el desayuno a todos sus hijos.

Nos mudamos todos juntos al año desde que había llegado al pueblo. Todos pasamos a ser una familia feliz y con Leah nos hicimos las mejores amigas. Como estábamos en nuestro último año de colegio comenzamos a planear a donde nos podíamos ir juntas. A mí me dieron una beca en UCLA para estudiar Medicina y ella quedó en la Universidad Estatal de California para estudiar Negocios. El padre de Leah, antes de morir le dejó unos bienes a ella, así que al salir del colegio vendió algunos y se compró el departamento en el cual estábamos viviendo. Era lindo y estaba bien ubicado, el barrio era bueno, pero aún así teníamos un guardia en el edificio las 24 horas, que daba mayor confianza. Los gastos comunes los pagábamos ambas, pero yo siempre trataba de pagarle el arriendo de otras formas, como ordenando, limpiando o cocinando.

En fin, nuestra vida de universitaria era linda, aunque sólo lleváramos unos cuantos meses acá.

Recogí desordenadamente lo que había tirado cuando llegué y lo arrojé despreocupadamente encima de mi cama. Ya iba un poco atrasada, así que el orden podía esperar por segunda vez.

Me subí a mi auto, un Audi del 95 —regalo de mi madre— y conduje hasta la universidad. Afortunadamente llegué a clases antes de que el señor Banner cerrara la puerta y me dispuse a enfocar mi mente hacia la materia.

Sin mayores incidentes, la clase acabó y salí de la sala. Me sentía un poco mejor, el dolor de cabeza había cesado y mi estómago ya estaba un poco más compuesto, al menos ya no tenía nauseas.

Como mi estado de ánimo mejoró un poco decidí ponerme audífonos mientras caminaba hacia la biblioteca, para escuchar un poco de música. Pero como mi coordinación no es la mejor, por supuesto que choqué con alguien mientras trataba de desenredar los benditos audífonos. Caí sobre mi trasero mientras mi mochila y las cosas que llevaba en la mano caían conmigo. Casi pensé en encontrarme con unos ojos verdes esmeralda, pero cuando miré hacia arriba vi unos ojos azules que me miraban con preocupación.

―¡Lo lamento tanto! No te vi, fue mi culpa ―se disculpaba el chico, mientras me levantaba―. Venía trotando y escuchando música y creo que me concentré demasiado en la música ―se excusó con una sonrisa tímida.

―No hay problema, creo que yo también tengo la culpa, estaba en el proceso de escuchar música cuando chocamos ―le respondí―. ¿qué canción te tenía tan concentrado? ―pregunté con curiosidad.

―¡Oh!, era _"My Humps"_

―¿Perdón? ―pregunté de nuevo con una carcajada luchando por salir de mi boca ―. Creo que escuché mal.

―¡Ya sabes! La de _Black Eyed Peas._

Me respondió haciendo ademanes con los brazos, remarcando lo obvio. Luego comenzó a hacer algo que nunca pensé que haría… cantarla.

_What you gon' do with all that junk? (¿Qué vas a hacer con toda esa basura?)_

_All that junk inside your trunk? (¿Toda esa basura dentro de tu baúl?)_

Luego cambió su voz a un falsete tipo mujer, era lo más gracioso de presenciar, ver a un hombre mucho más alto y fornido que el común cantando como una mujer.

_I'ma get, get, get, get, you drunk (Te voy, voy, voy, voy a embriagar)_

_Get you love drunk off my hump. (Te voy a embriagar de amor de mis curvas)_

Ya no pude evitarlo más y estallé a carcajadas, este chico si que era gracioso, y no se molestó que me riera de él, de hecho se estaba riendo conmigo.

―¡Greene! ¡A las duchas! ―gritó un hombre justo después de hacer sonar un pito

―Lo siento, me tengo que ir ―dijo el chico―. El entrenador me llama.

Y sin más, se fue corriendo por donde vino. Era agradable y bastante guapo, pero no pude evitar comparar los sentimientos que me hacía sentir él con los que me hizo sentir Edward la noche anterior en el club. No había ni comparación, Edward era como el fuego ardiente del infierno y lo que pasó recién fue como encender un fósforo.

Me agaché para recoger las cosas que se me habían caído por todos lados, al parecer no había cerrado bien mi mochila cuando saqué los audífonos de ella. Cuando tenía casi todos los papeles en mis manos vi que alguien se agachaba al frente mío para ayudarme a recoger las pocas cosas que me quedaban en el suelo, en donde tomó la manzana roja que agarré para mi desayuno antes de salir del departamento y me la extendió para que la tomara.

―Gracias ―le dije mientras levantaba la vista.

Y fue ahí donde me quedé congelada.

Era él.

Edward.

Me levanté como resorte del piso y también lo hizo él. Comencé a sentir que mis mejillas se coloreaban de rojo mientras seguía mirándolo sin saber que decir.

―Edward.

―Veo que recuerdas mi nombre. ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste anoche entonces? ―me habló con su melodiosa voz y con su sonrisa ladeada característica.

―¿S-sobre qué? ―pregunté dudosa.

No hablamos mucho anoche, debo admitirlo. Más bien nos _tocamos_ mucho. No debo pensar en eso ahora mientras está frente a mí… ¿qué era? Debería recordarlo. ¿Tan borracha estaba? Él me sacó del apuro respondiéndome.

―Sobre el beso. Me dijiste que no me besaste porque el lugar era muy sucio y olía mal. Además me dijiste que estabas un poco ebria. Pues veo que alrededor nuestro está bastante limpio y huele bien por lo demás. Y puedo apreciar que tú no estás ebria en este momento, ¿no es así?

¡Oh Dios! Mientras hablaba no podía dejar de mirarlo, en serio era el hombre más atractivo que había visto en mi vida y me estaba hablando. Mientras hablaba yo miraba los movimientos que hacían sus labios y como sus ojos se iluminaban de una forma especial. El sol le llegaba a su hermoso pelo color bronce, que estaba de una forma despeinada dándole un aire de recién salido de la cama, pero se le veía maravillosamente bien.

Edward me estaba diciendo cosas, pero mi cerebro no podía asimilarlas todas.

―¿Cómo? ―dije atontada. No sabía que había sido lo que me había dicho, estaba en una especie de trance.

―Déjame mostrártelo ―respondió, acercándome a él.

―¿Qu…?

No pude seguir hablando porque sus labios de pronto estaban sobre los míos, impidiéndome decir alguna palabra. Al comienzo me sorprendió, pero cuando sus labios comenzaron a moverse yo me dejé llevar por las sensaciones. Se sentía tan bien, sus labios eran suaves, pero a la vez firmes y posesivos. Él marcaba el ritmo y yo simplemente lo seguía. Sus manos me tenían agarrada por la cintura, sin dejarme ir a ningún lado, pero yo no quería moverme de ese lugar y para remarcar mi posición solté mis cosas que aún tenía en las manos y éstas cayeron nuevamente al suelo, lo que me permitió subir mis brazos y enterrar mis dedos en su suave cabellera que estaba en su nuca.

Él gimió en mi boca y yo por la sorpresa la abrí, dándole paso a su lengua. El beso se profundizó y yo comencé a marearme de tantas sensaciones, su sabor era intoxicante, su saliva se mezclaba con la mía creando una delicia que no podía dejar de saborear. Nuestras lenguas danzaron un baile que parecía que conocían de toda la vida mientras nuestros cuerpos estaban adheridos sin dejar ningún espacio entre ellos. Podía sentir cada parte de su anatomía y eso me encantaba. Gemí varias veces en su boca y creo que a él le gustaba, porque cada vez que lo hacía me apretaba la cintura con sus dedos. Quería besarlo para siempre, pero lamentablemente la urgencia por respirar nos hizo separarnos.

Edward apoyó su frente en la mía mientras respiraba agitadamente, al igual que yo. Nuestras miradas se entrelazaron y pude ver que sus pupilas estaban dilatadas, dejando una pequeña línea verde alrededor de sus oscuros círculos negros que tenía en los ojos.

―¿Ahora me dirás tu nombre?

* * *

**¡Ufff! ¡Hot hot hot!**

**¡Bella y Edward avanzaron! ¡Eeeeh…! :D**

**Me apuré en actualizar, deberían agradecérmelo con unos cuantos reviews, ¿no es cierto? xD**

**¿Quién creen que es el chico que chocó con Bella? Para mi es bastante obvio, pero no sé si lo explique bien, ¿adivinan?**

**¡NOS LEEMOS! :D**


	4. ¿Quién es ella?

**Los personajes no son míos… ¡ya quisiera! Son de la famosísima escritora Stephanie Meyer, yo solo escribo locuras en donde ellos participan.**

* * *

**4. ¿QUIÉN ES ELLA?**

**Edward POV:**

Odio ir a fiestas.

Lo odio.

Ir a lugares demasiado concurridos para escuchar música horrible mientras las personas se mueven de un lugar a otro, chocándose entre ellos. Preferiría quedarme en mi casa tocando el piano o leer un libro sobre mi cama.

Pero no, no podía.

Tenía que ir a una fiesta.

Había terminado mis clases de pre medicina el año anterior, por lo que este año comenzaba oficialmente como estudiante de Medicina. Me había esforzado mucho para tener notas altas y había hecho voluntariados en el hospital para completar mi currículo. Yo sabía que la UCLA era una de las escuelas de Medicina más prestigiosas del país, es por eso que mis estudios pre médicos y ahora médicos propiamente tal los quería realizar aquí mismo. Claro está que además de cumplir mis obligaciones académicas también debía cumplir mis obligaciones sociales, como ir a la estúpida fiesta en donde todos los estudiantes, pre médicos y médicos, se reunían para celebrar el inicio del año escolar y "crear lazos" entre futuros colegas de la salud.

Ja.

Era solo una excusa para juntarse a beber.

Enojado con el mundo, salí de mi casa rumbo a la famosa fiesta, que se celebraba en uno de los clubs más famosos de la ciudad. Decidí no llevar mi auto, porque planeaba beber para pasar el mal rato y darme unas cuantas vueltas hasta que estuviese lo bastante "visto" por mis compañeros.

Tomé un taxi y llegué al lugar en cuestión. Le entregué el pase al guardia y entré al local. Pude apreciar que no había mucha gente aún, las luces parpadeaban lentamente y la música era todavía floja, había grupos de gente en uno que otro lugar, pero en general se veía poco concurrido, ya que el club era bastante grande. Caminé directamente al bar y le pedí un ron con coca cola al tipo que atendía. Me lo tomé a pequeños sorbos hasta que me lo acabé sin darme cuenta.

Cuando iba a pedir mi segundo trago, la vi.

Al frente mío, sentada al otro lado de la barra estaba la mujer más hermosa que había visto en mi vida. Tenía un hermoso pelo café oscuro, que caía con gracia sobre sus hombros, creando unos bellos bucles al final de su cabellera. Tenía unos labios apetecibles y sensuales, que contrastaban con su piel blanca y cremosa y su cara en forma de corazón. Conversaba con una chica que estaba al lado de ella y le hablaba en susurros, hasta que de pronto enfocó sus preciosos ojos color chocolate hacia delante y se le tiñeron las mejillas de color rojo. Si creía que era linda antes, no se podía comparar cuando estaba sonrojada, se veía completamente adorable.

La chica que estaba al lado de ella comenzó a coquetear con el barman, por lo que la hermosa muchacha tomó su trago y se paró del asiento, dejándolos solos.

Sin pensarlo dos veces caminé detrás de ella para saber hacia donde se dirigía, pero por sus movimientos podía adivinar que solo estaba dando una vuelta, no buscando a alguien en particular. De pronto se detuvo y quedó a unos cuantos metros de una pared, de espalda a ella, tomándose el trago que tenía en las manos, mirando a la gente y el lugar de forma despreocupada.

De pronto la música floja se acabó, dejando claro que la fiesta comenzaba oficialmente y que había llegado la cantidad de personas suficiente como para que se dispusiesen a llenar la pista de baile. Miré al D.J. que estaba en el escenario como ponía un nuevo C.D. de música y giré mi cabeza para mirar a la muchacha para ver su reacción al cambio de música. Al parecer le gustó, porque esbozó una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción y comenzó a mover sus caderas, balanceándolas de un lugar a otro. De pronto sentí como mis pantalones se apretaban incómodamente, sintiendo como un fuego comenzaba a producirse en mi interior. Vi como la chica cerró completamente los ojos y se dedicó a disfrutar de la melodía y moverse al son de ella.

Sin siquiera darme cuenta llegué justo al frente donde ella estaba bailando y me dediqué a mirarla atentamente. Vestía un traje provocativo que abrazaba todas sus curvas, dejándome ver claramente la perfección de su cuerpo, pero aún así quería saber si su piel tersa era igual bajo aquellas prendas y si era tan suave como yo imaginaba. Quería recorrer mis dedos por su cara, bajar por su cuello, llegar hasta el escote de su polera y bajar lentamente los tirantes de ella, mostrando sus hombros completamente. Después hacer el mismo recorrido con mi boca y mi lengua.

La muchacha comenzó a abrir sus ojos y pude ver como sus pozos chocolate trataban de enfocarse con dificultad, debido a las luces parpadeantes. Cuando logró hacerlos sentí como que el mundo paraba de girar y todo se quedaba estático, éramos sólo ella y yo, mirándonos fijamente a los ojos. Sus mejillas se tiñeron nuevamente de rojo y yo sólo atiné a mirar atentamente el maravilloso espectáculo.

De la nada ella tomó el cuello de mi camisa y me arrastró con ella hacia la pared, dejándome aprisionar su cuerpo con el mío. La tomé por los codos como caballero, pero si seguía así mi caballerosidad se iba a ir por el retrete, porque antes de ser considerado era hombre. Al estar tan cerca de ella pude sentir su aroma, un delicioso olor a fresas y un leve toque a flores silvestres. Miré hacia abajo, hacia sus ojos y pude apreciar que ella estaba algo afectada con mi presencia, ya que sentí como sus duros pezones chocaron en mi pecho y hacían fricción con nuestras respiraciones. Reprimí un gemido que amenazaba con escaparse de mis labios, esta chica era demasiado sexy para mi salud mental.

Quería bailar con ella, al menos así tendría una excusa para estar cerca. No le pregunté, sólo la llevé hacia la pista de baile. En el camino me dijo que no sabía bailar, yo solo le sonreí y seguí caminando. Debe ser tímida, porque de ningún motivo le habría creído que no sabía bailar, yo la vi moverse en ese vaivén de caderas tan erótico mientras cerraba sus ojos, sólo necesitaba relajarse y dejarse llevar por la música.

La tomé por las caderas y comencé nuestra dulce tortura. Bailamos por horas, pero no quería que se acabara jamás. Nuestros cuerpos encajaban como si hubiese estado hecho el uno para el otro y al movernos lo hacíamos en completa sincronía. Tomé ventaja de la situación y toqué sus curvas entre canciones, deleitándome con su suavidad y perfección. No pasé ningún limite, no quería asustarla, pero de vez en cuando subía mis manos hasta el borde inferior de sus pechos para sentirla jadear levemente.

Después de tomarnos unos tragos me dijo que se tenía que ir. Yo no quería dejarla, pero el hombre noble en mí hizo su aparición para tomar control de mis decisiones, creyendo que era mejor sólo pedirle su número de teléfono para continuar en otra ocasión. Estaba por preguntarle su nombre y número cuando un borracho chocó contra mí y me hizo tambalear. La chica me atrajo a su cuerpo para que recuperase el equilibrio, pero lo único que pude pensar en lo cerca que estaba de ella, en como mi cuerpo pedía a gritos un poco de contacto físico. Sin poder evitarlo le dije:

―Deseo besarte.

Mi voz sonó mucho más grave de lo que la tenía normalmente, debió ser por toda la excitación acumulada. Ella me quedó mirando fijamente con la boca entreabierta. Lo único que quería era besarla, lo demás no importaba, pero por alguna razón necesitaba saber que ella quería lo mismo, que nuestro primer beso fuese completamente consentido y aceptado por ambas partes.

―No.

¿Acaso estaba loca? ¿Por qué no querría yo besar sus labios?

―¿No? Es lo que he querido hacer durante toda la noche ―la miré directamente a los ojos demostrándole todo lo que _deseaba besarla_―. Ha sido una tortura mirarte sin probar tus labios.

―Quiero decir… esto no debe pasar ―cerró sus párpados evitando el contacto visual―. No es correcto, ni siquiera sé cómo te llamas…

―Edward.

Le respondí rápidamente con tal de que cumpliera mi nuevo gran sueño, tocar sus labios y fundirme en ellos.

―… y tú no sabes el mío.

―Dímelo.

Estaba oficialmente desesperado. Mientras más tiempo hablábamos, mayor calor sentía dentro de mí.

―No es tan simple ―por fin abrió sus luminiscentes ojos, en donde pude apreciar que me deseaba tanto como yo a ella. Se veía fuego en sus ojos, pero también un poco de temor―. Yo… creo que no es el mejor lugar, está sucio y huele mal, está muy oscuro y… creo que estoy un poco ebria.

Yo jamás me he aprovechado de una mujer y no iba a empezar hoy. Ella me estaba diciendo claramente que no quería besarse conmigo, y yo no la iba a obligar.

Un momento… ¿dijo eso? ¿Dijo que no quería besarme?

Recapitulando…

Dijo que no creía que el _lugar_ fuera el correcto.

Estaba _sucio_.

_Olía mal_.

Estaba _oscuro_.

Ella estaba un poco _ebria_.

Jamás dijo que no lo quería, sólo estaba constatando hechos de por qué no debía ser acá, en este lugar. Sonreí para mis adentros, encontrando la cláusula a sus palabras. Decidí que la invitaría a cenar otro día y veríamos que pasaría. Contento conmigo mismo llamé a un taxi para asegurarme que llegara bien a su casa. Me iba a despedir de ella y preguntarle su número de teléfono cuando me comenzó a hablar rápidamente y se fue en el taxi sin más.

Me quedé petrificado en el mismo lugar viendo como se alejaba el taxi y la muchacha.

No le pedí su número.

No se cómo se llama.

Ni siquiera sé si está en la misma carrera que yo, quizás ni siquiera está en la misma universidad.

Traté de recordar algo de nuestra conversación, algún indicio que me diga algo de ella.

Nada.

Por supuesto que no, no _hablé _mucho con ella que digamos.

Me pateé mentalmente por mi estupidez y mis hormonas alborotadas que me impidieron tener una conversación coherente durante cinco segundos. Sólo cinco segundos me habría demorado en preguntarle todo lo que quería saber…

_¿Cuál es tu nombre?_

_¿Y qué estudias? ¿En dónde?_

_¿Me darías tu número de teléfono?_

¿Tanto me costaba mantener el control? Parte de mi quería tomar un taxi y decirle al conductor "siga a ese vehículo", como en las películas, pero la pensé otra vez y era un poco absurdo seguir a una chica por no decirme su nombre, además, me había quedado embobado viéndola partir, así que técnicamente no había vehículo al cual seguir.

Me fui maldiciendo camino al club, pero al llegar a la puerta no tenía ganas de entrar otra vez, ya no había nada que me llamase la atención allá dentro, así que di media vuelta y me subí a un taxi en dirección a mi casa.

Entré sigilosamente para que mis padres o mi hermana no se despertaran, subí las escaleras y abrí la puerta de mi habitación de la misma manera silenciosa que hice con la puerta principal. Al estar dentro me relajé y me dejé caer en mi cama de espalda. Comencé a mirar el techo repasando los sucesos que me habían ocurrido hoy, recordando específicamente cuando bailé en la pista de baile con aquella muchacha. Pensar en ella me hacía sentir un calor por dentro, que comenzaba en el estómago y se esparcía por todos lados, hasta mi cabeza y a la punta de mis pies.

Quería conocerla.

¿Pero cómo lo haría? No sabía nada de ella.

Mis ojos empezaron a cerrarse debido al cansancio acumulado de varios días, pero al menos al día siguiente me habían suspendido las clases en la mañana, así que no tenía que levantarme temprano…

Espera…

¡Recordé algo! ¡Ella me había dicho que tenía clases temprano en la mañana! No sabía dónde ni qué carrera estudiaba, pero era algo y debía agradecer los pequeños regalos de la vida. Al otro día iría a temprano para buscarla a la universidad, comenzando con la carrera de Medicina y si no la encontraba ahí me iba a pasear por todos lados hasta encontrarla. Eso haría. Con la firme decisión en mí fui abandonando el mundo de la conciencia y me sumí en mis sueños, que por supuesto, los gobernaba ahora una hermosa muchacha de ojos chocolate.

.

.

Abrí lentamente los ojos al percatarme de la luz que se filtraba entre la ventana y la cortina mal puesta, me dolía un poco la cabeza. Quise darme vuelta para seguir durmiendo, pero me di cuenta que estaba aún con la ropa de la noche anterior y me dolía un poco el cuerpo por la mala posición que ocupé durante dormía. Me giré hacia mi reloj de mesa para saber la hora, el que marcaba las nueve de la mañana…

¡Las nueve de la mañana!

Me paré rápidamente de mi cama y me fui quitando la ropa camino a mi baño, tenía que ir a la universidad para encontrarme con ella y me… me… ¡quedé dormido! Con solo pensarlo me hervía la sangre por la estupidez que había cometido. Como pude me bañé a la velocidad de la luz y me vestí con lo primero que encontré en mi armario para bajar las escaleras, tomar mi volvo y romper algunas leyes del tránsito en el camino. Afortunadamente nadie me detuvo, llegué a la universidad y me dirigí a la facultad a paso acelerado. Miré a todos lados esperando encontrarla de un momento a otro por arte de magia.

No pasó.

Abrí la puerta de la secretaría y preparé mi mejor sonrisa para la señora Cope, la mujer que lo sabe todo y de todo acerca de la facultad. Tenía unos cincuenta años y la mitad de su vida la había pasado trabajando acá, si ella no sabía algo nadie más lo sabía.

―¡Buenos días señora Cope! —dije efusivamente, acercándome a su escritorio. Me incliné en él y le sonreí de forma ladeada, sabiendo el efecto que producía en las mujeres. No lo decía de egocéntrico, solo era realista―. ¿Cómo está la mujer más bella de toda la universidad?

Ella se sonrojó y soltó una risa nerviosa.

―¡Ay, Edward querido! Echaba de menos tus adulaciones, juro que eres igual que tu padre. Dime, ¿Cómo está Carlisle?

―Muy bien, gracias. Ya sabes cómo es él, le encanta trabajar en el hospital ―basta de pláticas banales, necesito saber rápido lo que venía a preguntar―. Dígame señora Cope, ¿me podría ayudar en algo?

―¡Por supuesto! ¡Cualquier cosa!

Perfecto.

―Mire, estaba buscando un estudiante de pre medicina que me dijo que tendría clases hoy en la mañana, pero no sé si ingresó este año o no, entonces me preguntaba si me podría dar los horarios de las clases que se están dando en este momento ―la miré directamente a los ojos―. ¿Podría?

―Mhmm… no sé si debería ―dudó un poco. Comencé a ponerme nervioso―. Pero no veo que mal podrías hacer con ellos ―sonrió y yo le devolví la sonrisa―. Espera un poco mientras los imprimo.

Esperé un poco mientras me paseaba como león enjaulado por todos lados, pero no pasaron ni treinta segundos cuando la amable secretaria volvió con una sonrisa… pero sin papeles.

―¿Y los horarios señora Cope? ―dije con un tono un poco desesperado.

―Tengo información mejor que los horarios. Dijiste que este estudiante tenía hoy las clases temprano ¿no?

―Efectivamente ―respondí sin saber hacia dónde iba la pregunta.

―Pues averigüé que los profesores estaban al tanto de la fiesta de Medicina de ayer, por lo que la mayoría suspendió las clases durante toda la mañana ―eso ya lo sabía, a mí también me las habían suspendido―. Pues el único que no las suspendió fue el señor Banner, el profesor de Biología, que está haciendo sus clases en este momento en la sala 42 desde las 8:00 a las 10:30.

Sonreí sin poder evitarlo, era la pista más cercana que tenía de ella.

―¡Gracias señora Cope! ―me acerqué a ella y le di un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

Ella se sonrojó mientras soltaba risitas tontas y miró hacia otro lado.

―Pero Edward… ―seguía mirando hacia el mismo lugar―. Son las 10:25, deberías apurarte si quieres encontrarte con ese estudiante.

Miré con alarma al reloj de pared y abrí los ojos como platos. Efectivamente tenía cinco minutos para llegar a la sala 42, que estaba bastante lejos. Sin despedirme salí corriendo de la secretaría.

Corrí con todas mis fuerzas, pero de todas maneras sabía que no iba a llegar a tiempo. Casi llegando a la sala miré mi reloj de pulsera: 10:35.

No llegué a tiempo.

Me iba a dar la vuelta cuando vi que una chica me estaba dando la espalda a unos cinco metros al frente mío, en donde reía con un muchacho corpulento que vestía ropa de deporte. Mirándola detenidamente reconocí su hermosa cabellera café oscuro, que ahora a la luz del día se le veían unos reflejos rojos sobre ella.

La encontré.

Mi corazón comenzó a saltar de alegría y a la vez de nerviosismo. Quería encontrarla, pero ahora que ya lo había hecho ya no tenía idea que hacer, no sabía que decirle ni cómo actuar.

El chico que la acompañaba se fue rápidamente, dejándola ahí parada, completamente sola. Pude fijarme que no se despidieron de ninguna forma amigable, nada de besos ni abrazos, por lo que deduje que no se conocían tanto o no tenían tanta confianza. Me agradó saber eso.

Ella se agachó a recoger cosas que estaban en el suelo, sin percatarse aún de mi presencia.

Tomé una manzana roja que probablemente había rodado un poco lejos de ella y se la extendí para que la tomara.

―Gracias.

En ese momento levantó la vista y clavó sus orbes chocolates en mis ojos, deteniendo por segunda vez el tiempo y encerrándonos a ambos en una burbuja en donde sólo existíamos ella y yo.

―Edward.

Melodía de los dioses. Ella se acordaba de mi nombre y escucharlo de sus labios era el sonido más placentero que había escuchado en mis 21 años de vida.

Sonreí como idiota, pero no me importaba. Esta vez no la iba a dejarla escapar.

―Veo que recuerdas mi nombre ―hora de la verdad―. ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste anoche entonces?

Arrugó un poco el entrecejo.

―¿S-sobre qué?

―Sobre el beso ―la miré con intensidad mientras le hablaba―. Me dijiste que no me besaste porque el lugar era muy sucio y olía mal. Además me dijiste que estabas un poco ebria. Pues veo que alrededor nuestro está bastante limpio y huele bien por lo demás. Y puedo apreciar que tú no estás ebria en este momento, ¿no es así?

―¿Cómo? ―me estaba mirando atentamente por toda la cara; mis ojos, mi pelo, mi boca. Me agradaba saber que yo no le era indiferente a ella. En ese momento decidí que no iba a esperar su respuesta, al juzgar por su mirada ella lo quería tanto como yo.

―Déjame mostrártelo ―dije, acercando su cuerpo al mío, tomándola de la cintura.

―¿Qu…?

No la dejé responder, ya que estampé sus labios a los míos. Mi intención era darle un beso inocente, para no asustarla y poder saciar la curiosidad que tenía sobre ella y el hechizo que producía en mí, pero cuando nuestras bocas hicieron contacto sentí como un millón de descargas eléctricas se producían por todo mi cuerpo y mi sangre entraba en ebullición.

Ella al comienzo no me respondió, pero cuando moví mis labios comenzó a acompañar mis movimientos con los suyos. De un momento a otro sentí un golpe de cosas caer y un segundo después sus brazos estaban alrededor de mi cuello, entrelazando sus dedos en el cabello que tengo en la nuca. Sin poder evitarlo, gemí en su boca por las sensaciones que me hacía sentir. Ella abrió la boca y yo aproveché de meter mi lengua y saborearla como siempre quise. De vez en cuando tragaba sus gemidos, haciendo mi sangre que corría por mis venas insoportablemente caliente y mi pantalón cada vez más pequeño.

Nos separamos por la necesidad para respirar y yo apoyé mí frente a la suya sin querer separarme de ella aún. En vez de saciar mi curiosidad la hizo más grande, nunca una chica me había afectado tanto y tan rápido como ella. _Necesitaba_ conocerla.

Ordené mis pensamientos mientras trataba de recuperar el aire perdido, decidiendo qué decirle primero. Preferí empezar desde el principio: su nombre.

―¿Ahora me dirás tu nombre?

Vi que ella me miró con cara de sorpresa, que luego cambió a duda y finalmente a enojo.

―¿Por eso me besaste?

―Sí ―miré que su seño ya fruncido se marcaba más―. ¿No? ―pregunté con un tono inocente, tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

―¿Besas a todas las chicas a las que quieres saber su nombre? ―preguntó separándose de mí y con sus manos en las caderas. Creo que esto no significa algo bueno―. ¿O yo tengo el gran honor… ―noté un tono de ironía en sus palabras―… de ser atacada por tus labios sólo porque… porque… ―estaba subiendo su tono de voz cada vez más―…QUERÍAS SABER CÓMO ME LLAMO?

―Si lo dices de esa forma no suena muy bien ―dije un poco apenado, rascándome la cabeza.

Me miró con odio y se dio la vuelta para recoger sus cosas. Me agaché al lado de ella para ayudarle y disculparme por ser un idiota.

―Yo…

―Me tengo que ir ―arrebató las cosas que tenía en mis manos para entregárselas y se fue caminando sin más.

Esta vez no la iba a dejar ir, la seguiría hasta que me dijese su nombre. Corrí hasta llegar a su lado y caminar junto a ella mientras se dirigía Dios sabe dónde.

―Vete ―rompió el silencio que teníamos mientras caminábamos―. ¿No tienes algo mejor que hacer?

―Nop ―le dije remarcando la última letra y mirándole el perfil, se le veía sonrosada y con las cejas un poco juntas. Tenía el deseo casi incontenible de pasar mi dedo índice por su ceño fruncido y lograr alisarlo―. Mira ―comencé—, sé que fui un idiota al besarte de esa manera…

―Sí, eres un idiota ―se burló de mí. Vi que las comisuras de sus labios tendían a elevarse, pero no me dejó ver completamente su sonrisa.

―Como decía ―dije en un tono autoritario de broma―, fui un idiota y no debería haberlo hecho ―ella estaba asintiendo, pero mirando hacia el frente―, pero no me arrepiento.

Lo último la descolocó, lo pude sentir. Dejó de caminar y me encaró.

―¿Qué quieres decir?

―Que quizás no fue del modo adecuado, pero me encantó besarte ―le dije mirándola fijamente―. Ambos lo queríamos, me lo dijiste anoche.

―Yo no te dije eso ―dijo sonrosada. Se veía tan adorable―. Es más, creo que te dije exactamente lo contrario.

―No, yo te dije que te quería besar y tú dijiste que no era lo correcto. Jamás escuché por de tus labios "Oh Edward, nunca en la vida tocaría esos sucios labios tuyos".

Se le escapó una risa que rápidamente la cubrió con una mano. Su sonido me encantó, hice una nota mental de hacer más bromas para poder escucharla otra vez.

―Ambigüedades, escuchas lo que quieres escuchar ―me dijo con un ademán con la mano como señalando lo obvio―. Ahora que aclaraste que lo sientes, o algo así, te puedes marchar, que tengo varias cosas que hacer.

Siguió caminando y yo la seguí a su lado otra vez.

No me volvió a hablar durante el camino a la biblioteca de la universidad —a donde se dirigía. como pude deducir—, pero de vez en cuando me miraba de reojo.

Cuando estaba entrando al edificio siento como alguien grita tras nosotros, y su voz se iba acercando cada vez más.

―¡Bella! ¡Bella, espera!

Me giré para ver un chico rubio que corría hacia nuestra dirección, pero que miraba solamente a ella.

―Mike… hola.

¡Así que se llama Bella! La miré con una enorme sonrisa en mi cara, restregándole mi victoria a ella, que se limitó ignorarme y mirar el tal Mike que ahora había llegado frente a nosotros.

―¡Hey! no te vi después de que hablamos anoche en el club. Se supone que íbamos a bailar juntos.

Bella se sonrojó y me miró a mí, creo que recordando lo de anoche. ¿Iba a bailar con el muchacho? ¿A bailar como lo hicimos nosotros? Esa simple idea me hacía hervir de furia, nadie podía tocar a Bella de la misma forma que lo hice yo. Sólo yo podía tocarla de esa manera.

¿Y de donde salió este complejo de hombre de las cavernas? Además, Bella no era de mi propiedad, ni siquiera la conocía hace 24 horas. Pero no podía razonar con el sentimiento que estaba creciendo en mi interior, que amenazaba con salir y golpear unas cuantas veces al que se atreviese siquiera a mirarla de forma incorrecta.

―Yo… no lo sé. Yo tampoco te vi —respondió, mirando hacia otro lado.

―Oh, bueno. ¿Qué te parece si… ehm… tu y yo… ¡ya sabes!... si tu aceptarías, digo, porque aún me debes un baile… uhm… saldrías hoy conmigo?

Oh. No. Lo. Hizo.

Alguien en serio quería un puño en su cara.

―¡Oh! ―Bella lo miró con los ojos como platos, con una expresión de completa sorpresa―. Yo… gracias Mike, en serio, pero tengo cosas que hacer. Lo siento.

―No te preocupes… ¿Qué tal otro día? Tú elijes.

Este chico no entendía de indirectas. Miré a Bella, que se le veía un tanto incómoda.

Decidí salir en su ayuda, mi madre siempre me dijo que hay que ayudar a los que más lo necesitan, y Bella en serio la necesitaba.

Además, quizás recibiría algo a cambio en forma de agradecimiento.

―Mike, amigo ―comencé, pasándole un brazo por sus hombros―, ella no va a poder salir contigo, porque… ―_¡Piensa en algo rápido Edward!―…_porque… yo la estoy ayudando en Biología, y hasta que tome el ritmo de las clases no creo que sea buena idea tener distracciones sociales. Ya sabes, los estudios son primero.

Ambos miramos a Bella, la cual estaba con la boca abierta y mirándome fijamente.

―¿Bella? ―dijo Mike― ¿Es eso cierto?

Bella salió de su ensoñación y miró a Mike con una expresión segura.

―Si Mike, lo lamento. Edward me está ayudando en Biología porque se me está haciendo pesado. No sé cuánto me demoraré en ponerme al día, así que deberías salir con alguien más para divertirte. Yo creo que Jessica estaría feliz si tú se lo pides ―terminó con una sonrisa sincera.

―De acuerdo ―dijo, un tanto decepcionado―. Espero que mejores en la asignatura. Y si tienes alguna duda podría ayudarte. Me avisas. ―lo último lo dijo con algo de esperanza.

En serio el chico tenía algún problema de atención, no comprendía sutilezas.

―Lo haré, pero creo que con Edward estará bien. Gracias.

―De acuerdo. Adiós.

Y al fin se dio la vuelta y se fue por donde vino.

―¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! ―Bella se tiró encima mío y me abrazó por el cuello―. Ni te imaginas las veces que le he dicho que no a Mike y nunca entendía. ¡Esta es la excusa perfecta!

Me alegró saber que no quería salir con él, pero más me alegró tenerla otra vez en mis brazos.

―Cuando quieras… Bella ―le hablé en el oído y pude sentir como se estremecía.

Se alejó un paso de mí y me volvió a mirar los ojos.

―Es cierto, ahora sabes mi nombre.

―Sí, ¿qué vas a hacer al respecto? ―le pregunté con burla.

―Pues tendré que matarte ―respondió con una sonrisa.

―Graciosa.

―¿Qué? ¿No me crees capaz? ―siguió la broma.

―Yo creo que eres capaz de cualquier cosa ―le dije con tono seductor y mi sonrisa ladeada. Tenía que usar toda mi artillería pesada con esta chica.

―Bien ―me dio la espalda y entró en el edificio.

¿No funcionó?

¡No funcionó!

Caminé a paso rápido atrás de ella y la seguí por entre los muebles que tenían libros. Ella iba ensimismada mirando las portadas y anotando ciertos nombres en un papel.

―¿No me vas a decir nada más? ―le pregunté con un tono un poco desesperado―. Digo, yo te ayudé en tu problema.

―Lo sé ―me dijo, aun mirando los libros―, y yo te lo agradecí.

―No basta con un "gracias".

―¿Ah no? ―dijo aún distraída, anotando.

―No, quiero una cita hoy.

Se dio la vuelta para hablarme por fin de frente.

―Ya me escuchaste hablando con Mike, Edward. Tengo cosas que hacer.

―Pues las haces después de nuestra cita —le respondí con una sonrisa―. O mejor, tenemos nuestra cita y luego yo te acompaño y te ayudo a lo que sea que tengas que hacer.

―¿Y si tengo que cometer asesinato? ¿Me ayudarías?

―Con tal de salir contigo, sí.

Soltó una carcajada demasiado fuerte para una biblioteca y yo solo con escucharla reí con ella también. Como lo esperé llegó la bibliotecaria para callarnos y nosotros asentimos con risitas pequeñas escapándose de nuestros labios.

Bella siguió caminando por los pasillos y anotando en su lista, yo sólo la seguía y miraba atentamente cada movimiento: como entrecerraba los ojos cuando leía algo que le interesaba, como mordía la parte de atrás del lápiz antes de comenzar a escribir o como pasaba los dedos delicadamente por sobre el lomo de los libros al leer sus títulos.

Cuando llegó al final del pasillo se giró y dijo:

―En serio, ¿no tienes nada mejor que hacer?

―Soy muy persistente, Bella. Quiero salir contigo y voy a seguirte hasta que aceptes.

―Bien.

―¿Cómo?

―Dije que sí.

―¿En serio? ―sonreí como estúpido, pero no me importó― ¿Lo dices en serio Bella?

―Sí ―se encogió de hombros como si no importara, pero pude ver que se sonrojaban sus mejillas. Ella también quería salir conmigo―. Pero nada elaborado, mañana tengo clases temprano y no quiero salir a bailar o algo así.

Se le tiñeron más las mejillas con su última oración, porque creo que como yo, se acordó de la última vez que bailamos juntos.

―Nada elaborado, lo prometo ―le aseguré con un gesto de boy scout, del cual rió levemente.

―Bien, ahora te puedes ir.

―¿Me estás echando? ―dije con voz exagerada.

―Como hace una hora, pero espero que esta vez me hagas caso.

Me sonrió.

A mí.

―De acuerdo ―acepté. Si me sonríe así aceptaría cualquier cosa―. Pasaré por ti a las siete en tu casa, así que me tienes que dar tu dirección y tu número de teléfono.

―¿Y por qué mi número de teléfono? ―preguntó con la ceja levantada.

―Porque quiero saberlo ―sonreí―, y me lo merezco por haberte salvado de Mike.

―Creo que pagaré muy caro ese favor ―dijo con un suspiro exagerado, mientras anotaba la información en un papel―. Hasta las siete.

―Y ningún segundo más.

* * *

**¡Hey otra vez!**

**Este es algo así como un capítulo de transición, además necesitaba explicar las cosas que se le pasaban por la hermosa mente de Edward y lo que siente por Bella. Así que la mayoría del capítulo ya se había contado en los otros tres, pero repito, era necesario.**

**En el próximo creo que voy a relatar la primera cita ¡así que no se lo pierdan!**

**Gracias por comentar y leer ¡me encanta saber que las locuras que escribo alguien las lee!**

**Gracias por los alertas y los favoritos, en serio gracias por el apoyo y por el voto de fe, porque con solo 3 capítulos lo consideraron lo suficientemente bueno como para incorporarlos en sus listas de fics favoritos. ¡Muchas, muchas gracias!**

**Los que me sorprendieron fueron las niñas que me agregaron en su lista de Autoras Favoritas… ¿en serio? ¡Wow! ¡Me siento honradisima!**

**Y si quieren me dejan un review… quieren? Porfis! Yo los leo y los respondo todos, me encanta saber lo que ustedes opinan de la historia, a veces me dan hasta ideas para seguir o cuando las estoy leyendo me dan más ganas de seguir escribiendo para recibir más reviews… ¡es una adicción! xD**

**¡Nos leemos hasta la próxima! :D**


	5. Primera Cita

**Los personajes no son míos, son de Stephanie Meyer, la grandiosa autora de la Saga Crepúsculo, yo sólo escribo una historia en donde participan ellos. :P**

* * *

**5. PRIMERA CITA**

**Bella POV:**

Miré de reojo como Edward cruzaba la puerta de la biblioteca después de despedirse de mí y recién en ese momento pude respirar tranquila.

No puedo creer que mantuve la compostura durante tanto tiempo, cada vez que me hablaba sentía que mi corazón se me iba a escapar del cuerpo por tantos saltos que daba. Era demasiado sexy para mi salud mental, y lo peor es que él lo sabía. Traté de evitarlo todo lo que pude, pero en algún momento no lo resistí más y tuve que aceptar una cita de él, aunque ahora que lo pienso no fue una idea tan buena.

Ese es el problema: no pienso cuando estoy cerca de él.

Ahora tengo una cita.

Con Edward.

Involuntariamente las comisuras de mis labios se fueron elevando para formar una gran sonrisa. Saldría con el hombre más atractivo que había visto en mi vida y al parecer yo le gustaba.

Aunque…

El idiota me dijo que la única razón por la cual me besó fue porque quería saber mi nombre… ¡Imbécil! Debería estar agradecido que yo fuera pacifista, porque en otro momento mi puño habría creado una marca permanente en su lindo rostro.

Eran sentimientos encontrados, no sabía aún que era lo que sentía por él, si es que sentía algo.

Seguí haciendo la lista de libros que quería comprar; los veía en la biblioteca y luego si me gustaban iría a una librería y cotizaría sus precios, ya que los libros de Medicina en general eran muy costosos, pero nada me hacía preguntar.

Decidí irme al departamento y comer mi almuerzo allá, así que salí de la biblioteca y me subí a mi auto. El tráfico estaba horrible, por lo que me demoré más de lo normal en llegar al edificio. Saludé al guardia y subí al sexto piso en el ascensor, puse las llaves y entré.

Oh. Por. Dios.

¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Mi hermana estaba en el centro de la sala de estar aspirando como si se le fuese la vida y todos los muebles estaban en las esquinas.

—Leah… Leah… ¡LEAH!

Leah apagó las aspiradora con el pié y me miró con odio.

—¿Qué? —escupió.

—¿Cómo que qué? Yo siempre hago el aseo, además, ¿No tenías clases a esta hora?

—No quería ir ―encendió nuevamente la aspiradora y siguió avanzando por el pasillo, rumbo a las habitaciones.

Seguí a mi hermana al entrar a su habitación, en donde no pudo continuar caminando, ya que el cable no la dejaba avanzar. Miró el cable como si fuese el culpable de todas las desgracias de la humanidad y apagó la aspiradora con una patada.

―¡Estúpida aspiradora! ¡Estúpido cable! ¡Estúpida mugre! ―gritaba a todos lados y caminaba enfurruñada de un lado a otro.

Me acerqué lentamente hasta ella y la tomé de las manos, me miró con el ceño fruncido, pero me dejó arrastrarla hasta sentarnos en el borde de su cama.

Tomé aire y le pregunté despacio.

―¿Qué pasó?

―Nada ―dijo―. Nada, ese es el problema.

―Explícate un poco Leah, estoy un poco perdida.

―¿Tú estás perdida? Entonces no sé donde estoy yo, porque no lo comprendo. No comprendo nada. Nada de nada.

―¿Pasó algo en la universidad? ―traté, preguntando suavemente, en donde ella negó con la cabeza mirando hacia el suelo― ¿Es algo de papá o de Sue? ―siguió negando con la cabeza― ¿Es sobre lo que pasó anoche? ―bingo. Levantó la mirada directo a la mía, en donde pude ver odio y algo más que no pude deducir― ¿Eso es Leah? ¿Algo pasó en el club?

―¡No! ¡Nada pasó en el club!

―Está bien, si no me quieres contar no te voy a obligar. Pero quizás si lo haces te sientas mejor ―la miré con comprensión y le apreté un poco las manos―. ¿Quieres contarme?

Tomó mucho aire por la boca y lo dejó salir lentamente, con el objetivo de tranquilizarse. Siempre lo hacía antes de perder el control de sus acciones, ella sabía que tenía reacciones explosivas, así que trataba de controlarlas lo más que podía. Está de más decir que a veces si perdía el control, pero ya no le pasaba tanto como antes. Es por eso que estaba preocupada, no la veía así desde que unas chicas del instituto en Forks se burlaron de mi atuendo, tuvieron que agarrarla entre tres chicos para que no siguiera sacándoles pelo a tirones.

―Bien.

―Lo digo en serio, no tienes que contarme si no quieres.

―Está bien, quizás si te lo cuento me puedas ayudar a entenderlo.

Le sonreí y le hice un pequeño gesto con la cabeza para que comenzase.

―De acuerdo. Anoche todo iba bien. Cuando te fuiste hablamos mucho con Embry, entre los tragos que servía se acercaba a mi y me coqueteaba bastante, pero además conversábamos de muchas cosas, importantes y banales. Era agradable, sabes. Lo supe desde que le miré el culo.

Solté una pequeña risa, sólo Leah dice "culo" cuando está contando una historia seria. Me miró con furia en los ojos, por lo que solté un pequeño "lo siento" y la insté a que continuara con un ademán en la mano.

―Como estaba contando, todo iba bien. Estuve toda la noche sentada en el bar frente a él, ni siquiera miré hacia otro lado. No fui a la pista de baile. ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡A mí! ¡Que me encanta bailar! ―agradecí que no fuese, sino habría visto mi pequeño espectáculo con Edward― Pero dije "bueno, la estoy pasando bien acá, no necesito ir a otro lado".

―No lo comprendo Leah.

―¡Déjame terminar! ―retrocedí un poco ante el sorpresivo grito de mi hermana―. Lo lamento ―me miró con disculpa en sus ojos―, es que no he terminado de contarte todo.

Carraspeó y continuó.

—Pues la fiesta se fue acabando muy tarde en la noche o más bien temprano en la madrugada. Embry terminó su turno de trabajo y me tomó de la mano para que lo acompañara a la salida. Estaba muy contenta, estaba pasando todo lo que yo quería, me había encontrado un hombre guapo y me estaba yendo con él al finalizar de la fiesta. Se ofreció llevarme a mi casa, así que acepté. Nos subimos a su auto y nos vinimos al departamento.

Oh Dios. Esperaba que no me contara los detalles escabrosos de lo que había pasado anoche. Leah tenía una habilidad especial para hacerme sentir incómoda con esos temas.

―Detuvo su vehículo frente al edificio y volteó su cuerpo para mirarme. Se veía tan sexy con su antebrazo en el volante del auto que no pude evitarlo, me abalancé sobre el y devoré sus labios.

―¡Leah! No necesito saber _todo_. Solo lo importante.

―Pues todo es importante, así que te aguantas.

Típico de Leah.

―Y Bella, fue tan bueno. Qué digo bueno… ¡delicioso! Embry me tomó de la cintura y me subió a su regazo, por lo que quedé sentada a horcajadas sobre él. Me molestaba un poco el volante en mi espalda, pero ya estaba muy caliente como para ponerme quisquillosa. Comenzó a tocarme por todos lados mientras me metía la lengua hasta la garganta. En algún momento nos separamos por aire, pero yo seguí besando por su cara, dejando besos húmedos por su mandíbula y bajando a su cuello. Él me metió la mano por debajo de la blusa y comenzó a subir hasta tocarme uno de mis pechos. Gemí sin poder evitarlo, ya no podía aguantarlo más, así que hice lo lógico. Le invité a entrar para acabar lo que comenzamos.

―¿Y? ―ya estaba demasiado concentrada en la historia como para sentirme cohibida.

―Pues él dijo… dijo…

―¿Qué?

―…que no podía porque… porque…

―¿Por qué? ¿Tiene novia? ¿Está casado? ¿Está casado y tiene 5 hijos?

―¡No! Porque… porque… ¡ME RESPETA! ―con su última frase se tiró de espaldas a la cama y se tapó la cara con una almohada.

Me quedé muda por la sorpresa, jamás pensé que me iba a decir eso. Después de verle la ironía a la situación comencé a reírme a carcajadas y con lágrimas en los ojos.

―No es gracioso ―su voz salió amortiguada por la almohada que todavía cubría su cabeza.

―¿No lo ves? "Soy mujer y merezco respeto" ― dije, imitando mal su voz en la frase que le dijo a Eric en la fiesta. Continué riéndome mientras trataba de hablar―. Es imposiblemente irónico ―más risas―. ¡Y ese es el gran problema! Estabas enojada porque… ¡Un hombre te respeta!

Leah se sacó la almohada y me la tiró directo a la cabeza, que por el efecto me caí en el suelo para rodar de la risa. Traté de calmarme tomando aire y me senté limpiándome las lágrimas.

―No sabes de lo que hablas. ―respondió con los brazos cruzados y mirándome con odio―. Ya no podía estar más caliente y el estúpido me dijo que lo dejáramos hasta ahí, porque le gustaba mucho como para tratarme de una forma que no fuese a mi altura. Me dio un beso en la mejilla y me dejó en la puerta del edificio, esperando hasta que entrara y cerrara la puerta.

―Quizás no estaba… ehm… anatómicamente listo ―dije con timidez.

―No, ese no era el problema. Recuerda que era yo la que estaba sentada sobre él y créeme, estaba _enormemente_ listo.

―Así que te respeta ―aclaré con una sonrisa.

―Sí ―lo dijo con voz cansada―, al parecer lo hace.

―Pues eso es bueno, Leah. Quizás pasa algo más y puedan tener una relación.

―Yo no quiero una relación. Quiero sexo.

―Pero Embry quiere intentar tenerla contigo. Además me dijiste que la pasaste bien conversando con él. Deberías intentarlo antes de eliminar completamente esta opción.

―Si, como sea.

―Ven ―le dije parándome y tomando una de sus manos para que se levantara de la cama―. Vamos a comer algo mientras analizamos esto.

Preparé un almuerzo liviano y fácil mientras Leah estaba sentada en una silla mientras cocinaba. Comimos juntas y seguimos hablando de Embry. Al parecer tiene dos trabajos, porque quiere empezar a estudiar el próximo año y quiere ahorrar para los estudios. A veces toca en una banda con sus amigos en un bar, pero por amor a la música.

Así que ellos en serio habían conversado y al parecer le gustó Leah por su cuerpo y por su mente. Me alegraba saber que había encontrado un hombre bueno que se interesara en ella no sólo para meterla a su cama. Embry la había invitado al bar donde tocaba a fin de este mes, ya que estaba un poco copado de trabajo hasta entonces. Ella decidió ir "por curiosidad", pero yo la conocía mejor y sabía que el tipo no le era indiferente.

Limpiamos los platos del almuerzo para después ordenar los muebles y dejarlos en su posición correcta. Después de terminar nos sentamos en el sillón para tomarnos un vaso de agua.

―Bella, ¿Qué pasó entre ese tipo y tu ayer en el club? ―escupí el agua directamente en la cara de Leah por la sorpresa― ¡Iugh! ¡Asco!

Tosí por la impresión tratando de recuperar la habilidad para pasar aire a los pulmones.

―¿A que te refieres?

—No te hagas la tonta, Bella, que no se te da —dijo, limpiándose la cara con un paño que fue a buscar en la cocina mientras yo tosía―. Yo te vi. Vi como lo mirabas y vi que tenían las manos entrelazadas.

―Eso no significa nada ―respondí a la defensiva y con el mentón en alto.

―Quizás para otra persona no significa nada. Pero eres tú, la que busca romance y un final feliz de cuentos de hadas.

―Pues yo quiero eso _algún día_, pero yo no tengo tiempo en este momento para una relación ―aclaré, cruzándome de brazos―. Un beso no significa nada y…

―¡ALTO! ―me detuvo y me hizo encararla con sus manos en mis hombros. Comenzó a elevar las comisuras de sus labios lentamente hasta que formó una sonrisa tan grande como la del gato de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas― ¿Te besó anoche?

―No ―respondí con vergüenza y mirando hacia otro lado―. Lo hizo hoy.

―Oh, esto va a ser bueno. Me vas a contar todo lo que te pasó ayer y hoy con ese tipo ―dijo con la misma sonrisa en su cara. Debe haberme visto dudar porque luego me recordó que ella si me dijo todo acerca de Embry.

Le conté lo que me había pasado con Edward la noche anterior y como nos habíamos conocido. Le conté del baile y de nuestro _casi_ beso en la calle, pero sin tantos detalles como los que ella estaba acostumbrada a darme. Y además le dije de nuestro segundo encuentro en la universidad y nuestro _verdadero _beso.

―Eso es tan… sexy.

La miré con incredulidad.

―Pues no, fue desconsiderado. Me dijo que me besó solo para saber mi nombre.

―Bella ―habló, mirándome a los ojos―, ¿te gustó?

Agaché la cabeza y asentí levemente mientras sentía como mis mejillas se enrojecían.

―Pues entonces no importa el motivo ―dijo con aires de suficiencia y con una sonrisa―. ¿Y luego qué pasó?

Le relaté lo que sucedió después de besarnos, de como me ayudó con Mike y además que supo mi nombre por accidente.

―Además te ayuda con tu problemita con Mike. Pero debo decirte que los hombres siempre hacen algo bueno cuando quieren conseguir algo.

―Pues si, me dijo que quería una cita―dije sin pensarlo.

―¿En serio? ―preguntó con los ojos muy abiertos― ¿Y aceptaste?

―Bueno… sí. Pero sólo porque no me dejaba tranquila —aclaré lo último rápidamente.

―Bella, Bella, Bella. Mike ha sido insistente ¿No? ―asentí― Y tú nunca has aceptado ¿Me equivoco? ―negué con la cabeza― Entonces si aceptaste una cita con este tal Edward por insistirte por una hora, ¿No será que a ti te gusta?

―Puede que me guste… un poco ―mascullé, con las mejillas muy rojas―. Pero odio cuando cree que solo por sonreír me voy a tirar inmediatamente a sus brazos.

―Eso es bueno. Quizás deberías hacerlo sufrir un poco ―dijo con una sonrisa maligna en su cara―. Él ya te besó, pero haz que sea difícil el segundo beso.

―Yo no dije que lo iba a besar otra vez. Sólo vamos a tener una cita.

―Como sea —no me creyó―. ¿Y cuando es esta famosa cita?

―¡Oh! Es hoy.

Leah se quedó en silencio y mirándome atentamente. Juraría haber visto sobre su cabeza un signo de interrogación por lo pensativa que estaba.

―¿Hoy? ―asentí ante su pregunta― ¿Y se puede saber a que hora?

―A las siete.

—¡Bella! ¡Ya son las 5! ―empezó a gritar y me levantó del sillón de un brazo, dirigiéndome a mi habitación― ¡Estás tan atrasada! ―continuó gritando mientras revolvía mi armario buscando ropa― No puedo creerlo, nosotras hablando tranquilamente mientras podríamos haber ocupado el tiempo en arreglarte ―se dio la vuelta y me quedó mirando, donde estaba sentada en el borde de mi cama―. ¿Qué haces aún aquí? ¡Ve a ducharte mientras preparo todo!

―Leah, faltan dos horas. Creo que tengo tiempo suficiente para prepararme. Además le dije que no quería nada elaborado.

―¡Eso es peor! ―exclamó, levantando los brazos― Si fuera formal sólo te pones un vestido lindo con unos tacos y un peinado de peluquería, pero esto es muy ambiguo. ¿Con jeans o falda? ¿Blusa de lentejuelas? ¿Con una coleta o pelo suelto? ¿Con zapatos altos o bajos? ¿Accesorios? ¿Chaqueta?

―¡Tranquila! Te va a dar una embolia si sigues así ―la tomé de los brazos para que los bajara―. Me voy a duchar ahora y me voy a poner algo simple, pantalones y blusa, lo que uso siempre. Elige lo demás tú, si quieres, pero que no sea complicado ni que arriesgue mi vida, como unos tacos mortalmente altos.

La dejé en mi habitación mientras yo entré al baño para darme una ducha rápida, pero cuando toqué el agua caliente decidí demorarla un poco, enjabonándome conscientemente todo mi cuerpo, sin dejar lugar que el jabón no hubiese tocado. Como me había lavado el pelo en la mañana me hice una coleta antes de entrar a la ducha, por lo que fue el único lugar de mi cuerpo que no limpié.

Salí de la ducha en medio del vapor y caminé hacia mi habitación con sólo una toalla en mi cuerpo. Cuando llegué fui atacada por una Leah hiperactiva, que me sentó en la cama y me comenzó a maquillar inmediatamente.

―Leah, en serio. Yo le dije a Edward que no quería nada producido. No creo que el maquillaje sea necesario.

―Este no es el momento para contradecirme, ya que estamos trabajando a contrarreloj. No tenemos tiempo para eso ―siguió maquillando mis ojos mientras hablaba―. Además no te voy a maquillar tanto, sólo lo necesario. Voy a usar tonos naturales para que te veas linda, pero sencilla.

―Me gusta eso. Simple y sencillo ―la miré a los ojos―. Hablo en serio Leah. No quiero que Edward piense que me arreglo para él. Ya bastante alta está su autoestima.

―No te preocupes. Sé lo que hago.

Después de terminar con mi cara se dirigió a mi pelo, el cual lo soltó de la coleta que había hecho y lo comenzó a peinar.

―¿Sabes? Dejaré tu pelo tal como está, es lindo y le dará el toque natural que tanto estás pidiendo.

Me entregó unos jeans de corte bajo que abrazaban mis caderas y una blusa negra un poco más ajustada que las que uso normalmente, pero no repliqué. Me entregó unos zapatos ballerinas negros con un adorno blanco en forma de flor sobre ellos, que se los agradecí con todo mi corazón, porque ir con zapatos de tacón alto habría sido como firmar para un accidente seguro.

Cuando estaba por comenzar a vestirme el timbre de la puerta sonó, haciendo que ambas miráramos la puerta de mi habitación.

Como si mi habitación fuese la puerta principal.

Miré el reloj que estaba sobre mi mesa y vi que eran las 6:55. ¿Cómo pasó tan rápido el tiempo? Al parecer Leah tenía razón, sí estaba atrasada.

―Yo voy ― dijo mi hermana―, tú vístete mientras atiendo a nuestro invitado ―musitó con ese brillo característico en los ojos que me decían que nada bueno podía salir de ella.

—Leah… ―l llamé antes de que cruzara la puerta. Tenía miedo a lo que podría pasar. Sólo esperaba que no me dejara en vergüenza―. Te lo pido, por favor…

―No te preocupes ―me interrumpió―. Sólo voy a abrir la puerta y hablar un poco con él. Nada del otro mundo ―se fue entre caminando y saltando.

Me vestí lo más rápido que pude y me miré en el espejo para saber si no se me olvidaba ponerme nada. Con los nervios que estaba sintiendo en ese momento tenía que asegurarme que llevara puesto todo. No sería agradable que saliese sin pantalones a la calle. Otra vez Leah se lució con su habilidad para arreglarme, mis ojos estaban más iluminados con las sombras cafés y tonos naturales que usó en mí y mis labios tenían un color sólo un poco más rojo de lo normal, el cambio era casi indistinguible, pero me veía mucho mejor de todas maneras.

Tomé la chaqueta verde azulado de tela que estaba sobre la cama y eché en ella un poco de dinero y mis documentos por si acaso.

Ahora era el momento.

Tenía que salir de mi habitación para encontrarme con Edward y dirigirnos a nuestra cita.

Pero tenía que comenzar por salir de mi habitación.

Mis pies no me respondían y mi corazón saltaba insistentemente en mi pecho.

Es ahora. ¿Qué es lo peor que me pueda pasar?

Tomé aire para calmarme y tomé el pomo de la puerta y lo giré, abriendo lentamente.

―… _y no estás tan mal como dijo Bella._

¿Yo dije eso? ¿Qué cosa dije?

―_¿Ah si? ¿Y me podrías decir que te dijo ella sobre mí?_

―_Pues, nada malo. Pero tampoco me dijo cosas buenas. En realidad casi ni te nombro. ¿Cómo es que te llamas? ¿Edwin?_

—_Edward._

―_Como sea. No creo que te vea por acá nuevamente de todas maneras._

―_¿Por qué lo dices?_

Ok. Hasta yo escuchaba el gruñido que acompañó esa pregunta. Y eso que estaba a varios metros de la conversación.

―_No eres de su tipo._

―_¿Y cómo lo sabes si no me conoces y además Bella supuestamente no me ha nombrado?_

―_Lo presiento. Tienes ese aire de superioridad aplastante. Eres egocéntrico y un patán._

―_Y me imagino que tú eres una dulce muchacha que no juzga a los que no conoce._

Esto ya no se escuchaba bien. Sé que Leah estaba tratando de hacerlo enojar para ver su reacción y de ahí evaluarlo, pero creo que se le estaba yendo de las manos. Como Edward no se enojó con sus insultos simples estaba usando su artillería pesada.

―_Quizás no, pero yo no tengo mal aliento._

―_¡Yo no tengo mal aliento!_

―_Eso no fue lo que dijo Bella. Y ella si estuvo cerca de tu boca. Para la próxima deberías comerte una menta antes de besar a las personas para pedirle su nombre._

¡Demonios Leah! Corrí como pude hasta la sala de estar, me sentía en parte culpable, yo sabía lo que pretendía ella, pero no creí que Edward aguantaría tanto como para presenciar los insultos de alto calibre de ella. Creo que era el primero en lograrlo, al menos hasta donde yo tengo entendido.

―_¿Sabes? Te voy a hacer caso. Se nota que has tenido el problema y un consejo de alguien que lo vivenció vale mucho._

Al llegar me encontré con un Edward relajado y una Leah furiosa, ya que no le funcionaron las tácticas para hacerlo enojar.

―¿Nos vamos? ―dije, nerviosa.

Me miró y sonrió de esa forma ladeada que me hacía sentir las rodillas débiles.

—Por supuesto.

Leah se me acercó y me susurró en el oído.

―Pasó la prueba, pero no te olvides de hacerte la difícil ―miró con odio a Edward y se dio la vuelta para quedar de espaldas a él y frente mío. Me sonrió y se volvió a inclinar para hablarme―. Escúchame bien y haz lo que te digo. Cuando esté a punto de besarte piensa en algo asqueroso, como a Charlie en bikini bailando La Macarena.

Me reí y negué con la cabeza. Leah era impresionante, nunca podía seguir el rumbo de sus ideas.

Salimos del departamento y nos subimos en el ascensor.

―¿Qué te dijo para que te rieses así? ―preguntó Edward mirándome a los ojos.

Me encogí de hombros, no queriendo exponer el malvado plan de mi hermana.

―Cosas de Leah. Ella es así.

―Sí… ella es… especial.

―Lo lamento, en serio lo hago. Sabía que iba a hacer algo así, pero no pensé que llegara tan lejos. ―sonreí tímidamente―. Tienes bastante paciencia. Te felicito.

Me sonrió de forma socarrona. Genial, alimente al gran monstruo egocéntrico.

―Debo admitir que al comienzo estuvo a punto de sobrepasar mi límite. Sin embargo sentí que fueron muchos ataques juntos. No fue normal.

―Astuto de tu parte. Y… ehm…

―¿Qué, Bella?

―No tienes mal aliento ―respondí rápidamente mientras las puertas del ascensor se abrían y yo salía caminando a paso rápido. Tenía que aclarárselo, fue feo de parte de Leah decirle eso, ya que dijo una mentira seguida de una verdad. Al mencionar el tema del beso para conseguir mi nombre le daba la impresión de que en realidad yo pensaba que él tenía mal aliento. Y de hecho era todo lo contrario, tenía un aroma embriagador y el sabor de sus labios sólo se podría comparar con ambrosia de los dioses.

Caminé hasta salir del edificio, percatándome que venía sola. Al parecer caminé demasiado rápido y Edward se había quedado atrás. Me giré para saber donde venía y lo vi caminar lentamente hacia mí. Hasta el momento no me había fijado bien en él, debido al "incidente" con mi hermana, pero ahora que lo observaba con detenimiento se veía malditamente sexy. Estaba usando unos jeans oscuros que le quedaban divinos y una polera blanca con cuello en v, complementándolo con una chaqueta de cuero negra que abrazaban sus amplios hombros y espalda.

Me toqué disimuladamente el mentón, en caso de que estuviese babeando por él.

Edward llegó al lado mío y me sonrió.

―¿Apurada por llegar a nuestra cita?

―No ―me crucé de brazos para no darle la razón. Maldito engreído―. Eres tú el que camina lento. No es mi culpa.

Él simplemente rió, mientras ponía su mano en mi espalda baja incitándome a caminar hacia su auto, un Volvo plateado. Antes de que agarrase la puerta para abrirla él se me adelantó y me hizo un gesto con la mano para que entrara.

Raro. Nadie nunca había abierto la puerta por mí.

Me senté en el asiento de copiloto mientras Edward cerraba mi puerta y pasaba frente al auto para sentarse al lado mío. Me sentía un poco incómoda al saber que estaríamos en un espacio cerrado hasta que llegáramos a nuestro destino.

Mientras me ponía mi cinturón de seguridad podía sentir como Edward me miraba fijamente. Cuando logré abrocharlo con los dedos temblorosos lo miré.

―Hola —dijo, con una pequeña sonrisa―. No te había saludado. Te ves hermosa, Bella.

Sentí como mis mejillas se coloreaban de un rojo intenso. Traté de disimularlo moviendo mi cabello en su dirección, creando una muralla entre él y yo con mi pelo. Edward notó lo que traté de hacer, ya que tomó mechones de mi cabello y los puso detrás de mi oreja, dejándome otra vez expuesta ante su mirada. Demoró el toque de sus dedos en mi oreja para después bajarlos hasta mi cuello y posar su amplia palma en él.

Lo miré a sus hermosos ojos verdes, que miraban a su vez los míos con intensidad. Su sonrisa había desaparecido, dejando una expresión mortalmente seria. Cambió la dirección de su mirada a mis labios, analizándolos como si fuese el gran misterio del universo.

Comenzaba a ponerme nerviosa. Leah me dijo que me hiciese la difícil, pero era mucho más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

―¿A donde vamos? ―hablé en un susurro, tratando de romper el hechizo que nos tenía a ambos embobados.

Al parecer lo logré, ya que parpadeó varias veces como si estuviese despertando y carraspeó mientras se sentaba derecho en su asiento.

―Sorpresa ―sonrió hacia el frente y echó andar el auto.

―No me gustan las sorpresas ―me crucé de brazos mientras fruncía mi ceño.

Edward rió levemente y dio una rápida mirada hacia mi dirección.

―Pues yo organicé esto, así que son mis reglas ―miró la calle nuevamente—. Pero no te preocupes, no es nada extravagante.

Siguió manejando en silencio y yo miré por la ventana ensimismada en mis pensamientos. No me agradaba desconocer nuestro destino, en serio no me gustaban las sorpresas.

Manejó unos 15 minutos a través de la ciudad hasta llegar al frente de un restaurante italiano; no lo conocía, pero se veía agradable y cálido. Sus paredes estaban hechas de ladrillos color rojo tierra, que remarcaban el espacio que quedaba entre ellos. Tenía una pequeña división de madera entre la calle y el sitio donde había mesas al aire libre, tipo terraza, en el cual se veían parejas comiendo a la luz de las velas y unas luces tenues que parecían flotando sobre sus cabezas.

Me quedé mirando el restaurante sin percatarme que Edward se había bajado del auto y había dado la vuelta para abrirme mi puerta. Otra vez.

Creo que una chica podía acostumbrarse a estas atenciones.

Me ofreció la mano y yo sin titubear la tomé, saliendo del auto. No me soltó la mano, sino que siguió caminando conmigo hacia la puerta del local justo al lado mío. Le pasó las llaves a un chico y le dejó una cuantiosa propina para que cuidara su valioso auto.

Hombres.

La anfitriona nos saludó y nos hizo que la siguiésemos hasta nuestra mesa. Mientras caminábamos pude fijarme en la decoración, las sillas eran de madera y sobre las mesas habían dos tipos de manteles, el de abajo era blanco y el de arriba estaba en dirección cruzada al de abajo y era de color amarillo ocre. Sobre las mesas había un pequeño arreglo de flores hecha de margaritas. A lo lejos se veía un bar con muchas botellas y vasos de todos los tipos y al final del restaurante había un pequeño escenario, en el cual un hombre tocaba el violín una canción suave y cadenciosa.

Llegamos a una mesa alejada del resto, dando un toque de intimidad. Edward corrió mi silla para que me sentase y la volvió a empujar levemente cuando ya estaba sentada. Él se sentó al frente mío y me miró con una sonrisa.

La anfitriona se despidió y dijo que nos vendría a atender una mesera.

―¿Te gusta? ―preguntó.

―Sí… es lindo. Se ve agradable ―respondí sin saber bien que decir. Estaba aún un poco nerviosa.

―Este local tiene varios años. Al comienzo era mucho más pequeño y modesto, pero a través de los años se fue modernizando. Este es el restaurante donde mi padre trajo a mi madre para pedirle matrimonio.

¿Y qué se supone que debo decir ante tamaña revelación? Me trajo a un lugar al que le tiene un cariño sentimental. No es cualquier restaurante.

―Oh ―dije con sorpresa―, ¿debería estar asustada entonces? ¿Planeas proponerte? ―bromeé para salir del paso.

―No… aún ―respondió con una sonrisa.

Estaba bromeando conmigo. Creo.

―Es bueno saberlo ―seguí con la broma―. Pero nada asegura que yo diga que si.

―Tengo mis técnicas ―ladeó su sonrisa y apoyó sus codos en la mesa, inclinándose hacia mí.

―¿Puedo tomar sus órdenes? ―salté levemente ante la interrupción de la mujer que llegó a nuestra mesa. Era la mesera, una despampanante rubia de piernas largas y curvas marcadas.

Edward apoyó nuevamente la espalda al respaldo de su silla.

―¿Nos da un momento? No hemos visto el menú ―dijo con una mirada de disculpa.

―No hay problema —sonrió coqueta―, tómate tu tiempo. Volveré en un momento ―se fue caminando balanceando marcadamente sus caderas, pero Edward al parecer no la vio, ya que me miraba atentamente.

Tomé el menú y comencé a leer los platos. Todos se veían deliciosos, pero al final me decidí por ravioles con setas y una coca-cola. Edward llamó nuevamente a la mesera y pidió lo mismo que yo.

―Dime algo sobre ti ―dijo, entablando conversación.

―¿Cómo qué?

―No lo sé. Algo que no sepa ―respondió, encogiéndose de hombros―. No debe ser tan difícil, no se mucho sobre ti.

―Pues… ― comencé sin saber bien por donde empezar― Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, pero me gusta que me digan Bella. Tengo 18 años y empecé este año en pre medicina en UCLA.

―Esa información podría haberla averiguado de una forma u otra en cualquier lado. Dime algo _personal_ de ti.

―Uhm, no sé que decir. Mejor dime algo tú y ahí me dará ideas.

―De acuerdo ―frunció los labios y miró hacia arriba, que hacía entender que estaba recordando algo―. Mi padre se llama Carlisle y es médico en el hospital general de Los Ángeles. Ama su trabajo. Pasa la mayoría del tiempo ayudando a sus pacientes y cuando tiene tiempo libre participa en organizaciones de caridad junto a mi madre en ayuda a pacientes que no tienen las condiciones económicas para optar a una salud de calidad. Mi madre se llama Esme y tiene título universitario en relaciones públicas, pero no ejerce en ninguna empresa en particular, prefiere trabajar en organizaciones benéficas de distintos tipos sin remuneración y visitar orfanatos para ayudar a niños a encontrar una familia adecuada. Ella siempre quiso una familia numerosa, pero no pudo seguir, ya que después de tener a mi hermana Alice se operó de emergencia.

―Oh, eso es horrible ―dije con sincera pena―. ¿Entonces solo son tú y Alice?

―Sí, pero créeme que es suficiente a veces. Mi hermana puede ser un tanto… hiperactiva. Creo que vale por unos 10 hijos ―sonrió al hablarme de ella―. Puede hablar sin respirar y decirte muchas cosas en sólo unos segundos. Es graciosa y muy alegre.

―Parece simpática.

―Lo es. Me gustaría presentártela algún día.

―Me gustaría mucho ―concordé con él.

En eso llegó la mesera con nuestros pedidos. A mi ni me miraba, hacía como si no estuviese ahí mientras coqueteaba descaradamente con Edward. Se inclinaba más de lo necesario mostrando su ridículamente bajo escote y le sonreía cada vez que podía.

―¿Necesitas algo más? Estoy aquí para lo que necesites. Puedo darte _lo que tú pidas_ ―dijo con voz sugerente, obviamente hablando en doble sentido.

―No, gracias ―musitó Edward con voz impersonal. Luego dirigió su mirada a mí―. ¿Necesitas algo Bella?

―Estoy bien. Gracias.

Edward me sonrió y pude ver como la mesera me daba una mirada envenenada y se giró sobre sus talones enfurruñada. Le sonreí de vuelta agradeciéndole internamente que no coqueteara con ella cuando estaba frente a mí, porque debía admitir que la mujer era muy guapa y los hombres siempre van a ser hombres.

Comencé a comer en silencio, mirando mi plato como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Después de unos cuantos bocados levanté la vista y la enfoqué en el hombre que estaba frente a mí. Él a su vez levantó en sincronía su mirada y la enlazó a la mía.

―Tu turno —dijo―. Yo hablé de mi familia. Ahora háblame de la tuya.

―Bien ―tomé un trago de mi bebida mientras ordenaba mis ideas―. Mis padres se casaron cuando eran muy jóvenes. Fue el típico embarazo adolescente que concluía en matrimonio después del instituto. Mi madre tenía otros planes, yo no tenía aún un año cuando se fue de la casa conmigo a vivir a Phoenix, al otro extremo del país. A los 16 años volví a Forks, a vivir con mi padre y ahí conocí a su nueva pareja, Sue. Ella es muy buena, es la madre que prácticamente nunca tuve, ya que Reneé era como una hermana para mí, y la mayoría de las veces yo era la mayor. Al año de llegar a Forks mi padre juntó nuestra familia a la familia de Sue, que tenía dos hijos: Leah y Seth. Nos mudamos juntos y Leah se convirtió en mi hermana y mejor amiga. Somos inseparables hasta hoy.

Tomé otro trago de mi coca-cola esperando la reacción de Edward.

―¿Y por qué te mudaste con tu padre? ―preguntó con curiosidad.

Me puse nerviosa y desvié la conversación.

―Sentí que era lo correcto. ¿Siempre has vivido en LA?

Me miró con una expresión que me decía que no me creyó del todo, pero lo dejó pasar.

―De hecho, si. Mi vida ha sido de lo más monótona ―tomó unos cuantos ravioles con el tenedor y se los echó a la boca. Miré atentamente como la comida desaparecía por sus labios y su fuerte mandíbula mascaba lentamente. Jamás pensé que el acto de comer podría ser tan masculino, hasta hoy.

Terminamos de comer en silencio y nuevamente Edward me ayudó a pararme separando la silla de la mesa por mí. Estaba conociendo una nueva faceta de él, en realidad lo había conocido sexy y seductor, hoy era dulce y muy atento. Puso su mano en mi espalda baja y me dirigió hacia la salida y de nuevo a su auto. Nos subimos al auto, otra vez con ayuda de él, y comenzó a manejar en dirección contraria a mi departamento.

―Este no es el camino a mi departamento, Edward ―le recordé.

―Lo sé. Quiero prolongar un poco la cita, si no te molesta ―dirigió su mirada a mí en un semáforo en rojo―. ¿Podemos?

―De acuerdo ―concordé con mi entusiasmo contenido. Quería pasar más tiempo conmigo, ese pensamiento me hacía sentir ridículamente eufórica―. ¿A dónde vamos ahora? Y no digas que es una sorpresa —lo detuve antes de que hablara.

―Pues vamos a la playa a caminar un poco. Así podemos seguir conversando ―sonrió y siguió manejando.

Llegamos en poco tiempo a la playa. Se veía poca gente, aunque no era de extrañar, ya era tarde. Me bajé antes de que Edward llegara hasta mi puerta para abrírmela, él me miró con el ceño fruncido, pero no me dijo nada. Tomó mi mano como lo hizo cuando entramos al restaurante, pero esta vez entrelazó nuestros dedos. Ese gesto tan simple se sentía mucho más íntimo.

Caminamos hasta llegar a la arena, en donde me saqué mis ballerinas con la mano que tenía libre y enterré mis dedos en ella. Me encantaba la sensación de la arena en mis pies. Edward me miró entre divertido y admirado.

Tiré de él para que camináramos más cerca de las olas.

—¿Te gusta el mar? —preguntó.

―Sí, pero no me gusta nadar en él, me da miedo. Me gusta su sonido y mirar como las olas chocan en las rocas. Me gusta la sensación de la arena en mis pies y el viento que mueve mi pelo. Creo que es el lugar ideal para aclarar mis pensamientos y reflexionar.

―Es una linda descripción de la playa. Yo esperaba una respuesta como "Si, vengo a broncearme con mis amigas cada vez que puedo".

Reí ante su comentario.

―No sé si me has visto, mi piel no está precisamente bronceada.

Se paró frente a mí y levantó la mano que tenía libre hasta una de mis mejillas, recorriéndola con su dedo índice.

―Lo sé, me gusta así. Tienes la piel de un tono cremoso exquisito, que queda adorablemente marcado cuando tus mejillas a veces se colorean de rojo.

Como arte de magia mis mejillas efectivamente comenzaron a colorearse ante el atento escrutinio de Edward. Levanté la vista y la fijé en sus hermosos orbes verde esmeralda, que a la luz de la luna podía apreciar un brillo especial, casi hipnotizante.

Me iba a besar. Era un hecho.

Comenzó a bajar su cabeza y yo no podía pensar en algo más que sus dulces labios sobre los míos, sentía que había pasado una eternidad sin ellos y no podía aguantar un segundo más sin probarlos.

Al diablo con hacerlo sufrir.

Cerré los ojos y esperé lo inevitable.

Pero nunca pasó, porque cuando estábamos a centímetros de besarnos una ola chocó contra mis piernas y perdí el equilibrio, cayendo sobre él.

Reí a carcajadas por la ironía de la vida. Estaba hablando de que no me gustaba bañarme en el mar y una ola me ataca, dejándome mojada de la cintura para abajo. Miré a Edward, que aún estaba debajo de mí y solté otra ronda de carcajadas. Él estaba más mojado que yo, ya que la ola pasó por sobre él cuando estaba en el suelo, dejándolo completamente empapado.

Aún riéndome me levanté y le ofrecí mi mano para que se levantara. Él la tomó un poco molesto y se sacudió el agua y arena que tenía en el pelo.

Sexy.

Ahora se veía más despeinado y el agua le daba un toque sensual. Parecía modelo de catálogos, promocionando algún producto en la playa. Me tragué un gruñido de satisfacción y empleé todo mi autocontrol para no restregarme a él como una gatita.

―¿Qué pasa? ―preguntó― Te estabas riendo y luego paraste repentinamente.

Me volví a ruborizar por los pensamientos que estaba teniendo sobre él, agradecía a Dios que no tuviese la habilidad de leer mentes y saber lo que yo estaba pensando. Eso sería verdaderamente humillante.

―Nada —dije nerviosa―. Es solo que me dio un poco de frío.

―Oh. Te ofrecería mi chaqueta, pero creo que está demasiado mojada para ti y no sería de mucha ayuda.

―Es cierto ―dije entre risitas―. ¡Estás muy mojado! ―reí otra vez a carcajadas.

―¿Ah si? ¿Crees que es gracioso? ―dijo con tono amenazador― ¿Qué pasaría si tú estuvieses igual de mojada que yo?

Edward comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia mí con una mirada de depredador. Lo miré a él, luego al mar y nuevamente a él. Me dio una sonrisa torcida dando a entender el plan que tenía para mí.

―¡No! ―me di la vuelta y corrí lo más rápido que pude mientras reía sin parar. Después de unos pocos segundos Edward me alcanzó y me abrazó por detrás, enlazando sus brazos por sobre los míos, dejándome privada de cualquier movimiento evasivo. Me levantó del suelo casi sin esfuerzo y comenzó a caminar en dirección a las olas― ¡Nooo! ¡Me rindo, me rindo! ―seguía riendo― ¡Haré lo que sea!

Lo último lo hizo detenerse, pero no me soltó.

―¿Lo dices en serio? ―habló en mi oído.

Yo seguía riéndome.

―Si, lo juro. Pero nada pervertido ―le aclaré de broma.

―Eso limita mis ideas ―dijo de tono seductor―, pero aceptaré tu ofrenda de paz ―me dio la vuelta para que lo encarara―. Ahora ¿qué podría ser?

―Te podría hacer un masaje de pies, Leah dice que soy muy buena.

―Tentador, pero no ―miró hacia arriba mientras golpeaba su dedo índice en su mentón―. No se me ocurre nada bueno en este momento y quiero aprovechar muy bien este deseo, mi _Bella genio._

Me reí por su ocurrencia.

―Pero que conste que solo es uno, no tres como las demás genios. Yo soy única.

―Sí, lo eres ―dijo con intensidad.

―Uhm… ― hora de cambiar de tema― ¿no deberíamos irnos? Hay un poco de viento y en serio me está dando un poco de frío.

―Seguro, vamos. No te quiero enferma, aún no tengo mi título para cuidar como se debe a mi paciente favorita.

Caminamos hacia el volvo otra vez con nuestros dedos entrelazados, esta vez lo sentí más natural y yo estaba menos nerviosa. Se sentía casi normal.

Al llegar al lado del auto Edward frunció el ceño.

―¿Qué pasa? ―pregunté.

―Nada… es solo que… se van a mojar los asientos ―frunció mucho más el ceño.

Hombres.

Hombres y sus preciados autos.

―Oh. ¿Y si tomamos el autobús? ―giró rápidamente su mirada a mi dirección y abrió los ojos como platos― ¡Oh vamos! ¿Le tienes miedo al transporte público? ―bromeé con él.

―¡Claro que no! ―aclaró de inmediato― Solo… no me gusta.

―No pasará nada, lo prometo ―dije con seriedad fingida.

―Súbete al auto ―masculló con cansancio―, luego lo mandaré a que lo limpien.

―Como sea ―abrí la puerta del copiloto una vez más antes que Edward―. Yo solo decía.

Edward subió al auto y me encaró.

―¿Qué pasa contigo y las puertas? ¿No te gusta que las abra?

―No es que no me guste ―dije―. Es… raro. Nadie nunca me había abierto las puertas. No estoy acostumbrada.

―Pues ahora te acostumbrarás, porque a mi me gusta abrirte las puertas ―me lo dijo con una sonrisa pero con convicción en la voz. Me estaba empezando a gustar el lado caballero de Edward, parecía salido de otra época―. ¿Estamos de acuerdo?

Asentí levemente con la cabeza. Nos pusimos el cinturón de seguridad y Edward puso marcha a su preciado, pero ahora mojado, volvo.

Conversamos esta vez camino a mi departamento, como las clases que tenía, las clases de él, mascotas que habíamos tenido, mi comida favorita, mi color favorito y mis flores favoritas. En general a Edward le gustaba preguntarme las cosas que más me gustaban y sentía que de verdad ponía atención y le interesaban mis respuestas.

Sin percatarme cómo pasó el tiempo, llegamos al frente del edificio. Edward apagó el motor y me dio una mirada de "acuérdate que yo abro las puertas" .Yo sólo sonreí y le asentí.

Ya fuera del auto caminó al lado mío hasta la entrada principal.

―Así que… adiós ―dijo tímidamente pasándose la mano por su desordenada cabellera.

―Sí… adiós.

Edward me miró por última vez y giró sobre sus talones hacia su auto. Lo miré como caminaba lentamente y como los músculos de la espalda se marcaban en su remera empapada, ya que la chaqueta se la había sacado y la había dejado en el volvo.

Se veía sexy como el infierno.

―¡Edward! ―grité sin pensarlo tanto. No quería pensar. Él se giró con una mirada curiosa, yo solo pude verlo en cámara lenta y con una canción seductora. Me sentía como en una película romántica, y en esas películas los protagonistas siempre se besan ¿no?

Corrí hacia él y enrollé mis brazos a su cuello enterrando mis dedos en su cabello. Inmediatamente estampé mis labios a los suyos. Creo que lo sorprendió al principio, yo comencé a mover mis labios sobre los de él de forma lenta, pero rápidamente Edward tomó control y puso sus manos en mi espalda, acercándome a él hasta que todo nuestro cuerpo se juntara. Pasó su lengua delineando mi labio inferior, pidiendo permiso para entrar, que le concedí con ansias abriendo mi boca. Nuestras lenguas se encontraron y disputaron una batalla por la supremacía. Al parecer yo "perdí", ya que su lengua entró a mi cavidad saboreando todo lo que podía mientras sus manos subían y bajaban por mi espalda. Se me escapó un gemido de mi garganta por las miles de sensaciones que estaba experimentando. En algún momento se nos acabó el aire, así que nos tuvimos que separar levemente, pero quedamos a una distancia mínima, nuestros labios casi se tocaban y nuestras respiraciones entrecortadas se mezclaban. Edward se recuperó antes que yo y tomó mi labio inferior con sus dientes, mordisqueando, lamiendo y succionando perezosamente.

Me separé de él y le di una sonrisa.

―Adiós ―me giré y comencé a caminar hacia el edificio, dejándolo ahí parado. Creo que no fue exactamente lo que dijo Leah, pero esta vez yo fui la que di el primer paso y comencé el beso, así que técnicamente él no me besó, sino que yo lo besé a él. Contenta con mis acciones abrí la puerta principal, todavía con las mariposas revoloteando en mi estómago. Estaba entrando cuando sonó mi celular de un número desconocido.

―¿Diga?

―Buenas noches Bella ―era su aterciopelada voz. Me giré para verlo y ahí estaba, al lado de su volvo en una pose sexy y su sonrisa ladeada. Cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron él me guiñó un ojo―. Sueña conmigo ―me colgó y se dio la vuelta para entrar al auto.

―Maldito arrogante ―dije para mí con una sonrisa.

Siempre debía tener la última palabra.

* * *

**¡Hola! ¿Les gustó la primera cita? Déjenme un review con su opinión.**

**Me costó un poco escribirla y creo que este es el capítulo más largo que he hecho. Voy de menos a más. Como que me emociono escribiendo y no me doy ni cuenta cuando llego hasta la página 18 del Word. Al comienzo me acuerdo que me decía "Ya, mínimo 5 páginas" y me costaba llegar a ese número, ahora las paso como si nada. xD**

**Y otra cosa, algunas me han preguntado si es que Edward tiene novia… pues si. Como dice en el summary, él efectivamente tiene novia, ustedes lo saben, yo lo sé, pero Bella aún no lo sabe. ¿Qué creen que pasará cuando lo sepa? No falta mucho, tengan paciencia. :P**

**Bueno… eso. Gracias a las guapas que me escriben reviews, que me ponen en alerta o en favoritos o que simplemente me leen, ¡me encanta saber que leen! :D**

**Sin más que agregar, me despido… ¡Nos leemos hasta la próxima! :D**


	6. Pequeñas Confesiones

**Los personajes no son míos, son de Stephanie Meyer. La historia si que es mía. :P**

* * *

**6. PEQUEÑAS CONFESIONES**

**Bella POV:**

Llegué a mi departamento no se exactamente cómo, sentía que caminaba por las nubes y veía arco iris por todos lados. Después de eliminar los nervios iniciales de la primera cita sentí que fue una de las mejores noches de mi vida, quizás la mejor.

Edward era divertido, amable, caballeroso, juguetón, pero también podía ser sexy y apasionado. Y la forma en que besaba… ¡Dios mío! Podría besarlo todo el día y no me quejaría.

Me preguntaba que otras cosas hacía bien…

Mhmm…

―¡Bella!

Sentí que a lo lejos alguien me llamaba, pero estaba demasiado embobada pensando en aquellos deliciosos labios que había saboreado minutos atrás.

―¡Bella! ―me zamarreó Leah con sus manos en mis hombros y gritándome en la cara.

―Leah, Leah, Leeeeah… ―canté su nombre y pasé mis brazos por su cuello mientras la abrazaba― ¿No es linda la vida? Los pájaros cantan, los niños ríen, el cielo es azul…

―¡BELLA! ―volvió a sacudirme, interrumpiendo mi felicidad― ¿Por qué estás tan mojada? ¿Y tan… feliz? No me malinterpretes, me gusta verte así. Feliz quiero decir, no mojada.

Me alejé un poco de ella y seguí caminando dentro del departamento hacia mi habitación, dando pequeños saltitos de felicidad cada unos cuantos pasos. Ya dentro de mi cuarto me vi en el espejo de cuerpo entero; tenía la ropa semi mojada de la cintura hacia arriba y completamente empapada hacia abajo, mi cabello estaba despeinado y se notaban granos de arena en mi cuero cabelludo. Pero lo que más me llamó la atención fue mi cara; mis mejillas estaban sonrosadas, mis ojos tenían un brillo especial y creo que nunca antes me había visto sonreír de esa manera.

―Escúpelo ―dijo mi hermana detrás de mí―. Anda, quiero escucharlo todo.

Giré sobre mis talones para mirarla, ella estaba apoyada en un costado de su espalda en el marco de la puerta con sus brazos cruzados y una sonrisa cómplice.

―Fue… ―suspiré sin poder evitarlo.

―¿Tan perfecta fue la cita?

―No, para nada ―aclaré con alegría―. Estuve nerviosa gran parte de la noche, hubo silencios incómodos, nuestra mesera se le insinuó a Edward de forma descarada, nos mojó una ola casi por completo, pero ―volví a suspirar― me encantó.

―Eres tan rara a veces. Ven ―me tomó del brazo y me hizo caminar con ella―, entra al baño y date una ducha caliente, mañana cuando estés más cuerda me cuentas como te fue.

Acepté sin replicar, además, tenía un poco de frío y hoy habían pasado muchas cosas. Necesitaba meditar todo lo ocurrido con mi almohada. Me bañé con agua muy caliente y me puse mi típico pijama: una remera vieja de Seth que le había cortado con las tijeras alrededor del cuello y unas bragas. Me metí a la cama y el sueño me venció apenas terminé de cubrirme con las sábanas.

.

.

Abrí mis ojos y parpadeé unas cuantas veces. ¿Fue un hermoso sueño? Me senté en la cama estirando los músculos de mis brazos mientras bostezaba muy fuerte. Cuando terminé de desemperezarme pude ver el rastro de agua y arena que había dejado la noche anterior en la alfombra de la habitación.

Sonreí.

No fue un sueño. Fue simplemente la hermosa realidad.

Sentía el imperioso de deseo de coger un cuaderno y anotar "Bella y Edward" rodeándolo con un corazón. Es más, escribir mi nombre junto a su apellido con muchos corazoncitos alrededor…

¿Qué me pasa?

Creo que Leah tenía un poco de razón anoche. Estoy un poco loca.

Pero escribirlo sólo una vez no le hará mal a nadie.

Me paré de golpe y busqué una hoja de cuaderno, contenta de cumplir mi pequeño impulso de adolescente hormonal. Encontré uno y comencé a escribir mientras hablaba…

― B-E-L-L-A… Bella…

Oh. Dios.

¿CUÁL ERA SU APELLIDO?

Se me colorearon las mejillas ante tamaño descubrimiento. Había _salido_ con un chico con el que no le sabía el apellido. Había _besado_ a un chico sin saber su apellido, y no sólo una vez.

―Tranquilízate, Bella ―me dije ―, sólo pregúntaselo y ya. Fin del problema.

Tomé mi celular, que estaba en la mesa de noche, y busqué en el registro su número. Iba a marcar cuando un millón de mariposas revolotearon en mi estómago. Solté el aparato por la sorpresa y éste cayó con un ruido seco.

Juraría que retrocedí cinco años en el tiempo y ahora era otra vez una niña enamoradiza que se pone nerviosa simplemente por hablar por teléfono. Respiré unas cuantas veces para calmarme y me convencí a mi misma que sólo era una llamada y no debería importarme tanto.

―Sólo es una llamada, sólo es una llamada, sólo es una llamada… ―me repetía muchas veces como si fuese un mantra mientras sostenía fuerte mi celular.

Cuando ya estaba casi convencida de mi auto persuasión, el celular sonó.

—¡Mierda! ―solté otra vez el celular. Desde mi posición pude ver hacia abajo que era el mismo número que había sonado anoche, pero no tenía identificador de nombres, ya que aún no lo había registrado.

Sabía que era él.

Me senté en el suelo y tomé el teléfono, apretando contestar.

―¿Diga? ―traté que mi voz sonase segura, pero no lo escondí del todo.

―Hola ―su hermosa voz me provocó un pequeño estremecimiento y sentí como mi respiración se agitaba un poco―, ¿te desperté?

―N-no, ya estaba despierta ― _"Y pensando en llamarte",_ dije para mí.

―Me alegro —dijo con una sonrisa en su voz―. Me preguntaba ¿Qué harás hoy?

―Yo… tengo clases ―miré el reloj y vi que eran las 8:00― en una hora.

―¿Y después?

―Pues… salgo a las 1:00 y almorzaré en la universidad.

―Perfecto. Te pasaré a buscar a la facultad.

―¿Cómo? ― soné como idiota, pero la conversación era demasiado rápida para mí.

―Quiero almorzar contigo, Bella ―me explicó con un deje de burla―. Y tengo una hora libre para hacerlo. ¿Almorzarías conmigo? ¿Por favor?

Me pidió que almorzara con él.

―¿En la universidad?

―No… te llevaré a otro lugar ―contestó misterioso.

―Pero solo tienes una hora.

―Es todo lo que necesito. Nos vemos hasta entonces.

―¡Espera! ―casi le grité al teléfono― Yo quería preguntarte algo.

―¿Sí?

―Yo… ehm… tu… ¿_Cuálestuapellido_? ―la pregunta la dije tan rápido que dudé si es que me había entendido bien―. ¿Edward?

Sentí una risotada al otro lado del teléfono.

Una risa sexy, debo añadir.

―¿No sabes mi apellido? ―dijo entre risas.

―No ―contesté, algo mosqueada―. ¿Y por qué debería? Nunca me lo dijiste.

―Bueno, tú nunca preguntaste ―replicó con arrogancia.

―Yo te dije el mío y tú no lo preguntaste ―le aseguré.

― _Touché_, señorita Swan.

―¿Y bien? ―pregunté un poco impaciente ante el silencio de Edward.

―Mi nombre es Edward Cullen.

_Edward Cullen._

_Bella Cullen._

_Bella de Cullen._

_Edward Cullen y esposa._

―¿Bella? ―dijo sacándome de mis ensoñaciones.

―Sí, nos vemos. Adiós.

―Adiós.

Me levanté del suelo un poco confundida. ¿Tenía otra cita? ¿Almuerzo se considera cita? Salí de mi habitación rascándome la cabeza, aún me quedaba un poco de arena en el cabello, que ahora parecía nido de pájaros ya que ayer traté de lavármelo un poco y después no lo sequé. Siempre cometía el mismo error y todas las veces me digo lo mismo: "nunca más me acuesto con el pelo mojado, al otro día me voy a arrepentir". Pues al parecer nunca aprendo.

Me metí a la ducha y me lavé otra vez el pelo. Salí un poco apurada, ya que me quedaba poco tiempo para ir a clases, y en mi habitación me puse unos jeans y una blusa gris. Luego fui hasta la cocina para prepararme un café y comer algo. Cuando iba a abrir el refrigerador me encontré con una nota de Leah pegada con los imanes magnéticos en forma de frutas.

_Hey, creo que llegaré tarde hoy, tengo que ponerme al día por mi inasistencia de ayer a mis clases. No hagas nada que yo no haría… en realidad yo hago de todo, así que limítate a no hacer nada que implique policías._

_Cariños, Leah._

Sonreí ante el ingenio de Leah, nunca esperaba lo que me iba a decir.

Me comí unas tostadas con mantequilla y me tomé una taza de café a la velocidad de la luz, fui rápidamente al baño a cepillarme los dientes y salí de carrera del edificio. Manejé hacia la universidad y llegué justo a tiempo a clases de matemáticas.

Odiaba matemáticas.

Más que las fiestas.

Pero como estaba en la oferta académica tuve que resignarme y esperar pasar la asignatura lo antes posible para no verla nunca más.

En la entrada de la sala me encontré con Ángela, Jessica y Lauren.

―¡Hola Bella! ―saludó Jessica.

―Hola Jess ―saludé con menos efusividad―. Hola chicas —me dirigí a Ángela y Lauren.

―Bella, supe que estás tomando clases particulares de Biología. Qué extraño, yo tomo esa clase contigo y podría jurar que las preguntas que hacía el profesor las respondías bien ―señaló Jessica. Ella siempre tan chismosa.

―Sí, pues… al comienzo me iba bien… pero… ehm… ya sabes… ahora no.

_Muy convincente, Bella. Sólo te faltó tartamudear._

―Oh. Lástima. ¿Y quién te está dando clases? ―fisgoneó Jessica.

―Yo… no creo que lo conozcas. Está entrando a Medicina y ya cursó todos estos ramos, así que decidió ayudarme. Se llama Edward… Cullen.

A Jessica se le iluminaron los ojos con un brillo extraño y una sonrisa rara cruzó por su cara

―¿Cullen? Creo que lo conozco, su padre es médico, al igual que el mío. Lo he visto unas cuantas veces en encuentros sociales ―sonrió un poco más y comencé a tener miedo. Se veía espeluznante―. ¿Sabías qué…?

―Entrando señoritas, no tengo todo el día ―nos pidió el profesor.

Así que cruzamos la puerta en silencio y nos sentamos en nuestros respectivos asientos. Yo me senté al lado de Ángela, a pesar de que Jessica me hacía gestos con las manos para que me sentara atrás con ella para seguir conversando. Honestamente preferiría comer tierra antes de pasar cuatro horas escuchando su voz nasal y la vida de media ciudad.

_Las horas pasaron volando_… cuanto me habría gustado decir eso. Fue horrible. Números y más números. Las horas fueron eternas. Lo único bueno era saber que Edward me estaría esperando a la salida de esta tortura. Podría ver sus hermosos ojos otra vez.

Salí de clases con Ángela al lado mío y con un dolor de cabezas nuevo.

―Qué lástima que el profesor haya cambiado la prueba, ¿no?

―¿Uh? Perdón, la cabeza me está matando. ¿Qué me decías?

―La prueba de Matemáticas, la cambiaron para el próximo lunes. Adiós planes de fin de semana ―dijo Ángela con pena―. Quería salir con Ben, mi novio. Pero le tendré que decir que mejor no viaje, la materia está muy difícil.

―Dímelo a mí, odio las matemáticas.

―Bella, ¿conoces al chico que te está mirando a lo lejos?

Ángela estaba parada justo frente mío y miraba por sobre mi cabeza. Miré en su dirección y me enfoqué él. Edward estaba a unos metros de mí, con esa sexy sonrisa ladeada, mirándome atentamente.

Me giré otra vez y sentí como mis mejillas se coloreaban de un tono rosa.

—Si, Ang. Es Edward. Mi… tutor.

—Oh, es bastante guapo ―sonrió amablemente. Ella me agradaba, si esa misma oración la hubiese dicho Jessica creo que no habría sabido responder pacíficamente.

―Sí, lo es ―musité con timidez―. Nos vemos mañana. Adiós.

Me alejé de ella con un gesto de despedida y me encaminé en dirección de Edward. Cuando ya estaba cerca él acortó la distancia y me tomó de una mano mientras me daba un beso justo en la comisura derecha de mi boca.

―¿Cómo estuvieron las clases? ―preguntó suavemente, sin soltar mi mano y sin alejarse.

―Aburridas ―respondí con un suspiro al final.

―Bueno, ahora compensaré tu mañana aburrida ―dijo seguro de sí mismo con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Arqueé una ceja ante su arrogancia.

―¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

―Espera y verás ―susurró, tirando mi mano que estaba agarrada a la suya, instándome a caminar.

―Ya te dije que odio las sorpresas ―le recordé caminando al lado de él.

―Te daré una pista entonces. Vamos a ir a comer y luego te voy a llevar a un lugar en donde ocupo la mayor parte de mi tiempo.

―¿Todo en una hora? Permíteme dudarlo ―dije bromeando.

―¿Tienes clases después?

―Sí, a las 3:30.

―Entonces te estoy secuestrando hasta esa hora ―dijo, mirándome con esos hermosos orbes verdes, que cuando jugaba conmigo le veía un brillo de travesura.

Llegamos al estacionamiento e inmediatamente busqué con la mirada el volvo de Edward, pero fue grande mi sorpresa cuando él me llevó a un despampanante porche amarillo.

―¿Te gusta? ―preguntó sonriendo.

―No me digas que te compraste un auto nuevo porque el antiguo tenía agua de mar ―pregunté, entre asustada e impresionada.

Edward rió ante mi comentario y negó repetidas veces con la cabeza.

―No, es de Alice. Se lo pedí mientras limpian mi volvo ―dijo entre risas―. ¿Tan snob me veo?

―Sí ―dije para molestarlo―. Solo te falta el monóculo y una pipa en tu mano. ¡Ah! Y claro, el acento inglés.

Siguió riendo mientras me abría la puerta del auto y me hacía meterme en él. Cuando se sentó en el asiento de copiloto me miró otra vez con una sonrisa.

―Eres increíble. ¿Lo sabías?

Y claro, me ruboricé hasta la punta del pelo.

Traté de llevar la conversación a un punto más seguro.

―¿Y… qué hará Alice sin auto? Digo, ahora que le quitaste el suyo.

―No se lo _quité_. Ella me lo prestó. Por lo demás, muy pocas veces lo usa. Su novio Jasper la pasa a buscar y dejar todos los días. Prácticamente le tuve que sacar las telas de arañas.

―Exagerado.

―Además no podría negarle nada a su hermano favorito ―me miró con unos ojos parecidos a los del gato con botas de la película de Shrek.

―Eres su único hermano ―reí.

Mientras reíamos de tonterías Edward manejó por la ciudad hasta llegar a un pequeño local de comida rápida. Paró el motor y me miró seriamente.

―¿Te gusta la comida chatarra? Olvidé preguntarte. Podemos irnos si quieres. Dime qué quieres comer y yo…

―Para ―interrumpí sus divagaciones―. Me gusta.

―¿Estás segura? ―me miró intensamente― Porque te aseguro que no me sentiré mal si me dices que nos vayamos, te podría llevar a…

—¡Para! ―lo interrumpí nuevamente, pero esta vez riendo― En serio, ¿a quién no le gusta la comida rápida? Vamos, entremos ya ―y con la última frase me saqué el cinturón de seguridad y abrí mi puerta.

Oh, oh.

Abrí la puerta.

Levanté la vista y la enfoqué en el ceño fruncido de Edward, que ya estaba frente a mí en el lado de pasajero del auto.

―Lo lamento. Lo olvidé ―dije apenada.

Seguía con las cejas juntas.

―Yo… ¿lo siento? ―no sabía cómo solucionar este bizarro problema. Un chico se enojó conmigo porque yo abrí MI puerta y no él.

―Bien, te perdonaré… con una condición ―dijo serio.

―De acuerdo ―acepté inmediatamente.

Se acercó a mí lentamente y me tomó la cara posando ambas palmas en mis mejillas, descendiendo poco a poco. Mi respiración se volvió errática y sentí mariposas en mi estómago.

Muy suavemente rozó sus labios a los míos, fue solo un toque, una caricia. Muy distinto a los otros dos besos que ya habíamos tenido. Este era inocente y calmado. Edward lo terminó con un corto beso en los labios y luego me besó la nariz.

―Perdonada ―dijo con una sonrisa.

Wow. Creo que _olvidaré _abrir mis puertas más seguido.

Entré al local aún embobada de la mano de Edward. Él solo me miraba y sonreía. El lugar era bastante simple, sillas y mesas de metal y carteles de promociones en las paredes. Nos sentamos al final y tomamos los menús que ya estaban en la mesa.

Decidimos lo que queríamos comer y le pedimos a la mesera nuestra orden. Ambos quisimos una hamburguesa con papas fritas y una coca-cola, sólo que la mía era sin pepinillos. Se demoraron muy poco con nuestra orden, así que nuestro almuerzo fue bastante rápido.

De vez en cuando Edward tomaba mi mano por sobre la mesa y jugaba con mis dedos, y otras veces cuando yo hablaba me miraba intensamente y me daba pequeñas sonrisas ladeadas.

Sentía que yo le gustaba. Y a mí me gustaba él también.

Nuestra "relación" era más natural, más fluida. Hablábamos de todo y de nada. Nunca había sentido una conexión con una persona tan fuerte como él. Sentía que lo conocía de hace mucho tiempo, a pesar de solo conocerlo 3 días.

Antes de salir fui al baño mientras él insistió en pagar la cuenta. "Yo te invité, yo pago" me dijo. Me lavé las manos y los dientes con el cepillo de dientes que llevaba en la mochila y salí.

Nos subimos nuevamente al auto y Edward manejó unos pocos minutos hasta llegar a nuestro destino. El hospital general de Los Ángeles.

―¿Me trajiste al hospital?

―Sí ―dijo con una sonrisa. Bajamos del auto y él pasó un brazo por sobre mis hombros mientras me hablaba y caminábamos hacia el edificio―. Como decía, gran parte de mi tiempo lo paso aquí. Al comienzo venía para juntar puntos en mi currículo y así entrar en una buena facultad de Medicina, pero después me di cuenta que eso no era lo más importante. Acá se viene a ayudar a los pacientes, y no sólo en el ámbito de la salud, a veces las personas necesitan simplemente hablar con alguien, saber que pueden ser escuchados y asistidos. Mi padre me enseñó algunas curaciones simples, así que como vengo tanto acá las enfermeras me dejan hacer fichas clínicas y algunas suturas, después sólo llamo al médico de turno para que firme los altas. Me da la posibilidad de ejercer la Medicina en una forma más cercana, más familiar.

Quedé impresionada ante el pequeño discurso de Edward. Él no sólo era atractivo, era increíblemente humano y generoso con los demás. Ahora entendía por qué me había traído aquí, me quería mostrar un aspecto muy importante de su carácter. Me está diciendo con acciones quién es él.

―Entonces estaba pensando que como ambos tenemos unos horarios tan raros y no nos queda mucho tiempo, pues podrías hacer rondas conmigo, antes de que empiecen mis clases.

―Me encantaría ―dije sinceramente―. Es impresionante lo que haces aquí.

―No es para tanto, pero hago lo que puedo.

Quien iba a pensar que el "señor arrogante" tenía un lado humilde.

Caminamos por los pasillos hasta llegar a una puerta donde decía "camerinos". Entramos y Edward me pasó un delantal blanco de mi talla mientras él se ponía su delantal oficial que tenía un broche en el pecho con su nombre y abajo decía "Estudiante de Medicina UCLA".

―Vamos.

Caminamos otra vez por los pasillos del hospital hasta que llegamos a Urgencias. La enfermera de turno que estaba en el mesón saludó a Edward efusivamente y le pasó las fichas que de las personas que estaban en los biombos, esperando ser atendidos.

―En general las personas no vienen por una "urgencia" a Urgencias ―comenzó a explicar Edward―. Muchas veces vienen por problemas menores. Heridas leves o síntomas falsos. Sin embargo hay que ser precavidos y anotar todos los síntomas. Un dolor de abdomen se puede convertir en una apendicitis sin problema.

Me maravillaba escucharlo en un ámbito más académico, además, se le notaba que le gustaba lo que hacía. Hablaba con convicción y hacía gestos con las manos para enfatizar cosas que creía importantes.

Vimos a un niño de cuatro años que llegó con su padre por una caída, era solo una torcedura de tobillo, pero el padre estaba muy asustado, ya que su esposa había salido de viaje de negocios y era la primera vez que se quedaba solo con su hijo. El niño soltaba algunas lágrimas, pero no lloraba. Edward tranquilizó al padre y le vendó el tobillo al niño haciéndolo reír con bromas o hablándole de dibujos animados, para que no le doliese tanto. Le dio indicaciones simples al hombre y nos despedimos con muchos agradecimientos.

Luego vimos a un hombre de 50 años con hipo crónico. Edward lo examinó y le hizo una serie de preguntas, pero no encontró nada extraño. Le explicó al paciente en palabras simples lo que era el hipo y le dijo que no hay una forma médica de detenerlo. De todas maneras le dijo que si tenía otros síntomas o se sentía mal que no dudara en volver.

Después de esos dos pacientes nos tomamos un descanso de diez minutos, fuimos a una pequeña oficina, en donde había libros de todos los tipos, un escritorio y un sillón para dos personas.

―Es la oficina de mi padre ―dijo mientras me pasaba un refresco―. Hoy no trabaja, es su día libre, pero me deja ocuparla cuando vengo acá.

―Es linda. Tiene muchos libros ―musité, mirando el mueble que estaba tras el escritorio.

―Sí, creo que se nos hizo costumbre. Vamos a librerías y compramos libros en cantidades industriales ―terminó con una pequeña carcajada.

―Eso es tan genial. Me encanta hacer lo mismo, pero a veces tengo que contentarme con comprar sólo unos pocos. Leah siempre me dice que sería mejor aprovechar ese tiempo y dinero en comprar ropa.

―Leah y Alice al parecer se llevarían bien. Mi hermana le encanta comprar.

Estábamos en el sillón conversando de muchas cosas mientras nos tomábamos nuestros refrescos. Nos tomábamos de las manos mientras hablábamos y a veces Edward me tocaba el cabello o la mejilla suavemente, provocando pequeñas descargas eléctricas en mi cuerpo. La estaba pasando muy bien.

Ya pasado el tiempo volvimos a Urgencias.

Edward tomó la única ficha que había y comenzó a leer en voz alta.

― Emmet Greene, estudiante de Educación Física, 22 años. Llega con un dolor en la rodilla izquierda.

Cuando alcé la vista me encontré con el chico que había chocado el día anterior. Una sonrisa involuntaria se asomó en mi cara.

―¡Hey! ―dijo el chico― ¡Te conozco! Eres la muchacha que choca con hombres sexys ―dijo con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

Me reí ante su comentario.

―Y tú vendrías siendo el que le gustan los _Black Eyed Peas_ y mata la música cada vez que puede.

Una gran carcajada retumbó en todo el hospital. Al parecer no solo tenía grandes músculos, también tenía unos pulmones muy grandes.

―Eres graciosa ―dijo después de calmarse―. Y dime, ¿tú serás mi enfermera que atenderá todas mis _dolencias_? ―susurró, moviendo sus cejas arriba y abajo.

Si otro chico me lo hubiese dicho me habría molestado, pero él me caía bien, era gracioso. No lo tomé como una frase de ligue, era simplemente una broma.

―Para tu información, no soy enfermera. Y no, no puedo atender tus dolencias. De hecho sólo estoy acá de observadora. El que te va a atender es él ―me di la vuelta para mirar a Edward y señalarle a Emmet que él sería el que lo atendería, pero cuando giré me encontré con un seño fruncido y una línea recta que remplazaba su boca―. ¿Edward?

Carraspeó y aligeró su expresión, pero no del todo.

―¿Se conocen? ―preguntó con una voz un poco dura.

―No ―dije al mismo tiempo que Emmet decía que si. En realidad no lo conocía, sólo había chocado con él.

―Como sea, Bella ―aparentó indiferencia, acercándose al paciente―. Te voy a examinar.

Mientras lo examinaba comencé a pensar en la extraña reacción que tuvo Edward. En un momento estaba bien y nos reíamos, y al otro se convierte en una persona malhumorada sin razón aparente.

Emmet comenzó a quejarse de los dolores que estaba sintiendo cuando Edward movía su articulación de arriba abajo con suavidad.

―_Au, auch, ou, ay…_ ―seguía diciendo― Bella, sostenme la mano mientras me examinan, me duele mucho.

Me estaba acercando cuando escucho un extraño ruido cerca de mí. Miré y al parecer Edward _gruñó _muy fuerte.

―Ya termino ―dijo cortante.

Yo me quedé en mi posición un poco extrañada. Comencé a atar cabos. Edward estaba bien antes de entrar a este biombo. Acá vimos a Emmet y conversamos y bromeamos y…

Oh. Por. Dios.

¿Se puso celoso?

¿Pensó que yo había tenido algo con él?

Sonreí ante mi descubrimiento, nunca antes un chico me había celado. Se sentía bien de una forma muy retorcida.

―Listo ―estaba anotando cosas en la ficha agarrando el lápiz muy fuerte. Hasta sus nudillos se veían blancos―. Tienes una lesión en el menisco interno. Recomiendo reposo por unos cuantos días, hielo, compresión y elevación de la pierna. Deberías ir de todas maneras a un traumatólogo para prevenir complicaciones ―dijo todo sin mirarlo.

Emmet lo miró con la boca entreabierta. Creo que sólo captó la mitad de lo que dijo Edward.

Me acerqué a él y le expliqué más lento.

―Emmet, tuviste una lesión en el menisco, un hueso que está en la rodilla. No hay ningún problema, de hecho es una lesión bastante común en los deportistas. Sólo tienes que reposar unos días y quizás luego usar unas muletas para que no hagas fuerza, pero mientras tanto trata de quedarte quieto, descansa. Ponte hielo y pon unas cuantas almohadas para elevar tu pierna. Ya vas a ver que te vas a sentir mejor ―concluí con una sonrisa.

―Gracias Bella ―murmuró, sonriéndome de vuelta.

Salimos del biombo y dejamos la ficha en el mesón. Caminamos de vuelta a la oficina, pero esta vez los ánimos eran distintos. Edward aún estaba enojado. Yo solo sonreía como boba.

―Se conocen más de lo que admites, Bella. No dejas de sonreír desde que vimos al último paciente ―dijo con un tono agrio.

―Nop, no sonrío por eso y no lo conozco mucho. De hecho lo conocí ayer ―respondí, contenta―. ¿Quieres saber por qué sonrío? ―pregunté sentándome en el sillón y haciéndole un gesto con la mano para que se sentara.

― Como sea ―masculló molesto, pero se sentó al lado mío.

―Sonrío porque tú estás enojado ―me miró con una ceja alzada―. Quiero decir, me causa gracia la razón de tu enojo ―me expliqué mejor.

—¿Y por qué crees que estoy enojado? Porque no lo estoy ―me aseguró con arrugas en la frente.

―Sí, lo estás―reí, mientras le pasaba un dedo por su entrecejo, tratando de estirar esas pequeñas arrugas―. Me da risa porque creo que… te pusiste celoso.

―¿Celoso? Yo no soy celoso ―aseguró con un bufido.

―Bueno, lo parecías cuando hablaba con Emmet. Creo que estabas un poco molesto porque hablaba con él.

―No lo estaba. No me importa. No soy celoso, nunca lo he sido ―me dijo con los brazos cruzados.

―Que bien ―dije, mientras me paraba del sillón haciendo un ademán para salir de la oficina. Quería probarle su equivocación―. Porque quería seguir hablando con él sobre…

No alcancé a seguir hablando, porque Edward me tomó fuertemente del brazo y me hizo sentar sobre sus piernas, mientras tomaba con fuerza mi cara y me estampaba un beso agresivo.

Por la sorpresa no pude hacer nada, sólo limitarme a mirarlo con los ojos bien abiertos. Vi fuego en su mirada.

Se separó un poco de mí para delinear mis labios con su lengua. Ante aquella sensación no pude más que cerrar mis ojos y abrir la boca para que entrase. Su lengua entró en mi cavidad, saboreando todo lo que tenía a su paso. Al comienzo sus movimientos eran frenéticos, pero poco a poco fueron disminuyendo de velocidad para dar fruto a un beso lento y sensual.

Mis manos fueron a su cabello, masajeándolo y tirándolo levemente. Las suyas fueron a mi cintura, pero luego migraron a mi espalda, acariciándola en pequeños círculos.

Su lengua entraba y salía de mi boca, provocando pequeños gemidos desde mi garganta. Quise explorar su boca tal como lo hizo con la mía, así que saqué mi lengua y la introduje bruscamente. Edward soltó el gruñido más sexy que he escuchado en mi vida.

Nuestras lenguas danzaban la una con la otra, suaves, en sincronía. Sentía un calor que se estaba acumulando en mi bajo vientre y podía sentir como la anatomía de Edward crecía bajo mío. Sentía el ambiente cargado de deseo y todas mis terminaciones nerviosas estaban alertas.

Nos separamos lentamente por necesidad de aire, pero Edward siguió dándome pequeños besos por la cara y el cuello. Llegó hasta mi oído y habló suavemente.

―Puede que haya estado sólo _un poco_ celoso ―susurró, finalizándolo con leve mordisco en mi lóbulo, que provocó un estremecimiento de mi parte.

―Mmm hmm ―no podía hablar, había perdido la capacidad.

―Pero sólo porque me gustas mucho, Bella. No sabía que tenía esos instintos —sentía su cálido aliento chocar con mi piel y sus manos aún acariciaban mi espalda—. Prometo controlarme la próxima vez, por ti ―aseguró, separándose un poco y haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos―. Tenías razón, estaba molesto y no lo mereces. Porque no hay nada entre tú y él… ¿cierto?

Sonreí ante su inseguridad, jamás pensé que el gran Edward Cullen fuese inseguro.

―No, no hay nada entre él y yo —aclaré, mirándolo a los ojos―. Y tú también me gustas Edward ―le dije mirando hacia abajo mientras sentía que mis mejillas se coloreaban.

Cuando volví a mirar hacia arriba Edward tenía una sonrisa boba en su cara.

―Quiero verte otra vez, ¿Qué tal mañana?

―Uhm, quizás después de las 5 de la tarde.

―Oh, lo lamento, tengo prueba el viernes y tengo que estudiar. Se me olvidó ―dijo molesto―. ¿Qué tal el viernes en la noche?

―Tengo prueba el lunes y necesito estudiar. Lo siento ―dije con pena.

Frunció el entrecejo mientras pensaba.

―Esto es difícil… ―de un momento a otro sus ojos brillaron y una sonrisa comenzó a nacer en su cara― Por favor dime que tienes libre la mañana de un día de la próxima semana ―rogó esperanzado.

Comencé a pensar y resultó que había un día del que no tendría clases en la mañana debido a que los laboratorios no estaban listos aún.

―Sí, el martes no tengo clases en la mañana. ¿Por qué?

―Porque te invitaré a desayunar y tendremos toda la mañana para estar juntos ―dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

―¿Y tú no tienes clases?

―No, mi tutor de hospital nos avisó hoy que estará en un congreso en Europa la próxima semana, así que todas las clases prácticas se suspendían, y son todas en la mañana ―dijo con una alegría contagiosa.

―Genial ―musité, feliz.

―Maravilloso ―concordó conmigo, besándome nuevamente.

* * *

**¡Hoooola chicas! Lo sé, me demoré un poco en entregar este capítulo, pero es que he tenido varias cosas que hacer y no he podido escribir como quiero. De hecho a veces me decía "Tengo 30 minutos para escribir, ahora es el momento", pero simplemente no llegaba la inspiración y el tiempo se me agotaba. :/**

**Bueno, aún así no me demoré una semana entera. :D**

**Gracias a las nenas que leen y ponen en alerta, pero me gustaría que me dejaran de vez en cuando un review, por último para decir: "HEY MILI, LEÍ EL CAPI", yo con eso quedo feliz, porque sé que al menos se dieron el tiempo de leerlo… ¿ya? :P**

**Escuchen… ¡Llegamos a los 50 reviews! ¡Y sólo en 5 capis! WOW :O**

**Tienen que seguir así, no me pueden abandonar ahora. xD**

**Sin más que decir, me despido.**

**¡Nos leemos! :D**


	7. Desayuno I

**La historia es mía, no los personajes. Ellos son de Stephanie Meyer.**

**

* * *

**

**7. DESAYUNO I**

**Edward POV:**

Estaba apoyado en la puerta de copiloto del volvo esperando a que Bella bajara del departamento para llevarla a tomar desayuno. La había extrañado estos últimos días, por extraño que sonase. Quiero decir, la conocía hace muy poco, pero existía esa extraña conexión entre los dos que eliminaba las leyes del tiempo y el espacio.

Después de vernos en el hospital desarrollamos una rutina diaria de llamadas telefónicas, en donde hablábamos de todo y todos. Me encantaba escuchar su voz, así que la hacía hablar de todo lo que hizo en el día, lo que comió, las cosas que le gustaban y las que le desagradaban, de su familia y amigos en Forks, etc. Simplemente la hacía hablar.

No nos habíamos visto desde entonces ya que teníamos ambos muchas cosas que estudiar, cosa que me molestaba un poco, ya que no podía ver a Bella tanto como quisiese, pero lograba apaciguarme cuando lograba escuchar otra vez su melodiosa voz por el bendito aparato telefónico. En esos momentos agradecía mentalmente al genio que creó los celulares.

A pesar de que me gustaba hablar con Bella me moría por estar con ella de una forma física, y no hablando sólo de sexo (cosa que quería, diablos que lo hacía) sino también tocarla, mirar sus sonrojos, tomarla de las manos y que ella me mirara con esos penetrantes ojos cafés que tenía. Deseaba saborear nuevamente sus dulces labios rojos, que cuando los besaba producían millones de sensaciones dentro de mí que jamás había sentido.

Sonreí al pensar en ella. Era un efecto que me había percatado días atrás cuando estaba en la cocina viendo como mi madre hacía una tarta de fresas.

_Fresas._

_Bella siempre huele a fresas._

_Bella y sus hermosos orbes chocolates._

_La forma en que me mira y sonríe. Amo su sonrisa._

_― Edward, hijo ¿Por qué sonríes? ― Preguntó mi madre con su famosa ceja alzada._

_― ¿Estoy sonriendo? ― Preferí hacerme el desentendido._

_― Si. Tienes una expresión boba. ― Alcé ambas cejas ante su respuesta. Esme decidió explicarse mejor. ― Una linda expresión boba. Mi hermoso niño. ― Se me acercó y me apretó una mejilla._

_― Pues, no lo sé. No me acuerdo de que pensaba. ― Me excusé._

_― No lo creo. El que solo se ríe, de sus maldades se acuerda. ― Me dijo juguetona. ― Pero lo dejaré pasar. Por ahora._

_― Eres demasiado inteligente mamá. No es justo, linda e inteligente. ― Le dije dándole un beso en la mejilla en forma de despedida, agarrando una manzana roja y retirándome de la cocina._

Tan ensimismado estaba de mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta el momento del cual Bella salió del edificio. Sólo sentí unos cálidos labios chocar con los míos y el delicioso olor característico de ella. Pero de la misma forma rápida en la que llegó, se retiró.

Abrí los ojos y la vi con un hermoso tono rosa en sus mejillas y una pequeña sonrisa.

― Lo siento. Me dejé llevar. ― Se disculpó.

La quedé mirando con incredulidad. ¿Me pidió perdón por besarme? Negué con la cabeza ante su reacción, nunca podría entender su forma de pensar. A veces era tan atrevida como para bailar sensualmente con un completo extraño y otras veces era tímida hasta los huesos, disculpándose por un pequeño beso, a pesar de que ya nos habíamos besado varias veces más.

La tomé por la cintura y la acerqué más a mí, acercando mi cara a su cabello y aspirando su delicioso perfume natural. Pasé mi nariz por su cuello, ganándome un pequeño estremecimiento por parte de ella, y le hablé suavemente al oído.

― No lo sientas. Lo que yo lamento es que durara tan poco.

Al terminar de hablar acerqué lentamente mis labios, rozando suavemente los suyos. Los acaricié de un lado al otro, pero sin profundizar. Quería primero tentarla.

Saqué mi lengua y delineé su labio inferior, logrando un pequeño suspiro de ella, pudiendo sentir su aliento en mi boca.

Ese fue el detonador.

Junté nuestras bocas no tan suavemente como el comienzo, pero al parecer a Bella no le molestó. Subió sus brazos a mi cuello, envolviéndolo, juntando completamente nuestros cuerpos. Al subir sus brazos un poco de su blusa se levantó, así que mis manos quedaron tocando piel desnuda de su cintura, esa que queda entre el pantalón y el borde de la blusa.

Mientras nos besábamos hacía pequeños círculos en su desnuda espalda baja con mis dedos. Gimió. Aproveché el momento para profundizar el beso, encontrando su lengua con la mía, incitándola a moverse. Bella hacía pequeños sonidos de placer que me estaba volviendo loco. Luego comenzó a juguetear con mechones de mi pelo que están en mi nuca provocando deliciosos estremecimientos en mí.

Sentí que era el momento de detenerse. Estaba demasiado _entusiasmado_ en este momento para normas públicas. Y estábamos en la calle, donde pasan niños.

Me separé un poco de ella y abrí los ojos para ver su cara. Bella tenía las mejillas sonrosadas, pero no del mismo tono que tiene siempre cuando se avergüenza de algo. Su pecho se elevaba y descendía rápidamente, debido a sus respiraciones entrecortadas. Abrió lentamente los ojos y me sonrió.

― Así deberíamos saludarnos siempre. ― Le dije después de calmarme.

Ella rió suavemente, apretando su agarre en mi cuello y jugando con mechones de mi desordenado pelo. ― Estoy de acuerdo. ― Concordó conmigo, finalizando con un pequeño beso en mi barbilla.

La besé en su adorable nariz y la hice entrar en el auto, quería aprovechar todo el tiempo posible para estar con ella. Entré al auto y arranqué.

Mientras manejaba tomé su mano y la acerqué para besar sus nudillos, para luego mordisquearlos suavemente. No podía dejar de tocarla cuando estaba cerca de mí. Ella soltó una risita melodiosa, diciendo que le hacía cosquillas.

Nota mental: Tiene cosquillas. Es bueno saberlo.

En nuestro pequeño viaje en auto nos pusimos al día de lo que nos había pasado desde la última vez que hablamos, que fue la noche anterior. Me encantaba llamarla y desearle las buenas noches, era mi nuevo hobby. Nuestras conversaciones eran cada vez más fluidas, incluso muchas veces cuando estaba hablando Bella podía completar mis oraciones, sabiendo lo que quería decir o a que me refería.

En el camino Bella me contó del nuevo pretendiente de Leah, al parecer era el barman de la fiesta en donde nos conocimos. Me dijo que habían hablado muchas veces por celular, pero al igual que nosotros, sus horarios no coincidían, así que no se habían visto desde entonces. Yo agradecía poder ver a Bella más de lo que ese chico veía a Leah, y se lo hice saber. Bella enrojeció y admitió que sentía lo mismo.

Después de un poco de tráfico y una larga charla, llegamos a nuestro destino.

Bella miró hacia el frente un poco sorprendida, para luego enfocarse en mí con una expresión de intriga.

― Edward. ¿Dónde estamos? ― Preguntó.

Yo le sonreí y me bajé del auto, encontrándome con ella en su puerta. ― Pues, en mi casa. ― Le dije con un corto beso en los labios al final.

― ¿Oh?

― Cuando te invité a tomar desayuno era plenamente consiente que un día como éste, en donde estemos los dos desocupados, no se iba a presentar muy pronto. ― La tomé de la mano y entrelacé nuestros dedos, tirando un poco de ella incitándola a que caminase al lado mío hacia la puerta principal. ― Así que pensé en aprovechar el tiempo al máximo. Si estamos en un lugar y no manejamos podemos ocupar el tiempo para estar juntos, acá podemos tomar desayuno sin esperar que nos atiendan y luego podemos ver una película sin horarios que nos limiten.

― Suena… razonable. Creo que es una idea bastante buena. ― Dijo después de pensarlo un poco.

― Lo sé. ― Le respondí, pagado de mí mismo.

― _Sé_ que lo sabes. ― Me dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.

― ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? ― Le dije encarándola justo en la puerta de mi casa, levantando una ceja.

― Pues… que el "señor arrogante" siempre sabe todo ¿no? ― Me miró con ojos inocentes, pero podía ver que se estaba mordiendo los labios para no reír.

Si supiera lo que me hace cuando muerde esos deliciosos labios. Gruñí sin evitarlo y la acorralé entre la puerta y mi cuerpo, mis dos manos estaban apoyadas al lado de su cara y nuestros torsos ahora se estaban tocando.

― ¿Me estás llamando arrogante? ― Le hablé muy de cerca. Ella tragó saliva de forma nerviosa. Cambié mi mirada de sus labios a su garganta, en donde vi el movimiento con lujuria. Sin poder evitarlo bajé mi cabeza y pasé mi lengua desde la base de su cuello, siguiendo su pulso acelerado, hasta su mandíbula.

― Edward. ― Gimió.

Seguí dejando besos desde la mandíbula hasta llegar a su boca, la cual devoré con entusiasmo. Después de que se nos acabara el aire nos logramos separar, respirando de forma agitada.

Sabía que tenía que detenerme, la había invitado a tomar desayuno y pasar tiempo con ella, no podía tratarla como una cualquiera y manosearla sin más. Le debía respeto y se lo iba a dar.

O al menos intentarlo con muchas ganas.

― Yo… ― Carraspeé. ― Entremos.

Me miró un poco confundida, con la mirada aún nublada de pasión, pero tomó mi mano y me siguió.

― Aquí estamos. ― Le dije con un gesto de mi mano, abarcando la casa. ― Hogar, dulce hogar.

― Es muy linda, Edward. Es tan grande y acogedora. ― Me dijo con una sonrisa sincera.

― A mi mamá le gusta mucho la decoración de interiores. Si ves las habitaciones, cada una de ellas tiene un color específico o un tema en particular. Tenemos por ejemplo una habitación rosada llena de juguetes antiguos de Alice. Lo juro, lo que veas está en una tonalidad de rosa.

― ¡Que lindo! ― Dijo con emoción. ― ¿Me la mostrarías?

― Te mostraré toda la casa si quieres. ― Le dije dándole un beso en la comisura de la boca. ― Pero primero, desayuno.

La llevé a la cocina. Había dejado todo encaminado, pero aún había algunas cosas que tenía que terminar de cocinar para Bella. Las tazas y los platos ya estaban listos, así que corrí la silla para que se sentara en la barra mientras yo hacía unas tostadas y huevos revueltos.

Comencé a preparar todo. Puse el pan en la tostadora y saqué la mantequilla y un cuchillo para untar.

― ¿Te ayudo? ― Preguntó a mis espaldas.

― Claro que no. Quiero servirte a ti, yo te invité. ― Le dije por sobre mi hombro, mientras rompía los huevos en el sartén.

― Vamos. Déjame ayudarte. Me siento inútil. ― La miré otra vez y pude ver que estaba sacando el labio inferior y me ponía ojos tristes. Se veía completamente adorable. Sonreí ante su expresión.

― Bien. ― Le dije con un suspiro cansado. Jamás podré negarme ante esta mujer si usa esas tácticas. ― Si quieres ayudar saca los pasteles del refrigerador. Los dejé todos juntos.

Sentí el salto que dio desde la silla y un "auch" que lo acompañó. Me giré con los huevos ya listos y vi como Bella caminaba en dirección al refrigerador sobando su codo derecho y con sus cejas juntas.

― ¿Qué pasó? ― Le pregunté entre preocupado e intrigado.

Bella abrió la puerta del refrigerador refunfuñando por lo bajo y sacando los pasteles que le había pedido. Pie de limón, strudel de manzanas, tartaleta de frambuesa, creme brulee, mousse de chocolate y un pastel que tenía manjar y nueces.

― ¿Vamos a comer todo esto? ― Preguntó con los ojos muy abiertos cuando ya había terminado de sacar todo.

― Es que no sabía que te gustaba, así que compré varias cosas. ― Respondí apenado, pasando los dedos por mi cabello.

― Eso es tan _dulce_. ― Me dijo con una sonrisa.

Me reí de su sagacidad.

Acomodó las cosas y yo saqué las tostadas de la tostadora y les puse mantequilla. Nos sentamos en la barra con el banquete servido.

― ¿Ahora me vas a decir que te pasó? ― Le pregunté mientras le servía café.

― Nada. ― Dijo demasiado rápido. Alcé la ceja ante su respuesta. ― Quiero decir, no es mi culpa que las barras de cocina choquen con mi codo, no pude evitarlo. ― Terminó con el ceño fruncido y un mordisco enojado en la tostada.

Reí ante eso. ― ¿Te pasa muy a menudo? ― Consulté inocentemente.

― No. ― Respondió enfurruñada. ― A veces se cruzan piedras, sillas, puertas o mochilas. Depende de la situación. ― Se encogió de hombros como si fuese usual. Levantó la vista y me dio una pequeña sonrisa.

Comencé a reír a carcajadas, que luego ella me siguió con las suyas propias. Tenía un humor tan fresco, revitalizante. Conocía muy pocas mujeres que se podían reír de si mismas.

― ¡No es gracioso! ― Me decía, aunque ella seguía riendo. ― Mis compañeros de instituto me decían "Yuyín". Como el personaje de la serie "Hey Arnold".

― ¿Te caías mucho cuando eras pequeña? ― Le pregunté entre risas un poco más calmada.

― ¿Pequeña? Aún lo hago. Si no fuese porque no recuerdo haber hecho algo particularmente malo, podría pensar que es karma. ― Decía sonriendo. ― Aunque creo que he disminuido un poco mis caídas. Creo.

― De ahora en adelante estaré cerca de ti para detenerlas. ― Le dije solemnemente con la mano en mi corazón.

― O quizás estarás ahí para caerte conmigo. ― Replicó riendo. ― Es lo más probable.

― Yo no "caigo". ― Dije con orgullo. ― Yo me lanzo voluntariamente al suelo, con elegancia.

― Serás idiota. ― Dijo riendo.

Comenzamos a comer de todo un poco. Bella se comió una tostada y luego se comió el trozo de pie de limón. Yo me comí un poco de los huevos y dos tostadas, pero no había comido nada dulce, principalmente porque estaba muy entretenido viendo como ella los probaba uno por uno.

― ¿No te gustan los dulces? ― Me preguntó Bella comiendo perezosamente la crema que estaba sobre el mousse de chocolate.

― Me encantan. ― Le respondí embobado mirando como la crema que llevaba en la cuchara era lamida por su lengua y desaparecía en su boca. No sabía si lo estaba haciendo a propósito, pero de un momento a otro sentía que hacía demasiado _calor_.

― ¿Y por qué no has comido nada? ― Me miró con esos hermosos orbes chocolates, pero cuando bajé la mirada me encontré con un poco de crema en una de las comisuras de su boca, llamándome a _limpiarla_.

Me incliné hacia ella y lamí el resto de crema que le quedaba en la boca, recorriendo también con mi lengua el labio inferior. Bella abrió la boca y se me acercó más, profundizando el beso, sin embargo seguía siendo lento, suave. Nos saboreamos el uno del otro, degustándonos.

Me alejé sólo un poco de ella y le hablé con nuestros labios juntos. ― Delicioso. ― Le dije con la voz un poco más ronca de lo normal.

Bella parpadeó unas cuantas veces y luego se alejó mirando de un lado a otro.

― ¿Pasa algo? ― Le pregunté.

― Edward, emmm… ¿Y tu familia? ― Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un tono muy rojo. ― Quiero decir, me da un poco de corte si nos besamos y tus padres nos ven por accidente.

― Tranquila. ― Le dije acariciando su sonrojada mejilla. ― No hay nadie en esta casa. Carlisle salió a trabajar, Esme tenía que hacer encargos de la casa y Alice se fue a clases. Estamos _completamente solos_.

Ok. Hasta yo me di cuenta el tono de lujuria que tenía mi voz, no podía seguir así, tenía que tratar de contenerme de alguna forma. Pero la aclaración que le hice a Bella me hizo darme cuenta que estábamos realmente solos, y eso daba para miles de posibilidades en mi sucia mente. Pero no podía, no aún.

― Ven. ― Le di un beso corto en los labios, me paré y le ofrecí mi mano. Sonreí para tranquilizarla y tranquilizarme a mi mismo. ― Vamos al tour de la casa Cullen.

Tomó mi mano de forma inmediata y saltó de su silla con entusiasmo contagioso.

Caminamos de la cocina a la sala principal, la cual estaba decorada con tonos café y blanco. Yo mismo podía admitir que Esme tenía muy buen gusto, muy sofisticado. En el centro del salón había una alfombra de lana blanca con ribetes negro, que hacía juego con el sillón familiar de cuero graneado y sillones individuales a cada lado. La mesa de centro era de vidrio, dándole un toque moderno a la estancia. En las murallas había cuadros de distintos paisajes, de un pintor en particular que le gustaba a mi mamá y en la esquina de la sala estaba mi hermoso piano de cola negro.

― ¿Tocas? ― Me preguntó Bella.

― Si. ― Le dije. ― Otro día te lo mostraré. Ahora sigamos con el tour.

En la primera planta estaba la cocina, la sala principal, la oficina de Carlisle y la biblioteca, así que la llevé primero a la oficina de Carlisle y luego a la biblioteca.

― ¡Esto es tan genial! ― Dijo emocionada. Me encantaba verla así de feliz, la forma en que sus ojos brillaban como niño en navidad abriendo sus regalos. –Siempre he querido tener una biblioteca para mí. Cuando era pequeña soñaba con tener una casa con una gran biblioteca, como la que tiene la Bestia en la película "La Bella y la Bestia".

Era tan graciosa y tan impredecible. ― ¿Ah si? ¿Y qué libros te habría gustado tener?

― De todo, de lo que sea. Pero primero tener los clásicos literarios, luego seguir comprando best-sellers.

Entramos y recorrimos un poco la biblioteca. La habitación no era tan grande, en una pared había un gran ventanal que daba hacia el patio y en otra pared estaba la puerta por donde entramos. En las otras dos había grandes estantes con libros y en el centro se encontraba una mesa de madera y dos sillones individuales color rojo sangre. La iluminación era muy buena, a mi particularmente me gustaba leer en este lugar, me daba paz y silencio.

Bella se paseaba por los estantes, acariciando el lomo de los libros que leía el título. A veces soltaba unos "oh"s y "ah"s, cuando encontraba libros que le había gustado.

― Si quieres te puedes llevar algunos para leerlos. ― Le ofrecí. ― La mayoría los he leído y no creo que a alguien le moleste.

― Oh, no podría. ― Me dijo preocupada. ― Esto es un tesoro. ¿Te has fijado que hay libros muy antiguos en esta biblioteca? ¡Incluso primeras ediciones!

― Si, a Carlisle le gusta comprar libros antiguos. Yo prefiero los más nuevos, pero creo que los adquiere por el valor de coleccionista más que para leerlos. Pero lo digo en serio, si quieres llevarte uno, no hay problema.

― Gracias. ― Dijo tímida. ― Quizás más adelante, en este momento apenas tengo con los libros de la universidad.

Me gustaba escucharla hablar de un futuro en donde estábamos juntos. Me daba esperanzas para que existiese un "más adelante".

― Es una promesa. ― Le aseguré. ― Vamos, sigamos.

Seguimos caminando de la mano por el pasillo hasta llegar a las escaleras. Ahí la dejé subir primero, siguiendo sus pasos. No pude evitar mirar el contorneo de sus caderas y el suave movimiento de su trasero al caminar.

Al llegar a la segunda planta la llevé a la famosa habitación rosa de Alice, en donde quedaron todos los juguetes de su infancia.

― Es tan… rosa. ― Dijo impresionada. ― Es como si Barnie hubiese vomitado acá.

― Lo sé. Alice pidió expresamente que todos sus juguetes tuvieran que quedar en un lugar que "enfrascara su niñez" –Dije con gestos de dedos asemejando a comillas la frase de Alice. ― Para ella el rosa lo resume todo.

― Siento decirlo, pero odio el rosa. ― Admitió. ― Creo que Reneé abusó del color en mi guardarropa cuando era pequeña. Al parecer me creó un trauma infantil. Pero debo admitir que es lindo que hayan guardado todo hasta hoy. ¿Son todas muñecas y ropa para muñecas?

― Creo que te había dicho que Alice ama comprar ropa. Pues cuando era pequeña amaba comprar ropa para muñecas.

― ¿Y tu no tienes una habitación de juguetes?

― Nop. No jugaba mucho con juguetes que digamos.

― Así que eras un niño serio. ― Estábamos uno al lado del otro, cuando me dijo eso se balanceó en sus pies y golpeó juguetonamente mi hombro con el suyo.

― Tenía otras entretenciones, no era consumista. ― Le dije encogiéndome de hombros. De hecho casi no ocupaba los juguetes. Cuando mamá compraba un gran avión que funcionaba a baterías yo tomaba la caja que traía el juguete y me entretenía más con ella. También tocaba el piano de pequeño y leía muchas historietas. ¿Juguetes? No tanto.

― ¿Y tu habitación? Quiero conocerla. ― Admitió mordiéndose el labio, sacándome de mis recuerdos de niñez.

La tomé de la mano y la saqué del cuarto de juguetes, cerrando la puerta. Caminamos por el pasillo, pasando algunas puertas de habitaciones que no le había mostrado lo que contenían. Tendría tiempo más adelante. Al llegar a la mía le abrí la puerta y la insté a que entrase.

― Wow. Tu habitación es tan… wow. ― Comentó entrando y paseando por mi habitación.

― ¿Es eso bueno? ― Le pregunté desde el umbral, rascándome la cabeza de forma nerviosa.

― Es muy bueno. ― Me dijo girándose hacia mí y sonriéndome. Me encantaba cuando me sonreía, no podía evitar sonreír hacia ella también. ― Tienes muchos CD's y libros.

― Si. ― Le respondí, acercándome a ella, donde estaba mirando la música que tenía ordenada en un mueble. ― ¿Qué te gustaría escuchar? ― Le pregunté justo detrás de ella, pasando mis manos por sus brazos.

― ¿Qué tienes? ― Me preguntó por sobre su hombro, enfocando sus ojos a los míos.

― De todo un poco, elige lo que quieras. ― Le dije con un beso en el hombro y me alejé de ella para sentarme en la cama.

Observé atentamente como achicaba sus ojos buscando algo que le gustase, pasaba su dedo índice por sobre las cajas de los CD's y se mordisqueaba el labio inferior.

_Deseaba ser yo el que mordisqueara su labio…_

Desvié mis ojos y traté de pensar en otra cosa. Cualquier cosa. Comencé a analizar lo que tenía a mi alrededor para distraerme un poco.

Mi habitación era bastante simple, las paredes estaban pintadas de blanco y el piso estaba completamente alfombrado de negro. Mi cama estaba justo al frente de la puerta, a su izquierda se hallaba el gran ventanal y a la derecha estaba la puerta a mi baño. Tenía una gran colección de música y un mueble vertical con los libros que más ocupaba, principalmente de Medicina.

Mi cama era bastante convencional, nada extravagante, excepto que era grande. Padecía de insomnio la mayoría de las noches, así que me costaba mucho dormir, daba muchas vueltas en la cama hasta por fin caer en un sueño leve. Mi cobertor quería que fuese negro o blanco, pero mi madre no quería que mi pieza se viese como "película antigua", en donde no había color, así que ella escogió uno de color dorado, mi única adquisición que no había escogido.

De pronto una melodía suave comenzó a sonar desde mi reproductor, donde pude reconocer por la voz del cantante el disco que escogió Bella.

― ¿Ronan Keating? ― Pregunté, sabiendo ya la respuesta.

― Me encantan sus canciones, no son como los típicos cantantes que le agregan muchos arreglos e instrumentos a sus melodías. ― Dijo Bella sentándose al lado mío. ― ¿Te gusta o lo cambio?

― Está bien, a mi también me gusta. ― Le dije. ― Si quieres puedes sacarte los zapatos, ponte cómoda.

Ella se quitó sus pequeños zapatos ballerinas, que como no tenían cuerdas lo hizo sin problemas, quedándose con los pies desnudos. Yo me quité mis zapatillas y me quedé con mis calcetines.

Luego se levantó a ver mi colección de libros médicos. ― ¿Tienes el Harrison de Medicina Interna? ― Tomó un tomo y lo trajo hasta la cama para ojearlo. ― Espero llegar pronto a estas asignaturas, no soporto estar estudiando matemáticas. ― Dijo un poco molesta.

― Y lo harás. ― Le aseguré quitando un mechón de su cara, asegurándolo a su oreja.

Me maravillaba la forma en que me observaba, Bella parecía mirar directo en mi alma. Parecía siempre tan pura y frágil, su piel tenía un tono claro cremoso, que parecía de porcelana. Toqué su cara y cuello, recorriendo con mis dedos su sedosa piel. Pasé mis manos por sus brazos descubiertos hasta llegar a sus manos y entrelazar nuestros dedos.

Solté una de nuestras manos para acercar su cara a la mía, colocando mi palma en su nuca y juntando nuestros labios. El beso comenzó suave, sin apuros. Nos movíamos en sincronía y pequeñas descargas eléctricas viajaban entre nosotros.

Cuando quise separarme para romper el beso y que no se nos fuese de las manos, Bella acercó su boca mucho más a la mía y tomó mi cara con sus dos manos. Por mucho que lo estaba disfrutando debía sostenerme en el último resquicio de cordura que me quedaba.

― Bella… ―beso― Bella, cariño… ―otro beso― No creo que deberíamos seguir así…

En eso pasó algo que no esperaba: Bella se paró de la cama para sentarse en mis piernas. A horcajadas.

Oh. Dios.

― Bella. ― Gemí. ― Deberíamos parar… ― No pude seguir hablando, ya que ella atacó mi boca salvajemente, metiendo su lengua prácticamente a mi garganta.

No es que me queje.

Sentí como mi pantalón se hacía cada vez más pequeño, toda la frustración sexual que estaba acumulando desde que vi a Bella fuera de su departamento se estaba haciendo presente en este preciso momento. Además, no ayudaba que una hermosa chica se estuviese restregando repetitivamente en mi erección.

Comencé a mover mis manos por su cintura a su estómago, para después subir y bajar por su espalda. La tocaba por todos lados, pero aún así sentía que no podía tocar nada, ya que las ropas estorbaban mi tacto.

Al parecer Bella entendió demasiado bien el mensaje, ya que se alejó levemente para tomar mis manos para llevarlas al frente, incitándome a que abriera su blusa.

¿Debería hacerlo? Aún estaba un poco inseguro de si seguir o no con lo que estábamos haciendo, todavía podía salírsenos de control. Mi debate mental se fue a la basura cuando Bella metió sus suaves manos por debajo de mi camiseta y comenzó a trazar las líneas de mis abdominales mientras me besaba con ferocidad.

Al diablo la sensatez.

Abrí apresuradamente su blusa y la tiré lejos, para poder finalmente tocar sin problemas su cremosa piel. Ella me incitó a sacarme la camiseta también, cosa que hice sin dudarlo.

Coloqué una de mis manos en la nuca de Bella, cerciorándome de que nuestros labios no se despegaban y la otra mano viajó al cuerpo ahora desnudo de ella. Toqué suavemente con mis dedos la espalda de Bella, trazando dibujos imaginarios de arriba hacia abajo. Luego migré hacia el frente, tocando su plano vientre, subiendo tortuosamente lento al borde inferior de su sostén.

Cuando finalmente llegué a su pecho izquierdo y lo acuné con mi mano, Bella soltó un fuerte gemido en mi boca.

De un momento a otro me encontré sobre ella, rompiendo el beso, pero continuando mi viaje por su mandíbula. Dejé besos húmedos por su cuello, ganándome suspiros y gemidos de ella. Al llegar a la base del cuello y el comienzo del hombro mordí suavemente, para luego pasar mi lengua y aliviar el pequeño escozor. Al parecer a Bella le gustó, ya que se movió salvajemente debajo de mí, acomodándose de tal manera que quedé entre sus piernas y nuestros sexos se rozaron.

Gemimos al unísono ante la sensación, juntando otra vez nuestras bocas. Bella tocaba los músculos de mi espalda y yo acunaba uno de sus pechos por sobre la tela del sujetador, rozando levemente su pezón.

― Sácalo. ― Dijo casi sin aire, rompiendo nuestro beso.

No había que repetirlo. Busqué por su espalda el broche y lo abrí en el primer intento.

Bendita sea los pequeños regalos de la vida.

Sostuve mi cuerpo con mis brazos para alejarme un poco y ver los pechos desnudos de Bella. Ella se ruborizó un poco cuando le quité la molesta prenda y la tiré lejos.

― Eres hermosa. ― Le aseguré, mirándola con adoración. ― Exquisita.

Ella me sonrió y tiró de mí para que siguiese besándola. Esta vez cuando lo estaba haciendo toqué tentativamente uno de sus pezones desnudos y lo rodé entre mi dedo índice y pulgar. Bella gimió demasiado fuerte y se restregó una y otra vez con mi ya inmensa erección.

Necesitaba aire. Besé su cuello, bajando lentamente, sacando de vez en cuando mi lengua, que juzgando por los sonidos incoherentes que hacía Bella, le estaban gustando bastante.

Ahora tenía otro objetivo. Saborear esos apetitosos pezones rosados que tenía tan cerca de mí. Mordí la piel que está sobre su clavícula, y lamí y mordisqueé el lóbulo de su oreja, provocando un estremecimiento de su cuerpo. Fui dejando un camino de besos húmedos hacia el sur, hasta el borde superior de uno de sus pechos.

Pasé mi lengua por alrededor de uno de sus pezones, sin tocarlo aún. Bella arqueó su espalda y suspiró pesadamente. La segunda vez que pasé mi lengua, toqué tentativamente con ella su pezón y luego soplé en él, provocando un endurecimiento casi inmediato. Hice el mismo procedimiento con el otro, dejando ambos tan duros como pequeñas piedrecillas.

Sentí a lo lejos un ruido extraño, pero con la bruma de lujuria que tenía alrededor mío poco me importaba en ese momento.

Bajé mi boca y chupé con fuerza uno de los pechos de Bella, mientras que el otro lo atormentaba con mis dedos. Ella prácticamente chilló ante la sensación.

Pero después lo peor que podía haber escuchado lo oí a lo lejos…

_― ¡Edward cariño, estoy en casa!_

* * *

**(Música de Suspenso)**

**¿Qué pasará ahora? :O**

**Dejen reviews con sus teorías o comentarios.**

**Lamento el retraso, pero no las voy a aburrir con excusas, a la próxima no me demoraré, lo prometo.**

**No sé si me quedó bien el capi, pero el final era el importante.**

**¡REVIEWS PORFIS! :D**


	8. Desayuno II

**Los personajes no son de mi autoría, le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Yo sólo los tomo prestados para esta historia. :P**

* * *

**8. DESAYUNO II:**

**Bella POV:**

Tan bien.

Se sentía tan bien.

No sabía exactamente de dónde saqué el valor inicial para sentarme en el regazo de Edward, pero ahora lo agradecía con creces. Tenía unas manos que hacían magia. Por donde tocaba mi piel ardía, juntando todo ese calor en mi bajo vientre. Me sentía deliciosamente sofocada, apenas tenía aire en mis pulmones para suspirar y gemir.

Pero las ropas empañaban mi gozo. Tenían que quitarse del camino antes de que ardiera en combustión espontánea. Como pude, incité a Edward a que me quitase la blusa mientras yo tocaba su maravilloso cuerpo debajo de su camiseta. Tenía el abdomen duro y fibroso, destacándose su tableta de abdominales claramente marcados que delineé con mis dedos, logrando un excitante gruñido de parte de él.

Y no dejábamos de besarnos. Sus besos eran deliciosos, apremiantes. Su lengua danzaba junto a la mía, sintiendo ese sabroso dulzor de su boca.

Mientras manteníamos estrecho contacto con nuestros labios, una de sus manos comenzó a vagar por mi vientre, subiendo tortuosamente lento por mis costillas.

Sin más, Edward posó una de sus manos en mi pecho.

Gemí muy fuerte.

Sentí como era elevada, para luego caer en algo blando. Ahora estaba encarcelada entre la cama y el magnífico cuerpo de Edward, quien me besaba con intensidad. Soltó mis labios y comenzó a vagar por mi mandíbula y cuello, dejando besos y lametazos.

Me removí inquieta cuando mordió un poco mi cuello, quedando Edward entre mis piernas. La posición favorecía nuestros roces, que iban aumentando junto al calor que sentía dentro de mí. Edward sacó mi sujetador, dejándome completamente expuesta.

Encontraba increíblemente erótico estar desnudos de la cintura hacia arriba, mientras nuestras piernas aún tenían pantalones. Nuestros pechos se rozaban y nuestras respiraciones estaban igualmente agitadas.

Edward comenzó a bajar sus besos por mi mandíbula, pasando por el cuello y deteniéndose un momento en el nacimiento de mis pechos. Con su lengua delineó alrededor de mi pezón, pero no lo tocaba. Me sentí frustrada por un segundo, pero no duró, ya que bajó nuevamente y tocó con la lengua mi pezón, para luego soplarlo. Hizo lo mismo con ambos, dejando mis pezones duros y necesitados de atención.

Ya no podía más. No lo soportaba, esta deliciosa tortura me estaba afectando demasiado. Todas mis terminaciones nerviosas estaban alertas y cada toque me afectaba el doble.

Grité.

Grité por la increíble nueva sensación que estaba experimentando. Edward había metido en su boca uno de mis pezones, mientras que el otro lo pellizcaba con su dedo índice y pulgar.

Iba a explotar de deseo.

Pero de un momento a otro escuché una voz femenina a lo lejos, probablemente de la casa, pero no lo suficientemente cerca. Decía el nombre de Edward, pero no pude entender nada más por lo excitada que estaba.

Lo que sí pude sentir fue el cuerpo de Edward tensarse, y no en el buen sentido. Dejó de moverse y soltó el pezón que tenía en su boca con un suave "pop".

Me apoyé en mis codos y lo miré, tratando de respirar con normalidad y sin conseguirlo. Él tenía los ojos abiertos y con un poco de temor en ellos.

—¿Edward? ―logré articular, tratando de preguntarle qué ocurría y el porqué de su detención.

¡Quería seguir!

―Mi… mi… es… es mi… ―balbuceaba sin sentido.

Tomé aire para calmarme un poco, aparentemente no íbamos a seguir, este conocimiento hizo enfriar mi cuerpo lo suficiente para formar una frase coherente.

―¿Qué ocurre? ― pregunté suavemente, mordiéndome el labio inferior. Quizás había hecho algo incorrecto y él no quería continuar en lo que estábamos— ¿Hice algo… mal?

―¡No! No ―la segunda negación la dijo en un susurro―. Es que… llegó temprano ―siguió hablando despacio.

Estábamos en la misma posición. Yo con los codos apoyados en la cama y él sobre mí, a la altura de mis pechos. Me estaba comenzando a sentir cohibida, la bruma de deseo estaba desapareciendo y hablar desnuda no era una de mis actividades favoritas.

―¿Quién llegó temprano? ―pregunté por inercia, mientras miraba en otra dirección.

―Mi… mi madre.

Abrí los ojos como platos.

¿Su madre?

Su madre había llegado a la casa y yo estaba su habitación desnuda, con él encima de mí.

Miramos al mismo tiempo la puerta de la habitación, fijándonos en el "pequeño" detalle de que estaba abierta.

Completamente abierta.

―_¡Edward! ¿Dónde estás? ¡Necesito que me hagas un favor!_

Y con esa oración sentí pisadas más cercanas, como si estuviesen subiendo las escaleras.

No lo pensé dos veces. Me paré como si me llevase el diablo, empujando a Edward en el pecho y me paré en mis dos pies. Cogí mi sujetador y mi blusa, que estaban esparcidos en el suelo y corrí hacia la puerta del baño, encerrándome en él.

―_¿Edward? ¡Aquí estás! Yo buscándote por toda la casa, hijo._

―_Mamá…_

Podía escuchar la conversación de Edward con su madre a través de la puerta del baño mientras me vestía.

―_Querido, ¿podrías ayudar a tu querida madre?_

―_Uhm…_

―_Lo lamento, ¿Estabas ocupado?_

"No sabes cuanto", pensé para mí. Me miré en el espejo y vi lo despeinada que estaba y lo oscuros que tenía los ojos. Al parecer el efecto de la lujuria se demoraba en disiparse.

―_Yo… un poco._

―_¿Estás con compañía?_

Oh. Dios.

Tierra, te lo pido con todas mis ganas, por favor trágame ahora y no me escupas jamás.

―_¿P-por qué lo dices?_

―_Pues porque hay unos adorables zapatos en el suelo, y no creo que sean de tu talla._

La voz de la mamá de Edward no parecía acusatoria, de hecho sonaba con tono de broma. Tenía una voz dulce y maternal, dirigiéndose a Edward como se le habla a un niño.

―_Oh, claro. Pues si, vino una compañera de carrera a la casa…_

―_¿Estaban estudiando? Por supuesto que lo hacían, tienes tus libros en la cama y yo aquí interrumpiendo a mi hijo hacerse más inteligente._

―_Uh… si…_

Ahora me sentía mal. Yo estaba encerrada en el baño para que la madre de Edward no me viese semidesnuda debajo de su primogénito y ella inocentemente piensa que vine a su casa a estudiar con él.

Me voy a ir al infierno.

―_¿Y donde está tu compañera, Edward? Vamos, preséntamela. Deseo conocerla, amor._

―_Ehm… está… en el baño, refrescándose. Tenía calor._

―_Deberías encender el aire acondicionado, cielo. Se te ve sonrojado._

Mucho, mucho calor. Debía admitirlo.

Ahora que Edward ya le había dicho a su madre que yo estaba en el baño me obligaba a salir en un futuro próximo. El problema es que no quería, me picaba un poco la culpa y el pudor.

Me armé de valor y me di un último vistazo al espejo, acomodé mi cabello y miré que mi ropa estuviese bien puesta. Tomé el pomo de la puerta y lo abrí con precaución.

Al salir del baño vi la imagen completa. Edward estaba sentado en su cama (vestido al menos) y su madre estaba en el umbral de la puerta, al frente de él. Ella era una mujer muy linda, con el pelo color caramelo en suaves ondas y el tono de piel muy claro, al igual que Edward.

Ante mi atento escrutinio ella cambió la dirección de su mirada hacia mí. Me congelé en mi posición y esperé con temor la reacción que podía tener.

—¡Querida! Edward es tan maleducado en no presentarnos ―le dirigió una fugaz mirada de reproche a su hijo y después comenzó a caminar hacia mí―. Soy Esme Cullen, la madre de Edward. Tú debes ser su compañera de carrera. ¿Cuál es tu nombre, cielo?

Ella era tan amable, tan acogedora. Se sentí a gusto con ella de forma inmediata. Es como si irradiase calor en cada palabra.

―Soy Bella Swan, señora Cullen ―estiré mi mano para saludarla, pero para mi gran sorpresa ella se acercó más y me abrazó.

―Tonterías, Bella. Puedes llamarme Esme ―dijo aún en el abrazo, con un tono maternal en su voz―. Señora Cullen es tan formal e impersonal.

―D-de acuerdo… Esme ―respondí, abrazándola de vuelta torpemente, mirando a Edward por sobre el hombro de su mamá. Él se limitó a sonreírme y guiñarme un ojo.

―Ahora… ―dijo Esme, soltándome y girando su cuerpo hacia su hijo― ¿Podrías ayudarme, Edward? Te prometo que no será mucho, podrán seguir en poco tiempo lo que estaban haciendo.

Agregó al final la última oración mirándonos a ambos con disculpa en sus ojos. Si, me sentía horrible al engañar a una dulce mujer como ella. ¿Pero cual era mi otra opción? ¿Decirle: "no te preocupes, podemos seguir nuestra sesión de sobajeos y toqueteos en otro momento, muchas gracias"?

Prefiero dejarlo pasar.

―Claro mamá. ¿Qué necesitas? ―preguntó Edward dulcemente. Sonreí ante su actuación de hijo bueno. ¿Es que era malo en algo? Tenía que averiguarlo en algún momento.

―Pues, fui al mercado a comprar las cosas para la casa, pero al estar allá decidí comprar también ingredientes para mis postres. Bueno, ahí encontré una gran oferta de la harina que me gusta y decidí comprar el quintal entero. Le pedí al niño que envuelve los pedidos que metiese el saco al auto, pero ahora no puedo sacarlo yo sola. Y en serio requiero el portaequipajes vacío, ya que en media hora más tengo reunión del club de jardinería y necesito llevar la implementación.

Mientras hablaba, Esme hacía gestos con las manos y usaba distintos tonos de voz para explicarse mejor. Lo que más me agradó fue que nos hablaba a ambos, no era de esas personas que al hablar con alguien ignoraba al resto, de hecho creo que incluía más detalles en su historia para que yo la entendiese.

―¿Podrías sacar el quintal del auto?

― C-claro mamá ―dijo dudoso. ¿Qué le pasaba?

Esme y yo nos quedamos mirando a Edward, que estaba sentado en la cama sin moverse.

―¿Para hoy, si es posible, hijo? ―dijo Esme, de broma.

―Y-yo… sí.

Edward me miraba de una forma rara y me hacía gestos extraños. Fruncí el entrecejo hacia él, haciéndole entender que no comprendía. Pasó su mano por su desordenada cabellera en forma de frustración y respiró fuertemente. Cuando bajó su mano pude ver que sobre sus piernas tenía una almohada, subí mi mirada a sus ojos y noté que _eso_ era lo que quería hacer notar.

Aún estaba… _entusiasmado._

Sonreí internamente. Al parecer no era la única que estaba afectada por nuestra breve sesión.

Ahora tenía que distraer a Esme, para que no viese la erección de su hijo y sacara esta vez las correctas conclusiones.

―Esme… ―¿Y qué le digo?― Uhm…

―¿Dime, cielo?

―Yo… ―miré a lo lejos por la ventana de Edward y vi que en el patio habían plantaciones de muchos tipos. Eso me dio la idea― ¿Esas que veo son orquídeas?

Esme miró en la dirección que yo y luego me miró a mí con una sonrisa.

―¡Si, lo son! ―tomó de mi mano y me arrastró suavemente hacia la ventana― ¿Sabes? Son mis flores preferidas, sin embargo fue una batalla hacerlas crecer en mi patio, no sé muy bien el porqué. Se me da fácil plantar, pero estas pequeñas no querían crecer.

Miré de reojo como Edward se paraba rápidamente de la cama y tiraba la almohada a lo lejos mientras salía a toda velocidad de la habitación.

Después continuamos hablando un poco de plantas con Esme. Le conté cómo mi madre también era aficionada a la jardinería, pero como era tan distraída muchas veces se le olvidaba regar o cuidar las plantas, así que más temprano que tarde terminaban por morir. Aún así en mi casa siempre habían libros de esa índole, de esta manera sabía un poco sobre el tema.

Al cabo de unos 10 minutos Edward volvió a su habitación con un poco de polvo blanco en su ropa y cara y le dijo a su madre que ya había sacado todo del auto.

―Muchas gracias, hijo. Te prometo que te lo compensaré más tarde con tu tarta de fresas favoritas ―miró su reloj de pulsera y se sorprendió―. Estoy un poco atrasada, voy a tener que despedirme apresuradamente ―se dirigió a mí―. Encantada de conocerte, Bella. No muchas personas les gustan hablar de jardinería conmigo. Encontré nuestra charla bastante refrescante.

―No hay problema ―sonreí sinceramente. Me agradó―. Un gusto, Esme. Otro día seguimos hablando.

―Te tomo la palabra ―sonrió y me abrazó nuevamente―. Espero verte otra vez ―se separó de mí y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Edward―. ¡Nos vemos!

Y así, sin más, nos quedamos otra vez solos.

―Y… ―dijo Edward rompiendo el silencio, rascándose la nuca.

―Y… ―le secundé, un poco incómoda de la situación, sin saber muy bien qué decir.

Suspiró pesadamente y me tomó de la mano, llevándome hasta el borde de la cama para que me sentara al lado de él. Lo miré atentamente, fijándome en esa pequeña arruga que se le hace al lado de la ceja izquierda cuando piensa mucho sobre algo.

―Te debo una disculpa, Bella. Yo… me dejé llevar ―frunció la boca y agachó la mirada, pero seguía acariciando mis manos con sus pulgares―. Espero me disculpes.

Yo estaba en trance al escuchar su pequeño discurso

―¿Te estás escuchando, Edward? ―le dije, mirándolo a los ojos, tratando de mostrarle todo lo que sentía. Como no me miraba, solté una de sus manos y lo tomé de la barbilla para que me encarase―. Yo no estaba diciéndote que no. De hecho, era todo lo contrario ―admití, sintiendo como mis mejillas se enrojecían.

―Lo sé, pero esa no es razón suficiente para faltarte el respeto. Yo no te invité para esto a mi casa, Bella. Quiero que te quede claro. No pretendía sobrepasarme contigo al traerte aquí —dijo con convicción.

Me sentí un poco mal, quizás a él no le afectó de la misma manera que a mí y ahora estaba tratando de insinuarme que no quería que pasara nunca más.

―¿No… no te gustó? ―pregunté con temor.

―¡Claro que me gustó! —dijo más alto de lo normal. Pegué un pequeño salto en mi lugar ante la sorpresa—. Dios, no sabes cuánto me gustó, yo… ―cerró los ojos y respiró fuerte por la nariz—Bella… ―abrió los ojos y entrelazó su mirada a la mía― Bella, si mi madre no hubiese llegado yo no habría podido ni hubiese querido detenerme. Pero creo que es muy pronto para nosotros. Me gustas, no quiero apresurarme y echar todo a perder.

―Oh ―medité sus palabras y de hecho tenía razón. Al parecer la lujuria nublaba mi discernimiento y mi sentido común. No podía acostarme con él simplemente porque estaba caliente, tenían que haber sentimientos de por medio, sino no me lo habría perdonado después de haberlo hecho―. Tienes razón. Vamos a tomarnos las cosas con calma por el momento. Vamos a ir paso a paso ―le dije con la intención de mostrarle que a mi también me agradaba la idea de esperar, pero no eliminar la posibilidad para más adelante.

―Bien ―musitó con una sonrisa. Me dio un pequeño beso en los labios y se levantó de la cama, tomándome otra vez las manos para que me parase―. Ahora que está todo aclarado voy a seguir con el itinerario de hoy. Aún falta terminar el tour por la casa Cullen.

Sonreí ante su entusiasmo, parándome de un salto y dándole un beso en la mejilla. No podía evitarlo, era tan lindo y caballeroso conmigo.

Sonrió de vuelta y entrelazó nuestros dedos, acariciando el dorso de mi mano con su pulgar.

Caminamos por el pasillo hasta una de las puertas, la que correspondía según Edward a la sala de entretención. Cuando entramos pude ver que había una serie de juguetes de chicos, como juegos de videos, Nintendo, XBox, Wii, y las tecnologías que no estaban en mi conocimiento. En un lado había una mesa de pool, al final había una pantalla plana con un sillón y los juegos varios y en otro lado había una mesa para jugar cartas, incluso con fichas.

―Esto es… impresionante.

―Lo es ―concordó conmigo―. Esta pieza es bastante nueva, tiene sólo dos años. Mi padre lo llama "el paraíso masculino".

Reí y asentí.

―Es un buen nombre. Así que aquí te diviertes con tus _amigotes_ ―dije, dándole un codazo en el estómago.

―Si te refieres a Jasper y papá, creo que si. No hemos ocupado mucho este lugar de todas maneras ―me miró y me dio una pequeña sonrisa de vergüenza―. No soy muy sociable.

Me quedé mirándolo y analizando sus palabras. Al parecer no éramos tan distintos como yo creía. Yo lo miraba hacia arriba, como un dios, pero al parecer era tan mortal como yo y le costaba socializar con la gente. O simplemente no quería socializar, como me pasaba muchas veces.

Salimos de esa habitación y recorrimos otras, como la sala de pintar de Esme y la sala de costura de Alice, además de las habitaciones de invitados. Al llegar a la última sala que no habíamos visto, Edward se plantó frente a mí.

―Llegamos al final del recorrido del famoso tour de la casa Cullen ―dijo solemnemente, ocultando una sonrisa que amenazaba con salir―. Por favor, no sacar fotos y no botar basura en cualquier lugar. Muchas gracias.

―Falta una habitación —me quejé, con los brazos cruzados―. El tour no ha terminado.

―Lo que pasa es que nuestro último destino tiene pago extra ―sonrió de manera torcida y me acercó a él, tomando mi cintura con sus manos―. ¿Desea pagarlo, señorita?

Decidí jugar un poco con él.

―Nop, estoy bien ―mentí, pero no me alejé de él, sino que puse mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y le sonreí.

―¿Está completamente segura? ―me habló con su voz un poco más ronca y acercándose peligrosamente a mí.

―Uhm, sí… ― ya no estaba tan valiente, podía sentir su embriagador aroma propio de él y casi podía saborear su aliento en mi boca.

Acercó sus labios a los míos y los acarició suavemente, de un lado a otro, pero no los juntó en ningún momento.

―Valdrá la pena, lo aseguro ―dijo sobre mi boca, filtrando aire caliente hacia mi garganta.

Fui yo la que junté nuestras bocas, pero de una forma pausada, calmada. Nuestros labios se acariciaban y apretaban sólo lo necesario para sentirnos cerca. Sus manos no abandonaron mi cintura y las mías peinaron perezosamente los rebeldes mechones de su desordenada cabellera. Me separé de él y quedé a la misma distancia que nos había dejado justo antes del beso.

―¿Saldé la deuda? ―pregunté con nuestras bocas juntas.

―Mhmm… ―gimió Edward― Por ahora, sí.

Me dio un suave beso en los labios y se alejó para poder abrir la puerta, incitándome a entrar.

―Esta es la sala de cine ―explicó cuando ya habíamos entrado a la habitación. Él se paró justo detrás de mí y me abrazó por la cintura, mientras recargaba su mentón en mi hombro—. Es algo así como nuestra sala familiar. Tenemos una tradición de familia de ver al menos una película a la semana todos juntos.

Miré alrededor y pude apreciar que de verdad se veía como un mini cine, excepto por la luminosidad, pero en los extremos de las ventanas se encontraban unas cortinas oscuras que podrían servir para quitar la claridad por completo. En el fondo había una pantalla plana imposiblemente grande, fácil de unas 100 pulgadas. Delante de ella se ubicaba un sillón de cuero negro muy ancho, que se veía bastante cómodo y bajo él una alfombra beige de pelos.

También en una esquina había un sinfín de golosinas y botanas propias de salas de cines típicas, y al lado de todo eso se encontraba un mueble tipo cocina con un refrigerador y un microondas.

―El microondas es para las palomitas de maíz y el refrigerador para los refrescos―explicó Edward en mi oído―. Tenemos todas las golosinas que venden en los cines, para que parezca más real.

―En serio no tienen nada a medias, ¿no? ―puse ambas manos sobre las de él, que estaban sobre mi estómago y giré mi cabeza para mirarlo. Nuestras caras estaban muy cerca, me permitió poder ver a poca distancia sus hermosos y penetrantes orbes verdes, que miraban directamente mis ojos con su intensidad característica.

―Es de familia. Cuando queremos algo, perseveramos hasta obtenerlo ―respondió con un doble sentido a sus palabras. Me sonrió y apretó más su agarre, dejando mi espalda completamente pegada a su pecho―. ¿Quieres ver una película? ―preguntó, cambiando de tema y disipando un poco la tensión sexual que nos estaba envolviendo otra vez.

―De acuerdo. ¿Cuál veremos?

―La que tu quieras, busquemos en los estantes algo para ver.

Nos acercamos al mueble que tenía las películas y comenzamos nuestra búsqueda. Tenían demasiadas y de todos los tipos; románticas, comedia, acción, terror, triller, suspenso, etc. Y estaban todas las clásicas. Era verdaderamente una biblioteca de películas, nunca había visto una colección de este tipo.

―¿Qué tal _"Orgullo y Prejuicio"_? ―pregunté con la caja en la mano.

Él se encogió de hombros y la tomó, sacando el CD y colocándolo en el reproductor.

―Es buena, veámosla ―fue su simple respuesta.

―¿Qué? ¿Ningún comentario sobre la protagonista? ―Inquirí, con una ceja alzada― "Keira Knightley es la mujer más sexy del universo" ―imité pobremente la voz de un hombre.

Él se rió suavemente, con esa aterciopelada risa que me erizaban los pelos de los brazos. Tomó una de mis manos y me incitó a que me sentase en el sillón, al lado de él.

―Keira Knightley es nadie al lado tuyo, mi Bella ―ronroneó, acariciando mi nariz con la suya.

Este hombre no puede ser de verdad. No puede ser tan dulce y decir todas las cosas correctas. Me estremecí ante su caricia y sentí como él sonreía cerca de mí y me daba un pequeño beso, corto y suave. Luego se separó un poco y pasó su brazo por sobre mis hombros, acomodándose para ver la película.

Yo ya la había visto y había leído el libro, pero era uno de mis clásicos favoritos, me encantaba la relación entre el Sr. Darcy y Elizabeth Bennet.

―Ese Sr. Darcy no sabe hacer las cosas bien ―interrumpió Edward, hablándome suavemente en el oído.

―¿Por qué lo dices? ―pregunté con curiosidad.

―Pues, el día en que ambos protagonistas se conocen, lo hacen en una fiesta, en donde la Srta. Elizabeth le desagrada la actitud del Sr. Darcy.

Esa misma escena se estaba proyectando en la televisión, en donde todos están en la fiesta, vestidos elegantemente de acuerdo a la época.

―Bueno, sí ―confirmo―. A ella no le gusta que a pesar de que hay pocos hombres, él no se ofrece a bailar con las damas.

―Exactamente ―dice en mi oído―. Imagínate cuantos problemas se habían ahorrado si Darcy simplemente le pide una pieza de baile. Míranos a nosotros.

Y así recordé la forma en que nos conocimos.

En una fiesta.

Me invitó a bailar. Oh, y como bailamos.

Sonreí y me giré para mirarlo, él también sonreía.

Me acerqué a él y junté nuestros labios aún sonrientes, besándolo entre pequeñas risas. La estaba pasando tan bien, nuestra relación no se basaba en lo físico, porque, aunque me gustaran mucho sus besos y caricias, también éramos capaces de mantener una conversación coherente e interesante. Pero otras veces, como éstas, comprendíamos que queríamos estar cerca, pero sólo para disfrutar la compañía del otro, sin esperar nada a cambio.

Nos besamos perezosamente, acariciándonos y degustándonos. Para mayor comodidad, Edward me apoyó en el sillón y se tumbó sobre mi cuerpo, pero sin colocar su peso sobre mí. Seguimos con pequeños besos, mordiscos y lametazos, nos reíamos y seguíamos besándonos, con las voces de los actores y actrices de fondo. Nadie nos apuraba y sentía que teníamos el tiempo del mundo en nuestras manos. Era todo tan cómodo y agradable.

Pero claro, no todo dura para siempre.

―_¡Familia, llegué!_

Edward se separó un poco de mi y apoyó su frente a la mía, dando un suspiro sonoro.

―Es Alice.

―¿Alice, tu hermana?

―Sí, al parecer llegó a almorzar ―musitó con una sonrisa de disculpa.

―"No hay nadie en esta casa. Estamos completamente solos" ―copié su voz, enronqueciendo la mía y entrecerrando los ojos.

―Yo no hablo así ―dijo con el ceño fruncido, imitando seriedad, pero las comisuras de la boca elevadas lo delataban. Me dio un último beso en la boca y se sentó, suspirando otra vez―. Vamos, te la presentaré.

Me senté y arreglé un poco mi pelo, peinando las ondas con mis dedos. Edward se paró y me tendió la mano para ayudarme. En el momento en que me paré sentí como la puerta se abrió y una pequeña muchacha de pelo negro y alocado entró hablando muy rápido.

―¡Edward! Tengo tanto que contarte, no sabes lo que me pasó hoy. Primero me encontré con la zorra de… como sea, después te cuento eso, antes de que pasara eso Jazz me dijo algo de lo más interesante sobre unos koalas ¡son tan lindos! No tan lindos como los pingüinos, claro está. Pero cuando venía hacia acá…

Me pude percatar que Alice hablaba muy rápido y al parecer tenía la habilidad de decirlo todo sin respirar. Impresionante. Pero cuando estaba hablando parece que se percató de mi presencia y dejó de hablar para mirarme primero extrañada y luego curiosa.

―Alice, te quiero presentar a Bella. Bella…

―¡Hola! ―chilló Alice, que dio saltitos hasta llegar al frente mío y abrazarme. Creo que a esta familia se le da lo de los abrazos― ¡Soy Alice! Hermana de Edward, encantada de conocerte.

―Hola ―dije dudosa, tenía mucha energía para mi tranquilidad.

―¿Estaban viendo una película? ¡Veían "Orgullo y Prejuicio"! ¡Amo esta película, es tan romántica! Nosotros vemos todas las semanas una película como familia, pero siempre vemos películas de acción o de terror. ¡Nunca vemos románticas! Cada vez que lo damos a votación, papá y Edward eligen películas de chicos y mamá para no crear un empate vota por la misma que ellos. ¡Es tan injusto!

Reí ante el entusiasmo de Alice, era bastante graciosa.

―Eso es democracia, Alice. La voz del pueblo habla y el resto acata —dijo Edward con burla en la voz.

―Pues no me gusta ser "el resto" ―respondió Alice con un puchero. De pronto se le iluminó la cara y se giró hacia mí y me tomó por los hombros―. ¡Ya sé! La próxima vez voy a invitarte a nuestra casa para ver películas, entonces cuando votemos tu lo harás por una película de chicas. Seremos dos contra dos y así mamá votará al fin por el poder femenino. ¡Es una gran idea! ―comenzó a aplaudir y saltar en el mismo lugar.

―Eso es compra de votos, Alice, no es justo. Además, nada dice que Bella vote por tu película antes que la nuestra ―acotó Edward, guiñándome un ojo.

Yo le levanté una ceja ante su confianza y decidí aplastar su ego por un momento.

―¿Por qué crees eso, Edward? Soy una chica, las chicas eligen películas de chicas. Es una ley femenina universal.

―¡Sí! ―gritó Alice y me abrazó―. Seremos grandes amigas ―dijo con total convicción.

Me agradaba Alice. Tenía esa personalidad burbujeante y alegre que cualquiera envidiaría. Aunque tenía la teoría de que hubiese bebido más café de lo normal, pero si le funcionaba a ella estaba bien, cosa de cada uno, no me iba a inmiscuir.

―Alice, ¿viniste a almorzar? ―preguntó Edward.

―Sí, Jazzy tenía cosas que hacer y no iba a poder almorzar hoy conmigo ―dijo con tristeza, que cambió súbitamente a alegría cuando continuó hablando―. ¡Así que decidí venir a almorzar con toda la familia!

―Creo que por hoy la familia soy yo ―dijo Edward, pasándose la mano por su desordenado cabello, desordenándolo aún más―. Papá está en el hospital y mamá tenía hoy su club de jardinería, así que creo que va almorzar allá.

―No hay problema. Seremos Bella, tu y yo ―concluyó feliz.

Edward me miró, consultándome con la mirada, a lo que yo asentí con una sonrisa. Él me sonrió de vuelta, haciéndome sentir esas famosas mariposas en el estómago.

―Bien, está decidido. Pero lamento decir que no hay nada preparado en esta casa, voy a llamar por teléfono para que traigan algo y no tengamos que cocinar. ¿Les parece?

—¡Maravilloso! ― gritó Alice con los brazos abiertos.

―Esperen acá mientras voy a buscar los menús y decidir que vamos a comer. No tardo.―la última frase me la dijo a mí, guiñándome un ojo.

Edward salió por el umbral y yo me quedé mirando en trance mientras se iba.

―¡Bella! ―gritó Alice casi en mi oído. Tenía la voz bastante potente para alguien tan pequeña.

―¿Uh?

―¡No me escuchabas! Te estaba diciendo que me gustaron mucho tus ballerinas ―miré hacia abajo, a los zapatos que me había regalado Leah―. Son muy lindos, ¿dónde los compraste?

―No lo sé. Mi hermana me los dio ―me encogí de hombros.

―Me gustaron mucho, se me ocurrieron bastantes conjuntos para combinarlos con ese par ―me miró con ojos de perro mojado―. ¿Te gustaría ir a comprar conmigo?

―¿Comprar? ¿Qué? ―pregunté un poco despistada.

―¡Ropa! Podemos ir a los centros comerciales y recorrer las tiendas. Prometo detenerme cuando me digas que estás cansada―. Agregó la última oración muy rápido y con la mano alzada, como si estuviese haciendo un juramento.

―Oh, bien. Cuando tenga tiempo ―dije de forma despreocupada, pero al parecer era un gran asunto para ella, ya que empezó a saltar nuevamente y agradecerme una y otra vez, mientras estaba colgada de mi cuello.

―Debes darme tu número de teléfono, así nos ponemos de acuerdo ―musitó, sacando inmediatamente su celular de la cartera.

Yo solo reí ante su entusiasmo, para mí jamás ha sido gran cosa comprar ropa, pero podía intentarlo por un día. Alice me agradaba y creo que también me haría feliz agradarle a ella.

Comencé a recitar mis números mientras sacaba mi celular del bolsillo del pantalón, para anotar en número de Alice, tal como ella demandaba.

—¡Será tan divertido! La pasaremos muy bien, podemos comprar blusas, pantalones, bolsos, cinturones…

Continuaba enumerando cosas, yo solo reía ante su entusiasmo.

―¡Podemos invitar a Rosalie! ―gritó de repente, como si se le hubiese ocurrido de un momento a otro.

Por mi estaba bien, si ella lo quería, podía invitar a quien quisiese.

―¿Quién es Rosalie? ―pregunté con curiosidad.

En ese momento entró Edward corriendo a la habitación, con los ojos abiertos como platos y una expresión de terror en la cara.

―La novia de Edward ―respondió Alice.

* * *

**No me maten, por favor.**

**¿Reviews?**


	9. Reacciones

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la escritora Stephanie Meyer, pero de alguna forma se las ingenian para entrar en mi mente y protagonizar esta historia.**

* * *

**9. REACCIONES**

**Bella POV:**

¿Qué?

Espera… ¿qué?

Creo que sin darme cuenta me golpeé en la cabeza y desperté en un universo paralelo, porque me parece haber escuchado decir que Edward tenía _novia_.

Y eso no puede ser cierto.

No.

Me giré para ver a Alice y rectificar lo que recién había dicho. Ella se veía como pez fuera del agua, abriendo y cerrando la boca repetidas veces, pero sin decir una sola palabra. Miré otra vez a Edward, quien estaba en el umbral de la puerta con la misma expresión de terror y con la piel más pálida de lo normal.

―¿Puedes repetir lo que dijiste, Alice? _―_pregunté lo más suavemente que podía, pero sin mirarla. Toda mi atención estaba en el hombre al frente mío.

Edward salió de su posición estática y comenzó a negar con la cabeza una y otra vez.

―No es…

Lo interrumpí bruscamente, con mi voz una octava más alta de lo normal.

―¿Alice?

―Bella… yo… quiero decir… no quería… _―_Alice no estaba siendo muy clara, y a cada pausa que daba mi genio se estaba empeorando, ya que al parecer escuché bien y lo que dijo la hermana de Edward era cierto.

Tenía que respirar y calmarme, yo no era una persona agresiva ni explosiva en mis emociones, creía en el diálogo y las explicaciones, y esta situación requería urgentemente de una muy buena explicación.

No podía ser que este hombre, con el que he pasado la mayor parte de mi tiempo libre estos últimos días, quien me invitó a una cita, me besó y últimamente me vio semidesnuda, tenga novia.

―¿Edward?_ ―_le di la palabra para hablar y justificar lo que acababa de escuchar de los labios de su hermana_―. _¿Me tienes que decir algo?

"_Hay una explicación para todo esto, hay una explicación en todo esto…",_ me lo repetía como un mantra y rezaba mentalmente a todos los dioses que existían para que eso fuese cierto.

―Alice, déjanos por favor _―_habló Edward, entrando a la sala nuevamente, caminando con precaución, como si en cualquier momento alguien saliese de su escondite para atacarlo.

La pequeña chica caminó apresuradamente desde su ubicación hasta la puerta, se giró en el umbral y me miró con disculpa en su mirada. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero al parecer que se arrepintió y con una última mirada significativa hacia su hermano, desapareció, dejándonos completamente solos.

—Bella… —comenzó a caminar en mi dirección, con ademán de tomarme de las manos como siempre lo hacía, pero este no era el momento adecuado, en vez de sentir ese ya conocido grupo de mariposas en el estómago sentí un enorme vacío. Di un paso atrás mientras él daba un paso hacia el frente, necesitaba mi espacio personal para poder digerir lo que me tenía que decir—. Bella, por favor…

—Dime lo que tengas que decir, Edward —dije, mirándolo a los ojos y cruzándome de brazos.

Estaba un poco nerviosa de la situación y mis manos temblaban levemente. Quería con todas mis ansias que Edward me dijese que es un malentendido o que Alice tiene algún problema mental en donde imagina situaciones que no existen.

Edward no decía nada. Los minutos pasaban y casi podía escuchar los grillos ante nuestro silencio. Decidí comenzar yo con la pregunta esencial.

—¿Tienes novia? —pregunté bruscamente.

—Yo… esto… —Edward se pasó ambas manos por su alborotado cabello en forma de frustración y soltó el aire fuertemente por la nariz.

—No es una cirugía de cerebro, Edward —dije de forma ácida—. Es una pregunta con sólo dos respuestas posibles.

Me estaba comenzando a cabrear y el inmenso autocontrol que siempre hacía alarde estaba en niveles críticos.

—No es tan simple, por favor, escúchame, te lo pido —me rogó, dando otro paso hacia mí, que a su vez volví a dar un paso hacia atrás. Edward bajó sus manos a cada lado de su cuerpo y las hizo puños—. Por favor.

—Responde mi pregunta y luego veré que hago —espeté.

—Sí —dijo en un susurro y con un suspiro pesado al final. Vi como agachaba la cabeza y miraba hacia el suelo—. Yo… tengo novia.

No.

Tenía ganas de llorar de lo ingenua que fui. ¿Qué este chico parecía demasiado perfecto? Pues nunca lo son, se veía amable, caballero, sensible y gracioso. Podía ser sexy, pero también adorable. Me decía las cosas más lindas y sinceras. El problema es que no era la única a la que le decía esas cosas.

De hecho yo no era nada de él, para eso tenía una novia.

—¿Por qué… por qué nunca me lo dijiste? —pregunté, tratando de que las lágrimas se me quedaran en los ojos, apretando fuertemente los párpados. La voz me salió un poco temblorosa, pero traté de endurecerla para salvar por lo menos mi orgullo.

—Uhm… se me olvidó.

OH. NO. LO. DIJO.

Toda la pena que estaba sintiendo se evaporó por arte de magia, dejando solamente furia dentro de mí.

Abrí nuevamente los ojos y los enfoqué en el patán que tenía frente a mí. Algo debe de haber visto, porque alzó las manos, mostrándome las palmas y dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás.

—¿Se te olvidó? —pregunté con sarcasmo—. ¿SE TE OLVIDÓ? —repetí, ahora rayando en el grito—. Esto no es la lista del supermercado o un encargo de tu mamá. Es una persona con la que tienes un compromiso.

—Bella, sé que esto parece mal, pero hay una muy buena explicación…

—¿MAL? ¡Es putamente incorrecto! Aquí estoy yo, en una casa ajena, manoseándome con un patán que engaña a su novia y yo… ¡no tenía idea!

—Ahora vamos a calmarnos un poco y conversar…

Edward comenzó a acercarse a mí nuevamente, mirando con atención cada movimiento mío. Chico astuto, porque en este momento tenía varios planes macabros para hacerlo sufrir por la canallada que me hizo a mí y a esa tal Rosalie.

Cuando llegó al frente mío e hizo ademanes de tomarme una mano, le hablé con los dientes apretados.

—No. Te. Atrevas.

Le di la última mirada cargada de odio y salí con dignidad de la habitación, mi postura recta y con mi mentón en alto. Yo no era la que hizo algo malo, fue el idiota de Edward y sus frases de ligue.

¡Cómo fui tan imbécil y me dejé engatusar por un patán!

Estaba furiosa, creo que casi echaba humo por mi cabeza por lo inmensamente cabreada que estaba.

Caminé por el pasillo y bajé las escaleras a mi propio ritmo, no iba a salir corriendo como culpable. Sentía a lo lejos mi nombre que era llamado por una voz masculina, pero no pensaba dirigirme hacia él, las cosas ya estaban dichas y aclaradas como el agua.

Cuando tomé el pomo para abrir la puerta principal una mano cubrió la mía, dejándome encarcelada entre la puerta y su cuerpo.

—Bella, por favor, no te vayas de esta forma, déjame explicártelo todo —me habló en el oído, causando un pequeño estremecimiento en mí. ¡Demonios! ¡Mi cuerpo me traiciona en los momentos menos indicados! Pero no iba a caer, yo pensaba con la cabeza y no con las hormonas.

—Suéltame, Edward —hablé con la mandíbula furiosamente apretada.

—Te lo pido, Bella. Escúchame —puso su amplia mano en mi cintura, acercando más su cuerpo al mío, haciéndome sentir unas pequeñas descargas eléctricas en cada lugar donde nos tocábamos.

Me permití acercarme más a él y relajé la toma de la puerta, provocando que nuestras manos unidas entrelazaran los dedos. Edward también relajó la mano, cediéndome la oportunidad de girarme y encararlo.

Solté nuestro agarre y con la misma mano acaricié suavemente su cara, mostrándole una sonrisa y mirándolo a los ojos. Él me sonrió de vuelta y el ceño fruncido que tenía desapareció, relajando su expresión a una más aliviada.

Luego quité mi mano, tomando impulso y dejándola caer con fuerza en el mismo lugar que era acariciado segundos atrás. Su mejilla se comenzó a teñir de un glorioso rojo, haciéndome sentir un poco más satisfecha. Nunca había abofeteado a una persona, pero de alguna forma lo sentí liberador, descargué un poco de frustración en ese golpe.

—No tengo nada más que hablar contigo —le hablé a un Edward sorprendido—. Ahora te agradecería te alejaras de mí lo más posible. El mundo es bastante grande para no encontrarnos nunca más.

Giré sobre mis talones y abrí la puerta, saliendo al fin de este calvario.

El sol golpeó en mi cara y la pequeña brisa que corría me alborotó un poco los rizos. El día se sentía particularmente alegre, contrastando con mi estado de ánimo. Me sentí fuera de sintonía, en las películas cuando la protagonista está triste o enfadada, los días son nublados o lluviosos. Pero no, a mi me corresponde un hermoso día de sol, haciéndome sentir incluso peor; es como si el universo se confabulara en contra mía, mostrando la felicidad del resto, restregándome en la cara mi mala suerte.

La casa de Edward quedaba en un barrio bastante acomodado, eran esos tipos de suburbios en donde la gente rica vive con más gente rica. Así que por supuesto tenía que caminar bastante para encontrar una parada de autobuses_."Dios no permitiera que los acaudalados tengan que ver a los pobres ocupar el transporte público"_, pensé con sarcasmo.

Caminé enfurruñada por unas varias cuadras, hasta por fin encontrar un paradero. Para mi excepcional buena suerte un autobús llegó al mismo tiempo que yo, así que me subí inmediatamente, con el firme deseo de alejarme de este lugar lo más rápido posible.

Cuando me senté y miré por la ventana vi como un volvo plateado pasaba por la misma calle de donde yo venía caminando. El conductor enfocó la vista en el autobús y luego comenzó a mirar por las ventanas. Cuando llegó hacia la mía y me miró yo me di la vuelta y me crucé de brazos, no queriendo ver su cara de mentiroso nunca más.

Y claro, mi celular comenzó a sonar. Al ver su nombre en la pantalla rechacé la llamada inmediatamente, pero no pasaron ni cinco segundos para que sonara otra vez. Después de rechazar ocho veces seguidas la misma llamada, decidí apagar definitivamente el teléfono. De todas maneras no estaba de humor para entablar una conversación con nadie.

Después de hacer trasbordo con otro autobús, me dirigí a la tienda que estaba en la esquina de la calle de mi edificio. Compré todo lo dulce, insano o engordador que pude encontrar. Me llevé tres variedades distintas de helado, M&M, patatas fritas, Cheetos, Oreos, surtidos de galletas y un frasco de crema batida. Cuando fui a pagar la cajera me miró raro, pero cuando la miré creo que vio reflejado mi humor en él, así que mientras pagaba evitó completamente el contacto visual.

Con las bolsas en mis manos caminé hasta mi edificio y subí por el ascensor hasta llegar a mi departamento.

Llevé toda mi comida y la dejé esparcida en la mesa de centro, excepto 2 frascos de helados, que los metí en el congelador para que no se me derritieran. A ellos los necesitaría después.

Fui a la cocina por una cuchara y volví a la sala de estar, me senté en el sillón con las piernas cruzadas al estilo indio, con el helado en el medio, una mano con mi cuchara y la otra con el control de la televisión. Busqué por los canales una película que ver, y para mi sorpresa encontré _"Todas contra él" —John Tucker Must Die_—. Así podía despotricar contra el género masculino mientras me abarrotaba de comida chatarra.

A lo largo de la película le gritaba a la pantalla una serie de obscenidades a John y "mi propio John", maldiciendo como si fuese una camionera. El dulce aminoraba un poco mi mal humor, así que seguía comiendo sin parar.

En el momento en que el hermano de John le dice a él que la protagonista no es su tipo y él responde que _todas son su tipo_, siento como abren la puerta, pero ya estaba demasiado ensimismada en mi furia como para que me importase.

—¡Y si todas son tu tipo John, por qué no escoges a otra chica para salir! —grité nuevamente a la pantalla, apuntándolo con mi cuchara—. ¡Si serás patán! , ¡Idiota! , ¡Egocéntrico! , ¡Hijo de…!

—¡Bella! —gritó Leah al lado del sillón—. ¿Se puede saber que está pasando acá? Parece como si hubieses invitado a un autobús lleno de luchadores de sumo a comerse un tentempié.

Miré a mi alrededor y en serio parecía un desastre. Habría envases vacíos de botanas tirados por todo el suelo y los que aún tenían comida estaban en la mesa y al lado mío, en el sillón.

—¿Qué? —espeté—. ¿Ahora no puedo ni comer tranquila?

Dije que el dulce disminuía mi mal humor, pero nunca dije que lo acabase. Tenía material para enojarme para bastante más tiempo, ni siquiera un camión de helados podría terminarlo.

—¿Qué hizo Cullen? —preguntó sin preámbulos. Así era Leah, sin pelos en la lengua.

Escuchar su apellido hizo acordarme de lo estúpida que fui y lo idiota que fue él al engañarme de esa manera. Me metí dos galletas Oreos en la boca y mastiqué enérgicamente.

—De acuerdo —dijo, sentándose al lado mío y empujando las bolsas de comida que estaban en ese lugar—. Vamos a hablar mal de él y seguiremos comiendo basura… aunque en lo último vas muy bien encaminada —concluyó con una sonrisa, que le respondí con un gruñido y un ceño fruncido, ya que la boca la tenía llena.

Le conté a Leah cuando llegué a la casa de Edward y nuestro desayuno. Le dije también que conocí a la madre de Edward, incluso le comenté sin muchos detalles el breve encuentro sin sujetador con él. Seguí con nuestra película y de todas las cosas que me hacía sentir hasta ese momento. Mi historia concluyó cuando le dije que conocí a Alice y ella se le escapó que existía una chica llamada Rosalie, que resultó ser novia de Edward.

—¡Menudo asno que resultó ser! —gritó Leah enérgicamente—. ¿Y cuál fue la excusa para su comportamiento? Me las conozco todas; "no es lo que parece", "déjame explicarte", "yo no la conozco", "no sé de qué habla", "es sólo una amiga", "pero te quiero a ti", "la dejaré"…

La interrumpí metiéndole una galleta en la boca, porque a cada escusa que daba me recordaba a la estupidez que me dijo. Leah me miró feo, pero masticó su galleta.

Decidí contarle lo que me dijo, qué más daba ahora, no es como si lo necesitara proteger de mi hermana… eso espero.

—No me dijo ninguna de esas. Bueno, me dijo que me lo podía explicar, pero no esperé para escuchar más mentiras de su boca —tomé aire y lo dejé salir de forma pesada—. Me dijo… que se le olvidó.

Leah me quedó mirando con la boca abierta y con ambas cejas alzadas, sin decir ninguna palabra por un buen rato. Cuando salió de su impresión saltó del sillón y comenzó a pasearse por todos lados.

—¡¿SE LE OLVIDÓ? —gritó a nadie en particular—. ¡Eso es pura mierda!

—Dímelo a mí —dije con un suspiro cansado. Después tomé una patata frita y le eché crema batida hasta el tope, para luego metérmela en la boca.

Leah detuvo sus incesantes paseos para pararse al frente mío, con sus manos en las caderas.

—Primero que todo, eso es asqueroso —apuntó a la segunda patata que tomaba para echarle crema batida. Yo rodé los ojos y proseguí con mis movimientos, comiéndome otra patata más—. Y en segundo lugar, pues es mejor que te hayas enterado de esto ahora, es mejor que haya sido temprano y no tarde. No es como si estuvieses enamorada de un chico que conoces hace menos de un mes —finalizó con un movimiento de manos, restándole importancia.

Sopesé sus palabras y pensé detenidamente en ellas. Es cierto, no lo conozco hace mucho, pero prácticamente toda nuestra corta relación fue a una velocidad alarmante, sentía que lo conocía hace años y no dos semanas.

No estaba enamorada, eso era claro, pero me gustaba mucho. Me dolió que me haya mentido, fue una dura traición de parte de él. Ahora dudaba de todas las cosas que me había dicho, que yo pensaba que las decía sinceramente. La furia comenzó a disiparse, transformándose esta vez en pena.

Pena de haberlo perdido.

Sin querer, una lágrima rodó por mi mejilla derecha que cayó finalmente a la comisura de mi boca, permitiéndome probar mi salada tristeza.

—¡Esto es tan frustrante! —declaré, quitándome los restos de la lágrima de mi cara con un movimiento brusco—. ¡Debería odiarlo! Pero… pero… lo extraño, Leah. No llevo ni siquiera 12 horas sin verlo y ya quiero hablar con él, escuchar su melodiosa voz y saber cómo fue su día.

Esperé pacientemente la respuesta de mi hermana, algún consejo que me ayudase a superar lo que había vivido. Edward estaba en mi mente y en mi corazón, aunque quisiese pensar lo contrario. Debía olvidarlo, pero sabía que iba a ser difícil. Estudiábamos en la misma universidad y nuestros caminos podían cruzarse nuevamente.

Lamentaba haber creído todas las palabras lindas que me había dicho, me dijo tantas cosas… ¡Incluso me celó!

¡Demonios! ¿Qué tan descarado puede ser como para exigirme exclusividad de mi parte mientras él tenía una novia oficial?

Tan descarado como Edward, eso era un hecho.

Leah no hablaba, sólo se sentó al lado mío y pasó un brazo por mi hombro, juntando nuestras cabezas.

—¿Y bien? —demandé.

—¿Y bien, qué?

—¿Qué tengo que hacer? —pregunté— ¿Ahora qué hago?

—No sé si debería darte consejos —comenzó—. No creo que me hagas caso de todas maneras. Además, creo que Cullen te gusta más de lo que yo pensaba.

Suspiré.

—Dímelo de todas maneras, cualquier ayuda es bien recibida —pedí.

—Bien —carraspeó y comenzó a hablar—. Lo conoces por poco tiempo, y aunque digas que sientes que no es así, es un hecho. Has estado 18 años de tu vida sin él y perfectamente has sobrevivido de la misma manera. Quizás Edward te deslumbró con su linda sonrisa y con su actitud de chico seguro, pero Bella, si él te mintió en algo tan importante como tener una novia lo más probable es que toda la mierda que salió de sus labios fue mentira.

Gemí de frustración y me tapé la cara con las dos manos, encorvando la espalda y apoyándome más en Leah.

—Ahora, esto es lo que yo haría —continuó—. Le enseñaría de alguna forma que cometió el peor error de su vida al mentir de esa manera. Le haría algo en forma de venganza, como cambiar su shampoo por crema depilatoria y así todo su lindo cabello se caería por completo, dejándolo maravillosamente calvo.

Reí sin poder evitarlo, la imagen de Edward calvo sería un poema.

—¡No voy a hacer eso! —dije entre risas, al menos Leah podía hacer de esta situación un poco más graciosa.

—No te preocupes, podemos pensar en otra cosa —dijo con una sonrisa maligna—. Tengo una idea que involucra zapatos de tacón y un payaso, quizás fotografías en internet…

Seguimos ideando planes malévolos en contra de Edward por el resto de la tarde, riéndonos e imaginando su reacción en cada una de ellas. Mi ánimo subió un poco, al menos no me sentía tan mal como había llegado al departamento, ahora al menos podía sonreír ante los inverosímiles intentos de venganza que se le ocurrían a mi perversa hermana.

Después de recoger los papeles de las golosinas y cocinar una cena liviana, comimos y nos fuimos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones. Decidí hacer los deberes de la semana, así me serviría para distraerme un rato.

Encendí mi celular para revisar mensajes, mi madre a veces me llamaba por teléfono y se desesperaba cuando no le respondía al tercer timbrazo. Quedé en estado de shock cuando vi el número de llamadas perdidas.

108.

Del mismo número.

Revisé los mensajes de texto y tenía 30 nuevos. Leí el primero sólo por curiosidad:

_Bella, por favor contéstame los llamados. Debemos hablar de lo que sucedió. Amor, todo tiene una explicación. E._

¡¿AMOR?

¡Amor, tu abuela!

Vacié la caseta de los mensajes sin pensarlo dos veces, no quería leer ninguna palabra que hubiese escrito.

Dejé el celular en modo silencio y me cambié de ropa a pijama sin bañarme, todo lo sucedido me agotó hasta el cansancio. Nada más puse mi cabeza en la almohada cuando la noche se me vino encima.

.

.

El resto de la semana fue de lo más normal, si le llamas "normal" a mirar a todos lados cuando sales de cada salón de clases para no encontrarte con _alguien_ y rechazar 50 llamadas promedio al día. No podía creer que insistiese tanto en encontrarme después de confesarme tener novia.

¿Acaso no le tenía ningún respeto a ella? ¿A mí?

Tenía que admitir que muchas veces me picaban las manos para contestarle una llamada, simplemente para escuchar su voz una vez más, pero afortunadamente al último segundo mi cordura volvía y salvaba el poco orgullo que me quedaba.

No iba a ser débil. Tenía que demostrar grandeza y poder de autocontrol.

El viernes en la noche estaba sentada en mi escritorio adelantando materias para la próxima semana. Estudiar me permitía desconectarme de todo y no pensar en él. Estaba terminando de leer un capítulo de un libro de biología cuando Leah entró a mi habitación peinando su largo cabello sobre uno de sus hombros.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó.

—¿Qué parece? Estudio —respondí, rodando los ojos.

—¿En un viernes por la noche? ¡Bella, esta actitud emo tiene que cambiar! —soltó su peine y caminó hasta mi armario, buscando entre mis ropas y tirando algunas de las prendas a mi cama.

—¿Qué tiene de malo con estudiar? Vine acá a LA a eso y planeo aprobar todos mis ramos —declaré, poniéndome de pié y cruzándome de brazos.

—Pues yo planeo lo mismo, pero no por eso me voy a deprimir en el departamento en un día donde toda la población estudiantil sale a divertirse —dijo de espaldas a mí—. Hoy vas a salir conmigo y te divertirás.

Como si fuese tan fácil como decirlo. No estaba de ánimos para salir al mundo real e interactuar con personas. En mi mente aún estaban frescos los recuerdos de la última vez que fui a una fiesta y lo que sucedió después de ella.

—Leah, no creo que sea una muy buena idea…

Ella se dio la vuelta con una mirada de "_si me contradices sufrirás las consecuencias"._

—¿A dónde vamos? —suspiré resignada.

—Al bar donde toca Embry. Hoy se presenta a tocar con su banda —dijo con una sonrisa.

Perfecto, ahora vería como se miran lascivamente mientras yo hago el mal tercio.

Leah me entregó un conjunto de ropa y salió de la habitación para terminar de arreglarse. Yo me duché rápidamente y me puse lo que me había pasado: una falda de jean que me quedaba más arriba de la rodilla, una polera roja ajustada con unas piedrecillas en los breteles y unas sandalias con un pequeño tacón de color plateado.

Caminé con dificultad al comienzo hacia la habitación de Leah, quién estaba frente al espejo maquillándose los ojos. Ella tenía puesto un vestido corto y sin espalda de color negro, que se adhería a cada una de sus curvas y unos zapatos de tacón altos.

—¡Vaya! Alguien se está esforzando —me burlé de ella.

—No sé de qué hablas —dijo, mirándome desde el reflejo del espejo.

A mí no me engañaba. Es cierto que Leah era bastante pretenciosa y le gustaba vestirse provocativamente, pero esta vez había superado a sí misma. Se había esforzado mucho por impresionar a Embry, aunque no lo quisiese admitir.

—Como sea —lo dejé pasar. Ella se dio la vuelta y me hizo sentar en el borde de su cama, para comenzar a maquillarme a mí. A veces me sentía una muñeca tamaño real para mi hermana, quien me peinaba y maquillaba a su antojo.

Terminamos de arreglarnos y salimos del departamento. Tomamos un taxi para no preocuparnos del tema del alcohol. Ser hija de un oficial de policía te inculcaba ciertas reglas, y una de las más importantes era no manejar después de beber.

Llegamos a un típico bar nocturno, con luces llamativas, pero de todas maneras se veía oscuro y misterioso. Entramos al local lentamente, según Leah estábamos "creando una entrada". Como sea, caminé junto a ella hasta sentarnos en una mesa que estaba justo al frente del escenario. Había música de fondo, pero era desde un reproductor, ya que los músicos estaban todavía instalando sus instrumentos en el escenario.

Miré alrededor y el bar se veía bastante interesante. Se podría definir como ecléctico.

Una mujer nos llegó a atender a la mesa, preguntándonos que íbamos a tomar. Leah pidió por ambas, 2 cervezas y un plato de maní.

Los músicos comenzaron a afinar sus instrumentos, pude ver que a la izquierda del escenario se encontraba Embry, con una guitarra eléctrica. Al otro lado un chico un poco más bajo y delgado que él manipulaba un bajo, y en el centro, con la batería, un chico bastante alto y musculoso maniobraba los palillos con los dedos.

De un momento a otro las luces del local se atenuaron, dejando sólo el escenario con la iluminación completa. Una chica de piel olivácea, al igual que los miembros de la banda, subió las escaleras y se plantó en el centro, cogiendo el micrófono y hablando por él.

—Buenas noches. Mi nombre es Emily y hoy les vamos a tocar algunas canciones de nuestra autoría. Somos _"Emily and the Wolves"._ Espero que les guste.

La chica comenzó a cantar y unos segundos después la banda la siguió. El bar se llenó de la pegajosa melodía que estaban creando, implantando un silencio en el público con el fin de escucharlos sin interrupciones.

Eran muy buenos, las letras de las canciones tenían mucho contenido y la voz de la cantante era muy dulce, pero a la vez lo suficientemente potente como para hacerse notar entre los instrumentos.

Embry de vez en cuando le guiñaba un ojo a Leah, que a la vez ella le lanzaba besos y lo saludaba con un suave movimiento de manos. No sé si fue mi imaginación, pero cuando Embry tomó el micrófono y le dedicó una canción a ella, podría haber jurado que ella enrojeció.

¿Mi hermana enrojecida? Si no lo hubiese visto, no lo habría creído.

Después de media hora de canciones, la banda anunció que se iba a tomar un descanso de 15 minutos y después continuaban tocando.

Todos los chicos se bajaron del escenario y se dirigieron a nuestra mesa. La misma chica que nos atendió antes llegó a ayudarnos, colocando otra mesa junto a la nuestra y llevando más sillas. Los chicos la ayudaron y se sentaron.

Embry agarró a Leah de la cintura y la atrajo a su cuerpo, besándola apasionadamente. El resto de la banda comenzó a silbar y gritarles cosas como "no te la comas" o "déjala respirar", pero ellos estaban demasiado ensimismados en su demostración de cariño.

Después del fogoso beso, Embry se giró hacia nosotros, pero con un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Leah, e hizo las presentaciones.

—Chicos, esta es _mi_ Leah —Leah frunció el ceño ante el anuncio posesivo de Embry, pero al menos lo dejó pasar—. Leah vino con su hermana, Bella —me señaló con un ademán de la cabeza—. Bella, ellos son los chicos.

En ese momento, la cantante llegó a nuestra mesa junto a un hombre alto, tomados de las manos. Se sentaron al lado de los chicos y nos saludaron con una sonrisa.

—Hola, soy Emily y este es mi esposo Sam —se presentó la cantante.

—Yo soy Quil, pero tú puedes llamarme _como quieras_ —me habló el que tocaba el bajo, tratando de ser seductor, sin lograrlo. Yo mordí mi labio para no reír.

El chico corpulento que tocaba la batería le dio un pequeño empujón al que se llamaba Quil.

—Yo soy Jake, perdona a mi amigo aquí presente, la música le crea un ego que llega a las nubes. Ya se le pasará el efecto —concluyó con un guiño y una sonrisa.

Yo solo me reí ante su comentario y comenzamos a hablar entre todos. Descubrí que Sam era el dueño del local, de esa manera dejaba que su esposa tocara algunas noches con los chicos, pero ninguno tenía la intención de hacerlo comercial, decían que cuando eso sucediese dejaría de ser divertido y pasaría a ser una obligación. Embry y Quil tenían 21 años, mientras que Jake tenía 20 años recién cumplidos. Sam y Emily se habían casado apenas cumplieron los 18 años, se habían conocido en el instituto y descubrieron que fue amor a primera vista. Llevaban casados 7 años y ahora que el negocio estaba prosperando planeaban hacer crecer la familia.

Todos eran muy amables y simpáticos. Me distrajeron un momento y después de haber vivido una semana horrible, era una muy buena finalización de ella.

Se acabó el descanso, así que los músicos volvieron a tocar, pero esta vez cantaron algunas canciones conocidas, de esta manera el público los podía acompañar cantando.

Después de terminar su acto, volvieron a nuestro lugar y se sentaron con nosotras. Sam y Emily se excusaron, diciendo que volverían a su casa para descansar. Quil se fue a la barra para coquetear con algunas chicas, alardeando con sus habilidades musicales. Así que en la mesa nos quedamos Embry, Jake, Leah y yo.

Como Embry y Leah estaban mirándose y besándose alternativamente, no me quedó más que hablar con Jake. Pero no me importó, descubrí que era un chico con el que se podía entablar una conversación fácilmente. Hablamos de muchas cosas y me hizo reír con la mitad de ellas.

—¡No te puedo creer! —dije entre risas— ¿En serio lo hiciste?

—¡Por supuesto! —contestó con una sonrisa—. Quil me desafió y no sería bien visto que no lo hiciese por algo tan absurdo como el _pudor_. Así que corrí por alrededor de mi cuadra como Dios me mandó al mundo —concluyó, satisfecho de sí mismo.

Yo solo podía reír ante todas las tonterías que Jake me contaba, a pesar de tener casi la misma edad se asemejaba más a un niño de 12 años. Aunque sólo en el interior, porque el físico lo tenía _de muerte_.

—Lo peor fue cuando la Sra. Jenkins, mi vecina de 80 años me vio tratando de abrir mi puerta, ya que con toda la carrera se me olvidó llevar las llaves del departamento.

—Pobrecilla —dije, secándome las lágrimas y calmando las carcajadas.

—Cómo crees. Ya quisieras tú verme desnudo —dijo con un movimiento de cejas y sonriéndome ampliamente.

—Cerdo —le acusé con un golpe suave en el brazo.

—Sólo constataba un hecho —replicó, encogiéndose de hombros, pero sonriendo de todas formas.

Leah dejó respirar a Embry por un momento y se dirigió a mí.

—Bella, me voy con Embry para el departamento de él, ya sabes, para conocerlo —dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.

—Ya… ¿y por qué me honras con esa información? —pregunté con sarcasmo.

—Pues no me iré contigo al departamento, así que Jake te llevará —aseguró, mirando al susodicho.

—Leah, no creo que debas obligar de esa manera…

—No hay problema —me interrumpió Jake—. No me molesta y de esa forma podemos seguir hablando, si no te importa —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Oh, para nada, Jake. ¿Estás seguro? Yo puedo tomar un taxi —a pesar de que me había agradado bastante, aun así lo conocía hace muy poco y pensaba que era un abuso pedirle que me llevase si no es lo que quería.

—No digas tonterías. Yo te llevo —sentenció.

—Bien —respondí con una sonrisa—. Déjame ir al baño y vuelvo en un momento.

Caminé hacia el baño pensando todo lo que había pasado. A pesar de que Edward aún estaba en mi mente y de todas maneras lo extrañaba, pude divertirme en este bar y distraerme de alguna que otra forma. Me gustaba ver a Leah feliz y los amigos de Embry eran bastante simpáticos, en especial Jake. Sólo esperaba que no pensara erróneamente de mí y quisiese algo más. En el camino a mi departamento debería dejárselo claro, o al menos insinuárselo.

Jake era guapo, no podía negarlo, pero cuando lo veía no me pasaban las mismas cosas que cuando veía a Edward. No se me aceleraba el pulso ni sentía aquellas mariposas en el estómago, todo era normal, quizás por eso era tan fácil hablar con él, no me provocaba nada en especial.

Llegué al baño y me miré en el espejo, pensando en las últimas palabras que me había dicho Edward. ¿Qué pasa si de verdad tenía una explicación para todo? Me daba miedo cuestionármelo y trataba de no pensarlo. Suspiré y alejé todo pensamiento negativo, moviendo la cabeza de un lado al otro.

Me miré en el espejo y ensayé una sonrisa.

.

.

.

**Leah POV:**

Vi a Bella como caminaba hacia los baños. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos me giré en dirección de Embry y le pedí un vaso de agua. Cuando él se paró dirigí toda mi atención hacia Jake.

—Te gusta, ¿Verdad? —no tenía ninguna duda, la forma en que la miraba lo delataba completamente, pero quería asegurarme que era lo suficientemente hombre como para admitirlo. Bella ya había sufrido demasiado a lo largo de la semana con el idiota de Cullen.

Jake suspiró y me miró con una sonrisa tímida.

—¿Tan obvio soy?

—No te preocupes, no creo que Bella se haya dado cuenta. Ella es bastante inocente —aseguré—. Ahora, espero que te comportes camino al departamento, no quiero que ella sufra, porque te aseguro que el que va a sufrir después vas a ser tú.

Nadie lastimaba a mi hermana y si estaba en mis manos podía defenderla como mejor me parecía. Odiaba verla sufrir, así que hacía todo lo posible para evitarlo.

—No planeaba hacerlo —gruñó el chico, mirándome directamente a los ojos—. Sólo quiero dejarla sana y salva en la puerta de su edificio, la respeto.

¿Qué tienen estos chicos con el respeto? Al parecer todos eran cortados con la misma tijera, pero al menos en este caso era necesario. Bella no necesitaba un repuesto para el patán que había perdido.

Yo asentí a modo de aprobación, esperando que fuese cierto.

De repente comenzó a vibrar un celular en la mesa, el de Bella. Miré la pantalla y en el identificador salía un nombre: "Edward".

Mi sangre hirvió de furia al saber que el descarado aún llamaba a Bella para tratar de disculparse. No podía creer lo cínico que podía ser.

Tenía que darle una lección, sería la venganza que Bella nunca haría.

Apreté el botón para contestar y lo alejé un poco de mí.

—Uh… si… dame más… —comencé a gemir y suspirar entre palabras, imitando la voz de Bella. No creo que se dé cuenta que no es ella, las voces en el acto siempre se distorsionan un poco, además, yo había tomado un curso de actuación y se me daba bien las imitaciones—. Mhmm… Jake… sí, así…

Golpeé rítmicamente el celular unas cinco veces en la mesa y luego colgué con una sonrisa.

Una perfecta obra maestra.

Miré a Jake, que estaba con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa en sus labios, preguntándome con la mirada qué había pasado recién. Yo sólo me encogí de hombros y dejé el celular de Bella en la misma posición que antes. Mientras menos sabían, mejor.

En eso, Bella y Embry volvieron a la mesa.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Bella, mirándome. Probablemente vio mi "sonrisa malvada", ella decía que aparecía en mi cara cada vez que hacía alguna travesura.

Si supiera.

—Nada, Bella —aseguré—. Todo está _perfecto_.

* * *

**Muajajajaja…**

**¡Hola chicas! Actualicé pronto a pesar de tener miles de cosas que hacer… ¿por qué? Porque ustedes me honraron con 33 reviews en el último capítulo, además muchas de ustedes me agregaron en sus listas de alertas y favoritos ¡Muchas gracias!**

**Ahora, sé que parece feo lo que hizo Edward, pero como dijo, todo tiene una explicación. Quizás es buena, quizás no corresponde, pero deberían esperar para leerla y después odiarlo, jeje. Quizás ni lo odien y se apiaden de él, no lo sé.**

**¿Me dejan un review?**


	10. Malentendidos

**La historia me pertenece, los personajes no. Lamentablemente Stephanie Meyer me ganó en publicar los libros. xD**

* * *

**10. MALENTENDIDOS**

**Edward POV:**

Había sido una semana de mierda.

Desde que Bella me había dejado sentía vacío en mí, como si algo faltara en mi vida y todo fuese rutinario sin ella.

Me sentía horrible al pensar en que se enteró de mi _novia_, pero no me dejó explicarle. Eso me tenía putamente frustrado, no me dejó exponerle todos los hechos.

Había tratado de llamarla todos los días y a cada hora, esperanzado de que en algún momento decidiese flaquear o al menos contestar para mandarme al infierno. Sólo quería escuchar su voz una vez más y si no era mucho pedir, hablar con ella.

Deseaba con todo mí ser ir a verla a su departamento, pero creía que eso era cruzar los límites. Me ponía en su situación y podía comprender su enojo, todo lo que había escuchado se veía muy mal sin un contexto.

Si sólo me dejara explicarle.

Descargué todo mi enojo con mi hermana Alice, reclamándole lo descuidada que fue al decirle una cosa así a Bella. La insulté y le quité la palabra desde ese día, ahora me sentía miserable al haberla tratado tan mal, ya que no era su culpa que yo estuviese metido en este embrollo, pero mi orgullo me impedía disculparme con ella. Mi mamá se había dado cuenta de nuestro distanciamiento, pero la santa de mi hermana alegó tener muchas cosas que hacer y por esa razón no tenía tiempo para hablar conmigo como siempre.

Lo sé, soy un asco.

Nada me ayudaba para salir de esta depresión, ni siquiera la música, mi fiel compañera. Pero sabía la razón: _necesitaba_ a Bella.

No podía creer lo rápido que fue quererla de esta manera, pero el corazón no mide el tiempo, sólo los sentimientos. Deseaba hablar con ella, escucharla, ver sus sonrojos y tocar su suave y pálida piel, sintiendo esas pequeñas descargas eléctricas que viajaban entre nuestros toques. Quería besarla y hacerla reír.

Pero ahora no podía, ya que fui lo suficientemente estúpido como para olvidar un "pequeño gran detalle".

Me golpeaba mentalmente por no haberle contado todo antes de que estallara esta bomba sobre nosotros. Quizás Bella me habría entendido o al menos no se habría alejado del modo que lo hizo.

Suspiré por millonésima vez esta semana. De nada me servía lamentarme, ahora era el momento de reponerme y recuperar a Bella. Yo era lo suficientemente testarudo para eso.

Hoy era un viernes por la noche y me encontraba solo en mi casa. Mamá y papá salieron a comer a una cena romántica y Alice había llamado a Jazz para que fuesen a algún club a bailar. Aquí estaba yo, sólo y sumido en mi desdicha, pensando en alocados planes para hacer que Bella me escuchase.

¿Funcionaría si la engañase de alguna manera y la metiese en un globo aerostático? Ahí no tendría otra opción que escucharme hasta que llegásemos a tierra firme.

¿Qué tal si la secuestro y comienzo a manejar maniáticamente rápido? No podría interrumpirme por miedo a chocar y no se podría bajar hasta que yo lo decidiese.

Pero no podía llevar a cabo ninguna de las dos ideas, no porque fuesen locas, sino porque ella tenía que decidir por si misma y estar de acuerdo con escucharme, sino no entendería ni creería ninguna palabra que saliese de mis labios.

Así que sólo me quedaba insistir. Llamar hasta que me contestase.

Me tiré en mi cama de espaldas, mirando hacia el techo. Giré mi cabeza y aspiré el aroma de Bella, que aún se sentía levemente en mi edredón. Intentaría una vez más con el celular por hoy, ya era bastante tarde y le daría un respiro hasta mañana.

Tomé el aparato y marqué por inercia su número.

Sonó unas cuantas veces, hasta que el pitido de contestar me trajo a la vida.

¡Me contestó!

Me senté de golpe y comencé a hablar como desesperado.

―¿Bella? Oh por Dios, escúchame…

―Uh… si… dame más…

¿Cómo?

De la impresión no podía emitir una sola palabra. De hecho no podía ni siquiera pasar aire a los pulmones, no concebía lo que estaba escuchando.

¿Bella estaba… gimiendo?

―Mhmm… Jake… si, así…

¡¿JAKE?

¡¿QUIÉN ES ESE TAL JAKE?

Una bruma roja se atravesó en mi campo visual, haciéndome gruñir como nunca antes lo había hecho. Apreté el celular con mi mano derecha hasta que mis nudillos estaban blancos y con la mano izquierda tomé el edredón, arrugándolo con un puño.

Nadie podía tocar a Bella de esa manera, y ese tal Jake lo iba a pagar muy caro.

Sonaron unos golpes rítmicos al otro lado y después todo fue silencio. La llamada se había terminado.

―¡Demonios! ―grité y arrojé el celular a una de mis paredes, haciéndose pedazos.

Respiraba fuertemente por la nariz y mi cuerpo temblaba de la furia que estaba sintiendo. Pasé mis manos por mi cabello repetidas veces y caminé de un lado al otro en mi habitación.

Me sentía como león enjaulado.

Frustrado.

Colérico.

Sediento de sangre.

Tenía que hacer algo. Ahora.

Tomé las llaves de mi auto y caminé hasta la entrada de la casa apresuradamente. Salí de ella y me subí al volvo con la firme intención de moler a golpes al imbécil que osó tocar a Bella.

Manejé sin control por las calles de LA, esperando que ningún policía me detuviese por exceso de velocidad, ya que no respondía de mis actos si alguien me impedía en este momento llegar a Bella. Me desesperaba cada segundo más que pasaba sin poder llegar al maldito edificio, al diablo con los límites, tenía que llegar a ella.

Mi sentido común me decía que me calmara y que pensara racionalmente. Quizás es un error y todo era un malentendido. Yo era el más indicado para comprender que las personas podían entender mal y sólo hacía falta una buena explicación. Esperaba que fuese eso.

Apretaba y soltaba alternativamente el volante del auto, haciendo un gran intento de relajarme un poco, no quería que Bella me viese como psicópata si esto era un error.

Pero si no era un error…

Comencé a repasar los nervios del plexo braquial para pensar en otra cosa y no pensar en lo peor. Luego pasé a la irrigación intestinal y finalmente a los tipos de medicamentos que se podían recetar a una embarazada. Cualquier cosa, menos en las manos de un hombre sobre mi Bella.

Estacioné al final de la calle del edificio de Bella y me quedé sentado para poder calmar mi respiración y pensar la forma de abordar este tema con ella.

Cuando abrí la puerta del volvo divisé a lo lejos un auto que se estaba estacionando a unos metros de mí. La noche estaba bastante oscura, pero de todas maneras pude ver que la chica que iba en el asiento de copiloto tenía una larga cabellera castaña.

Bella.

Del lado del conductor se bajó un chico bastante alto y corpulento, de pelo negro y piel olivácea. Él se cruzó por el frente del auto hasta llegar donde estaba Bella.

"_Ninguna demostración de cariño. No pienses mal"._ Me dijo mi parte racional.

Esperé, sin embargo, el desenlace de los acontecimientos, cerrando la puerta de mi auto y quedándome al lado de él, en la oscuridad.

Ambos caminaron uno al lado del otro, hasta la puerta del edificio, simplemente hablando.

"_¿Ves? Nada malo ha sucedido. Todo normal"._ Me convencí a mi mismo.

Ellos se quedaron unos minutos hablando uno al frente del otro, a una distancia prudente. El chico le hablaba y Bella jugaba con sus llaves, mirando sus manos. Ella levantó la vista y le sonrió, dando un paso hacia atrás y haciendo un suave movimiento de manos, despidiéndose.

Solté la respiración que tenía contenida, suspirando de alivio.

Espera…

El chico le tomó la muñeca con su gran mano, haciéndola detenerse y mirar hacia atrás con confusión. Algo le dijo, que hizo enrojecer a Bella y entreabrir los labios.

Comenzó a acercarse y ella estaba estática. El muchacho la tomó de la cintura y la acercó a su cuerpo, bajando lentamente la cabeza y cerrando los ojos.

No lo hará. No si estoy yo para impedirlo.

No sé exactamente cómo, pero de un momento a otro estaba detrás de "la parejita", agarrando la camiseta del chico y lanzándolo hacia atrás, dejándome la vista despejada para ver a una sorprendida Bella.

―¿Edward? ―preguntó confundida. Quizás en otro momento habría sonreído al escuchar mi nombre con su voz, pero ahora estaba demasiado colérico como para interesarme.

Giré sobre mis pies para encarar al estúpido que tenía la intención de tocarla con sus asquerosos labios.

"_¡Pártele la cara!",_ gritaba ahora todo mi ser. Ya no me quedaba ni un rastro de cordura ni sentido común, lo único que me podía dejar tranquilo era asegurarme que ese chico no se atreviera a acercarse a Bella nunca más.

―Levántate ―le dije.

Él estaba sentado sobre su trasero con una expresión confundida.

―Te dije que te levantaras ―le hablé más fuerte, con los dientes apretados.

El chico entrecerró los ojos y se paró de un salto, ubicándose justo al frente mío. Él era un poco más alto que yo y definitivamente más musculoso, pero yo tenía demasiada adrenalina en mis venas como para preocuparme.

Nos miramos en silencio, las palabras sobraban. Nos dijimos con la mirada todo lo que teníamos que aclarar, era la regla universal de todo hombre, en este momento sólo quedaba _comunicarnos_ con los puños y alguien tenía que dar el primer paso.

El chico sacó pecho y dio un paso más.

―Jake, no ―dijo Bella con voz suplicante.

¿Jake?

¿El mismo Jake que…?

Ni siquiera podía continuar pensándolo.

La ira se apoderó de todo mi cuerpo y comencé a sacudirme violentamente, apretando los puños con fuerza. Miré al imbécil frente mío y enfoqué toda la cólera que sentía en él. Sin siquiera pensarlo mi puño encontró su cara con una potencia que ni siquiera yo sabía que tenía. Conocía los efectos de la adrenalina y tenia conciencia de que después que se disiparan mi mano dolería como el infierno, pero había valido la pena.

Sonreí con suficiencia hacia ese tal "Jake", por lo menos hasta que vi que Bella se cruzó en mi campo de vista, ubicándose al frente mío, protegiéndolo a él.

―No te escondas detrás de una mujer como un cobarde, sé hombre y da la cara ―le hablé por sobre la cabeza de Bella.

―¡No, Edward! ―me gritó, alzando los brazos, como si pudiese protegerlo―. Acá no va a haber una pelea, ahora ándate antes de que mis vecinos llamen a la policía.

―Tranquila Bella ―dijo el chucho―, esto acabará muy pronto ―aseguró, sacándose la chaqueta y tratando de alejar a Bella de nuestra inminente disputa.

―¡No! ―Bella se plantó entre nosotros, colocando su palma en nuestros pechos―. Ahora se van los dos, no quiero problemas con la ley y menos por algo que no tiene razón de ser.

―Bella… ―gruñimos los dos.

―¡Ahora! ―gritó, mirándonos a los dos con fuego en los ojos. Debía admitir que era impresionante como una mujer tan adorable podía dar tanto miedo cuando estaba enfadada.

―Me voy si se va él ―dijo Jake.

―No me pienso ir ―aseguré.

―Te vas, Edward ―espetó Bella―. Tú menos que nadie puedes exigir nada y en este momento ni siquiera debería estar hablándote. Hazme un favor y vete para no volver más.

La miré con atención y no vi ningún signo de duda en ella. Bella quería que me fuera de su casa y de su vida. Ese conocimiento me hizo aterrizar y tragar en seco.

Ella ya había continuado con su vida. Sin mí.

Bella se cruzó de brazos y esperó, moviendo insistentemente su pie, golpeando el pavimento. Jake y yo nos miramos con odio, pero caminamos cada uno a su auto.

Dentro de mi volvo observé como Bella me miraba desde la puerta de su edificio, de una forma que nunca pensé que haría: Asco.

La cólera ya se había disipado un poco, dejando espacio para otro sentimiento incluso peor, la pena me estaba comiendo lentamente.

Todo esto era mi culpa. Bella enfureció por culpa mía y se buscó a otro hombre. Lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera podía culparla, ella era inocente en todo esto, fui yo el que comencé una cadena de sucesos, provocando este horrible final.

Tomé las llaves del auto, permitiéndome ver a Bella una vez más.

Encendí el motor y me fui.

.

.

.

**Who cares if you disagree?** _(¿A quién le importa si no estás de acuerdo?)_  
**You are not me** _(Tú no eres yo)  
_**Who made you king of anything?** _(¿Quién te nombró rey de todo?)_  
**So you dare tell me who to be** _(Así te atreves a decirme quien debo ser)  
_**Who died and made you king of anything?** _(¿Quién murió y te nombró rey de todo?)_

**Sara Bareilles – King of Anything**

.

.

.

**Bella POV:**

No podía creer lo cínico que era.

No sólo me había hecho pasar una semana horrible sino que llega a las puertas de mi edificio y provoca una pelea de la nada.

¿Por qué llegó hasta acá y me sigue haciendo la vida imposible? ¿Qué le hice yo?

Después de irme del bar con Jake habíamos hablado bastante camino a mi departamento, el era un chico amable y simpático, era fácil hablar con él. Sin embargo aún sentía que él esperaba algo más de mí, unas cuantas veces me percaté que me miraba de reojo y me trataba de decir algo. Cada vez que eso pasaba yo cambiaba de tema y llevaba la conversación hacia ámbitos más sencillos.

Después de aparcar caminamos hasta las puertas de mi edificio, yo saqué las llaves y jugué con ellas con las manos para no mirarlo a los ojos. Estaba algo incómoda y un poco temerosa de lo que pudiese pasar. Jake me hablaba y yo le respondía, pero sin mirarlo a él, toda mi atención estaba en el tintineo que hacían mis llaves.

―Bueno… creo que es hora de irme ―dijo Jake de pronto―. Espero que nos veamos otra vez ―pidió con una sonrisa tímida.

Me daba pena rechazarlo en su cara, quizás si lo veía por segunda vez en otro momento, sin planearlo, podría darse cuenta de que yo no tenía la intención de tener una relación con él, al menos del estilo romántico.

Levanté la vista y le sonreí.

―Espero que así sea, Jake. Nos vemos otro día.

Giré sobre mis talones y comencé a caminar hacia la puerta, pero una gran mano se posó en mi muñeca, impidiéndome avanzar. Me giré en su dirección y me sorprendió ver a Jake más cerca de lo que imaginé. Sus ojos negros se veían más oscuros que hace rato atrás y ellos estaban enfocados en mis labios.

Entreabrí mi boca de la sorpresa y me quedé estática. No podía moverme, no podía pensar. ¿Jake quería besarme?

Él acercó mi cuerpo al suyo, colocando suavemente una mano en mi cintura y comenzó a bajar su cabeza.

Oh, Dios.

Pero no alcanzó a concretar su movimiento, ya que un momento estaba frente a mí y al siguiente estaba sobre su trasero, sentado en el suelo. Miré atontada al mismo lugar donde Jake estaba hace segundos atrás y me encontré con unos hermosos orbes verdes, mirándome fijamente.

Después todo ocurrió muy rápido.

Los chicos se miraban como si se quisiesen matar y yo hasta donde sabía, no se conocían. Jake avanzó un paso hacia Edward y yo inconscientemente le pedí a Jake que no le hiciese daño, él se veía más fornido y temí por la integridad física de Edward. Por alguna razón que desconozco, el estúpido de Edward golpeó a Jake y yo intervine para que no pasase a mayores.

¿Cuál es su problema?

Lo último que me había dicho hace días atrás fue que tenía una novia y ahora cuando lo vengo a ver ni siquiera me dirige la palabra, sino que golpea sin razón a uno de mis amigos.

Espera…

Antes que todo esto pasara, mi "amigo" estaba a milímetros de besarme.

¿Fue eso?

Edward le dio un ataque de celos y no encontró nada mejor que demostrar su hombría a golpes. Pero eso no era lo que más me enojaba. Lo peor es que no tenía ningún derecho de estar celoso, yo no era nada de él y si quería, podía salir con quien quisiese y besar al que se me plazca.

Es demasiado egocéntrico si piensa que yo me quedaré suspirando su pérdida un viernes por la noche, lamentando cada segundo que no está a mi lado… aunque esa haya sido mi primera intención y no lo hubiese hecho porque Leah prácticamente me arrastró fuera del departamento.

No.

No puede asumir que al verlo simplemente me lance a sus brazos y lo perdone por tamaña bajeza que me hizo a mí y a su novia. Que tome su cara y lo bese hasta quedar sin aliento, que levante su camiseta y toque sus definidos abdominales, que…

¡Enojada!

¡Estoy muy enojada!, eso es lo que siento. Nada más.

Siento asco de mi misma, no debería pensar en lo sexy que se ve Edward sin camisa sino odiarlo hasta la muerte. Vi como se subía a su auto y esperé estoicamente a que él se fuera para soltar un grito de desesperación.

No sólo estaba enojada de él, estaba también de mi misma y de mis alocadas hormonas de adolescente que no me dejaban pensar claramente. Al menos no sucumbí ante la tentación al tener a Edward tan cerca de mí, podía cometer un error, como besarlo por _accidente_.

Hey, puede pasar.

Era mejor enfocar toda mi ira hacia el único responsable, el ególatra de Edward Cullen.

Caminé enfurruñada hasta mi departamento, cerrando la puerta de golpe. Seguí caminando hasta mi habitación, insultando a Edward con todas las malas palabras que me sabía e incluso creo que inventé algunas, pero ayudaba de alguna manera. Era algo así como mi nuevo ejercicio de relajación.

Me quité mi ropa con agresividad y me puse mi pijama, mi madre siempre me decía que acostarse de mal humor aventuraba un despertar desagradable, pero no podía evitarlo. Cerré los ojos y lo único que pude ver fue unos hermosos y mentirosos ojos verde esmeralda.

A la mañana siguiente estaba un poco más tranquila, haber consultado con la almohada la noche anterior había ayudado a mis conflictos internos y hoy lo veía todo desde otra perspectiva. Si, aún estaba enojada con el bastardo de Edward, pero ahora que sabía todo y pude ver a la verdadera persona que es sólo me quedaba superarlo y dar vuelta la página.

¿Podría hacerlo?

Esperaba que así fuese y que todas estas emociones que me embargaban por el momento sólo fuesen pasajeras.

Me duché lentamente y me lavé mi cabello, el agua caliente relajaba mis músculos, liberando las tensiones que tenía todo mi cuerpo. Me vestí con unos simples jeans desgastados, una camiseta del equipo de beisbol favorito de Charlie que me había regalado años atrás y mis adoradas converse negras.

Cuando iba saliendo de mi habitación, secando mi cabello hacia un lado con una toalla, escuché como tocaban la puerta.

Qué extraño, pensé. Eran las 9:30 de la mañana en un día sábado. ¿Quién podría ser?

Miré por la mirilla de la puerta y me llevé una gran sorpresa.

¿Qué hacía _él_ acá, en mi departamento?

Abrí la puerta y lo miré con una ceja alzada, preguntando en silencio la razón de su visita. Mi brazo izquierdo aún estaba en el borde de la puerta, mientras que con el derecho me sostenía en el umbral, dejándole saber que por el momento hablaríamos en la entrada.

―Hola ―saludó tímidamente―, creí que tendrías hambre ―levantó unas bolsas que tenía en una de las manos.

―¿Qué haces acá?

Él suspiró y rascó nerviosamente su nuca.

―Quería disculparme por lo de ayer… y desayunar contigo.

―Entra.

Me quité del camino y esperé a que entrara para cerrar la puerta.

―¿Y bien?

―¿Qué? ―le dije confundida.

―Pues… ¿me perdonas por mi mal comportamiento de anoche?

―No estoy segura de qué deba perdonarte exactamente, Jake. Y por casualidad, ¿Cómo supiste el número de mi departamento?

―Golpeé todas las puertas hasta que llegué a la tuya.

Lo miré con horror por unos segundos, hasta que él rió repentinamente.

―¡Deberías haber visto tu cara! ―Jake siguió riendo, otra vez podía ver esa alma de niño travieso que tenía, no pude evitar reír con él. Después de calmarnos, él siguió hablando―. Leah me dio la dirección, le dije que tenía que hablar contigo.

―¿Leah?

―Sí, en mi departamento, esta mañana ―lo miré confundida, por eso agregó―. Vivo con Embry y Quil en un departamento en el centro. Por casualidad me la encontré en la cocina antes de venir hacia acá.

―Oh.

Así que Leah había pasado la noche con Embry. Me alegraba por ella, se veía a leguas de distancia que el chico le gustaba y él a ella también.

―¿Dónde dejo estas cosas? ―preguntó, levantando otra vez las bolsas.

―Uhm… en la cocina ―respondí por inercia, mostrándole el camino.

Al parecer íbamos a tomar desayuno juntos, al menos me serviría para aclarar las cosas con él. Hice café y coloqué platos y tazas en el mesón, mientras Jake sacaba las cosas de las bolsas. Había traido hot cakes, croissants y donuts. Al ver las cosas dulces me recordó inmediatamente a Edward y nuestro desayuno.

―¿Qué sucede Bella? ―preguntó suavemente.

Negué repetidas veces con la cabeza, tratando de ahuyentar esos pequeños y lindos recuerdos, demasiado dolorosos para rememorar por el momento.

―Estoy bien. No es nada ―le resté importancia.

Cuando el café estuvo listo serví ambas tazas y me senté al lado de él, sirviendo ambos platos con la comida.

―¿Aún estás enojada conmigo?

Levanté la vista y me giré hacia el chico que estaba al lado mío con el ceño fruncido.

―¿Por qué debería estarlo?

No entendía nada.

―Yo… casi comienzo una pelea afuera de tu edificio ayer, Bella ―confesó, mirando su regazo. Parecía honestamente apenado―. No sé qué pasó por mi cabeza. De hecho sí, el tipo ese me hizo enfadar y yo perdí los estribos. Pero no es excusa ―dijo lo último mirándome a los ojos, mostrándome que era verdad cada palabra que salía de su boca.

Lo quedé mirando y me sorprendí de mi misma. Nunca me enojé con Jake sobre el incidente de anoche, de hecho si él no lo menciona estoy casi segura que no me habría acordado jamás. Mi enojo siempre estuvo dirigido hacia Edward, toda la culpa recayó sobre él. Jake es una sombra borrosa en mis recuerdos.

―Tranquilo, Jake. No pasa nada, no estoy enojada.

―¿No lo estás? ―preguntó con las cejas levemente juntas y con los ojos entrecerrados―. Parecías bastante molesta ayer.

Me ruboricé como sólo yo sabía hacerlo y le respondí.

―Lo estaba, pero no de ti. Fue… Edward ―confesé con un suspiro final, mirando hacia otro lado para no enfrentarme a su mirada.

―¿Edward? ¿El tipo que me golpeó?

Abrí mucho los ojos y me enfoqué nuevamente en él.

¿En qué estaba pensando? ¡Se me había olvidado el golpe!

Miré su cara y debajo de su ojo derecho tenía una pequeña inflamación de tonos rojizos. Lo miré con disculpa.

―Lo lamento.

―No lo hagas, no es culpa tuya ―se encogió de hombros, despreocupadamente. Luego me miró y pareció como que se le acabase de prender una bombilla sobre su cabeza―. ¿Él es tu… novio?

―¡No! ―respondí, quizás demasiado fuerte―. Nunca llegamos a ser algo ―Admití con tristeza.

―Oh.

―Sí.

Comimos unos minutos en silencio, analizando las palabras del otro. El ambiente estaba tenso, me sentía muy incómoda y Jake parecía estar en la misma situación. Decidí aclararlo todo, era mejor así.

―Jake ―llamé su atención, ya que estaba mirando a todos lados, excepto a mí―. Prefiero decirte esto directamente, para no tener futuros inconvenientes. Yo salí de una especie de… relación complicada hace poco y pues… no estoy lista para algo… romántico ―era más difícil de lo que pensaba. No podía hablar de forma fluida, no era un tema de conversación muy agradable―. Me agradas, eres un gran chico y ayer la pasé muy bien hablando contigo, pero eso es todo.

Jake me sonrió de forma cálida, pero sus ojos se veían tristes.

―Tranquila, Bella. No pasa nada. Quiero decir, me gustas, no te voy a mentir. Eres muy linda e interesante y nos llevamos muy bien ayer en el club, pero si no estás lista, no voy a insistir. Me agradas mucho, y si no te molesta podríamos seguir siendo amigos.

―¿Lo dices en serio? ―Jake me agradaba y era cierto lo que decía, ayer conectamos inmediatamente, conversamos de muchas cosas y nos divertíamos, pero no quería que confundiese las cosas―. ¿Quieres ser amigos?

―Claro ―respondió seguro―. Mira, tampoco pasó nada más entre los dos, podemos seguir nuestra amistad desde el momento en que dejamos el bar ―sugirió sonriendo, mostrando sus hermosos dientes blancos.

―Me gustaría mucho ―confesé.

No tenía muchos amigos, principalmente porque no era muy sociable y no se me daba fácil encontrar a alguien con quien me sintiera a gusto. Tener a Jake como amigo se sentía agradable.

Después de aclarar todo y declarar el comienzo de nuestra amistad las charlas fluyeron sin cesar. Terminamos de desayunar y limpiamos los platos. De vez en cuando reíamos, principalmente por tonterías que decía Jake, él era muy gracioso y fácil de llevar.

Cerca del mediodía, Jake dijo que tenía que irse a trabajar, tenía un trabajo temporal de ayudante de mecánico los fines de semana, que decía adorar.

―Espero verte pronto, _B_ ―dijo Jake en la puerta, tomando el pomo.

―Lo mismo digo, _J_ ―remarqué la letra _"jota",_ imitando mi apodo en su nombre―. Hey, esto no fue tan terrible ―le dije antes de que se fuera, refiriéndome a la charla incómoda que aclaraba los sentimientos entre los dos. En serio pensé que iba a ser peor.

―Tienes razón. Nadie salió herido ―dijo con una sonrisa, levantando la pequeña hinchazón de su mejilla derecha.

Me reí de la ironía de sus palabras y nos despedimos en la puerta.

Al parecer tenía un nuevo amigo.

Jake. Mi amigo.

Me senté en el sillón y sonreí. Me agradaba y no en el sentido romántico de la palabra, Jake era sencillo y fácil de hablar, teníamos temas de conversación para nunca acabar. Cuando estaba junto a él se me olvidaban por un momento mis preocupaciones, encerrándonos a los dos en nuestra pequeña burbuja imaginaria, donde los recuerdos de Edward eran difusos y no tan tortuosos.

Aún no entendía las acciones de Edward, el por qué trataba de ubicarme y llamaba insistentemente para hablar conmigo. ¿Será que de verdad existía una explicación a todo esto o él era simplemente demasiado descarado?

Pensar en él me hizo acordarme de mi celular. Fui a mi habitación y revisé las llamadas perdidas.

Cero.

―Qué extraño ―dije para mí.

Edward no había llamado hoy, a esta hora en otros días ya tendería fácilmente unas diez llamadas y unos cuantos mensajes de texto. Me sentía vagamente molesta y definitivamente angustiada. Edward ya no me llamaba y ese conocimiento provocó que una pequeña lágrima descendiese por mi cara.

¡Esto era estúpido y bipolar de mi parte! Me quejé toda la semana de lo insistente que era y que lo único que quería era que me dejara en paz. Ahora me sentía sola y vacía.

¿Estará enojado porque le grité anoche?

¿Estará con su novia?

¿Se habría olvidado de mí?

No servía de nada cuestionarme su acción. Me había dicho a mi misma que tenía que olvidarlo y me convencí ciegamente que algún día lo lograría.

Sólo quedaba esperar.

* * *

**Lo sé, Bella está un poco depresiva y pues a mí tampoco me gusta mucho, pero ya verán que todo mejorará con el tiempo, no mucho, lo prometo. Me demoré un poquito con este capi, a algunas chicas ya les había dicho que me iba a demorar toda una semana porque tenía cosas que hacer y pues… era cierto. Pero también tenía algo de tiempo algunos días, pero me dediqué a leer un fic que quería leer hace tiempo y pues estuve pendiente también del rescate de los mineros chilenos, que por cierto, me lo lloré de principio a fin, me sentí más que nunca orgullosa de nacer en este hermoso país.**

**Gracias a los reviews, alertas y favoritos. ¡Me animan a seguir escribiendo!**

**Respondo a todos los reviews, bueno, excepto a las que no tienen cuenta, pero también las quiero, no lo duden. :P**

**Un saludo especial a Ebrume y Mines, nenas, leyeron todos los capis hace muy poco y aunque no tenían cuenta los comentaron uno a uno. ¡Se los agradezco mucho! No cualquiera hace eso.**

**Mines, muchas gracias por decirme que tengo coherencia y buena gramática. En serio yo pienso que es una de las cosas más importantes al escribir una historia. A veces algunos fics tienen buenas ideas, pero como tienen faltas de ortografías o mala gramática como que lo estropea todo. Es triste.** **(¡Hey!, espero que hayas estudiado algo después de haber leído la historia, aunque yo muchas veces les he echado la culpa a otras autoras por no dejarme estudiar también) xD**

**Ebrume, no voy a soltar nada sobre la historia. Vas a tener que especular y formular miles de teorías, porque de mi parte no van a haber spoilers… si, así de mala soy. xD** **¡Me alegra que te hayas puesto al día! Ahora podrás seguir la historia a capítulos. :D**

**PD: Totalmente recomendada la canción que cité a la mitad del capi, la escuché esta semana y la amé. Es muy divertida y rítmica. :)**

**Así que… ¿me dejan un REVIEW?**


	11. Confundida

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la famosa escritora Stephanie Meyer. Yo sólo escribo una historia en donde ellos actúan.**

**

* * *

**

**CONFUNDIDA:**

**Bella POV:**

Habían pasado 8 días desde la última vez que vi a Edward en las afueras de mi edificio.

Ocho días sin saber nada de él.

Ninguna llamada.

Ningún mensaje.

Nada de nada.

Toda la semana estuve pensando en él, los sentimientos que habían florecido dentro de mí mientras estábamos juntos no se iban, ni siquiera disminuían. De nada me servía tratar de convencerme a mi misma que él no era para mí, que tenía novia o que no se merecía mi sufrimiento. Es como si mi corazón fuese imposiblemente testarudo.

Si antes estudiaba para no pensar en Edward ahora ya no me servía esa técnica, cada vez que leía algo remotamente médico recordaba aquella vez que fuimos al hospital juntos y nos confesamos que nos gustábamos. Ahora la palabra "gustar" parecía pequeña, es como si no abarcara completamente todo lo que yo sentía. No podía estar enamorada, pero si existiera una definición entre los límites de "gustar" y "enamorada", ilustraría perfectamente mi situación.

No podía ser, pero así era. Durante el corto periodo de tiempo que nos conocimos logró calar hondo dentro de mí y ahora era imposible de quitar, estaba demasiado enterrado.

Suspiré y miré por enésima vez mi celular, con la absurda esperanza que sonara por el efecto de mi intensa mirada.

-¿Bella?

La voz de Jake me sacó de mis depresivas ensoñaciones, devolviéndome a la realidad. Era domingo en la mañana y él había llegado temprano a mi departamento, para que desayunásemos juntos antes de que él se fuera a trabajar. Habíamos creado una especie de ritual matutino los fines de semana desde el sábado pasado, él traía dulces y yo hacía café y unos huevos con tocino para acompañar nuestro banquete. Hablábamos de todo y nos reíamos de pequeñeces, pero incluso estas ocasiones no podían evitar que pensara en Edward.

-Lo siento, Jake. Estaba distraída. –Me disculpé, sonriéndole con pena. -¿Qué me decías?

-Que la próxima semana la banda toca otra vez en el bar. ¿Te gustaría ir? –Me preguntó con un brillo especial en los ojos y su famosa sonrisa que mostraba todos sus dientes blancos.

Posiblemente me serviría para distraerme un poco, pensé. Cualquier ayuda la aceptaba con los brazos abiertos.

-Claro. –Le dije entusiasmada. –Quizás así podría ver a mi hermana otra vez, juro que te veo más a ti que a Leah.

-Lo mismo digo. Creo que te veo más a ti que a Embry, y eso que vivimos en el mismo lugar. Al parecer ocupan cada tiempo libre que tienen en salir juntos.

-Lo sé. Pero parece feliz, a mi me basta saber que está bien. Por el momento me conformo con nuestras conversaciones en las notas del refrigerador.

-¿Conversaciones en notas de refrigerador? –Preguntó Jake con una cara de confusión.

Yo sólo me reí y le expliqué de nuestra extraña manera de comunicarnos cuando no tenemos tiempo de hacerlo en persona.

-Por ejemplo, esta nota me la dejó anoche, justo antes de irse. Yo no la vi porque había salido a comprar cosas para la cena.

Le pasé la nota y él la leyó en voz alta.

_Mi querida Bella, hoy no llego a dormir, supongo que sabes la razón y no quieres detalles (¡mojigata!). Como sea, espero que duermas bien y sueñes algo interesante, te hace falta un poco de acción, aunque sea en fantasías. ;)_

_Te quiere mucho, tu hermana favorita. _

_P.D.: Salúdame a Jake mañana de mi parte._

-No sabía que tenías más hermanas. –Dijo Jake, omitiendo el comentario de Leah sobre las fantasías, lo cual se lo agradecí mentalmente.

-Y no las tengo. –Sonreí. –Pero Leah dice que si hubiese tenido, ella habría sido la favorita de todas formas.

Reímos y seguimos desayunando juntos. Cuando lavábamos los platos Jake me contó que su padre y su hermana iban a llegar a la ciudad en unos días más para visitarlo. Él estaba muy emocionado, ya que era de una familia muy unida, a pesar de ser poco numerosa. Quería llevarlos a conocer los típicos lugares turísticos de Los Ángeles, mostrarles donde trabajaba y donde estudiaba. Me hizo pensar en mi propia familia, a Charlie no lo veía desde que entré a estudiar este año y a Reneé ni siquiera podía recordar cuándo fue la última vez que la vi.

Mientras secábamos los platos, Jake terminaba de contarme un chiste muy gracioso de doctores. Su nueva afición era buscar chistes médicos y contármelos, según él con el fin para saber si aún tenía sentido del humor, aunque yo creía que era simplemente para molestarme. Cuando el chiste terminó Jake me miró con cara expectante, por respuesta yo le dirigí una intensa mirada con los ojos entrecerrados y con los brazos cruzados, fingiendo indignación. Pero no duré ni 2 segundos hasta que estallé a carcajadas junto con él.

-¡Sabía que te reirías! –Dijo Jake entre jadeos y carcajadas.

-¡Ese es un chiste increíblemente insultante para todos los trabajadores de la salud! –Reí, sujetándome el estómago.

-Tú no suenas muy insultada. –Siguió riendo.

-Pues porque aún no estoy titulada. Ya vas a ver Jacob Black lo que te espera si me cuentas ese mismo chiste en unos cuantos años más. –Le amenacé, picándolo con mi dedo índice en su pecho varias veces.

-¡Ouch, duele! –Se quejó, tomando mi mano por la muñeca, impidiendo que lo siguiese picando.

Miré hacia arriba, doblando un poco mi cuello, hacia la cara de Jake, percatándome que estábamos bastante cerca. Nuestras risas fueron disminuyendo hasta acabar, dejándonos sumidos en un absoluto silencio, con nuestras miradas entrelazadas.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir más rápido y pude ver como los ojos de mi amigo comenzaron a oscurecerse incluso más negros.

Afortunadamente mi celular sonó.

Espera…

¡Mi celular sonó!

Parpadeé repetidas veces y desvié mi mirada al bendito aparato de comunicación inalámbrica, que ahora estaba sobre el mesón de la cocina. Sin pensarlo dos veces solté el agarre de Jake y corrí hasta el teléfono, apretando inmediatamente el botón para contestar.

-¿Hola? –Respondí con la respiración agitada.

-¿Bella? –Al otro lado del teléfono se escuchó una voz femenina.

No es Edward. No sabía si agradecerlo o ponerme a llorar.

-Con ella… ¿Quién es?

-Soy Alice. Necesitamos hablar.

¿Alice?

¿La hermana de Edward?

Oh, Dios. ¿Qué querría hablar ella conmigo?

-De acuerdo. –Dije poco convencida, temiendo el tema de conversación que quería tener ella conmigo.

-Pero no ahora, no por teléfono. ¿Podríamos juntarnos mañana a almorzar?

Ahora estaba oficialmente asustada. Esto no sonaba bien, cuando alguien decía que no quería decir algo por teléfono es porque el tema de conversación era importante o delicado.

No quería hablar de cosas importantes o delicadas, ya bastante tenía con mis propios problemas que involucraban a Edward.

¿Quizás me quería hablar de él? No podría soportarlo.

-No creo que sea una buena idea, Alice…

-Por favor, Bella, te lo ruego. En serio necesitamos hablar. ¿Puedes? –Incluso su voz a través del auricular sonaba dulce y empalagosa, eran de aquellas peticiones del tipo de niña pequeña imposible de negar. Casi podía ver el puchero en la cara de Alice.

Suspiré y cerré los ojos, arrepintiéndome de mi respuesta incluso antes de decirla. –De acuerdo. Mañana nos vemos.

-¡Genial! –Gritó, casi rompiéndome un tímpano. –Uh, perdón. Grité por teléfono, papá siempre me dice que debería dejar de hacerlo. En un rato te mando un mensaje de texto con la dirección y la hora para el almuerzo de mañana. ¡Nos vemos!

Gritó por segunda vez y cortó la llamada, terminando esta peculiar y misteriosa llamada de teléfono.

¿Qué querría decirme?

Sentí como mi entrecejo se arrugaba por el producto de pensar en todas las posibilidades y escenarios que se podrían desarrollar mañana, en el esperado almuerzo con Alice. Sin embargo no tenía la menor idea de qué sería lo que me iba a hablar.

Giré sobre mis talones, aún confundida, encontrándome con unos intensos ojos negros, mirándome fijamente.

¡Jake!

Oh, antes de la llamada habíamos tenido una especie de _momento_, algo extraño y difícil de explicar. Pero no quería más complicaciones, ya bastante tenía con los que acarreaba por el momento. Y menos con Jake, él era mi amigo y mi único cable a tierra hoy en día, el que me daba buenos momentos de una forma simple y sencilla. No nos podíamos complicar, él me lo dijo. Amigos. Sólo eso.

Le sonreí de forma cálida y le quité el paño de cocina que tenía en una de sus manos, volviendo a mi tarea de secado de platos. Sentí como Jake suspiró y negó repetidas veces con su cabeza, para luego ubicarse al lado mío, recibiendo los platos y colocarlos en el mueble correspondiente.

Lo miré de reojo y pude apreciar al Jake de siempre, afortunadamente. Él me miró y me sonrió, luego balanceó sus pies, golpeando suavemente uno de mis hombros con su cuerpo.

-Hey, Bella. ¿Quieres escuchar otro chiste médico?

Yo volví a reír con él y seguimos conversando como siempre lo hacíamos, como dos buenos amigos.

.

.

.

Después de salir de clases me apresuré hacia los estacionamientos, subiéndome a mi auto y manejando hacia la dirección que me había dado Alice el día anterior.

Si decía que estaba tranquila estaría mintiendo descaradamente. Aún no sabía que quería decirme, pero tenía el presentimiento que era algo importante y que involucraba a Edward. Sino, ¿por qué querría hablar su hermana conmigo?

Llegué a un lindo restaurante en el centro de la ciudad, el cual tenía muchos ventanales y hermosas plantas que la decoraban, se veía fresco y juvenil. Entré al local y la anfitriona me indicó la dirección hacia una mesa vacía. Había llegado más temprano de lo acordado, debido a mi evidente nerviosismo. Comencé a repiquetear mis dedos en la mesa y a mover mi pié a un ritmo frenético, mientras trataba de distraerme con la decoración del lugar. Se veía lindo, tenía cuadros en las paredes del fondo con unas fotografías de lugares de Los Ángeles en blanco y negro. En un rincón habían sillones y pequeñas mesas para lo que yo suponía era para relajarse y tomar un café. El restaurante me recordó al lugar donde se encontraban los protagonistas de la famosa serie "Friends".

Mientras miraba por la ventana pude ver como un auto blanco se estacionaba frente al local y se bajaba un chico alto y rubio bastante guapo. Pasó por delante del vehículo hacia la puerta del copiloto, abriéndola y dejando salir a una pequeña muchacha de pelo negro en punta.

Alice había llegado.

Mi labio inferior comenzó a doler, dándome a entender que me lo estaba mordiendo más fuerte de lo habitual. Cerré los ojos y traté de calmar mi corazón, convenciéndome a mi misma que no sabía de lo que me iba a hablar Alice, quizás me citó para ir de compras y yo estaba torturándome sin necesidad.

La pequeña campanilla que estaba sobre la puerta del restaurante tintineó, señalando la entrada de nuevos clientes.

Mis ojos se enfocaron en la puerta, viendo como Alice y el chico rubio hacían su entrada. Ella miró alrededor hasta toparse con mi mirada, ella giró hacia su pareja y le habló en el oído por unos segundos. Luego ambos, tomados de las manos, caminaron en mi dirección, llegando a la mesa que estaba ocupando.

Alice me sonrió cálidamente e hizo ademanes para que me parase. Para ser tan pequeña y delgada tenía bastante fuerza.

-¡Bella! –Gritó en mi oído mientras me abrazaba con ímpetu. -¡Que gusto de verte!

-Uhm… lo mismo digo. –Le devolví el abrazo, torpemente.

-¡Oh, lo siento! –Me soltó y se giró al rubio que la acompañaba, el cual la miraba con ternura. –Jazzy, te presento a Bella, mi futura mejor amiga. Bella, él es mi Jazz, el mejor novio del mundo.

Sonreí ante la peculiar presentación de Alice, ella simplemente era una chica única y con una personalidad burbujeante y muy alegre.

-Jasper Hale. –Dijo el rubio, ofreciéndome una de sus manos, mientras que con su otro brazo estaba envuelto en la cintura de Alice. –El mejor novio del mundo.

Reí entre dientes y le estreché la mano que me ofrecía.

-Soy Bella Swan, la futura mejor amiga de Alice. –Le saludé de la misma forma que él.

-Encantado. –Dijo con una sonrisa tímida, sin mostrar sus dientes, como si se estuviese conteniendo una carcajada. –Alice me ha hablado mucho de ti.

-¿Oh? –No sabía que decir, en realidad no nos conocíamos como para hablar la una de la otra. No sabía qué cosas podría decir Alice sobre mí.

-Nada malo, Bella. –Dijo Alice, con una sonrisa. –Simplemente le decía a Jazz las ganas que tenía de verte y conversar juntas. Además, _sé_ que seremos grandes amigas algún día.

Era graciosa la forma que afirmaba Alice de nuestra futura amistad. Es como si estuviese completamente segura de que eso pasaría y nada en el mundo podría impedirlo. A mi no me importaba, de hecho, ella me agradaba bastante.

-Bueno, yo me voy. –Dijo Jasper. –Que disfruten su almuerzo.

Alice se giró hacia su novio y colgó sus brazos por el cuello de Jasper, besándolo con pasión. Yo miré hacia otro lado, un poco incómoda y algo avergonzada. Además, no estaba preparada aún para ver demostraciones de cariño en otras personas, despertaba ciertos sentimientos dentro de mí que quería dejar dormidos.

Sentí como Alice arrastraba la silla que estaba justo frente a mí, acomodando sus pertenencias y apoyando sus brazos en la mesa, mirándome con atención.

-Ahora Bella, hablemos.

-Seguro. –Dije no muy convencida.

-Rosalie es hermana de Jasper, ellos son mellizos.

Sentí como si alguien me hubiese arrojado un balde con agua fría justo sobre mi cabeza. El tema de conversación me impactó más allá de lo inimaginable, dejándome estática y sin habla.

-Los Hale y los Cullen han sido familias amigas desde siempre, o al menos desde que yo tengo memoria. –Siguió hablando Alice, desestimando mis ojos alarmados y mi postura rígida. –Rose, Jasper y Edward tienen la misma edad, así que desde pequeños eran muy unidos, nunca se separaban.

No podía escuchar esto. No podía saber lo perfectos que se verían Edward y su novia juntos o lo bueno que es que estén juntos, ya que sus familias son tan unidas.

Tomé mi bolso, que estaba colgado en mi silla y me levanté de mi asiento. –Lo siento Alice, no puedo escuchar todo esto.

-¡No, Bella! No puedes irte, aún no termino de contarte todo. Tienes que escuchar. –Me rogó, tomando una de mis manos con las suyas por encima de la mesa. –Por favor, tienes que saberlo todo.

-No puedo, me hace daño… -Cerré los ojos y rogué con todas mis fuerzas para que las lágrimas no se escaparan.

-Lo digo en serio, Bella. _Necesitas_ saber y Edward necesita que lo sepas.

Suspiré pesadamente y me senté resignada en mi silla, quizás saber la supuesta verdad me ayudaría a sacar a Edward de mi mente y podría volver a mi vida rutinaria.

Asentí en dirección de Alice para que continuara.

-Bien. Como estaba diciendo, los chicos eran inseparables. Yo tenía 3 años menos que ellos, ahora no es tanto, pero cuando éramos niños si se notaba la diferencia. Jasper y Edward eran muy amigos, jugaban a toda hora y cuando no estaban juntos hablaban de lo que harían la próxima vez que se viesen. Rose pasaba mucho tiempo con ellos y jugaba a la par los mismos juegos de chicos. Los padres de los mellizos eran empresarios muy reconocidos y muy amigos de mi papá y mamá.

-¿Eran? –Pregunté sin poder evitarlo.

Alice suspiró y me miró con tristeza.

-Sí. Ellos murieron cuando los chicos tenían 14 años en un accidente automovilístico, camino a una presentación musical de Rose. Ella estaba devastada, sentía que tenía la culpa y ninguno de nosotros podía convencerla de lo contrario por mucho tiempo. Bueno, excepto Edward.

Ahora la historia comenzaba a infiltrarse en el ámbito sentimental. Me dolía el corazón tener que escuchar la forma en que ellos se enamoraron, porque, además de ser la pareja ideal su historia de amor es trágica y completamente romántica.

¿Cómo competía yo contra eso?

-Antes del accidente Rose era bastante popular en el instituto, tenía muchas amigas y bastantes pretendientes que querían salir con ella. Pero cuando todo esto pasó ella se aisló del mundo y de cualquier contacto social que no fuese Jasper y nosotros. Papá habló con Jazz y le propuso convertirse en su tutor legal, para que pudiesen ocupar el dinero de la herencia mientras esperaban cumplir la mayoría de edad. Él aceptó y finalmente él y Rose se mudaron con nosotros. Mamá estaba muy feliz al tenerlos en la casa, ella siempre quiso una familia numerosa.

Mientras ella estaba contando la historia, nuestros refrescos llegaron y Alice dio un gran sorbo, para después seguir narrando.

-Los chicos seguían siendo inseparables, pero ahora con todo lo que había pasado, era a un nivel casi absurdo. Iban a clases juntos, almorzaban juntos, volvían a casa juntos y cenaban juntos. No admitían a nadie más en su selecto y pequeño grupo. En algún momento, quizás con la llegada de las hormonas adolescentes y con todo el tiempo que pasaban juntos, Edward le pidió a Rosalie para que fuese su novia, que obviamente ella aceptó.

"Obviamente", dije en mi mente, con sarcasmo. ¿Quién se escaparía de los encantos de Edward Cullen?

-Mamá literalmente saltó de alegría cuando lo supo. Decía que hacían una pareja tan linda y que de esa manera esta familia se unía mucho más, ya consideraba a Jasper y Rose como si fuesen un Cullen más.

Mis ojos comenzaron a escocer y me mordí mi labio inferior para no soltar ningún sollozo. Claro que sabía que Edward tenía novia, pero escuchar por Alice que toda la familia estaba extasiada por la linda pareja me llevaba al límite. Esta conversación se estaba haciendo casi insoportable.

-Edward y Rose comenzaron a salir juntos y todo el instituto supo que eran novios. Ella había logrado superar, con ayuda de Edward, el tema de la culpa por la muerte de sus padres, pero con el tiempo la relación comenzó a decaer. Nadie se dio cuenta, ya que se comportaban de la misma forma que siempre, pero yo veía en los ojos de Edward las emociones que trataba de esconder. Un día, creo que yo tenía unos 14 años, fui a su habitación y le pedí que hablara de forma honesta conmigo sobre los sentimientos que tenía hacia Rose. Él me dijo que la quería mucho y trataba de convencerse a mí y a sí mismo con sus palabras, pero después de una larga discusión y un exhaustivo análisis, llegamos a la conclusión de que la quería como una hermana, porque la veía como tal.

Miré a Alice con curiosidad en la pausa que había tomado. Si ella tenía 14 años cuando habló con Edward, él debería haber tenido 17. Habían pasado 4 años desde esa conversación y si en ese momento se había dado cuenta que no la quería, entonces, ¿Por qué decía que aún tenía novia?

No me calzaba nada.

Alice suspiró y siguió.

-Edward, con la intención de no seguir mintiéndose a sí mismo ni hacerle un daño innecesario a Rosalie, decidió hablar sinceramente con ella. Por lo que supe, la conversación resultó en la misma conclusión que habíamos llegado Edward y yo, Rose admitió quererlo mucho, pero no como hombre, sino como si fuese su hermano.

-No entiendo nada, Alice. ¿Quieres decir que hace 4 años que no están juntos? –Traté de resolver con ella, ya que mi cabeza iba a explotar de los miles de razonamientos que se desarrollaban en mi mente. -¿Por qué entonces me dijo que tenía novia?

-Por mis padres. Más específicamente, por mi mamá.

-Si me dices que es una especie de matrimonio concertado no te lo creeré. –Le contesté de forma agria.

-Nada de eso, Bella. Mira, tú sabes que mi madre no pudo tener más hijos después de que yo naciese. Pues, cuando Jasper y Rose llegaron a nuestra casa sintió que su familia había crecido y ella se puso muy feliz. Pero seguía siendo una especie de contrato, ya que era con el fin principal para cuidar los intereses económicos de los mellizos, hasta que cumpliesen la mayoría de edad. Pero cuando Edward anunció en una cena familiar que estaba de novio con Rose, mi madre lo tomó como una forma oficial de unir a las familias para siempre, de esa manera no había una especie de "fecha de caducidad" para su familia.

Alice estiró su mano por sobre la mesa y tomó la mía, apretándola levemente.

-No sabes lo feliz que se veía, ella siempre decía que con Edward y conmigo estaba inmensamente agradecida, pero nosotros sabíamos lo decepcionada que se sentía al no haber podido llenar la casa de niños. Entonces, cuando Edward le fue a contar a mamá que ya no estaban de novios no pudo terminar de decirle, debido a una gran fiesta que estaba organizando para el cumpleaños de papá y le dijo que quería que llevase a Rose a comprarse un hermoso vestido para la fiesta, ya que había criado un caballero y esperaba que fuese un muy buen novio.

La efervescente personalidad de Alice estaba ahora apagada, cuando recordaba y hablaba sobre su madre y el infinito deseo de tener hijos. Yo me ponía en su lugar y casi podía palpar su dolor, debe de ser horrible querer tener hijos con el hombre que amas y no poder hacerlo.

-Edward le contó a Rose que no pudo decirle la verdad a su madre, así que ella intentó hacerlo, pero le ocurrió algo similar, algo que involucraba abrazos, sollozos y muchos agradecimientos por haber llegado a la familia. Ellos decidieron dejarlo pasar por un tiempo y después encontrar el momento adecuado para confesar la verdad, pero los meses y los años pasaron y ninguno de los dos tocó otra vez el tema. Simplemente todo fluyó con normalidad. Edward y Rose siempre fueron amigos, así que el estar juntos no lo fingían, sólo se daba.

Me quedé en silencio mientras analizaba las palabras de Alice, era mucha información en muy poco tiempo. Además, había algunos vacíos que no terminaban por convencerme.

-Bella, yo… lo siento tanto. –Me sorprendió con la repentina disculpa, miré sus ojos, que ahora estaban bastante brillosos, con lágrimas que amenazaban con caer.

-¿Por qué? –Pregunté confundida.

-Fue mi culpa este malentendido. Estoy tan acostumbrada en decir que Rose es la novia de Edward. Cuando tú me preguntaste quién era ella, a mí simplemente se me escapó la información de los labios. Me siento tan apenada, cuando te vi por primera vez con mi hermano, pude ver en sus ojos lo mucho que le gustabas.

Pero si todo esto es cierto, Edward podría haberme dicho la verdad desde el comienzo. No tenía que esperar a que su hermana se le escapara la información. Si la relación con Rosalie era una especie de farsa, él me lo debería de haber dicho.

Quería creer, pero era tan difícil.

-Por favor, Bella, habla con él. Necesitan conversar frente a frente, sin interrupciones. Ambos les hacen falta un poco de sinceridad y una mente abierta.

-No lo sé…

-Piénsalo al menos. –Me interrumpió. –Ahora que sabes los hechos podrás tomar una decisión por tu cuenta. Espero que elijas la correcta.

Comimos las ensaladas en el restaurante en silencio, creo que Alice me dejó pensar en todo lo que ella había dicho. No costaba nada abandonar todas mis preocupaciones y creer fehacientemente en todo lo que me dijo, pero ese dolor persistente que tenía dentro de mí no se alejaba ni me dejaba simplemente lanzarme al vacío.

Tenía que pensar con calma, no sabía si estaba preparada aún para hablar con él, mucho menos verlo frente a frente.

Después de despedirnos fuera del local y yo prometiéndole que iría algún día a comprar con ella, me subí a mi auto y manejé de vuelta a la universidad.

Al llegar al campus miré mi reloj de pulsera, percatándome que faltaba poco más de una hora para mi próxima clase. Como tenía todas mis tareas hechas decidí sentarme en una de las bancas al aire libre, para poder seguir asimilando la sobrecarga de información que mi cerebro trababa de integrar de forma eufórica.

Quería creerlo, lo deseaba con todo mí ser. Por más que lo negara, los sentimientos hacia Edward no iban a desaparecer, nunca había sentido algo así por un chico.

El sol a lo alto no estaba tan potente como otros días y había una leve brisa que acariciaba mi cara y pelo con un delicioso frescor. Cerré los ojos y traté de imaginar una conversación con Edward, aclarando esta situación.

_-Hola Edward, tu hermana me contó la verdad. ¿Es cierto que tu novia no es tu novia en realidad?_

Demasiado directo.

_-¡Edward! ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que tenías una novia falsa? ¿Puedo conocerla?_

Muy dulce.

_-Edward, si Rose es tu novia, ¿Puedo se tu novia número dos?_

Patéticamente necesitada.

Gemí con desesperación y me tapé la cara con las manos, inclinando mi cuerpo de tal manera que mis codos estuviesen apoyados en mis rodillas.

No sabía qué hacer.

-Es por eso que no estudié Medicina. Piensan demasiado para mi gusto. –Habló alguien justo frente a mí.

Levanté mi cabeza y apoyé la longitud de mi dedo índice en mi sien, juntando los dedos para hacer sombra.

-¿Emmet?

-El único, nena. –Sonrió con sus adorables hoyuelos de niño, haciendo una graciosa pose, imitando un modelo de revistas, aunque con esos músculos y su atractivo perfectamente podría serlo.

-¿Cómo estás de la rodilla? –Le pregunté, dirigiendo mi atención hacia ese lugar en particular.

-Como nueva. –La movió para hacer énfasis a sus palabras. –Creo que me atendió una buena doctora. -Me guiñó un ojo juguetonamente, sentándose al lado mío en la banca.

-Te dije que yo no atiendo pacientes aún. –Le dije con una pequeña sonrisa. –Pero me alegro que la lesión no haya pasado a mayores.

-Cómo crees, yo soy como un roble, nada me hace daño. –Golpeó su pecho con un puño dos veces y arrugó el entrecejo.

Yo reí de su actitud a lo macho y él me secundó, acompañando mis necesitadas carcajadas después de un día bastante intenso.

-Gracias. –Le dije sinceramente. –Necesitaba reír un rato.

-¿Problemas en el paraíso? Puedo asegurar que son del tipo sentimental.

-¡Hey! Eres bastante perspicaz. –Traté de bromear para aligerar el tema.

-Creo que nunca me lo habían dicho. –Dijo con el ceño fruncido. –Gracias, supongo.

-De nada… supongo. –Me mordí los labios, ocultando una sonrisa.

-Así que… ¿Es el mismo chico del hospital? Creo que estaba un poco alterado la última vez que lo vi.

-Es el mismo… es… -Resoplé y agité mi cabeza. –… es demasiado complicado.

-No me gusta lo complicado. –Dijo Emmet con mucha seriedad. De un momento a otra su cara se iluminó y su boca comenzó a curvarse poco a poco, dejando una enorme sonrisa como resultado. –Sé qué podría ayudar. -Dijo, tomándome de una muñeca y arrastrándome con él.

Caminamos rápidamente por la universidad, llegando a una de las canchas de futbol americano.

-¿Qué hacemos acá? –Pregunté confundida.

-Te puedo decir que _no_ haremos acá, y eso es pensar. –Me respondió con una sonrisa. Corrió hacia una especie de caja/casillero que estaba cerca de las gradas y sacó un balón ovalado.

-Emmet… no quiero jugar a la pelota. –Le dije cruzándome de brazos y frunciendo el ceño.

-Vamos Bella, ya verás que lanzando el balón unas cuantas veces tu mente quedará en blanco. Esta será una especie de terapia relajante.

-Preferiría un baño de burbujas y un buen libro, no sudar y jadear tras una pelota.

-Inténtalo, yo te enseñaré a lanzar. –Me dijo con una sonrisa socarrona, entregándome el objeto.

Yo lo tomé con inseguridad y lo comencé a girar en mis manos, mirando con detención esas pequeñas líneas y puntos que tenía de relieve. Miré a Emmet, el cual estaba a no más de 10 metros lejos de mí, esperando con una expresión expectante en su cara. Decidí intentarlo, no tenía nada que perder.

-¡Ve más atrás! –Le dije, moviendo una de mis manos.

-Lancemos desde aquí, quizás ni siquiera llega hasta donde yo estoy. –Dijo seguro de sí mismo. Yo le alcé una ceja, a lo que él añadió. –No tengas vergüenza, Bella. El primer tiro nunca es bueno.

Me encogí de hombros y tomé el balón con mi mano derecha. Tomando un poco de impulso lancé el balón con fuerza, dándole el ángulo suficiente para que cayera en el lugar donde estaba Emmet. Él la recibió con los ojos muy abiertos, casi golpeando su estómago.

-¡Wow! –Dijo con sorpresa, saltando un poco hacia atrás. –No lanzas como niña.

-Sí que sabes hacerle un buen cumplido a una chica. -Dije con sarcasmo y cruzándome de brazos.

-¿Dónde aprendiste a lanzar?

-De mi padre. Creo que secretamente siempre quiso un hijo.

-Ahora que ambos sabemos de esto, vamos a jugar de verdad. –Dijo con una sonrisa traviesa. –Corre hacia atrás.

Hice lo que me dijo, mirando también en su dirección para ver cuando lanzara el balón. Él lo hizo, creo que con un poco menos de la fuerza que tiene, y el objeto ovalado cayó en mis brazos. Me giré hacia él, que estaba a una distancia considerable y agité mis manos en son de victoria, girando en mi lugar y arrojando con fuerza el balón al suelo.

Era divertido, reía y la estaba pasando bien. Era increíble como algo tan simple como jugar futbol americano podía despejarme un rato de mis problemas existencialistas. Al parecer Emmet tenía razón, sí aclaraba la mente.

Estuvimos lanzándonos la pelota unas cuantas veces, riendo y bromeando entre nosotros.

-¡Vamos Emmet! –Grité, lejos de él. -¡Lanza el balón como hombre, la tiras demasiado despacio!

-¿Eso quieres, Bella? –Preguntó desde el otro lado, mientras retrocedía con el balón en sus dos manos, sobre uno de sus hombros. -¡Corre!

Vi como la pelota giraba en el aire a una velocidad alarmante, así que corrí hacia la dirección en donde iba a caer aproximadamente, sin dejar de mirarla. El problema es que cuando no se mira por dónde vas, corres el riesgo de tropezarte y caer.

Caí al suelo de rodillas, apoyándome con la palma de mis manos, pero lo que más me dolía era mi tobillo izquierdo, el cual fue el que quedó enredado en una especie de raíz, provocando el accidente. Emmet llegó inmediatamente al lado mío y me giró, desabrochando mi zapatilla.

-¡Ouch, duele! –Me quejé.

-Bella, tenemos que ir hacia un doctor. –Dijo preocupado.

-No, se me va a pasar. Créeme, me he caído muchas veces en mis 18 años de vida. Lo sé por experiencia. –Le contesté, restándole importancia, aunque en este momento el tobillo me palpitaba y punzaba bastante.

-No lo creo. El entrenador siempre dice: "Si hay dolor, debes ver un doctor". Creo que me sentiría más tranquilo si vamos para que te examinen.

Reí entre las lágrimas que caían. –Esa frase es bastante graciosa. ¿El entrenador tiene otras rimas?

-Bastantes. –Dijo con una sonrisa. –"Si no puedes oler ni las agujetas, puede ser pie de atleta" o "Si en el almuerzo te vas a abarrotar, en el partido vas a regurgitar".

Seguí riendo, pero con cuidado de no mover mucho mi cuerpo, para que el tobillo no me doliese ante el movimiento.

-Si vas conmigo a ver un médico te cuento más rimas del entrenador en el camino. –Trató de sobornarme.

-Bien. –Acepté entre risas. –Espero que sean buenas.

Emmet me tomó con cuidado, colocando uno de sus brazos en mi espalda y el otro por detrás de mis rodillas. Yo pasé mis los míos por su cuello, para ayudarlo un poco.

Me llevó a su jeep y me metió con cuidado en el asiento de copiloto, corriendo por frente del vehículo hasta llegar hasta su asiento y arrancar. Pasamos por las calles de la ciudad en una velocidad inquietante, yo me sujeté de donde pude, rezándole a todos los santos para llegar en una pieza a nuestro destino.

Cuando detuvo el jeep se bajó del auto y me tomó de la misma manera que lo había hecho anteriormente.

-¿Sabes? Me siento como un príncipe azul llevando a la damisela en apuros. –Bromeó Emmet mientras caminábamos en dirección al hospital.

El dolor se había disipado un poco y me permitía pensar con mejor claridad.

-Pues quizás la damisela en apuros puede caminar sin la ayuda del príncipe azul. –Traté de soltarme de su agarre, pero lo único que conseguí fue un apretón más fuerte y golpearme accidentalmente el pié dañado con la puerta principal.

Me quejé y escondí mi cara en el pecho de Emmet para no mostrar las lágrimas.

-Creo que hemos demostrado que la damisela es testaruda y no sabe agradecer la atenta ayuda del sexy príncipe azul.

-Cállate, príncipe azul. –Mi voz sonó amortiguada por la camiseta de Emmet.

-¿Puedo ayudarlos?

Me tensé inmediatamente al escuchar esa conocida y aterciopelada voz que me quitaba el sueño.

Era él, Edward. ¿Cómo pude ser tan ciega y no notar que estábamos en el hospital general de Los Ángeles? Y claro, sólo yo me podía accidentar justo en el momento que él hacía su turno en urgencias.

-Sí, Bella se torció un tobillo. –Respondió Emmet por mí.

No podía verlo, no estaba preparada aún. No ahora, que sabía toda la verdad, no podía mirarlo a la cara y seguir odiándolo como trataba de hacerlo. Todavía no, esto no podía pasar aún.

-¿Bella? –Preguntó Edward, con incredulidad en la voz.

Suspiré y decidí afrontar mis temores de frente, no podía esconderme por toda la vida. Quité mi cara de las profundidades del pecho de Emmet y la giré para mirar a Edward.

Y ahí estaban otra vez. Esos hermosos ojos verdes, taladrando intensamente los míos.

* * *

**¡Hola chicas!**

**Así que se supo la verdad… ¿Qué piensan? ¿Aún odian a Edward? Como decía Bella, hay algunas cosas que no calzan completamente, y es por eso que no puede correr directamente hacia los brazos de él, pero al menos este es un avance.**** Ya habrá tiempo de conversaciones, mucho más ahora que están obligados a verse por el pequeño accidente, jeje.**

**¿Les parece un Edward POV en el próximo capítulo? Aún no lo decido. :P**

**Gracias niñas por las alertas, favoritos, comentarios o simplemente por leer… ¡Muchas gracias!**

**¿Reviews? :D**


	12. Aclaraciones

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, la historia en la que ellos participan si es mía.**

**

* * *

**

**ACLARACIONES **

**Edward POV:**

Otro día rutinario en Urgencias.

Se me había hecho costumbre venir al hospital para ocupar mi tiempo libre. Podía pasar horas, incluso haciendo nada, como hoy.

Pero me ayudaba a no pensar.

No pensar en Bella, en su hermoso cabello castaño que caía en hondas sobre sus delicados hombros, en sus brillantes ojos chocolates que brillaban cuando recordaba algo agradable o sus deliciosos labios rojos, que se acoplaban a los míos como si estuviesen hechos para besarme por horas y horas.

Pero la verdad era que jamás podía dejar de pensar en ella, hasta el más mínimo detalle me recordaba a esa hermosa y delicada chica. Estaba en mis pensamientos día y noche.

"Déjala sola", me repetía una y otra vez en mi mente, ya bastante le había hecho como para seguir añadiéndole más malos ratos, ella no se merecía eso. Era suficiente con haber salido con ella sin decirle lo de Rose, no puedo ni imaginar lo que debe de haber sentido ella: engaño, frustración, odio, ira, desprecio. La lista seguía sin detenerse, y todos esos sentimientos iban dirigidos a una sola persona: yo.

Me daban nauseas sólo con pensar lo mucho que ella me debe estar odiando en este momento, pasé a ser la persona que la hacía reír y sonrojar sus suaves mejillas al estúpido que le hacía crear arrugas en su entrecejo y hacerla enojar.

-¿Edward? –Preguntó la enfermera que estaba detrás del mesón. Al parecer ella estaba hablando hace ya un rato y yo no había escuchado una sola palabra.

-Perdona Kate, estoy un poco distraído hoy.

-Yo diría que hace ya un tiempo que estás así. ¿Cómo se llama?

-¿Cómo se llama quién?

-La chica que te tiene en las nubes, porque tienes una cara de bobo que no te la saca nadie. –Me dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

-No tiene nombre, porque no funcionó. –Me encogí de hombros y miré las fichas sin terminar que estaban en mis manos.

-Apostaría cualquier cosa a que hiciste algo malo, se te ve escrito la palabra "culpa" por toda tu cara.

¿Tan mal me veía?

Tenía que aprender a disimular un poco más.

-Fue una estupidez, algo que debí decirle y no lo hice. –No quería entrar en muchos detalles, porque aunque fue un error honesto no había forma de narrar los hechos sin hacerme ver como el malo de la historia.

Y quizás me lo merecía.

Nadie olvida que se tiene _novia_ e invita a salir otra chica.

-Creo que tenemos un nuevo paciente. –Dijo Kate, mirando por sobre mi hombro.

Giré mi cuerpo hacia la puerta principal. En ella se encontraba un hombre corpulento con una muchacha en los brazos. A simple vista la chica se había lastimado el pie, ya que venía sin una zapatilla y aparentemente no podía caminar por si sola.

Caminé hacia la pareja con la firme intención de hacer bien mi trabajo y no pensar en mis problemas, no podía mezclar las cosas, los pacientes no tienen la culpa de mis errores.

-¿Puedo ayudarlos?

-Sí, Bella se torció un tobillo.

-¿Bella?

¿_MI_ Bella?

Ahora que miraba con detención podía reconocer al tipo, él era el paciente que reconoció a Bella cuando la traje al hospital, creo que se llamaba Emmet y que se había torcido una rodilla en ese entonces.

Y ahora él llevaba en sus brazos a Bella, a pesar de que ella me dijo que no lo conocía.

No era momento para los celos, pero simplemente no podía evitarlo, ellos salían a flor de piel y no había nada que yo pudiese hacer. Apreté mis dientes para no decir algo mordaz y me enfoqué en los ojos chocolate que tenía frente a mí para poder calmarme.

-Edward. –Mi nombre se deslizó como terciopelo por su voz, provocando un suspiro involuntario en mí. Cerré los ojos y abracé el sentimiento, no sabía si este regalo se me iba a otorgar otra vez.

-Hermano, tenemos una accidentada aquí. ¿Podrías atenderla? –Abrí los ojos e hice acopio a todo mi autocontrol para no golpear al chico.

-Por aquí. –Medio gruñí las dos palabras y caminé hacia una de las camillas privadas, sin esperar ninguna contestación.

Al llegar esperé a que Emmet dejase a Bella en la camilla para poder examinarla. Con mucho cuidado, como si fuese porcelana china, él bajó a Bella de sus brazos y la posicionó de forma tal que no apoyase su pie herido.

-Fuera acompañantes. –Espeté.

No quería que estuviese ningún segundo más cerca de ella, me ponía los nervios de punta ver como la trataba y lo confiado que se sentía junto a Bella.

-Pero…

-No te preocupes. –Dijo Bella, interrumpiéndolo. Le tomó una de sus manos y la apretó cariñosamente. Tuve que morderme el interior de mis mejillas muy fuerte para poder pensar en otra cosa que no fuese sacarle a golpes la sonrisa melosa del imbécil que tenía en su cara. –Estaré bien, muchas gracias por todo.

-De acuerdo. –Dijo renuente. –Lamento lo que pasó.

-Fue mi culpa, Emmet. Además, los accidentes se me dan constantemente, no es una novedad para mí.

-¿Terminaron? –Dije de forma ácida.

Bella me miró con el ceño fruncido, pero no dijo nada.

-Me voy. Te esperaré afuera.

Y sin más, nos quedamos solos.

Bella se veía un poco nerviosa, se mordía el labio, jugaba con sus dedos y es como si negara mirarme directamente a mis ojos, por más que yo intentara hacer contacto visual. Yo no estaba mejor, no sabía que decirle y además su nerviosismo aumentaba exponencialmente el mío.

-Uhm… te voy a examinar. –Le dije, acercándome a ella.

Me senté en la camilla, frente a Bella, y le tomé delicadamente su pié izquierdo. Ella soltó un suave quejido involuntario, pero siguió sin decirme una sola palabra. Inspeccioné detalladamente su tobillo, moviéndolo suavemente de un dado hacia el otro, pero al parecer era sólo una torcedura, que curaría en unos pocos días con reposo y algunas compresas frías.

Cuando la miré nuevamente para explicarle lo que tenía que hacer con su lesión la sorprendí observándome de una manera muy minuciosa, como si me estuviese analizando, y a una distancia mucho menor de lo que pensaba. Ella se había sentado, así que nuestras caras estaban a poca distancia y podía oler el irresistible aroma de Bella, que era una mezcla entre fresas, flores silvestres y miel.

-Lo siento tanto. –Le dije, sin poder evitarlo.

Sentía tanto no haberle dicho todo antes, que la información hubiese salido de mi boca de forma intencional y no de la forma en que se dieron las cosas. Sentía haberle causado momentos incómodos y haberla hecho sentirse utilizada y engañada. Pero lo que más sentía era estar alejado de ella y saber que no había vuelta atrás.

Ella ya no quería escucharme y entendía completamente su postura.

-Yo también lo siento.

-Lo sé, entiendo que me odies y que no me quieras ver nunca más, pero tenía que decir lo mucho que lamento todo lo…

Ella me impidió seguir hablando colocando su pequeña palma de la mano sobre mi boca.

-No me dejas hablar. –Dijo con una graciosa mueca seria. –Quiero decir que lamento no escucharte cuando tú quisiste darme una explicación.

¡¿QUÉ?

Mi mandíbula prácticamente se desencajó por el asombro, no podía comprender por qué Bella se estuviese disculpando conmigo, dadas las circunstancias.

-Fue injusto de mi parte no dejarte hablar cuando tú me pedías que te escuchara. –Agachó su mirada y se ruborizó. –Creo que me gustaría saber lo que tienes que decir, si no te molesta.

Aún en estado de schock, toqué la mano que estaba sobre mi boca y la envolví con la mía.

-No es que me queje, pero… ¿Por qué cambiaste de opinión?

Sus mejillas adoptaron tonalidades incluso más rojas y se mordió el labio con nerviosismo.

-Fue Alice. –Respondió en un susurro.

Alice, por supuesto. Mi pequeña hermana entrometida, no se podía quedar quieta en este problema, pero ahora que lo pienso todo comenzó desde que ella soltó la bomba. No es que fuese su culpa, pero si ella no hubiese dicho lo que dijo, nada de esto habría pasado.

-¿Qué te dijo? –Pregunté con escepticismo, nadie sabe a ciencia cierta lo que Alice se le ocurre hacer o decir, así que no tenía la más mínima idea de lo que Bella sabía en este momento.

-Muchas cosas, pero hay ciertas cosas que no encajan en su historia. –Me miró nerviosamente. –Dijo que era mejor que hablara contigo y que aclaráramos las cosas, pero no me atrevía.

Solté el aire que estaba conteniendo en mis pulmones con alivio. Hace más de una semana me había propuesto olvidar a Bella y dejarla seguir su vida normalmente, pero la simple idea de no verla nunca más me producía nauseas.

-Hablaremos, Bella. Te diré todo lo que quieras, lo que sea que me preguntes. No omitiré nada. –Le aseguré mirándola a los ojos, tratando de demostrar que todo lo que decía era verdad.

-Bien. –Creo haber visto una pequeña sonrisa, pero fue muy fugaz como para asegurarlo.

-¿Puedo acompañarte a tu casa? –Pregunte de forma tentativa, no quería presionar mi suerte. –Digo, sólo si a ti no te importa.

Ella miró su reloj de pulsera y suspiró. –De acuerdo, creo que ya no alcanzo a llegar a clases.

Saqué una silla de ruedas de una de las esquinas y la dejé al lado de la camilla. Me acerqué a ella para ayudarla a sentarse, pero esquivó mis movimientos.

-Puedo caminar. –Dijo con los brazos cruzados.

-Son políticas del hospital, Bella. Y no, no puedes caminar, te torciste tu tobillo, es fisiológicamente imposible que en este momento puedas sólo apoyar tu pie en el suelo, no hablemos de confiar todo tu peso en él.

-Puedo intentarlo. –Sonreí al verla tan testaruda.

-Tienes dos opciones. La primera es la silla de ruedas. –Le hice un gesto con las manos, mostrándole su primera opción. –La segunda son mis brazos, te puedo cargar hasta que lleguemos al auto.

A mí, personalmente, me gustaba mucho más la opción número 2, tendría la excusa de volver a tocar a Bella y sentir ese embriagador aroma propio de ella cerca de mí.

-Bien. -Gruñó. –Ayúdame a sentarme en la silla.

Después de sentar a Bella, empujé la silla por su respaldo hacia el mesón de la recepción de Urgencias para avisarle a Kate que terminaría mi turno un poco más temprano. No creo que importara demasiado, creo que la pasada semana hice las horas de un mes completo.

Me apoyé en la mesa y le hablé a Kate. –Me tengo que ir más temprano. ¿Terminas mis fichas?

Ella miró a Bella y sonrió con complicidad. –Claro. Nos vemos mañana, Edward.

Cuando me giraba hacia Bella, vi de reojo que el chico que la había traído se acercaba con el semblante preocupado.

-Oh por Dios, Bella. ¿Era más grave de lo que pensábamos? ¿No era sólo una torcedura? ¿Te quebraste el pie? ¿Necesitas una cirugía con anestesia general?

Bella rió con su hermosa risa melodiosa. – ¡Claro que no! Eres un exagerado, Emmet. Es una torcedura en mi tobillo, nada más. _Esto_ sólo son políticas del hospital. –Dijo la última frase con burla, mirándome a mí.

-Oh, es bueno oírlo. –Dijo Emmet, con un suspiro y relajando sus hombros. -Bueno, ¿lista para irnos?

Apreté mis puños y respiré forzadamente por la nariz, tratando de contener mi ira.

-Bella se va conmigo. –Espeté.

Él me miró confundido y parpadeó unas cuantas veces, como si no entendiera lo que estuviese pasando. Yo sólo mantuve mi mirada, mostrándole que no dejaría por ningún motivo que se llevara a Bella para estar solos en un auto.

-Emmet, ¿Recuerdas a Edward? –Dijo Bella, mirándolo con cierta intención. –Él fue el que te atendió cuando te lesionaste la rodilla hace unas semanas.

-No… -El chico prácticamente iluminó una bombilla sobre su cabeza y sonrió. -¡Si!, claro que me acuerdo. ¡Gracias hermano! –Dijo efusivamente, con un palmetazo bastante fuerte en mi espalda.

Me descolocó el entusiasmo al recordarme. Miraba hacía mí y a Bella alternativamente, como si supiera algo que yo no.

-Así que ahora me voy a ir con Edward. Gracias por traerme hasta aquí de todas maneras. –Le dijo Bella a Emmet, levantando mucho su cuello para poder verlo a la cara.

-Hey, ningún problema. Espero que juguemos otro día, evitando las caídas para la próxima vez.

-Eso espero. –Sonrió y me miró a mí. –Estoy lista para irme.

Empujé la silla de ruedas por la puerta principal y caminé con ella hacia el estacionamiento, donde estaba mi volvo. Ayudé a Bella a subirse al asiento de copiloto, cuidando que no tocara nada con su tobillo lastimado. Devolví rápidamente la silla y me subí al auto.

El camino al edificio donde vivía Bella fue en un silencio incómodo. No sabía cómo comenzar a hablarle y ella parecía debatirse lo mismo. Muchas veces, cuando la veía de reojo, la encontraba mirándome y abría la boca como si quisiese decir algo, pero la cerraba inmediatamente.

¿Qué le habrá dicho Alice? Quizás le dijo toda la verdad y yo no tenía que explicarle más allá, sin embargo ella me dijo que había cosas que no encajaban en su historia. Entonces yo suponía que todavía podía contarle ciertos detalles que ella no sabía. Pero me daba terror pensar que si yo le contaba algo que a ella no le gustase simplemente me echara de su vida una vez más.

Por algo Alice no le dijo algo, podría ser que me estuviese encubriendo de alguna manera que yo no sé. Aunque no creía que fuese así, por mucho que mi hermana me quisiera proteger no le mentiría u ocultaría información a Bella, no es su estilo.

Miré hacia el frente y me percaté que ya estábamos al frente del edificio de Bella.

-Llegamos. –Señalé lo obvio, sólo para romper el silencio.

Me bajé del auto y troté hacia el lado de Bella, quién recordó mi petición de abrirle sus puertas. Sonreí ante ese pequeño detalle, ella sabía que me gustaba abrirle las puertas y a pesar de que fuese una chica bastante independiente y testaruda, me daba en el gusto.

Abrí la puerta y me percaté de algo: Acá no había silla de ruedas para ayudarla.

-¿Tengo algo en el rostro? –Preguntó Bella con el entrecejo fruncido. -¿Por qué me miras así?

-Tengo que ayudarte a subir a tu departamento, aquí no hay dos opciones como en el hospital. –Sonreí de forma ladeada, que provocó el efecto que yo quería: Bella se comenzó a ruborizar y desvió la mirada.

-Estoy casi segura que podría saltar en un pié hasta llegar al elevador. –Porfió. –No necesito que me lleven como si estuviese impedida.

-Entonces dame en el gusto. –Sin esperar su respuesta la tomé firme, pero con delicadeza de no golpearla y la saqué del auto en mis brazos.

Ella se afirmó de mi cuello para darle estabilidad, pero cuando rozó mi cuello con la piel desnuda de sus brazos sentí esa ya conocida corriente eléctrica que viajaba entre ambos, encendiendo cada una de mis terminaciones nerviosas. Miré a Bella y pude apreciar con mucho gusto que ella también sintió lo mismo, ya que su respiración se aceleró y se mojó los labios con su pequeña lengua rosada.

_Ya quisiera yo tener esa lengua en otros lugares estratégicos de mi cuerpo._

Una parte importante de mi anatomía dio un brinco de alegría, tratando de hacerse notar.

Pero ahora no era momento para fogosas fantasías de mi pervertida mente, no cuando tenía que solucionar primero los problemas con Bella, ella era más importante que mi creciente erección.

Caminando hacia el edificio traté de pensar en algo asqueroso o perturbador, pero nada se me ocurría. Tenía que hacer algo para enfriar mi cuerpo antes de llegar al departamento de Bella, ya que cuando estuviese otra vez junto a mí se daría cuenta de la tienda de campaña que estaba creando en mi pantalón.

Era impresionante como un pequeño e inocente gesto me había afectado tanto, no quería ni pensar cómo estaría si Bella intentara ser sensual, en ese momento moriría probablemente por combustión espontánea.

Pasamos por el frente del guardia, quien nos dio una mirada extrañada y con una pequeña sonrisa. Bella se sonrojó y lo saludó con un pequeño movimiento de manos, yo simplemente asentí hacia su dirección.

Ya en el ascensor intenté imaginarme algo realmente desagradable para al fin disminuir mi excitación.

_Vamos a ver._

_Carlisle. Si, cualquier cosa rara con él podría funcionar._

_Carlisle con tutú. Con un tutú rosado. Carlisle bailando el lago de los cisnes con su tutú rosado y usando una pequeña corona en su rubia cabellera. Quizás daría una vuelta con las manos sobre su cabeza y luego en puntitas de pies caminaría hasta el centro del escenario y haría una pose de bailarina de ballet._

Reí disimuladamente, apretando ambos labios para no soltar una carcajada. En estos momentos agradecía la habilidad para imaginar con muchos detalles.

Cuando llegamos a la puerta del departamento Bella sacó las llaves del bolsillo de su pantalón, abriendo la puerta sin bajar de mis brazos. Un gran logro, debo añadir, es más fácil en teoría que en la práctica, el golpe que me dio en el estómago con su codo me había dejado un poco falto de aire.

Caminé hacia el sillón y la dejé con cuidado sobre él, acomodando algunos de los cojines para darle estabilidad y comodidad a su pie.

-Voy a traerte un poco de agua para que te tomes tus medicamentos. -Le dije caminando hacia la cocina sin esperar una respuesta.

Abrí la llave y llené a tope el vaso con agua. Dejé el vaso a un lado y me apoyé en el borde del lavaplatos, inclinando mi cuerpo hacia el frente y agachando mi cabeza. Tomé mucho aire y lo solté fuertemente, tratando de alguna forma ordenar mis pensamientos y lograr decirle a Bella todo lo que tenía que decir.

Estaba nervioso.

Yo, Edward Cullen, nervioso por una simple charla con una chica. Pero ese era el problema: no había nada de "simple" en algo relacionado a Bella. Ella sacaba lo mejor y lo peor en mí, es como si mis pensamientos se descontrolaran cuando estoy cerca de ella.

Pero tenía que sobreponerme, por Bella. Ella se merecía una buena explicación de mi parte, debería haber sido yo el que le contara toda la historia y no mi hermana menor, aunque le agradecía internamente el intento.

Caminé con la seguridad que no tenía hacia la sala con el vaso de agua en mis manos, cuidando de no botarla debido a mis evidentes manos temblorosas. Y ahí estaba, sentada en el sillón con la espalda en el respaldo y su pie apoyado en la mesa de centro, mordiéndose el labio nerviosamente.

-Te moviste. –Le acusé, causando un pequeño saltito de su parte y un quejido, ya que golpeó su pie por accidente.

-Estaba incómoda. –Dijo en un murmullo.

Me senté al lado de ella y acerqué sus pies a mi regazo, entregándole el vaso y los medicamentos para ocupar mis manos en acariciar suavemente la pantorrilla del pie herido. Levanté la vista para ver su reacción: ella estaba mirándome atentamente y con los labios entreabiertos en una postura casi de estatua, si no fuese porque su pecho subía y bajaba a causa de su errática respiración.

-Tómate el medicamento. –Le ordené con mi mirada fija en ella.

Ella automáticamente se echó las pequeñas pastillas a la boca y tomó un gran sorbo de agua, pero sin despegar sus ojos de los míos. Cuando acabó le quité el vaso de las manos y lo dejé en la mesa de centro para que no estorbase.

-Comienza. –Habló con un hilo de voz.

Yo suspiré y me pasé una mano por mi cabello, permitiéndome unos segundos para poder ordenar correctamente mis ideas.

-De acuerdo. No sé qué es lo que sabes, así que si estoy repitiendo algo, me lo dices. –La miré nerviosamente, a lo que ella asintió. –Lo único que te pido es que escuches hasta el final, no importa lo mal que parezca.

-Me estás poniendo nerviosa, Edward. –Susurró como si me estuviese contando un secreto. –Sólo… habla.

-Creo que lo primero que quiero aclarar es que a Rose, "mi novia"… -Hice comillas en el aire. –… no la veo hace más de 6 meses. Además, creo que si vamos a la definición de novia creo que no cumpliría los requisitos para serlo.

-¿Dónde esta? –Preguntó Bella. -¿Por qué no la ves hace 6 meses?

-Ella estudia en el extranjero y al mismo tiempo se ocupa de los negocios familiares… uhm, los papás de ella… -Nunca se me había dado fácil hablar de la muerte de los Hale, eran muy cercanos a nuestra familia. Creo que eran algo así como los tíos más cercanos o mis segundos papá y mamá.

-Está bien, Edward. Sé esa parte. –Agradecí con la mirada a Bella, ella entendió que era un tema delicado para mí.

-Bueno, como viaja bastante no la vemos a veces por mucho tiempo, aunque esta vez está rompiendo su propia marca, pero debe ser porque hay un trato en Italia que no ha podido llevar a cabo, así que le ha dedicado bastante tiempo y esfuerzo.

-Alice me dijo que desde los 17 años que no son novios en el completo sentido de la palabra. ¿Por qué no terminaron en ese entonces?

Tragué en seco y miré hacia otro lado. Aquí venía la parte difícil.

-Sonará ridículo y quizás un poco inmaduro de mi parte, pero la razón principal fue mi madre. –Miré a Bella para evaluar su reacción, viendo como se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño, endureciendo las facciones de su cara. -No sabes lo feliz que era sabiendo que Rose y yo éramos novios. Es como si hubiese ocurrido un antes y un después desde la noticia, me trataba diferente y ella se veía diferente. Según Alice es porque ella lo entendía como una unión entre las dos familias y así adoptaba a dos hijos más.

Bella bufó y desvió su mirada.

-Cuando Rose y yo tratamos de decirle la verdad simplemente no pudimos, era el cumpleaños de mi padre y ella estaba emocionadísima con los preparativos. Decidimos esperar después de las festividades para contarle todo y de la misma manera prepararnos mejor, pensar bien qué era lo que le íbamos a decir. El problema es que después de esa celebración vino navidad, y seguido a ella estaba año nuevo, todas ellas se celebraban a lo grande en la casa de los Cullen y con toda la familia presente. Al comienzo estaba muy nervioso con la situación, pero el tiempo fue pasando y el sentimiento fue disminuyendo. Ni ella ni nadie se dieron cuenta, porque en primer lugar nunca fuimos una pareja demasiado afectuosa, pero siempre nos llevamos bien. Así que todo continuó normalmente, como si nada hubiese pasado y nosotros no nos cuestionamos más allá de eso.

Bella me miró a los ojos, de los que pude leer incredulidad e incertidumbre. Ella quería creerme, pero no podía aún. Dolorosamente yo comprendía su punto de vista, pero no me agradaba para nada.

-Hay algo que no comprendo, Edward. –Comenzó. -¿Cómo es posible que lleven 4 años siendo novios falsos y ninguno de los dos haya terminado la relación para comenzar con otra persona? Y, ¿Cómo puede ser que Esme sea tan inocente? No creo que ella sea tan ingenua como para comprar un noviazgo falso por tanto tiempo.

-En primer lugar, tú debes saber que no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver. Esme SIEMPRE quiso una familia numerosa, pero no pudo por un problema médico. Debido a circunstancias trágicas de la vida llegaron dos personas a integrarse a nuestro hogar, dos niños que ya quería mucho antes de que el horrible accidente ocurriese. Creo que simplemente se cerró ante la idea de que Rose y yo fuésemos pareja. –Me encogí de hombros y lo di por obvio. Ella nunca demostró saber nada de lo que estaba pasando. De hecho siempre alababa nuestro noviazgo. –Y como decía, Rosalie y yo no éramos de los que demostraban cariño, simplemente actuábamos como los amigos que somos, platicábamos, caminábamos juntos y nos reíamos de nuestros chistes. Pero, ¿besarse en público?, creo que eso nunca pasó.

Me pasé mi mano por mi cabello y continué.

-Podrá sonar extraño, pero en los 4 años que tú dices no surgió nadie en nuestras vidas. Rose era bastante reservada con las personas después de lo que ocurrió con sus padres, no tenía mucha vida social y cuando comenzó a encargarse de los negocios a los 18 años, su tiempo libre disminuyó drásticamente. Y yo, pues… nunca encontré a una chica con la que quisiese una relación duradera… hasta ahora.

Bella miró sus manos y comenzó a jugar nerviosamente con sus dedos. Pasaron algunos minutos para que ella volviese a hablar.

-Puedo comprender lo de Esme, se me hace muy difícil, pero creo que puedo. –Dijo Bella con unas pequeñas arrugas en su frente y entrecejo. –Pero hay una última duda que no me deja de rondar en mi cabeza.

-¿Qué? –Le pregunté con ansiedad. Dijo que era la última duda y hasta el momento iba todo bien. La esperanza estaba creciendo dentro de mí, calentando mi espíritu y llenándome de alegría.

-Si todo esto es cierto, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste desde un comienzo?

Palidecí.

¿Cómo le explicaba sin que me tirara los muebles por la cabeza?

-Prometiste escucharme hasta el final. –Le recordé. –Y debo decirte que todas las personas cometemos errores, eso nos hace humanos. No recuerdo quién lo dijo, pero "errar es humano, perdonar es divino", esas son palabras tan ciertas, deberías recordarlas mientras te responda. Si tú lo ves en una perspectiva amplia…

-¡Edward! –Gritó Bella, deteniendo mis divagaciones. –Trataré de escucharte si en realidad me respondes lo que quiero saber.

-Bien. –Dije tentativamente. –Pero si mal no recuerdo, la última vez que te dije la razón tú me golpeaste en la cara.

Bella cambió su expresión de amenazante a avergonzada, tiñendo la blanca piel de sus mejillas a un estruendoso rojo.

-Uhm… prometo no golpearte esta vez.

-Me alegro. –Sonreí para aligerar el ambiente. –Ahora, la razón por la que no te lo dije ya te lo había dicho. Fue porque… porque… porque yo…

-Porque tú… -Me ayudó.

-Porque yo… lo… yo lo olvidé. –Cerré los ojos y esperé los gritos.

Nada.

Ningún sonido, ni siquiera los característicos grillos del silencio.

Abrí uno de mis ojos y miré hacia Bella, casi esperando una guillotina para mi ejecución.

Pero ahí estaba, con una expresión indescifrable, impasible, como si le hubiese contado que me comí una manzana o algo tanto o más insulso que eso.

-¿Bella? –Tanteé terreno. -¿Escuchaste lo que dije?

-Si. –Respondió escuetamente. –Me dijiste que se te olvidó. Lo que no comprendo es si se te olvidó que tenías una novia u olvidaste decírmelo.

-Creo que ambas. –Le dije avergonzado, rascándome la nuca.

-Tendrás que explicarte mejor que eso, Edward. –Respondió con la voz un poco endurecida, quizás por hablar con los dientes apretados.

-Mira. –Comencé, arriesgándome a tomarle las manos y apretarlas, tratando de traspasar mis sentimientos hacia ella de alguna manera. –Todo sucedió tan rápido entre nosotros que yo no me dediqué a analizar nada. Lo nuestro se sentía tan real, tan correcto, es como si me hubiese trasladado a otro universo y en él sólo pertenecíamos tú y yo. Tienes que comprender que para mí Rose es sólo una muy buena amiga, creo que nunca la consideré como una verdadera novia, ni siquiera cuando en realidad lo era. Entonces, ¿cómo recordar a una chica que apenas veo cuando tenía al frente una hermosa muchacha de ojos chocolates que me estaba volviendo loco?

Bella agachó la mirada y casi pude ver una sonrisa, pero la disimuló con un carraspeo, tapándose la boca.

-Bella, todo lo que te digo es verdad. Por favor tienes que creerme, jamás te dañaría intencionalmente, fue un honesto y estúpido error de mi parte que me arrepiento, Dios sabe cuanto lo hago. –Le dije, acariciando el dorso de sus manos con mis pulgares, trazando dibujos imaginarios.

-Tienes razón. –Dijo con un suspiro. –Todo pasó alarmantemente rápido entre nosotros. Es normal que no tuviésemos la confianza necesaria para contarnos todo de nosotros.

-¡No! –Casi grité. –No fue por la confianza. Bella, yo me equivoqué y lo siento mucho, pero por favor no creas que esto fue un asunto de confianza, porque no lo es. –Mi voz sonó lo bastante firme como para acompañar mis declaraciones.

-Pero si es un punto muy importante. No nos conocemos, por mucho que creamos que lo hacemos. No alcanzamos a conocernos lo suficiente, Edward. Y en una… _relación_… una de las cosas más importantes es la confianza. La pregunta es: ¿Puedo yo confiar en ti?, ¿Y tú en mí?

_Relación, relación, relación…_

Se repetía esa palabra como eco en mi cabeza, haciéndome sonreír como idiota. ¿Bella querría tener una relación conmigo a pesar de todo lo que pasó?

-¿Relación? –Pregunté para asegurarme de haber escuchado bien. -¿Quieres comenzar algo conmigo, Bella?

Ella se mordió el labio y me miró por algunos desesperantes segundos.

-Quizás… ¡Pero! –Gritó la última palabra al ver que yo iba a replicar. –Tenemos que comenzar otra vez, como dije, no estamos preparados para tener algo aún, no hay confianza y tú tienes que resolver ciertos conflictos con… ya sabes.

Oh, debía solucionar mi "noviazgo" con Rose. Hoy mismo la llamaría para contarle todo lo que había pasado y le diría que conversaría con mi madre de todo esto, sin importar las consecuencias. Además tendría que hablar con Jasper, quizás él y Alice me podrían ayudar a concluir esta mentira innecesaria lo menos dolorosamente posible. Sólo esperaba que mi madre no le molestara tanto, pero si lo hacía me lo merecía, fui lo bastante estúpido como para seguir esta farsa durante demasiado tiempo.

-Hecho. –Le dije a Bella con una sonrisa muy grande.

Tan feliz me sentía que me acerqué a ella para demostrárselo con hechos, pero ella me empujó con sus manos en mi pecho, negando con la cabeza.

-No, Edward. Te lo dije, no vamos a ir tan rápido esta vez. La primera vez lo hicimos todo mal: me besaste y después preguntaste mi nombre, bailamos antes de salir a cenar y llevábamos no más de dos semanas saliendo cuando tú me invitaste a tu casa. Creo que tenemos que ir más despacio y comenzar desde cero.

¿Despacio?

¿Comenzar desde cero?

Mi cara debe haber sido un poema, no cabía en mi piel de lo descolocado que me sentía. Ella no me podía decir eso, casi me moría por volver a sentir sus labios sobre los míos o al menos aspirar el dulce aroma del hueco de su cuello. Pero no podía, porque esto debía comenzar desde el punto de partida.

-¿Me estás diciendo… -Pregunté con un hilo de voz. - … que quieres ser amigos?

-No. –Sonreí, pero no duró demasiado. –Amigos ya es mucho, nosotros en este momento somos _conocidos_, nada más.

-¿C-c-c-conocidos? –Tartamudeé sin poder creerlo.

¿Este era mi castigo por todo lo que había pasado?

Debía admitir que Bella podía ser muy malvada cuando se lo proponía.

-Si. Al menos hasta nuevo aviso. –Concluyó mordiéndose su rojo labio inferior y mirándome inocentemente.

Se veía tan sexy.

Sexy y prohibida, una combinación peligrosa.

-Bien, conocernos. No parece tan difícil. –Dije con la voz rasposa y mirando atentamente ese suculento labio que tenía entre sus dientes. Quería ser yo el que lo mordiese una y otra vez, después de dejarlo hinchado y húmedo de todos los besos que le daría.

Pasé mi lengua por mis resecos labios, debido a mi rápida respiración. Pude apreciar con complacencia que cada uno de mis movimientos estaba bajo el atento escrutinio de Bella, emulando mi acción. Su húmeda lengua salió a encontrarse con sus labios, remojándolos y dejándolos brillantes por su deliciosa saliva.

Quería probarlos. Ahora.

Sin pensar en las consecuencias que acarrearía, me fui acercando lentamente a ella, pasando mi mano desde su tobillo delicado y subiendo tortuosamente lento por su pierna. Cuando llegué a su rodilla nuestras caras estaban a centímetros de distancia. Bella respiraba agitadamente y su boca estaba entreabierta. Su mirada me advertía a que no lo hiciese, pero no estaba haciendo ningún movimiento evasivo, así que continué aproximándome.

Mi mano comenzó a subir de su rodilla a su muslo, provocando la repentina apertura de ojos de Bella y una respiración incluso más errática. Podía saborear su aliento en mi boca, haciéndome gruñir ante la sensación.

Cuando Bella volvió a sacar su lengua para remojar sus labios ya no pude contenerme. Con mi mano desocupada tomé su nuca e hice chocar nuestras bocas, comenzando un frenético beso lleno de pasión contenida. Lamí, chupé y succioné todo lo que tenía a mi paso, ganándome deliciosos gemidos que salían de la garganta de Bella.

Ella llevó sus manos hacia mi cabeza, juntando nuestros labios incluso más allá de lo posible. Peinaba y tiraba mi cabello a la vez, intensificando las sensaciones que se arremolinaban en mi caluroso cuerpo.

Nuestras lenguas batallaban la una con la otra a un ritmo prácticamente delirante. Su sabor era el paraíso, podría degustar su boca por horas si pudiera.

Mientras nos besábamos, la mano que estaba en su muslo subió hasta su cadera, yo me incliné un poco hacia ella y me quedé suspendido en el aire sobre su cuerpo, pero sin que soportase mi peso. Nuestras piernas estaban entrelazadas y Bella ahora estaba acostada a lo largo del sillón, en una posición que me estaba llevando a la locura.

En un momento Bella tomó confianza y mordió mi labio inferior, para después succionarlo con fuerza. Un sonido animal borbotó por mi garganta y casi pierdo el control. Con el poco sentido común que me quedaba me separé levemente de ella, rompiendo nuestro enardecido beso. Ambos respirábamos con dificultad y nuestros jadeos eran los únicos sonidos de la habitación.

Abrí los ojos y vi la imagen más hermosa que había visto en mi vida. Ahí estaba Bella, con las mejillas enrojecidas, el cabello alborotado y con los labios abultados y rojos debido a mis besos. Sus ojos aún estaban cerrados, otorgándole un aire de inocencia que en ella se le veía perfecto.

-Mejor me voy. –Literalmente me dolió decir eso, pero tenía que hacerlo, no podía continuar con lo que yo había comenzado.

Bella abrió perezosamente los ojos y parpadeó varias veces, como si estuviese confundida.

Antes de levantarme del sillón me agaché una última vez y le di un casto beso en los labios, simplemente para tocar esa sedosa piel de su cuerpo una vez más.

-Conocidos. –Le dije sobre sus labios y sonriendo.

Ella sonrió a la vez, mirándome a los ojos con picardía. –Conocidos. –Declaró segura.

* * *

**¡Me encanta como está resultando esto! (Viene de muy cerca la apreciación) xD**

**Ay, pero si Edward es tan lindo e impulsivo… ¿Quién no lo amaría? **

**Tengo algo muy grato que decirles. Una chica, Milhoja, me contó que había encontrado mi historia en un blog, en donde se lo habían sugerido. Yo empecé a indagar y me llevé una maravillosa sorpresa: una de mis autoras favoritas, Naobi Chan, había hecho un resumen y un pequeño comentario de la historia, animando a sus lectoras a que leyeran mi fic.**

**¡Gracias, gracias, gracias, Naobi! No sabes lo mucho que significa para mí, de verdad te lo agradezco. **

**(Y sé que quieres lemmons, créeme, yo también. Espero que la historia se desarrolle como lo tengo previsto y pueda escribir lo que tanto quiero) ;)**

**Ya, no las aburro más.**

**¿Reviews?**


	13. Planes

Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, escritora de la saga Crepúsculo. Yo los tomé prestados para escribir esta historia.

**

* * *

**

**PLANES**

**Edward POV:**

Prácticamente destilaba miel y arcoíris desde mis poros. Jamás me imaginé que mi día diese un vuelco tan drástico como el que había vivido. Bella me había escuchado. Me había escuchado y perdonado… o algo así, pero me conformaba con lo que tenía hasta ahora.

Me había besado y eso era lo único que importaba. Bueno, técnicamente yo la había besado a ella, pero ella no me alejó, y al cabo de unos pocos segundos en realidad fue bastante efusiva al contestarme. Sonreí ante el recuerdo, los labios de Bella eran tan adictivos, casi no puedo creer que la dejé ahí acostada, en su sillón, completamente a mi merced. Pero no quería presionar mi buena suerte, ya tendría tiempo más adelante para eso. Ahora tenía que solucionar ciertos asuntos, comenzando con Rose.

Saliendo por las puertas principales del edificio de Bella saqué mi celular del bolsillo y marqué el número de Rose. Ahora que lo pensaba, hace mucho tiempo que no hablaba con ella. Creo que ser un buen amigo tampoco estaba en mi lista de virtudes.

_-Celular de la señorita Hale, Jane al habla_. –Dijo una voz femenina al otro lado de la comunicación, con un acento italiano levemente marcado.

¿Quién era Jane?

-¿Estará Rose… la señorita Hale por ahí? –Pregunté dubitativamente, no entendía por qué Rosalie no contestaba su propio celular y en cambio lo hacía una chica italiana.

_-Lo lamento, la señorita Hale está en una reunión con la compañía Volturi. ¿Podría tomar un mensaje?_ –Respondió eficientemente.

-¿Con quién hablo?

_-Soy Jane, la asistente de la señorita Hale. _

Vaya, ahora Rose tenía una asistente. Me parecía extraño saber que ella era toda una mujer de negocios, incluso ahora necesitaba una asistente que recibía sus llamadas y aceptaba mensajes. En serio hace mucho que no la llamaba, me estaba comenzando a sentir un poco mal.

-Jane, soy Edward Cullen. ¿Le podrías decir que me llame cuando pueda? No importa la hora.

_-Edward Cullen. Llamar cuando pueda. La hora no importa_. –Es como si tomara nota de todo lo que había dicho. _-¿Es todo?_

-S-s-si. Gracias. –Dije de forma escueta. Era una situación bastante bizarra para mí. Jamás se me habría ocurrido que algún día, para hablar con Rose, prácticamente tendría que pedir hora.

Colgué la llamada y me subí a mi auto.

Manejando por las calles de Los Ángeles comencé a planear mi siguiente plan de ataque para reconquistar a Bella, tenía que hacer todo lo que estaba a mi alcance para volver a tenerla en mis brazos tal como estábamos al comienzo de nuestra relación, justo antes de que todo pasara. Tendría que llamarlo de alguna manera, como "Recuperando a Bella Con Planes Brillantes, RABCPB", o "Por Idiota la Perdí, Ahora Debo Recuperarla Como Sea, PIPADRCS".

Creo que debo trabajar en el nombre.

Giré por la esquina de la calle de mi casa y estacioné frente a ella, percatándome de que todos los autos de mi familia estaban ahí. Al parecer íbamos a tener una rara cena familiar.

Entré a la casa y caminé hasta la cocina, donde suponía encontrar a mi madre cocinando como si fuese a visitarnos un batallón de militares hambrientos. No me equivoqué, ahí estaba ella, de espaldas a mí, cortando una serie de verduras en el mesón y cantaba suavemente una melodía que sonaba en la radio. En una de las sillas estaba Alice, también de espaldas a mí, mirando cómo cocinaba Esme. Desde pequeños que nos gustaba sentarnos así y mirar por horas como ella preparaba deliciosos platillos para nosotros, era nuestra extraña entretención.

Ninguna de las dos se percató de que las estaba mirando desde el portal de la puerta, así que decidí hacerme notar. Caminé hacia Alice y le puse mis manos en sus pequeños hombros, ganándome un salto de sorpresa. Le besé la mejilla y le dije un suave "hola hermanita".

Mi madre se giró y me miró con una sonrisa.

-¡Edward, que bueno que llegas! Hoy tu padre salió temprano del trabajo, así que podremos cenar todos juntos. –Dijo feliz.

-Me alegro mamá. –Le contesté sinceramente.

Debido a nuestros extraños horarios muy pocas veces cenábamos juntos. A Esme le afectaba más que cualquiera de nosotros.

-Hija, ¿Puedes colocar los servicios en la mesa del comedor? –Preguntó mirando sobre mi hombro. -¿Alice?

Me giré para ver a mi hermana y casi suelto una carcajada frente a ella al ver la graciosa expresión que tenía en su rostro. Su boca se abría y cerraba intermitentemente y me miraba con los ojos muy abiertos. Creo que jamás, en mis 21 años de vida, había podido dejar a Alice sin habla.

-Mamá, ¿Puedes esperar unos minutos? –Le pedí. –Necesito conversar algo con Alice, si no te molesta.

-¡Claro que no! La cena estará lista en media hora más, no se demoren. –Dijo con su hermosa sonrisa maternal.

Agarré suavemente a Alice del codo y le hice caminar fuera de la cocina. Estábamos subiendo las escaleras y ella todavía no me decía una sola palabra. La incité a entrar a mi habitación y cuando ya estuvimos me giré y cerré la puerta, para tener un poco de privacidad.

-¡Edward Anthony Cullen! –Gritó Alice justo detrás de mí, así que me di vuelta y la encaré. Ella estaba con sus manos en las caderas y con el ceño fruncido. -¿Me quieres explicar qué bicho te picó? Primero me quitas la palabra. Luego ni me miras. Después me miras con pena, pero me ignoras cuando yo te trato de hablar y ahora me saludas como si no hubiese pasado nada. ¿Eres bipolar y nadie lo ha diagnosticado?

La miré por unos segundos, asimilando todo lo que había dicho. Era cierto, me comporté como una mierda con Alice sin ser ella culpable de nada. Eran todos errores míos, pero no sabía cómo remediar la situación. Creo que con todo lo que había pasado hoy -la conversación con Bella, nuestra especie de reconciliación y el maravilloso beso que nos dimos- había pasado por alto mis debates internos de cómo solucionar mi dañada relación con mi hermana pequeña. Cuando la vi simplemente reaccioné por impulso.

Así que para explicarle lo que había pasado tenía que decirle toda la verdad, al menos ella se merecía eso. Fue ella la que habló con Bella en primer lugar.

-Hoy me encontré con Bella.

El semblante de Alice cambió drásticamente de enojado a extremadamente feliz en menos de un segundo. Comenzó a aplaudir y dar saltitos en su lugar, chillando "lo sabía" una y otra vez.

No pude más que reír ante su reacción, dando unos pasos hacia el frente y abrazándola por encima de sus brazos, deteniendo sus saltos. –Eres tan graciosa.

-Y tú eres un idiota. –Me respondió, entre broma y acusación.

-Lo sé. –Me alejé un poco de ella para mirar sus ojos, pero sin dejar de abrazarla. -Lo siento, Alice. No tenías la culpa.

-Ya no importa ahora, Edward. –Se soltó de mi agarre, tomando mi mano y llevándome hacia la orilla de la cama, sentándonos uno al lado del otro. –Lo que importa ahora es Bella. ¿Qué te dijo cuando la viste? ¿Te contó que hablamos? ¿Ella te perdonó? ¿Están saliendo ahora? ¿La vas a traer otra vez a casa? ¿Puedo llamarla ahora para salir con ella a comprar?

-Wow, hermanita, calma las preguntas por un segundo. –Reí ante su entusiasmo. –Hablamos y aclaramos las cosas, en eso te lo debo agradecer. Sin tu intervención creo que Bella jamás me habría escuchado.

Esa última declaración me abatió un poco, no quería ni pensar qué hubiese pasado si Alice no conversa con Bella, contándole toda la verdad. En este momento habría estado viviendo su vida y yo la mía. Separados.

-Pero, ¿Ya están juntos? –Preguntó esperanzada.

-Algo así. –Le contesté, rascándome la cabeza. –Dijo que quería comenzar otra vez y que por el momento somos… emmm… conocidos.

-¿CONOCIDOS? –Gritó Alice prácticamente en mi tímpano. Odiaba cuando hacía eso. -¡Por todos los santos! Edward, ella sigue enojada_. Tienes_ que hacer algo para remediarlo.

-¿Crees que no lo sé? –Le dije de forma irónica. –Pero no quiero presionarla. No ahora, que accedió al menos a darme una segunda oportunidad sin siquiera merecerla.

-Tienes que dejar tu actitud patética de lado, ahora. –Demandó, agitando uno de sus delgados dedos hacia mi dirección. –A las mujeres no nos gustan los hombres arrastrados ni lloricas. Tienes que recuperarla seduciéndola. Llévala a cenar, regálale flores, invítala al cine y cómprale palomitas de maíz. Lo que sea, pero por ningún motivo te lamentes frente a ella. De hecho, no te lamentes nunca, ella sabrá que lo has hecho sólo con verte a los ojos.

-Te extrañé, Alice. –Le dije, abrazándola apretadamente.

Ella me devolvió el abrazo, pasando sus brazos por mi cintura. –Yo también, hermanito. –Se alejó un poco y me miró a los ojos. –Pero no me distraigas, quiero que soluciones las cosas con Bella para que pueda salir con ella de compras.

-No es tan simple. –Suspiré y miré hacia el techo. –Tengo que solucionar las cosas con Rose y hablar con mamá y papá sobre esto. Quiero comenzar una relación con Bella dejando las mentiras y los engaños atrás.

-Pero ese es un problema de muy fácil solución. Llama a Rose y hoy mismo hablas con mamá y papá.

-Llamé a Rose. ¿Sabías que ella tiene una asistente? Parece que su agenda está tan copada que ahora no le alcanza el tiempo ni para tomar llamados.

-Sí, lo sabía. Se llama Jane Catenaccio, es una adorable chica que está haciendo su práctica en la compañía de Rose hace 3 meses. –Alice me miró con horror y continuó. –Edward… ¿No has hablado con Rose hace 3 meses?

Miré hacia el suelo, sin poder soportar la acusatoria mirada de mi hermana y hablé. –Uhm… quizás un poco más que eso. –Le confesé avergonzado.

De un momento a otro una almohada colisionó fuertemente justo en mi cara, haciéndome caer de espaldas a mi cama. -¡Si serás idiota! –Exclamó Alice. -¡Juro que si no te quisiera como lo hago no te salvas de mi ira!

Temblé ante la amenaza. Sufrir las consecuencias de la ira de mi hermana no era algo lindo de vivir. Una vez, en el centro comercial, una muchacha le quitó de las manos unos zapatos de diseñador de su talla y al parecer eran los últimos que quedaban. Entre todos los trabajadores de la tienda tuvieron que sujetarla para que no dejase calva a la implicada.

-Y conociendo a Rose… ¡Ni siquiera va a querer hablar contigo! –Siguió gritando Alice, paseándose por mi habitación. -¡Tu sabes lo terca y orgullosa que es! –Se detuvo frente a mí, ahora que me había sentado otra vez en la cama y pasaba una mano por mi cara. -¡Ahora sí que te luciste, Edward Cullen!

-Lo sé, Alice. Sé el asco de persona que soy, me he dado cuenta gracias a los recientes acontecimientos. No tienes que repetírmelo, menos gritármelo.

-¿Ahora cómo planeas solucionar esto si no puedes hablar con Rose? –Preguntó con la ceja alzada y con los brazos cruzados. –No creo que sea una buena solución decirles la verdad a mamá y papá sin que ella esté al tanto de todo.

-Lo sé. –Le dije, encorvando mi espalda para apoyar mis antebrazos en mis muslos, cubriéndome la cara. –Voy a tener que llamar a Rose hasta que me conteste, en algún momento me hablará.

Alice suspiró y se sentó al lado mío otra vez, acariciando mi espalda en pequeños círculos, como si me estuviese consolando. –Aunque yo también esté enojada contigo te voy a ayudar, porque quiero verte junto a Bella pronto. Llamaré yo a Rose y le explicaré todo. ¿De acuerdo?

Levanté mi cara de golpe y la miré con una gran sonrisa. -¿Sabías que eres la mejor hermana menor del mundo?

-Sip. Pero es bueno escucharlo. –Me respondió sonriendo. Se paró de un salto y me tomó de un brazo, incitándome a pararme. –Ahora vamos a cenar, después seguimos solucionando el desastre que provocaste.

Me erguí y caminé junto a Alice hacia el comedor.

La cena fue agradable, conversamos y comimos todos juntos. Papá contó que estaban buscando un nuevo jefe de cirugía, ya que el actual quería jubilarse. Él, al ser uno de los doctores con mayores estudios y capacitaciones era el más apto para el nombramiento, pero aún faltaba la opinión de los directivos. Mamá contó que estaba organizando una cena benéfica para los niños huérfanos de la casa de acogida que visita todas las semanas, y esperaba recaudar lo suficiente para hacerles una sala de computación y una multicancha en las inmediaciones del lugar. Alice y yo hablamos de nuestras clases, pero al parecer no teníamos mucho que contar.

Después de la cena cada uno se fue hacia su habitación, Alice iba a llamar a Rose y yo estaba un poco nervioso por la situación, habría preferido hablar personalmente con ella, pero fue mi culpa por comportarme como un mal amigo durante tanto tiempo. Antes de que mi hermana cerrara su puerta le hable:

-¿Alice?

-¿Si?

-¿Me puedes dar el número de Bella? –Le pregunté mirando mis zapatos. –Tuve un pequeño accidente con mi celular y perdí todos los números. –Confesé avergonzado, rascándome la nuca y pateando una piedra imaginaria en el suelo.

Ella me miró con los ojos entrecerrados por unos segundos y suspiró derrotada, escribiendo el número en una hoja y entregándomela con reproche en la mirada, como si supiese exactamente lo que le había pasado a mi antiguo celular.

¿Quién iba a saber que los pequeños aparatitos inalámbricos de comunicación eran tan delicados? Ahora con un pequeño choque con una pared se destrozan y quedan inutilizables.

Ya en mi habitación decidí llamar a Bella, sólo para escuchar su voz. Marqué el número y el pitido de espera sonó un par de veces antes de poder escucharla hablar.

_-¿Diga?_

-Hola.

_-¿E-E-Edward?_ –Su voz sonó un poco entrecortada. ¿Estaba nerviosa? Me gustaba saber que le causaba algo a ella, me hacía entender que no le era indiferente.

-El mismo. –Le dije. -¿Cómo has estado?

_-¿Te refieres a las últimas 2 horas desde que no nos vemos? Bien, gracias._

Reí entre dientes ante su sarcasmo. Había olvidado su humor fresco.

-¿Acaso un _conocido_ no puede llamar a su _conocida _para saber cómo está? –Le pregunté en broma.

-Sí, supongo. –Casi podía ver el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Quería saber si te gustaría que te llevase mañana a la universidad, ya que tienes tu tobillo lastimado y no puedes moverte tan ágil como siempre. –Pregunté esperanzado.

_-"Ágil" no sería una palabra que yo usaría para describir mi andar diario._ –Confesó juguetonamente, con unas cuantas risas al final. –_Además, no es necesario que te molestes, Leah me dijo que mañana me llevará y después puedo volver en mi auto._

-No es molestia. –Aseguré. ¿Cómo podría pensar que era una molestia pasar tiempo con ella? Era en lo único que podía pensar este último tiempo, cualquier escusa para estar con ella la tomaba gustosamente.

Al otro lado del auricular se escucharon unas cuantas voces hablando y finalmente un hombre diciendo de forma efusiva "Adiós Bella" muy cerca del teléfono.

-¿Quién era? –Quizás pregunté más bruscamente de lo que pretendía, pero simplemente no podía evitarlo.

_-Leah vino con su novio y los compañeros de departamento de él a cenar. _

-Me refiero al que se despidió de ti, Bella. –Traté de mantener mi voz de forma neutral en contra de mis instintos básicos.

_-Uhm…_ -Bella dudó y me puso más nervioso. _–Él era… Jake. Vino con Quil y el novio de Leah_. –Agregó al final como si se estuviese justificando.

Jake.

Había olvidado el asunto con él.

El chucho que había osado tocar a _MI_ Bella.

¿Y si estaban saliendo? No, ella me lo hubiese dicho, ya que hoy prácticamente me aseguró querer tener una relación conmigo, quizás un poco lenta, pero relación al fin y al cabo.

Aunque al parecer él pasaba más tiempo con ella, tenía más posibilidades de ataque y eso me ponía jodidamente histérico. NADIE podía tener a Bella más que yo, si alguna vez lo veía siquiera mirándola, juro que el zapato del culo no se lo saca nadie.

_-¿Edward?_

-Te llamo mañana para saber cómo estás. –Tenía que terminar la llamada antes de decirle algo a Bella sin merecérselo. –Me siento un poco mal.

_-De acuerdo._ –Respondió dubitativamente. –_Hasta mañana… conocido._

Las comisuras de mis labios se elevaron sin poder evitarlo. Ella era tan dulce. –Que duermas bien, _conocida_.

El resto de la semana fluyó con normalidad, llamaba a Bella cada vez que podía para poder conversar de lo que fuese. Las escusas ya se me estaban acabando y cada vez eran más difíciles de creer. La última fue cuando la llamé para preguntarle la fecha de su cumpleaños, ya que estaba organizando mi agenda de eventos importantes.

Yo ni siquiera tenía una agenda normal.

Era viernes por la tarde y había llegado a mi casa temprano. Estaba acostado de espaldas en mi cama y mirando el techo, pensando en llamar a Bella. La puerta de mi habitación se abrió y supe inmediatamente quién era. Sentí como ella se acostaba al lado mío y adoptaba la misma posición que yo.

-¿Qué miramos? –Preguntó Alice.

-Nada en particular, sólo me debatía en una llamada telefónica.

-Creo que sé quién es la afortunada. –Golpeó mi hombro con el suyo. –Vamos, Edward. Llámala y ya.

Suspiré y me restregué la cara con una de mis manos. –Hoy es viernes y quiero invitar a Bella a pasar un rato conmigo, pero aún no soluciono el tema con Rose… ¿Aún no te llama? –Le pregunté girando mi cara hacia ella.

Alice giró también su cara hacia mi dirección y negó levemente con su cabeza. –Lo siento, Edward. Creo que en serio está ocupada. Yo había conversado con ella la semana pasada y me había dicho que le quedaba poco para terminar un contrato muy importante. Quizás después de eso podía viajar hasta acá y tomarse unas pequeñas vacaciones. Debe estar en el momento crítico de las negociaciones.

Gemí con desesperación. ¿Cuánto tenía que esperar para estar libre y poder disfrutar de Bella?

-¿Quieres que la llame yo para saber qué está haciendo? –Miré a mi hermana con súplica en mis ojos. Por el momento me conformaría con escuchar su voz, aunque no conversara con ella realmente.

Ella se sentó rápidamente y sacó su celular, marcando unas teclas y volviéndose a acostar en mi cama, pero esta vez apoyada en su estómago, levantando sus pies y cruzándolos. El aparato comenzó a sonar en altavoz, justo al frente de Alice y al lado mío.

-¿Alice?

-¡Bella! -Pobre de los oídos de Bella, Alice nunca había aprendido a no gritar a través del teléfono. -¿Cómo has estado? ¡Hace un siglo que no hablamos!

La melodiosa risa de Bella me hizo sonreír automáticamente, ganándome una socarrona sonrisa de mi hermana.

-No hablamos desde el comienzo de la semana.

-¡Para mí es mucho tiempo! –Alice hizo un puchero, como si Bella pudiera verlo. –Dime, ¿Qué harás hoy en la noche? Podríamos salir a divertirnos hoy.

Agudicé mis oídos para escuchar su respuesta. Quizás si Alice convencía a Bella a salir yo podría encontrarme con ellas "por accidente" en donde sea que ellas estuvieran.

-Lo siento, hoy estoy ocupada. Quizás para otro día, ¿De acuerdo?

¿Ocupada?

Fruncí el ceño y mi hermana captó el mensaje.

-¡Qué lástima! ¿Y qué vas a hacer hoy? –Preguntó de forma inocente.

Ja, Alice y "pregunta inocente" eran como agua y aceite, jamás pegarían.

-Con Leah tendremos un maratón de películas hoy. Veremos cuatro películas de las distintas clasificaciones: acción, romance, terror y suspenso.

¿Con su hermana? No sonaba tan mal.

-¿Serán sólo ustedes dos? –Dijo Alice.

-Uhm… no. Estará también el novio de Leah y un amigo.

Que no sea quien pienso que es…

-¿Un amigo? ¿Lo conozco?

-No lo creo. Se llama Jake, vive con Embry.

¡Puta madre!

¡Ese tal Jake me salía hasta en la sopa!

Controlé el gruñido que caminaba por mi garganta listo para salir y apreté el edredón con mis dedos haciéndolos puños.

-Qué pena que no estés desocupada. Aún me debes un día de compras, no lo olvides. ¡Adiós!

-Adiós.

Y la llamada se acabó.

Aún colérico me levanté de mi cama y caminé por mi habitación, pasando las manos por mi cabello repetitivas veces. Hoy Bella estaría con el chucho en una habitación oscura y mirando una serie de películas por más de 4 horas seguidas. Él podría abrazarla cuando le diera miedo o podría ver las reacciones de ella al ver una escena erótica.

No podía permitirlo.

Detuve mis movimientos y respiré por la nariz para calmarme.

-¿Alice? –Llamé a mi hermana. –Llama a Jasper, tengo una idea.

* * *

**¡Hola chicas!**

**¿Qué idea creen que tiene Edward? :O**

**Les tengo que decir esto: Estaba escribiendo el capi y justo en este momento de la historia el POV cambia a Bella. Yo lo sé porque estaba escribiéndolo (aún no lo termino, pero falta poco) y estaba demasiado largo.**

**Así que yo les aconsejo DEJAR MUCHOS REVIEWS LO MÁS PRONTO POSIBLE, y así les subo el próximo capi muy muy pronto.**

**(No creo que espere mucho de todas formas, no puedo aguantarme con un capi recién salido del horno) xD**


	14. Noche de Cine

**Los personajes son míos… muaja, muajaja, muajajajajá! xD**

**No, era broma. Ellos son de SM, yo sólo juego con ellos para que participen en esta historia. :P**

**

* * *

**

**NOCHE DE CINE**

**Bella POV:**

Corté la llamada con Alice y me dispuse a seguir arreglando la sala para nuestra sesión de películas. El sillón y las almohadas en el suelo estaban situados en orden, la mesa de centro estaba en una posición estratégica para las botanas y refrescos, el televisor estaba programado y conectado al reproductor de DVD y las palomitas de maíz se encontraban en la cocina, listas para meterlas en el microondas en cuanto llegaran los chicos con las películas.

Tocaron la puerta y Leah me gritó desde la habitación que yo abriese. Al otro lado del umbral me encontré con Embry y Jake. Les sonreí y les dije que pasaran, cerrando la puerta y caminando detrás de ellos.

Entramos juntos a la sala. Los chicos se sentaron en el sillón y yo me apoyé en uno de los bordes, esperando por Leah, quien aún estaba en su habitación desde hace más de una hora. En eso mi querida hermana aparece desde el pasillo vistiendo unos pantalones ajustados y una blusa plateada con un enorme escote en V, nada comparado con mis pantalones deportivos y una sudadera de UCLA dos tallas más grandes.

- Vamos a ver películas en nuestra sala, no caminar por la alfombra roja. –Le dije a Leah con la ceja alzada.

-¡Lo siento tanto, Bella! Hoy es el cumpleaños de uno de mis compañeros de carrera y le prometí que iría. Quizás te gustaría ir conmigo a la fiesta pero… -Hizo una pausa dramática y miró mi tobillo. -¡Oh, no! No puedes ir aún con tu pié herido, ¿cierto?

-No, Leah, no puedo. –Le respondí con los brazos cruzados.

¿Hacia dónde se dirigían sus maquiavélicos pensamientos? Con mi hermana nunca sabía qué esperar.

-¿Qué tal si te quedas aquí, descansando y viendo las películas con Jake mientras yo voy con Embry a la fiesta?

Esto sonaba demasiado sospechoso para mi gusto. Desde que le había contado a Leah de mi conversación con Edward ella había insistido en crear situaciones para quedarme a solas con Jake. Al parecer ésta no era la excepción.

-Quizás simplemente deberíamos suspender todo esto…

-¡NO! –Gritaron los tres al unísono, haciéndome saltar por la impresión.

-No es necesario… -Comenzó Leah.

-No te molestes… -Dijo Embry.

-A mi me encantaría ver la película contigo… -Habló Jake.

-¡Bien! –Los interrumpí a todos. –Leah y Embry se van. Jake y yo nos quedamos. ¿Contentos todos? –Pregunté mirándolos a cada uno alternadamente.

Los tres asintieron. Embry se paró de su asiento y Leah se puso rápidamente una chaqueta blanca de tela. Caminó hacia mí y me abrazó fuertemente, hablándome en el oído.

-A veces ver películas con un chico no solo involucra mirar la pantalla. –Se separó de mí y me guiñó un ojo.

Yo sólo bufé y negué con la cabeza. Por más que le dijera a Leah que no me interesaba Jake, menos me creía. Ya simplemente prefería ignorar sus comentarios en doble sentido.

Ellos se fueron rápidamente, dejándonos a Jake y a mí en un extraño silencio.

Nos miramos por unos segundos sin saber que decir, o al menos yo no sabía qué decirle.

-Hola. –Dijo Jake, con una sonrisa tímida.

-Hola. –Lo imité, tratando de hablarle de algo. ¿Por qué de un momento a otro nuestras conversaciones pasaban de "muy animosas" a "silencios incómodos"?

-¿Qué película quieres ver primero? –Preguntó, caminando hacia la bolsa donde estaban los discos.

-Elígela tú. No me importa. –Le respondí. –Voy a calentar las palomitas de maíz mientras tú colocas la película. ¿De acuerdo?

-Perfecto. –Me dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Cuando la bolsa estaba girando en el microondas sentí un golpe en la puerta. Corrí hacia ella, pensando en que a Leah se le había quedado algo, pero grande fue mi sorpresa cuando me encontré frente a frente con unos hermosos ojos verde esmeralda.

-¿Edward? ¿Qué haces aquí? –Pregunté sin entender nada. ¿Qué hacía a esta hora en mi departamento?

Mi corazón comenzó a saltar en mi pecho, como si quisiese salir de su lugar a toda costa. Era impresionante como este hombre me afectaba a tal grado de causarme taquicardia simplemente con mirarlo.

Detrás de él se asomó una pequeña muchacha de pelo puntiagudo, saludándome con un movimiento de manos. -¡Hola Bella! –Caminó hacia mí y me abrazó con mucha fuerza. –Venimos al maratón de películas. Mientras más personas hay es mucho más entretenido, así que decidimos venir hasta acá para acompañarte. ¿Está bien? –Preguntó con un puchero.

-C-c-claro. Seguro. Pasen.

Dejé que pasaran, mientras yo estaba aún en estado de schock. Alice, Jasper y Edward entraron por mi puerta con bolsas en sus manos, al parecer ellos también habían comprado refrescos y botanas.

Me adentré en la sala y vi como Jake se paraba del sillón y miraba a mis nuevos invitados, demorando su escrutinio en Edward. El aludido se adelantó y le ofreció la mano.

-Lamento lo que pasó la última vez que nos vimos. Fue mi culpa. –Dijo Edward de forma escueta.

¡Oh! ¡El golpe! Miré a ambos con miedo a otra pelea, tratando de formular frenéticamente en mi mente algún plan para separarlos… en caso de algún inconveniente.

Jake lo miró con odio, pero luego me miró a mí y suavizó un poco la mirada. Aún con el seño fruncido le aceptó la mano, estrechándola. –No hay problema, ya pasó.

Ambos se miraban como si se estuviesen diciendo algo sólo con los ojos, mientras aún estrechaban sus manos. Cuando puse atención en la unión me percaté de que los nudillos de ambos estaban blancos y se les veían los tendones y venas más marcadas de lo normal.

Algo nerviosa me aclaré la garganta y hablé.

-Chicos, él es Jake. Jake, ellos son Edward, Alice y Jasper. –Jake y Edward me miraron a la vez y soltaron su agarre. Suspiré de alivio y les dije que se pusieran cómodos mientras iba a buscar el resto de comida.

Cuando volví, Alice y Jasper estaban sentados en las almohadas que estaban en el piso, conversando alegremente. Detrás de ellos estaban Jake y Edward sentados cada uno en una esquina. Les pasé un plato con palomitas a Alice y el otro me lo llevé hacia el sillón, sentándome justo en el medio. Inmediatamente Jake se acercó a mí y apoyó toda la longitud de su brazo derecho en el respaldo del sillón como si me estuviese abrazando, pero sin tocarme. Edward, casi al mismo tiempo que Jake, acercó su cuerpo al mío, haciendo chocar nuestros hombros y traspasándome su calor corporal.

Era una situación un tanto incómoda, me sentía como si estuviese en la línea de fuego de una batalla campal.

Jake le dio inicio a la película con el control de mando. Al parecer escogió terror para comenzar. Era "El Orfanato", yo nunca la había visto, pero me habían dicho que era muy buena.

El comienzo era bastante normal, los hechos se desarrollaban sin ningún percance ya que aún no comenzaban las escenas que provocaban gritos. Yo estaba algo nerviosa, no me gustan mucho las películas de miedo, principalmente porque se me olvida momentáneamente que es ficción y salto en cada sonido extraño.

-No te preocupes, Bella. Nada malo va a pasar. –Habló Jake justo en mi oído, esparciendo el aire caliente por mi cuello.

Justo lo que necesitaba, aumentar mi nerviosismo por la película con más nerviosismo debido a los comentarios incómodos de mi amigo.

Lo miré de reojo y vi que me sonreía de una forma rara. Por una extraña razón me giré un poco para ver qué estaba haciendo Edward, pensando que me iba a encontrar con su perfil.

Estaba equivocada.

Él me miraba fijamente destellando fuego en sus ojos, su boca era una perfecta línea horizontal y sus cejas estaban casi juntas. Ante su atento escrutinio sentí como el calor de todo mi cuerpo se concentraba en mis mejillas y mi boca se entreabrió para que mis pulmones encontraran el aire que perdieron momentáneamente.

Traté de concentrarme en la película, a pesar de tenerle miedo a las escenas más terroríficas, pero prefería eso a encontrarme otra vez con la intensa mirada de Edward.

¿Serían celos otra vez de parte de Edward? Pues sería absurdo, estaba más que claro que yo no quería nada con Jake y que éramos simplemente amigos. Además, nosotros no teníamos nada serio como para que me celara, no tenía ese derecho.

Para distraerme un poco decidí ocupar mi atención en las palomitas y en la acción de masticar. Al meter la mano en el plato me encontré con unos delgados y elegantes dedos entrelazándose con los míos. Miré alarmada al dueño de ellos. Él seguía mirándome fijamente, pero con otra expresión en su cara, estaba más relajado, pero sus pupilas estaban dilatadas y su respiración era errática. Edward apretó nuestro agarre, enviándome un choque eléctrico por todo mi sistema nervioso, resultando en un suave temblor corporal.

-¿Tienes frío? –Me preguntó en un susurro y con su hermosa sonrisa ladeada.

No esperó a que contestara, simplemente agarró una de las mantas que había dejado en las esquinas del sillón y me tapó con ella, desde mi cintura hasta el final de mis pies. Las palomitas quedaron olvidadas en la mesa, se me había formado un nudo en el estómago impidiéndome comer otro bocado.

Continué mirando la película, pero sin verla en realidad. No estaba siguiendo la trama, estaba más pendiente de cada pequeño detalle en los movimientos de Edward; la forma en que acercaba su vaso para beber refresco, cuando movía levemente la nariz hacia un lado como si fuese un tic y mi favorito: cuando pasaba su mano a través de su desordenado cabello. De un momento a otro Edward me miró a los ojos, atrapándome en el acto. Me ruboricé y desvié la mirada a la pantalla, sintiéndome de cierta forma culpable, como si hubiese estado haciendo algo indebido.

En el televisor se proyectaban imágenes un tanto tenebrosas y la música de fondo había cambiado, dando a entender que las escenas de terror se acercaban. Edward se acercó más a mí, pegando completamente el costado de su cuerpo con el mío. Comencé a sentir como su mano, que antes estaba sobre su muslo, migraba al mío.

Al estar cubierta por la manta no veía nada de lo que estaba haciendo, pero ciertamente sentía todo. Sus dedos comenzaron a caminar por sobre mi rodilla, subiendo tortuosamente lento por la extensión de mi muslo. Tragué en seco, sintiéndome de pronto acalorada, pero no quería quitarme la manta, ya que significaría detener la deliciosa tortura que estaba realizando Edward sobre mis piernas.

Agarré más firme el pedazo de tela por sobre mi pecho, creando una especie de tienda de campaña en mi cuerpo. No quería que Alice, Jasper y menos Jake, que estaba al lado mío, se percatara de lo que estaba sucediendo.

¿Por qué no lo detenía? Debería detenerlo, pero una pequeña y a la vez poderosa voz dentro de mí me decía que no lo hiciera, que esperara para saber hacia dónde se dirigía.

Cuando su mano llegó hasta el límite entre cadera y pierna él adentró su mano por el borde interno de mi muslo, robándome un jadeo ante la sorpresa. Afortunadamente lo disimulé con la película, haciéndolo pasar por un pequeño susto debido a la trama.

Con más confianza, Edward acarició suavemente mi muslo interno de arriba abajo repetidas veces, pero a un ritmo sensualmente lento. Tuve que morderme el labio inferior para no soltar un ronroneo apreciativo.

¡Este hombre me quería matar de combustión espontánea!

En un momento, cuando su mano subía por mi muslo, rozó con sus dedos por mi entrepierna, donde se estaba juntando todo el calor que creaba con sus movimientos. Solté un gritito y salté en mi asiento, logrando que todas las miradas de la habitación se concentraran en mí.

Me ruboricé agachando mis hombros mientras la mano de Edward desapareció de su lugar. No sabía si alegrarme o sufrir por su pérdida.

Giré mi cara hacia él y éste me devolvió la mirada de forma impasible, como si no hubiese estado haciendo nada, pero si ponía mucha atención una de las comisuras de sus labios estaba levemente elevada y sus ojos tenían ese brillo especial.

El resto de la película no tuvo mayores contratiempos. Terminamos de verla e inmediatamente Jake puso la segunda. Era acción, así que entre golpes, explosiones, sangre y mucho sudor, ésta terminó rápidamente.

Decidimos hacer un descanso, estirar las piernas o ir al baño para seguir con las siguientes dos películas. Alice y Jasper se giraron hasta enfrentarse y comenzaron a hablar entre ellos. De hecho Alice hablaba y Jasper lo miraba embobado, como si tuviese corazoncitos reemplazando sus ojos. Se veían tan tiernos, se notaba a kilómetros de distancia que ellos se amaban con toda el alma. Me dio una especie de celos al verlos tan felices en pareja, yo también quería ese tipo de amor.

Jake se giró para decirme algo, pero justo cuando estaba abriendo su boca, el celular que tenía en el bolsillo comenzó a sonar. Él se excusó y salió por la puerta principal para tomar la llamada telefónica.

Giré mis ojos hacia Edward, el cual me miraba de forma extraña y con su sonrisa ladeada.

-Te he extrañado. –Comenzó a decir cerca de mi oído y pasando su nariz por mi cuello.

Respiré con un jadeo y logré juntar mis neuronas para hablar. –E-E-Edward, no.

-¿Por qué no? –Preguntó con los labios rozando la unión del cuello con los hombros, encontrando un punto sensible en ese lugar y dejando pequeños besos.

Cerré los ojos y me tragué el gemido que quería salir de mi boca. –Lento… conocidos… desde cero… -No podía crear una oración coherente si seguía besándome de esa forma.

Sentí como sus labios formaban una sonrisa sobre mi piel sensible. Su experto tacto me estaba afectando demasiado rápido, las neuronas en mi cerebro se estaban convirtiendo en papilla y no podía razonar correctamente.

-No pienses. –Sugirió Edward, succionando suavemente, antes de dejar un delicioso beso húmedo en la base de mi cuello.

Era demasiado.

Tenía que encontrar mi cordura de alguna forma, no podía rendirme ante mis instintos más básicos. Había una muy buena razón para detener esto y, aunque no recordara en este momento cual era, sentía que era importante.

Me paré como resorte del sillón y hablé a nadie en particular. -¡Buscaré más palomitas!

Prácticamente corrí desde la sala a la cocina, escapando de la tentación que era Edward Cullen.

Metí la bolsa de los confites en el microondas y presioné el botón de encendido, dejándolo con el cronómetro activado para que me avisara cuando estuviesen listas.

Abrí la llave del lavaplatos y con las manos mojadas las llevé a mi nuca, tratando de apaciguar el calor que estaba sintiendo, sabiendo de antemano que este tipo de calor no lo acabaría con un poco de frío.

No. Necesitaba otra especie de _alivio_.

Gemí miserablemente, apoyando ambas manos en el mesón de la cocina frente a mí y agachando mi cabeza, tratando de respirar correctamente.

Inhalar, exhalar, inhalar, exhalar…

Cuando estaba otra vez en inhalar unas manos se posaron en mi cadera y tiraron mi cuerpo hacia atrás, chocando mi espalda con un pecho fibroso. Su delicioso aroma me rodeó y embriagó, haciéndome perder otra vez el hilo de mis pensamientos.

-No escapes de mí. –Dijo Edward en mi oído, subiendo un poco sus dedos hasta el dobladillo de mi sudadera.

Mis manos fueron a sus antebrazos, tratando de detener sus sensuales movimientos. –Edward… tenemos que parar…

-Yo _no quiero_ parar. –Su voz era un sonido ronco y erótico, haciéndome más difícil poder negarme ante sus caricias.

¿Quería negarme? En este momento lo estaba dudando seriamente.

¿Sería tan malo dejarme llevar?

Edward agachó un poco más su cabeza y atrapó el lóbulo de la oreja a la cual me estaba hablando, mordisqueando suavemente. Luego sus manos se adentraron por debajo de mi sudadera a la piel desnuda, tocando como si estuviese hecha de cristal muy delicado. Cuando ambas manos llegaron a mi vientre los labios de Edward succionaron el mismo lóbulo que estaba siendo atendido por sus dientes, ganándose un gemido involuntario de mi parte.

Sentí a lo lejos como la puerta principal era abierta y la voz de Jake y Alice se escuchaban hablando. Eso me bastó para romper en parte el hechizo en el que estaba sumida.

Giré en mi lugar y Edward me dejó hacerlo, pensando que quería seguir con sus atenciones, pero ahora de frente.

¡Y quería seguir!

Pero no, debía controlarme. Demonios, nunca pensé que las hormonas podían dominarme de esta manera.

-Edward, basta. Nos van a ver. –Le hablé con la voz más segura que pude obtener.

El semblante de Edward cambió drásticamente e hizo una mueca con la boca. -¿Es eso lo que te molesta? –Preguntó con dureza. -¿Qué tu _amigo _nos vea?

Yo fruncí mi entrecejo y lo miré a los ojos, ahora menos afectada ante su presencia. –Sí, me molesta. No quiero hacerlo sentir incómodo a él, ni a tu hermana y su novio.

-No me mientas, Isabella. Me doy cuenta la forma en que te mira. –Sus manos estaban ahora en mi cintura, apretando un poco en mi piel con sus dedos.

-¿Celoso? –Le pregunté con burla, en serio me estaba encabronando con su actitud macho cavernícola, como si yo fuese de su propiedad y me prohibiera tener amigos del sexo opuesto. –Pues te tengo que decir algo, Edward. Nosotros no somos nada, no tienes el derecho de sentirte de esa forma, menos pedirme explicaciones.

Sabía que lo estaba provocando a propósito, pero no podía evitar contestarle así. No me gustaba que me tratara de esta forma, como si estuviese haciendo algo incorrecto sólo porque él tenía sospechas sobre Jake.

-Te equivocas. Por más que tú lo niegues no lo vas a hacer menos cierto. –Acercó su rostro al mío y habló con nuestros ojos al mismo nivel. -Nosotros somos más de lo que tú quieres aceptar.

No nos dijimos nada por un buen tiempo, dejando pasar los segundos en ese tortuoso juego de miradas, creando más y más tensión dentro de las cuatro paredes.

El sonido de finalización del microondas sonó en el silencio sepulcral de la cocina, dándome la excusa para escapar de los acusatorios ojos de Edward. Solté su agarre con mis dedos y caminé hacia el aparato electrodoméstico sin decirle una sola palabra. Saqué las palomitas y las eché en un plato, para después salir de la habitación sin siquiera mirarlo.

Él tenía razón.

¿Conocidos? Ese fue un patético intento de hacerme la difícil. Quería que él entendiera que no se le podía dar todo en bandeja de plata, había sufrido bastante al enterarme de que Edward tenía novia. Me sentí usada y engañada por varios días, y ese tipo de sentimiento no se va de la noche a la mañana.

Pero si era honesta conmigo misma, estar con Edward me hacía olvidar todas esas cosas, no podía pensar en nada más que él y yo cuando estábamos juntos. Sin embargo, creo que tenía una vena vengativa en mí, así que trataría de alejarlo… por el momento.

Hey, soy humana y mujer. No creo que alguien en serio se resistiría a un espécimen como Edward Cullen. Yo me sentía orgullosa con el logro ya adquirido, creo que he conseguido más de lo que esperaba al comienzo.

Ya en la sala vi que Jake y Alice hablaban animosamente, así me acerqué a ellos para saber de qué podrían estar charlando. Cuando estaba a pocos metros Alice vio que yo caminaba en su dirección.

-¡Bella! Jake me estaba contando que él tiene un grupo musical con sus amigos, ¿Lo sabías?

-Uhm… si, lo sabía. –Le dije llegando a su lado.

¿Por qué me lo preguntaba?

-Estábamos hablando y me dijo que su banda se presenta mañana en el bar de uno de sus amigos, así que estaba pensando en ir a verlos. ¿Vas a ir?

Miré a Jake y él me devolvió la mirada con sus ojos suplicantes.

-¿Irías, Bella? Sé que dije que era la próxima semana, pero Emily me llamó hace un momento diciendo que no podía, así que adelantó la presentación para mañana. Me gustaría mucho que fueras.

Sentí la mirada de Edward en mi nuca y casi podía escuchar los gruñidos de protesta.

-Claro, Jake. Me encantaría. –Le sonreí y él me la devolvió mostrándome todos los dientes. Es como si le hubiese regalado la cura al cáncer o algo así por lo feliz que se veía.

-¡Qué bien! –Saltó Alice en su lugar, aplaudiendo muchas veces. – ¡Así podemos ir todos!, ¿Cierto Edward?

-Claro hermanita. –La voz de él sonó demasiado calmada para mi gusto. Me giré para ver su expresión y me encontré con unos calculadores ojos fijos en mí, como si tuviese planeado algo.

Por supuesto, quería controlarme, asegurarse que no pasara nada entre Jake y yo.

Le miré feo y le advertí con la mirada que no hiciese nada durante las siguientes dos películas que nos faltaba por ver.

De hecho en los filmes siguientes no hubo más insinuaciones desde Edward. Una parte de mí estaba agradecida y aliviada de que no hubiese tratado otra vez en incomodarme, pero otra parte me decía que yo hiciese lo mismo que me había hecho anteriormente, para saber qué tipo de reacción tendría.

Mmmm…

Creo que dejaría ese pensamiento archivado para futuros experimentos.

Después de que terminara "The Notebook", nuestra última película, todos nos paramos de nuestros asientos y comenzamos a estirar manos y piernas.

-¡Me encantó la película! Era tan romántica y apasionada. –Dijo Alice. –La próxima vez el maratón de películas será en nuestra casa, ¿Si, Bella?

-Seguro. –Le contesté inmediatamente. Creo que había aprendido en el poco tiempo que la conocía a no contradecirla. Lo que quisiera lo lograría de una forma u otra, nadie podía detenerla.

-¡Genial! –Miró su reloj de pulsera y habló. –Bueno, gracias por una muy entretenida velada, pero creo que es bastante tarde. Ya es hora de irse y dejar descansar a la dueña de casa.

Indirecta tomada.

Mis cuatro invitados se miraron unos a otros y en mutuo acuerdo comenzaron tomar todas sus cosas, preparándose para irse.

Cuando estaban en la puerta Jake se giró y me dijo: -Bella, ¿Quieres que me quede para ayudarte a ordenar todo?

Miré a Edward de reojo y me mordí el labio. –Uhm… no, gracias. Yo puedo ordenar todo. No te preocupes.

Jake me miró desilusionado. –De acuerdo, nos vemos mañana. No puedes faltar.

-Claro Jake, nos vemos. No me lo pierdo por nada. –Lo tranquilicé.

Todos salieron por la puerta y se despidieron con un movimiento de manos, diciéndome "Adiós" o "Hasta mañana".

Me sentí un poco decepcionada al no despedirme personalmente de Edward, quizás estaba aún enojado por la conversación de la cocina y no se despidió como forma de castigo.

Cuando estaba recogiendo los vasos y platos vacíos sonaron unos cuantos golpes en la puerta. Dejé lo que tenía en las manos y caminé hacia ella.

Era él. Edward estaba apoyado en el umbral de la puerta con un brazo sobre su cabeza. Al verme levantó su mirada hacia mí y se pasó su otra mano por su cabello, sonriéndome con mi sonrisa favorita, elevando una de las comisuras de su boca más que la otra.

-Olvidé algo. –Dijo de forma escueta, mirando directamente mis ojos, haciendo que mis músculos se transformaran en gelatina.

-Claro. –Le dije, moviéndome desde la puerta a un lado, dejándolo pasar. –Entra y búscalo.

Edward dio unos cuantos pasos hacia el interior del departamento para luego detenerse con una malvada sonrisa y los ojos fijos en mí.

En menos tiempo que demoro en parpadear Edward estaba frente a mí y sosteniendo mi cara con sus fuertes manos. Abrí mi boca para hablar, pero él me impidió la acción chocando sus labios a los míos, acorralándome entre su torso y la puerta abierta.

Me estaba besando. Edward me estaba besando y podía sentir cada uno de sus músculos presionando mi cuerpo. Sus labios acariciaban los míos a un ritmo mortalmente erótico y su húmeda lengua se asomaba de forma aún modesta.

Él dejó que una de sus manos vagara hacia mi cuello, para luego descender un poco más y tocar tentativamente mi pecho izquierdo.

Gemí.

Gemí ante la deliciosa sensación de su palma abarcando mi sensible monte y los pequeños movimientos circulares que hacía con su dedo pulgar en mi pezón. No podía creer lo mucho que me afectaba, incluso con toda la ropa puesta.

Aprovechando un jadeo de mi parte, Edward penetró mi boca con su lengua, con su sabor invadiendo todos mis sentidos. Subí mis brazos hacia sus hombros y mis dedos encontraron esa sensible piel que tenía en la nuca, tironeando un poco su cabello.

Edward gruñó y sus acciones se volvieron más frenéticas. La mano que estaba en mi pecho bajó hasta mis caderas y hacia atrás, masajeando y apretando mi trasero. El ronroneo que tenía atrapado en mi garganta hace horas al fin salió de su escondite. Nunca había deseado a un hombre como lo hacía en este momento, estaba extremadamente acalorada y deseosa de algún tipo de liberación.

Él soltó mi boca cuando ya escaseaba el aire, pero no dejó de besar mi piel. Su cabeza bajó un poco más y las caricias de sus labios descendieron por el borde de mi mandíbula al inicio de mi cuello, ahora estrujando mis dos glúteos con ambas manos.

Entre besos húmedos y succiones llegó a la unión de mi cuello y hombro, deteniéndose ahí y mordiendo esa sensible piel… fuerte. Solté un lloriqueo quejumbroso, el dolor de alguna forma se mezclaba en la bruma de sensaciones que estaba experimentando, resultando en deseo puro y crudo.

Edward subió su atención hacia mi oído, mordisqueando mi lóbulo y luego sanando el pequeño escozor con perezosas caricias gracias a su lengua. En la misma posición habló con una voz ronca y sugerente: -No vas a escapar tan fácilmente de mí. –Besó suavemente detrás de mi oreja y continuó. –Voy a recuperarte y _nadie_ me lo va a impedir.

Mis neuronas estaban tratando de reagruparse para lograr comprender lo que me estaba diciendo, pero era tan difícil cuando sus manos se trasladaron a mi cadera, tocando esa piel desnuda que quedaba entre el pantalón y la sudadera.

-El juego ha comenzado y tengo que confesarte algo… -Se separó de mí lo suficiente para mirarme a los ojos y sonreír socarronamente. - …yo no juego limpio.

Soltó completamente su agarre y dio un paso atrás.

-Sueña conmigo. –Dijo guiñándome un ojo y desapareciendo por el umbral de la puerta principal, dejándome completamente aturdida.

¿Qué había pasado recién?

Mis terminaciones nerviosas aún estaban alertas y el camino de su toque en mi cuerpo aún hormigueaba. Mi respiración estaba alterada y tenía un pequeño dolor en mi cuello.

Un momento…

Caminé a paso apresurado hacia el baño, encendiendo la luz para mirarme en el espejo.

Y ahí estaba, una pequeña mancha rojiza en mi piel donde los labios y dientes de Edward habían estado segundos atrás. Aún no estaba muy marcada, pero sabía que al día siguiente se haría presente con gloria y majestad.

Cuando pasaba delicadamente la yema de mis dedos por la marca recordé sus últimas palabras antes de despedirse, haciéndome sonreír sin poder evitarlo.

"Yo no juego limpio".

* * *

**¿Les gustó?**

**Háganmelo saber. **


	15. Intentándolo

**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, pero esta historia es mía. **

**

* * *

**

**15. INTENTÁNDOLO**

**Bella POV:**

— ¡No lo puedo creer! — Dijo Leah por enésima vez. — ¡Es que simplemente no lo puedo creer! Cuando me fui estabas sola con Jake… ¡Sola!

Leah había llegado en la mañana y creo desde que cruzó la puerta principal el aire que llegaba a sus pulmones lo ocupaba casi exclusivamente en gritar.

Por supuesto yo era la receptora de sus gritos.

— Lo que pasó…

Y claro, no me dejaba hablar.

— ¿Cómo te las arreglaste para meter más personas en este departamento en tan poco tiempo? ¡Yo me fui justo antes de que comenzaran a ver las películas! ¿No?

— Si, pero…

— ¡Este era el escenario perfecto! ¡El momento perfecto! ¡La situación perfecta! ¡El plan a prueba de todo!

— Yo… ¿Plan?

Leah detuvo sus constantes paseos por la sala de nuestro departamento para mirarme con una pizca de culpa en los ojos, pero los cubrió rápidamente y se sentó junto a mí. Aún se veía algo frustrada de las circunstancias y definitivamente furiosa conmigo.

— No cambies el tema, Bella. Aún no puedo comprender cómo Edward llegó justo la misma noche en que te quedaste a ver películas con Jake a solas. — Me dijo de forma severa.

— No fue sólo Edward. También estaba Alice y Jasper. — Le respondí como si me tratara de justificar.

En realidad no tenía nada de que sentir culpa, no había hecho nada malo.

_Pero besar a Edward de la forma en que lo hice definitivamente debe ser pecaminoso…_

Debía alejar esos pensamientos mientras mi hermana estuviese presente, seguro que ella se percataría que el día anterior hice más que ver películas.

— Hay algo que no me estás contando.

Oh, oh.

Atrapada.

— ¿Q-q-qué quieres decir?

— Ahorrémonos los "no se de qué hablas" y los "sé que ocultas algo". Ambas sabemos que al final de la discusión yo terminaré sabiéndolo todo.

Nos miramos fijamente por largos minutos sin hablarnos, esperando que la otra se rindiese. Finalmente yo sucumbí ante la presión y desvié la mirada, aceptando la derrota.

— Puede que… Edward… más o menos... me haya besado… un poco.

— ¡No lo puedo creer! — Gritó enojada.

― ¿Sabes? Esa frase ya me está cansando.

Leah se giró en su asiento y me tomó por los hombros. — ¿Es que no entiendes lo retorcido que es esto? Él te mintió. Te mintió y tú la pasaste mal.

—Ya te dije que me lo explicó. — Le dije suavemente, tratando de hacerle entender. — Además lo estamos llevando a paso lento.

Seguro, lento.

Lento mis calcetines, no podía dejar de tocar a ese hombre cuando estaba cerca de mí.

— Esas son más mentiras que salen de sus mentirosos labios. Bella, no lo digo por ser una perra. En serio me preocupo por ti y creo que él no es bueno.

Al menos ya no gritaba y su semblante se había suavizado. Comprendía el sentimiento de ella, siempre trataba de hacer todo mejor para mí y evitando todo tipo de sufrimiento. Le agradecía, en serio lo hacía, pero tenía que entender que esa no era excusa para manejar mi vida como si fuese suya a disposición.

— Lo sé, Leah. Y lo aprecio. — Le tomé de las manos y le di un apretón mientras le sonreía, demostrándole que no estaba enojada con ella. — Pero me gustaría que me dejaras decidir quién es mejor para mí.

— Sigo pensando que Jake es el chico ideal para ti. — Me respondió con los brazos cruzados y con un puchero, como si fuese una niña con una rabieta.

— Jake es sólo un amigo.

— No te mira como un amigo. — Contrarrestó, alzando y bajando las cejas unas cuantas veces.

— Pues para mí lo es y se lo dejé claro.

— ¿No podrías darle una oportunidad? Sólo inténtalo para ver si funciona.

¿En serio me estaba diciendo eso?

La miré con horror, pero su expresión no cambiaba.

— Jake no es un juguete para que pruebe con él y lo deseche si no me gusta.

Una gran sonrisa malvada comenzó a formarse en los labios de Leah. — Apuesto a que él no le importaría pretender ser tu juguete personal.

Yo la miré y no pude evitar sonreír con ella.

Leah era imposible.

Agarré uno de los cojines del sillón y le golpeé uno de sus hombros juguetonamente.

— ¿Es que no puedes dejar de pensar en sexo? — Reí.

— Yo no dije nada de sexo. — Leah me quitó el cojín de mis manos y me golpeó con él de la misma forma. — Quizás eres tú la de la mente podrida.

Eso daba para reflexionar.

Definitivamente había pensado una o dos millones de veces en sexo desde que Edward me dejó el día anterior con una cierta… _picazón_.

Carraspeé incómoda y traté de salir del ahora delicado tema de conversación.

— ¿Sabías que los chicos tocan hoy?

— Si. Embry me dijo hoy cuando me venía a dejar. Al parecer a Emily se le presentó un asunto personal y lo adelantaron. — Se encogió de hombros.

— Y… ― La alenté para que siguiera hablando, pero me miró y no se dio por aludida. — ¿No vas a ir?

— No lo sé aún. — La miré sin entender y al parecer comprendió mi expresión. — No soy la presidenta del fan club oficial de Embry como para ir al bar cada vez que toque.

— Pero te habrá invitado. — Tanteé.

— Supongo que sí. — Dijo de forma distraída. — Quiero decir, me lo mencionó y eso.

— Ahora hay algo que _tú _no me estás contando. — Le dije de broma, emulando las mismas palabras que me había dicho a mí minutos atrás.

Leah se estiró en el sillón, apoyando su espalda en el respaldo y dejando que su cabeza colgara hacia atrás, con la mirada fija en el techo.

— Me siento _rara_ con Embry. — Confesó.

— ¿Rara? ¿En qué sentido? —Levanté mi ceja, cuestionándola con la mirada.

— No lo sé. Cuando estoy con él… siento _cosas_… — Suspiró y cerró los ojos, como si se estuviese concentrando en ordenar sus ideas. — Hay veces que me dice algo cursi… es estúpido pero… no me río de él como siempre lo hacía al escuchar esas sonsas frases… yo… simplemente me quedo mirándolo… sin palabras.

— Sin palabras. —Repetí y no pude evitar sonreir. A pesar de no tener aún el título de médico, sentía que podía diagnosticar esta _enfermedad_. Todos los síntomas lo gritaban. — Leah… ¿No será que te estás enamorando de Embry?

Ella se enderezó como resorte y me miró con ojos alarmados. Yo solo reí de su expresión.

— ¿E-e-ena… enamo-mo-mo… enamora-a-a…?

— Enamorada. — La ayudé diciéndolo claramente, como si le estuviese enseñando a hablar a un bebé.

— No. ¡No! No, no, no… — Ella negaba frenéticamente con la cabeza. — Eso es imposible, yo no podría estar… eso.

— ¿Enamorada? — Le pregunté nuevamente, comiéndome la carcajada que amenazaba con salir.

— ¡Deja de repetirlo!

— Aunque no lo diga no dejará de ser cierto. Porque lo es, Leah. Lo estás. Estas…

— Enamorada. — Concluyó ella, tapándose la cara y dejándose caer en mi regazo.

— No era tan difícil admitirlo, ¿Cierto? — Le pregunté mientras le acariciaba la cabeza. Recibí murmullos ininteligibles, así que seguí hablando sola. — Así que vamos a ir hoy a ver a los chicos tocar y serás linda con él, porque Embry no tiene la culpa de que le tengas fobia al compromiso. ¿De acuerdo?

Leah asintió levemente y aún escondiéndose con su cara tapada. Creo haber escuchado un "gracias", aunque perfectamente podría haber dicho "vete al infierno". Lo importante es que al menos no quiso sacarme los ojos al mencionarle que podría sentir algo más profundo por Embry y negar lo que siente hasta la muerte.

A veces podía ser tan terca.

Después de unos cuantos forcejeos, tirones, súplicas y finalmente amenazas logré que mi hermana saliera de su escondite y le diera la cara al mundo como mujer _enamorada_.

Tenía que admitirlo, creo que me gustaba decírselo sólo para molestarla.

Jake llamó temprano para decir que no podía llegar a desayunar conmigo porque tenía un ensayo de emergencia con la banda, así pasé prácticamente toda la mañana junto a Leah, tal como lo hacíamos antes.

Comimos, conversamos y reímos juntas.

En algún momento me llamó Alice para preguntarme la dirección del bar.

— ¡Será tan divertido! — Gritó. — Nunca he ido a un bar, pero sé que será de lo mejor.

— Claro que sí, la banda es muy buena. Emily, la cantante, tiene una voz espectacular. — Le dije alegre. Alice tenía el don de contagiar su burbujeante entusiasmo.

— Y Edward también estará ahí.

— Uhm, si.

¿Hacia donde iba?

Bueno, cualquier dirección que tomase me ponía nerviosa.

Edward me ponía nerviosa. Punto.

— Yo sé que mi hermano estará feliz de verte. ¿Qué le hiciste ayer? Tenía una expresión graciosa y una sonrisa que no se le despegaba ni aunque tratara de molestarlo. Y créeme que lo hice.

Mi boca comenzó a formar una lenta sonrisa ante tal descubrimiento. Me gustaba saber que no era la única que había sido afectada por nuestro _encuentro_ de anoche. Si sólo con recordarlo mi piel ardía.

— ¿Bella?

Ups, soñando despierta.

— Si, Alice. Nos vemos en la noche.

— ¡De acuerdo! — Me pareció escuchar unos golpeteos al otro lado de la línea. ¿Estaba saltando? — ¡Adiós!

La tarde pasó rápidamente… bueno, al menos hasta que Leah decidió que era buen momento para prepararnos para salir.

Si, la tortura comienza.

Salí del baño con mi pelo húmedo y fui atacada por un monstruo lleno de maquillaje y zapatos. Mientras me sentaba en la cama y me secaba el cabello con una toalla Leah caminaba por mi habitación buscando zapatos y ropa adecuada "para que Jake quedara con la boca abierta".

— Leah, deberías ir a un especialista, porque creo que ya no escuchas muy bien. — La miré con burla y ella me sacó la lengua, continuando en su búsqueda sin prestarme atención. — Ya no sé cómo decírtelo. No. Me. Interesa. Jake. De. Ese. Modo.

— Es porque estás cegada por Edward-niño-bonito-Cullen. Sólo dale una oportunidad… ¡Bingo! — Gritó feliz, sacando una blusa blanca con breteles que se amarraban en la nuca, asemejándose al bikini en su pieza superior. — Ponte ésta, quedarás de muerte.

Suspiré y simplemente lo dejé pasar. Ya qué más daba.

Me comencé a vestir con unas bragas blancas y una falda azul oscuro. Hacia arriba no me coloqué ropa interior, ya que la blusa sujetaba todo lo que tenía que sujetar. Para amarrar los breteles a mi cuello junté mi cabello casi seco sobre uno de mis hombros, mirando mis acciones en el espejo.

Fue ahí cuando me di cuenta que debería haber arrojado mi pelo hacia el otro lado.

— ¡Isabella Marie Swan! — Gritó Leah detrás de mí y mirándome por el reflejo. — ¿Qué es lo que tienes en el cuello?

Mierda.

— Uhm… ¿Alergia?

— Intenta otra vez. — Se cruzó de brazos y puso su expresión seria.

— ¿M-m-me picó un insecto?

— Ya lo creo que sí. Y ese insecto tiene los ojos verdes y cabello alborotado. ¿Qué no me has dicho?

— Nada. — Me hice la desentendida, pero mis mejillas coloradas me delataban. — Ya te había dicho que Edward me había besado.

— Y también me habías dicho que iban a ir lento. — Dijo la última palabra con sarcasmo y con una de sus cejas levemente más arriba que la otra. — ¿Te parece que "lento" es sinónimo de dejarte un chupetón en el cuello?

— Sólo pasó y yo…

— ¿Ahora qué va a decir Jake? Tenemos que cubrirte eso. Ahora.

Me arrastró hacia su habitación y sacó su colección de maquillaje, arrojando a la cama todo lo que creía que iba a servir. Salió y volvió rápidamente con una cuchara en su mano.

— Acércate. No creo que lo borre completamente, pero al menos lo vamos a intentar. —Acercó la cuchara a mi cuello y frotó vigorosamente en pequeños círculos sobre la amoratada mancha.

La siguiente vez que me miré en el espejo la marca ya no se veía tanto, había disminuido su tonalidad a un suave rojo o un rosado algo oscuro.

— Wow, ¿Cómo sabías lo de la cuchara? — Le pregunté impresionada mientras me tocaba el lugar en cuestión.

— Años de práctica. — Respondió con una sonrisa astuta. — Ahora el maquillaje.

Después de una mezcolanza de productos de belleza y coloretes extraños mi cuello se veía casi normal, sólo con un muy atento escrutinio se podría ver algo sospechoso, pero incluso así era poco probable. Sin embargo, para no tentar la suerte Leah insistió en que me pusiera un collar de piedrecillas de distintos colores a dos vueltas para disimular sólo en modo de prevención.

Nos pusimos unas chaquetas y tomamos nuestras cosas para salir del departamento. El viaje en el taxi fue relativamente corto, así que llegamos con algunos minutos de sobra antes de la presentación de la banda.

Cuando nos bajamos del vehículo escuché mi nombre a lo lejos. Me giré y vi como Alice hacía señas como si quisiese estacionar un avión.

― ¿Quién es esa chica? ― Preguntó Leah señalando con un leve movimiento en la cabeza.

― Es Alice Cullen, la hermana menor de Edward. El rubio que la acompaña es Jasper Hale, su novio. ― Traté de sonar casual, pero el simple hecho de decir _su_ nombre ya me tenía con el pulso acelerado. ¿Dónde estaba él?

― ¡Bella! ― Unos delgados brazos envolvieron mi cuerpo con una fuerza impresionante para su tamaño. ― ¡Estoy tan feliz de volver a verte!

― Y-yo también… pero Alice… necesito r-respirar para v-vivir.

― Ups, perdón. ― Dijo soltándome y soltando una risita. ― Me dejé llevar. ― Se giró hacia Leah y le sonrió. ― Hola, soy Alice. Tú debes ser la hermana de Bella, ¿No es así?

― Lo soy. Mucho gusto. ― Leah aún estaba un poco confundida con la efusividad de Alice. Respondió algo contrariada.

Cuando Jasper se estaba presentando pude ver por sobre su hombro que un volvo plateado se estacionaba a lo lejos. La puerta del conductor se abrió y es como si la música de un comercial de perfume hubiese comenzado cuando pude verlo.

Edward emergió de su auto con unos jeans azules y una camisa color vino tinto que se le veía espectacular al contraste con su tono de piel. Sobre ella estaba usando una chaqueta de cuero negro, la misma que había usado en nuestra primera cita. Cerró la puerta y comenzó a caminar en mi dirección jugando con sus llaves, girándolas en uno de sus largos dedos y mostrando su patentada sonrisa torcida.

Juro que si alguien grabase este preciso momento para una campaña publicitaria podría ganar millones de dólares. Lo único que le faltaba para que yo comenzara literalmente a babear es que Edward agarrara una botella y se arrojara agua por sobre su frente y pecho.

Uff… ¿Soy yo o está comenzando a hacer calor?

― ¡Edward! ― Gritó Alice haciendo frenéticos movimientos con las manos. ― ¡Estamos acá!

Él ya sabía en qué lugar estábamos. Caminaba directo a nosotros… directo a mí.

Sus ojos brillaban de una forma especial, como si estuviese tratando de decirme algo sólo con la mirada. Definitivamente había fuego… y en este momento no me importaba quemarme.

― Hola. ― Dijo con su voz aterciopelada y dejando un casto beso en mi mejilla, casi rozando una de las comisuras de mi boca.

― Tenemos que entrar. Ahora. Vamos a llegar tarde. ― Leah interrumpió nuestro saludo arrastrándome de un brazo hacia el local.

Aún aturdida con la presencia de Edward no ejercí resistencia con las acciones de Leah, caminé junto a ella y sólo me limité a mirar hacia atrás para asegurarme de que nos seguían. Me pareció extraño ver a Alice con el seño fruncido, siempre la había visto efervescente y jovial, no creía que la molestia fuese una de sus emociones más usadas.

Al cruzar las puertas del bar otro par de brazos me aprisionaron, pero esta vez eran más grandes.

― ¡Bella, llegaste! ― Dijo Jake sobre mi cabeza. Pude sentir las vibraciones de su voz en su pecho musculoso. Me soltó del abrazo, pero aún tenía sus manos en mis hombros. ― Me alegra que hayas podido venir, hoy tenemos una sorpresa. ― Agregó misteriosamente, guiñándome un ojo.

¿Jake me guiñó un ojo?

Extraño… e incómodo.

― ¿Si? ¿Y qué es?

― Si te lo dijera dejaría de ser sorpresa. ― Dijo con una sonrisa burlona. Tomó mi mano y me incitó a caminar tras él. ― Vamos, tenemos una mesa para ustedes frente al escenario. Hoy ha llegado bastante público.

En la mesa estaban Emily, Sam y Quil. Me giré y vi que Leah estaba alejada con Embry compartiendo un acalorado saludo. Alice, Jasper y Edward recién estaban pasando por la entrada. Alice me vio y habló con los dos chicos para que la siguiesen.

― Ven, B. Siéntate al lado mío. ― Jake corrió una de las sillas y empujó suavemente mis hombros para que me sentara.

El resto se presentó y se sentaron.

Edward se iba a sentar al lado mío, pero llegó Leah de la nada y se le adelantó. Embry le palmeó la espalda a Jake y le dijo algo así como "Arpegios… en la escala de fa… cuando se cambie al segundo tono baja a una octava…", así que me giré hacia el resto de las personas que podían hablar el mismo idioma que yo comprendía.

Tuvimos una charla superficial entre todos, pero aún así estaba un poco tensa. Podía sentir la mirada de Edward sobre mí en todo momento. Me permití mirarlo para saber qué estaba haciendo y me encontré con esos maravillosos orbes verdes un poco más oscuros de lo normal fijos en mi cuello. Cuando se percató que lo estaba mirando alzó la vista y me sonrió, dándome a entender que él sabía el por qué yo estaba usando un collar.

Me mordí el labio y sentí como el calor inundaba mis mejillas, coloreándolas instantáneamente.

Leah me dio un codazo en las costillas, llamándome la atención. La miré con interrogación y ella me devolvió un "basta" en un murmullo y con autoridad.

Sentí como Jake acercaba su silla hacia mí y apoyaba su brazo en el respaldo de la mía.

― Lo lamento, Embry me estaba dando las últimas indicaciones. ― Se disculpó y comenzó a acariciar suavemente mi hombro desnudo con los dedos de su brazo apoyado. ― ¿Sabes? Hay algo que me gustaría decirte, algo que supe hace muy poco.

― ¿Si? ― Un pequeño temblor cruzó mi cuerpo y lo miré nerviosa.

― Chicos, ¿Vamos al escenario? ― Emily interrumpió la mesa y se paró junto a Sam.

Jake me miró disculpándose. ― Creo que tendrá que esperar.

― No hay problema. ― Mentí.

¿Qué no había problema? Estaba increíblemente nerviosa de lo que podría decirme. ¿Sería verdad lo que decía Leah? ¿Jake en serio tenía otros sentimientos hacia mí?

No, quizás era otra cosa. Lo más probable es que me estaba ahogando en un vaso con agua y lo que me iba a decir Jake era algo sin importancia. Quizás era un chiste que había escuchado. Si, eso debe ser. A Jake le encanta contar chistes.

Los músicos se pararon de la mesa y se fueron al escenario para afinar los instrumentos y revisar las conexiones. Sam se fue para manejar la iluminación y Emily se excusó con nosotros para vocalizar antes de cantar.

La camarera llegó a tomarnos la orden y nos miró uno a uno, deteniendo su mirada unos segundos de más en Edward. No la culpaba, él era un hombre muy guapo, pero de alguna forma me molestó que lo observara como un trozo de carne y se inclinara más de la cuenta para que le viera el escote. Él no la miró de ninguna forma en especial, y ese pequeño hecho me alegró más de lo que pensé posible.

La música comenzó con canciones de rock de los 80', así que la mayoría del público podía seguir la letra junto a la banda. Después cantaron clásicos y algunas modernas. Emily tenía una voz muy linda y melódica, y los chicos la acompañaban muy bien con los instrumentos.

Cuando había pasado más o menos una hora Emily dijo que cantarían la última canción antes de hacer una pausa.

― Atención chicas y chicos. Hoy tenemos un pequeño regalo para todos ustedes. Es algo que hemos estado intentando hace muy poco y nos gustaría compartirlo esta noche. Sam, apaga las luces.

El escenario se quedó virtualmente a oscuras, se podían ver las siluetas de todos, pero sin detalles a la vista.

― ¿Qué será? ― Preguntó Alice en un murmullo. Aún no comenzaba lo que iban a hacer.

― No lo sé. ― Le dije. Yo también tenía curiosidad. ― Leah, ¿Tú sabes algo?

― Ni idea. Embry no me dijo. ― Encogió sus hombros sin dejar de mirar hacia el frente.

De pronto el sonido de la guitarra comenzó a invadir el recinto, unas suaves notas bailaban por las cuerdas y era el único instrumento que estaba sonando.

De pronto una luz emergió desde el techo, iluminando sólo una persona…

Jake.

Do you hear me, _(¿Me escuchas?)  
_I'm talking to you _(Estoy hablándote)_  
Across the water across the deep blue ocean _(A través del agua, a través del hondo océano azul)  
_Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying _(Debajo del cielo abierto, oh Dios, nena estoy tratando)_

¡Jake estaba cantando!

Él estaba sentado en el mismo lugar de siempre, pero ahora tenía un micrófono al frente de su boca… y lo estaba ocupando.

― ¡Wow! ¡Jake canta! ― Dijo Leah. ― ¡Y lo hace muy bien!

― Lo sé… es increíble. ― Respondí en shock.

En serio cantaba muy bien, tenía una voz ronca muy masculina, pero cuando subía de tono no desafinaba. Lo rasposo de su voz le daba un toque muy sensual a la canción, casi como si él le estuviese cantando a alguien.

Otra luz se encendió, esta vez a Emily. Ella estaba en una esquina del escenario con el micrófono en su mano. La siguiente estrofa al parecer le correspondía a ella. La canción era un dueto.

Boy I hear you in my dreams _(Nene te escucho en mis sueños)_  
I feel your whisper across the sea _(Te siento susurrar a través del mar)  
_I keep you with me in my heart _(Te tengo conmigo en mi corazón)_  
You make it easier when life gets hard _(Me relajas cuando la vida se pone dura)_

Ella mientras cantaba se paseaba por el escenario, casi como si bailara y saltara al mismo tiempo.

El resto de los instrumentos se sumaron, incluyendo a Jake, creando una armonía de sonidos y dando a entender que se aproximaba el coro.

I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend _(Suerte que estoy enamorado/a de mi mejor amiga/o)  
_Lucky to have been where I have been _(Suerte de que he estado donde he estado)  
_Lucky to be coming home again _(Suerte de volver a casa otra vez)_

Jake y Emily cantaron juntos el coro de la canción. Ambas voces se unían en una sola de la mejor manera posible. La potente voz de Jake junto a la suave y dulce de Emily creaban un contraste exquisito de sonidos, que junto a los instrumentos formaba una melodía muy pegajosa.

― ¡Apuesto a que Jake te está dedicando la canción! ― Gritó Leah. ― ¡Eso es tan romántico!

Me paralicé.

Eso no era cierto… ¿cierto?

No, era una simple canción. Un dueto. Nada raro en eso.

They don't know how long it takes _(Ellos no saben cuando tiempo toma)  
_Waiting for a love like this _(Esperar un amor como este)  
_Every time we say goodbye _(Cada vez que decimos adiós)  
_I wish we had one more kiss _(Desearía tener otro beso)  
_I'll wait for you I promise you, I will _(Esperaré por ti, lo prometo, lo haré)_

Ahora no podía evitar en analizar cada palabra de la letra en la canción. Estaba entrando en pánico y eso no era nada de bueno.

― ¡Mira Bella! ― Leah volvió a gritar. ― ¡Jake te está mirando!

Casi no quería mirar, sólo por la infantil excusa de que si no lo veía es porque no era cierto. Pero mi morbo ganó y alcé la vista hacia el escenario.

I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend _(Suerte que estoy enamorado/a de mi mejor amiga/o)_  
Lucky to have been where I have been _(Suerte de que he estado donde he estado)  
_Lucky to be coming home again _(Suerte de volver a casa otra vez)  
_Lucky we're in love every way _(Suerte de que nos amamos de todas formas)_  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed _(Suerte que hemos estado donde hemos estado)  
_Lucky to be coming home someday _(Suerte de volver a casa algún día)_

¿Enamorado… de mi mejor amiga?

Sólo es una canción. Si, una canción. Una canción como cualquier otra. Además, casi todas las canciones que existían en el mercado de la música eran de amor, así que no significaba nada. No.

Miré detenidamente a Jake, para averiguar sus reales intenciones. Existía la clara posibilidad de que me estuviese imaginando todo y Leah sólo estaba exagerando.

And so I'm sailing through the sea _(Y así estoy navegando a través del mar)  
_To an island where we'll meet _(A una isla donde nos encontraremos)  
_You'll hear the music fill the air _(Escucharás la música llenar el aire)  
_I'll put a flower in your hair _(Te pondré una flor en tu cabello)  
_though the breezes through trees _(A través de la brisa, a través de los árboles)_  
Move so pretty you're all I see _(Te mueves tan bien, es todo lo que veo)  
_As the world keeps spinning round _(Tal como el mundo sigue girando)_  
You hold me right here right now_ (Me sostienes aquí y ahora)_

Jake me miró. Me miró a los ojos y siguió cantando.

¿Significaría algo?

Estaba tan confundida que me comenzó a girar la cabeza sin control. Estaba abrumada de tantas teorías e incertidumbres. No podía con lo desconocido, aunque en este momento me daba terror saber toda la verdad.

¿Y si…?

No.

Por alguna razón masoquista de mi parte decidí cambiar la dirección de mi mirada hacia otra persona… Edward Cullen.

Y en el mismo momento que lo hice me arrepentí. Estaba con una expresión furiosa, colérica. No cabía en su cuerpo de lo irritado que estaba. Tenía un vaso apoyado en la mesa sujetándolo con una de sus manos, los nudillos estaban blancos por la presión y sus tendones se veían claramente por sobre su piel. En su cara los ojos destellaban ira y su boca era una perfecta línea recta.

Y todo eso pasaba mientras la música seguía sonando.

I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend _(Suerte que estoy enamorado/a de mi mejor amiga/o)_  
Lucky to have been where I have been _(Suerte de que he estado donde he estado)  
_Lucky to be coming home again _(Suerte de volver a casa otra vez)  
_Lucky we're in love every way _(Suerte de que nos amamos de todas formas)_  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed _(Suerte que hemos estado donde hemos estado)  
_Lucky to be coming home someday _(Suerte de volver a casa algún día)_

Esa pequeña vena que tenía sobre su sien izquierda estaba muy hinchada y se veía como palpitaba. La respiración la tenía errática y las aletas de su nariz se abrían y cerraban por el esfuerzo.

Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh  
Ooooh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh

Los instrumentos hicieron el término de la canción y el público comenzó a aplaudir. La canción había finalizado, pero yo no podía romper el hechizo de la mirada de Edward.

― Muchas gracias por escucharnos. Por favor un aplauso para Jake, que esta es la primera vez que canta en un escenario. ― Los aplausos se escucharon más fuertes y hubo algunos gritos femeninos. ― Haremos una pausa y en veinte minutos volvemos con más canciones.

Leah me dio un fuerte codazo en el estómago, haciéndome saltar de la sorpresa y el dolor. Cuando estaba sobándome la zona dolorida llegaron los chicos, incluido un Jake muy sonriente.

― ¡Hey! ― Dijo Jake de forma efusiva.

Pensé en decirle algo poco comprometedor, algo inocente para aligerar la conversación. ― Wow, Jake. No sabía que cantabas.

― Pues nunca lo había intentado en un escenario, creo que necesitaba un buen motivo para hacerlo. ― Respondió tímidamente, rascando su nuca.

― Oh… ― ¿Buen motivo? No… ¡No!... No era yo, eso es absurdo. No podía ser tan ególatra como para pensar que todos giran en torno a mí. ― Pues tienes una linda voz.

― Gracias. Me alegra que te guste. ― Sonrió y creo haberle visto un pequeño rubor. ― ¿Te… te gustó la canción?

Territorio peligroso.

Me mordí el labio y vi de reojo a Edward, quien parecía que podía lanzar dagas sólo con la mirada y creo Jake sería su blanco seguro.

― Seguro. La canción era muy buena. Bastante melodiosa y con un ritmo que pega.

― Claro… es muy rítmica. ― Es como si se hubiese desilusionado de mi respuesta, pero no me preocupé de tratar de aclarársela, mejor que lo entendiese como lo dije. ― Yo… tengo que decirte algo. Es sobre tu y yo y lo supe hace muy poco, creo que deberías saber que…

― ¡Jake! ― Chilló Alice al lado nuestro. ― ¡Mira! Esas chicas se mueren con hablar contigo y yo les dije que podía presentarte a ellas.

No esperó respuesta, simplemente usó esa fuerza tipo Hulk que tenía escondida en su pequeño cuerpo y lo arrastró al grupo de chicas que estaban en una mesa a lo lejos.

Respiré aliviada y me hice una nota mental para agradecerle a Alice más tarde.

Iba a girarme cuando unas amplias manos se apoyaron en mi cadera y ese embriagador olor masculino que tanto conocía invadió mis fosas nasales. Su respiración chocaba en mi cabello y pude sentir el pequeño temblor de su cuerpo.

― Vamos a hablar. Ahora. ― Gruñó.

Oh, oh.

* * *

**¡Hola chicas!**

**Me demoré un poco, pero tienen que entenderme que estamos a final de año y los profesores se emocionan haciendo muchas pruebas en esta época para estresar a sus estudiantes… ¬¬**

**Quiero dar un dato de utilidad pública (jeje): Una chica, ****SensualCandyDoll****, en el capi anterior me corrigió algunas cosas, entre ellas el guión largo (―). Así que este capi está de lo más profesional con los guiones que le corresponde y en los capis anteriores los voy a arreglar por estos días (no se si se notifica cuando le hago un cambio al capi anterior, así que les advierto en caso de). :P**

**Ahora les aviso que a mi no me da nada si me corrigen, en serio háganlo con toda la confianza del mundo, yo no me enojo. Todos podemos equivocarnos y yo mucho más, ya que recién estoy comenzando en esto de escribir… Así que en conclusión: ****Si ven un error, háganmelo saber****. **

**¡Gracias****SensualCandyDoll**** por la corrección! :D**

**Ahora… ¿Un review por favor?**


	16. Celos

**Los personaj****es son de la autoría de la maravillosa escritora Stephanie Meyer, yo sólo los tomo prestado temporalmente para que participen en esta historia. :P**

**

* * *

**

**16. CELOS**

**Edward POV:**

Asesinato.

No. Algo más doloroso.

Tortura.

Si, eso es.

Una larga y agonizante tortura para ese chucho. Lo primero que haría sería cortarle esa lengua impertinente para que no osara cantar jamás a MI Bella. Se lo merecía por inmiscuirse en donde no lo llamaban.

Quiero decir… ¿Una canción de amor? Ese tipo jugaba sucio. Estaba jugando sus cartas mejor de lo que yo esperaba.

Y eso me tenía putamente furioso.

― Edward. ― Murmuró Alice. ― Deja de agarrar tu vaso de esa forma. Lo menos que espero esta noche es hacer un viaje a Urgencias sólo porque no puedes controlar tus celos.

― No son celos. ― Ella me alzó una ceja y me dio una mirada de "No te creo ni la primera letra". ― Está bien, son celos, pero también es ira hacia Jake. No puedo creer que le esté cantando una canción a Bella. Lo único que quiero en este momento es ir hasta el escenario y sacarle todos los dientes de un solo golpe.

― Yo tampoco esperaba esto. Cuando nos auto-invité sólo pensé en estar cerca de Jake y Bella para evitar algún avance entre ellos. Nunca se me ocurrió encontrarme con _esto_. ― Terminó señalando el escenario.

― Canta bien. ― Dijo Jasper.

― Cállate Jasper. ― Respondimos Alice y yo al unísono.

― Yo sólo decía. ― Replicó, levantando ambas palmas en son de paz.

― Lo siento Jazzy. ― Le dijo Alice, tomándole la mano y sonriéndole dulcemente. ― Creo que la situación nos tiene un poco alterados.

― No entiendo por qué están tan preocupados. Miren a Bella, ella claramente está nerviosa con todo esto.

Hice lo que Jasper me dijo y ella me miró inmediatamente, mordiéndose el labio y mostrando incomodidad.

Pero no sabía cual era la razón para su incomodidad.

¿Era porque Jake le estaba cantando y ella no le gustaba?

¿Será quizás porque a ella nunca le habían cantado una canción?

¿O será porque Jake quiere reconquistarla y ella lo está pensando?

Ese último pensamiento me hizo hiperventilar, porque no olvidaba de aquella llamada telefónica en la cual Bella nombraba a Jake entre jadeos. Algo pasó entre ellos y no saber qué fue exactamente me tenía en los límites de la locura.

La música terminó y Bella rompió nuestro contacto visual, enfocándose en el chucho que caminaba en su dirección con una sonrisa plantada en su cara.

― Edward, cálmate. ― Alice puso su pequeña mano en mi hombro y apretó suavemente. ― Quizás Jazz tiene razón. Bella no se ve muy cómoda hablando con Jake.

Trataba de calmarme, pero simplemente la tranquilidad no me llegaba. En lo único que podía pensar es en Bella alejándose de mí para estar con el estúpido de Jake.

Miraba atentamente la conversación entre ellos, pero lamentablemente no podía escucharlos debido al leve bullicio del local. Aún así lograba ver sus expresiones y la proximidad entre ellos. Sólo bastaba que Jake tocara siquiera un cabello de Bella y yo no respondería de mí.

― Bien, como siempre yo salvaré el día. ― Dijo Alice con un suspiro exagerado. ― Alejaré Jake de Bella y tu hablarás con ella. ― Endureció su voz y me apuntó con su dedo índice. ― Hablarás con ella, lo digo en serio Edward. Sé que estás furioso, pero Bella no tiene la culpa de que le dediquen una canción. Compórtate.

― Si mamá. ― Repliqué ácidamente.

Mi hermana se paró y fue dando saltitos hacia Jake, al cual prácticamente arrastró desde su silla a una mesa llena de chicas.

Ahora o nunca.

Fui hacia Bella, la cual aún miraba hacia donde estaba Jake.

¿Qué? ¿Ya lo extrañaba?

Tenía que saber qué tipos de sentimientos tenía hacia él y dejarle claro que yo la quería sólo para mí.

Acerqué su cuerpo al mío, apoyando mis manos en sus caderas, quizás con un poco más fuerza de la que pretendía.

― Vamos a hablar. Ahora.

Bella giró lentamente su cuerpo y me miró con una mezcla entre temor e intriga. Ella simplemente asintió sin romper nuestro contacto visual.

La llevé por entre las mesas con una de sus muñecas aprisionada en mi mano, guiándola hasta un lugar apartado en donde aún podíamos ver las personas en el bar, pero estaba un poco más lejano y oscuro, dándonos algo de privacidad.

Solté mi agarre de ella y traté de ordenar mis pensamientos sin decirle algo demasiado agrio.

― ¿Te estás acostando con Jake?

Ok, creo que no lo logré.

La sorpresa bailó por sus ojos, los cuales luego se entrecerraron y casi destilaban fuego.

― Si fuese así, no es de tu incumbencia…

― No me vengas con esa mierda. ― Le corté. ― Ambos sabemos que no somos "conocidos", así que ahora mismo me vas a decir qué es lo que tienes con ese cantante muerto de hambre.

Bella pareciese que estuviese hirviendo a fuego lento. Su semblante cambiaba de a poco, pero claramente se veía enojada y rallando en las fronteras de la furia.

― ¿Y qué si tengo algo con Jake? Tu tienes una NOVIA de hace cuatro largos años, Edward. No me hables de fidelidad si tú no puedes estar a la altura.

― No. Es. Lo. Mismo. ― Dije entre dientes.

― Claro que no, porque eso te involucra, ¿No? ― Bella puso ambas manos en sus caderas y me miró desafiante. ― Edward Cullen está inmune a las reglas de los simples mortales, porque él es superior a ellos. ¿Eso me estás diciendo?

― Respóndeme la pregunta.

― No te mereces mi respuesta.

― ¡Mierda, Bella! ― Grité exasperado. ― No juegues con mi paciencia, porque en estos momentos está en niveles críticos.

― Y tú no me grites. Ni siquiera mi padre me grita.

― Lo estás. Estás acostándote con él, ¿No es así? Por eso no me quieres responder.

Bella hizo una mueca con sus labios, pero ninguna palabra salió de ellos.

Lo había hecho. Ese chucho iba a pagar muy caro por haberle puesto sus sucias manos en ella. Cada idea de venganza que cruzaba por mi cabeza era incluso peor que la anterior.

― ¿Estás bien Bella? ― Un tipo salió de la nada y miraba a Bella con preocupación. ― ¿Necesitas ayuda?

¿Acaso estaba pensando que le iba a hacer algo a ella?

¿Dañarla?

― Estamos bien, Sam. No te preocupes, es sólo una conversación.

― Pues escuchamos los gritos. Me refiero al bar entero. Si quieres, y estás completamente segura, pueden terminar su conversación en mi oficina.

Bella enrojeció y miró a ese tal Sam, al que yo ahora recordaba como el dueño del local. Había estado en nuestra mesa cuando nosotros entramos y nos sentamos.

― Si no es mucha molestia. ― Respondió en un susurro casi imperceptible.

― Para nada. Síganme.

Dimos unos cuantos pasos y llegamos a una puerta cerrada. Sam la abrió y dejó que ambos entráramos.

― ¿Segura que estás bien?

Aunque comprendía el sentimiento de protección hacia Bella, no podía entender que una persona pensara que yo la podría dañar de alguna forma. Jamás cruzó por mi mente lastimar a Bella, todos mis pensamientos asesinos iban hacia el imbécil de Jake.

― Lo estoy. Gracias Sam. ― Contestó con su mirada fija en el suelo y jugando con sus manos.

― De acuerdo, los dejo solos entonces. ― Cuando se iba se acercó a mí y susurró para que Bella no escuchara. ― Si Bella tiene siquiera un rasguño no seré amable.

Yo sólo atiné a gruñir.

La puerta se cerró y vi como Bella se recomponía, cuadrando sus hombros y alzando su barbilla.

― ¿Estás contento? Apuesto a que todos vieron como discutíamos. Sam pensó que me ibas a lastimar. ¿Eso no te dice nada?

Si, me decía muchas cosas.

Pero lo más importante era que tenía que calmarme, Bella no merecía gritos y acusaciones.

Suspiré y pasé mis manos por mi cabello, tratando de calmarme y de alguna forma lograr una intervención divina que solucionara este problema.

Bella aún me miraba con ira.

― Lo… lo siento. ― Dije avergonzado, mirando mis zapatos.

― No. Eso no es suficiente.

Levanté la vista y la miré con interrogación.

― ¿Esperas que te perdone sólo con un "lo siento"? Pues te tengo que dar una noticia de última hora: Cuando la cagamos hasta el fondo, como lo hiciste hace poco, no se solucionan con palabras banales que no sentimos…

― Pero yo si lo sient…

― ¡Me llamaste puta! ¿Cómo esperas que me sienta? ― Una pequeña lágrima se asomó por su ojo derecho y mi corazón dolió. ― Soluciónalo ahora, Edward, porque te juro que si no lo haces, salgo por esa puerta y no me ves nunca más.

Me sentía horrible.

Me acerqué a ella lentamente, asegurándome que mi cercanía no la incomodaba. Cuando llegué frente a ella tomé su cara con mis manos y pasé mi pulgar por esa solitaria lágrima, esparciendo su dolor como si fuese esa la solución para ahuyentarlo.

― En serio lo siento, Bella. Más de lo que tú puedes siquiera imaginar. Soy un idiota. No, soy el idiota más grande de todo el mundo y no merezco tu perdón. ― Ella soltó otra lágrima, pero esta vez de su otro ojo. ― Por favor, no llores. No puedo verte llorar y saber que fui yo el que lo causó.

Bella cerró los ojos, apretando sus párpados. ― ¿Por qué lo sientes?

― Por todo. ― Respondí inmediatamente. ― Por cada equivocación que he cometido desde que te conocí. Juro que jamás me había equivocado tanto y tantas veces.

― Edward… ¿Por qué lo sientes… ahora?

― Pues… por inmiscuirme en tu vida. Si quieres estar con Jake... no me gusta, en serio lo odio, pero… si quieres estar con él y eres feliz yo… puedo aceptarlo, con tal de que sonrías y no llores como ahora.

Se sentía como si nos estuviésemos diciendo adiós y deseándonos buena suerte en la vida. No quería perder a Bella, pero era cierto lo que le decía: si ella iba a ser más feliz con el chucho yo tendría que tragarme el dolor y dejarla ser feliz.

Bella abrió los ojos y me miró con la boca entreabierta. ― ¿Por qué piensas que yo quiero a Jake?

― No necesitas adornar la verdad, comprendo si tú no quieres comenzar algo conmigo. ― Dije acongojado y tomando sus manos con las mías.

― Pero Edward, tu no entiendes…

― Pude ver que Jake te mira de una forma especial, espero que te trate como mereces. ― Seguí jugando con sus dedos, evitando su mirada.

― Edward, no…

― No me entiendas mal, odio al chucho ese, pero si tu lo elegiste…

Bella se soltó de mi agarre y dio un paso atrás. Alcé mi vista y ahí estaba ella con una mirada helaría hasta el mismo infierno.

― ¡Demonios Edward! ¿Cómo esperas que mire siquiera a otro hombre cuando tú eres el único en que puedo pensar?

Silencio.

No podía formar una oración coherente cuando _"tú eres el único en que puedo pensar"_ se repetía una y otra vez en mi cabeza.

Bella después de hablar se cubrió la boca como si las palabras se hubiesen escapado sin su permiso, como si subconsciente hubiese tomado posesión de su voz.

Una sonrisa boba comenzó a formarse en mi cara y ni siquiera intenté en evitarla. Quería que ella supiese lo que yo sentía y lo feliz que me hacía al decirme algo así.

― Repítelo.

Bella negó con la cabeza con ambas manos sobre su boca, como si no confiara en lo que pudiese salir de ella ahora. Me acerqué a ella y le tomé suavemente sus brazos, tirándolos hacia abajo.

― Repítelo. ― Volví a decir, sonriéndole.

Su boca se abrió y nada salió de ella. La cerró y trató otra vez de decir algo abriéndola otra vez, pero la cerró inmediatamente.

― ¿No me lo vas a decir? ― Pregunté juguetonamente. Mi ánimo había dado un giro de 180 grados ante las sencillas pero importantes palabras que dijo Bella.

Esperé unos segundos, aunque al parecer Bella se sentía de pronto tímida. Decidí salir en su ayuda, con tal de que agarrase confianza.

Agaché mi cabeza lentamente, atesorando esos pequeños síntomas que mostraban el deseo de Bella; la forma en que sus negras pupilas se dilataban, como su respiración se alteraba, dejando salir suaves jadeos y especialmente cuando su rosada lengua salía en búsqueda de su labio inferior, dejando un rastro húmedo en ellos.

Simplemente toqué sus labios con los míos, una suave caricia, tentándolos a más.

Cuando Bella intentó acercarse a mí yo me retiré sólo unos centímetros, dejándola a ella y a mí en ascuas.

― ¿Y bien? Estoy esperando. ― Dije, sabiendo muy bien que le estaba mostrando mi sonrisa torcida.

Parpadeó unas cuantas veces y sus labios estaban entreabiertos. Se veía malditamente sexy así, entre confundida y anhelante.

― Edward, no…

― ¿Por favor? ― Le miré inocentemente y me acerqué a darle un beso en la nariz. Sus labios comenzaron a formar una pequeña sonrisa, así que me aproveché de ese indicio para seguir dejando tiernos besos de mariposa por toda su cara. ― Por favor, por favor…

Una melodiosa risa borbotó por su garganta. ― Edward… no sé… no lo recuerdo muy bien.

Seguí con el camino de besos por el borde de su mandíbula hasta llegar a su oreja, deteniéndome ahí para besar detrás de ella, tal como me había dado cuenta que a ella le gustaba. Bella ladeó su cabeza, dándome permiso para seguir.

― Si te sirve para recordarlo… ― Le susurré en su oído. ―… yo también siento lo mismo. No puedo pensar en otra mujer si tú estás en mi mente a cada momento.

― Mmmm… ― Gimió Bella ante mis palabras. Pude sentir la vibración de su cuello cuando lo hacía, ya que mis labios estaban trazando dibujos imaginarios en él, saboreando a conciencia su dulce esencia.

― Dilo Bella. ― Pasé mi lengua trazando el ángulo entre el cuello y su hombro. ― Necesito escucharlo una vez más.

― Sólo estás tú, Edward. ― Dijo Bella sin aliento. ― No hay nadie más… mmmm…. Sólo tú… En mi mente. Siempre.

Y eso fue todo.

Tomé su cara en mis manos y choqué nuestros labios con pasión. Bella inmediatamente subió sus brazos a mi cuello y enterró sus dedos en mi cabello, tratando de acercarnos incluso más, como si quisiera fundirnos y hacernos uno solo. Adentré mi lengua en su boca sin piedad, no pudiendo detenerme ahora. Quería más.

Bajé una de mis manos a su espalda, acariciando su columna de arriba hacia abajo con mis dedos, obteniendo un gemido y un leve estremecimiento. Colé esa misma mano por el borde de su blusa y apoyé mi palma en su piel desnuda, acercando su cuerpo al mío.

El aire no demoró en terminarse, así que mi boca siguió la tortura hacía su mentón, dibujando pequeños círculos camino a su oreja y finalmente a su cuello. Ahí me di cuenta que la marca que le había hecho aún estaba presente, incluso con el maquillaje aplicado y el collar que traía puesto no lo podían ocultar por completo. Me gustaba, mi macho dominante salió a la luz y reconoció a la hembra como suya.

― Mía. ― Gruñí entre lametazos.

Me gustaba como sonaba.

Al pronunciar esa corta palabra de sólo tres letras pude sentir como un escalofrío viajó por el cuerpo de Bella de la cabeza a los pies, y al estar tan juntos pude apreciar con mucho gusto que sus pezones se endurecieron inmediatamente.

Mis manos prácticamente salieron en su búsqueda, tocando tentativamente por sobre la tela de su blusa y acunando esos cremosos montículos que llamaban a ser besados.

― Edward… ― Gimió mi nombre cuando atrapé uno de sus pezones entre mis dedos índice y pulgar.

Como amaba sentir mi nombre en sus labios, y mucho más cuando su voz estaba cargada de deseo.

Volví a besar sus labios con avidez, concentrándome completamente en las sensaciones.

En algún momento nos comenzamos a mover, o quizás fui yo por las ansias de estar cerca de Bella el que hice que retrocediera. La espalda de Bella chocó con la puerta de la oficina, dejándola completamente atrapada entre la dura pared y mi cuerpo, como si estuviese a mi merced.

Mis pantalones de achicaban cada vez más y Bella no me ayudaba nada haciendo esos sensuales movimientos pélvicos y dejando salir uno que otro gemido de sus ahora muy hinchados labios.

Bajé una de mis manos a su cadera para tratar de disminuir el roce y no perder el control, pero cuando llegué allá es como si mis acciones ya no las mandara la cabeza _de arriba_. Me colé por debajo de la falda que estaba usando y dejé reposar toda mi palma en una de sus nalgas, estrujando y amasando alternativamente.

Las manos de Bella viajaron por mi nuca hacia delante, creando un hormigueo en mi piel en donde ella tocaba. Sus dedos se adentraron por entre la camisa y tocó tentativamente mi pecho, para después enredarlos en el vello que había ahí.

Gruñí y aplasté su cuerpo con el mío, jugueteando con el elástico de sus bragas, pero sin traspasar los límites. Aún no estaba fuera de control, pero estaba conciente de que no podría decir lo mismo si seguíamos así.

Sin dejar de tocarla separé nuestros labios sólo la distancia necesaria para poder hablar.

― Bella, quizás sea mejor que nos detengamos.

Mis testículos protestaron contra mi sentido común.

Bella abrió un poco los ojos, mostrando una mirada somnolienta. Sus pupilas estaban extremadamente oscuras de deseo y tenía la boca entreabierta para poder respirar mejor. Ella sacó su lengua hacia sus labios y luego chupó de ellos como si se estuviese saboreando algo delicioso.

― Tócame, Edward.

Gemí miserablemente y volví a atacar su boca.

No podía parar ahora que ella lo dijo.

Con la mano que estaba ocupando en jugar con sus bragas toqué tentativamente su centro por sobre la tela, acariciando y saboreando cada gemido que nacía desde el fondo de su ser.

Un poco más aventurero me filtré por debajo de la fina ropa interior, cruzando la cinturilla elástica hasta tocar sus rizos. Bella soltó mis labios para tomar aire y llevó su cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola en la puerta. Ese acto me permitió seguir besando la longitud de su cuello mientras seguía enredando mis dedos en su zona más íntima.

Comencé a mordisquear su cuello al mismo tiempo que abría sus tiernos pliegues y colaba uno de mis dedos, creando círculos rítmicos en su hinchado clítoris.

Me sentía en la gloria.

Bella no dejaba de repetir mi nombre entre gemidos y jadeos, moviendo su cabeza de un lado hacia el otro de forma descontrolada.

Era un puto dios sexual.

― Edward… mmmm… yo, ya casi…

― Te tengo, amor. Déjalo ir.

De pronto los músculos de las piernas de Bella comenzaron a temblar y soltó mi nombre en un grito de placer desesperado. Mis caricias no acabaron hasta que no desapareció el último de los temblores, pero con mi otra mano la sujeté de la cintura para que no cayese.

Quité mi mano de su calor y acomodé su ropa lo mejor que pude, aún sosteniéndola muy cerca de mí. Ahora más que nunca quería estar cerca de ella.

Dejé que regularizara su respiración para darle un suave beso en la boca, en la nariz y en ambas mejillas.

― Te ves tan linda cuando alcanzas el orgasmo. ― Le susurré, mirando atentamente su reacción.

Ella entreabrió los ojos y levantó sus brazos a mis hombros. Se veía un poco despeinada y con las mejillas muy coloradas, pero eso la hacía verse incluso más hermosa de lo que ya era, porque sabía que había sido yo el causante de todo.

Bella acercó sus labios a los míos y me besó con una pasión brutal, como si con este beso me tratara de decir algo muy importante.

Mientras aún mordisqueaba mi labio inferior y yo disfrutaba sus dientes en mi sensible carne, ella bajó sus manos acariciando mi torso hacia atrás, adentrando sus dedos en los bolsillos traseros de mi pantalón y acercándome a ella.

― Llévame a casa, Edward. ― Dijo Bella en mi boca con voz sensual. ― Quiero que me hagas el amor ahora.

* * *

**¿Opiniones? ¿Comentarios? ¿Amenazas de muerte?**


	17. Deseos e Impulsos

**Los personajes no son míos, sino de la autora de la Saga Crepúsculo, la gran Stephanie Meyer. Yo sólo los ocupo para poder narrar esta historia.**

**

* * *

**

**17. ****DESEOS E IMPULSOS**

**Bella POV:**

Abrí la puerta con los labios de Edward aún fundidos en los míos. Mi cadera chocó con algo y escuché cosas caer y romperse, pero simplemente no podía importarme menos. En este preciso momento bien podía caerme un rayo en la cabeza y ni siquiera con eso podría separarme de él.

Manoteé por sobre su hombro con la intención de empujar la puerta y cerrarla, estirando mis dedos al máximo de mi longitud sin lograrlo. Finalmente decidí que la mejor manera de cerrarla era empujar el pecho del hombre que tenía frente a mí y que él lo hiciese con su espalda.

Lo hice.

Sentí como Edward sonreía sobre mis labios y apretaba su agarre en mi cintura.

― ¿Ansiosa? ― Preguntó con la voz notoriamente enronquecida.

Acerqué mi cuerpo lo más que podía al suyo, contestando su pregunta con una silenciosa respuesta. Podía sentir cómo cada célula de mi cuerpo ardía ante su toque. Su boca me llamó como si fuese un imán, juntándolos una vez más a un beso frenético.

Lo deseaba a niveles que ni siquiera podía comprender.

Edward me aturdía. Me nublaba.

No sabía cómo había sido tan explícita con lo que quería al estar juntos en la oficina de Sam. Lo quería, eso era un hecho, pero de alguna forma nunca pensé de mí lo suficientemente lanzada para este tipo de situaciones. Edward provocaba eso en mí, sacaba la _gatita en celo_ que tenía dentro.

Edward comenzó a mover su lengua en mi boca con una experticia digna de patentar, invadiendo cada uno de mis sentidos.

¡Dios que besaba bien!

Sentía como sus manos recorrían todo mi cuerpo por sobre la ropa, dejando un rastro ardiente en cada lugar que tocaba. Tragaba cada uno de mis gemidos, entregándome sensuales gruñidos a cambio.

Comenzamos a caminar sin dejar de besarnos, él comandando la dirección. La parte posterior de mis rodillas chocaron con una superficie mullida… el sillón, supongo. Sin percatarse del obstáculo en nuestro camino, siguió empujando mi cuerpo con el suyo, provocando que ambos cayésemos en él.

Oh, Dios. Edward y yo en un sillón. En posición horizontal.

Creí estaba en llamas, pero ahora sí que me incendiaba por dentro. Ahora… cuando sentí la enorme erección de Edward presionando mi cadera.

Sus besos migraron a mi cuello expuesto, mientras que una de sus manos subía por mi pantorrilla, rodilla y muslo, elevándolo y haciéndolo encajar en su cintura.

Mis manos se aferraron a sus brazos, deseando tocar más de él, deseando tocarlo todo. Subí hacia sus hombros y deslicé su chaqueta de cuero hacia abajo, incitándolo a que se deshiciera de ella.

Edward se arrodilló en el sillón, entre mis piernas, sacándose la molesta prenda de ropa y lanzándola lejos. Me encantaba como se le veía esa camisa en él, el color vino tinto de ella lograba hacerlo ver incluso más sexy de lo que ya era.

Volvió a inclinarse hacia mí para besar desde el borde de mi mandíbula hasta el comienzo de mi cuello. Una de sus manos estaba apoyada al lado de mi cabeza para sostener el peso de su cuerpo, mientras la otra se coló por debajo de mi blusa. Sus insistentes dedos viajaron desde mi baja espalda por mi espina dorsal, provocándome estremecimientos mientras subía.

Cuando ya iba bastante arriba se detuvo y apoyó toda su palma en mi espalda, a nivel de mis pechos. Un gruñido animal brotó de su garganta y atacó mi boca con una pasión fuera de límites.

― Sin sujetador. ― Murmuró contra mis labios para después succionar suavemente el inferior. ― Me gusta.

Apenas terminó de decir la última palabra cuando se separó para bajar por mi cuerpo, quedando su cabeza a nivel de mi vientre. Tomó el borde de la blusa y la levantó, exponiendo mi ombligo y una parte de mi piel. Temblé al sentir sus labios haciendo contacto con mi piel desnuda, subiendo a un ritmo tortuoso mientras continuaba subiendo mi blusa más y más.

A pesar de estar extremadamente aturdida no podía dejar de verlo, era casi hipnotizante. Me encantaba ver como su pelo caía levemente por sus ojos y la forma en que sacaba su lengua a veces para dejar sensuales lametazos. Cuando llegó al borde inferior de mis pechos dirigió su mirada a la mía y sonrió traviesamente, como si fuese un niño pequeño a punto de hacer algo indebido.

Sin mayor preámbulo levantó el resto de tela que cubría mi torso e hizo sacármelo por sobre mi cabeza, quedando completamente desnuda de la cintura hacia arriba.

Pero no tuve tiempo para cohibiciones.

Su boca volvió al ataque, pero esta vez a esos pequeños puntos sensibles que coronaban cada uno de mis pechos. Tomó uno de mis pezones en sus labios mientras que el otro lo atendía con su dedo índice y pulgar.

Succionó. Fuerte.

Mi espalda se arqueó ante la sensación y prácticamente vi luces parpadeando bajo mis párpados.

― ¡Oh! ― Grité al sentir como Edward mordisqueaba suavemente y luego lamía para eliminar el pequeño escozor.

Le dedicó la misma atención al otro lado, soltando pequeños "Uhm"s y "Ah"s apreciativos entre besos y lametazos.

Cuando estaba besando entre mis pechos una de sus manos comenzó a descender por mis costillas y el borde de mi cintura, llegando al hueso de mi cadera y el borde de mi falda. Sus dedos bajaron a mi muslo interno y subió hasta tocar entre mi entrepierna.

― ¡Edward! ― Ya no pensaba, no racionalizaba, apenas si recordaba cómo hablar.

Mis bragas estaban prácticamente empapadas, cosa que Edward pudo comprobar cuando ahuecó mi calor con su palma por sobre la tela.

― Estás tan mojada. ― Susurró Edward en mi oído. ― Tan lista para mí.

Desenganchó el borde elástico de mis caderas y comenzó a bajarlas expertamente por mis muslos sólo con una mano, al mismo tiempo que mordisqueaba y succionaba el lóbulo de mi oído.

Mi bajo vientre ya no podía más de tantas sensaciones. Es como si fuese un saco que se estaba oprimiendo y retorciendo, buscando algún tipo de liberación. Casi pensé que iba a explotar cuando sentí que Edward separó mis pliegues y tocó mi carne sin pudor.

― Oh, Edward, si…

― Dilo. Di mi nombre. Me encanta escucharlo cuando lo gimes.

Enredé mis dedos en su cabellera y acerqué su boca a la mía, besándolo con todo lo que podía entregarle. Nunca un hombre me había hecho sentir lo que él me provocaba. Se sentía correcto, a pesar de que no nos conociéramos hace tanto tiempo o que no había un lazo definido entre ambos.

No importaba.

Lo correcto no siempre es lo mejor.

Mis manos agarraron los bolsillos traseros de su pantalón y tiraron de él hacia abajo, tratando de conseguir algo de esa deliciosa fricción.

Edward rompió nuestro beso y me miró de forma intensa por algunos segundos mientras jadeaba por aire. Como si me analizara, como si estuviese buscando una duda en mí.

― Bella, quiero que estés completamente segura…

Tomé su cara con mis manos y lo besé, callándolo.

― Lo digo en serio… ― Dijo, cuando nos separamos por aire. ― Estoy _casi _seguro de que puedo detenerme si tu lo pides.

Por poco reí ante la incertidumbre de su autocontrol.

Por poco, ya que al acomodarme en una mejor posición los dedos de Edward rozaron de forma exquisita ese manojo de nervios que tengo entre las piernas.

― ¡No te detengas! ― Grité para responderle.

Edward acarició mi clítoris en pequeños círculos unas cuantas veces antes de detenerse.

Cuando lo miré para quejarme me encontré con los ojos de Edward prácticamente negros. Sus pupilas estaban dilatadas y el verde característico de sus orbes estaba presente en una pequeña línea divisora entre el blanco y el negro.

― Quiero hacerte el amor en una cama… al menos la primera vez.

Ahora. Lo quería ahora mismo.

― Mi habitación. ― Solté sin aire. Mi cabeza me daba vueltas de tanto hiperventilar.

― Rodéame con las piernas. ― Ordenó mientras pasaba un brazo por debajo de mi trasero. ― Vamos amor, dime donde te llevo.

Hice automáticamente lo que me dijo y le indiqué el camino a mi pieza mientras me sostenía en sus hombros. Podía sentir sus músculos vibrando ante el esfuerzo, sus duros abdominales se presionaban contra mí, aumentando mi impaciencia.

Enterré mi cabeza en el hueco de su cuello y besé la piel que tenía a mi alcance, lamiendo y mordisqueando a mi antojo… al menos hasta que Edward me empujó contra la pared del pasillo, gimiendo.

― Si sigues así te sacaré el resto de tu ropa y te tendré aquí mismo.

Sexy.

Depredador.

Animal.

La posición en la que estábamos podía sentir toda su anatomía contra mi sexo, frotándose una y otra vez en un suave vaivén de caderas. Edward me dio un rápido beso en los labios y continúo caminando conmigo a la puerta que le indiqué.

¿Sexo contra la pared?

Se escuchaba tan rudo y erótico. Definitivamente me veía teniéndolo con Edward.

Me veía teniendo sexo con Edward, una y otra vez. Punto.

Edward me acostó de espaldas en la cama y se alzó sobre mí, acercando nuestras caderas una vez más y besando fervientemente mi cuello y clavícula.

Cuando elevó su cabeza y besaba mis labios tomé ventaja de la posición y comencé a desabrochar los botones de su camisa uno a uno. Estaba desesperada y quería arrancársela de una sola vez, pero se veía tan sexy con ese color que no quise arruinarla. Así podría usarla en otro momento.

Al tener su pecho descubierto me dio la posibilidad de tocarlo sin limitaciones, acariciando ese suave pelo que tenía en el pecho y delineando los músculos de su vientre.

Dios, este hombre es simplemente perfecto.

Edward besaba mi cuello y yo jugaba con el borde de sus pantalones, tocando tentativamente su cinturón y planeando la forma de desabrocharlos.

Pero él se tensó… y paró.

¿Qué había pasado?

― ¿Qué ocurre? ― Pregunté jadeando.

― Mierda. Mierda, mierda, mierda… ― Edward escondió su cara entre mi hombro y mi cuello, esparciendo su cálido aliento en mi piel desnuda. Me estremecí ante la sensación. ― Bella, lo siento… no traigo protección.

¿Protección?

¡Oh!... Como en _protección_… en _eso_.

¿Y ahora qué iba a hacer? No me podía dejar así y claramente él tampoco podía quedar de la misma forma.

De pronto me iluminé.

― ¡Leah!

Edward me miró con una expresión confundida. Yo lo empujé de los hombros y salí corriendo hacia la habitación de mi hermana sin darle mayores explicaciones. Ya lo entendería.

Abrí el cajón de la mesa de noche de Leah y saqué un puñado de condones, corriendo de vuelta a mi habitación.

Era bueno que Sue se preocupara siempre de esas cosas. Juro que le entregaba a Leah en cantidades industriales cada vez que la veía, alegando sus conocimientos de enfermera en contra de las enfermedades de transmisión sexual. A mí también me los ofreció una vez, pero Charlie y yo estábamos tan avergonzados que nunca más tocó el tema.

En este momento Sue era mi persona favorita de todo el universo.

Bueno, quizás la segunda persona favorita.

Cerré la puerta tras de mí y caminé hacia Edward, el cual estaba sentado en el borde de mi cama con el torso descubierto y las mejillas sonrosadas.

Le tiré los condones que había obtenido en su regazo, sonriéndole cuando levantó la mirada desde los paquetitos a mí.

― ¿Y ahora? ― Pregunté con los brazos en jarra y una de mis cejas levantadas.

Edward bajó su mirada y la clavó, sonriendo con su patentada sonrisa torcida _moja-bragas_.

Bajé mi mirada al igual que él para saber qué era tan interesante, y fue ahí cuando me percaté que mi pecho estaba completamente desnudo y mis endurecidos pezones apuntaban directamente hacia la cara de Edward.

Él gruñó y me acercó hacia su boca, lamiendo y succionando mientras me sostenía con sus amplias palmas en mi espalda baja y cadera.

― Ahora yo te hago gritar de placer.

Gemí ante sus palabras y tortuosas caricias.

De un momento a otro me encontré otra vez de espaldas en mi cama con Edward sobre mí, besándome intensamente mientras me tironeaba el resto de ropa que aún vestía. Yo por mi parte desabroché su cinturón y desprendí el botón del ojal de sus jeans, bajándolos con brusquedad.

Estaba completamente desnuda de la cabeza a los pies, pero Edward aún estaba vestido con unos boxers grises que remarcaban su evidente entusiasmo. Puse mis manos en cada lado de sus caderas y metí mis dedos por la cinturilla elástica de su ropa interior, bajándola lentamente sin despegar mis ojos de ello.

De pronto estuvo desnudo y lo vi sin tapujos.

Era grande. Estaba completamente erecto y unas largas venas adornaban su longitud. Una pequeña gota de líquido coronaba su cabeza, la roja e hinchada cabeza de su masculinidad. Me mordí el labio inferior y por primera vez de toda la noche me sentí insegura.

¿Se supone que cabría en mí?

Levanté mi mirada para verlo y ahí estaba él, con la palabra "lujuria" escrita en sus ojos.

Edward se arrodilló en la cama y rompió uno de los paquetes plateados con sus blancos dientes sin apartar su mirada de la mía. Me quemaba y electrizaba a la vez, haciéndome temblar ante la espera.

Cuando estuvo completamente enfundado hizo que separara mis piernas con sus rodillas y se acomodó entre ellas, una mano apoyada al lado de mi cara y la otra acariciando todo el borde de mi cuerpo. Pasó desde mi cuello a mi hombro, viajando por toda la extensión de mi brazo a la punta de mis dedos. Luego se apoyó en mi cintura para bajar a mi cadera, desviándose hacia el centro y con sólo un dedo se deslizó por mi hendidura, juntando todos los jugos y esparciéndolos por sobre mi clítoris.

Una potente oleada de placer barrió mis sentidos e hizo arquear mi cuerpo.

Fuera las inseguridades, ahora era momento de la acción.

Un largo dedo penetró mi entrada sin aviso y me hizo gritar ante la deliciosa intrusión. Me aferré de sus hombros como si se me fuese la vida, probablemente encajando las uñas en ellos.

― Tan condenadamente apretada, Bella. ― Su voz era áspera y forzada. ― Apretada y caliente.

Ese dedo intruso comenzó a moverse lentamente dentro de mí, creando un baile sensual que me llevaban a la locura. Entraba y salía una y otra vez, para luego girar y encorvarse, tocando un punto hipersensible que ni siquiera yo sabía que tenía.

Abrí más mis piernas y comencé a mover mis caderas al ritmo de sus íntimas caricias, ansiando por más.

― Edward… por favor…

Su miembro rozaba mi pierna y cadera, burlándose de mi ahora evidente necesidad. Es como si estuviese sedienta y Edward tuviese el vaso de agua que necesitaba.

Porque era cierto, ahora _necesitaba_ que él entrara en mí.

Él no se veía mejor que yo. Sus rasgos faciales estaban endurecidos, como si estuviese en una tensión máxima. Su boca era una línea recta y las venas de su cuello estaban muy marcadas. Y en su sien… oh, Dios… desde ahí estaba a punto de caer una pequeña gota de sudor.

Mis manos estaban a cada lado de mi cuerpo, haciendo puños con el cobertor bajo de ellos.

― Vas a matarme…

― ¿Quieres que te penetre, Bella? ― Bajó su cabeza y chupó mi labio superior suavemente. ― ¿O quieres que siga tocándote? Tienes que decírmelo.

¿Apenas podía respirar y él quería que lograra formular una oración coherente?

― Yo… ― Gemí cuando encorvó su dedo, tocando la pared interior de mi vagina. ― ¡Mierda! Por favor, Edward. Por favor…

Él sacó su dedo de mí y alineó nuestros cuerpos. Sentí como su punta tocaba mi entrada y ejercía un poco de presión.

― ¿Esto es lo que quieres? ― Preguntó con la voz enronquecida.

― ¡Si, Edward, si! ― Grité sin vergüenza. ― ¡Penétrame de una buena vez!

Su dureza comenzó a presionar insistentemente y se fue adentrando en mí poco a poco. Edward estaba apoyado en sus palmas y tenía una expresión de suma concentración. Yo sólo peleaba por aire hacia mis pulmones.

Se sentía bien, un poco de presión, pero extremadamente bien.

De un momento a otro detuvo su invasión.

No, no, no… ¡No te detengas!

― Bella… ¿Eres…?

Oh.

No tenía que completar la pregunta para saber _qué_ quería preguntar. Debe de haber sentido la barrera cuando estaba entrando en mí.

Lo miré a los ojos y me mordí el labio inferior, tratando de pensar qué decirle.

¿Qué se le dice a un hombre en esta situación?

"_Si Edward, soy virgen. Ahora que lo aclaramos, ¿Podrías seguir en lo que estabas? Tengo un orgasmo al cual quiero llegar."_

Él percibió mi inseguridad e hizo ademanes para salir de mí, levantando su cuerpo del mío.

― ¡No! ― Enredé mis piernas en su cadera y lo acerqué a mí antes de que se saliese, provocando que entrara un poco más. ― Quiero hacerlo, Edward.

No sabía todas las ganas que tenía de hacerlo.

Edward me miró con incertidumbre y un poco de miedo, pero también podía apreciar todo el deseo que tenía acumulado.

Él lo quería tanto como yo.

― Sigue. ― Le dije con mis manos acunando su cara, tratando de traspasarle mis sentimientos. ― Quiero que lo hagas.

Pasaron unos tortuosos segundos antes de que pasara algo.

Apoyando sus codos a mis costados y tomando mi cara con sus manos, Edward me besó intensamente al mismo tiempo que seguía entrando. Mis músculos internos protestaron contra la intromisión, pero ayudó que estuviese extremadamente mojada.

Cuando llegó a la barrera de mi femineidad Edward paró por un momento para mirarme a los ojos. Yo simplemente asentí, como si estuviese dándole el permiso para seguir.

De un solo golpe estuvo completamente dentro, tocándome hasta donde creí que no tenía sensibilidad. Palpitaba en mi interior, acoplándose como si estuviésemos hechos el uno para el otro.

Dolió, no podía mentir, pero no fue tanto como creí que sería. Además, podía sentir como el dolor remitía al paso de los segundos, opacándose por el intenso placer que me daba estar unida a Edward de esta manera.

Edward comenzó a retroceder y sentí pánico por un momento, pero no duró demasiado, ya que volvió a entrar, creando una fricción entre sexos que me hizo sisear de gozo.

Y así lo hacía Edward, entraba y salía a un ritmo constante, pausado. Malditamente lento.

Sentía como miles de lenguas llameantes acariciaban cada parte de mi cuerpo, haciendo hervir la sangre de mis venas. Mis entrañas se retorcían, doblándose y desdoblándose de un lado a otro. Las sensaciones me atravesaban. Mi matriz dolía.

― Más rápido. ― Exigí entre jadeos.

Edward elevó casi imperceptiblemente la velocidad, torturándome con el rítmico vaivén de sus caderas. Movía mi cabeza sobre el colchón hacia ambos lados, desesperada por algún tipo de liberación.

Sentir su cuerpo caliente junto al mío era una sensación indescriptible. Sentía su dureza dentro de mí como si estuviese golpeando detrás de mi ombligo.

Levanté mis caderas casi por reflejo, logrando una penetración incluso más profunda.

Gemimos al unísono.

El nuevo ángulo me daba otros puntos sensibles para ser tocados. Edward aceleró sus acometidas, frotando su longitud en mis paredes internas de una manera deliciosamente pecaminosa.

Edward descendió sobre mí para mordisquear esa sensible piel entre mi cuello y hombro al mismo tiempo que continuaba con sus movimientos.

Mi orgasmo estaba vivo y listo para explotar.

Con unos cuantos golpes certeros en los lugares precisos el éxtasis rabió a través de mí, arqueando mi espalda y erizando hasta el más mínimo vello de mi cuerpo. Grité su nombre mientras me estremecía de la cabeza a los pies.

Edward gruñó en mi cuello y se enterró profundamente, quedándose estático por unos segundos para después culminar con un completo temblor corporal. Incluso a través del condón sentí la forma en que se descargaba y las suaves pulsaciones de su pene mientras lo hacía.

Y así todo fue tranquilidad, paz y armonía. De alguna forma se me hizo como si los planetas se hubiesen alineado y el tiempo estaba detenido. Todo estaba bien en el mundo.

Levanté mis manos y acaricié la espalda de Edward, maravillándome por la clara definición de sus músculos bajo mi tacto. Él levantó su cabeza y me dio una de esas miradas intensas, sin embargo ahora tenían otro significado, uno mucho más íntimo. Unió nuestros labios en un beso suave, perezoso, pero aún así intenso.

Después de terminar el beso se irguió y salió de mí, provocándome un leve respingo ante la repentina pérdida.

Lo tomé de los brazos y lo tironeé hacia mí. ― No te vayas.

― Voy y vuelvo, amor. Tengo que deshacerme de _esto_. ― Señaló al condón.

― Oh. ― Dije avergonzada, sintiendo como se me teñían las mejillas.

Él obviamente se percató de ello y se inclinó para dejarme un suave beso en mi cara, sonriendo dulcemente.

Lo seguí con la mirada hasta que cruzó por la puerta hacia el baño, maravillándome de la perfección de hombre que era Edward Cullen. Desnudo se veía incluso mejor de lo que ya creía imposible.

Cuando me encontré sola en mi habitación me dio frío.

Bueno, estaba desnuda, pero no esa clase de _frío_. Es como si ahora que había comprobado el calor del cuerpo de Edward todo me parecería helado si no tenía su toque. Estaba oficialmente adicta a las caricias de este hombre.

Gateé por mi cama y abrí las tapas para meterme en ella.

Tenía sueño.

Wow, el sexo sí que agotaba. Los párpados prácticamente se me cerraban solos.

Acomodé mis almohadas bajo mi cabeza y me acosté.

Sentí como me dejaban suaves besos en la comisura de mi boca y me percaté que había cerrado los ojos sin darme cuenta. Cuando los abrí me encontré con esa arrolladora mirada verde esmeralda con un hermoso brillo especial.

― ¿Cómo estás? ― Preguntó suavemente.

― De maravilla. Genial. Nunca mejor. Extasiada. ― Respondí con una sincera sonrisa y estirando mis brazos por sus hombros.

― Me alegro. ― Murmuró sobre mis labios, para después besarlos. ― Estás cansada, es mejor que duermas.

Me quejé en murmullos ininteligibles y acerqué mi boca a la suya una vez más, encontrándome imposibilitada de alejarme de él. Lo besé por un rato, hasta que necesitamos aire.

― Bella, cariño, estás que te desmayas de sueño. Duerme. ― Dijo con una sonrisa.

― No quiero. ― Contesté con un mohín.

― ¿Puedo…? ― Dudó unos segundos y después siguió. ― ¿Puedo quedarme?

Me encontré sonriendo como boba en su dirección. Abrí mis cobijas al lado mío y palmeé el colchón como signo de invitación.

Él imitó mi sonrisa y se acostó junto a mí, acercando su cuerpo desnudo al mío por debajo de las sábanas. Mi espalda ahora estaba unida a su pecho y nuestras piernas estaban entrelazadas.

― Buenas noches, _mi_ Bella. ― Susurró en mi oído. ― Sueña conmigo.

― Siempre. ― Repliqué antes de caer en un sueño profundo.

* * *

**¡Mis hermosas lectoras!**

**¿Y qué tal? Mi primer lemmon… *risas nerviosas*.**

**Bueno, si no salió del todo bien recuerden que éste sólo es el comienzo, jeje, siempre puedo mejorar. ;)**

**Díganme qué tal les pareció… ¿Si?**

**¡Nos leemos! :D**


	18. El Día Después

**Los personajes son total y absolutamente obra de la gran Stephanie Meyer, yo los tomo prestados algunas veces para mis locas fantasías despiertas… y bueno, también para escribirlas. :P**

**

* * *

**

**18. EL DÍA DESPUÉS**

**Edward POV:**

Llevaba ya bastante tiempo viendo a Bella dormir plácidamente sobre su espalda. Una delgada sábana blanca cubría justo sobre la curvatura de sus pechos como si me estuviese marcando la línea divisoria entre lo permitido y prohibido, alimentando mis ansias de levantar mi mano y quitar la estorbosa tela que me impedía verla a plenitud.

Algunos rayos de sol se colaron por entre las cortinas, iluminando el contorno de su nívea piel. Bella arrugó adorablemente su nariz y dejó salir un leve quejido, girando su cara hacia un lado.

Al saber que esta era mi oportunidad de despertarla acerqué mis labios a su cuello, dejando un riego de pequeños y suaves besos por su piel expuesta, deteniéndome a conciencia sobre la marca que le había dejado, delineándola con mi lengua.

― Mhmmm… ― Suspiró y se retorció bajo mi toque.

Levanté mi vista a tiempo para ver abrir sus ojos, parpadeando perezosamente y adecuándose al poco de luminosidad que daban los primeros rayos de sol del día.

― Buenos días.

Bella me miró interrogante y levantó un poco su cabeza para mirar sobre mi hombro, para después caer sobre la almohada.

― Son las 7:30 de la mañana… ―gimió―… y hoy es domingo.

Sonreí y mordí mis labios para no reír.

En algún momento pensé que lo primero que haría al despertarse sería ponerse de todos los rojos posibles y luego lamentarse de lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Casi aseguraba esa reacción.

Pero no. Ella lo primero que me dijo fue la hora y el día de la semana.

Extraño por no decirlo menos.

― Cariño… ¿estás despierta?

Ella cubrió su cara con uno de sus brazos y murmuró algo ininteligible bajo él.

Me acerqué más y le quité suavemente el brazo de su cara, mostrándome un seño fruncido. Sonreí y besé entre sus cejas, borrando esa pequeña arruga.

― Déjame dormir… ― Dijo en un quejido, alargando la "i".

No pude evitarlo.

Me reí.

Bella abrió uno de sus ojos y destiló odio. Yo solo reí más.

― Supongo que no eres madrugadora ― Dije entre risas.

Ella abrió ambos ojos y frunció su boca.

― Yo no soy la extraña en esta ecuación. Todo ser humano normal dormiría hasta tarde en un domingo.

― Pero amor… no puedo seguir durmiendo si tengo una hermosa mujer desnuda al lado mío.

Casi escuché el click que hizo su cabeza al darse cuenta en el contexto de nuestra conversación. Miró hacia abajo y yo la imité, maravillándome de su silueta dibujada bajo las sábanas.

Sería tan fácil quitarlas.

― Y-y-yo… uhmm… tú… quiero decir… e-e-esto…

Esa era la reacción que esperaba. Bella estaba tartamudeando y diciendo en realidad nada. Sus mejillas estaban en un estridente tono rojo y ahora se tapaba hasta el cuello con la tela fuertemente agarrada en sus puños.

Suspiré y tomé una de sus manos, preparándome para lo peor. Sabía que esta conversación tenía que llegar.

― ¿Te arrepientes de lo de anoche?

― ¡No! ― Respondió de forma inmediata. Me tranquilizó un poco, pero aún teníamos que hablarlo.

― Bella… yo lo siento. No sabía que tú eras… Bueno, quiero decir que quizás me hubiese comportando distinto… no lo sé…

No pude seguir hablando, ya que una pequeña mano estaba cubriendo mi boca.

― Odio cuando divagas y asumes cosas que no son. No, no me arrepiento y espero que tú tampoco. Creo que fue maravilloso y no podría haber sido mejor. ― Aseguró con determinación.

Los segundos pasaron entre ambos en completo silencio. Nuestras miradas estaban entrelazadas y el aire se llenó de sentimientos y emociones.

No se arrepentía. Bella no estaba arrepentida y de hecho creía que no podría haberse superado.

Si supiera las diferentes formas en las que yo podría _tratar _superarlo…

Ugh, creo que tendré que cambiar de tema. Estaba sintiéndome de repente un poco más… _despierto_.

Quité suavemente su mano de mi boca y le sonreí.

― ¿Lo dices en serio?

Bella enrojeció y se mordió el labio inferior.

― Claro que sí. No lo habría hecho si no hubiese estado segura.

― Me alegro. A mí también me gustó mucho.

Me acerqué a ella lentamente y junté nuestros labios. Fue un beso dulce y pausado, pero lleno de significado. Bella se me había entregado la noche anterior con plena confianza. Ella había decidido darme lo más preciado en una mujer. Nunca antes me había sentido tan honrado.

Ahora era el momento de hacer las cosas bien.

― Bella, cariño… ― Le hablé justo sobre sus labios.

― Mhmm… ― Con los ojos aún cerrados, Bella tomó mi cara con ambas manos para seguir besándome hasta la locura. El beso se iba profundizando cada vez más, convirtiendo nuestras respiraciones en jadeos y mi cerebro en papilla.

Pero teníamos que hablar.

Con el ínfimo autocontrol que me quedaba me separé de ella y rodé hasta que mi espalda estuviese apoyada en el colchón y comencé a tomar grandes bocanadas de aire.

Pude sentir como un ardiente camino de pequeños besos se comenzó a trazar desde mi pecho hasta mi cuello, haciéndome sentir en llamas y deseando simplemente rendirme ante mis impulsos primitivos.

― Bella… Dios. No puedo pensar si tú sigues haciendo eso. ― Medio hablé, medio gemí.

― Cariño, ahora no es momento de pensar.

¿En qué momento tomaba tamaña confianza y podía lograr desarmarme por completo?

Abrí los ojos y nos giré a ambos en la cama, quedando sobre ella y sujetando sus dos manos por sobre su cabeza con la intención de detener la dulce tortura para poder ordenar mis ideas.

Cuando miré hacia abajo me encontré con una Bella jadeante y totalmente a mi merced. Sus pupilas estaban dilatadas y el cabello se arremolinaba hacia todos lados, dándole un look salvaje. Su respiración era errática, su pecho subía y bajaba por el esfuerzo y… demonios, la sábana se había corrido y ahora veía el ápice de su pezón izquierdo.

― ¿Me quieres matar? ― Me quejé miserablemente.

Bella me miró interrogante por unos segundos y luego bajó la vista avergonzada.

― Lo siento, pensé que tú también…

La interrumpí antes de que siguiera.

― No tienes ni la más mínima idea _cuánto_ lo deseo… ― Acerqué mi pelvis a la suya y me froté levemente para poder hacer valer mi punto.

_Mhmmm… deliciosa fricción._

Bella soltó un pequeño gritito de sorpresa, sin embargo acompañó mis movimientos con sus propias ondulaciones. Sólo una sábana impedía que me enterrase en ella y buscara mi liberación, pero antes de disfrutarla otra vez teníamos que aclarar ciertos puntos.

― Bella, tenemos que hablar.

Ella se congeló en su sitio y me miró con temor.

― ¿Hice algo malo?

― Definitivamente tus movimientos son perversos… ―bromeé con ella para que se relajara, sonriéndole con malicia. Ella me la devolvió, pero aún con un trazo de inseguridad―. Lo que quiero decir es que debemos conversar sobre nosotros antes de que volvamos a la acción.

― ¿N-n-nosotros?

― Si, nosotros. Quiero que nuestro ranking cambie desde _conocidos_ a _novios_. ― Le dije lo más firme que pude, no aceptando un "no" por respuesta.

― ¿N-n-novios?

― Si, novios. Quiero tenerte sólo para mí. Así que de hoy en adelante seremos exclusivos.

― ¿E-e-exclusivos?

― Tal como lo oyes. Seremos una pareja oficial con las mismas reglas que se les aplican a los novios convencionales. Así que creo que es mejor que acabes lo que tienes con Jake hoy mismo.

― ¿J-J-Jake?

― Creo que es lo mejor. Puedo acompañarte si así lo deseas. No puedo mentirte, me encantaría verle la cara cuando sepa que tú sólo eres mía y él no puede hacer nada para remediarlo. ― Sonreí victorioso y me imaginé riéndome de su desgracia.

Será épico.

¿Bella me dejará llevar una cámara?

― Edward, creo que te estás adelantando a los hechos ―dijo Bella, interrumpiendo mi sueño despierto―. Yo no puedo ser tu novia.

¿No?

¿Por qué no?

¿No quiere?

― ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

Bella me miró con cara de _no-seas-idiota_. ― Porque tu _ya tienes_ una novia.

Oh, claro.

_Eso._

― Pero, Bella… ―me acerqué a ella y besé la punta de su nariz―. Eso está por solucionarse. Tan pronto cuando hable con Rose por teléfono eso se acabará.

― ¿Ah sí? ―Preguntó con una ceja alzada―. Dime entonces Edward por qué aún no se ha solucionado hasta la fecha.

Tragué en seco y desvié la mirada.

― Uhm… es algo complicado.

― Ilumíname.

― Resumiendo todo… soy un idiota.

― Interesante…

― Ja já, chica graciosa. Lo que quiero decir es que cometí ciertos errores y al parecer Rose no me quiere hablar. Bueno, es eso o simplemente está demasiado ocupada. No lo sé con exactitud.

― Pues sigue significando que no puedo ser tu novia. No puedo ser novia de alguien quien tiene una novia.

― ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

― Te estoy diciendo Edward…

― No, esa sólo son razones por las que no deberías. Lo que te estoy preguntando es otra cosa. ¿_Quieres_?

Bella desvió la mirada y se sonrojó aún más.

― Uhm… si.

― Es todo lo que yo quería escuchar. ― Sonreí y la besé castamente en los labios, no pudiendo confiar en mí mismo en estos momentos. ― Ahora hablemos de Jake.

― ¿Qué hay de Jake?

― Tienes que terminar lo que sea que tengan.

― Edward… Jake es indiscutible.

¿Indiscutible? ¿Acaso no quiere terminar su relación con él? Eso no lo iba a aguantar, Bella era mía y no dejaría que nadie le ponga las manos encima. Mucho menos ese perro muerto de hambre.

― Lo siento mucho Bella, pero yo no comparto. ― Hablé entre dientes y tratándome de tragar el enojo.

― Lo que quiero decir es que Jake no es nadie para mí. Es sólo un amigo. No hay ninguna relación a la cual debo darle término.

Tomé aire y me pasé la mano por el cabello con la intención de calmarme. Nada bueno podía salir si descargaba mi ira hacia Bella.

― Bella… ―comencé suavemente―. No estoy enojado porque tuviste algo con Jake, en serio. En ese momento estábamos algo distanciados y tenías razones para desquitarte conmigo. Ahora lo único que te pido es que no sigas con él, nada más.

― Y yo te digo que no tengo nada más con él que una linda amistad… ¿por qué estás tan seguro que hay algo entre Jake y yo?

― Porque… pues… uhm… ― ¿qué le digo? Es mejor hablar con la verdad para recibir verdades. ― Te escuché, Bella… por teléfono.

Si sólo con recordar esa _conversación_ mi estómago se retorcía.

― ¿Qué escuchaste?

Bella parecía sinceramente perdida… no sabía de lo que estaba hablando.

― ¿Recuerdas la vez que vine a tu edificio y golpeé a Jake? ― Bella frunció el seño, pero asintió. ― ¿Por qué crees que lo golpeé? Los escuché por teléfono cuando te llamé. Los oí… juntos.

― Creo que te confundiste…

― No. ― No me había equivocado. Estaba completamente seguro.

― ¿Qué _crees _que escuchaste?

― Pues a ustedes dos… uhmm… íntimamente.

Bella levantó una ceja y me sonrió socarronamente, como si estuviese esperando que yo comprendiese algo completamente obvio. ¿Qué podría ser qu-?

¡Oh!

Ayer fue la primera vez de Bella, así que mi teoría se iba al inodoro.

― ¿Sigues pensando que entre Jake y yo hay algo? ― Preguntó con una sonrisa victoriosa y pasando sus brazos por mis hombros.

― Ahora lo dudo seriamente. ― Dije casi con dolor de cabeza.

No comprendía nada de nada. ¿Había escuchado mal?

― Aún no entiendo cómo dices haber escuchado algo así. Ese día era la primera vez que veía a Jake. Había ido al bar con L…

El cuerpo de Bella se tensó y su boca se convirtió en una perfecta línea horizontal.

― Creo que sé lo que pasó. Pero no te preocupes, lo solucionaré. ― Dijo con una amenaza bailando en su voz.

Bella semidesnuda y amenazadora… sexy.

Cuando iba a agachar mi cabeza y saborear esos tentadores labios que me hacían burla, Bella giró su cuerpo lejos de mí y se sentó en la cama, mostrándome su espalda desnuda.

― Bien, estoy despierta. ― Giró su cabeza por sobre su hombro y me deslumbró con su sonrisa. ― ¿Desayuno?

Tenía hambre… pero no de comida.

― Seguro.

― Déjame ponerme algo de ropa y… ― Dejó de hablar al ver algo en el suelo. Me incliné hacia ella para ver qué había encontrado y vi cómo recogía mi camisa y la acercaba hasta su cara para olerla. Una pequeña corriente eléctrica viajó por mi cuerpo para llegar directamente a mi ingle. Bella, al percatarse que la vi oler mi camisa me dio una sonrisa tímida y se enfundó en ella. ― ¿Cómo me veo?

Dios. Mátame ahora.

― Bien. ― Mi voz fue un miserable quejido. ― Preciosa. ― Aseguré después de aclararme la voz.

― Venga, vamos a comer. ― Dijo alegre, caminando hasta el umbral de la puerta para apoyarse en él. ― ¿Vienes?

― Dame un segundo.

Mi pequeña provocadora. Ya verá lo que tengo planeado.

.

.

.

**Bella POV:**

Mi departamento parecía una batalla campal de sexo. Mi cama estaba completamente deshecha, los cobertores estaban en el suelo, algunas prendas estaban esparcidas por el suelo y al menos media decena de condones adornaban mi alfombra. La sala no estaba mejor. La lámpara que estaba al lado de la puerta principal yacía ahora en el tapete en miles de pedazos y la mayoría de mi ropa de la noche anterior estaba al lado del sillón.

Si, se notaba a kilómetros que alguien había tenido sexo acá.

Antes de ir a la cocina me desvié hacia el baño para refrescarme un poco antes de encontrarme otra vez con Edward. Podría parecer tranquila, pero por dentro una euforia sin límites burbujeaba por salir en forma de risa histérica.

¡Edward me había pedido ser su novia!

Cerré la puerta del baño y me permití hacer un pequeño baile de victoria, moviendo mis brazos como si fuesen alas de gallina y dando pequeños saltitos por todos lados.

Después de un rato tomé aire y al menos traté de calmarme un poco. Abrí la llave, junté agua con mis manos y la arrojé en mi cara con intención de tranquilizar mi pulso alterado. Después de secarme me miré en el espejo.

_Ok, Bella. Trata de disminuir la sonrisa psicótica… vamos, tu puedes. Eso… baja las comisuras de a poco. Si, eso es.__ Buena chica._

Después de lograr exitosamente verme como una persona normal salí del baño y caminé a paso seguro hacia la cocina. Cuando iba entrando me congelé ante tan maravillosa vista.

Edward estaba parado al lado del mesón de la cocina -sólo en boxers, debo añadir- bebiendo agua desde un vaso con la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás. Mis ojos no se despegaban de su garganta, que se movía sensualmente al hacer pasar agua desde su deseable boca para hacer callar su sed. Su pecho desnudo estaba perfectamente esculpido en definidos músculos que llamaban a ser lamidos uno a uno hasta el cansancio.

¿A quién quería engañar? Jamás me cansaría de este hombre.

― Bella, llegaste. Por un momento pensé que el retrete te había tragado. ― Dijo con una sonrisa torcida.

Mierda, ¿estaré babeando? Creo que me quedé demasiado tiempo viendo su perfecto cuerpo y no me percaté que ya había dejado de beber agua.

― Uhm… quería refrescarme un poco… ― No podía despegar mi vista de su musculoso pecho. Ahora entendía en parte cuando los hombres se fijan en el escote de las mujeres. Simplemente mis ojos estaban fijos en él. ―… creo que tengo el _pecho_… ¡derecho!

¡Dios! Ahora no podía ni hablar siquiera.

La profunda risa de Edward hizo que todas mis terminaciones nerviosas cobraran vida, provocándome un delicioso estremecimiento en mi bajo vientre. Era increíble cómo me provocaba una infinidad de emociones sin siquiera tocarme.

Si me tocara…

― ¿Tienes hambre? ― Preguntó con voz rasposa.

Mucha, mucha hambre. Tenía un serio antojo de "_Edward al almíbar"_ o "_Cullen con salsa de chocolate"_… mhmmm….

― Si. ― Dije casi sin aliento.

El ambiente estaba cargado de deseo, había una densa tensión sexual casi palpable. Caminé hacia él y tomé su vaso, tocando suavemente sus dedos con los míos. Edward no despegaba sus ojos de cada pequeño movimiento que hacía. Estaba respirando superficialmente, provocando que mi garganta estuviese seca. Abrí la llave de agua y dejé que el chorro llenara el vaso hasta el tope. Aún mirando a Edward a los ojos acerqué la copa a mi boca y bebí de ella, sintiendo con satisfacción cómo el frescor corría por mi garganta.

Al menos agradecía haberme puesto bragas antes de salir del baño, sino ahora estoy segura que mi humedad correría por mis piernas.

Edward Cullen era mi afrodisíaco hecho carne.

Preparamos el desayuno y comimos sin dejar de mirarnos, casi esperando que uno atacase al otro en cualquier momento. Cuando vi que ambos habíamos terminado de comer tomé los platos y los llevé al lavaplatos, escapándome de la intensa mirada que casi me chamuscaba del calor que desprendía.

Estaba acomodando los platos en el lavavajillas cuando sentí estas conocidas manos en mi cintura, las cuales subían y bajaban por mis costados en ociosas caricias.

― Me fascina la forma en que te ves con mi ropa. ― Ronroneó en mi oído. ― Pero si te soy sincero… preferiría verte sin ella.

Gemí ante sus sensuales palabras y arqueé mi espalda para poder sentirlo mejor, percatándome de una clara erección presionando mi trasero.

Con un rápido movimiento, Edward me giró y me hizo sentar en el borde del mesón de la cocina, ubicándose justo en el medio de mis muslos.

― ¿Sabías que hablas en sueños? ― La pregunta me impactó, pero no me dejó responder, ya que sus labios se encontraron con los míos en un fugaz y apasionado beso. Después comenzó a besar desde mi boca hacia el ángulo de mi mandíbula, para después migrar al lóbulo de mi oreja y mordisquearlo suavemente. ― Y no sólo eran simples sueños. No. Eran sueños eróticos… _conmigo_.

En otro momento estaría muerta de vergüenza, pero el simple hecho de estar entre los brazos de Edward me hacía olvidar cualquier timidez. Sus manos me acariciaban por sobre la tela de su camisa y su aliento chocaba con mi cuello expuesto. La necesidad de sentirlo dentro de mí una vez más me provocó un claro estremecimiento corporal.

― ¿Me deseas? ― Preguntó entre lametazos. Su cabeza había bajado a mi cuello para dibujar pequeños círculos con su húmeda lengua. ― Dímelo, Bella.

_¿Hablar? No, no me pidas eso._

Demonios, si apenas podía pensar.

― Cariño, no sabes las ganas que tengo en este momento de hundirme en ti y disfrutar de tu calor. Pero tengo que escucharlo. Dime que quieres lo mismo.

Me separé un poco de él y lo miré a los ojos.

― Si, lo quiero. Te deseo, Edward. Ahora mismo.

Tragué saliva al ver esa hambrienta mirada fija en mí. Con una lentitud torturante sus manos viajaron a mis rodillas y comenzaron a subir por mis muslos. Cuando llegaron a mi cintura sus dedos se enredaron en la cinturilla elástica de mis bragas, bajándolas suavemente y regalándome caricias mientras lo hacía.

Cuando Edward acercó sus manos y comenzó a desabrocharme la camisa yo puse sus manos sobre las de él, negando con la cabeza.

― No, quiero hacerlo con ella puesta. Me gusta sentir tu olor rodeándome.

Un gruñido primitivo brotó desde la garganta de Edward. Tomó mi cara entre sus amplias manos y me besó ferozmente, mordiendo y succionando mi labio inferior. Casi no podía llevarle el ritmo. Estaba siendo apasionado, sensual. Malditamente sexy.

Uno de sus dedos me penetró sin aviso. Mi espalda se arqueó ante tan deliciosa intrusión y siseé de placer.

― Tan mojada… tan lista.

Alcé mis caderas y me acerqué más al borde del mesón, acompañando sus embestidas con mis propios movimientos ondulatorios.

Cuando Edward me besó otra vez, casi hasta perder la cordura, estiré mis brazos hacia su cadera y como pude bajé sus boxers para poder tocarlo. Tentativamente agarré su longitud y sentí con placer el palpitar en mi mano. Edward soltó un gemido entre mis labios.

Mientras lo acariciaba de la base a la punta, él acomodó su frente en mi hombro y gimió mi nombre. Su aroma me embriagaba y sus caricias nublaban mi mente. Todo lo que hacía me maravillaba y me llevaba al paraíso. Sin saber cómo exactamente, las manos de Edward apartaron las mías, se enfundó un preservativo y se hundió en mí en un golpe certero.

De pronto todo el aire se había esfumado de mis pulmones. Un grito mudo salió de mis labios y mis piernas fueron a abrazar su cintura por decisión propia mientras Edward comenzaba a mover sus caderas.

Sus movimientos eran suaves, marcando el ritmo envestidas largas y profundas. Estaba en el cielo. Estaba en el infierno. Un sinfín de emociones aleteaba dentro de mi cuerpo tratando de hacerse notar. Mi piel ardía y mi estómago hormigueaba.

Edward comenzó a acelerar sus envites y yo sólo podía retorcerme del placer. Cuando sentí una deliciosa punzada en mi espalda baja me abracé de sus hombros y pegué su cuerpo al mío, provocando una unión completa. De pronto un estallido barrió mi cuerpo con una potencia brutal, haciéndome gritar y lloriquear el nombre de Edward. Una serie de espasmos musculares acompañaron mi climax, alargándolo cada vez más.

De pronto la lengua de Edward estaba invadiendo mi boca como si la vida dependiese de ello. El vaivén se sus caderas ya llevaban un ritmo casi furioso. Un gemido ronco abandonó su garganta e hizo que todo mi cuerpo vibrara. Con un último envite Edward culminó y se quedó quieto.

Varios segundos pasaron antes de poder digerir lo que recién había ocurrido.

― No puedo creer que lo hayamos hecho en la cocina. ― Solté entre jadeos.

― Bueno, ahora es una fantasía que he cumplido con total satisfacción. ― Respondió con una sonrisa deslumbrante y besándome en los labios.

Pasé mis brazos por sus hombros y hundí mis dedos en su desordenada cabellera, rascando perezosamente su cuero cabelludo mientras seguíamos besándonos. Edward gimió y sentí cómo volvía a la vida. Aún no había salido de mí.

― Tranquila, gatita. Necesito otro condón y podemos seguir.

Ufff… con la palabra _condón_ sentí como mi cuerpo ardía de deseo una vez más.

¿Qué me hacía para despertar mis hormonas tan fácilmente?

Después de separarnos Edward me abrazó y me regaló suaves caricias en mi espalda y el borde superior de mi trasero. Besó mi cuello y cara por todos lados, sonriendo casi como yo lo hacía.

Nadie podía sonreír como yo, estoy segura. Ahora prácticamente debía parecer desquiciada.

― Eso… fue… increíble. ― Dijo Edward entre besos.

― Estoy… tan… de acuerdo. ― Le respondí.

― Ahora que lo hicimos en el mesón, me gustaría tratar en la mesa. ― Sugirió con una sonrisa traviesa y moviendo sus cejas alternativamente.

Me di cuenta que me gustaba mucho este Edward travieso.

Reí y me bajé del mesón, asegurándome que mis piernas soportaran el peso. Aún estaba algo afectada del _super_ orgasmo que Edward me había dado.

― Estoy hablando en serio. ― Me abrazó por la cintura y juntó nuestros cuerpos. ― Déjame ir por otro de aquellos paquetitos y seguimos en lo que estábamos.

― Edward… pareces adolescente hormonal. ― Lo reprendí juguetonamente.

― Dime que tu tampoco lo quieres. ― Alzó una ceja y esperó a que me negase.

Pues no me podía negar, en serio me gustaría saber cómo sería hacerlo en la mesa.

Sonaba sexy.

Me reí y le di un pequeño beso en los labios.

― Me pillaste. Déjame ir a mí.

Caminé/bailé hacia mi habitación con la felicidad post sexo saliendo casi de mis poros. Me sentía tan satisfecha. Tenía de novio a Edward Cullen, más conocido como _Dios del Sexo_. No podía tener más suerte.

Me agaché y recogí uno de esos paquetes plateados, pero al pensarlo otra vez decidí que era mejor llevar unos cuantos más… sólo por si acaso.

Cuando me devolvía hacia la cocina sentí que alguien tocaba la puerta.

Caminé hacia ella y despreocupadamente giré el pomo de ella.

Al hacerle quite a los pedazos de lámpara que estaban en el piso se me cayó uno de los condones, así que me agaché a recogerlo con cuidado de no pincharme con los vidrios.

― ¿Bella?

¿Jake? ¿Qué hacía él aquí?

¡Era domingo! Había olvidado completamente nuestro desayuno.

Levanté la vista para disculparme, pero toda la sangre se fue de mi cara al percatarme con quién venía.

Al lado de él se encontraba un hombre mayor muy parecido a él y al otro lado una chica de su mismo tono de piel, pero con los ojos claros.

Pero eso no era lo peor…

Tras ellos estaba… ¡Mi familia!

¿Qué estaban haciendo ellos aquí?

Papá me miraba interrogante claramente sin saber qué decir, Sue tenía "sorpresa" tatuada en su cara y Seth simplemente trataba con todas sus fuerzas de no reír.

_Muchas gracias, Seth._

Me paré rápidamente, pero no sin que volara uno de los condones de mi mano hasta los pies de mi padre.

¡Dios! ¿Por qué me odias?

Traté de acomodar la camisa de Edward en mi cuerpo, ya que casi la mitad de los botones no estaban puestos y dejaban ver gran parte de mi escote.

Mi cara debe ser un poema.

En ese preciso momento sentí que Leah salía de su habitación murmurando y cuando me giré vi que no estaba sola. Embry venía riendo con ella y la besaba entre risas. Él estaba completamente vestido, pero mi hermana sólo llevaba su pequeña bata roja de seda amarrada en su cintura, la cual apenas cubría su trasero.

¿Cuándo había llegado?

Mejor pregunta… ¿Había tenido sexo con Edward al mismo tiempo que podría haber sido vista por mi hermana y su novio?

Ellos, al percatarse de que no estaban solos, se congelaron en su lugar con los ojos muy abiertos e inspeccionando a cada persona que se encontraba en aquella bizarra situación.

_Si, Leah. Nuestros padres. ¿Ahora qué hacemos?_

Miré de reojo a mi padre, el cual cada vez se iba poniendo más y más rojo. Casi tenía miedo que le fuese a dar una apoplejía.

"_Por favor, que esto no se ponga peor"_ Rogaba a todos los santos que estaban en el cielo.

Pero claro, a mí nadie me escucha. Nunca me escuchan.

― ¡Amor! ¿Sabías que es de mala educación dejar tus bragas en cualquier luga-?

Edward, que estaba entrando a la sala, se paralizó al percatarse que no estábamos solos. Venía con mis bragas colgando en uno de sus dedos y -al menos- tenía puestos sólo sus boxers. El miró hacia abajo y tomó uno de los almohadones del sillón y trató de cubrirse un poco más, pero el _daño_ ya estaba hecho.

― Uhm… papá. Te presento a mi novio.

Trágame tierra.

* * *

**Jejeje…**** ¡pobre de Bella! xD**

**¡Hola chicas! Hey, me he demorado muchísimo en escribir este capi, pero es porque estoy saliendo de clases y he estado llena de pruebas y exámenes. Al menos la próxima semana se acaba esta tortura y podré -espero- escribir más rápido.**

**Muchas se han integrado al leer esta historia, y creo saber cuales fueron esas razones. La primera es porque un grupo de facebook llamado **_**"fic´s fans twilight ; )"**_** ha hecho promoción a esta humilde historia. Si las administradoras están leyendo… ¡Muchas gracias!**

**La otra razón es porque una maravillosa traductora de fics de ff me honró con dedicarme uno de los capis de su fic **_**"**__**Besa a Las Niñas y Hazlas Llorar**_**". ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias ****Day78****! Les digo de inmediato que es un fic muy bueno y si están leyendo esto… ¿qué hacen aquí? ¡Vayan a leerlo ahora mismo! ¡No hay tiempo que perder! **

**Creo que es eso, siempre siento que se me olvida decir algo, pero creo que lo dije todo por ahora.**

**¡Gracias por leer! :D**


	19. ¡Descubiertos!

**Los personajes definitivamente no son míos, por más que yo quisiera. Son de Stephanie Meyer. Sin embargo, la siguiente historia en la que ellos participan si es mía.**

* * *

**19. ¡DESCUBIERTOS!**

**Bella POV:**

Un silencio sepulcral danzaba entre las cuatro paredes de la sala. Lo único que podía escuchar era un pequeño reloj de cuerda que estaba a un lado del sillón, que marcaba la ida de un tortuoso segundo y el comienzo de otro.

_Tic, tac, tic, tac…_

Mis palmas de pronto estaban frías y sudorosas. Mis mejillas estaban calientes. Mi boca estaba seca. Mi mente estaba sobrecargada.

No sabía qué pensar ni cómo reaccionar. Sentía que algo vergonzoso acababa de suceder sólo por mi pulso acelerado y la concentración de sangre en mi cara, que debe estar de todos los tonos de rojo posible y algunos por descubrir. Mi cabeza giraba sin control en el intento de seguir el camino correcto para un buen razonamiento, pero es como si un embotellamiento de ideas y suposiciones no me dejaran llegar a puerto fijo.

En amago de decir algo –lo que sea- hice un intento de pasar saliva por mi garganta, pero un dolor punzante en la zona me hizo replantearme la idea. Apreté los puños para hacerle frente al dolor en vano, obteniendo sólo un sonido demasiado chirriante en el mutis que estaba inmersa. Fue algo así como un papel arrugándose…

Un papel… ¿arrugándose?

¡Mierda! ¡Los condones! ¡Aún los tenía en las manos!

Los acontecimientos de los últimos cinco minutos me abofetearon tan fuerte que incluso hicieron tambalearme de mi lugar. Comencé a hiperventilar y como resultado el aire de mis pulmones no lograba llegar a los lugares necesarios. Debía recomponerme. Coronar esta situación con un desmayo definitivamente no era prudente.

Tenía que hacer algo, lo que sea. Estar así, semidesnuda, frente a mi familia, amigos y desconocidos no era algo que quería seguir alargando.

¿Es que hice algo mal, Dios? ¿En serio merezco esta clase de castigo? ¿Hay algo que hice tan mal, que la única forma de saldar la deuda es sufrir la peor vergüenza aplastante de la historia de la humanidad?

Mi lamento interno se interrumpió por una repentina carcajada.

—¡Esto está de lujo! Y yo que no quería venir… —dijo Seth entre risas.

Seth… al parecer tiene serios deseos de morir…

Traté de dirigir una mirada hostil hacia mi hermano para demostrarle lo enojadísima que estaba con él en este momento, pero lamentablemente a su lado me encontré nada más ni nada menos que con mi padre, el cual ya había cambiado su color de piel de _rojo furia_ a _púrpura iracundo_.

Nada, nada bueno.

Me mordí nerviosa el labio y pensé rápidamente qué debía hacer primero.

De acuerdo, recuento rápido:

Hermana semidesnuda con novio besuqueador… paso.

Amigo y desconocidos viéndome en shock… paso.

Asesinar a mi hermano burlón de la forma más dolorosa posible… mhmm, tentador… pero lamentablemente tenía que pasar, ya que había algo que realmente exigía mi atención: mi novio estaba casi desnudo frente a mi padre y con mis bragas en las manos.

Debía sacar a Edward de la habitación y vestirlo… ahora. Pero, ¿cómo lo hacía? Tenía que encontrar una forma sutil de sacarnos a los dos de este embrollo.

—Eheee… discúlpennos un momento, debemos… uhmmm… —¿vestirnos? ¿Ponernos algo de ropa? ¿Escapar de aquí? ¿Esconder nuestras cabezas en un agujero y no salir hasta que el mundo se acabe?—… _voyyvuelvo._

Oh, muy elocuente Bella. Sigue así.

Tomé a Edward de un brazo y prácticamente lo arrastré a mi habitación sin mayor preámbulo, no podía pensar en otra cosa más que salir de aquellas cuatro paredes y esos atentos ojos fijos en mí. Nunca me gustó la atención popular… mucho menos ahora que no tenía ropa para cubrir mi cuerpo.

Cerré la puerta tras de mí y apoyé mi espalda en ella. Descansé mi cabeza en la dura superficie, apretando fuertemente los párpados y dejando caer sin preámbulos los paquetes que tenía en mis manos al piso.

—_Mierdamierdamierda_… —repetía una y otra vez como si eso fuese la fórmula para retroceder el tiempo al momento que abrí la puerta sin mirar por la mirilla.

¿Quién abre la puerta en un barrio concurrido en Los Ángeles sin mirar antes? Incluso pensándolo mejor habría preferido mil veces que me asaltaran antes de sufrir tamaña vergüenza.

Gemí bajito y me restregué los ojos con cansancio. No eran ni las doce del día y ya quería que se acabara pronto.

—Amor… tranquila. No pasa nada…

¿QUE. NO. PASA. NADA?

Me tienes que estar jodiendo.

Abrí los ojos y los enfoqué en el hombre que estaba frente a mí.

—¿Nada? ¿NADA? Edward, podría definir de muchas formas lo que acaba de ocurrir, pero _"nada"_ no está en mi razonamiento —dije entre dientes, tragándome la ira repentina.

—Uhmm, puede que tengas razón —respondió rascándose la cabeza y mirándome con disculpa—. Lo que quiero decir es que tiene solución, o al menos te ayudaré a encontrarla. Si quieres puedo hablar con tu padre y…

—¡NOOO! —me tapé la boca inmediatamente para que ningún otro grito saliese sin mi permiso.

¿Es que estaba loco acaso? ¿Quería hablar con mi padre después de lo ocurrido?

—Quizás es lo mejor, puedo explicarle que… que… decirle que… uhmm… nosotros... —Edward tartamudeaba cosas sin sentido y pasaba sus dedos por su ya desordenada cabellera, desordenándola más.

Lo peor de todo es que yo sabía el porqué de su desordenada cabellera. Ese era su peinado post-sexo, lo reconocía por experiencia. Además, cada vez que subía su brazo hacia su cabeza los músculos de su torso se expandían y contraían de la mejor manera posible, provocándome ciertas sensaciones que en este preciso momento no me servían de mucho.

—Edward… —comencé— por mucho que aprecie tu intento de solución, esto no tiene solución. Te aseguro que hablar con mi padre no arreglará nada… probablemente lo empeore hasta límites que ni te imaginas.

Edward caminó hacia mí y me abrazó, acariciándome suavemente en la espalda con tiernas caricias. Mi cara estaba ahora sumergida en su pecho desnudo, permitiéndome apreciar su embriagante olor masculino tan propio de él y escuchar sus latidos de corazón. Ese suave sonido rítmico logró calmarme un poco.

—Bella, estoy aquí. Tranquila. —susurró en mi cuello, provocándome cosquillas con su cálido aliento.

—Lo sé, lo siento. Sólo estoy algo nerviosa con todo esto —me separé un poco para mirar sus ojos verdes—. Sólo… no hables con mi padre, yo veré cómo le hablo de nosotros. Tú ahora te vas a vestir y me dejarás hablar con él. Más tarde te llamo para contarte como fue, ¿sí?

Una adorable arruga se formó en medio de sus dos cejas.

—¿Estás diciéndome que me vista y me vaya?

—Uhmmm… sí.

—No me quiero ir —se quejó como niño pequeño.

—Edward, créeme que es lo mejor. Confía en mí. Vete y luego hablamos.

A desganas tomó sus pantalones y zapatos para comenzar a vestirse. Se sentó en mi cama para amarrarse sus cordones, lanzándome miradas furtivas como si esperase que yo dijera algo más. Cuando estaba vestido de la cintura hacia abajo se alzó en sus dos pies y caminó hacia mí.

Suavemente puso sus amplias manos en mis muslos, respirando cerca de mi cara y nuestros pechos casi rozándose, pero sin realmente llegar a hacerlo. Su toque comenzó a migrar hacia arriba, pasando de mis caderas, cintura y peligrosamente al borde exterior de mis pechos.

—¡Edward! —susurré fuertemente, tratando de reprimir el estremecimiento que provocaba cada vez que me tocaba—. Ahora no…

—¿De qué hablas, cariño? —preguntó inocentemente, pero usando aquella pícara sonrisa ladeada que tanto me gustaba—. Yo sólo quiero seguir vistiéndome… y una linda chica está usando mi camisa. La necesito de vuelta.

Pasé mi lengua por mis repentinos labios secos. Lo miré por unos cuantos segundos y retrocedí lo suficiente como para quitarme su camisa por la cabeza, plantándome completamente desnuda frente a él.

Un gruñido casi animal borbotó desde su garganta y sus ojos me decían exactamente lo que quería hacer conmigo. Dejé salir un jadeo, la tensión sexual era demasiada, siempre era demasiada.

—Tienes razón —dijo—, ahora no es el momento adecuado. Pero después definitivamente te tomaré la palabra.

Sin dejar de mirarme con intensidad, tomó la camisa de mis manos, rozando mis dedos en el proceso y colocándosela lentamente, botón a botón.

Debía vestirme yo también y dejar de pensar en Edward y yo desnudos… en posiciones poco decorosas.

Tomé rápidamente un conjunto de ropa interior, unos pantalones deportivos y una sudadera. Me los puse y amarré mi cabello en una coleta desordenada.

Después de un pesado suspiro, tomé fuerzas y abrí la puerta de mi habitación, caminando por el pasillo con Edward de la mano enviándome fuerzas por ese pequeño gesto.

Cuando finalmente llegué a la sala, varios pares de ojos se enfocaron en mí. Edward apretó suavemente mi mano y acarició el dorso de ella con su pulgar, quizás tratándome de tranquilizarme de alguna forma.

—Señor Swan, permítame presentarme…

¡NOOO! ¿Edward, que estás haciendo? ¡Te dije que no hablaras con mi padre!

_Nonononono…_

—Sé exactamente quién eres, muchacho. Eres el que acaba de ver desnuda a mi única hija, ¿no es cierto?

De pronto todo el aire de la habitación se había cargado de una tensión casi palpable. Edward se tensó a mi lado y podría asegurar que había perdido la capacidad de respirar.

Le dije… ¡le dije que no lo hiciera!, ¿pero me escuchó? ¡No, claro que no lo hizo!

—Edward —susurré para que sólo él me escuchara— creo que es mejor que te vayas.

Edward tragó saliva y asintió levemente.

—Ehmm… Edward se tiene que ir… pronto —informé a los presentes, sólo por decir algo.

En un rápido escrutinio me di cuenta que sólo mi familia estaba en la habitación. Jake y las personas que venían con él ya no estaban, al igual que Embry.

Al parecer íbamos a tener una pequeña reunión familiar.

Edward soltó mi mano y caminó hacia los sillones. Detrás de Leah, en el respaldo del sillón, estaba colgada su chaqueta de cuero. En un rápido tirón sacó su chaqueta, pero lamentablemente salió volando otra prenda de ropa.

¿Es que mi vergüenza era de nunca acabar?

Junto a su chaqueta estaba mi blusa blanca de la noche anterior, la misma que Edward me había sacado en el sillón donde ahora estaba sentado mi padre.

_Has que esto acabe, te lo pido…_

Edward carraspeó y partió rumbo hacia la puerta principal. Caminé rápidamente junto a él y le abrí la puerta, dejando que por el umbral para hablarle.

—Te llamo después, lo prometo —susurré.

Él sólo asintió, al parecer aún no era capaz de formar una frase coherente. Mi padre enojado daba miedo, pero furioso era peor. Su actitud pasivo-agresiva era demasiado impredecible para la tranquilidad de cualquiera. Era su actitud de sheriff, la que ocupaba cuando tenía un delincuente en sus manos.

"… _y me imagino que fueron las hadas las que colocaron todas esas armas en tu auto, ¿no es así?"_

"_¡Oh, ahora lo entiendo! Lo que vi fue un espejismo y tú no estabas robando el almacén. Mi error."_

Comprendía a Edward, Charlie podía ser bastante terrorífico cuando quería.

Con un suave beso en los labios me despedí de él, cerré la puerta y caminé de vuelta a la sala.

—Isabella Marie Swan, creo que necesitamos hablar… ahora.

Esto no sonaba nada de bien…

—¡Oh, vamos Charlie! No podemos ser tan severas con las niñas, ellas son jóvenes…

—No, Sue. Isabella tiene que saber lo que yo pienso.

¿Ahora soy Isabella? Papá nunca me llamaba por mi nombre completo, a menos que estuviese muy enojado conmigo. Realmente podría contar con los dedos de una mano las veces que eso pasó.

Me senté en silencio en una de las sillas y aguardé por el regaño de mi padre mientras jugaba nerviosamente con mis dedos. Esperé… pero nada pasó.

Levanté la vista y la enfoqué en Charlie, el cual se veía como si algo estaba atascado en su garganta.

—¿P-p-papá?

Él aclaró su garganta y abrió la boca para hablar, aunque nada salió de ella.

Sue tomó una de sus manos y la palmeó, susurrándole algo en el oído. Él asintió y cerró los ojos.

Charlie estaba… ¿sonrojado?

—Bien, chicas —comenzó Sue—. Nosotros queremos decirles que nada de lo que ocurrió esta mañana fue agradable para nosotros. Nunca es bueno saber que los hijos son sexualmente activos.

Papá se atragantó con su propia saliva y una tos compulsiva lo dejo casi sin aire. Seth le palmeó la espalda hasta que su tos cesó casi por completo.

¡Ahora entendía lo que estaba pasando! Charlie podía hablar de muchas cosas, muchas veces de temas morbosos, extraños y algo perturbadores que la mayoría de los padres no hablan con sus hijos. Cuando era pequeña podía preguntarle a papá sobre su trabajo y él me contaba con lujo de detalles, ya fuesen robos, muertes e incluso asesinatos. Nada lo dejaba atrás.

Nada… excepto la charla del sexo.

Hablar sobre sexo estaba completa e imposiblemente vetado de nuestra conversación. No porque fuese un tema tabú… sino porque Charlie era incapaz de hablarlo. Físicamente incapaz.

Sentí como una de las comisuras de mi boca se elevaba sin mi permiso. Papá no podía regañarme por algo que no podía decir, ¿no?

—No hay nada de que sentir pudor, es parte de la naturaleza humana. El encuentro sexual es inevitable al alcanzar la etapa adulta —continuó Sue como si estuviese hablando del clima.

—Querida, creo que no estás ayudando… —dijo Charlie casi sin aire, recibiéndole un vaso de agua que Leah fue a buscar de la cocina.

—Por el contrario, amor. Es mejor hablar claramente. Las chicas están en una etapa de desarrollo social muy alto, que sumándolo con una vida agitada en una ciudad grande y viviendo solas es casi imposible pensar que el sexo no sea parte de sus vidas.

Charlie volvió a toser compulsivamente al escuchar la palabra "sexo", escupiendo agua en el proceso. Por mucho que me alegrase saber que papá estaba incapacitado de hablar sobre el tema, escucharlo de los labios de Sue tampoco era miel sobre hojuelas.

—Mamá, no necesitamos hablar sobre esto —se quejó Leah con los brazos cruzados.

—Pero no hay nada de malo con hablar, hija. No sabes la cantidad de embarazos de chicas jóvenes llegan al hospital sólo por no conversar este tema con sus padres.

—Pfff… claramente no quedarán embarazadas —dijo Seth—. Con la cantidad industrial que le das condones a Leah…

—Cállate Seth —dijo Leah entre dientes.

—¿Qué? Es cierto. Además Bella soltó uno de ellos justo cuando estábamos en la puerta. Las pruebas indican que ella también los usa.

—Cállate Seth —imité a mi hermana, mirando feo a Seth.

—Bueno, está bien que usen los profilácticos. Para eso se los di a Leah —habló Sue tranquilamente—. Recuerden que siempre es mejor darse el tiempo de usarlos antes que ocurra algún desastre. Mejor prevenir que lamentar.

—Oh, mamá. En serio no es necesario conversar de esto. Bella y yo ya sabemos de todo.

—Estoy seguro que lo saben… —dijo Seth subiendo y bajando las cejas.

—¡Cállate Seth! —gritamos Leah y yo al unísono.

—¡Hey, sólo quería ayudar!

—Pues no lo hagas, tarado —dijo Leah de forma ácida.

—¡Mamá, Leah me dijo "tarado"!

—Cariño, no molestes a tu hermano.

—¡Pero si él empezó!

Leah y Seth comenzaron a pelear entre ellos, con Sue como cuasi-árbitro. Yo me encogí en mi silla y esperé a que todo esto terminara.

Entre gritos e insultos comencé a analizar las últimas horas. Había tenido sexo… por primera vez. No me arrepentía, de hecho nunca pensé en tenerlo como las chicas esperaban que fuese su primera vez, en una cama gigante llena de pétalos de rosa rojos, velas por doquier y frutillas cubiertas con chocolates.

Cursi.

No, simplemente yo esperaba hacerlo con un chico que tuviera la confianza suficiente como para que me viese desnuda.

Nunca esperé sentir lo que siento cada vez que estoy con Edward en un espacio cerrado. Es como si una fuerza interior me llamara a su cuerpo. Cada una de mis células vibra en su presencia, mi sangre hierve y mi piel cosquillea por tocarlo. Hacer el amor con él es una experiencia sublime, única. No es sólo por el placer, que ya es demasiado, sino que es la conexión que llegamos a tener cuando estamos unidos íntimamente, es como si dejásemos de ser dos personas y formáramos un solo ser.

—…y no significa que porque vivan solas tengan a sus novios todos los días acá —creo que me había ido de la conversación con mis auto-reflexiones, ya que Sue estaba hablando.

—Edward no es novio de Bella.

¡¿QUE?

No podía creer que Leah había me había traicionado por segunda vez. No sólo había tratado de separarnos a Edward y a mí con tácticas poco leales, sino que ahora ventilaba cosas que yo le había contado en confianza.

—Claro que es mi novio —me apresuré a decir.

—No, no lo es. De hecho Edward ya tiene una nov-

No la dejé seguir hablando, mi mano fue a parar a su boca para que dejara de decir estupideces justo al frente de mi padre.

—¿Quieres decir que ese chico no era su novio y aun así recibía los beneficios? —preguntó Seth con entusiasmo—. ¡Definitivamente me vendré a Los Ángeles a estudiar cuando termine el instituto!

—¡Claro que es mi novio! Lo que pasa es que todo pasó muy rápido… y Leah no sabía que nosotros… eheee… Edward me pidió ser su novia hoy y todo es nuevo… uhmmm…

—Tranquila, cariño —dijo Sue—. Con tu padre confiamos en tu juicio, porque tú ahora eres una adulta responsable que sabe lo que hace, ¿no es cierto, amor?

Charlie murmuró algo ininteligible bajo mi campo de audición, pero finalmente asintió.

—Confío en ti, Isabella. En quien no confío es en los chicos —dijo papá muy bajito.

—No tienes qué preocuparte, papá. Edward me trata bien —contesté algo avergonzada al tener esta conversación con mi padre.

—Eso espero, sino sabrá que nunca debió hacerte daño —amenazó.

—Ya, ya, basta de eso. Las niñas tienen novios y nosotros debemos respetárselos. Ya habrá tiempo para conocerlos a ambos.

Leah abrió mucho los ojos y negó con la cabeza. Yo la miré y por primera vez quise vengarme de mi hermana.

—¡Eso sería genial! Apuesto a que Embry le gustaría, ¿no es así Leah? Él _amaría_ eso.

Leah me miró con el ceño fruncido y Sue se emocionó.

—¡Sí! Podríamos ir a comer juntos, ¡ir a comer comida china!

—Opino lo mismo, Leah _ama_ la comida china.

Dejé que Leah respondiera por sí misma, sacando mi mano de su boca.

—Sí, genial —dijo sin ánimos—. Podemos ir con nuestros novios. Sip, grandioso.

—Entonces está decidido. Podemos hacer esta salida en el cumpleaños de Leah.

¿Cumpleaños?

Conté mentalmente los días del mes rápidamente, los números desfilando por mi mente a una rapidez alarmante.

—El cumpleaños de Leah es… mañana —susurré sin creerlo.

—Por supuesto que sí, cariño, por eso vinimos hoy. Nunca hemos pasado un cumpleaños sin ella, así que Charlie pidió una semana de vacaciones para venir a verlas, celebrar el cumpleaños y disfrutar los días calurosos de LA.

Debo admitir que me sentí un poquitín culpable por olvidar su cumpleaños, pero sólo bastaba recordar lo que hizo para sabotear mi relación para que ese sentimiento se esfumara.

—¡Bien! Ahora que tenemos el itinerario listo —dijo Sue—, hablaremos de enfermedades de transmisión sexual.

Y claro, la tortura continúa.

Gemí bajito y esperé que todo esto terminara pronto.

.

.

.

**Edward POV:**

—¡Deja de reírte, idiota!

Arrojé mi almohada no muy amablemente hacia Jasper, el cual se reía como hiena de mí. Después de limpiarse la cara de las lágrimas y tomar una bocanada de aire, suspiró y dejó de reír.

—Lo siento, hermano. Es que lo que me cuentas es demasiado irreal.

—Dímelo a mí.

—Espera… dilo otra vez, ¿qué fue lo que le dijiste a Bella justo antes de que te dieras cuenta que tenías público? —preguntó mordiéndose los labios, obviamente para contener una carcajada.

Imbécil.

—"_¿Sabías que es de mala educación dejar tus bragas en cualquier lugar?"_

Otra ronda de risotadas comenzó.

—¿Podrías recordarme por qué somos amigos? Al parecer se escapó de mi mente.

—Lo siento, lo siento. Ahora si me calmé, lo prometo.

Después de dejar a Bella en su departamento, maneje por inercia a mi casa y llegué a mi habitación sin molestarme en saludos cordiales para mi hermana y Jasper. Colapsé en mi cama de espaldas y cerré los ojos para tratar de asimilar todo lo que había pasado en tranquilidad.

No tuve esa suerte.

Como el huracán que Alice es, abrió la puerta de golpe e invadió mi espacio personal, curioseando cómo me había ido con Bella y preguntándome si podía finalmente salir a comprar con ella.

¿Y a mí qué me importaba si salía a comprar o no?

Ya cansado de tanta pregunta y reproche, decidí contarles a ambos lo que me había pasado hoy en la mañana.

Ahora, pensándolo mejor, quizás no debería haberlo hecho.

—Jazz, sé considerado con Edward. No tuvo un día agradable —dijo Alice a modo de consolación.

—¡Vamos Allie! Sé que quieres reír tú también.

—Debo admitir que es una situación bastante graciosa… —una pizca de humor brotó de su voz, pero al ver mi expresión se recompuso—… pero debemos apoyar a Edward. Él claramente no la pasó bien y Bella quizás está peor, ¿ya la llamaste, Edward?

—No, no lo he hecho. Ella me dijo que me iba a llamar.

Estaba algo nervioso por eso, ella dijo que llamaría, pero cuando lo hizo no atiné siquiera a preguntarle si podía llamarla yo antes de que ella lo hiciese. Quizás interrumpiría. Quizás no quería que llamara. O quizás se enoje porque yo no llame antes por propia decisión.

Era tan difícil… y me estaba comportando como una nena.

¡Recomponte Edward!

—Oh, está bien. Si ella lo dijo lo va a hacer —Alice palmeó mis manos fuertemente— ¡Deja de morderte las uñas!

—¡Ow, mierda, Alice! ¡Duele!

—Tranquilízate de una buena vez. Y deja de revisar tu celular a cada momento, si no suena es porque no ha llamado. Pareces adolescente hormonal esperando la llamada del capitán del equipo de baloncesto, ¿necesitas que busque tu traje de porrista?

—No me causa gracia —murmuré molesto.

—A mí un poco —dijo Jasper, aún entre risas.

—No son de ayuda… ninguno de los dos —recriminé.

¿Por qué no llama? Ya debería haber llamado. Quizás si yo llamo antes y espero a que me conteste…

De pronto la música de la canción Kiss Me, del grupo The Cranberries comenzó a sonar desde mi celular.

¡Es Bella!

Mis dedos buscaron insistentemente el botón para recibir la llamada, pero es como si la habilidad para sostener objetos la había perdido de un momento a otro.

—¡Por todos los cielos! —gritó Alice y me arrancó el celular de las manos y llevándoselo al oído—. ¿Hola? ¡Bella!

¡No! ¡Yo quiero hablar con ella!

Hice intentos de quitarle el aparato de sus pequeñas manos, pero al parecer anticipó mis movimientos saltando de su lugar y corriendo en dirección contraria a la mía.

—Alice… ¡dame el teléfono! —dije entre dientes.

—¿Cómo has estado? Aún no hemos salido de compras, Bella. Me lo prometiste. Podríamos ir esta semana… ¿ocupada? ¡Qué pena! … Pues podría ser el fin de semana entonces, ¡fin de semana sólo de chicas! ¡No se admiten hombres!

En serio mi hermana me quería matar. ¿Estaba planeando que Bella pasara los únicos dos días que tenemos sólo para nosotros, ahora que al fin estamos juntos, que pasara sólo con ella, sin mí?

—DAME. EL. MALDITO. TELÉFONO —vocalicé para que me entendiese, justo frente de ella con mi mano extendida.

Ella me sacó la lengua.

—¿Aceptas? ¡Qué bien! ¡La pasaremos excelente, ya lo veo! —saltó en su lugar, ganándose una carcajada de su novio. Me giré en su dirección y le advertí con la mirada que no la alentara—. Bien, bien, te pasaré a Edward. Ya está un poco malhumorado de todas maneras.

Tomé el celular y lo acerqué a mi oído, ya casi desesperado por escuchar su voz.

—¿Bella?

—_Hola _—murmuró con su voz angelical.

Es como si el peso que estaba sintiendo hace sólo unos segundos se hubiese desvanecido completamente sólo con escucharla hablar. Ni siquiera había pasado mucho tiempo de la última vez que nos vimos, máximo un par de horas. Pero me sentía adicto a su voz, adicto a su tacto. Tenía un serio problema de dependencia a Bella… y no me importaba en lo más mínimo.

—¿Cómo estás? —pregunté preocupado. Su padre en serio me puso los pelos de punta—. ¿Cómo estuvo todo?

Bella suspiró por el otro lado de la línea.

— _Fue horrible, perturbador, embarazoso, extremadamente incómodo… pero creo que resultó mejor de lo que pensaba._

—Oh, que… ¿bueno?

—_Sí, creo que fue bueno después de todo. Después de reflexionarlo un poco admito que si omites la parte en que nosotros protagonizamos el suceso… es bastante gracioso._

—Si, eso me han dicho —murmuré mirando a mi hermana y a su novio.

_—Papá estaba algo enojado, Seth fue una molestia, como siempre, y Leah dio algo de pelea. Pero creo que todo se solucionó gracias a Sue, aunque ella también incomodó un poco. Está todo bien, Edward._

—Me alegro, cariño. Te… te extraño.

—Awww… —dijeron Alice y Jasper al unísono.

Les lancé una mirada severa para que el par de idiotas cerraran la boca.

En serio la extrañaba, por cursi que sonase.

_—Yo… yo también te extraño, Edward_ —casi podía ver sus mejillas sonrosadas.

Dejé que una gran sonrisa comenzara a asomarse en mi cara sin importar de las burlas y sobrenombres que mi molesta hermana y su fastidioso novio decían de mí.

Nos despedimos con un par de frases empalagosas y promesas de vernos pronto, o hablarnos por celular si no sucedía.

Bella era mi novia y era oficial. Sólo tenía que solucionar unos pequeños detallitos y todo iría viento en popa.

Esto definitivamente funcionaría.

* * *

**Bien, oficialmente me siento horrible. Nunca me había demorado tanto en sacar un capítulo, y me siento aún peor porque en el capi anterior me llenaron de reviews como nunca antes. Pero no saben el montón de cosas que pasaron desde entonces.**

**Primero salí de vacaciones (genial, ¿no?, pero esto no acababa acá). Luego viajé a mi ciudad. Después viajé otra vez a la universidad porque me faltaba una décima para aprobar un ramo. Hablé con la profesora. Rogué e imploré a la profesora. Finalmente revisé mi examen y con una pregunta mal corregida pasé el bendito ramo. Volví a viajar a casa. Comencé a escribir. Me detuve… ¡por un bloqueo! Nada que escribía tenía sentido. Después escribí un poco más de la mitad del capi. Al otro día al encender el compu… ¡se me quemó el cable!, todo lo hecho lo perdí. Pasé por mi etapa de duelo y obvia molestia por la pérdida. Me conseguí otro compu y pues… el resultado lo tienen frente a ustedes.**

**Lo siento, de verdad. Espero que cuando me llegue el otro compu en enero (¡nuevo, nuevo!) pueda escribir, pero por el momento estoy en ascuas.**

**¡Oh! También, antes de que todo esto ocurriese, escribí un OS para un concurso en fanfiction. También es humor y está con rating M, por si le quieren dar un vistazo en mi perfil.**

**Hay un botón abajo que dice "Review this Chapter" por si lo quieren presionar de todas maneras. Sólo decía. :P**


	20. Conversaciones

**Los personajes, a pesar que los quiera como mis retoños, no son míos. Le pertenecen a la mundialmente conocida Stephanie Meyer. La historia es mía.**

* * *

**20. CONVERSACIONES**

**Bella POV:**

―Necesito pedirte algo ―susurré contra sus labios.

Edward no contestó… al menos no lo hizo verbalmente, simplemente volvió a besarme como si su vida dependiese de ello. Separó mis labios con su lengua, invadiendo mi boca con un sinfín de emociones y deliciosos cosquilleos. Su aliento se mezclaba con el mío, impregnando su sabor en mis papilas gustativas como el mejor manjar del mundo. Suspiré con ensoñación y me dediqué a peinar el cabello de su nuca, dejándome llevar.

Había salido en la mañana de mi departamento despreocupadamente para ir a la universidad, pero grande fue mi sorpresa cuando me encontré de frente con el novio más guapo del mundo.

Y lo mejor de todo es que ese novio es el _mío_.

¿Qué tan genial es eso?

Cuando le pregunté qué hacía ahí parado, frente a mi edificio y con un café express en su mano, él sólo se encogió de hombros y dijo que quería llevar a su novia en su auto.

No le discutí su razonamiento, por supuesto.

Ahora, gracias a su maniática forma de conducir, teníamos unos pocos minutos de sobra para besarnos en los estacionamientos de la universidad antes que comenzaran las clases. Como no había personas cerca de nosotros, sólo autos, de alguna forma Edward tomaba provecho de la situación, provocándome ciertas sensaciones quizás no aptas para sensibles.

No es que me quejara.

Cuando el aire hizo falta, despegamos nuestros labios con cortas y erráticas respiraciones.

—¿Necesitas pedirme algo más? —preguntó jadeante, pero logrando sonreír torcidamente al mismo tiempo.

Sus manos estaban apoyadas en el límite de mi cintura y cadera, haciendo contacto directo con mi piel en aquella zona en donde ni la blusa ni el pantalón consiguen cubrir. Las mariposas que revoloteaban en mi estómago me dejaron en un estado de trance momentáneo. Tuve que tomar varias respiraciones para poder comprender finalmente lo que había querido decir.

—¡Edward! —reí—. No era eso a lo que me refería.

Claro que mis acciones no apoyaban mis palabras. Me erguí en punta de pies, besando juguetonamente su barbilla.

Qué podía decir… Edward era simplemente irresistible.

Edward coló algunos dedos por entre mi blusa y espalda, dejando pequeñas caricias circulares mientras ascendía lentamente.

—Entonces creo que seré yo el que pida en esta relación de ahora en adelante. Así será mucho más… satisfactorio.

Pasé la lengua por mis repentinos labios secos, sin dejar de percatarme que Edward dirigió su mirada hacia ellos y dejó salir un sensual gruñido.

Pero había algo que me molestaba entre mis desordenados pensamientos. Era algo importante. Lo había planeado hoy en la mañana y… no me acuerdo. Tenía algo que decirle… o preguntarle… oh Dios, me encanta cuando besa mi cuello… mhmmm…

—Bella… —susurró en mi cuello, para después plantarme un húmedo beso en aquella piel sensible. Gemí—. Bella, ¿qué tal si nos encontramos hoy, después de clases?

—Mmm hmm… —acepté sin dudarlo. No había espacio para dudar.

—¿Qué tal si cenamos juntos? —siguió hablando, subiendo entre besos a mi oído.

—Si… seguro…

—Podríamos comer en tu departamento. Ordenamos comida a domicilio —sugirió, justo antes de succionar el lóbulo de mi oreja. ¡Oh!—. Así podremos después ingeniarnos con el postre…

—Ajá…

—Quizás comida india, o china…

China… si…

Espera… ¿china?

—¡China! —grité, cuando recordé lo que quería hablar con él.

Edward rió, aunque su voz estaba algo más ronca de lo normal.

—Ok, será china. Alguien está impaciente… —habló sensualmente, recordándome muy bien el tipo de cosas que podía hacer con algunas partes de su cuerpo.

_Bella, ahora es el momento para ejercer tu autocontrol. Por mucho que lo odies…_

Tomé aire y cerré los ojos, tratando de hacerle caso a mi voz interna.

—No, quiero decir que recordé lo quería pedirte —dije con los párpados muy apretados.

Si veía a Edward una vez más, mi autocontrol se iría directamente por el inodoro.

—Necesito que me acompañes a cenar con mi familia hoy en la noche —dije rápidamente, sin siquiera respirar.

Los mimos que estaba dedicando con tanto ahínco en mi cuello pararon abruptamente.

Abrí uno de mis ojos, preparándome para la reacción de Edward.

—¿Una cena… con tu familia? —asentí—. Quiero decir, ¿un espacio cerrado… en donde estará tu papá y yo en el mismo lugar? —volví a asentir, con una sonrisa tímida—. Amor, ¿recuerdas de lo que pasó ayer? Ya sabes… bragas, desnudos, condones, público y un padre muy, muy enojado.

—Lo sé —dije en un quejido—. Cuando acepté no estaba pensando correctamente. Estaba papá con serios problemas para respirar, y Sue con sus extrañas charlas sobre sexo, Seth molestando con bromas en doble sentido y Leah siendo una perra con todo, y yo sólo quise vengarme de alguna forma, nunca pensé que se me devolvería y…

—Hey, tranquila —cortó mis desvaríos mientras me abrazaba, aunque antes de esconder mi cara en su pecho pude ver en sus ojos que quería reír—. Si es importante para ti, creo que puedo hacer el esfuerzo. No hay necesidad de sufrir una embolia por ello.

Suspiré y esperé a que Edward tuviese razón. Una cena con mi familia no podía salir tan mal ¿no? Sólo iba a ser una hora de convivencia, comeríamos juntos como los adultos civilizados que somos y hablaríamos de temas neutrales, como la economía del país y los avances del gobierno. Nada del otro mundo.

—Supongo que podemos lograrlo —murmuré más para mí, pero Edward asintió y me besó en la sien.

Miré mi reloj y me percaté que ya me quedaban pocos minutos para que comenzaran las clases, más o menos los mismos que me demoraba en caminar desde el estacionamiento al salón, así que, aunque no quería, tuve que despedirme de Edward. Debo admitir que la despedida fue otra gran excusa para besar largamente a mi novio.

_Novio._

Sonaba tan lindo. Edward Cullen es mi novio. Creo que ni en mis fantasías más alocadas me imaginé encontrarme en una situación así. Claro, no podía decirles a las personas aún que él era mi novio, pero no impedía sentirme así de feliz. Él dijo que pronto todo esto iba a cambiar, tan pronto solucionara su bizarro problema de novias falsas y padres engañados. A mí sinceramente no me afectaba tanto como creí que lo haría, aunque culpaba el efecto deslumbrador de ciertos ojos verdes.

"_Feliz, feliz, feliz…"_ Cantaba mentalmente camino al salón de clases. Me sentía como aquellas protagonistas de películas de Disney, en donde cantan y bailan al mismo tiempo. Sólo me faltaba mi séquito de conejitos y pájaros multicolores para completar el cuadro.

Bueno, eso y una buena voz. La mía apestaba.

—¡Hola Bella!

Genial, ahí se va mi buen humor.

—Hola Jess —respondí de forma escueta.

—Hey, Bella. Te ves linda hoy —dijo Mike, incomodándome hasta niveles insospechados. Ese chico siempre lograba querer sacarme la piel sólo para no escuchar sus irritantes comentarios.

Jess, al escuchar a Mike, hizo una extraña mueca con la boca, pero la disimuló justo antes que cualquiera pudiese preguntarle el por qué.

Yo lo sabía, por supuesto. Mike tenía esa extraña fascinación por invitarme a salir sin importarle las veces que yo le decía que no. Jessica le gustaba Mike, por ende, me odiaba en secreto. Estaba segura.

—Gracias… supongo. ¿No ha llegado el profesor aún? —cambié de tema.

—No. Hablando de profesores… —oh, oh. La mirada calculadora de Jessica indicaba que algo indiscreto iba a salir de su venenosa boca— ¿Edward Cullen aún te ayuda en biología?

—Ehm… sí. Ya sabes… biología es mi karma —mentí descaradamente.

Jessica aireó su cabello en un gesto rápido con una de sus manos y miró sus uñas, como si estuviese aburrida a morir.

—Supongo que sabes que Edward tiene novia. Él y la _señorita perfecta_ han sido novios desde que tengo memoria. En todas las fiestas del hospital se les veía juntos. Son prácticamente inseparables.

Sabía que la rubia que tenía frente a mí era de comentarios malintencionados, pero no dejé pasar la acidez de sus palabras al nombrar a Rosalie. Era como si de verdad tuviese problemas con ella, como si fuese _personal_.

No admitiría frente a ella que, aunque sé que Edward no veía a su supuesta novia hace mucho tiempo y yo era ahora su novia oficial, lo que Jess me dijo dolió de la misma manera.

—Si, supongo que lo dijo.

Afortunadamente el profesor llegó y tuvimos que entrar a clases. Jessica Stanley siempre provocaba que me sintiese así de… incómoda. Es como si siempre tratara de ser el centro de atención, y si no lo lograba, pues se desquitaba con cualquiera que estuviese frente a ella. Si fuese mi decisión, podía quedarse con el insistente de Mike y sus adulaciones sin fundamento. A mí definitivamente no me gustaban.

Cuando estaba en la mitad de la clase, mi celular vibró en el bolsillo de mi pantalón. Lo saqué disimuladamente y lo abrí.

Un mensaje… de Jake.

Mi corazón saltó de su lugar y casi podía jurar que portaba un brillante carmín en mis mejillas. Sopesé la infinidad de posibilidades de las que el mensaje podía tratar, pero finalmente me rendí ante la curiosidad y abrí el texto.

"_B, me gustaría encontrarme contigo hoy. Llámame. Jake."_

¿Quería encontrarse conmigo? No podía ni pensar en mirarlo a la cara sin caer en la completa mortificación. Mi vergüenza alcanzaba límites que ni siquiera yo sabía que podían existir. Pero sabía que era necesario ver a Jake, al menos para disculparme con él ante la situación en que él se encontró.

Tomé mi celular y le mandé un mensaje en respuesta.

"_Salgo de clases en una hora más. ¿Puedes para entonces?"_

Mordisqueé mi labio superior y miré intensamente el aparato, ignorando completamente la voz del profesor. Ni siquiera pasaron cinco minutos para recibir mi respuesta.

"_Claro, te encuentro en la cafetería de tu universidad. Nos vemos."_

Definitivamente la concentración escapó de mis prioridades. Sentía que los minutos pasaban más lentos que de costumbre. No sé cuántas veces miré el reloj de la pared en el tiempo de clases que me quedaba. Analicé una infinidad de veces en irme antes de clases alegando malestar, pero por alguna extraña razón no quería salir del salón. Es como si los nervios impedían el movimiento de mis músculos.

Cuando terminaron las clases agarré todas mis cosas a una rapidez alarmante y salí de ahí sin siquiera plantearme la opción de despedirme por cortesía de mis compañeros.

Caminé a paso rápido por el campus y llegué a la cafetería algo jadeante. Me llené de valor y con una última bocanada de aire abrí la puerta e ingresé al edificio.

Al entrar dirigí mi mirada a mi alrededor, tratando de buscar a Jake entre la muchedumbre. Era casi hora de almuerzo, así que había varias personas sentadas y hablando. Justo al lado de uno de los pilares, al fondo de la cafetería, Jake se irguió en su total estatura y me hizo señas para que me acercara.

Entre paso y paso, mientras me acercaba a mi amigo, traté de calmar mis nervios y pensar en algo razonable para decirle. Si, la situación en que todos nos encontramos el día anterior fue definitivamente incómoda, pero no debía sentir tantas emociones antes de hablar con Jake. Me había equivocado en olvidar nuestro desayuno, y en eso me sentía culpable, sin embargo había algo más que me molestaba. Algo que no lograba descifrar completamente.

—Hey —saludó, con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Hey —le secundé, sin saber realmente qué decir.

Jake levantó una de las sillas e invitó a sentarme junto a él. Cuando estuvimos ambos sentados, él alcanzó un café y lo dejó frente a mí.

Suspiré. Un repentino _deja vu_ llegó a mí. Al parecer para el sexo masculino estaba hoy empeñado en obsequiarme café. Primero Edward y ahora Jake.

Jake carraspeó, claramente con la intención de hablar. Yo tomé un pequeño sorbo de café, evitando su mirada.

—Así que… tú y Cullen, ¿eh?

—Uhm… si, así parece —respondí nerviosa.

Jake tomó un sorbo de su propio café. Se veía… ¿apenado?

—Eso es… bueno. Parece un buen chico. Espero que te trate bien —despegó la mirada de su vaso y me miró intensamente—. Si no lo hace, puedes decírmelo y yo arreglaré cuentas. No quiero que te haga daño. Puedes decírmelo, somos… _amigos_.

La palabra "amigos" sonó algo forzada. Fue así como me di cuenta el por qué estaba tan nerviosa. Antes que todo pasara y que Edward me pidiese ser su novia, Jake se estaba comportando algo extraño. Era su actitud la que me ponía nerviosa, esa incertidumbre de "amigos" o "algo más" me estaba volviendo loca.

—No te preocupes, Jake. Está bien, te aseguro que Edward es bueno.

Él asintió, pero frunció su entrecejo y miró hacia otro lado.

Tenía que hablarlo con él, no podía quedar en la duda. Debía aclararle que él era mi muy querido amigo, pero nada más. Se lo había dicho cuando nos conocimos, pero quizás necesitaba volver a decirlo para que quedara más claro.

—Jake…

—Bella…

Reímos nerviosamente al hablar al mismo tiempo.

Esto era más difícil de lo que pensé.

—Tú primero —dije, tratando de ganar unos cuantos segundos para ordenar mis ideas.

—Uhm… está bien. Yo sólo quería decirte que siento mucho en irrumpir ayer a tu departamento. Fue mi error —dijo, rascándose la nuca, claramente nervioso.

—Oh, Jake. No es tu culpa, yo olvidé nuestro desayuno.

—No, eso no era lo que quería decir. Fui yo el que organicé la gran masa de personas que llegaron a tu puerta —carraspeó y me miró con disculpa—. Quizás si te lo hubiese terminado de decir, nada hubiese pasado.

¿"_Terminado de decir_"?

—¿Decir qué, Jake? —pregunté confundida.

—Pues, que mi papá conoce a tu papá, Bella. De Forks. Ellos son muy amigos y por alguna razón cósmica, sus hijos se conocieron en una ciudad extremadamente habitada —me miró con una pequeña sonrisa y continuó—. Lo había descubierto unos días atrás, cuando hablaba con Billy. Dijo que él y Charlie, tu papá, conversaban sobre sus hijos. Ambos coincidieron en el lugar en donde vivíamos. Mi padre, al contarme otras cosas sobre una tal Isabella, llegué a la conclusión que hablábamos de la misma persona.

—Eso es… mucha coincidencia —dije perpleja. Era demasiada información para asimilar.

—¡Lo sé! Cuando me aseguré que eras hija de Charlie, yo lo llamé por teléfono y hablé directamente con él. Después de un buen rato, dijo que Sue quería visitar a su hija por su cumpleaños, al igual que mi papá y mi hermana, quienes querían venir a LA para visitarme. Así que organizamos algo así como un _encuentro sorpresa _—sonrió con tristeza y me miró—. ¿Lo ves? Mi error.

Wow. Jake se había tomado varias molestias para reencontrar a nuestras familias.

Eso me hacía sentir incluso peor.

—Hay algo que no entiendo —dije confundida— ¿Cómo nunca nos encontramos en Forks?

—Te aseguro que me hice la misma pregunta. Después de mucho pensar y analizar, llegué a la conclusión que si te hubiese visto en las calles de Forks no lo olvidaría, estaba seguro. Pero después viendo las fechas me di cuenta que yo me había ido el mismo año en que tu llegaste al pueblo. Mala suerte ¿eh?

De pronto recordé que Charlie siempre salía de pesca con sus amigos, uno de ellos se llamaba… Billy… Billy Black.

—¡Oh! ¡Tú eres el pequeño Jacob!

—Seh, nunca me gustó que me llamaran así. Crecí, ¿sabes? —bromeó, alzando una ceja.

—Lo siento —murmuré, comiéndome la sonrisa que amenazaba por escapar.

Ahora comprendía todo. Todavía me costaba unir los recuerdos de las historias que contaba Charlie sobre "el pequeño Jacob" y el hombre que conocí en Los Ángeles.

Jake tenía razón, esta era una coincidencia muy grande. No nos conocimos en Forks, que es un pueblo extremadamente pequeño, pero llegamos a conocernos acá en Los Ángeles, en donde ni siquiera los vecinos llegan a conocerse en absoluto.

Era impresionante.

—Pero quiero que quede en mi defensa que sí traté de decírtelo. Una vez me dijiste que no te gustaban las sorpresas, así que pensé en que quizás sería mejor que lo supieses todo y después simplemente fingieras sorpresa cuando llegásemos.

Enarqué una ceja.

—¿Si? No recuerdo que lo hayas mencionado.

—La noche del bar, Bella. Estaba por decírtelo, cuando la chica Cullen me arrastró a la mesa de unas chicas.

Recuerdo el bar… los saludos… Edward extremadamente sexy… entrar y saludar a Jake… la canción… hablar con él… ¡Oh!

_¿Sabes? Hay algo que me gustaría decirte, algo que supe hace muy poco._

¿Sería eso?

_Yo… tengo que decirte algo. Es sobre tú y yo y lo supe hace muy poco, creo que deberías saber que…_

Si Alice no nos hubiese interrumpido, Jake me habría contado todo. Yo la dejé porque pensé que él me diría algo sobre sus sentimientos, algo romántico.

Mierda.

Me equivoqué monumentalmente.

—Lo siento tanto, Jake, de verdad. Nunca pensé que me dirías algo así.

Estaba tan confundida, todo era demasiado.

¿Eso quería decir que los sentimientos de Jake hacia mí eran imaginaciones mías?

Pero, ¿y la canción? ¿También fue mi imaginación? ¿Malinterpreté una letra inocente?

—¿Y qué pensaste que diría?

Territorio peligroso.

—Tonterías. No es nada. —traté de evadir su pregunta.

—No, Bella. Anda, dímelo. No puede ser tan malo —sonrió de forma cómplice, como si le fuese a decir una travesura.

—Estaba confundida, Jake. Lo siento. Todo pasó tan rápido y después vino Edward y… me confundí —suspiré—. Puede que haya pensado que…que… quizás… te confesarías… a mí.

—Oh.

—Sí.

Mis mejillas estaban extremadamente calientes. Evité la mirada de Jake, jugando con los dedos en mi regazo.

—Fue muy tonto de mi parte. Somos amigos, no debí asumir algo así —traté de disculparme.

—Está bien, Bella. Lo entiendo. Ahora viéndolo en retrospectiva entiendo tu posición. Quizás fui demasiado vago en lo que quería decir.

Levanté mi mirada y me percaté que Jake estaba, al igual que yo, con la mirada en sus manos, y jugando con sus dedos.

Estaba incómodo.

De pronto levantó la vista y me miró con cierta emoción que no logré definir.

—Te aseguro que no es así como yo confieso mis sentimientos. Y comprendo que me quieres como amigo, me lo dijiste cuando recién nos conocimos, Bella. No te preocupes por mí. No quiero nada más que tu amistad. Además, ahora estás con Cullen y te ves muy feliz.

—Sí, lo estoy.

—Me alegro —sonrió como mi amigo, como recordaba que lo hacía cuando estábamos juntos. Esa sonrisa de niño, que contrastaba con su gran cuerpo de hombre.

Sin embargo, no dejaba de picarme ese sentimiento de duda. Siempre hemos sido amigos y nunca me he replanteado la idea de avanzar nuestra relación, mucho menos ahora que estoy con Edward. Pero no podía dejar de pensar que él sentía algo más por mí. No era por su actitud, ya que la mayoría del tiempo nos llevábamos muy bien y sonreía en todo momento. Era esas veces que se quedaba pensando en algo, o unas cuantas miradas que lo atrapaba de soslayo… ahí era cuando me cuestionaba sus reales sentimientos.

Pero él me había dicho que sólo quería mi amistad y la verdad era que me gustaba Jake como amigo.

Quizás eran imaginaciones mías y todo pasaría con el tiempo.

Eso esperaba.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Bien, todo vuelve a la normalidad. Tengo pc nuevito y podré volver a actualizar con más regularidad. Lamento a las chicas que me dejaron reviews en el capi pasado y no les contesté, pero creo que prefirieron que actualizara inmediatamente en vez de devolver comentarios antes de eso. De ahora en adelante responderé como lo hacía antes.**

**Bueno, este capi fue más explicativo que otra cosa. La historia se pondrá mejor, lo prometo.**

**Próximo capítulo… el cumpleaños de Leah, obviamente. Tengo grandes planes para ese capi. ;)**

**¡Nos leemos!**


	21. Cena Familiar

**Los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. La trama relatada es de mi autoría.**

* * *

**21. CENA FAMILIAR**

**Edward POV:**

_**20:30 – Hospital Saint Vincent**_

—No te ves_ tan_ mal. En serio, Edward. Sólo es un poco de…. uhm… ¡¿es que nadie trabaja acá?... solo estás algo hinchado…

Bella gritaba a enfermeras y me hablaba al mismo tiempo, agregándole incluso más dificultad para mi absoluta comprensión. En el estado en que estaba ni siquiera podía entender completamente mis propios pensamientos.

Yo sólo quería cerrar los ojos y olvidar el desastre de hoy. Estaba cansado, física y mentalmente.

¿Creí que la cena iba a ser una completa catástrofe? Sí. ¿Pensé que terminaría en el hospital? Estaba en mis teorías. Pero… ¿en algún momento se me ocurrió que el resultado de la velada fuera de _esta_ manera? Definitivamente no.

Jamás lo vi venir.

.

**.**

_**18:10 – Mi casa**_

Bien, podía hacer esto. No era nada del otro mundo. Simplemente iría, comería, hablaría de forma mínima y me vendría a casa.

No hay nada de malo en eso.

Nada qué temer.

Sólo es una cena con la familia de mi novia.

Sí. Así es.

Entonces… ¿por qué estaba tan aterrado?

Me miré en el espejo y pasé los dedos por mi cabello por enésima vez, maldiciéndolo por no quedarse en su estúpido lugar.

—Deja de hacer eso, Edward. Despeinarás tu cabello incluso más que de costumbre.

Miré a mi hermana por el reflejo. Ella estaba apoyada en el umbral de la puerta que limitaba entre mi habitación y el baño, cruzada de brazos y con una ceja alzada.

Alice tenía razón. No había nada que hacer con ese problema. Si no lo había domado en mis 21 años de vida, no podía pretender que justo hoy encontrara la cura al _despeinado crónico_. Soplé hacia arriba, mirando cómo se movía levemente uno de mis mechones y acepté lo inevitable.

Tenía otros problemas mucho más importantes que ése.

—Supongo que no tienes un regalo para Leah, ¿no es así?

¿Un regalo para Leah?

—¿No? —sonó más a pregunta que afirmación.

—Edward —reprendió, como si le estuviese hablando a un niño— ¿cómo piensas ir a una cena de cumpleaños si no le llevas un presente?

—¿Y tú cómo sabes todo esto? No recuerdo haberte contado —respondí algo enojado conmigo mismo en no pensar en ese detalle.

—Porque hablé con Bella, por supuesto —dijo contenta, dando un saltito—. No te preocupes, anticipé esta situación y compré algo para Leah. Lo dejé en tu cama, junto con la ropa que te pondrás.

—Alice, ya estoy vestido —señalé lo obvio.

—No, no lo estás. No puedes usar negro para una cena con la familia de tu novia —me miré en el espejo y no vi nada malo a mi camisa negra; pero justo antes que replicara, mi hermana habló—. Te ves bien, hermanito, no lo dudes, pero te ves _"bien-chico-malo"_ y necesitamos que te veas_ "bien-bien"_.

Estaba demasiado nervioso como para preocuparme en _tratar_ de entender los razonamientos de Alice. Caminé a mi habitación y tomé toda la ropa que estaba sobre mi cama. Hice que ella se fuera, alegándole que quería vestirme, pero la verdad es que los constantes "consejos" que me estaba dando ya me estaba produciendo dolor de cabeza.

Antes de salir me preocupé en tomar la pequeña caja rectangular que Alice había dejado. Tenía un moño rosado en el centro y una etiqueta de "Feliz Cumpleaños" con letras doradas a un lado. No sabía lo que era, pero era mejor llevar algo que no tenía idea qué había dentro, a simplemente no llevar nada en absoluto.

.

.

**18:30**

Cuando manejaba camino al departamento de Bella no podía dejar de pensar que este era un gran error.

Tenía un horrible presentimiento, y no era sólo por la pistola que cargaba el padre de mi novia. Simplemente era una sensación en mi cuerpo que no se iba.

Me daban escalofríos pensar en todas las cosas que podían suceder mal.

Cuando Bella apareció por la entrada de su edificio en un vestido verde oscuro hasta las rodillas y un pequeño chaleco sobre ella, mis pensamientos se desviaron de su rumbo original hacia otros más agradables. Ella se veía hermosa. Divina.

Di grandes zancadas hacia ella y la tomé de la cintura, plantándole un beso sin contemplaciones. Ella se sorprendió al comienzo, pero no tardó en afirmarse de mis hombros y acompañar sus labios a mis propios movimientos.

Cuando el aire se agotó, me separé de ella levemente y apoyé mi frente a la suya.

—¿Hay alguna posibilidad de escaparnos de esto? —pregunté con esperanza.

—Ya quisiera —murmuró, sonriéndome con disculpa.

Le di un corto beso en los labios y le tomé su mano, llevándola camino a mi volvo. Abrí su puerta y le hice entrar con un suspiro de resignación.

Cuando me senté en el asiento de piloto, Bella tomó mi mano y le dio un suave apretón.

—Lo siento —susurró apenada. Su expresión facial gritaba la palabra "culpa".

—¡No Bella!, no lo hagas —me apuré en decir—. No hay problema, está bien. Sólo estoy algo nervioso, ya se me pasará.

No quería admitirle a mi novia que su padre me asustaba más allá de los límites normales… me haría parecer una nena.

Besé sus nudillos uno a uno y dejé que su mano descansara en mi muslo, acariciando su dorso de ella de vez en cuando mientras manejaba.

.

.

_**18:45 – Fuera del Restaurante Chino**_

Llegamos al restaurante más rápido de lo que esperé. Después de estacionar, ayudé a Bella a salir del auto y caminamos juntos a la entrada del local. Aún faltaban 15 minutos para la hora estipulada, así que decidimos esperar un rato y tomar aire fresco.

_Cualquier cosa con tal de aplazar aquel momento…_

Me dediqué a mirar las calles, los avisos, las personas que pasaban, las motas de polvo. Mi mente era un caos.

Un movimiento repentino me sacó de mi auto-sufrimiento. Bella se paró frente a mí y subió sus brazos a mis hombros, peinando suavemente mi cabello. Solté un suspiro de satisfacción y cerré los ojos con gozo.

—Mhmm… se siente bien —susurré contra sus labios.

Bella me besó suavemente, succionando mi labio inferior. La tomé de la cintura y la pegué a mi cuerpo, deleitándome de esos preciados instantes en donde el mundo dejaba de girar y los relojes detenían el paso de los segundos.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —preguntó después de unos cuantos besos.

—Quizás necesito probar más de tu técnica tranquilizadora… —la acerqué más a mi cuerpo, sonriendo por primera vez en toda la tarde.

Bella rió conmigo. Aquella tensión que sentía anteriormente había disminuido drásticamente, hasta el punto de no recordar muy bien la razón del por qué debería estar nervioso.

De pronto una suave melodía se escuchó entre nosotros… ¿acaso estaba tan ensimismado en Bella, que ahora podía oír música cuando estaba con ella?

Bien, eso fue bastante cursi de mi parte.

Bella se separó de mí y revolvió su bolsito, sacando finalmente su celular.

_Oh… eso era…_

—Es papá —dijo—. Dame un segundo.

Caminó unos cuantos pasos, acercando aquel aparatito a su oreja.

Estaba viendo cada pequeño movimiento de mi novia —por muy psicópata que suene— cuando escuché a alguien a mi espalda, llamándome. Giré mi cuerpo por inercia y me encontré con aquel chico que vi en el bar la otra noche, el que dijo salir con la hermana de Bella.

—Hola… Embry —dije finalmente, cuando logré recordar su nombre.

—Mierda, Edward. ¿Estás tan cagado de miedo que yo? —comentó con un deje de pánico—. Siento que mi puto corazón está taladrando mi pecho en este momento.

Comprendía el sentimiento, pero creo que Bella había hecho un muy buen trabajo en calmarme.

—En realidad… creo que no —respondí con orgullo.

—Hombre, no sabes lo mucho que te admiro en este momento. Si estuviese en tu situación yo estaría en otro estado en este preciso instante. A mí al menos me vieron con ropa —ok, culparía al nerviosismo por ese comentario—. En serio, eres mi héroe ahora mismo. Eres lo máximo.

_De acueeeerdo… incómodo._

—No, Embry, no lo es —Leah apareció desde algún lugar con cara de pocos amigos—. Edward definitivamente no es lo máximo. Él es… lo _anti-máximo_, eso es lo que es.

—Qué gusto de verte otra vez, Leah —dibujé mi mayor sonrisa irónica—. Tan dulce como siempre.

Esa chica me molía los nervios.

—¿Ah, sí? —Leah levantó ambas cejas en forma de falso asombro y sonrió malignamente—. Te contaré algo más dulce aún. ¿Sabes quién tiene muchas ganas de verte? Sip, papá Swan. ¿No quieres saludarlo, Edward?

Iba a replicar algo realmente mordaz, pero afortunadamente Bella llegó a nuestro lado e interrumpió las ácidas palabras que estaban por salir de mi boca.

Pero rescataba algo bueno de la situación: por mucho que temiese la aparición de la completa familia de Bella —especialmente su padre— no estaba tiritando como hoja de papel, tal como lo hacía Embry.

Al menos yo temía con algo de masculinidad.

.

.

_**19:05 – Restaurante de Comida China, Hao Chi**_

—Hola papá.

¿Es demasiado patético si no levanto la cabeza por el resto de la velada?

Sentía la mirada de Charlie Swan como si fuese una lucecita roja de francotirador. Sus abundantes cejas marrones estaban extremadamente juntas, asimilando a una gran cuncuna con muchas patas, justo sobre sus ojos. Tenía una vena palpitante en su sien izquierda y un pequeño tic en el ojo de ese mismo lado, mirando directamente en mi dirección.

No dijo nada. No necesitaba decirlo.

Si… Charlie Swan me aterraba. No había duda de eso.

—¿E-e-entremos? —sugirió Bella, tratando de llamar la atención de su padre.

Charlie sólo gruñó en respuesta.

Sue, la pareja de Charlie y madre de Leah, asintió con una mirada amable. Seth no contestó, estaba demasiado ocupado mirando hacia arriba con la boca muy abierta y señalando "lo alto que es el edificio", "los colores que tiene el restaurante" o "si atenderían chinos que practican karate".

Ese chico sí que era algo especial.

Entramos a un pequeño vestíbulo, adornado con grandes dibujos de mujeres orientales en kimono y algunos jarrones de notorio origen chino. En un gran mesón una dulce viejecilla de varios años se asomó y nos sonrió, achicando más sus ojos.

—¡Hey, los que venden comida china son chinos! —dijo Seth en un susurro algo fuerte y muy alegre.

—Idiota. Por supuesto que los hacen —Leah golpeó a Seth en el brazo con su puño y rodó los ojos.

—¡Ow! No es tan obvio —dijo Seth, sobándose el lugar adolorido—. En Forks el señor Smith es el que tiene el local de comida china, ¡y él es de Oklahoma!

Leah hizo un intento de replicar, pero justo en ese momento aquella mujer que estaba en el mesón se nos acercó y saludó efusivamente.

—¡Bienvenidos al _lestaulant _Hao Chi! _Espelo_ que _disfluten_ su estadía _pol _acá. Tenemos una _glan_ _valiedad_ de platos _pala_ todos los gustos. Pasen _pol favol_, una _mesela_ los _atendelá_ —dijo todo demasiado rápido y con un marcado acento oriental, difícil de entender.

Seth rió tontamente… al menos hasta que Leah le palmeó la cabeza con fuerza.

—¡Que se _divieltan_! —gritó la señora a nuestras espaldas.

Me recordaba algo a mi hermana con toda esa energía y buen humor.

Si, se podría decir que era una versión de Alice más vieja y con acento chino.

Caminamos por entre las mesas. No había mucha gente, pero era de esperar; estábamos en día de semana y ahora las personas cuando quieren comida china prefieren pedirla a domicilio y no venir a restaurantes. Además, ya son poco usuales las comidas familiares.

Finalmente llegamos a una mesa situada al centro del local. Levanté la silla de Bella y la ayudé a sentarse, esperando que Charlie Swan viese aquel gesto caballeroso de mi parte. Necesitaba todos los puntos que pudiese ganar.

Cada uno se fue sentando en sus respectivos asientos, yo fui el último en sentarme. Quedé al lado de Leah y poco más allá estaba Embry, tiritando como si tuviese Parkinson. Al lado de Bella estaba Seth, hablándole de quién sabe qué.

Pero no me percaté, hasta que levanté la vista, que justo frente a mí estaba la mirada inquisidora del padre de mi novia.

El padre de mi novia…. él que me vio desnudo… con su hija única.

¿Soy yo, o el aire del lugar de pronto se acabó?

.

.

**19:15 **

—Bienvenidos al restaurante Hao Chi. Soy Mel, su camarera.

Una chica, de no más de 16 años, nos estaba entregando los menús. Su voz sonaba realmente monótona, como si estuviese aburrida a morir. Sus ojos —rasgados, al igual que aquella mujer en el mesón del vestíbulo— estaban delineados intensamente de color negro. Tenía un piercing en su nariz y, al sostener la libreta en sus manos, me percaté que sus uñas también estaban coloreadas de negro.

—¿Practicas karate? —preguntó Seth con voz soñadora.

Mel lo miró con cara de pocos amigos, negando lentamente su cabeza.

—Oh, qué pena. Yo pensé que todos los chinos lo hacían, que era algo así como su tradición.

—¡Seth! —reprendió Sue—. Estás siendo maleducado con la señorita.

—En realidad, son los japoneses los que practican karate por tradición —respondió la chica, con deje de burla.

—Oh, lástima —Seth se encogió de hombros, sin darse por aludido. Cambió de tema rápidamente, hablándole otra vez a nuestra mesera—. ¿Y tu nombre significa algo espiritual en tu país? Ya sabes, ¿algo como "viento en la montaña", "sabiduría infinita", "flor de loto" o algo así?

La muchacha suspiró y casi podía ver los números sobre su cabeza, contando hasta diez para no perder la paciencia.

—No —respondió con voz restringida—. _Mel_ es diminutivo de Melanie. ¿Desean pedir ahora? —preguntó lo último mirándonos a todos, claramente tratando de evitar las preguntas de Seth.

A mí en realidad no me molestaron. Cualquier cosa con tal de llevar la conversación a niveles más simples y poco ásperos, como mi relación con Bella, o la pistola de Charlie en mi cabeza, todo estaba bien.

Sip, que Seth siga hablando.

—Muchas gracias, cariño. Veremos qué queremos y después pediremos —dijo Sue, y la chica se fue aliviada, escapando de nuestra mesa.

Me gustaría hacer eso…

Miré a Charlie Swan de soslayo, sólo para asegurarme que no estuviese planeando el mejor ángulo para un buen tiro. Él me miraba fijamente —¿Es que acaso no hay nada mejor que ver?— y su boca era una perfecta línea recta.

Levanté el menú entre nosotros, creando una barrera.

—Edward, ¿qué haces?

Miré hacia Bella, quien tenía el ceño levemente fruncido.

—¿Yo? Nada, nada. Yo sólo miro el menú. Sí, eso es. Mhmm… muchas cosas deliciosas para comer.

Bien, hasta yo me di cuenta lo desesperada que sonó mi voz, aún en un murmullo.

Bella se coló en mi pequeño refugio de papel, acercando su cara a la mía. Podía oler su delicioso perfume de rosas y su respiración cosquilleaba en mi piel.

—¿Estás… —murmuró—… estás asustado?

Tenía varias opciones para negar aquella pregunta. Podía optar por la indignación "¡Por supuesto que no!", responder con una pregunta "¿Cómo puedes decir eso de mí?", el sarcasmo "Claro, me muero del susto. Mira cómo tiemblo" o palabras ininteligibles "¿Yo? Pfff, que yo voy a… nhaaa… tú crees que… pfff…". Pero en realidad estaba demasiado aterrorizado para usar cualquiera de ellas.

—Si —admití quejumbrosamente—. Tu papá me tiene a bordes de un ataque cardiaco.

Bella rió disimuladamente, tapándolo con una tos repentina. La miré feo y ella sólo me sonrió con dulzura.

—Edward… estás siendo melodramático, creo que esto está resultando mejor de lo que esperaba. Papá no te ha gritado una sola vez.

¿Y se supone que eso era bueno?

No quería saber cómo era lo malo.

—Hey, ustedes dos, ¿qué hacen escondidos ahí, detrás del menú? Estamos en un lugar familiar, ¿saben? Hay niños por acá.

_Leeeeeah…_

Recompuse mi semblante lo mejor que podía, sonriendo como sé que puedo hacerlo. _Salí_ del menú y miré a mi _querida _cuñada.

—Leah, qué bueno que lo preguntas —hablé con falsa alegría. Me merecía un puto Oscar por mi brillante actuación y capacidad improvisadora—. Estábamos hablando del regalo que te trajimos por tu cumpleaños. Te encantará.

Esperaba que así fuese.

Leah me miró con incredulidad, levantando una ceja y con una sonrisa que decía "¿y ahora qué harás, avergonzarte aún más frente a la familia de tu novia?"

Si, podía leerlo. En momentos de tensión se puede hacer cualquier cosa. Punto.

Saqué aquella caja que me dejó Alice y deposité toda mi confianza en ella. Todos en la mesa me estaban mirando y por primera vez en mi vida sentí pánico escénico.

Leah tomó el paquete con superioridad y lo dejó en la mesa, frente a ella. Me miró justo antes de abrir la caja y sonrió socarronamente, esperando ver un desastre.

No sucedió.

Al sacar la tapa, ella miró con incredulidad hacia la caja, hacia mí, y otra vez hacia la caja.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué es, Leah? Nos matas del suspenso —dijo Sue con una sonrisa.

—Es… es… una pañoleta.

¿Una pañoleta? Mataré a mi hermana…

—No es _sólo _una pañoleta —señaló Embry, hablando por primera vez en la velada—. La vimos el otro día en el centro comercial. Juraría que Leah dejó la marca de su cara en la vitrina cuando lo vio. Fue amor a primera vist-

—Sí. Quiero decir, me gustó _algo_ —le cortó, restándole importancia con un movimiento de mano.

No podía mentir, conocía esa mirada de "compradora maniática". Mi hermana siempre la tiene cuando vuelve a casa llena de bolsas.

—¿Algo? Prácticamente lloraste cuando dijeron que no estaba en oferta y tenías que pagar el precio original. Al parecer era costoso ¡ow!

Sonó un fuerte golpe por debajo de la mesa y Embry se encorvó en su posición.

—Como sea. Gracias —soltó rápidamente, con indiferencia.

Já. Edward 1 – Leah 0.

Bella me apretó mi mano y cuando me giré, ella me guiñó el ojo.

Tenía que agradecerle más tarde a mi queridísima hermana. Escuchar un "gracias" de parte de la _malvada hermanastra_ no tiene precio.

.

.

**19:30**

—¿Ya desean ordenar?

Charlie Swan aún no se dignaba a decir una sola palabra. Sentía que sería como aquella leyenda de la mujer con pelo de serpientes, que si la ves a los ojos te conviertes en una estatua de sal. Acá sería lo mismo, pero con la voz. También tenía el fuerte presentimiento que si eso pasaba, Charlie correría hacia mi estatua y la llevaría a un callejón sucio y maloliente, la empujaría para que se rompiese y bailaría en ella, mientras los perros vagabundos mean encima.

—Sí, querida. Queremos siete arroz chaufán, dos carnes mongolianas, un cerdo cantonés, un pollo… —Sue enumeró nuestros pedidos a la mesera.

Me acerqué disimuladamente a Bella, inclinándome en mi silla como si estuviese estirando mis músculos.

—Bella —susurré— ¿es bueno o malo que tu padre no haya hablado desde que llegó?

—Bueno —dijo inmediatamente, pero después arrugó el entrecejo, pensándolo mejor—. No, malo. Espera… definitivamente bueno. O puede que un poco malo —se mordió el labio, afligida.

Genial. Simplemente… genial.

—Mel —dijo Seth. Nuestra mesera miró en su dirección con una completa expresión de exasperación—. ¿Hablas chino? ¿Puedes decir algo en chino?

La chica dijo algo rápidamente, cambiando las entonaciones y fonéticas al hablar.

—¡Eso es tan genial! —exclamó Seth como un completo crío—. ¿Y qué dijiste?

—No lo quieres saber.

Y con eso la muchacha se fue, dejando a Seth entre confundido y maravillado.

—Me agrada —comentó Leah.

—A mí también me agrada —secundó Seth con alegría, completamente ajeno a lo recién ocurrido.

—Charlie —dijo Sue, y el simple hecho de mencionar el nombre del padre de Bella hizo que diera un respingo en mi silla—. Bella comentó que Edward está estudiando Medicina, al igual que ella, pero él ya terminó las clases esenciales. Él ahora va al hospital, ¿no es así, Edward?

Sue miró en mi dirección, claramente esperando una respuesta de mi parte. Me armé de valor y me dirigí a ella —sólo a ella, sin mirar a _cierta _persona que estaba a su lado—, sonriéndole por cortesía.

—Así es, Sue. Este año comencé las clases prácticas en el Hospital General de LA.

Fin de mi respuesta.

¿Qué? El que no conoce a Charlie Swan podría opinar que estaba siendo un quejica con todo este tema, pero en realidad ese hombre era de temer. La forma en que te mira… ¡uf!, dan escalofríos.

—Oh, eso es muy interesante. También supe que te va muy bien. Bella dijo que has sido ayudante en varias asignaturas.

¿Sue estaba tratando de… hacerme ver bien?

Eso era muy considerado de su parte… y también incómodo.

Bella se percató de mi reacción.

—Sue, estás incomodando a Edward —dijo con las mejillas coloradas.

Yo sonreí por lo adorable que se veía, pero de pronto recordé que estaba en una cena con su padre e inmediatamente mi mirada se dirigió hacia él. Charlie aún me miraba intensamente, quizás maquinando las mil y una formas de sacarme partes de mi cuerpo sólo con una cuchara.

Era aterrador. Cuando lo veía es como si fuese de esas pinturas tenebrosas retratadas, en donde sientes que te miran desde donde te ubiques. Sus ojos siempre te siguen.

—Oh, Bella. Creo que pasamos la etapa de la incomodidad —dijo Leah con malicia—. ¿No es así, Edward?

Entrecerré los ojos y pensé en cosas no muy agradables hacia Leah. Ella me sonrió y parpadeó con aires inocentes.

Me excusé para ir al baño, aunque era una patética excusa para salir de ahí y respirar tranquilo por algunos preciados minutos.

Después de mojarme un poco la cara, mirarme al espejo, pasearme unas cuantas veces por la habitación y repetir la misma secuencia unas cuantas veces, salí del baño y caminé hacia la mesa.

Antes de girar por el pasillo y encaminarme al salón, se me ocurrió una idea brillante. Una pequeña lamparilla se encendió justo sobre mi cabeza y casi podía ver un diablillo en mi hombro izquierdo restregándose las manos y riendo con malicia.

Me acerqué al mesón del vestíbulo. Aquella adorable ancianita aún estaba ahí, así que preparé mi mejor sonrisa y me acerqué a ella. Después de algunas charlas triviales y uno que otro piropo de mi parte, expuse mi inquietud hacia ella.

—¡_Pol_ supuesto, _quelido_ _huáng_! Yo misma me_ encalgalé _que todo esté listo. No te _pleocupes_.

—Muchas gracias, señora Fa. A ella le encantará, se lo aseguro.

—_Pol_ supuesto que así _selá_ —respondió con entusiasmo.

Yo sonreí y me giré en mis talones, caminando alegremente hacia los demás. Mi humor había cambiado drásticamente después de formular mi pequeño plan, prácticamente silbaba de lo tranquilo que me sentía.

Oh, sí. El resto de la velada será de lo más _interesante_.

.

.

**20:05**

—¿Por qué sonríes así? —preguntó Bella en un susurro disimulado.

La chica que nos había atendido ya estaba sirviendo los platos.

Yo sólo negué con la cabeza, sin lograr despegar la sonrisa de mis labios.

_Será tan genial…_

—¡Hey, Mel! —gritó Seth a la mesera antes de que se fuera. La muchacha se giró y prácticamente lanzaba dagas de sus muy delineados ojos—. Mel, ¿puedes traer ketchup?

La pobre chica, con su autocontrol en niveles críticos, asintió suavemente y le mostró una mueca con la boca, la que suponía, trataba de ser sonrisa. Se dio la vuelta y creo que la oí decir "mi mesada no es suficiente" camino a la cocina.

Miré disimuladamente hacia el umbral de la puerta, deseando ver claramente la cara de Leah cuando todo suceda.

Quizás saque algunas fotos con mi celular… o podría hacer un video.

—¿Edward?

—Dime —dije distraído.

—Creo que es el momento indicado para que hables de las intenciones con mi hija.

Un balde de agua fría cayó justo sobre mí. Era Charlie Swan. Charlie Swan me estaba hablando. A mí. Sobre su hija.

Oh, mierda.

—Papá, me incomodas. _Nos_ incomodas—reprochó Bella en un murmullo, completamente sonrojada.

Me aclaré la garganta y deseé con todas mis fuerzas que mi boca no me traicionara en este momento de crisis diciendo algo indebido.

—Está bien, Bella —dije con la voz más firme que logré acopiar—. Creo que debíamos tener esta conversación en algún momento.

Esperaba que nunca pasara, pero como siempre, la vida no es justa.

—Señor, yo…

—No, muchacho. Acá hablaré yo —cortó con severidad.

—¡Papá!

Comprendía completamente que aquel hombre frente a mí era policía. Podía dar mi vida a que era excelente en su trabajo y, si quisiera, podría intimidar a criminales sólo sacándoles la lengua.

Charlie Swan estaba respirando fuertemente por la nariz. Aquella vena que tenía en su sien izquierda palpitaba a un ritmo casi frenético. Sus ojos estaban escrutando cada pequeño movimiento que hacía, y sus manos, tensas hechas puños, estaban sobre la mesa en mi dirección.

—Creo que deberíamos comer primero, cariño —dijo Sue, palmeándole una mano—. La comida se enfriará.

Vi como todos agachaban su cabeza y se disponían a comer. Embry tomó un wantán y prácticamente se empujó aquella masa crujiente a su boca, masticándolo con efusividad. Yo tomé algo que parecía pollo, pero cuando me lo iba a llevar a la boca la voz grave de Charlie me detuvo.

—No me agradas.

—¿Oh?

No fue lo más inteligente que podría decir, pero creo que ni siquiera con días de preparación podría llegar a otra respuesta. ¿Qué se le puede decir a una persona, digamos, padre de tu novia, que te vio desnudo con ella en claras intenciones de propasarte con ella, cuando dice que no le agradas? Casi quería estar de acuerdo con el hombre.

—Papá, te estás sobrepasando —gruñó Bella a mi lado.

—Bella, tu papá está con el derecho de expresar su descontento —traté de razonar con ella y de paso disminuir un poco la tensión. Lo menos que quería era una pelea padre/hija.

O padre/novio, si vamos al caso.

—Charlie, prueba este plato. Está delicioso —comentó Sue, cambiando de tema.

Embry miró de reojo a Charlie y engulló la comida que tenía en frente. Al parecer estaba tan alterado que comía de nervios.

Miré mi plato y la cantidad de comida que había en la mesa, pero el apetito se había ido de mi sistema. Tomé otra vez el pollo y lo metí en mi boca, masticando sin saborear.

—No es sólo que no me agrades. Creo que no eres para mi hija —dijo con dureza, haciéndome levantar la vista de golpe.

Tragué la comida que tenía en la boca con algo de dificultad. Tomé un trago de agua para aliviar el escozor del esfuerzo.

—Con todo respeto, señor Swan, creo que no me conoce lo suficiente como para emitir un juicio con tanta facilidad —dije con total convicción, creyendo en cada una de mis palabras.

Quizás tenía fallas, no podía negar eso, y probablemente me había equivocado en algunas ocasiones desde que conocí a Bella, pero eso no decía que Bella y yo no debíamos estar juntos. Ella me hacía sentir cosas que nunca había sentido por una chica. Bella era inteligente, sencilla, graciosa, humilde, fuerte, dedicada… los adjetivos se acumulaban sin cesar en mi mente para poder describir a aquella hermosa mujer que estaba sentada al lado mío. Sabía que quizás era más de lo que merecía, pero creía que al menos tenía derecho a una oportunidad para hacer las cosas bien.

—Hijo, no necesito conocerte para saberlo —dijo Charlie de forma ácida. Me miraba como si fuese el peor insecto al que ha posado sus ojos. Una basura. Un parásito. Me sentía pequeño ante su escrutinio—. Aléjate de mi hij…

—No Charlie. No. Lo. Hagas. No te atrevas a decir lo que creo que vas a decir —dijo Bella entre dientes.

_¡Ouch!, esto se está poniendo cada vez más incómodo._

Decidí intentar la técnica de Embry: comer para olvidar. Tomé un gran pedazo de aquel pollo entre los palillos y lo zambullí en salsa de soja, metiéndolo finalmente en mi boca.

—Isabella, no te metas en este tema.

—¿Qué no me meta? ¿QUE NO ME META, CHARLIE? ¡Estás hablando de MI novio! ¡No puedes venir a criticar a quien YO decidí que sería mi pareja! No tienes ningún derecho —Bella cada vez estaba hablando más fuerte, logrando acaparar algunas miradas curiosas del local.

—Baja la voz, Isabella —gruñó su padre.

—¿Por qué? Al parecer sólo así me escuchas. ¿No comprendes que acá no tienes voto? No puedes opinar en mi relación con Edward. Por mucho que te moleste, he crecido, no puedes decidir con quién puedo estar y quién no.

—Soy tu padre. Tengo el derecho.

—¡No lo tienes!

—Bella, no es necesario —susurré.

No era necesario que peleara con su padre para defender algo que claramente no comprendía. Quizás con el tiempo a Charlie Swan se le pasaría ese _odio compulsivo_ hacia mí.

—¡Claro que es necesario! No hemos hecho nada malo, Edward. La mayoría las parejas del siglo 21 tienen sexo antes del matrimonio. No somos los primeros y ciertamente no seremos los últimos.

Los ojos de Charlie se abrieron como platos y una expresión de disgusto inundó su cara.

Carraspeé incómodo, sintiendo una extraña picazón en la garganta.

_Genial, gracias a esto me ganaré una úlcera._

—Isabella Marie Swan, no toques _esos _temas en la mesa.

—¿Te incomoda que hable de_ sexo_, Charlie? —Bella claramente había salido de sus cabales, porque sabía que en sus cinco sentidos intactos, nunca habría dicho "sexo" en público ni en una mesa, rodeada de su familia—. Es tu culpa. Si no fueses tan intransigente, no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación.

Tosí en disgusto. Esto no tenía pinta de buena solución.

—Ok, todos. Vamos a calmarnos y tomar aire… —Sue, como buena mediadora, trató de llegar a un concilio, pero los ánimos ya estaban demasiado calientes para detenerlos.

—No, Sue. Papá tiene que saber cómo me siento. Él ya dijo lo que quería decir, ahora es mi turno.

Tosí otra vez, mi garganta estaba picando cada vez más.

_Oh, no…_

—Bella…

—No, Edward. Charlie tiene que saber que yo no soy uno de sus criminales, a los cuales domina y hace lo que quiere con ellos. Yo soy su hija y merezco algo de respeto. Su hija ADULTA, por lo demás.

Bella no me miró, todo lo que dijo lo hizo hacia su padre. Ambos se miraban con fuego en los ojos. Una pelea de miradas.

Le tomé la mano para llamar su atención, pero ella no me hizo caso, estaba demasiado enfrascada en su furia.

—Isabella, soy más viejo y sé de lo que hablo.

—No me vengas con esa excusa, papá. Toda la vida me has dicho que no sabes nada sobre relaciones, ¿y ahora intentas arreglar tú mismo mi vida amorosa?

—Bella…

—Es cierto, Edward. No trates de detenerme.

Oh, Dios. _Tenía_ que detener a Bella. Ahora. No sabía cuánto más tiempo me quedaba.

—¡Por todos los santos, Isabella! Tú no eres así, ¿no lo entiendes? Jamás pensé que podría encontrar a mi hija con un sujeto en ropa interior, solos en un departamento. Mi hija es decente, es educada, es…

—¿Mojigata? No, no lo soy. No me agrada lo que estás tratando de decirme. Edward es mi novio, no un tipo que encontré una noche. No soy una puta, si eso es lo que sugieres.

—¡Isabella!

Ya no podía más, me estaba costando respirar y me sentía algo mareado.

Tosí otra vez, apoyando una mano en el borde de la mesa, aferrándome fuertemente y parándome de mi silla.

—¡Wow, hombre! ¿Qué tienes en la cara?

Seth fue el primero en mirarme, pero después de hablar, todos los ojos de la mesa se enfocaron en mí.

Yo sabía cómo debía de verme. Probablemente tenía manchas rojizas en la cara y mis labios deberían de estar algo hinchados.

Típico. Siempre pasa cuando como nueces. No sé cómo fui tan estúpido como para no fijarme que comí la única comida a la que soy alérgico.

_Mierda, mierda, mierda._

El problema fue que el plan que había hecho hace pocos minutos atrás se me devolvió. Un grupo de orientales, encabezado por la viejecilla del mesón, llegó a nuestra mesa y comenzó a cantar lo que suponía era el Cumpleaños Feliz en chino.

—¡Oh, Dios, Edward! ¿Qué te pasa? —dijo Bella con preocupación. Tomó mi cara en sus manos y las pasó suavemente por mis mejillas y labios, aliviando un poco la picazón que estaba comenzando a sentir—. ¿Es… es una alergia?

Asentí como pude.

—Nueces… —susurré con voz muy ronca, tratando de hacerme escuchar entre las fuertes voces que entonaban la famosa canción.

—¿Nueve veces? —preguntó la viejecilla, con un brillo especial en los ojos— ¡Ya _escuchalon_ al muchacho, familia! Quielo que canten nueve veces la canción. ¡_Sonlie_, Mel!

La mesera estaba en una orilla, con los brazos cruzados y una cara de aburrimiento que ni ella se la podía. Todos los demás, con los ojos rasgados, como la abuela y la chica con ojos delineados, sonreían en nuestra dirección.

Curiosamente, nadie se había fijado en mi deplorable estado.

Y así comenzaron a cantar otra vez, quizás más fuerte y con más emoción que la primera.

—Tenemos que llevarte al hospital —dijo Bella.

Le hizo ademanes a su familia, tratando de llamar su atención, pero con todos los gritos cantados de la familia china —que por lo demás, no cantaban muy bien—, no podía explicarse correctamente.

Cansado y casi sin aire, metí la mano en mis bolsillos y saqué la llave de mi preciado volvo, entregándoselas y tirando de ella por el pasillo. Sabía que en este estado no podía conducir.

.

.

**(?)**

El resto es algo borroso.

Recuerdo vagamente subirme al volvo en el asiento de copiloto. Vacíos en el trayecto. Entré al hospital, eso sí que lo recuerdo. Después nos sentamos a esperar en urgencias. Bella gritaba, yo me rascaba la cara y tosía.

Me sentía mal. Horrible.

Finalmente me hicieron pasar y me inyectaron aquel maravilloso medicamento que me hizo sentir muy, muy feliz.

Me deshinché y dejé de rascarme, porque ya no me picaba, pero seguía sintiéndome feliz.

Siguieron otro par de recuerdos vagos, algunos caramelos, lentes de sol y… ¿un pony?

No lo sé, en realidad.

Lo que recuerdo perfectamente es acostarme en un colchón mullido y unas pequeñas manos desvistiéndome. Por más que traté de atraerla, lo único que conseguí fueron risas y empujones en mi pecho. El aroma de Bella me inundó y me aferré a lo primero que encontré.

Justo antes de caer en la inconciencia del sueño repasé los sucesos del día…

¿En algún momento se me ocurrió que el resultado de la velada fuera de _esta_ manera? Definitivamente no. Jamás lo vi venir.

Los labios de Bella hicieron contacto con mi frente, susurrándome un dulce "que duermas bien".

La pregunta que debía hacerme era otra…

¿Preferiría que los acontecimientos se hubiesen dado de otra manera? ¡Claro que no! Porque si pudiese cambiar algo de lo ocurrido, no estaría en este momento, semi desnudo con una hermosa chica a mi lado, embriagado en su perfume y con la plena certeza que la tendré para mí solo la mañana siguiente.

Las vueltas del destino a veces son raras y confusas, y la mayoría de las veces no comprendemos a totalidad el por qué. Podría quejarme de lo mal que lo pasé en la cena, lo irrespetuoso que fue Charlie Swan, del veneno que lanza Leah cada vez que me habla, e incluso de mi idiotez por comer algo que me hace fatal. Pero no podía negar que todo lo vivido me había llevado a ese momento, en donde todo el mundo es perfecto y la vida es color de rosas. Justo ahí, en ese instante, rodeado del aroma de Bella y escuchando su respiración, supe que todo era por algo.

No. Definitivamente no cambiaría nada.

* * *

**¡Y aquí está! Apuesto a que muchas esperaban un puñetazo de parte de papá Swan, ¿eh? Nadie se esperó una alergia de mi pobre Edward. xD**

**Lo sé, lo sé, me he demorado y me disculpo. Es que siento que desde que me demoré por primera vez, que la historia se me ha ido de las manos. Leí un artículo de fics muy interesante, en donde hablaba de esto. Les invito a leerlo y ver la página, es muy buena (le sacan los espacios):**

**http : / / spilledcoffeeonafic . blogspot . com / 2010 / 05 / suicidio-de-fics-cuando-ya-la-autora-no . html**

**¡No se asusten si lo leen! No estoy pensando en dejar la historia, para nada —¡toco madera, toco madera!—, sólo me sentí identificada. La historia al comienzo se me daba tan fácil que casi podía actualizar cada 2 días. Ahora, no sé… creo que tengo que evaluar cómo quiero que siga y volver a integrarme a la trama. Las semanas que estuve sin escribir me pasaron la cuenta.**

**Bueno, pasemos a un tema más divertido… ¿Les gustó la cena? ¿Odian a Charlie? ¿Aman completamente a Seth? ¿Le darían un puñetazo a Leah por ser tan entrometida? ¡Opiniones, opiniones! Quiero saber qué piensan. :)**


	22. Un Curioso Pensamiento

**Ni Bella ni Edward son míos, por mucho que los quiera. Ellos pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer. Yo los tomo prestados para hacer esta historia.**

* * *

**22. UN CURIOSO PENSAMIENTO**

**Edward POV:**

Parpadeé con pereza, despertando lentamente.

Estaba en una cama que no era la mía y, al juzgar por las tablas en el techo, en una habitación desconocida. Giré mi cabeza, algo adormilado, haciendo una inspección panorámica, tratando de adecuarme a la escasa luminosidad y el poco poder visual que tenía por las mañanas. Todo se me hacía extrañamente familiar.

Finalmente, cuando terminé de ver objetos y me giré en mi almohada, pude ver y entender todo. Bella estaba a mi lado, durmiendo plácidamente. Su pecho subía y bajaba acompasadamente, cubierto por una delgada camiseta de deporte, demasiado ancha para su pequeño cuerpo. Estaba sobre uno de sus costados, mirando hacia mí, con una de sus manos sobre su vientre y el otro justo al lado de su cara. Se veía en paz, casi angelical.

Estaba con Bella, en su cama. En su departamento.

¿Por qué…?

Oh, ya lo recordaba todo, los recuerdos me golpearon el cráneo como miles de martillos pequeñitos. La horrible cena con su desastroso final. Si, vaya noche.

Me incorporé en la cama sólo un poco, agarrándome la cabeza y carraspeando suavemente, tratando de no despertar a Bella.

La garganta me picaba un poco, pero era normal después de tener una reacción alérgica. Aún me sentía algo tonto por haber comido nueces, sabiendo claramente que no debía, pero las circunstancias limitaron mi sentido común. Sin querer despertar a mi novia, salí de la cama muy despacio, cuidando cada uno de mis movimientos.

Miré hacia abajo y me percaté que sólo estaba con ropa interior.

_Interesante…_

Decidí ir al baño. Dentro de él aproveché de tomar un buen trago de agua helada, tratando de aliviar el escozor de mi garganta herida.

Volví a la pieza de Bella con un vaso de agua en mis manos, tratando de pensar en todas las cosas que habían pasado _después _que me intoxicara con nueces. Todo era tan nebuloso y desordenado en mi mente, que tratar de recordarlo sólo me estaba provocando dolor de cabeza y ningún recuerdo afloraba… solo un pony.

¿Por qué seguía pensando en ponys?

Dejé el vaso en la mesa de noche y miré la hora del reloj que estaba sobre él. Eran las 8 de la mañana. Miré a Bella y ella no parecía dispuesta despertar aún. Suspiré pesadamente y me pasé la mano por mi cabello revuelto, encontrando algunos nudos en el proceso. Miré a mí alrededor y decidí husmear un rato, al menos hasta que mi novia despertase o me pillase en el proceso.

Abrí las cortinas sólo un poco, cuidando que no le llegara la luminosidad a la cara de Bella. Necesitaba algo de luz para ver mejor. Me acerqué luego a su pequeña colección de libros; la mayoría de ellos era de literatura, principalmente antigua. Busqué mejor y sólo encontré un best-seller, y era un libro romántico. Los otros libros eran sobre materias específicas de universidad, pero no eran predominantes en su estante.

Luego migré a su reproductor de música. Lo tomé y bajé por la lista de canciones que tenía. Eran bastantes y de muchos tipos diferentes. Podía pasar desde rock, a pop, por country y creo que incluso vi canciones clásicas. Era bastante ecléctica en el ámbito musical.

Me vi tentado a abrir sus cajones y espiar como pervertido en su ropa interior, pero me detuve.

No me detuve por mi caballerosidad, por muy noble que me hubiese gustado ser. No, me detuve porque escuché movimientos de parte de Bella.

Me acerqué a la cama y me senté al lado de ella, reclinándome en uno de mis costados, apoyando un codo en el colchón y mi cabeza descansado en la mano del mismo brazo. Estiré mi otra mano hacia su cara, quitando un mechón de cabello que estaba sobre ella y enganchándolo suavemente detrás de su oreja.

Ella suspiró. Y Sonrió.

—Serías un pésimo espía —dijo, abriendo uno de sus ojos.

Mi primera reacción fue quedarme realmente quieto de la impresión. Luego pasé por unos segundos de culpa, por revisar las cosas de mi novia mientras supuestamente no miraba, pero finalmente una sonrisa comenzó a dibujarse en mi cara, al percatarme que todo este tiempo ella había sabido lo que estaba haciendo.

—Al parecer tú no lo harías nada de mal… Bond, Bella Bond.

Su risa melodiosa hizo mi sonrisa crecer, terminando por reír con ella.

Después que nuestras risas se calmaron Bella acercó su mano a mi mejilla, acariciándola suavemente. Cerré los ojos para disfrutar de su tacto. Ella siempre tenía ese efecto arrollador en mí, en donde su toque era lo único en el que podía pensar.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó.

Aunque no podía verla, sabía que estaba dándome una mirada llena de preocupación. Giré mi cara hacia su toque y dejé un beso en el centro de su palma, aspirando su esencia a la vez.

—Lo estoy ahora.

—Edward… —Bella suspiró y acercó su cuerpo al mío, lo suficiente para que sintiera su calor, pero sin realmente tocarme—. Lo siento por ayer. Me siento horrible.

Abrí los ojos y la miré.

—No lo hagas, en realidad fue mi culpa. Fui lo bastante estúpido como para comer algo que me produce alergia, ¿quién hace eso? —traté de bromear para aligerar el ambiente, pero Bella seguía con una expresión grave.

—Nada habría pasado si no te hubiese arrastrado a la _cena del horror_, protagonizado por mi familia —se mordió el labio, afligida.

—En primer lugar, no me _arrastraste_, yo lo decidí y te acompañé por decisión propia. Y en segundo lugar… no fue tan malo.

Ok, ni siquiera yo me creí eso.

—¡Fue horrible! —rió Bella, con un humor algo negro.

—Demonios, si —concordé con ella, riendo a la par.

—Y… y… ¡la maldita canción! —reía Bella, de forma incontrolada—. La mesera… ¡Seth! Dios, fue todo tan surreal. Y después el hospital y... y… ¡el pony!

Seguí riendo junto a ella, feliz por poder reírme al menos de ello. Ahora que lo habíamos superado todo podíamos tomarlo con humor…

Espera un momento…

—¿Pony?

—¡Sí! No recuerdo haberme reído nunca de esa manera. Fue todo tan hilarante.

—N-n-no recuerdo nada sobre eso —mentí.

En realidad no era una mentira completa. Recordaba el concepto general, sólo no lo relacionaba con la noche de ayer ni comprendía cómo encajaba en el recorrido entre el hospital y camino al departamento de Bella.

Ella rió otra vez, tomándose su estómago y girando sobre el colchón de un lado a otro. No fue hasta que me vio _no_ reír, cuando se detuvo para hablar otra vez.

—¿En serio no lo recuerdas? —negué con la cabeza y ella formó una perfecta "o" en su boca. Se mordió el labio y trató otra vez—. ¿Recuerdas el hospital? —negué por segunda vez, sintiendo el pánico recorrer mis venas—. Edward, ¿qué recuerdas exactamente?

—Uhm… es algo confuso. Creo que después de la medicación mis recuerdos están algo dispersos.

Bella sonrió ampliamente, mostrando un brillo maligno en sus ojos. Se veía como una diablilla a punto de hacer una travesura.

—Bueeeno… creo que tengo algo que te puede refrescar la memoria.

Se incorporó y giró su cuerpo hacia la mesilla del lado de la cama, tomando algo con ella. Yo me incorporé de la misma manera, agarrando el vaso de agua que había dejado y bebí un largo trago, sintiendo una extraña persecución.

Cuando estiró su mano y me entregó su celular no comprendí inmediatamente qué era lo que quería mostrarme. Tomando mi vaso de agua y dando un trago de él, esperó a mi reacción. Sólo cuando le di una mirada de incomprensión, fue cuando Bella rodó los ojos y señaló la pequeña pantalla de aquel aparato.

Jódeme.

De pronto, los recuerdos se abalanzaron sobre mí sin piedad.

…

—_Necesito comprar los medicamentos de esta receta médica, por favor._

_Bella estaba hablando. Su voz es tan linda. _

_Ella es linda._

_Linda, linda, linda._

_¡Uh, lindo!_

—_Tiene que pagar por eso._

—_Sí, no hay problema, agréguelo al total._

_Me puse unos lentes de sol que encontré en el mesón. Ahora veía todo oscuro, algo borroso._

_¡Uh, dulces!_

—_Tiene que pagar por eso también._

—_Sí, no se preocupe._

_Tomé una de las paletas que estaban junto a los lentes de sol. No podía abrir el envoltorio, así que traté con los dientes. No funcionaba. Lo miré intensamente, esperando que el papel saliera de mi dulce. Tampoco funcionaba._

_Bella tomó mi paleta y con un ágil movimiento de muñeca, abrió el envoltorio. Ahora estaba feliz._

_Feliiiiiz._

_La tomé de la cintura y le di un beso en la mejilla de agradecimiento. Fallé un poco, dejándolo justo en la esquina de sus labios. Me gustó, así que la acerqué más y traté de besarla en los labios, sin llegar a concretarlo. Bella reía y se retorcía, alegando tener que comprar algo que se supone me haría bien._

_¡No! Yo quería besos._

_Bella me dio un beso demasiado casto en los labios y dijo que esperara fuera del local, mientras ella esperaba al vendedor y terminaba de pagar._

_Salí enfurruñado hacia la cálida noche, maldiciendo al lento vendedor que no podría encontrar un elefante en su tienda aunque éste cagara justo sobre su silla. Si no fuera por él, ya podría estar besando a Bella hasta perder la razón. _

_Metí la paleta en mi boca._

_¡Uh, un pony!_

_Caminé apresuradamente hacia aquel mágico animal. Lo miré con adoración y me convencí que no podía irme de aquel lugar sin montarme en él. No era una opción._

_Tuve que afirmarme de su costado varias veces antes de pasar mi pie derecho sobre su lomo, pero finalmente lo conseguí. Sentí como mi satisfacción se manifestaba con una gran sonrisa._

—_Oh. Por. Dios —dijo Bella, remarcando cada palabra._

_¡Bella! _

_La saludé efusivamente con una de mis manos, mientras que la otra la ocupaba en afirmarme del animal. Por alguna razón el piso no dejaba de moverse._

—_¡Métele una moneda, métele una moneda! —grité en su dirección, agitando mi mano y señalando debajo del pony, donde había una pequeña caja negra con una ranurilla. _

_Esto será taaaan divertido._

_Bella me miró por un rato e hizo una mueca con los labios, que luego se transformó en sonrisa. Metió las manos en los bolsillos, sacando una preciada moneda de ellos. Caminó hacia mí y metió la moneda. _

_Una suave música infantil comenzó a flotar en el ambiente, y mi pony se balanceó al mismo ritmo que ella._

—_Sonríe para la cámara, Edward._

_Hice como me pidió. Sonreí de oreja a oreja._

…

—Mierda.

Bella dejó escapar unas risitas, pero las enmascaró con una extraña tos.

—No hay nada de qué avergonzarte, Edward. Estabas bajo el efecto del medicamento y no poseías los cinco sentidos intactos. No podrías haberlo evitado de todas maneras.

—¿Sabes? Ese pequeño discurso sería más creíble si tan solo no estuvieses mordiendo tus labios para no reír.

—Touché —respondió, sin un atisbo de culpabilidad.

Esto era seguro que no iba a quedar así. No podría caminar tranquilo por la calle pensando que algo como _esto_ existía, y que podría tener serias y horribles consecuencias si caía en manos equivocadas. No. La foto tenía que desaparecer.

Maniobré con las teclas del celular, buscando con anhelo el botón que borraría la foto para siempre. Cuando apareció en la pantalla "¿está seguro que desea borrar esta foto?", Bella supuso lo que quería hacer.

—¿Qué haces? ¡No! ¿Qué estás haciendo? —se incorporó en sus rodillas y trató de quitarme el celular, pero ya era demasiado tarde. La foto jamás vería la luz del día—. ¡Edward! Era mía.

—No, era _mía_ —Bella quitó el celular de mis manos y me dio una mirada de muerte—. Vamos, Bella. Esa foto no se podía quedar en este mundo. Tenía que ser eliminada.

—No te perdonaré esto, Edward Cullen. Era mi foto favorita de todos los tiempos.

Aquella afirmación casi me hace sonreír. Casi. Si no fuese porque aquella fotografía no me favorecía en nada, quizás me habría dado algo de remordimiento haberla borrado.

—Oh, bien —se encogió de hombros—. Me tendré que conformar con el video.

¡¿Video?

—¿Q-q-qué…? —Bella sonrió ampliamente, mordiéndose su labio inferior—. Bella…

Mi voz de advertencia no sirvió de nada. Bella seguía frente a mí con una expresión inescrutable. Traté de preguntarle de qué estaba hablando, pero ella me contestaba con evasivas o sonrisas extrañas.

Finalmente se rindió.

—¡De acuerdo! Te lo mostraré, pero me tienes que prometer que no lo borrarás. En serio quiero quedarme con él y espero que te comportes.

Gruñí y le hice un gesto con la cabeza para apurar su acción.

El video comenzó.

No. Puede. Ser.

Esto no está pasando.

Ahí estaba, sobre un pony balanceante, con gafas oscuras, una paleta en una mano y con la otra sosteniéndome del tan poco masculino animal, sonriendo como el mayor idiota de todo el maldito planeta. Para aumentar mi total mortificación, un estruendoso _"¡wiii!"_ se escuchó por entre los acordes infantiles.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, me abalancé sobre Bella para quitarle el bendito aparato. Ella chillaba y se retorcía, riendo entre evasivas. Gritaba _"No, Edward, es mío" _muchas veces, pero no podía permitirle quedarse con tamaño insulto a mi masculinidad.

Sujeté ambas muñecas con mis manos sobre su cabeza, ejerciendo presión con mi cuerpo y haciendo que su espalda chocase con el colchón.

De pronto, como si fuese un descubrimiento, me percaté que estábamos semidesnudos, sobre una cama y en posición horizontal. Bella parecía haber reparado en lo mismo, contando su repentina inhalación y el oscurecimiento de sus ojos.

Las risas eventualmente pararon.

Nuestras respiraciones estaban agitadas por nuestro anterior forcejeo, pero ahora, envueltos en la manta de chispas invisibles que volaban sobre nosotros, había adoptado un significado diferente, más erótico.

Hice que sus manos estuviesen enganchadas con una de mis manos, y con la otra tomé el celular.

—No… —susurró.

—Shhh… —la calmé, cerca de sus labios.

El aparato quedó olvidado en la mesa de noche, justo después que nuestras bocas viajaban el camino a su encuentro. El beso fue suave, acompasado. Los labios de Bella eran tan delicados, frotándose sobre los míos como si fuese una íntima caricia.

Llevé mi mano desocupada a una de sus rodillas, rozando aquella satinada piel sólo con mis dedos. Casi automáticamente, Bella abrió ambas piernas y yo caí entre ellas en un rápido movimiento. Ella aspiró fuertemente mientras mi toque iba migrando hacia arriba, por sobre su muslo y llegando a su cadera.

Bella estaba usando una vieja remera desgastada de color azul opaco, claramente de hombre, por lo grande que era y lo holgada que le quedaba. Hacia abajo sólo estaba usando unas pequeñas bragas, por lo que podía sentir en mi astuta inspección. Al verla con esa prenda, demasiado grande para su pequeño cuerpo, tuve la avasalladora sensación de posesividad, deseando con todas mis fuerzas que la próxima vez, cuando ella se fuese a la cama, estuviese usando una de _mis_ remeras.

Eso podía arreglarse.

Gruñendo, subí mi mano a su bajo vientre, disfrutando esos pequeños temblores justo debajo de mis dedos. Cuando acuné uno de sus pechos desnudos por debajo de su camiseta, Bella gimió profundamente en mi boca, un sonido ronco y sensual que me hizo enloquecer de deseo.

Profundicé el beso. La satinada piel de Bella me estaba haciendo arder. Cada vez que raspaba su duro pezón con mi pulgar, sentía como la necesidad por enterrarme en ella crecía a niveles inimaginables.

Y Bella no parecía mejor. Su espalda se había arqueado del colchón y el rápido movimiento de su pecho, debido a la errática respiración, se sentía retumbar en el mío. Su cuerpo era tan cálido, tan acogedor, y saber que estábamos a sólo ropas interiores de distancia para deslizarme en su tentador cuerpo no estaba ayudando en mi autocontrol.

Quería ser lento, pero en estos momentos era fisiológicamente imposible.

Bella separó nuestras bocas con una respiración agitada, buscando el mismo aire que yo había perdido entre besos.

—Edward —jadeó, mirándome a los ojos con una fiereza tal, que produjo un estremecimiento en mi baja espalda, esparciendo cosquilleos por todo mi cuerpo— Suéltame las manos. Quiero tocarte.

Hice lo que me pidió, dejando ir sus brazos con lentitud, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

Ahora estaba de rodillas, entre sus piernas, mirando atentamente su próximo movimiento desde la facultad de mi ventajosa altura. Bella se lamió los labios, migrando su mirada desde mi cara hacia mi torso desnudo. Estiró sus brazos y posó ambas palmas en mi pecho. Inhalé con fuerza. Su toque comenzó a migrar a un ritmo tortuoso, pasando por mis costillas y arrastrando suavemente sus uñas por mi abdomen.

Cuando pasó un solo dedo por la línea de vellos que bajaba por mi ombligo, mi cuerpo tembló y mi equilibrio falló por un instante, teniendo que inclinarme hacia ella para afirmarme del borde de la cama y así no caer.

—Wow… —reí forzadamente, mi voz más grave de lo normal.

Miré hacia abajo. Bella me miraba expectante, con una enorme sonrisa y unos ojos traviesos. Dejó escapar una risita juguetona y dejó sus manos apoyadas en mi cadera, justo donde mis boxers apretaban con el elástico.

Sonreí de vuelta.

—Creo que tienes demasiada ropa —insinué, levantando una de mis cejas.

—Lo mismo digo.

—Tenemos que hacer _algo_ para remediarlo.

—Ajá.

Puse ambas manos en el dobladillo de su remera, levantándola de su cuerpo y sacándola de su cabeza con su ayuda. Las ondas de su cabello cayeron en la almohada como un abanico, enmarcando su rostro de forma exquisita.

Sin dejar de mirar sus ojos, dejé que mis manos viajaran por su cuerpo desnudo, pudiendo ver cada minúsculo cambio de emociones que cruzaban por sus facciones y deleitándome por los gozosos suspiros que salían de su boca.

Con la misma lentitud que le despojé su remera, lo hice con sus bragas, acariciando todo el camino hasta sus tobillos, regresando de la misma forma hacia donde comencé.

A estas alturas Bella estaba con los ojos oscurecidos, e incluso más jadeante de cuando comenzamos. Su húmeda lengua salió al encuentro de su labio inferior, mojándolo y dejándolo brillante con su saliva. Me incliné hacia ella y lo capturé entre mis labios, lamiendo, succionando y mordiendo.

Bella ancló una de sus piernas en mi cintura, acercando mi pelvis a su centro. Se movía casi imperceptiblemente, pero ese pequeño roce me ya estaba llevando al límite. Los boxers ya casi no ocultaban mi erección y la tela que lo cubría me estaba molestando. Necesitaba más. Necesitaba… necesitaba a Bella.

Unos dedos curiosos comenzaron a acariciar los músculos de mi espalda, delineándolos como si fuese un patrón definido. Descendieron. En el borde de mi cadera jugaron con el borde elástico, rozando el borde y bosquejando el límite entre ropa y piel.

Gruñí. Esto era una tortura.

Finalmente Bella tomó la prenda con más seguridad y la bajó hasta la mitad de mis piernas, para luego terminar de bajarlas con ayuda de sus pies. Cuando terminó su cometido, tiró mi cuerpo hacia ella, haciendo tocar nuestros sexos sin impedimentos. Separamos nuestras bocas ante la sensación, ella gimiendo y yo siseando.

Me froté contra ella, cerrando fuertemente los párpados para no terminar antes de comenzar.

Bella estiró uno de sus brazos hacia fuera de la cama, inclinándose un poco hacia un lado. Cuando regresó, lo hizo con un pequeño paquete gris.

Sonrió tímidamente.

—¿Puedo? —dijo con voz entrecortada, mostrándome el condón.

¿Puede? ¿Qué si puede? ¡Por favor!

Asentí, sin poder encontrar las palabras. Tener una hermosa mujer desnuda y estar entre sus piernas tenía esos efectos.

Rasgó el papel con los dientes y llevó aquel plástico hacia mi miembro. Ella miró hacia abajo, con un semblante de concentración. Yo no lo hice, sabía que si miraba no podría contenerme y sería brutal, animal. Decidí enfocarme en su cara, aunque el toque de sus manos en mí no era la mejor distracción.

Cuando estuve completamente enfundado, Bella levantó sus manos y tomó mi cara, besándome con pasión. Bajé mis caderas y sentí como la punta encontraba su centro como si estuviesen llamándose. Mis brazos estaban temblando del esfuerzo al lado de la cara de Bella, así que los bajé y me apoyé desde los codos, permitiendo una posición más íntima.

Sin poder soportarlo más, me deslicé en ella con increíble facilidad.

Bella estaba húmeda, caliente, jodidamente apretada. Bella gimió y arqueó su espalda, logrando una penetración incluso mayor. Era impresionante, sublime, y eso que aún no comenzaba a moverme. Sentía como mi cuerpo ardía y una gota de sudor se deslizaba justo por el centro de mi espalda.

Comencé a balancearme, muy lento al comienzo. No confiaba en mí mismo si aumentaba la velocidad. El placer era tan grande que creía poder explotar en cualquier momento. Toda mi piel estaba hipersensible, haciendo que el toque de los dedos de Bella fuese como un camino de fuego. Escondí mi cabeza en el hueco de su cuello y me concentré sólo en sentir, disfrutar cada pequeño roce o toque. Bella jadeaba, gemía y suspiraba, dejando escapar mi nombre con un tono de ronco anhelo.

—Edward… más… más rápido…

Mis testículos dolieron ante su petición. Ya estaba muy cerca y si aumentaba el ritmo sería el fin. Necesitaba que ella llegase antes que eso.

—Sube las piernas, amor —susurré en su oído con voz contenida—. Engánchalas en mí.

Ella hizo lo que le pedí, dejando salir un largo gemido cuando descubrió el nuevo ángulo de penetración. Aceleré mis acometidas, incorporándome en mis manos para encontrar algo de soporte. Un conocido calor en mi bajo vientre comenzó a acumularse, girando y retorciéndose como si quisiese salir de su escondite.

El primer espasmo golpeó a Bella.

—Oh, Edward —sollozó, sintiendo como llegaba su orgasmo.

Sus paredes se cerraron con fuerza a mí alrededor. Apreté los dientes y me impulsé incluso con mayor ímpetu, bombeando en ella sin piedad. Unas cuantas estocadas más tarde, llegué al climax con una potencia avasalladora, viendo luces por detrás de mis párpados cerrados.

Caí sobre el cuerpo de Bella, pero traté que mi peso no cayera por completo en ella. Aspiré el perfume de su cabello, una mezcla de fresas, flores silvestres y sexo, sintiendo como ella temblaba a causa de ello.

Después de varios segundos de recuperación, me incorporé para mirarla.

—Hola.

—Hola —susurró, sonriendo con timidez.

Era impresionante como podía pasar de la desinhibición en el sexo, a sus mejillas sonrojadas de un momento a otro. Me gustaba eso.

Besé la punta de su nariz.

—¿Cómo estás?

Bella suspiró y estiró sus brazos por sobre su cabeza, sonriendo perezosamente.

—Genial.

Sonreí y estaba casi seguro que lo hacía como un verdadero idiota, pero no me importaba. Había hecho el amor con mi novia justo después de despertarme, ahora estaba seguro que mi día sería perfecto de principio a fin. No había persona o acontecimiento que podría quitarme la sonrisa de la cara.

Después de un rato de arrumacos, abrazos y uno que otro beso, nos levantamos de la cama para comenzar la mañana. Bella me dijo que la noche anterior había hablado con Alice, así que ella se encargó de traerme algo de ropa de cambio para hoy. Me dijo que me bañara y vistiera, mientras ella preparaba el desayuno.

Cuando me vestía, escuché la ducha correr. Esperé a Bella en la habitación, a pesar que ya me había vestido y prácticamente la ataqué cuando cruzó el umbral de la puerta. Entre risas y empujones, Bella me sacó de su habitación, alegando que si seguíamos así, terminaríamos en posición horizontal otra vez y sin comida en nuestros estómagos.

A mí no me parecía mal ese plan. ¿Quién necesita comer por estos días?

Desayunamos en la cocina, también acompañado entre miradas traviesas, caricias "casuales" y besos repentinos.

No recuerdo haber estado tan cómodo con una chica antes de conocer a Bella. Rosalie siempre fue mi amiga y nos llevábamos bien, pero ella era más hermana que novia, incluso cuando realmente éramos novios. Mi relación con Bella se siente como una verdadera relación, como si fuese la primera vez que tengo una. Cuando estoy con Bella quiero hacer todo con ella. Quiero pasear con ella, comer con ella, bailar, conversar, hacer el amor, reír… No lo sé, siento que el tiempo se me hace inexistente a su lado.

Cuando Bella se incorporó para retirar los platos, me acordé de un pequeño detalle.

—Bella, ¿hoy no es día de semana?

Ella dejó las cosas en el mesón de la cocina y se giró, apoyándose en la barra.

—Uhm… sí. Hoy es martes.

—¿Y no deberías de estar en clases?

Ella sonrió y acortó nuestras distancias, ubicándose entre mis piernas en donde estaba sentado. Abrazó mi cuello y habló sobre mis labios.

—Creo que a mi profesor no le agradaría saber que falté a su clase sólo para besar a mi novio.

—¿_Sólo_ para besar? —inquirí, pellizcando una de las mejillas de su trasero.

Bella rió melodiosamente, arrugando la piel que está al lado de sus ojos.

—Entre otras cosas —dejó un beso casto en mis labios y se separó lo suficiente como para mirarme a los ojos—. No te preocupes. Ayer, cuando te inyectaron el antialérgico, el doctor me dijo que la reacción alérgica se iba a ir casi de inmediato, pero que podría tener efectos secundarios al día siguiente. Así que decidí quedarme contigo para poder acompañarte, en caso que te sintieras mal. Te dio un certificado médico, para que lo muestres por si lo necesitas.

—Te a…

Me ahogué con mis propias palabras de un segundo a otro. ¿Acaso iba a decir la temible palabra con "A"? Nunca, en mi vida, he pronunciado esas palabras y no creo que sea el momento y lugar adecuado para hacerlo. Además, ¿en serio las sentía? ¿De verdad estaba tan metido en esta relación que mis sentimientos por Bella habían evolucionado a ese punto?

Sabía que hay personas que lo dicen fácilmente, como una frase común y corriente en forma de agradecimiento, y si lo hubiese dicho, probablemente no habría sido mayor escándalo. Pero no podía mirar a Bella y decirle _aquello_ sin dejar de pensar que quizás en realidad las siento.

Era todo tan repentino y confuso, y definitivamente demasiado para reflexionar y asimilar.

—Te a-a-agradezco, Bella. No tenías por qué.

—Claro que sí —aseguró inmediatamente—. Además, me sentía algo culpable por todo. Tómalo como una retribución egoísta de mi parte.

Después de eso estuvimos toda la mañana juntos. Vimos una película, conversamos de banalidades y nos manoseamos durante un buen rato en el sillón de la sala. Pedimos pizza para el almuerzo y comimos directo de la caja.

Toda la tarde fue un gusto, fue ideal.

Cuando llegó la hora de despedirnos, porque yo no había estado en todo el día en mi casa y no había llegado el día anterior, me di cuenta que no tenía ningún deseo de irme. Sólo logré caminar hacia la puerta con el incentivo de encontrarme con Bella al día siguiente. Y el siguiente. Y el día después de aquel. Era una pobre excusa, pero me calmaba por el momento.

Al encontrarme solo en mi habitación, de inmediato extrañé el calor de Bella en mi cama. Dudé en llamarla, pero decidí esperar un rato para no parecer demasiado desesperado… a pesar que lo único que quería era escuchar su voz. También quería saber que quería lo mismo de mi parte, pero dudaba que ella tuviese mis pensamientos obsesivos.

Jugueteando con la lista de mis contactos, encontré a Rosalie en la pantalla de mi celular. Decidí llamarla y esperar a que al fin se dignara a contestar.

El timbre no alcanzó a sonar más de dos veces, cuando la italiana voz de su asistente se escuchó por la línea.

—_Celular de la señorita Hale, habla Jane._

Mierda. Aún no contestaba.

Suspiré y me pasé la mano libre por mi cabello, rascando mi nuca en el proceso.

—Hola Jane, es Edward. ¿Estará la señorita Hale cerca?

—_Señor Cullen_ —genial, ahora me tiene identificado. Apuesto mi volvo a que Rose amenazó a la pobre chica para que no pasara mi llamada—. _Lo siento, la señorita Hale no está disponible._

—Uhm… ¿y se podría saber cuándo estaría disponible?

—_No le puedo entregar esa información. _

Lo sabía.

—De acuerdo, Jane. Muchas gracias.

Colgué el teléfono y maldije el mal humor de Rosalie-orgullosa-Hale.

—¡Edward, llegaste! —Alice danzó desde la puerta de mi habitación y se sentó a mi lado, en el borde de la cama—. ¿Cómo te sientes? No te ves como remolacha, al menos.

La miré con odio y ella me respondió con una amplia sonrisa.

—Estoy bien. Creo que no comí lo suficiente como para causarme mayor problema. Sólo me ardía la garganta, ni siquiera me inflamé demasiado.

—Menos mal, ¿recuerdas cuando te comiste el pastel de nueces que trajo tía Petunia? Tu cabeza era más grande que mi balón de basketball —rió al final.

—Recordar eso no me hace sentir mejor, Alice, si eso es lo que buscas.

—Alguien está de mal humor —dijo con esa voz que usan las personas para hablarle a los bebés—. ¿Dormiste mal? ¿Te negaron tu juguete favorito?

Sonreí al recordar mi noche y el despertar. Definitivamente _no _me habían negado mi juguete favorito.

—Lo que sea que estás pensando, no quiero saberlo —Alice se estremeció exageradamente. Luego me miró con una especie de disculpa y curiosidad—. Edward, escuché el final de la conversación que estabas teniendo por celular. Estabas tratando de llamar a Rose, ¿no?

—Si —dejé salir un suspiro cansado—. Me contestó Jane, creo que Rose definitivamente no me quiere hablar.

—Pues entonces pídele ayuda a Jane.

—¿Ayuda? ¿A Jane?

—Sí. Será más fácil si alguien cercana a Rose está de tu parte.

—¿Y cómo planeas que ella me ayude, oh astuta hermanita? —pregunté con sarcasmo.

—No lo sé, Edward. Ingéniatelas. Usa tu poder encantador.

—¿Mi qué?

—¡Ya sabes! Lo que haces con las chicas para que ellas se reduzcan a papilla de hormonas y risitas idiotas. Úsalo para tu ventaja —se encogió de hombros como si fuese lo más natural del mundo.

—Alice, eso es una locura. Además, si es que tuvieses razón, que no la tienes, no se podría aplicar en este caso. Jane está a kilómetros de distancia… y además con un océano de por medio. Creo que no funcionaría.

—Como sea. Creo que es una gran idea.

Alice se paró y me palmeó uno de mis hombros, danzando otra vez por el medio de mi habitación, hasta que salió de ella.

Me quedé pensando en su sugerencia. Era estúpido, pero en realidad no estaba en condiciones para cuestionar la ayuda de nadie. _Necesitaba_ solucionar todo este lío de Rose, para poder estar con Bella sin ese "pero" entre nosotros.

Miré a mi teléfono y le pedí ayuda con la mirada.

¿Qué tenía que hacer?

Me rendí y decidí usar el consejo de Alice. Tomé aire y lo dejé salir lentamente por la boca. Marqué re-discar y esperé.

Acá vamos.

* * *

**¡Hola, hola! :D**

**Acá estoy otra vez con un nuevo capi. Espero que les haya gustado lo que pasó en él… especialmente **_**cierta**_** parte en donde **_**ciertos**_** personajes hacen **_**ciertas **_**cosas. ;)**

**Tengo un anuncio que hacer. Algunos ya lo saben, pero no puedo dejar de repetirlo… ¡Gané el concurso "The Paintbrush Contest"! Estoy taaaan feliz, es el primer concurso de fics de Twilight al que me metía y el OS lo hice con toda la ilusión del mundo, así que cuando supe que gané me sentí inmensamente contenta. Muchas gracias a las que leyeron, comentaron y/o votaron. ¡Muuuchas gracias! :)**

**Bien, ahora… ¿qué piensan de este capi? ¡Reviews por favor! Edward les saludará desde un pony si lo hacen. xD**


	23. Inseguridad

**¿Edward y Bella? Nah… no son míos. Son de Stephanie Meyer.**

**

* * *

**

**23. INSEGURIDAD**

**Bella POV:**

Esta semana había sido una locura.

Primero estaba la universidad. Me tuve que conseguir los apuntes del día que había faltado y estudiar todo un capítulo del libro que el profesor había explicado en clases. Después, estudiar para la prueba que fijó para la otra semana, y además, hacer los deberes del resto de la semana.

Luego estaba mi familia. Ignorar a mi hermana nunca fue más difícil. Era irrisorio, cuando quería verla, no la veía; pero ahora, que estaba enojada con ella, aparecía a todo momento. Aún no le hablaba y no planeaba hacerlo en un futuro cercano. Lo mismo con mi padre; ni siquiera sabía si estaba aún en la ciudad.

Para coronar esta pesadilla… mi auto se descompuso.

Bueno, lo último se podría considerar bueno y malo. Era claro que no tener mi usual medio de transporte me dificultaba en las mañanas para llegar a clases, y en serio no me podía dar el lujo de retardarme a las clases de Banner, el _odia_ a los atrasados. El transporte público era un asco entre las siete y las nueve de la mañana, así que en definitiva no estaba feliz con este traspié.

¿Lo bueno? Edward ofreció a llevarme y traerme en su volvo hasta que arreglasen mi auto.

En serio era bueno, era muy, _muy_ bueno.

A pesar de estar con él todos los días, lo extrañaba. Quería verlo porque, honestamente, era poco el tiempo que pasaba con los ojos abiertos, cuando Edward se dedicaba en besarme la boca y el cuello. No es que me quejara de eso, por supuesto que no. Sólo quería complementar su presencia a nuestras conversaciones telefónicas. Pero para eso necesitábamos tiempo, y eso era algo que ninguno de los dos tenía.

Jessica Stanley insistió con el tema de la tutoría de Edward, señalando lo extraño que le parecía. Decía que era _curioso_, el Edward que ella conocía jamás estaría haciendo esto. Yo hacía esfuerzos casi sobrehumanos en mantener la calma y encogerme de hombros, a pesar de querer arrojarle a la cara que ella _no_ conoce a Edward, por lo tanto no podría opinar qué hace o deje de hacer. Pero eso habría sido dejarme en evidencia, así que mordí mi lengua y le di la mejor sonrisa fingida que podía realizar.

Seguía pensando que todo esto era por algo más importante. No me importaba tener que fingir por algunos días, quizás unas cuantas semanas, para esperar que Edward solucionase todos sus problemas. Definitivamente valía la pena.

Aún conservaba los recuerdos frescos desde la última vez que estuvimos juntos. Edward era tan… sensual. Su toque en mi piel era una fiel poesía al placer. Donde tocaban sus labios, sus dedos, o su propia piel, hacía que mi cuerpo hormigueara y mi corazón enloqueciera. Jamás había sentido algo así por un chico.

Claro que esa era la diferencia: Edward Cullen no era _"un chico". _Definitivamente era un hombre, con caricias suaves, pero seguras, y un poder innato para capturarme al mínimo intento. El simple hecho de pensar en él, provoca el estado alerta de cada una de mis células.

—¡Bella! Juro que no sé para qué te traje hasta acá, si lo único que haces es en pensar en mi hermano.

Alice me miraba con cara de pocos amigos, blandiendo un lápiz frente a mi cara como si fuese arma de guerra.

En realidad yo tampoco sabía cómo logró convencerme. Quizás el mejor término habría sido "arrastrarme", pero de alguna forma esa expresión era demasiado extrema. No, ella me había incitado a ello. Poco importó decirle que tenía que estudiar para un examen, porque ella aseguró que podíamos estudiar juntas. Tampoco fue relevante que no estábamos cursando la misma asignatura, o la misma carrera, o siquiera la misma universidad. Según Alice: _"El hecho de estar juntas es lo que importa"._

Así que aquí estaba, tratando de incorporar un poco de conocimiento a mi mente abarrotada, sentada en la cama de Alice y rodeada de libros.

Alice tenía una habitación bastante peculiar. En las paredes, de un blanco inmaculado, no estaban los típicos posters adolescentes de estrellas de cine o grupos musicales, sino de renombrados estilistas o diseñadores de alta costura —o eso me había dicho ella—. Todas sus cosas eran de una perturbadora similitud temática, ya fuese de forma o color.

Todo era programado, dolorosamente perfecto. Lo único que podría destacar que se escapaba de su orden eran los almohadones… ¿para qué podría querer tantos? Había de muchas formas, diseños, colores y texturas. Cuando nos sentamos a estudiar en su cama, aquellos retazos de tela esponjosos quedaron esparcidos por todo el piso de la habitación, creando un ambiente muy _"pijamada adolescente"._

Golpeé con mi lápiz uno de los libros que estaba tratando de leer y suspiré con pesar. Era viernes por la noche y yo estaba estudiando para un examen con la hermana de mi novio. En otro momento no habría sido gran cosa, usualmente no solía salir a fiestas o siquiera a bailar, así que el quedarme dentro de cuatro paredes no me parecía tanto alboroto. Pero eso fue antes de tener a Edward Cullen como novio; ahora lo único en que podía pensar es que _no_ estaba con él.

Aunque, rescatando lo bueno de todo esto, es que si quería, podía ver a mi novio al final del pasillo. Mi mente comenzó a divagar en las distintas formas de escapar de Alice mientras ella no esté mirando, quizás…

—Ni siquiera lo pienses, señorita. De acá no te vas. Ojos en los libros.

Ok, eso fue espeluznante.

—Yo no…

—Por favor, Bella. Si fueses más transparente, serías invisible.

Bufé exasperada por mi falta de sutileza en idear un plan de escapatoria. Alice simplemente sonrió con suficiencia y volvió su atención a los libros.

De pronto una pregunta revoloteó por mi cabeza.

—Alice, ¿por qué no estás hoy con Jasper?

Los ojos de Alice se enfocaron rápidamente en los míos, con una pizca de rencor en ellos.

—Al parecer tenía mejores cosas que hacer —se encogió de hombros, como si no le importara—. A mí me da igual. Si él dice que tiene cosas importantes, yo también tengo cosas importantes.

Ouch. Problema de parejas.

—Uhm… ¿quieres hablar de ello?

Nunca había sido muy buena con esto de la charla entre chicas, principalmente porque yo no soy una persona de consejos. Con Leah siempre se me dio bien, ya que en realidad ella nunca esperaba que yo le dijera algo, con sus historias e intervenciones bastaba para las dos.

Ahora supongo que podría intentar escuchar a Alice, al menos. Si me pedía un consejo… ahí vería qué hacer.

—En realidad no.

—Está bien, no tienes…

—¿Sabes lo que me molesta más? —me cortó—. Que él niegue como ella lo mira, ¡yo no soy tonta! Esa María siempre lo ha rondado y es como si omitiera el hecho que él tiene novia, ¡y esa novia soy yo!

Alice se cruzó de brazos y adoptó un adorable entrecejo fruncido. Se veía exactamente como una furiosa Campanita con pelo negro.

—¿Quién… —casi me daba miedo preguntar— ¿Quién es María?

—Oh, sólo es una zorra insoportable roba-novios, quien resulta ser compañera de Jasper. Ella _necesitaba_ estudiar con él para un parcial —dijo con sarcasmo—. Y por supuesto, el idiota de mi novio fue a su rescate. La odio. Lo odio. Los odio a ambos.

—Quizás no es tan mala. ¿Podría ser que ella en realidad necesitara estudiar con él y…?

—¡No! —volvió a interrumpirme—. Esa bruja sabe que me molesta y sabe también que Jasper no se le puede negar, él es demasiado noble.

—Oh, bueno _—¿qué le decía?—. _Si es como dices, aun así no me preocuparía. Quiero decir, se ve que Jasper te ama y es imposible que te engañe, lo sabes.

Alice suspiró y relajó su expresión de furia.

—Lo sé, es solo… ¡Argh! La odio. Odio a la perra de María. Si la conocieras, Bella, creo que entenderías lo que quiero decir.

—¿Y es por eso que no estás con Jasper ahora? ¿Está estudiando con María?

—No. Estoy enojada con él. No lo quiero ver en este momento —dijo enfurruñada—. Me enfurece que no vea la verdadera María e insista en correr a ayudarle cada vez que le pida sólo porque fueron novios hace años.

—¿Fueron novios? —pregunté cautelosa, tratando de no hacer explotar el pequeño control que Alice había adoptado.

—Sí. Fue su última relación antes de que empezáramos a salir juntos. Jasper dijo que nunca la amó, pero eso no impide que ella sienta que tiene poder sobre él. Lo juro, si la veo otra vez "quitándole una pestaña de la cara de Jasper", su perfecta nariz tendrá un accidente con mi puño.

No pude evitar dejar escapar una pequeña risita ante el comentario de Alice. Ella se podía ver adorable, saltar cuando está emocionada y vestirse de la forma más femenina que he llegado a conocer, pero cuando está enojada saca toda su agresividad a la superficie. Es un contraste bastante cómico.

Hablamos un rato de las posibles venganzas que se le podrían ejecutar a la ex de Jasper en caso que dé un paso en falso, pasando por algunas tan graciosas, que rodábamos por la cama, riendo a carcajadas. Después de calmarnos y buscar aire para nuestros pulmones, Alice dijo que era hora de hacer una pausa en nuestros estudios y bajar a comer.

Al entrar a la cocina, vi a Esme con un lindo delantal de flores amarrado en su cintura, revolviendo algo en un tazón. Cuando levantó la vista, una hermosa sonrisa iluminó su cara y dejó a un lado lo que estaba haciendo.

—¡Bella! —exclamó, caminando en mi dirección. Me dio un breve, pero cálido abrazo y siguió hablando—. Ya me estaba preguntando cuándo vendrías por estos lados otra vez, querida. ¿Estás estudiando con Edward?

Me removí incómoda en mi posición, probablemente tiñendo mis mejillas de un tono colorado.

—No, de hecho estoy estudiando con Alice.

—Oh, ¿en serio? —preguntó con genuina curiosidad.

—Sí, mamá —respondió Alice, danzando por la cocina y abriendo el refrigerador—. Y Bella se quedará hoy conmigo, porque estudiaremos hasta tarde.

—Eso es maravilloso. Me gustaría que me lo hubieses dicho, así le habría preparado algo especial a Bella.

—No hay necesidad —susurré apenada.

—Tonterías. Eres nuestra invitada hoy, así que te mimaremos. ¿No es así, Edward?

En ese preciso momento, Edward estaba pasando por el umbral de la puerta, usando unos jeans desgastados y una remera blanca. Estaba descalzo. Cuando pasó a mi lado, su embriagante aroma me tuvo en trance durante unos segundos.

—¿Qué opinas, Bella?

¿Uh?

Genial. Bella volviendo al planeta tierra. Bella parpadeando y percatándose que está en la cocina de los Cullen. Bella disimuladamente registra si su barbilla tiene babas.

—¿Qué decías? —pregunté disimuladamente a Alice, quien me arqueó una ceja en pleno conocimiento de mi lapsus post-aroma-Edward.

—Decía que si prefieres quedarte en mi habitación o en la de invitados, la que está frente a la habitación de Edward.

Al hacer mención del nombre de su hermano, mi mirada viajó por decisión propia hacia él.

Edward estaba apoyado en el mesón de la cocina, observando atentamente nuestro intercambio de palabras. Él sonrió con diversión, probablemente al tanto de mi bochorno ante mi patética actuación, tratando de fingir que no me importaba donde dormiría.

"_Como si eso fuese posible",_ pensé. Nada más me gustaría, que dormir en la cama de mi guapo novio, con preferencia sin ropas entre nosotros.

Oh, Dios. Esto estaba mal. No podía pensar así de Edward, con su mamá en la habitación. Él me miró, con una sonrisa torcida, como si supiese exactamente lo que estaba rondando en mi mente. Me sonrojé y desvié la mirada, encogiéndome de hombros ante la pregunta de Alice. No me quería arriesgar a decir algo indecoroso.

La cena pasó sin contratiempos y yo casi no me distraje con la presencia de Edward, a pesar que él parecía tratar hacerse notar con pequeños roces al pasar algún plato, sonrisas torcidas de significados ocultos y uno que otro toque por debajo de la mesa. Cada vez que le advertía con la mirada para que no siguiera, él me sonreía y parpadeaba de forma inocente.

Subimos otra vez a la habitación de Alice e intentamos estudiar, pero nuestra anterior conversación nos distrajo y terminamos otra vez riendo de las extravagantes formas de hacerle entender a María que Jasper no estaba disponible.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —dijo Esme desde el umbral de la puerta con una expresión divertida.

Alice y yo, después de nuestra última ronda de carcajadas, terminamos de espaldas en el colchón, mirando hacia el techo. Cuando escuché la voz maternal de Esme, miré hacia ella y la vi de cabeza.

—Cosas de chicas, mamá. Nada del otro mundo.

Se me oprimió el pecho cuando escuché a Alice decir esas palabras. Usualmente Leah y yo reíamos de la misma forma, y Sue llegaba a nuestra habitación, alegando que nuestras risas se podían escuchar hasta Tombuctú. Estar enojada con mi hermana no era divertido, pero no quería dar el brazo a torcer aún; ella tenía que entender que lo que hizo ―y sigue haciendo― está mal.

Esme había llegado a contarnos que Carlisle, el padre de Edward y Alice, tenía una convención médica en Boston por el fin de semana, así que ellos iban a viajar esa misma noche.

—Lo siento tanto. Carlisle dijo que fue todo a última hora, lamento dejarlas solas.

—No hay problema, mamá. Crecimos, ¿lo recuerdas? —dijo Alice con amoroso regaño.

Esme suspiró y le sonrió con dulzura.

—Siempre serán mis niños —dijo—. Hay pastel de fresas hecho en el congelador y traten de no comer mucha basura, por favor. Volveremos el domingo en la noche.

Cerró la puerta y nos dejó nuevamente solas.

—Sabes lo que significa, ¿no es así?

Giré mi rostro hacia Alice, quien me miraba con una expresión pícara.

—Uhm… no lo sé. ¿Quieres comer pastel de fresas?

—¡No! —rió con ganas—. Esto significa que no necesitas decidir entre mi habitación y la de huéspedes —se acercó a mí con un aire de complicidad—. Simplemente vas a la de mi hermano y te haces la invitada.

—¡Alice! —adopté rápidamente el color de un tomate—. No… no es… esto no…

—Por favor, Bella. No comiences a tratar de negarlo, porque no te creeré ni la primera letra. Estoy segura que en tu lugar…

Su voz se desvaneció y todo indicio de alegría se borró de sus ojos. Agachó por un momento la cabeza, pero cuando la volvió a alzar unos segundos después, portaba una sonrisa forzada.

Me dio lástima. Alice no es una chica que esté triste en muchas ocasiones. Me sentía con el deber moral de solucionar su pequeño problema.

—Alice, es viernes. Quizás podrías llamar a Jasper para que venga hacia acá. No creo que sigamos estudiando de todas maneras —al ver el rostro crispado de Alice, me adelanté a añadir—. Si quieres podríamos salir todos…

—¿Cómo una cita doble? —preguntó ilusionada, interrumpiéndome—. ¡Eso sería muy divertido! Podríamos ir a ese nuevo club en el centro, o quizás ir a bailar al que fuimos la última vez con Jasper, o…

Alice comenzó a hablar y hablar de todos los lugares a los que podríamos ir, olvidando completamente su pesar. Yo me limité a escucharla y decir cosas como "ajá" o "si" o "hmmm", para demostrar que le seguía escuchando, aunque la mitad de lo que decía no lograba asimilarlo completamente debido a su rápida forma de hablar.

—Llamaré a Jasper —dijo de pronto—. Le diré que venga, así nos da tiempo para prepararnos. ¿Qué estás esperando? ¡Ve a decirle a Edward! Él se demora tanto, o más que yo en el baño. No sé por qué lo hace, si después sale igual de despeinado que siempre.

Solté algunas risitas y me encaminé hacia la habitación de Edward, tal como dijo Alice que hiciera.

A cada paso que daba, las mariposas que revoloteaban en mi estómago crecían en cantidad. Es como si mi cuerpo supiera qué tan cerca está de Edward.

Cuando me disponía a tocar la puerta, escuché la voz de Edward al otro lado. Esperé unos segundos con el puño alzado, para no interrumpir su conversación.

—_Vamos, Jane. Yo sé que quieres hacerlo_—ronroneó.

¡¿Ronroneó?

¿Quién es Jane? ¿Qué se supone que quería _hacer_?

¿Acaso estaba ahí, en su habitación?

Un silencio respondió mi pregunta muda. Luego, Edward rió en tono juguetón.

—_Yo no me rindo, señorita Catenaccio. Recuerde eso_ —más risas—. _Oh, no te librarás de mí. Hablamos después… es una amenaza._

De acuerdo, eso se escuchó extremadamente sospechoso.

¿Qué se supone tengo que hacer ahora? Esa voz… esa era _mi_ voz. La que usa cuando me está tratando de convencer de algo, usando todas sus tácticas encantadoras. Es cuando yo me derrito, pero trato de no mostrarlo. ¿Por qué la usaba con otra chica? ¿Y quién era esa chica?

No quería entrar en pánico, al menos no aún. Edward merecía una oportunidad para explicarse… y esperaba una _muy _buena explicación.

Toqué la puerta, con el corazón latiendo frenéticamente. Abrí la puerta sin esperar una contestación.

—¡B-Bella! —dijo Edward… ¿incómodo?

Esto no estaba ayudando a su causa.

Entrecerré los ojos, tratando de no verme acusativa. Claramente no lo lograba.

—¿H-hace cuanto q-que estabas ahí? —tartamudeó, pasándose la mano por su cabello revoltoso.

—No mucho —le quité importancia con un gesto de mano—. ¿Qué hacías? ¿Estabas hablando por teléfono?

_Por favor, dime que es una prima o un increíble malentendido. Dime que tengo infección a los oídos y escuché extremadamente mal. Dímelo._

—¡Oh! —miró su celular como si se hubiese percatado en ese momento que lo tenía en la mano—. SÍ. Yo… estaba solucionando un problema. Sí, eso es.

¿Problema? Eso no sonaba como un problema.

Levanté una ceja, en obvio gesto de incredulidad.

—Nada importante, amor —tiró el celular a su cama y recompuso su semblante, acercándose a mí en un sensual andar felino. Me tomó de la cintura y escondió su cabeza en mi cuello—. ¿A qué le debo el placer de ver a mi novia? ¿Escapaste de las garras de mi malvada hermana y necesitas asilo?

Estúpido novio distractor con voz aterciopelada. Ahora ni siquiera recordaba cuál era mi apellido.

Suspiré y me dejé llevar por su cálido cuerpo, pasando mis brazos por sus hombros.

Después de unos minutos de abrazos y besos, recordé finalmente a qué había ido en primer lugar. Le conté que su madre y su padre viajaban. Él sonrió con sensualidad y me dijo que era más que bienvenida en su cama para pasar la noche. Yo me sonrojé, pero acepté. Luego le dije que Alice y Jasper iban a salir hoy, y le sugerí que podríamos ir con ellos. Edward algo reticente, dijo que sí, pero sin antes mencionar que sería mucho más divertido si nos quedábamos solos en casa. Estuve tentada a mandar al diablo la salida, pero después recordé a Alice y me dio algo de remordimiento en declinar su propuesta.

—Bien —remoloneó—. Supongo que saldremos hoy. Dame un momento para ducharme y nos vamos, ¿de acuerdo?

—Seguro. Iré a la habitación de Alice a alistarme. Nos vemos abajo.

Me besó en los labios y se metió en el baño.

Cuando la puerta hizo click, mi mente rápidamente agrupó mis anteriores preocupaciones en un gran cartel de _"Alerta",_ con luces en su periferia, parpadeando como si quisiera llamar mi atención.

Sacudí mi cabeza, con la intención de espantar aquellas dudas. Edward me dijo que no me preocupara y eso haría. No tenía pruebas con qué acusarlo y había una alta probabilidad de que yo haya escuchado mal. Sí, eso era.

Escuché el agua correr y me dije que era un buen momento para ir hacia Alice y prepararme yo también. Cuando tomé el pomo de la puerta y me giré para dar un último vistazo a la habitación, un pequeño aparato llamó mi atención.

Me congelé. ¿Realmente estaba pensando en hacerlo? No, no podía. Estaba mal en muchos sentidos, ni siquiera podía contar cuántos.

Me mordí el labio y sopesé en los_ pro_ y los _contra_.

Pro. Sabría quién es. Contra. Quizás no me gustaría saberlo.

Pro. La duda se iría. Contra. La verdad podría ser dolorosa.

Pro. Estaría segura que Edward no está engañándome. Contra… ¿y si realmente lo estaba haciendo?

No quería ser como esas novias hiper-celosas que registran las cosas de sus novios, sólo porque _piensan_ que algo raro está pasando. Yo no era así. No. Tenía que confiar en lo que Edward me decía y aceptarlo. Esto perfectamente podría ser un malentendido, y si yo hacía algo incorrecto, luego me podría arrepentir y…

Al diablo con todo.

Tomé su celular y con un nudo en mi estómago, marqué re-discar.

—_¡Edward!_ —se escucharon unas risitas insulsas por el otro lado. Agarré con fuerza el aparato—. _Edward, amore. ¿En serio no tienes nada más interesante que hacer? En serio, creo que nadie nunca me había llamado tanto. Me siento perseguida._

Me quedé helada.

¿Era esta la prueba que tanto estaba buscando? Yo… yo no sabía qué pensar.

¿Estaba Edward… con esa chica… por qué…?

Mi mente era un completo caos.

—_¿Edward?_

Apreté el botón para finalizar la llamada, sin molestarme en dar una explicación.

Muchas veces, al pasar los años, mi abuela Marie me repetía la misma frase._ "El que busca, encuentra"._

Y ahora que lo había encontrado… ¿qué iba a hacer?

* * *

**Tum, tum, tuuuuum… (música de suspenso) xD**

**Oh, Diosh… un poco de drama. Veremos en el siguiente capi cómo seguirá este pequeño problema. Los malentendidos apestan, ¿no creen? Es mucho mejor preguntar, que averiguar por otros lados. Eso de revisar el celular de otras personas es feo, feo.**

**Bueno, ¿qué opinan? :)**


	24. Duda

**Stephanie Meyer es la mente pensante en cuanto a los personajes, sin embargo, no tiene mi humor. La historia es mía. xD**

* * *

**24. Duda**

**Bella POV:**

No podía creerlo.

No _quería_ creerlo, pero… ¿Qué debía hacer o pensar, cuando todo apunta hacia _esa _dirección?

Todo lo que me había dicho Edward, todo lo que me prometió, ¿acaso todo eso era un completo engaño?

"Solucionar todo", "sólo espérame", "cuando todo sea aclarado"… ahora las palabras se retorcían en mi mente, resbalando.

Ya no sabía qué era verdad.

¿Eso quería decir que, todo este tiempo, Edward había jugado conmigo?

Lo sé, comencé una relación con él, sabiendo que tenía una _novia _oficial. Pero Edward me dijo que no era así, que no se sentía de esa manera. Yo confié, creí en su palabra ciegamente. ¿Y por qué dudarlo? Él me lo estaba diciendo a los ojos y yo no tenía motivos para desconfiar de él.

Sin embargo, esto era algo completamente distinto. Ella no era Rose —su mejor amiga y cuasi-novia, de la cual me dijo todo de ella y que no le hablaba hace ya varios meses—, claramente era otra chica, de la que no tenía idea de su existencia hace unos cuantos segundos.

Aunque, ¿realmente sabía quién era ella? Podía ser cualquiera.

Tenía tantas preguntas en mi cabeza, que me estaba comenzando a doler del esfuerzo.

Cuando me di cuenta que aún lo tenía en la mano, arrojé el celular a la cama de Edward como si estuviese hecho de fuego.

Crucé la puerta y me encaminé hacia la habitación de Alice, en una especie de trance.

A decir verdad, me sentía horrible por inmiscuirme en la privacidad de Edward. Nada me daba el derecho de revisar sus cosas sin su permiso, y menos por inseguridades mías. Es cierto, muchas veces había pensado que esto era demasiado bueno para ser verdad y no podía creer que yo estuviese viviéndolo, pero mis dudas llegaron a un límite irrisorio. Espiar el celular de mi novio definitivamente llenaba el espacio de _"novia psicópata". _

Era terrible. Una mala novia. No, una mala persona. Me sentía como la peor escoria en los basurales de la humanidad. No me merecía ni la mirada de Edward.

Aunque yo no era la única que había cometido errores, y mi último encuentro con la tecnología inalámbrica apoyaban mi aseveración. Aquella chica no salió de mi imaginación. Ella existe, y cada una de las palabras que pronunció por el otro lado de la línea estaba escrita en mi memoria, como llagas en la piel.

"_Edward, amore. ¿En serio no tienes nada más interesante que hacer?"_

¿_Amore_? Eso se escuchaba sospechosamente cariñoso para ser una simple amiga. De seguro yo no trato a mis amigos con apodos tan… afectuosos.

Y eso de no tener nada que hacer, me hacía sentir como una molestia para Edward. Tenía la loca y dolorosa idea que él no disfrutaba de la misma manera que yo el tiempo que estamos juntos.

Muchas veces, en una relación, una persona daba más de sí para que funcionase. Me sentía como esa persona. Lo peor de todo, es que jamás me percaté que Edward no sentía lo mismo. Él, al parecer, estaba buscando a otra persona para pasar su tiempo libre.

Se había aburrido de mí.

Una punzada en mi pecho me hizo jadear. Me detuve un momento en el pasillo para recuperar el aire.

"_Creo que nadie nunca me había llamado tanto. Me siento perseguida."_

¿Entonces por qué insistía en llamarme a mí? No podía ser tan estúpida, como para comprender mal las señales. Puede que a esa chica la llamase muchas veces, pero a mí también me dedicaba bastante atención. Y no es como si yo lo obligase a meterme la lengua hasta la campanilla cada vez que me ve por las mañanas. Era bastante efusivo como para que pudiera entender de forma errónea lo que él quería de mí.

¿Y qué hay de todas las promesas, todas las lindas palabras, los pequeños gestos, que iban hacia mí? Yo las oí, vi y sentí. Edward me lo dijo, él dijo que todo lío de Rose se iba a solucionar. Nunca mencionó que en la ecuación entraba otra mujer.

De acuerdo, me enojé.

No era posible que me sintiera mal por alguien que claramente no tiene la decencia de decirme las cosas tal cual como son. No importa si todo lo que oí tiene una explicación razonable, el hecho de no decírmelo antes de que todo pasara, me hacía hervir de furia.

Y honestamente, si siquiera creía en una _buena _explicación para eso.

Unas traicioneras lágrimas ardieron en mis ojos, con intentos de salir. Pero no lo haría. No quería llegar a eso.

Abrí la puerta de Alice con más fuerza de lo que necesitaba, haciendo una estruendosa entrada. No importó demasiado, los gritos de la hermana de Edward opacaban cualquier intento de sonido.

—¡Bien! ¡Como sea! ¡Dije "como sea", Jasper! —alzó el brazo que no tenía el celular en el aire, con un gesto dramático—. ¡Siempre dices lo mismo! —algo le dijo el chico por el auricular, que hizo a Alice lanzar un agudo chillido. Llevó el teléfono frente a su cara y gritó—. ¡Me importa un soberano pepino!

Y colgó.

—¡Ahhh! —gritó, haciendo una semi-rabieta en su lugar, agitando sus brazos en el aire y pateando las almohadas que estaban por todo el suelo de la habitación.

Dejé que se desahogara. Después de casi dos minutos de un grito continuo —estaría impresionada, si no fuese porque estaba casi tan enojada como ella—, tomó aire por la nariz y lo soltó lentamente por la boca.

Se giró y me miró por primera vez, desde que entré a su habitación.

Yo aún estaba en el umbral de la puerta, con ambos puños a cada lado de mi cuerpo, haciendo acopio de toda la fuerza de autocontrol que tenía en mi cuerpo en no exigirle a Edward la dirección de la zorra a la que está frecuentando, para hacer una "visita amistosa". La maldita bruja así aprendería a no inmiscuirse donde no la llaman.

—Los hombres son idiotas —dijo Alice, como si estuviese recitando el axioma más importante del universo.

—Lo son —concordé, porque en este momento no podía pensar en algo para defender a la especie masculina, ni aunque me pagaran.

Alice entrecerró los ojos, con una calma aterradora.

—Edward la cagó en algo —declaró segura.

—Sí. Jasper también la cagó.

—Sí.

Nos sumimos en un absoluto silencio, simplemente mirándonos. Creo que fue el momento para tomar todo el rencor y la furia que teníamos por nuestras respectivas parejas y amplificarla, ya que podía ver como la cara de Alice comenzaba a enrojecerse y una palpitante vena en su sien izquierda adornaba su delicada piel. Yo podía apostar que las reacciones de Alice eran un espejo perfecto de las mías.

—¿Estás enojada? —preguntó Alice de pronto.

—Sí —dije de inmediato.

—¿Fastidiada?

—Sí.

—¿Furiosa?

—¡Sí!

—¡Yo también! Debemos hacer algo al respecto.

Debería de haberme dado miedo la mirada calculadora de la chica que estaba frente a mí, pero aquellas emociones tan intensas que estaban burbujeando dentro de mi cuerpo, me nublaban el sano juicio.

Estaba colérica. Y tenía a Alice. Una combinación explosiva.

.

.

.

—¡Woohoo!

Reí ante el grito de Alice al terminar su cuarto vaso de tequila.

—¡El limón, el limón! —le dije, entregándoselo.

Ella lo tomó y lo mascó con efusividad, cerrando fuertemente los párpados.

Reí como desquiciada. Sip, al parecer las grandes dosis de alcohol en mi cuerpo tenían ese efecto.

Habíamos abandonado la casa Cullen apenas estuve de acuerdo con Alice en "hacer algo al respecto". Ella, en una velocidad alarmante, me vistió, peinó y maquilló. Salimos sin un rumbo fijo, sólo con la intención de pasarla bien sin _ciertas_ personas.

—¡No necesitamos hombres para divertirnos! —dijo Alice en el auto, camino a un pub.

Me sentí incluso mejor cuando reparé en que dejamos a Edward en casa sin una explicación. Que se aguante, a mí ni me valía. Que llame a su "amiguita" si quiere divertirse hoy.

—¡Tu turno! —me entregó un vaso con aquel brebaje transparente, salpicando algunas gotas en su mano.

Lo agarré y me lo tragué sin miramientos, sintiendo ese ya conocido ardor pasar por mi boca y garganta. Sentía el estómago algo cálido y los ojos pesados, pero el efecto de la embriaguez no era tan fuerte.

Mordí el limón, agitando mi cabeza a ambos lados.

—¡Apestan! ¡Todos apestan! Son todos unos egocéntricos, charlatanes, estúpidos… imbe-be… _imbecibeles_…

Reí tontamente.

—¡Imbéciles!

—¡Sí, eso también!

El barman llegó con otra ronda de tequilas. Mi amiga los tomó y me pasó uno de ellos. Chocó ambos vasos, provocando el típico sonido de vidrio colisionando con vidrio.

—Por el poder femenino, los consoladores y… y… ¡el helado de chocolate!

Más risas.

Alice era bastante graciosa con el nivel etílico alto. Tenía unas historias de lo más chistosas en su repertorio ebrio, pasando desde malas experiencias con ex-novios, chistes extra picantes, y momentos vergonzosos de su hermano mayor. Lo último me gustaba bastante, me hacía sentir mejor el saber indiscreciones de su niñez. De alguna forma, alivianaba el gran peso de mi disgusto.

Chocamos nuestros tragos y bebimos de ellos en un solo sorbo.

Ese último hizo mi cabeza girar.

—Wow…

—Ow, eres una nena. ¿Llegaste a tu límite en el tequila? Hay un punto en donde te mareas; es ahí cuando debes parar por el momento, si no quieres vomitar hasta el desayuno que tuviste el primer día de primaria.

—Pareces bastante conocedora —mi lengua estaba extraña, como si fuese híper-suave.

—Querida Isabella Swan, deberías de saber ya, que yo tengo varios talentos. Uno de ellos es el amplio conocimiento de… de… uhm… ¿de qué estábamos hablando?

Me apoyé en la barra del bar con mi espalda y me reí con ganas.

Era cierto que Alice podía hablar de una forma muy elocuente y clara, sin ningún signo de embriaguez visible, pero ya varias veces me había percatado que, o se le olvidaba lo que estaba diciendo, o decía una frase completamente inconexa a la conversación.

—¡Oh! Hablábamos de hombres. Iugh, los hombres son una porquería.

Asentí tratando de parecer seria, pero el efecto alcohólico impedía pronunciarme sensata.

—No mires —dijo de pronto, acercándose a mí con complicidad—, pero atrás tuyo hay un chico mirándote de hace un buen rato.

Como es de costumbre, mi cerebro, al escuchar "no mires", le dijo a mi cabeza que girara para poder mirar.

Hicimos contacto visual inmediatamente. Él me sonrió lentamente, formando pequeñas arrugas por el lado de sus ojos azules. Me saludó con la mano, y yo se lo devolví con cierta timidez, en un movimiento torpe.

—¿Qué haces? —Alice susurró fuertemente—. Nada de hombres por hoy. Somos las anti-hombres, ¿recuerdas? No vinimos acá a ligar, sino a embriagarnos y quejarnos de ellos. No traiciones a todo el género femenino, Bella.

—Alice, no entiendes —dije entre risas—. Yo lo conozco.

Y como si lo estuviese llamando, escuché su estruendosa voz en mi espalda.

—¡Bella! Te ves bien, cariño.

Me giré y lo encaré.

—Eres un idiota —reí.

—Quizás soy idiota, pero no ciego. ¡Mírate! La doctora tiene belleza, además de cerebro.

—Desaparece, grandulón. No estamos para frases de ligue baratas. _Shu, shu_ —Alice lo ahuyentaba, como si fuese un perro que vino a molestarnos.

—Emmet, ella es Alice. Alice, Emmet —los presenté lo mejor que pude, tratando de no enredar mi lengua en el proceso. Juraba que podía hacer un nudo ciego al tratar de hablar fluido.

—Un gusto —dijo Emmet, ofreciendo su mano. Alice la tomó con cierto recelo, demorando sólo el tiempo justo en un apretón cordial—. Y díganme, ¿qué hacen acá dos chicas hermosas sin compañía? Yo estoy con unos amigos, y quizás les gustaría unirse a nosotros…

—Somos lesbianas —soltó Alice de golpe.

Yo solté una risita tonta y me tapé la boca para intentar otra vez una actitud seria. Emmet me miró con una ceja alzada, a lo que yo respondí con un encogimiento de hombros.

—Lo que ella dijo —musité de forma seca, mordiéndome los labios para no reír.

Emmet negó con la cabeza, sonriendo. Estaba segura que, si fuese capaz de leer mentes, él estaría pensando algo así como _"no tienen remedio"._

—Seguro —dijo no muy convencido, entrecerrando los ojos con perspicacia—. Si cambian de opinión, estamos por el costado del escenario, al lado derecho. Ehm… nos vemos… creo.

Cuando Emmet se fue, estallamos a carcajadas.

—¡Eres terrible! —la acusé entre risas.

—Al contrario, mi querida Isabella. Te estaba evitando desagradables insinuaciones de parte de hombres borrachos sin cerebro. No me lo agradezcas, sé lo genial que soy.

—¡Oye! Emmet es buen chico —lo defendí.

—¿Si? —alzó una ceja—. ¿Y sus amigos? ¿Acaso son como él?

—Uhm… no lo sé.

—Exacto —dijo con superioridad—. Hoy sólo es de chicas. Sin chicos. Cero penes.

—¡Alice! —reí.

Tenía que admitir que Alice era muy buena en distracciones. Sí, entre todo, recordaba a Edward y su engaño, pero el alcohol en mi sangre y las bizarras historias de Alice, me hacían olvidar momentáneamente aquel amargo malestar. Mi conciencia estaba entumecida y considerando mi actual situación, me gustaba de esa manera.

Las luces intermitentes multicolores del local me estaban mareando, y la música retumbante hacía que mis oídos zumbaran de una manera muy molesta. Estaba cansándome; de todas formas, nunca fui muy buena para las salidas.

En un pequeño rincón de mi raciocinio, sentía algo de culpabilidad por no dejar a Edward explicar la situación, pero luego, al recordar la voz de aquella chica con voz extranjera diciéndole "_amore_", creía con total convicción que era simplemente lo que él se merecía. Nada más.

Ahora que lo pensaba, nunca supe lo que le pasó a Alice. Se le veía bastante enojada con Jasper, pero jamás le pregunté qué ocurrió realmente a través del teléfono. Cuando dijo que nos fuéramos a algún lugar, sin chicos, lo consideré de forma inmediata como un plan excelente, sin embargo, jamás sopesé en lo que le había dicho su novio por el otro lado de la línea.

Me enfrasqué en mi dolor, y nunca pensé en el de ella.

Vaya… hoy no era mi día.

Con el arrepentimiento carcomiéndome por dentro, interrumpí los insultos de Alice hacia toda la especie masculina.

—Alice, yo… yo nunca supe lo que te pasó con Jasper. Uhm… ¿necesitas hablarlo o algo así?

— ¿Jasper? —bufó con desprecio—. Él es un hombre. Un hombre que odio. ¡Lo odio, lo odio, lo odio!

Tomó su vaso y se lo llevó a la boca con un movimiento agresivo, bebiendo su contenido de una sola vez y llevando su cabeza hacia atrás.

Después de dejar el vaso en la barra con una fuerza impresionante para su pequeño cuerpo, se giró hacia mí y comenzó a hablar.

—¿Puedes creer que estaba con María cuando yo lo llamé? ¡Ahí ya estaba furiosa! Pero me calmé y me dije que nada malo podría pasar y que él era _mi_ novio, no el de ella. Traté de ser madura, Bella, lo juro —crispó su expresión a una maligna—, ¡pero claro! La puta de María tenía que llegar y arruinarlo todo, ¡Todo! —tomó mi vaso y se lo bebió—. Cuando le dije que íbamos a salir juntos, los cuatro, él estuvo de acuerdo e incluso me dijo que se alegraba de que nuestra pequeña pelea llegara a su fin. Yo también lo estaba, por supuesto. Ya había analizado la completa situación y me dije que él no tenía la culpa que su ex-novia fuese tan zorra.

—Es cierto, él no…

—¡Espera! —me cortó—. Esto no acaba. Estaba diciéndome que en media hora llegaría a mi casa, cuando la chillona voz de María se escuchó a lo lejos_. "Jasper, ¿qué pasará con nuestra sesión de estudios"_ —dijo, con una octava más alta que su voz normal, supongo que imitando a María—. _"No me sé aún las teorías, esas que me cuestan tanto. ¿Podrías quedarte un poco más? En serio que se me hacen difíciles. Reprobaré el examen si no lo haces"_ ¡La muy perra! Pero pensé que esta llamada sería de lo más divertida para mí. Podría escuchar a Jasper negándose a María. Casi podía ver su patética cara de mosca muerta, haciéndole un puchero. ¿Pero sabes qué hizo Jasper?

—No lo sé…

No quería ni siquiera responderle. En este momento sus ojos casi se veían demoniacos. Uff… la pequeña Alice me daba miedo. Nunca se me ocurrió que pensaría eso.

—¡El idiota le siguió el juego! Le dijo que era cierto, que no habían terminado de estudiar. Yo, por supuesto, me enojé. Y se lo hice saber. Pero él me dijo que estaba comportándome como una inmadura y no entendía que ellos no estaban haciendo nada de malo. ¡Eso ya lo sabía! Lo que él no sabía, era que María estaba manipulándolo, como siempre. Estaba cabreada, Bella. Nunca me había enojado tanto con él. Cuando me dijo _"Por favor, Alice. ¿No te importa que María repruebe el examen por una de tus rabietas?", _yo me descoloqué. Ese fue la explosión. ¡Como si a mí me importara lo que María haga o deje de hacer! ¡Aaaargh!

Alice buscó otro vaso, pero todos los nuestros ya estaban vacíos. El barman se acercó a unos chicos que estaban al lado de nosotras con algunos vasos en una bandeja, a lo que Alice agarró uno de ellos y, sin preguntar, se lo bebió de golpe.

Cerró los ojos y arrugó su cara con una expresión de dolor. Después respirar unas cuantas veces por la nariz, abrió los ojos y suspiró.

—Lo siento. Sólo… me enfurece _enfurecerme_ con Jasper, ¿sabes?

—Tranquila Alice, lo comprendo.

Y vaya que lo comprendía.

Estaba enojada con Edward. No, estaba furiosísima. Pero no era agradable sentirme así. A pesar de querer golpearlo por lo idiota que es, también quería agarrar sus broncíneos cabellos y besarlo hasta que el aire fuese fisiológicamente necesario, no antes. Quería estar en buenos términos con él. Quería recostarme en su cama y simplemente estar así, tranquilos. Quería abrazarlo, oler su aroma masculino, mirarlo. Lo quería… y eso me estaba doliendo.

—Lo lamento tanto, Bella. Yo acá, recargándote con todos mis problemas con Jasper, y ni siquiera me he preocupado por ti. Ahora —frunció su entrecejo y dijo con acidez—, ¿qué hizo el asno de mi hermano?

Suspiré.

—No es necesario, Alice.

No quería hablar mal de Edward frente a ella. Alice tenía el derecho de estar de su lado; es su hermano y es normal.

—¡Tonterías! Hoy es el día para descargarse de los hombres, Bella. Di lo que se te dé la gana. Acá no estamos para solucionar problemas, solo para quejarnos. ¡Es divertido! Y muy liberador, te lo aseguro.

¿Debería hacerlo? No me sentía cómoda contándole cosas privadas a otra persona. Nunca fui buena para hacerlo, y no sentía que hubiese cambiado en ese aspecto a través de los años. Pero el alcohol ya me había nublado las restricciones. Me sentía capaz de dejar salir mis emociones.

Me aclaré la garganta.

—Pues… creo que Edward me está engañando.

Alice chilló y puso una cara de completo asombro.

—¡No!

—Si —dije con un suspiro cansado.

—Pero eso es imposible. Se ve de lejos que Edward está loco por ti.

—Aparentemente no es así —dije agriamente.

—Debe ser un error —musitó con seguridad.

—No, Alice. No lo es. Yo… yo lo escuché.

—¿Qué escuchaste?

Acá vamos.

—Lo escuché hablando con una chica. Por teléfono. Él le decía cosas en un tono muy sugerente, y, cuando le pregunté, él sólo evadió el tema.

—P-pero… eso no puede ser. Edward nunca… él te quiere, Bella. En serio. Tiene que ser un error.

—Me encantaría estar de acuerdo, Alice —suspiré— Pero no es así. Yo… oh Dios… yo revisé su celular.

Me restregué la cara con mis manos, tratando de ocultar la culpabilidad de mis ojos. A pesar de todo, me sentía como una basura en inmiscuirme en la privacidad de mi novio. Estaba mal. No importaba nada el resultado, seguía siendo horrible lo que había hecho.

—¿Que hiciste, qué? —preguntó asombrada.

—Eso, Alice. No me hagas repetirlo.

Mi voz sonaba amortiguada por las manos que estaban en mi cara.

—No, Bella. No te estoy acusando de nada, lo juro. Sólo estoy tratando de comprender todo.

Tomó mis manos con las suyas, llevándolas a su regazo. Con un suave apretón, me alentó a que continuase con la fatídica historia.

No sé si fue el alcohol, el ambiente o el hecho de compartir tus cosas, pero me sentía más cercana a Alice. Es como si hubiésemos formado un vínculo. Me sentía como si fuese su amiga.

Era extraño… tener una amiga. Nunca fui muy sociable. De hecho, la única persona que consideraría mi amiga era Leah, y este último tiempo hemos tenido bastantes desacuerdos, alejándonos un poco. Tener a Alice de amiga me hacía sentir un poco más fuerte; sentía que tenía la capacidad de contarle todo lo que me tenía acongojada.

Le dije todo, absolutamente todo.

Le relaté desde el momento en que llegué a la puerta de Edward y escuché de su boca las cosas que le decía a esa chica. Luego, le dije las débiles excusas que me dio su hermano por la llamada telefónica y, finalmente, concluí con mi indiscreción, y le detallé exactamente lo que me dijo aquella chica al otro lado de la línea.

—¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Le dijo _"amore"_! ¿Quién dice algo así?

Mientras contaba la historia, sentía como mi ira iba en aumento, debido al recuerdo de las emociones que había sentido en esa situación. Al final, estaba con energía de sobra. Me sentía hiperactiva.

Alice estaba con la boca abierta.

—Y después se le ocurre decirme que sólo estaba "solucionando un problema". ¡Já! _Problemas _se llaman ahora.

Alice negó con la cabeza, aún con la boca abierta.

—¿Sabes? Tienes razón, Alice. Los hombres son unos idiotas. No quiero saber de ellos por hoy. Me declaro _anti-penes_.

Alice no se rió ante mi comentario. ¿Por qué no lo hizo? Creía que fue bastante gracioso.

—¿Alice? —agité mi mano frente a su cara.

Ella estaba en una especie de trance.

Parpadeó varias veces y logró enfocarse en mi cara.

Tenía una expresión bastante extraña.

—Alice, cariño. ¿Necesitas ir al baño?

Ella movió suavemente su cabeza de un lado a otro.

—Bella —dijo casi sin aliento—. Por casualidad, ¿esa chica se llamaba Jane?

—¡Sí! Dios, sólo con escuchar su nombre me da ganas de golpearle la cara. Apuesto que no se verá muy bien con un ojo morado, ¿no crees?

Me reí con ganas, esperando escuchar las mismas risas de parte de Alice. La miré, y ella parecía haber visto un fantasma.

—¿Qué pasa? —entrecerré los ojos—. ¿Acaso es amiga tuya?

—¡Oh, Bella! No. ¡No! Esto es culpa mía. ¡Mierda!

¿Culpa de Alice? ¿Cómo podría…?

Quizás los había presentado. Quizás son mejores amigas. Quizás la prefiere a ella como novia para su hermano y ahora se siente culpable por haberme alimentado las esperanzas.

Quizás… quizás debería darme por vencida.

—No. Está bien, Alice. No te preocupes.

Me tomé el último vaso de tequila y aguanté estoicamente el ardor de mi garganta. No se comparaba con los dolores que sentía en mi corazón.

Me levanté de mi silla con dificultad, apoyándome en la barra del bar.

—Iré a dar una vuelta por el local.

—No, Bella. No entiendes…

—No me iré. Sólo… sólo necesito un poco de tiempo a solas, ¿sí?

—Bella, lo juro…

Pero no terminé de escucharla. Ya había dado varios pasos en dirección opuesta, y la música estridente opacaba las explicaciones de Alice. Además, no quería escucharla. Ya tenía bastante con el engaño de Edward, no necesitaba agregar más para sentirme mal. Bien lo hacía con lo que tenía.

.

.

.

**Alice POV:**

Oh no.

No puede ser.

…

Esta vez sí que me había superado a mí misma en meter la pata.

¡Era todo culpa mía! Yo le dije a Edward que lo hiciera, y él, como el idiota que es, lo hizo. Nunca pensé que tendría estas consecuencias, sólo quise que solucionara todo el lío con Rose. ¡Y ahora pasa esto!

¿Por qué no le dijo a Bella toda la verdad? Se habría ahorrado todo este malentendido.

Ya sé, porque mi hermano es un imbécil. Por eso es.

¡Mierda!

Tenía que solucionar todo. La forma en que me miró Bella… como si ella pensase que este es el final. Como si Edward realmente va a terminar con ella.

¡Pero eso no pasará! Claro, que no. Eso es absurdo. Edward está completamente enganchado a ella.

¿Y si ella termina con él antes?

Oh, no. _Nonononono…_

Tengo que explicarle todo. Bella tiene que entender que esto es un gran, gordo y feo malentendido.

Podría seguirla y decirle la verdad… ¡Si sólo el piso dejara de moverse!

Cerré los ojos y traté de concentrarme.

¿Qué hago? Tiene que haber una forma de que todo esto se aclare.

¡Edward!

Tomé mi celular y marqué su número.

—Contesta el celular, Edward…

Ocupado. No contestaba.

De pronto, mi celular comenzó a sonar. Miré la pantalla, con la inmensa ilusión que fuese mi hermano el que llamase, pero no tenía esa suerte. Era Jasper.

Oh, bien. Este problema era por mi culpa, así que debería de sacrificarme por un bien mayor.

Me tragué el orgullo y recompuse mis ideas, tratando de no sonar demasiado ebria.

—Diga —dije fríamente.

—¡Alice! Oh, qué bueno que contestas. He estado preocupado —dijo con un tono de amoroso reproche.

_Awww… mi lindo Jazzy, ¡no puedo estar enojada contigo!_

Pero tenía que hacerlo sufrir… sólo un poquito más.

—Jasper —volví a hablar de forma dura—. Ahora no. Tengo un problema y tienes que ayudarme a solucionarlo.

—Alice, no me asustes amor.

—Escucha atentamente.

* * *

**¡Hola, hola!**

**Lo sé, el drama sigue y nadie logra solucionarlo aún. ¡Pero así son los malentendidos! No me culpen a mí, son los personajes los que no quieren entender lo que es obvio (?). **

**Nuevo aviso de concurso, jeje. ¡Lo sé! Dirán: "Oh, aquí viene con otro concurso, ¿es que acaso no sabe hablar de otra cosa?" Jajajaja, pero les juro que este salió de improvisto. De hecho, incluso era fuera de fanfiction, así que lo escribí con personajes de mi autoría. Bueno, en él, saqué el 3er lugar. Genial, ¿eh? Así que lo adapté a Edward/Bella y lo subí a esta página también. Si quieren, pueden darle un vistazo para ver qué tal. :)**

**¡Díganme qué les pareció el capítulo! Amo leer sus comentarios. En serio, son las mejores. :D**


	25. Confianza

**Los personajes no son míos. Bleh… lo sé, es triste. Son de Stephanie Meyer. La historia si es mía.**

**

* * *

**

**25. CONFIANZA**

**Edward POV:**

—Vamos, vamos…

No contestaba.

—¡¿Dónde demonios están? —grité a nadie en particular, dejándome caer en el sillón.

Llevaba desesperantes treinta minutos marcando el número de Bella y Alice, sin éxito. En momentos como éste, me cuestionaba seriamente por qué las personas insistían en tener comunicación inalámbrica, si cuando se les necesitaba, no contestaban.

Es como si la tierra se las hubiese tragado. No había rastro de ellas, exceptuando la desaparición del auto de mi hermana. Pero ellas no podían haber salido, porque habíamos acordado salir todos apenas Jasper llegara a casa, y ni siquiera él se había hecho presente.

Ya me había parecido extraño cuando logré salir de mi habitación, después de ducharme y vestirme, sin ninguna réplica de mi insistente hermana. _Extraño_, pensé, pero no lo cuestioné con mayor ahínco. Supuse que, como tenía a Bella para jugar a "vestir a la muñeca", no le había quedado tiempo para criticar el tiempo que pasaba peinándome.

—Como si fuese tanto tiempo —me quejé, en el silencio sepulcral de la sala de mi casa.

Como sea, fui a la habitación de Alice con la intención de llevarme a mi novia algunos preciados minutos antes de que tuviésemos que irnos, para estar un tiempo a solas. Las manos prácticamente me picaban por tocar su satinada piel, y ya quería escuchar mi nombre de su boca entre suspiros de placer, mientras le besara el cuello.

Claro que nada de eso pasó, porque me encontré completamente solo en la enorme casa Cullen.

Tomé por enésima vez el celular y marqué con efusividad.

Nada.

Me masajeé las sienes con mis dedos, tratando de pensar qué hacer.

No sé dónde podrían estar. Mi mente, por más que tratara de encontrar la respuesta, no tenía idea de cómo solucionar todo esto. Podrían estar en cualquier lado. Solas. Desprotegidas. Desamparadas.

¿Y si salieron a comprar algo y quedaron detenidas en el medio de la nada por una falla mecánica del auto?

¿Y si alguien las raptó y ahora está haciendo una carta con letras recortadas para pedir recompensa?

¿Y… y si ahora mismo una poderosa red mafiosa está planeando la mejor forma de poder traficar sus órganos?

Está bien, estoy siendo un exagerado. Debía calmarme y dejar de pensar en locas teorías conspiratorias.

Unos insistentes golpes en la puerta principal detuvieron mis pensamientos. Casi corrí hacia ella con la completa esperanza de ver a Bella cruzar el umbral y arrojarse a mis brazos, para poder abrazarla, y besarla, y tocarla…

—¡Edward!

Oh, era Jasper.

—Jazz, lo lamento, pero no sé dónde está mi desaparecida hermana con mi desaparecida novia, así que no sé si saldremos en este momento y…

—¡Calla! —me cortó—. Tenemos mucho que hacer y muy poco tiempo para desperdiciar. Vamos, andando.

Me empujó hacia la puerta e hizo que caminara hacia mi auto. Cuando saqué las llaves de mi volvo, él las arrebató de mis manos en un ágil movimiento.

—¡Ey! —traté de que me regresara las llaves, pero él ya había abierto la puerta del conductor y se había subido.

Se asomó por la ventana y habló.

—En serio, Edward. Nada de tiempo. Apresúrate a subir.

—Pero Bella…

—Lo sé. Te lo explico en el camino. Ahora sube.

Enfurruñado, caminé hacia el lado del copiloto, sólo porque Jasper parecía saber más que yo en todo este asunto.

Viajamos rápidamente por las calles de la ciudad. Se apreciaba a simple vista que la vida nocturna en Los Ángeles era abundante. Era como si fuese de día por la cantidad de personas que deambulaban a esta hora. Las luces de las farolas iluminaban sus caras, y el cálido ambiente les permitía usar ropa holgada o, en el caso de las mujeres, extremadamente corta.

Pero yo no quería admirar la belleza nocturna ni las chicas que pasaban, en serio quería saber qué diablos pasaba.

—¿Jasper?

—Espera un poco —parecía que buscaba algo entre las tiendas y escaparates. De un momento a otro su cara se iluminó. Estacionó en un rápido movimiento y me encaró—. Ok, Edward. Ahora tienes que escucharme atentamente, porque es ahora o nunca. Créeme.

—De acuerdo —dije lentamente, sin estar demasiado seguro hacia dónde iba esta conversación.

—La cagaste. Pero, en serio. La _cagaste-cagaste_. Alice me dio órdenes expresas de lo que se tiene que hacer para solucionar todo, y honestamente, quiero que lo hagas al pié de la letra, sino yo también lo lamentaré.

—Jazz, estás siendo endemoniadamente ambiguo. Habla claro, por favor.

—Está bien. Bella te escuchó hablar con Jane —estaba seguro que mi corazón dejó de latir y mi cara estaba más blanca que el papel—. Por supuesto, entendió todo mal y está completamente furiosa. Salió con Alice a un bar al centro de la ciudad para criticarnos. Entre conversaciones, Alice supo por qué ella estaba enojada contigo, y tu hermana asegura que Bella no está muy convencida de que todo este embrollo tenga solución.

—Mierda.

—Sí, estás jodido.

—No ayudas, Jasper —dije con acidez.

—Claro que lo hago. Para eso estamos acá.

Miré por primera vez en donde diablos estábamos. El letrero de la tienda era de muchos colores, con dibujos de estúpidos bebés con pañales rosas y flechas en las manos. Decía "PuppyLove".

—¿Qué… es… esto? —pregunté en trance.

El lugar parecía sacado de una película barata de San Valentín. Había enormes corazones en la vitrina del local, flores de todas las formas y tamaños, y estoy casi seguro haber escuchado sonidos de besos cuando una persona pasó por la puerta de la tienda.

—_Esto_ es la solución —lo miré con cara de "antes muerto", a lo que él agregó—. No tienes una mejor opción. Además, metiste la pata de una forma tan profunda, que es imperativo algo hostigosamente cursi. La verdad es que no tenemos tiempo para hacer un poema, ni menos componer una canción de amor, así que —se encogió de hombros— esto es lo más cercano a lo que dijo Alice.

No lo podía creer. Bella me había escuchado y ahora quien sabe qué cosas está pensando. Esto era culpa mía, por aceptar seguir una de los absurdos consejos de Alice. Y ahora, ¿cómo esperaba que siguiera otro de sus consejos, si el primero ya había tenido tan desastroso final?

Supongo que no tengo otro plan.

.

.

.

**Bella POV:**

Caminé por entre la multitud del lugar, chocando de vez en cuando con ellos. Estaba algo mareada, y el arcoíris de colores que desfilaban a mi vista como luces parpadeantes, no estaban ayudando precisamente. Tenía un sabor amargo en la boca, y no era por el alcohol bebido, sino los últimos acontecimientos.

Vaya, ¿quién iba a pensar que una inocente sesión de estudios culminaría en un bar, sufriendo por la incertidumbre?

Porque eso era: _incertidumbre_. Yo no podía asegurar que Edward estuviese engañándome, a pesar de haber escuchado su llamada telefónica. Si yo evaluaba objetivamente la situación, casi podría considerarse una prueba circunstancial. La chica no dijo nada revelador, nada que me dijese que ellos realmente tengan una relación.

Claro que todo era demasiado confuso. Si no estaba haciendo nada malo, entonces, ¿por qué lo ocultaría?

Me detuve abruptamente, chocando con una chica que venía caminando tras de mí.

¿Podría… sería capaz de ir directamente a Edward, y preguntarle qué es lo que ocurre con esa tal Jane?

Me mordí el labio inferior, debatiéndome en el valor que le tenía a mi orgullo.

—No puede ser —dijo una voz retumbante frente a mí, teñida por absoluta incredulidad. Levanté la vista—. ¿Cómo puedes estar acá, _pensando_, en vez de estar divirtiéndote?

Emmet.

—Dices la palabra "pensar", como si fuese algo horrible.

—¡Porque lo es! Bueno, en este contexto lo es —agregó lo último, al ver mi ceja alzada—. Vamos, Bella. Estás en un bar, eres joven, hermosa e inteligente. No puedes estar acá pensando en cosas demasiado densas. ¡Es hora de pasarla bien!

A pesar de ser un chico bastante liviano y de bromas fáciles, se veía a lo lejos que Emmet entendía más de lo que demostraba. No era el chico tonto de fraternidad del que trataba de hacer ver con sus camisetas impresas con letras en latín y esos enormes músculos.

—Creo que ya te lo había dicho, pero eres bastante perspicaz.

—¡Ey! Ya me gustaría que le dijeras eso a mi hermana —rió con fuerza, haciéndose escuchar entre la multitud.

—De todos modos, creo que tienes razón. No pensaré más. Me limitaré a dejar que todo fluya —dije con total convicción.

Ya me había cansado de pensar. Pensar apesta. Si las cosas se solucionan, bien, pero no voy a intervenir. Dejaré que el destino y las circunstancias hagan todo por mí. Si es lo correcto, va a pasar.

—¡Así se habla! Hey, ¿quieres bailar o —se acercó a mí con aires cómplices— tu _pequeña novia_ se enojará?

—¿Alice? Nah, no es celosa —respondí a su broma, conteniendo las risas.

—Entonces vamos.

Me tomó de la muñeca con su enorme mano y prácticamente me arrastró al centro de la pista de baile. Tastabillé detrás de él, tratando de mantener el poco equilibrio que me quedaba, chocando mis hombros con las personas que pasaban.

—Emmet yo… yo no bailo.

Ya estábamos de frente, entre una marea de personas que se movían de un lado al otro al ritmo de la batería. Emmet me sonrió lentamente, dejándome ver sus adorables hoyuelos de niño travieso.

—Yo tampoco.

—¿Entonces qué haremos acá? —pregunté con sarcasmo— ¿Hablar de la levedad del ser, que vaga por el universo en busca de un significado?

—¡Joder, Bella! Apaga tu cerebro por un momento —rió.

Cierto. Ese era mi plan. Nada de pensar.

—En que… en serio, Em. No sé bailar.

—¿Me vas a rechazar? —preguntó con fingido dolor, dejando salir su labio inferior y mirándome con ojos de cordero degollado. Cuando vio que eso era precisamente lo que yo iba a hacer, él agregó—. Además, sería la segunda vez que me rechazas en un día. Mis amigos pensarán que tengo mal aliento o algo así. Vamos Bella, no me dejes mal con ellos.

Emmet señaló hacia una mesa en particular, con un asentimiento de cabeza. Seguí la dirección a un rincón apartado de la multitud, sin embargo, las personas que se encontraban allá en definitiva no podrían considerarse como desapercibidos.

—¿Acaso tienes como amigos al equipo nacional de futbol americano? —pregunté atónita.

Cada chico que miraba era incluso más grande que el anterior. Todos portaban imponentes músculos en brazos y antebrazos, y sus torsos eran tan grandes como un armario. Realmente eran impresionantes. Y muy particulares. Uno de ellos bebía vigorosamente de su vaso de cerveza, dejando correr un pequeño río por una de las comisuras de su boca. Cuando terminó, golpeó su pecho como si fuera gorila, mientras el resto gritaba en aquiescencia.

Emmet agitó su mano por sobre su cabeza, llamando la atención de sus amigos. Ellos vitorearon con voces graves hacia nosotros, algunos saludándolo de la misma forma que lo hizo él y otros levantando sus pulgares en señal de "aprobación masculina".

—Bailemos —me tomó de la cintura y me acercó a él—. Prometo no propasarme contigo… a menos que me lo pidas.

Reí de su ocurrencia y dejé ir mis ataduras.

Resultó ser que Emmet era bastante divertido. No había mentido en que no sabía bailar, pero ese hecho lo hacía incluso mejor. Hicimos todos los pasos clichés: Pasamos desde "el robot", "la macarena", "onda disco" y un muy extraño "charleston". Incluso Emmet, para mi completa sorpresa, se tapó la nariz e hizo un movimiento ondulatorio con su mano contraria sobre su cabeza, como si se estuviese zambullendo en el agua.

—Oh… no lo puedo creer —dije en jadeos—. Me duele el estómago de tanto reír.

—Y eso que no has visto mis pasos mágicos —rió—. Déjame mostrártelos. A las chicas les encanta.

—No sé si quiera… —retrocedí en broma y alcé mis brazos hacia su pecho.

—¡No seas nena! Prometo no soltarte como la última vez.

Y sin dejarme tiempo para replicar, tomó mi brazo y me apegó a él, pasando una de sus piernas entre las mías y posando su amplia palma en mi espalda.

—Es un baile brasileño, lo aprendí la última vez que fui con mi familia —me hizo girar en un rápido movimiento, para luego volver a la misma posición—. Genial, ¿eh?

—Emmet —reí—. Creo que te refieres a la _lambada_. Pero ese baile estoy casi segura que no te hacen girar como bailarina de ballet.

—¡Pero así es más divertido, Bella!

Y para apoyar su aseveración, me tomó otra vez y me hizo girar dos veces, para luego llevarme contra su pecho e inmediatamente inclinarme hacia mi espalda, doblándome como si fuese pretzel. Yo ya había perdido casi todas las inhibiciones de mi cuerpo con lenta absorción del alcohol de mi cuerpo y las tonterías que hacía Emmet. Era tan divertido. Todo era divertido.

Entre jadeos y risas, traté de levantar mi cuerpo de la molesta posición en que me tenía mi pareja de baile. Mi espalda ya había comenzado a punzar.

Cuando logré tomar una bocanada de aire para decirle a Emmet que me levantase, lo vi.

.

.

.

**Edward POV:**

Mis puños se apretaron sobre el ridículo ramo de flores que llevaba en mi mano. No lo podía creer. Yo había estado a esa absurda tienda llena de corazoncitos por más de una hora, escuchando la eterna cháchara de vendedor sobre cuál sería el mejor peluche para pedir perdón, ilusionado por la benevolencia de una muy dolida Bella, ¿y resulta que ella estaba en un bar de mala muerte, bailando con cualquier tipo?

Estaba enojado…

No, estaba furioso.

Reconocí de inmediato cuando Bella reparó en mi presencia. Estaba claramente sorprendida. Y el idiota que la tenía agarrado no despegaba sus asquerosas manos de ella. Ahora que lo miraba mejor, lo conocía. Era el mismo chico del cual Bella conocía la vez que la llevé al hospital, y también el que la llevó aquella vez que ella se había torcido el tobillo.

Oh, ese hecho sólo hacía hervir mi sangre con mayor ahínco.

Empujé los artilugios que había comprado a mi novia al pecho de Jasper y me encaminé hacia la —nótese el sarcasmo— hermosa pareja de baile.

—¿Qué estás…? —tartamudeó Bella.

Su conquista la incorporó, acercándola a su pecho en un rápido movimiento.

_Uno, dos, tres… vamos cálmate…. Cuatro, cinco…_

—¡Ey, te conozco! Eres ese doctor… uhm… ¡Edmund!

_Seis, siete…_

—Es Edward, Emmet. Es mi… novio.

—¡Oh! —se vio sorprendido. Luego nos miró a ambos de forma intermitente—. Oh.

_Sí, idiota. "Oh"_

—Isabella —traté de hacer que mi voz se escuchara serena, aunque honestamente no creía poder—. Nos vamos en este momento.

Varias emociones cruzaron por el rostro de Bella. Primero pasó por la sorpresa, luego por el nervio, tuvo una pizca de culpabilidad, pero finalmente se recompuso en algo mucho más potente. Ira.

—Yo no me voy a ningún lado —se cruzó los brazos y me miró con altivez—. Y especialmente contigo.

_Quince, dieciséis, diecisiete…_

¿Por qué era tan putamente imposible mantener el control?

Resoplé con burla y la miré desde mi altura.

—Ya lo dije una vez, Bella. No me hagas repetirlo —me acerqué a su cara y susurré—: y te aconsejo que no me hagas intervenir.

Estábamos jugando a las miradas fijas, ninguno de los dos dispuesto a dejarse perder.

—Ok —Emmet levantó la voz—. Creo que es momento de que me vaya. Sé cuando estoy haciendo mal tercio —tomó a Bella por el codo y susurró a su oído algo que no escuché.

_Veintiocho, veintinueve… puto treinta…_

Bella me miró con odio, y asintió con la cabeza.

¿ELLA me mira con odio a MÍ? ¡Yo debería ser el que tiene derecho a enojarse! Encontrarme con mi novia tocándose con ese bruto frente a babosos con ese minúsculo trozo de tela que difícilmente se puede llamar falda, no me tiene precisamente brincando de alegría.

—De acuerdo, me voy. Sin embargo —me miró con ojos entrecerrados— estaré a la vista.

¡Já! Que amenaza más patética.

—Yo también me voy —dijo Bella, apenas el grandulón se mezcló con la gente.

La agarré del brazo antes de que diera un paso, acercándola a mi cuerpo.

—Al único lugar que irás, será a casa. Conmigo.

—¿Ah sí? —preguntó con una ceja alzada—. ¿Y si yo no quiero ir?

—No tienes opción.

Bella rió con burla y se soltó de mi agarre, dando varios pasos en dirección contraria. Maldiciendo como marinero, caminé tras ella, ignorando al mar de personas que bailaban a nuestro alrededor. Sólo tenía un objetivo, y nadie me haría cambiar de opinión.

Me planté frente a ella, ignorando sus protestas e insultos. Bella puso uno de sus brazos en jarra, agitando un dedo hacia mi pecho. Era consiente que ella estaba hablando, porque veía su boca moverse, pero ya no estaba dispuesto a hablar. Se había acabado su plazo. Me agaché, posando el vientre de Bella en mi hombro, y me volví a levantar, sujetando el dorso de sus rodillas.

—¿Qué haces, Edward? ¡Bájame ahora mismo! ¡Dios, estás siendo un idiota!

Yo caminaba hacia la salida. Necesitaba respirar aire fresco, quizás menguaría el mal humor que ahora portaba. Era cierto que necesitaba hablar con Bella, pero si lo hacía en estas condiciones, estaba plenamente consciente que luego me arrepentiría.

—¡Cavernícola! ¡Secuestrador! ¡Roba-chicas! —Bella gritaba y golpeaba mi espalda, pero mi agarre era de acero. No la dejaría escapar—. ¡Ayuda, un sicópata me lleva!

—Honestamente, Bella. A nadie le importa.

Crucé la puerta del bar y la brisa nocturna golpeó mi cara. Aspiré con fuerza y comencé a dar grandes zancadas por la acera. Me encaminé hacia los estacionamientos.

—Edward, bájame. Me siento mal. Creo que voy a vomitar.

Me detuve de forma abrupta, sopesando las posibilidades.

No demoré más de un segundo en tomar una decisión. Continué caminando hacia mi volvo.

—Como si pudiese caer en esa sucia treta, Bella —murmuré, dándole un apretón a sus rodillas.

Ella se retorció, soltando un bufido exasperado.

Abrí la puerta de mi auto y la dejé en el asiento del copiloto. Bella se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia otro lado, ignorando mis intentos de hacer coincidir nuestros ojos.

—Podría haberlo hecho, ¿sabes? Bebí bastante —refunfuñó mientras le abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad.

Solté una risa fría.

El viaje en el auto fue en silencio e incómodo. Ni siquiera atiné a poner algo de música, estaba demasiado ensimismado en tratar de comenzar la conversación sin decir algo estúpido o potencialmente insultante. Pronto llegamos a casa. No había terminado de estacionar, cuando Bella se quitó el cinturón y abrió su puerta, tambaleándose fuera del auto.

Saqué la llave y solté otra tanda de improperios. Agarré a Bella antes de que cayera sobre las petunias de mi madre.

Ella palmeó mis manos cuando ya estuvo de pié, lanzándome dagas con la mirada.

—No querrás que te lleve otra vez en el hombro —amenacé—. Déjame sostenerte al menos.

Bella gruñó, pero se sostuvo de mí la mayor parte del camino a las escaleras y la entrada de la casa. Caminé junto a ella en el segundo piso, pero, cuando hizo ademán de entrar a la habitación de Alice, la jalé hacia mí y seguí mi camino, a pesar de sus protestas.

La hice entrar a mi habitación y cerré la puerta, apoyando mi espalda contra ella.

—De acuerdo. Es hora de aclarar todo.

Bella rodó los ojos y se sentó en el borde de mi cama, cruzándose de brazos.

—No sé qué podría ser aclarado.

—Yo sí, así que seré yo quien hable.

El aire estaba denso. Bella me miraba como si estuviese planeando meticulosamente mi muerte con una cuchara.

Me crucé de brazos de la misma manera y me negué a aceptar un no por respuesta. ¿Me estaba desafiando? Pues no iba a ganar. Ahora yo sería el que hablara y ella se quedaría callada, quisiera o no.

Adopté una postura firme, casi glacial. Al parecer, Bella reparó en mi actitud.

—Y quizás soy yo la que se irá por esa puerta —se levantó—. Y seré yo la que no te verá nunca más.

En las últimas dos palabras, su voz se quebró. De pronto estar furioso no era una idea muy buena. Mi enojo se desinfló exactamente como un globo tocando una aguja.

Me sentí pésimo.

—Bella… oh, cielo… lo siento tanto… —la acerqué a mí y la abracé con todo lo que tenía, tratando de traspasarle mis sentimientos en ello.

Sentí que mi camisa se mojó con sus lágrimas, pero su llanto fue silencioso. Pasó sus brazos por mi cintura y ocultó su cara en mi pecho. Acaricié su espalda, esperando pacientemente a que se calmara. Besé su cabeza, su sien y, cuando logré separar su cara, le besé las mejillas y labios.

Bella me miró con una expresión que no pude descifrar. Era una especie de ensoñación y añoranza. Alejé los remanentes de lágrimas que tenía en su cara con mis pulgares. Ella sonrió levemente ante mi toque, inclinándose hacia una de mis manos, pero era una sonrisa triste, sin la misma emoción que siempre.

—Bésame, Edward —dijo de pronto, con voz ronca—. Por favor… sólo bésame.

Me acerqué a ella e hice lo que me pidió; junté nuestros labios con la suavidad que pude encontrar. Los de ella estaban suaves y salados por el llanto. Me bebí los restos de su tristeza, tratando de llevármela toda. Esta era mi culpa. Si no fuera por mí, Bella no estaría llorando en este momento. Mi intención era darle un beso dulce, significativo, pero Bella tenía otra idea. Tomó mi nuca con sus manos y se alzó en puntas de pie, profundizando el beso. Apenas sentí su lengua delineando mi labio inferior, mi cuerpo estalló en llamas.

Mis manos viajaron rápidamente a sus caderas, sosteniéndola y a la vez acercando su cuerpo al mío. Esto era el paraíso. Bella estaba siendo demandante, pasional. Comenzó a caminar hacia atrás, llevándome consigo sin separar nuestras bocas. Comenzó a caer y se sostuvo del cuello de mi camisa. Caí con ella a mi cama.

Traté de levantarme y así no dejar todo mi peso sobre Bella, apoyando una de mis manos en el colchón, justo al lado de su cara. La miré; estaba sonrosada, acalorada y jadeante. Tomó mi mano libre y la llevó al muslo que había enroscado en mi cadera.

Su muslo desnudo.

Oh, sería sublime hundirme en la desinhibida pasión que ahora flotaba entre nosotros, pero aquel pájaro de la culpa revoloteaba en mi cabeza. No podía… bueno, si podía. Lo _debía_. Esa era la diferencia.

—Bella… n-no deberíamos hacer e-esto aún. No hasta que hablemos.

_Oh, Dios. La lengua de Bella en mi cuello._

—Por favor, Edward. Sólo quiero sentir —coló sus manos por debajo de mi camisa, arrastrando sus dedos por mi estómago—. Necesito esto… _sentirte_.

Esto estaba tan mal, pero mi cuerpo se negaba a escuchar mi conciencia.

Bella estaba frenética. No estaba siendo ni suave, ni sutil. Metió su mano en mi pantalón y agarró mi erección sin ninguna señal de pudor. Creo que podría atribuirlo al alcohol y la pasión por partes iguales.

—N-no, Bella… no podré ser suave si —_oh… sus manos_—s-si sigues con eso.

—Entonces no lo hagas —jadeó sobre mi boca—. No quiero suavidad.

Oh, por todo lo bendito que hay en este mundo… ¿Bella me estaba insinuando que lo quería… _fuerte_?

Un rugido animal brotó de mi garganta. Mis manos comenzaron a vagar por todos lados, tocando, apretando y pellizcando. Bella gemía y me besaba con más ímpetu.

Esto era tan incorrecto, estábamos a pasos de tener sexo enojado. Quería hablar, aclarar todo, pero las palabras no salían, no conseguía formular otra palabra que no fuera su nombre.

—Bella…

Estábamos en el punto que ya no podíamos esperar, ni siquiera para quitar todas nuestras ropas. Me incorporé en mis rodillas y quité sus bragas casi con furia. Ella tomó mi cinturón con manos temblorosas de pasión, tratando de desprenderlo en torpes movimientos.

Me incliné en ella para besarla. Quería que supiera, al menos por mis acciones, todo lo que sentía por ella.

Bajé mis pantalones y boxers, lo suficiente para sacar mi dureza. Cuando me estaba acomodando en su entrada, me percaté de un ligero cambio en esta ecuación: las erráticas caricias de Bella habían disminuido hasta desaparecer. Despegando mi vista de mi erección, la levanté hacia su cara.

—Oh… definitivamente alguien de allá arriba me odia —murmuré para mí.

Bella se había quedado dormida.

Tomé aire y me levanté, acomodando mis ropas nuevamente. Con algo de dolor, moví a Bella lo mejor que pude al centro de la cama, cubriéndola con el edredón. Se veía calma, en paz. Su pecho subía y bajaba a un ritmo regular, y sus largas pestañas creaban sombras en sus mejillas enrojecidas.

Creo que era mejor que fuese así. Quizás después de haber tenido sexo desenfrenado, Bella se habría sentido mal y no habría querido escucharme. Teníamos que hablar civilizadamente, sin interrupciones y con la mente abierta, no así, ambos demasiado ensimismados en buscar algo del otro de forma egoísta.

Suspiré.

Baño frío. Ahora.

.

.

.

**Bella POV:**

_Ow… mi cabeza… va a explotar…_

Parpadeé con un insufrible dolor justo en el centro de mis cejas. Mi cabeza palpitaba insoportablemente y sentía que mi boca repleta de algodón. Me restregué los ojos con una de mis manos, tratando de enfocar la mirada en… algo. Lo que sea.

_Ventanas, puerta, cama, edredón, mesa de noche… Ow, ow… ¡ow! ¡Oh Dios, mátame ahora!_

Gemí y me hundí en las sábanas, tratando de ocultarme del dolor con la almohada.

—Arriba, Bella. Siéntate.

Me congelé en medio de mi autocompasión. Esa voz… era la voz de Edward.

Anoche estaba borracha, muy borracha. Pero no lo suficientemente borracha como para olvidar cada pequeño detalle de lo vivido. Me lancé a él como gata en celo. Prácticamente le rogué que tuviera sexo conmigo, con la forma en que me comporté. Oh, vergüenza, mi fiel compañera.

_Ooooow…_

—Por favor.

Su tono me hizo poner atención. Se escuchaba ansioso. Asomé uno de mis ojos por entre las sábanas, temiendo ver su reacción después de todo lo ocurrido. Pude notar que se había bañado recientemente, por su cabello ligeramente mojado y las pequeñas gotas de agua que bajaban por su cuello. Estaba usando unos jeans oscuros y una camisa gris claro, que enmarcaban sus amplios hombros.

Me senté, apoyándome al respaldo de mi cama y me las ingenié en restregarme los ojos sin perderlo de vista. Sin decir una sola palabra, acercó un vaso con agua y depositó en mi mano dos pequeñas pastillas.

—Para el dolor de cabeza —respondió de forma seca mi pregunta muda.

Las llevé a mi boca y las tomé sin chistar.

Y… ¿ahora, qué?

Edward carraspeó.

—Creo que deberíamos hablar.

Me mordí el labio y me debatí en las distintas formas de escapar de esta situación. La que más me serviría ahora sería usar una máquina del tiempo para volver al momento en donde todo se tergiversó hasta este punto. Un _Delorean_ de "Volver al Futuro" sería muy útil para estos casos.

Dejé escapar el aire de mis pulmones y asentí, no sin sentir horribles punzadas en mi cabeza por el movimiento brusco.

—Creo… creo que necesito hablarte de todo esto desde el comienzo, si es que puedo explicarlo.

Yo me callé y me limité a escuchar. De todas formas, no tenía ningún deseo en emitir una sola palabra.

La narración de Edward comenzó. Al inicio debía reconocer que estaba algo reticente a lo que iba a escuchar, ya que la verdad me asustaba más que cualquier excusa. Me dijo que nada de lo que pasó era de su intención. _Yo tampoco_, pensé, pero dejé que siguiera.

Dijo que todo fue un inmenso malentendido, agregándolo a nuestra larga lista de ellos. Que Jane no era nadie… bueno, era alguien, pero no lo que yo podría suponer que era. Ella trabajaba para Rose, y al parecer Alice pensó que necesitaba una aliada en esta batalla campal en tratar de hablar con ella. Me juró que nada, absolutamente nada había pasado entre ambos, ni tenía intención de que sucediese. Además agregó, quizás para tranquilizarme, que ella estaba a kilómetros de distancia, con todo un océano de por medio.

Sopesé la situación por unos cuantos minutos. Era demasiado como para aceptar y olvidar. En serio me sentí mal con todo que pasó. Se sentía casi incorrecto lanzarme a los brazos de Edward y hacer como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Aún me sentía algo extraña con todo, y todavía tenía dudas.

—Pero Edward —dije, llamando su atención—, aun no entiendo algo.

Él me miró expectante, esperando a lo que tenía que decir. Su cabello estaba algo despeinado, quizás por la infinidad de veces que se pasó las manos por entre sus hebras a lo largo de su historia. Sus ojos estaban de un verde brillante, observando cada uno de mis movimientos. Hizo un leve asentimiento de cabeza para que prosiguiera.

—Yo… yo no entiendo por qué no me lo dijiste antes —miré mis manos y jugué nerviosamente con las sábanas—. Lo que me dijiste no suena tan mal como para que me lo ocultaras. Siento —carraspeé y tragué con dificultad—, siento como si no confiaras en mí.

Edward me miró con horror y negó varias veces.

—No, Bella… Dios, no —tomó mis manos y les dio un reconfortante apretón—. No es eso.

—¿Entonces, qué es? —pregunté, suplicante— Ayúdame a entender, porque no estoy siguiéndote.

Él suspiró con pesar. Nunca lo había visto así de… arrepentido.

—Ya bastante tenías con todo lo que te he hecho cargar. Sé que no es cómodo para ti, no creas que no lo sé. Sólo… quería evitarte otro desagrado. Reconozco que no ha sido fácil nuestra bizarra relación con novias falsas, mamás que no saben, esconderse… —suspiró—. Lo sé, en serio lo hago. Lo único que quería era alivianarte todo esto, ahorrarte más problemas. Nada más. No era desconfianza, lo prometo.

—¿Ah, sí? Y dime entonces, ¿qué pensaste cuando me viste ayer con Emmet en la pista de baile?

Di en el clavo. Edward frunció el entrecejo y su mandíbula se tensó.

—No es lo mismo —dijo entre dientes.

—Claro que sí, Edward. La confianza no es elitista, no puedes decidir cuándo ocuparla y cuándo no. Acá es un asunto de blanco y negro. Es, o no es.

Edward maldijo en silencio, respirando fuertemente y tomándose el puente de la nariz con sus dedos.

Después de su pequeño arranque de ira, me miró con fiereza.

—Bien, tienes razón —dijo para mi total asombro—. Pero si yo lo reconocí, también debes hacerlo.

—¿Yo? —pregunté en una octava más alta.

Él me lanzó una mirada burlona.

—Sí, tú —dijo con obviedad—. Si lo entiendo bien, _alguien _no preguntó antes de actuar. _Alguien_ tomó algo que no era suyo y lo revisó. _Alguien _supuso erróneamente y no se dio el trabajo de corroborarlo. _Alguien _salió disparada a "vivir la vida loca" sin darle la oportunidad a su novio para explicarse_. Alguien_…

—¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo, entendí!

Me cubrí la cara con mis manos en total mortificación.

Edward rió y yo lo miré con la mayor indignación que pude demostrar por entre mis dedos. Él me sorprendió cuando reemplazó mis manos por las suyas y me depositó un suave beso en los labios.

—Somos un par de idiotas, ¿no? —dijo en una sonrisa, sobre mi boca.

Suspiré con un extraño alivio.

—Idiotas desconfiados —agregué.

—Lo solucionaremos, cariño. Juntos —rozó nuestras narices, haciéndome sonreír—. Hablando. Conociéndonos mejor.

Bien. Este tema no había concluido ni solucionado, pero la intención ya estaba sobre la mesa. Sólo teníamos que dar pequeños pasos de bebé en esto. Dicen que Roma no se construyó en un día, entonces, ¿por qué nosotros podríamos construir una relación en el mismo tiempo? Claramente es más difícil.

Estuvimos un tiempo en la cama entre pequeñas disculpas y promesas a mejorar nuestras reacciones si algo iba mal. Le expliqué a Edward —con dificultad, pero lo hice— que Emmet sólo era un amigo y nada más, y él me juró que era la única mujer en la que podía pensar, así que era absurdo suponer en alguien más. Suspiré con ensoñación, me sonrojé y lo besé, como era de esperarse. Me estaba convirtiendo en una chica bastante predecible, pero no podía evitar esas reacciones con Edward.

—Bien, ahora me gustaría hacerte el desayuno, ¿quieres bañarte antes o prefieres quedarte en cama?

—¡Edward! Ni que estuviese convaleciente —rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y lo miré muy de cerca—. Muchas gracias, pero no. Prefiero pasar al baño y luego ayudarte. ¿De acuerdo?

—Como quieras —rozó mis labios con los suyos, como si fuese una promesa para algo mejor—. Te espero abajo.

Con un movimiento grácil, se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia la puerta. Justo antes de cerrarla, se giró y me guiñó el ojo, dejándome momentáneamente aturdida.

El dolor de cabeza había disminuido, dejándome sólo un pequeño malestar. Me levanté y caminé hacia el baño, percatándome que no estaba usando mi ropa, sino una amplia camiseta deportiva, que suponía, era de Edward. Sonreí y la olí sin vergüenza, disfrutando de su masculino perfume.

Me vi en el espejo. Estaba portando una melena digna de león, con mechones asesinos hacia todos lados, amenazando a cualquiera que se acercarse a sacar un ojo de una limpia estocada. Mis ojos estaban levemente rojos y mis mejillas muy coloradas. Pero lo que más notaba era mi sonrisa, amplia y ligeramente desquiciada. Sip_,"Efecto Edward_".

Estaba plenamente consiente en que Edward no era perfecto, pero tampoco lo era yo. Nadie lo era. Sí, se equivocó en no decirme nada, pero yo también lo hice en revisar sus cosas. Lo importante era sobreponerse a todo lo pasado. No iba a ser fácil, pero la confianza no se hace, se construye. Ya tendríamos tiempo de hacerlo.

Giré sobre mis talones para ir a buscar algo de ropa antes de ducharme. Justo antes de salir, agarrando el pomo de la puerta, divisé algo interesante en mi reflejo. En mi espalda, impresa en grandes letras azules sobre la camiseta deportiva que estaba usando, decía claramente "CULLEN".

Sonreí.

Edward podría estar de acuerdo en comenzar a confiar el uno del otro, creerme y saber que yo confiaba en él, pero no por eso se le iba a quitar esa extraña posesividad que tenía sobre mí.

Esta era una curiosa forma de marcarme como suya. Pero, a pesar de todo, no me molestaba. De hecho… me gustaba bastante.

* * *

**¡Hola, hola!**

**Aaay, debo reconocer que le tengo un cariño **_**"especial"**_** a mi Edward, a pesar que sea algo despistado y enojón. xD**

**Pufff… siento que ha pasado una infinidad desde la última vez que actualicé, pero en serio me costó sacar este capítulo. Iba a ser más corto y lo iba a dejar en un momento de incertidumbre, jeje… Después me arrepentí y decidí solucionarlo todo, de todos modos iba a ser así tarde o temprano.**

**Sé que quizás se ven algo confusas las reacciones de todos, pero les juro que cada movimiento que dan los personajes tiene un significado. Ya verán, ya verán… ;)**

**¡Tengo Twitter! :D Lo sé, es raro y aún me cuesta acostumbrarme, pero creo que es mucho más accesible para todos y se siente más cercano. Me pueden agregar (twitter en mi perfil) y, si quieren, podemos conversar. :)**

**Bueno, ¿me dan un poco de amor? :D**


	26. Veinte Preguntas

**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, yo sólo los tomo prestados para que participen en esta historia.**

**

* * *

**

**26. VEINTE PREGUNTAS**

**Bella POV:**

—Creo que es tu turno.

—De acuerdo. Uhm… ¿Cuántas mascotas has tenido en tu vida?

—Ésa es fácil. Una. Se llamaba Mario José de las Mercedes y era una tortuga. Se escapó al mes porque Alice le pintó el caparazón de rosado y calipso con crayones.

—¡No fue por eso y lo sabes! —gritó la aludida.

Edward y yo reímos ante la mirada indignada de Alice.

Estábamos los tres en el patio trasero de la casa Cullen, bajo una gran sombrilla que cubría una mesa redonda con sillas a su alrededor. Alice había hecho jugos naturales y adornó las copas con sombrillas de papel y delgadas lonjas de limón en el borde. Me sentía de vacaciones, dentro de un lindo bikini y con un clima digno alabar.

Después de haber salido del baño y bajado las escaleras, me había encontrado otra vez con Alice. No la había visto desde la noche anterior y se dio el trabajo recalcar muchas veces que ni siquiera me había despedido de ella. No importó que yo le dijera que la culpa la tenía el cavernícola de su hermano, su indignación no tenía límites. Edward trató de preguntarle dónde estaba Jasper, pero ella evadió el tema como una profesional.

Así que aquí estábamos, disfrutando uno de los últimos días de completo calor, al lado de la piscina y jugando a las cartas.

A Edward se le había ocurrido un pequeño juego para conocerse mejor: hacernos veinte preguntas, sin ningún límite. Estábamos obligados a responderla, pasara lo que pasara. Claro que no esperábamos encontrarnos con Alice junto a nosotros como si fuese pegamento super-adherente. Me daba corte preguntarle cosas demasiado íntimas, con ella como nuestro público.

—Sabes muy bien que eso fue exactamente lo que pasó. Mario José de las Mercedes estaba muy feliz, hasta que le hiciste ese horroroso cambio de look.

—En primer lugar, tenía cuatro años, no sabía mucho en ese entonces. Y en segundo lugar, no quedó tan mal, de hecho, creo que se vio bastante favorecido con esos colores. Resaltaban sus ojos.

Me dolía el estómago de tanto reír.

—Tengo una pregunta —dije entre jadeos—. ¿Por qué se llamaba "Mario José de las Mercedes"? Es un nombre muy largo para una mascota.

Edward se ruborizó y miró hacia otro lado. Alice sonrió maligna y se adelantó a explicar.

—Es porque Edward tuvo un periodo _dramático_ —dijo entre risitas—. Cuando él tenía siete años le encantaba ver telenovelas de tarde. Después de almorzar corría a encender la televisión para ver su programa favorito: "Amor Olvidado". El protagonista era un doctor que había tenido un accidente automovilístico, en donde perdió la memoria un día antes de su boda. Así que su novia tenía que recordarle lo mucho que se amaban durante ridículas escenas sacadas de un pobre libreto.

—¡No insultes la memoria de "Amor Olvidado"! —dijo Edward con horror. Reí un poco más—. Era una trama bastante buena, con problemas reales y representaciones de actores incomprendidos.

—Si de real te refieres a que además él tenía un hermano gemelo malvado que le quería quitar a su novia, y sus padres, que habían muerto en un accidente, en realidad habían sido asesinados por un tío que quería cobrar una herencia millonaria, me da miedo pensar en lo que opinas sobre lo ficticio.

Edward frunció el entrecejo y se cruzó de brazos. Alice rió y yo no pude dejar de unirme a ella.

Le tomé la mano, después que me había calmado, y se la apreté con disculpas.

—Entonces, supongo que el protagonista de esta historia se llamaba Mario José… uhm…

—…de las Mercedes —completó por mí—. Pensé que era un nombre ideal para alguien que llegaba a la familia sin saber nada de nosotros —se encogió de hombros.

Me estaba gustando mucho este juego. Eran preguntas simples y muchas veces algo sosas, pero las respuestas nos llevaban a conversaciones interminables. Estaba aprendiendo tanto de Edward, y todo lo que decía, fuese bueno o malo, me maravillaba de la misma manera.

Hasta el momento me había enterado de muchas cosas. Por ejemplo, que había querido ser astronauta, su héroe de infancia era y siempre será Batman, que no tenía una sola cicatriz visible en todo su cuerpo —eso fue lo que más me impresionó, era sorprendente para alguien como yo, que vivió su infancia la mayor parte en el suelo, llena de costras—, que su helado favorito era el de chocolate con nueces, y que nunca, jamás, comía sin beber antes un sorbo de agua. Datos curiosos, extraños y adorables.

Continuamos así, al menos hasta que Edward se envaró y declaró seguro:

—Ya basta, es mi turno.

Me miró con intensidad, entrecerrando un poco los ojos. Algo estaba tramando, y el simple hecho me hizo temblar de anticipación.

Sonrió lentamente, levantando sólo una de las comisuras de sus labios.

—¿Por qué te mudaste con tu padre a Forks?

De pronto este juego ya no me estaba gustando tanto…

Había dado en el clavo, y él estaba plenamente consciente de ello.

Me dediqué a mordisquear mi labio inferior, tratando de encontrar una salida fácil a este embrollo. No me sentía cómoda contando aquella faceta de mi vida, a pesar de lo mucho que me habían dicho mis padres que no había nada de qué avergonzarse. Sabía que era un miedo irracional al rechazo y la burla, o a la posible compasión de una persona. No importaba, seguía siendo un tema delicado para mí.

Miré a Alice de soslayo, preguntándome si sería algo del que podría hablar con ella también. Afortunadamente no tuve que pensarlo demasiado, porque ella se excusó, diciendo que iría a la cocina para preparar algo para comer. No se me escaparon sus intenciones reales de darnos un poco de privacidad, al parecer, intuyó que no era de la misma naturaleza que el resto de las preguntas.

—Ya me habías hecho esta pregunta —dije con timidez.

—Lo sé.

—Aquella vez que salimos… por primera vez.

—Lo sé.

—Entonces, ¿por qué me lo vuelves a preguntar?

—Es muy simple, Bella —dijo con una sonrisa torcida, pero con la mirada contenida—. Nunca me la contestaste. Ni te imaginas lo curioso que puedo llegar a ser.

Tragué pesado.

—Es estúpido —me excusé.

—No importa —su voz era suave, casi en un murmullo—, me encantaría saber.

Algo en sus palabras me hizo recapacitar. Él no me estaba presionando, sólo me estaba diciendo que le gustaría saber lo que pasó hace tres años atrás. No tenía por qué decírselo, y eso era precisamente lo que me decían sus ojos. Quizás no era una mala idea dejar salir lo que había pasado, alguna vez me sirvió hacer eso.

—De acuerdo, te lo diré.

Edward asintió, aunque se le veía algo nervioso, juzgando por su mandíbula tensa y los tendones visiblemente marcados en su cuello.

—Fue… fue porque mamá me aconsejó que lo hiciera. Vivir con ella se había convertido en una completa tortura psicológica. Ya no podía hacer nada bien.

Las cejas de Edward se juntaron en una perfecta línea horizontal sobre sus ojos.

—¿Alguien te hizo daño? —sonó amenazador, peligroso.

—¡No! Dios, no. Fue todo mío, nadie me hizo nada. Lo juro —tomé aire y lo dejé salir lentamente, con la intención de calmar los erráticos latidos de mi corazón—. Fue cuando tenía quince años. Vivía sólo con mamá en nuestra casa en Phoenix y siempre estuvimos bien sólo nosotras dos, ya sabes, mamá era bastante liberal y casi adolescente, y yo no me quejaba, me gustaba el espacio que me daba. Jamás me cuestioné que quizás la pequeña isla que teníamos instaurada podría tener más desventajas que ventajas.

Jugué pasando mi dedo índice por el borde del vaso mientras hablaba, tratando de relajar un poco mis nervios.

—Un día, antes de ir al colegio, sentí un gran estruendo en el piso inferior. Tomé mi mochila y me encaminé hacia las escaleras, con la única intención de recoger lo que se había caído. Pero —carraspeé incómoda—, no era un "que", sino un "quien".

Edward se enderezó en el asiento sin dejar de mirarme. Le agradecí que no dijera nada, en este momento lo único que quería era terminar con la historia lo más rápido posible. Desvié la mirada nuevamente a mis manos.

—En el comienzo de las escaleras estaba Reneé, boca abajo y con una pierna en una posición… anormal. No me moví, no grité, incluso creo que ni siquiera respiré por valiosos minutos. Estaba como en trance, con mi mano en el barandal de la escalera y un pie en el último escalón. No atiné a hacer nada, el simple hecho de ver a mi madre ahí, en el piso, hizo un cortocircuito en mi cerebro. Más adelante un psicólogo me dijo que estaba "en estado de shock".

Sentí como la mano de Edward apretaba una de las mías, pero no me atreví a mirarlo. No antes de acabar.

—Por casualidad, una vecina tocó la puerta de nuestra casa, y fue así como desperté de mi letargo. Bajé las escaleras lo más rápido que pude sin caerme y me arrodillé al lado de mamá, sin saber qué demonios hacer. Con ayuda de esa vecina, llamé a la ambulancia y fuimos todas al hospital. Reneé resultó que se había golpeado la cabeza justo en un punto en donde la hizo perder el conocimiento, pero era menos grave de lo que parecía. Resultó con la pierna izquierda rota y algunos hematomas. Ella trataba de subirme el ánimo diciéndome que de algún lado debía heredar el gen de la torpeza, sin embargo, cada vez que la veía a la cara recordaba el pequeño charco de sangre, el olor metálico y su cara pálida. Dicen que el dolor más profundo es la culpa… yo lo comprobé por experiencia.

La conocida picazón en los ojos me decía que algunas lágrimas estaban próximas a salir. No quería, ya había llorado bastante y creía fervientemente que el tema lo había dejado en el pasado.

Sentí como mi mentón era levantado por un dedo índice y pulgar. Al enfocar la vista me encontré con dos orbes verde esmeralda fijos en mí.

—No fue tu culpa, Bella. Los accidentes ocurren todo el tiempo y no hay nada que podamos hacer para evitarlo.

Dejé salir el aire en un suspiro tembloroso.

—Lo sé ahora. En esa época no podía mirar a mamá a los ojos sin sentirme horriblemente culpable de todo. Miles de preguntas se agolpaban en mi mente cada vez que Reneé trataba de hacerme entrar en razón, todas comenzando con _"y si…"._ ¿Y si ya me hubiese ido al colegio? ¿Y si la vecina no hubiese tocado la puerta? ¿Y si nunca hubiese salido de mi letargo? Y así podía seguir y seguir. Un psicólogo me aconsejó cambiar de aires y mudarme con papá por una temporada o dos, y así volver renovada. Reneé estuvo de acuerdo y yo no tuve más que aceptar y continuar. Creo que fue la mejor decisión que he tomado en mi vida.

Dejé que una pequeña sonrisa se asomase de mis labios.

—En Forks papá dijo que lo mejor era enfrentar mis miedos, así que todos los días después de clases iba al hospital y ayudaba al médico de turno en sus quehaceres. Al comienzo el olor a sangre hacía que recordara aquel fatídico día, pero luego, después de varios meses, terminó por acostumbrarme. De hecho así descubrí mi vocación. Siempre tuve buenas notas, así que cuando decidí que quería estudiar Medicina no resultó tan descabellado. El doctor Cam, el jefe de Medicina de Forks, me apoyó e incluso me ayudó en el proceso de postulación. Resultó que mamá, después que me fui, comenzó a salir con mi psicólogo y ahora está felizmente casada con él. Como decía mi abuela Marie: "Todo pasa por algo" —miré a Edward y le sonreí—. Y eso es todo.

Wow, me sentía liberada de un gran peso. Estaba liviana y feliz. No fue tan difícil después de todo.

—Eso fue… más intenso de lo que esperaba —Edward me miraba de una forma extraña, entre sorpresa y algo que no puede identificar—. Eres hermosa, ¿lo sabías?

Me sonrojé de todos los rosas que pude encontrar. Edward rió suavemente y pasó sus nudillos por mis coloradas mejillas.

—No veo por qué va al caso ese comentario —murmuré avergonzada.

Él negó divertido, como si le hubiese contado una broma absurda.

—Porque lo eres, Isabella Swan. Eres la mujer más fuerte, decidida y hermosa que jamás haya conocido. No sé qué haces con un idiota como yo.

Reí e hice algo impulsivo; me levanté de mi silla y me senté sobre sus piernas, pasando mis brazos por su cuello. Honestamente, no sé por qué estaba tan alejado de él si lo único que quería a cada momento es estar cerca, sentir su calor corporal y aspirar su embriagante aroma masculino.

Edward pasó sus manos por mi cintura.

—Eres absurdo.

—Quizás… pero tú sigues siendo hermosa.

Sonreí con ganas, probablemente mostrando más dientes de los que debería. No me importaba, de todas maneras, Edward parecía al igual de feliz que yo. Nos besamos de forma pausada en mutuo acuerdo, haciendo fluir las emociones que borbotaban sin control. Me sentía en paz, satisfecha de poder compartir pequeños secretos de mi vida con otra persona. Era reconfortante.

La lengua de Edward barrió mi labio inferior en una caricia intima, que produjo deliciosos calambres en mi bajo vientre. Evité el gemido que quiso salir de mi garganta, y subí mis dedos para peinar sus suaves hebras broncíneas. Una de las manos de Edward fue hacia mi nuca, incentivando a que nuestro beso intensificara su ardor. No me hice de rogar; entreabrí mis labios y dejé que hiciera lo suyo.

Cuando estábamos agarrando inspiración, un exagerado carraspeo cortó la magia de un golpe.

—No puedo dejarlos ni un minuto a solas y ya quieren comerse la cara mutuamente, ¡qué horror!

Alice puso los ojos en blanco y alzó las manos en un gesto dramático.

Edward escondió su cara en mi cuello y bufó con exasperación. Yo estaba casi del mismo ánimo; quería mucho a Alice, pero a veces es necesario un poco de privacidad para ciertas cosas, y la hermana del chico al que quiero abusar de las formas menos decorosas posibles no estaba haciendo un buen trabajo en desaparecer.

—Yo me encargo, no te preocupes —susurró Edward en mi oído, esparciendo su cálido aliento en mi cuello. Temblé y no pude reprimir un suspiro de ensoñación.

Justo antes de pararse, Edward dejó un beso húmedo en mi cuello.

—Voy y vuelvo —dijo de forma críptica.

—¿A dónde vas? —lo atajó Alice.

Miré atentamente su conversación en silencio. Era casi una batalla de miradas; Alice alzó una ceja, a lo que Edward alzó las dos. Luego Alice estrechó los ojos y Edward levantó una de las comisuras de sus deliciosos labios. Alice hizo un muy poco femenino sonido con la nariz y finalmente Edward sonrió con triunfo.

A veces eran tan extraños.

Me quedé con la pequeña muchacha a solas por unos minutos. Ella me contó de la noche anterior y de cómo se había dado cuenta de todo. Yo le agradecí que hubiese tratado de solucionarlo, a pesar que, por lo que ella me dijo, "el plan no se hizo como lo especificó". La intención es lo que cuenta, de todas maneras.

Comimos unos bocadillos que había preparado y conversamos de temas triviales.

Un rato después llegó Edward, algo satisfecho de sí mismo.

—¿Qué hiciste? —dijo Alice, como una mamá le pregunta a su hijo travieso.

Edward se sentó a mi lado y tiró suavemente de mi silla para que quedásemos lo más juntos posible. Pasó su brazo por el respaldo de mi silla y le sacó la lengua —de una forma infantil y adorable— a su hermana, al otro lado de la mesa.

Entre miradas envenenadas y encogimiento de hombros, continuamos con nuestras actividades.

Estábamos a la mitad de una mano de cartas, cuando el timbre de la casa se hizo escuchar.

—Ve a ver, Alice —soltó Edward con una sonrisa burlona.

Ella aceptó algo reticente, y le lanzó dagas con los ojos por encima de su hombro, mientras entraba a la casa por el gran ventanal.

Desde nuestra posición podíamos ver a la perfección la puerta principal de la casa. Estaba exactamente frente a nosotros, claro que en el medio se encontraba el comedor, la sala de estar y el pequeño espacio que separaba ambas estancias. A pesar de la distancia, pude ver con claridad que el que estaba al otro lado de la puerta era Jasper.

Me giré hacia Edward y repetí la pregunta sin responder de Alice.

—¿Qué hiciste?

Él sonrió y me dio un beso corto, fugaz y robado.

—Lo que Alice debería haber hecho ella misma, si no fuese tan terca y orgullosa. A veces hay que recurrir a la ayuda de terceros para solucionar un problemilla.

Ambos volvimos la cabeza hacia el frente, observando la escena como una película muda de los años veinte.

Ahí estaba Jasper, usando unos pantalones oscuros y una camiseta de mangas cortas, con sus manos en los bolsillos y la mirada en el suelo, y frente a él se encontraba Alice, con los brazos en jarras, mirándolo de forma altanera desde su desventajosa altura. Pudimos ver el momento en que comenzaron a hablar, pero la distancia y el ventanal cerrado impedían que el sonido llegase a nosotros.

Era algo morboso de ver. Alice estaba enfadada, Jasper trataba de aplacarla y nosotros los veíamos como hipnotizados desde nuestra posición de público de primera fila. Ella comenzó a agitar sus manos y a hacer gestos exagerados en el aire. Él, poco a poco, salió de su personaje sumiso y sus cejas se juntaron en una expresión molesta.

—Quizás deberíamos dejar de ver —susurré hacia Edward, sin despegar mis ojos de aquella pelea.

—Creo lo mismo —concordó, pero ninguno de los dos hizo mayor intento de llevarlo a cabo.

De pronto ya no era Alice la que gritaba y agitaba los brazos. Eran ambos. Jasper pasaba las manos por su cabello en un claro síntoma de frustración. Me recordaba a Edward, y supuse que, como eran muy amigos, uno de los dos adoptó la costumbre del otro.

Y sin siquiera esperarlo, pasó algo que nos dejó a todos petrificados. Jasper había tomado a Alice de sus hombros y la alzó un poco, hasta plantarle un beso rudo sobre sus labios.

—No lo puedo…

—…creer…

La tensión casi había que cortarla con un cuchillo. Juraría que los segundos dejaron de pasar. Ya estaba esperando una sonora bofetada de parte de Alice por haberla interrumpido y por besarla en el momento menos inoportuno.

No pasó.

En cambio, Alice pasó sus delgados brazos por el cuello de Jasper y le correspondió el beso con una pasión brutal, enredando sus piernas por la cintura de él.

—Eso fue… raro —murmuré, aún viendo la bizarra reacción de ambos.

—_Ellos _son raros —puntualizó Edward.

—¿Nosotros también somos raros?

—No tanto como ellos… afortunadamente.

Reímos con soltura de nuestra broma estúpida. Era agradable pasar el rato con Edward así; juntos y sin problemas a la mano. Relajadamente. Un día a la vez.

Me dediqué a mirarlo. Unas lindas arrugas se le formaban a los costados de sus ojos, y cada vez que sonreía, sus orbes verdes brillaban con un destello casi dorado. Su nariz recta y varonil tenía un pequeño bulto en el puente, quizás producto de un accidente de niño… me acordaría de preguntarle eso la próxima vez que me tocara en nuestro juego. Y sus labios, rosados y apetecibles, se veían tentadores en aquella pose canalla. Era muy guapo, eso era un hecho.

La risa de Edward se fue apagando de a poco, culminando así en un ceño imposiblemente fruncido. Imité su postura como espejo sin saber en realidad el por qué. Dirigí mi mirada hacia donde él la tenía.

Oh. Alice estaba dando risitas tontas y llevaba a Jasper de la mano hacia las escaleras, mordiéndose el labio de forma provocativa.

—Tengo que ir a ver algo a la casa…

Edward hizo intento de levantarse de su asiento, pero yo fui extrañamente más rápida y salté a su regazo.

—Edward —puse mi voz de razonamiento—, tu hermana es mayor de edad y sabe lo que hace. No deberíamos entrometernos en sus... sus… asuntos.

—Pero, amor —se quejó como niño— es mi hermanita pequeña. Nadie, jamás, nunca debería tocarla. Eso no se hace, y es precisamente lo mismo que le voy a aclarar a Jasper.

Hizo otra vez el ademán de levantarse, esta vez conmigo en sus piernas.

—¡Edward! Alice tiene la misma edad que yo, ¿cómo te sentirías si estuviésemos en lo mejor, y llegase mi hermano mayor para detenerlo todo?

—No tienes hermano mayor.

—Es un ejemplo, y sabes a lo que me refiero.

—No es lo mismo —murmuró, pero sabía que él no lo pensaba así.

—Vamos, sigamos con nuestro juego, ¿sí? —usé toda la dulzura que tenía en mí para impregnarla en mi voz. Casi destilaba miel de mis poros.

Edward pareció conformarse a regañadientes.

Seguimos con nuestra ronda de preguntas. Como era mi turno, logré preguntarle sobre la pequeña torcedura de su nariz. Él me relató una gran historia de su niñez, que mezclaba una carrera entre él y Jasper, mantequilla de maní y las agujetas de todos los zapatos de su casa. Terminamos riéndonos de las locuras que él cometía cuando era pequeño. Edward, supongo que tratando de excusarse, dijo que la mayoría de las ideas se le ocurrían a Jasper, y él, como el buen amigo que era, le apoyaba.

Luego salió otro secreto que por ningún motivo quería que se supiese. Edward parecía tener un radar especial para las preguntas indiscretas y el lograr ponerme nerviosa.

—No te creo —su cara era un poema. Probablemente la mía también, pero por diferentes razones.

—Lo juro. No sé andar en bicicleta. Mamá nunca me enseñó por miedo a que me cayera y me rompiera el cuello mientras ella no miraba, y cuando llegué a vivir con Charlie ya era demasiado mayor como para practicar con rueditas traseras.

—Entonces tenemos una misión, Srta. Swan. Soy un profesor perfectamente calificado para esa tarea. No aceptaré un "no" por respuesta.

Me encogí de hombros. Esperaba que se le olvidara en algún momento, porque no quería por ningún motivo someterme a la tortura de subirme a aquel instrumento del mal. Nunca tuve muy buen equilibrio. Ya había asumido que no se puede ser buena en todo y había cosas que simplemente no se podían hacer por falta de habilidades. Aunque sospechaba que a Edward no se le olvidaría. No sabía por qué, pero tenía ese presentimiento.

Luego me enteré de las novias que tuvo Edward en su trayectoria de Casanova. Él dijo que no eran muchas por la razón obvia; a corta edad comenzó a salir con Rose. Sin embargo me impresionó de igual manera el número de chicas. Fueron cinco oficiales, "y unas cuantas"—en sus palabras— que no se cuentan, porque no significaron más allá de encuentros casuales.

Y claro, como yo pregunté eso, él también hizo la misma pregunta. Fue algo incómodo confesarle que, antes de él, sólo había tenido un solo novio oficial a los catorce años, y por lo tanto, lo más lejos que llegué con él fue un par de besos castos detrás de los casilleros y bajo las gradas del estadio. En Forks tenía poca vida social, así que no tuve ni la oportunidad ni las ganas reales de tener a alguien de forma romántica.

—Espera un poco, Edward. Hace unas pocas preguntas atrás yo te confesé algo muy importante. Lo menos que puedes hacer es devolverme algo a cambio.

Él levantó una ceja y esperó a que continuara.

Por más que pensé, no tenía la más remota idea de qué podría preguntarle para que él lograra incomodarse.

Finalmente me rendí a medias, y no le pregunté, sino le pedí.

—Quiero que me digas lo primero que se te venga a la mente cuando digo "momento vergonzoso".

Edward achicó los ojos por una milésima de segundos y pude ver con claridad cuando encontró lo que yo estaba buscando. Primero palideció y luego sus mejillas se tiñeron de un glorioso rosa, muy poco común de su parte.

—Estoy esperando —dije cantarina, de un malicioso buen humor.

—Bien, lo diré. No puedo creer que lo vaya a hacer —lo último lo murmuró para él. Sonreí y le apuré a que siguiera—. Yo no canto. Nunca. Nada. Cero. —probablemente lo miré como si un tercer ojo estuviese creciendo entre sus cejas en ese preciso momento, porque él continuó—. No canto… porque… porque… oh, demonios…

—Oh, vamos, Edward. No puede ser _tan_ malo —rodé los ojos.

—Es todo culpa de Esme —refunfuñó—. Tenía cinco años y estaba entrando al colegio. La profesora de música se había percatado que tocaba algo de piano y decidió probar qué tal era cantando. Resultó que era bastante bueno, o eso es lo que me han dicho. Ella le contó a mamá y ambas tuvieron la brillante idea de hacerme cantar el himno del colegio en el acto de finalización de clases ese mismo año. Mamá usó un bote completo de gel para cabello para lograr peinarme y me pusieron un ridículo smoking de mi tamaño. Y cuando llegué allá y me planté en el escenario… —carraspeó y se rascó la nuca—…me enteré que me aterran las multitudes. Solté mi desayuno de la forma menos decorosa posible frente al director del colegio.

En otro momento me habría rompido a carcajadas, pero, al ver la expresión atormentada de Edward, me acerqué a él y le acaricié sus mejillas.

—Mi pobre bebé…

Él me abrazó y hundió su cabeza en mi cuello, aspirando con fuerza.

—Y ahí está, el momento más vergonzoso de mi vida. Espero haberlo dejado en buenas manos.

Debía reconocer que su voz tenía un matiz de broma, sin embargo, sus ojos mostraban seriedad. _Confiaba en mí_, ese era el sentimiento que estaba transmitiendo. Eran pequeños secretos de niñez con más significado del que ambos podríamos siquiera intentar dar.

—Así que no cantas, ¿eh? —traté de aligerar el ambiente picándole en el estómago con mi dedo índice— ¿Qué tal en la ducha? ¿Ni siquiera ahí?

—Nop, lo siento —sonrió de forma perezosa, acercando su nariz a la mía y frotándola suavemente.

—Debes de tararear una canción de vez en cuando…

—No con oídos humanos cerca y nunca de forma deliberada —sus labios rozaban peligrosamente los míos. Podía saborear su aliento.

—Eso es increíble…

—¿Crees que _eso_ es increíble? —murmuró travieso. Atrapó mi labio inferior con sus dientes y tiró lo suficiente como para que soltara un jadeo de sorpresa y luego un inevitable gemido. Succionó con habilidad, dejando hormigueando aquella delicada piel—. Creo que necesitas que te ayude a encontrar la mejor definición a la palabra "increíble".

Maldito arrogante. Ya lo había extrañado.

Me besó como sólo él sabía hacerlo. Sus labios creaban una danza que mezclaba con soltura el ritmo y la pasión. Él llevaba el liderazgo, incitándome a seguir sus directrices con sensuales mordiscos y lametazos. Enterré mis manos en la parte baja de su cabeza, tratando de acercarme lo más posible a él, parecía como si la distancia siempre era demasiada. Quería fundirme en él, hacernos uno. Su mano izquierda estaba apoyada en mi cadera, y su mano derecha serpenteaba con suavidad a lo largo de mi espalda, recordándome muy bien que no estaba usando demasiada ropa para cubrirme.

De a poco, como si estuviésemos culminando una carrera, ambos nos alejamos algo jadeantes y cogiendo aire con dificultad. Una sonrisa de superioridad adornaba su cara.

—Creo que he dejado mi punto muy claro —declaró triunfal.

No podría decirle lo contrario sin dejar caer una gorda mentira, así que me callé y dejé que el buen humor que provocan los besos de Edward reinara mis decisiones.

Conversamos animadamente por un buen rato. Comimos entre bromas y disfrutamos del maravilloso día; como había dicho Alice, los días cálidos estaban a punto de llegar a su fin, y, a pesar que esta ciudad no era tan fría como Forks, muy pronto ya no se podría estar así de cómodos en ropa ligera.

De pronto, el ventanal se abrió y Alice emergió desde la casa con una sonrisa radiante. Danzó hacia nosotros como una pequeña hada enfundada en un bañador y se sentó con gracia frente a nosotros. Apoyó su mentón en una mano y ladeó la cabeza, aún alegre.

—Estoy feliz, ¿quieren saber por qué estoy feliz?

Miré a Edward, quien estaba adoptando un color grisáceo poco favorecedor.

—Alice… no creo que _queramos_ en realidad saber… ehmm… tus cosas con Jazz… Edward no se sentiría cómodo…

Ella chilló en una frecuencia que probablemente los perros aullarían de dolor.

—¡Son terribles! No puedo creer lo malpensados que son. No estoy hablando de Jazzy ni de mí —agachó la cabeza y la acercó a nosotros, como si nos fuese a contar un secreto. Sus ojos brillaban con una mezcla de travesura y malignidad—, es de Jane de la que les quiero hablar.

Ahí logró captar nuestra completa atención. Imitamos su posición, acercando nuestras cabezas y apoyando los brazos en la mesa.

—Hablé con ella hace diez minutos atrás. Creo que ahora pensará dos veces antes de cometer tamaña equivocación con un cliente mientras está trabajando —declaró con gozo.

—Alice… ¿qué hiciste, qué le dijiste?

—Nada de lo que no se lo tenga bien merecido. Maldita bruja…

—¡Alice! —le regañó su hermano—. Creo tener algo te culpa en esto también, ¿sabes? Además, tengo un fuerte presentimiento que no fuiste considerada ni amable en la conversación que tuvieron, ¿me equivoco?

—No te equivocas, Edward —sonrió. Casi podía verle los cuernos de diablilla sobre su pelo negro alborotado—, pero éste es el momento de ganarte una aliada, tal como lo habíamos planeado al comienzo. Ya te dejé el camino listo para que des el golpe maestro —puso su celular en el centro de la mesa y me guiñó un ojo—. ¿Has visto películas policiales? Yo fui el policía malo, es turno de Edward para personificar el bueno.

.

.

.

**Edward POV:**

—_Lo siento tanto, tanto, tanto…_

Llevábamos un tiempo considerable escuchando las disculpas de Jane por el otro lado de la línea. Al parecer Alice había sido más atemorizante de lo que incluso ella podría admitir, y ahora teníamos a la chica prácticamente deshaciéndose en "lo siento" y "perdón".

—Jane, está bien…

—_¡No, señor Cullen! Fue mi culpa y yo jamás debería haberme atribuido derechos que no me corresponden. Nunca pensé, ¡no pensé! Oh, Jesús, lo lamento tanto, tanto, tanto…_

Acá vamos otra vez.

En serio me daba lástima la muchacha. Ella no había hecho nada realmente "malo", sólo siguió el juego que yo mismo la incité a participar. No me cabía la menor duda que Alice habría amenazado a Jane en decirles a sus superiores que, por su indiscreción, mi relación con Bella casi llega a su fin. Y además, como sé que es mi hermana, debe haber adornado un poco la situación, argumentando que, por culpa de ella, el mundo estuvo a punto de tener un cataclismo de grandes dimensiones.

—…_no sé dónde quedaron mis valores laborales y éticos. Yo jamás esperé que algo así pasara, nunca estuvo en mis planes caer en una bajeza así, con un cliente, ¡una persona del negocio! Oh, por todos cielos, me siento horrible…_

—Jane…

—…_las consecuencias fueron nefastas, es por eso que jamás se debe hacer algo así, ¿en qué estaba pensando? Mi madre siempre decía que mi gran bocota me iba a traer serios problemas. Vaya que tenía razón…_

Ahora ya estaba divagando.

—Jane, necesito que entiendas…

—…_y con lo buenos que han sido en el trabajo, yo pensaba que esto me iba a abrir grandes puertas… ¡Maledizione! Soy una idiota y perderé mi empleo. Lo perderé y…_

Levanté la vista del celular —que estaba situado estratégicamente en el centro de la mesa con altavoz— hacia mi hermana. La miré con la pregunta _"¿Qué calcetines le dijiste a la pobre muchacha?", _porque una inocente conversación no la tendría así de nerviosa. Ella volvió a encogerse de hombros, y sonrió como Silvestre lo haría antes de comerse a Piolín.

Bella estaba mordiéndose la uña de su dedo pulgar, y, cuando no miraba el celular, lo hacía de reojo en mi dirección.

Suspiré.

Esto estaba siendo bastante difícil.

—Jane —mi voz fue firme. Ella paró su cháchara de golpe—, debes entender que esto no es un problema de vida o muerte, sólo fue una conversación sacada de contexto y nada de esto influirá en tu trabajo…

—…a menos que nos ayudes de ahora en adelante —completó Alice de pronto, cortando mi discurso alentador.

Bella y yo levantamos la vista de golpe.

¿Qué plan malvado esta _craneando_ mi dulce hermana?

—Entiendes que no se puede volver a repetir, ¿verdad, Jane? —continuó—. Es algo muy grave el entrometerse en la relación de una persona que es un potencial cliente, ¿no es así? Y claro, es mucho, muchísimo peor para ti, porque resultó que ese cliente es el mejor amigo de tu jefa directa.

Wow, hasta yo estaba tratando pesado. Alice era _buena_.

—_Por supuesto Srta. Cullen, esto jamás se volverá a repetir…_

—Eso espero, Jane. Ahora, necesitamos remediar esta situación de alguna forma… ¿entiendes lo que quiero decir? Una compensación de tu parte hacia nosotros.

Esto sonaba tan mafioso. Casi podía ver a Alice en un traje negro a su medida, sentada en una gran silla de cuero detrás de un escritorio y dándoles indicaciones a hombres en la mejor forma para hacer que ellos llevaran a su socio a "dormir con los peces".

—_Por supuesto, por supuesto Srta. Cullen._

—Bien.

Alice acordó con ella que nos sería fiel de ahora en adelante, e intentaría por todos los medios el tratar de hacer contactar a su jefa conmigo. Todos sabíamos que era una misión bastante difícil, considerando lo cabezota que podía llegar a ser Rose, pero teníamos de nuestra parte a una secretaria arrepentida y muy persistente.

Bueno, teníamos la aliada. Ahora sólo necesitábamos esperar.

—¿No te dije, hermanito, no te dije que esto iba a funcionar? Te lo dije. Sabía que esto saldría tal como lo había planeado —Alice estaba muy pagada de sí misma.

Rodé los ojos y Bella rió.

—Gracias, Alice —dije con voz burlona y nasal, sólo para molestarla.

—De nada. Y ahora el mundo vuelve a girar como debe… ¡gracias a Super Alice! —tarareó la música de Superman y se fue dando brinquitos hacia la casa. Minutos después salió sobre el hombro de Jasper, y juntos se lanzaron a la piscina.

Las risas de ambos se escuchaban a nuestro alrededor.

—¿Y…? —preguntó Bella, llamando mi atención—. ¿Ahora qué hacemos?

Le dediqué una mirada significativa, y me gané un sonrojo adorable de sus mejillas.

—Bien, al parecer te queda la última pregunta.

Bella se mordió el labio y miró hacia el cielo, con una expresión de concentración. Después de meditarlo unos pocos segundos, se encogió de hombros de forma despreocupada, como si no importara realmente qué más preguntar.

Tomó su jugo y le dio un sorbo por la pajilla justo antes de hablar.

—¿Alguna vez te has enamorado? —preguntó con sencillez, sorbiendo otra vez de su pajilla.

Hizo una pregunta simple, que requería una respuesta de la misma manera. Tenía dos opciones; podía ser positiva o negativa. Uno no se enamora "a medias" ni está "un 80% enamorado". Lo complicado era determinar la respuesta. No sabía muy bien cómo establecer si los sentimientos se encausaban hacia esa dirección. Parecían que sí, pero no podía estar seguro. Lo que si tenía certeza era que jamás me lo había cuestionado… hasta ahora. Bella era la primera chica a la que miraba con _esos_ ojos.

_Amor._

¿Cómo podría estar seguro?

Bella estaba sobre su silla, esperando mi respuesta con los pies apoyados en ella y sus rodillas pegadas a su pecho. Ambas manos sujetaban su vaso y su cara tenía una graciosa expresión arrugada, debido a la succión que hacía para beber su jugo. La luz del Sol estaba tras ella, lo que provocaba un aura dorada a su alrededor y enmarcaba su silueta como un ángel iluminado.

—Tal vez.

Las palabras salieron de mi boca sin procesarlas. No hubo forma de detenerlas y ya no había vuelta atrás.

La mirada de Bella me dijo inmediatamente que ella no comprendió lo que quise decir, y yo, honestamente, tampoco lo sabía.

¿Cómo podía explicar, con exactitud, lo que estaba sintiendo?

Bella había abierto la boca para hablar, pero en ese momento mi hermana llegaba tras ella y la jalaba de su brazo.

—¡Vamos Bella! —gritó entusiasmada, mojada de la cabeza a los pies—. Ya no queda casi nada de verano y debemos aprovechar que hoy el día está estupendo para nadar, ¡al agua, ahora!

Ella rió y se dejó llevar por las locuras de mi hermana. Me miró por sobre su hombro, dedicándome una gloriosa sonrisa. Sus risas sólo se aplacaron con el sonido del agua, cuando ambas cayeron al centro de la piscina en un salto.

—¡Edward, entra al agua! —gritó Alice.

Bella se reía feliz, e hizo gestos hacia mi dirección para que la acompañase.

No pude evitar acompañarla, su alegría era contagiosa. Con una sonrisa boba me puse de pié y le alcé una ceja, ganándome más risas de su parte. Tomé un poco de impulso y corrí hacia el borde, dejándome caer muy cerca de las chicas. Ellas gritaron cuando emergí, tirándome agua con las manos.

Jasper llegó de sorpresa y hundió mi cabeza en el agua, riendo con ganas. No tardé demasiado en devolverle la mano de la misma forma, haciendo que Bella riese y Alice se quejara en voz alta.

Así deberían ser todos los días… relajados, simples y felices.

* * *

**¡Hola! **

**Acá estoy otra vez, actualizando esta loca historia. xD**

**Vaya, me ha salido un poco largo el capítulo, pero la intención era mostrar la interacción de ambos, conociéndose, comenzando a sentir esas cosas que uno siente cuando descubre curiosidades del otro. A mí al menos me encanta eso. Además, algunos de los detalles o mini-historias serán importantes más adelante, incluyendo la importantísima ayuda de Jane en el caso de "Rose incomunicada" xD**

**¿Próximo capítulo? Quien sabe… podría tener lemmons… ;)**

**¡Ahora reviews! Amo con todo mi corazón recibirlos, me alegran el día, la semana… ¡todo un mes! cuando me dejan aquellos lindos mensajitos… y también me dan ánimos para seguir. :D**

**Nos leemos pronto, ¡besos!**


	27. Cena de Beneficencia

**Como bien sabrán, ninguno de los personajes me pertenece realmente. Sin embargo, muchas veces los tomo prestados de Stephanie Meyer para que puedan protagonizar esta historia.**

* * *

_Antes de comenzar, quiero dejarles un saludo a Cote, Cami y Deni. Mis SYVARs queridas. _

_¿Creían que me iba a olvidar de ustedes? Naaah... las quiero demasiado como para cometer tamaño pecado. Con este pequeño gesto quiero agradecerles hacerme sonreír todos los días, simplemente por estar ahí. _

_Este capítulo va para ustedes..._

* * *

**27. CENA DE BENEFICENCIA**

**Bella POV:**

Estaba agotadísima. Los viernes eran los días más ajetreados de la semana sin lugar a dudas. Mi cuello protestaba con dolores punzantes ante el cansancio y mis ojos me picaban por una buena siesta. Sentía que podía caer rendida en cualquier momento y cualquier lugar, los pies me estaban matando.

Abrí la puerta de mi departamento y arrojé las cosas hacia ningún lugar en particular, no quería preocuparme en nimiedades como el orden de la sala. A estas alturas, ni siquiera quería pensar en mi nombre.

―Cama… mi hermosa, hermosa cama ―murmuré.

Me arrojé al colchón boca abajo, abrazando mi almohada y hundiendo mi cara en la acolchonada superficie. Suspiré con alegría.

Al fin, tranquilidad.

"…_you can count on me, like one, two, three…"_

¡No!

Gruñí fastidiada. Sabía perfectamente quien era, y no se debía sólo por el tono del celular. Tapé mi cabeza con el edredón, tratando de esconderme del mundo.

La música dejó de sonar por un momento, para volver desde el comienzo una vez más.

Gruñí y apreté el botón de llamado.

―Alice ―espeté, sin ningún rastro de buen humor.

―¡Bella! No me digas que aún estás en tu departamento ―se escuchó recriminatoria.

―De hecho… sí.

―Pero supongo que estás preparándote para salir, ¿no es así?

―No ―no tenía el deseo inmediato de levantar mi cuerpo para hacer algún esfuerzo remotamente necesario, como comer, menos tenía planeado en hacer algo como "prepararme para salir".

―¡Isabella! Me lo prometiste, dijiste que ibas a estar aquí a las siete de la tarde y ya son las seis y media. A menos que tengas poderes supersónicos para tele-transportarte de un lugar a otro, creo que llegarás tarde y tendremos que apresurarnos en los preparativos para a la cena de mamá. Así que levanta ese atrasado trasero y ponte en marcha… ahora.

La última palabra la dijo ton tal determinación, que hizo a mis ojos abrirse de golpe. Alice era una pequeña demonio demasiado atemorizante para mi tranquilidad.

―Pero Alice —rezongué—, estoy cansada y no creo que se extrañe mi ausencia. Quizás debería quedarme en casa y dejar esto para otra ocasión.

Traté de razonar con ella. Nada perdía con intentarlo.

―No. Ya me oíste —declaró seria, pero luego añadió—: ¡La pasaremos genial! ―y con eso, colgó.

Wow. Hay personas bipolares… y Alice.

Me impulsé con los brazos y levanté mi cuerpo de mi comodidad.

Era cierto, le había prometido a Alice acompañarla a una cena benéfica que había estado planeando su madre desde ya algunas semanas. Toda su familia iría, además de las personas más influyentes de la ciudad. Ella había dicho que el ambiente era pretencioso y superficial, y que todas las personas trataban de convencerse unas con otras que ellos eran más ricos y exitosos. Dijo que necesitaba algo de compañía para "soportar tamaña tortura". Como no tenía nada planificado, acepté. Jamás me dediqué a pensar en las consecuencias.

Miré mi cama con añoranza por última vez y acepté lo inevitable.

Me duché con rapidez y me calcé la ropa más cómoda que tenía, de todas maneras Alice me iba a vestir como su muñeca de tamaño real. Después de atar mis converse negras y colocarme una chaqueta, tomé mi bolso y me alenté psicológicamente a seguir caminando.

Tomé mis llaves y apreté con cariño mi nuevo llavero. Sí, tenía un nuevo llavero desde el fin de semana pasado, un ridículo cerdito rosado de peluche con la frase "Besitos Porcinos" escrito en su camisa blanca.

La pregunta más sensata sería: ¿qué cerdo usa camisa? Bueno, yo también lo pensé cuando lo recibí.

…

—_¿Qué es esto? —pregunté, conteniendo una carcajada._

_Edward se puso pálido y en un parpadeo estaba al lado de mí, quitándome aquel curioso llavero de las manos y guardándolo en la caja de donde lo saqué. La cerró con movimientos torpes y carraspeó incómodo._

—_Nada importante._

—_Son tuyos —dijo Jasper, hablando al mismo tiempo que Edward._

—_¿Míos? _

_Edward parecía que quería asesinar a su amigo con la mirada. Jasper sonrió, ajeno a las dagas que le llegaban desde aquellos ojos verde esmeralda, y caminó hasta nuestra dirección._

—_Sip, son tuyos. Edward los compró todos anoche para que lo disculpases de lo que había hecho. Deberías ver las otras cosas que sacamos de aquella tienda. Algunas son bastante… uhm… ¿interesantes?_

_De acuerdo, admito que me había despertado la curiosidad._

_Traté de abrir otra vez la caja, pero Edward fue más rápido y puso su cuerpo frente a mi misión. Hice todo lo posible de fisgonear: estiré mis brazos, moví mi cuerpo de un lado a otro, meneé mi cuerpo con agilidad… ¡incluso me contorsioné! Pero nada funcionaba._

—_Edward… —me quejé como niña— quiero ver qué hay ahí._

_Tendría que pasar a la artillería pesada. _

_Oh si… usaría un puchero lastimero._

—_Quiero ver…_

—_No._

—_Por favor…_

—_No._

—_¿Por qué no? —me crucé de brazos y fruncí el ceño— Jasper dijo que son míos, ¿no son míos acaso?_

—_Pues… _

_¡Lo hice dudar! Ahora era el momento._

—_Si son míos, ¿no debería verlos? Vamos Edward, no es como si el mundo se fuese a acabar si yo abro la caja. Además, ya vi el cerdito y creo que es lindo._

_Sus cejas estaban casi unidas y podría jurar que escuchaba los engranajes de su cabeza moverse sin control. Finalmente suspiró y rodó los ojos. Me mordí los labios y traté con todas mis ganas de no saltar en un pie y aplaudir como foca._

_Me senté en el sillón de la sala principal y dejé la caja sobre mis piernas. Me sentía como niña en la mañana de navidad a segundos de abrir mis regalos. A pesar de que no me agradaba la idea de que gastaran dinero en mí y el hecho de recibir algo de alguien me hacía sentir incómoda y torpe, esto parecía completamente distinto. Creo que la principal razón era que Edward de hecho _no_ quería dármelos, sin importarle que él hubiera comprado las cosas especialmente para mí._

_Era una especie de "querer lo prohibido", en una versión bizarra y potencialmente graciosa._

_Saqué el cerdito y lo dejé a un lado; ese ya lo había visto. Más abajo había otro peluche, pero esta vez de tamaño normal para muñecos de felpa. Era de color blanco y tenía unas grandes orejas peludas. Su nariz era rechoncha y rosa, y su cola era una acolchonada mota de pelusa. No estaba muy segura de qué animal era; mis teorías estaban entre ratón-conejo y oso-perro. _

_La industria de muñecos estaba cada vez más imaginativa._

_Continué con mi investigación, inspeccionando las profundidades de esa literal caja de sorpresas. Aparecieron los típicos chocolates en una caja en forma de corazón—algo cliché, pero siempre delicioso—, dulces, algunas figurillas plásticas, como mariposas multicolores, flores de muchas formas y especies y uno que otro unicornio tornasol. Uno de ellos tenía escrito en su lomo "Nuestro amor es así de único y mágico"._

_Tuve que morderme los labios con muchas ganas para no reírme de Edward en su cara. _

_¿En qué estaba pensando? Esto iba mucho más allá de la definición de "cursi"._

_Pero esto no terminaba acá._

_Una serie de tarjetas con la combinación de colores rojo, rosa y blanco, entraron en mi campo de visión. Tomé el fajo de hojas y las comencé a leer._

—"_Miaumor, lo siento miauchísimo" —decía un gato amarillo, que estaba sobre un tejado. En una de sus manos tenía una flor de cinco pétalos y en con la otra hacía un gesto en forma de declamación, como si estuviese hablándole a alguien fuera de la tarjeta. Sus ojos felinos, a pesar de ser notoriamente caricaturescos, miraban directamente los míos. _

_Quería reír con tantas ganas, pero sabía que, en el momento que lo hiciera, Edward cortaría esto y me haría guardar todo sin terminar ver las cosas._

_Así que tomé aire y lo dejé salir en un suspiro tembloroso._

_Seguí con otra tarjeta. En ella se veía un marciano verde con antenas sobre su redonda cabeza._

—_He viajado por todas las galaxias del universo, y he visto a más especies de las que puedo nombrar. He saludado a extraterrestres por los pies y me han alabado por tener dos ojos. He descubierto que hay muchas formas y colores… pero sólo una forma de pedir perdón. Lo siento._

—_Aww… —murmuró Jasper, con exagerado pestañeo—. A mí me gustó ese._

—_Cállate, idiota —Edward tomó un cojín y se lo lanzó directo a la cabeza._

_No reír, no reír, no reír… me lo repetía como mantra. _

_Aún no, al menos._

—_No es necesario que sigas leyendo, Bella —Edward trató de tomar el resto de los papeles, pero yo estaba empecinada a seguir con esto—. No son tan interesantes, de todas maneras._

—_Claro que lo son —dijo Jasper—. En especial la siguiente._

_Lo miré y él me devolvió una mirada con significado. Era como si dijera: "Si ahora no ríes, es porque no tienes corazón ni sentido del humor"._

_Me preparé mentalmente para lo que venía, pero ni siquiera años de preparación me habrían ayudado para lo que me encontré de frente._

_En ella había un hombre en caricatura con una capa negra digna de Hollywood, notoriamente pálido y con unos colmillos que resaltaban sobre su labio inferior. Estaba arrodillado y sus palmas estaban unidas, asemejando a una posición de exagerada petición de disculpas. _

_Y al otro extremo del cuadro estaba una chica, típica protagonista de novelas, rubia y de cabello lacio y brillante. Pero por primera vez, ella no era la que destacaba en toda esta ecuación. Ella mostraba una cómica y, a la vez, triste cara de sufrimiento, con lágrimas cayendo por su cara y llegando al suelo como si fuese una cascada._

_En la portada de la tarjeta el vampiro tenía una nube que decía "Lo siento tanto" escrito con letras remarcadas._

_Levanté mi ceja izquierda. _

_Hasta ese momento no comprendía el gran alboroto._

_No tuve que esperar demasiado._

_Abrí la página y prácticamente escupí una carcajada._

—_¡¿Lo siento tanto, amor? —grité, histérica— ¡¿No quería comerme tu pony?_

_Jasper acompañó mis carcajadas, ya que la tarjeta en sí era graciosa. Sin embargo, él ignoraba la broma privada que teníamos con Edward respecto a los ponys. El hecho lo hacía ser desquiciadoramente hilarante._

—_Bien, basta. Lo comprendo, es estúpido —Edward murmuró enfurruñado, agarrando todas las cosas y guardándolas otra vez en la caja._

—_Lo siento, lo siento —tomé mucho aire y logré calmar mis carcajadas—. Si me gustan, Edward. Creo que son… lindas._

—_Querrás decir "cursis"._

—_Bueno, si —estuve de acuerdo—, lindas y cursis._

—_Y se irán directo al basurero._

—_¡No! —le quité las cosas de sus manos y las abracé, dispuesta a defender mis tesoros con mi vida—. No te atrevas Edward Cullen. Tú me las diste y a mí, de hecho, me gustan. Creo que es dulce el que hayas tratado con tantas ganas en disculparte conmigo y… si, son cursis, pero, ¿Acaso eso está mal? Creo que nunca nadie había hecho algo tan romántico conmigo. Gracias —concluí con una tímida sonrisa._

_Edward parpadeó con sorpresa y luego una de las comisuras de su boca se curvó hacia arriba._

—_¿Así que está bien que te regale cosas cursis? —preguntó, pasando uno de sus brazos por mi cintura y trazando el contorno de mi mejilla con su nariz._

—_No te acostumbres —le regañé, disfrazando un estremecimiento._

…

Agité mi cabeza y sonreí ante el recuerdo.

Aún iba sonriendo como boba, cuando salí de mi habitación y choqué de lleno con Leah.

—Lo siento —murmuré, agachando la cabeza—, no estaba prestando atención.

Escuché a mi hermana suspirar, casi como si estuviese en problemas. Mis instintos me hicieron levantar la mirada hacia ella. Se le veía cansada. Tenía tantas ganas de preguntarle qué le pasaba y hablar toda la noche con ella, tal como lo hacíamos todo el tiempo. Ella quejándose de algo y yo riéndome de las locuras quedecía. "Bella y Leah"… extrañaba eso.

Pero existía ese acuerdo mutuo en no hablarnos, a menos que fuese completa y totalmente necesario, como pagar las cuentas o dividirnos las tareas del departamento.

—Voy a salir con Alice —dije, casi sin pensarlo. Necesitaba decir algo.

—De acuerdo —susurró. Estaba mirando hacia otro lado y jugaba con sus dedos de una forma demasiado nerviosa para ella.

Mordí mi labio inferior y estuve a punto de dar mi brazo a torcer. Pero a último momento mi orgullo hizo acto de presencia y logré frenar la disculpa que Leah no se merecía de mi parte.

—Me… me iré ahora.

Pasé a su lado y caminé hacia la puerta principal.

—Bella… —su tono de voz me hizo parar en seco. Me giré, esperanzada en que todo este lío se acabase en un abrazo y la promesa de no volver a repetir el mismo error—…yo… uhm… que te diviertas.

Solté el aire que estaba aguantando. Negué con mi cabeza, decepcionada.

—Gracias —y con eso, cerré la puerta.

No podía creer lo insensata que podía ser mi hermana. De hecho, si podía creerlo. Era Leah, siempre fue así, pero lo que más me dolía, era que jamás había sido así conmigo. Teníamos total confianza para decirnos todo y de todo. Siempre fuimos mucho más que hermanas. Éramos mejores amigas…

Ahora el _"éramos"_ me estaba carcomiendo la cabeza.

¿Podría ser que este es el final de nosotras? Esperaba que no fuese así. No me gustaría perderla por un chico, aunque ese chico fuese Edward. Sin embargo, yo si creía que se había equivocado de una forma monumental y ella tenía que comprender eso.

—¿Bella?

Detuve mis cavilaciones al momento de escuchar mi nombre. Me giré, buscando el dueño de esa voz.

Estaba al lado de su auto, con la puerta del conductor abierta.

—¡Jake!

Caminé a paso apresurado, levantando el cuello de mi chaqueta ante el repentino cambio de temperatura desde el interior del edificio al aire libre.

—Hola, desconocida —sonrió con todos sus dientes, acercándome a él y dándome un abrazo apretado—. Hace siglos que no nos vemos.

—Lo sé, lo siento. He estado algo ocupada con la universidad —_y con mi novio._

—No te aflijas. Yo también he tenido mis altos y bajos de todas maneras. Pero debo admitir que extraño nuestros desayunos —guiñó un ojo.

Reí y estuve de acuerdo. Eran divertidos nuestros desayunos.

Hablamos de nimiedades durante unos diez minutos, acordándonos de nuestras últimas noticias, que no habíamos tenido la oportunidad de contarnos en estos días sin vernos.

—Jake, esto es muy divertido, pero… ¿podríamos dejar nuestro reencuentro para otra ocasión? Estoy algo atrasada.

—¡Oh! No te preocupes, podemos seguir otro día. ¿Vas a salir con Cullen?

—De cierta forma, sí. Tengo que encontrarme con la hermana de Edward, Alice, hace —miré mi reloj— media hora atrás. Deberías verme muy bien, ahora que puedes, porque creo que hoy perderé mi cabeza.

Jake rió sólo como él puede hacerlo: de forma estruendosa y agarrándose su estómago.

—¡No te rías! Ya tengo miedo de lo que me puede hacer por llegar tarde, ni me imagino lo que me hará por no peinarme antes de salir —tirité con exageración.

—No te quito más tiempo, entonces. ¿Necesitas que te lleve? Así podríamos seguir hablando un poco más.

—¿Sabes qué? Aceptaré, porque ya estoy increíblemente muerta y no quiero sumar torturas antes que eso pase.

Hablamos durante todo el camino, casi sin tomar aire entre oraciones. Creo que había descuidado mi amistad con Jake debido a todas las cosas que me habían pasado el último tiempo. Ahora trataría de ordenar más mi horario, intentando organizar mejor mi tiempo.

—Acá es —le dije, cuando llegamos a las afueras de la casa Cullen.

—Wow… es enorme —Jake se giró sobre su asiento y apoyó su antebrazo en el manubrio del auto. Sonrió y me tomó mi barbilla con dos de sus dedos, apretando con cariño—. Bien, Bella, nos vemos. No seas una extraña.

—No lo haré —aseguré—. Tú tampoco lo seas. ¡Hablamos otro día!

Me bajé del auto y troté hacia la puerta principal, la cual se abrió cuando estaba a unos cuantos metros.

—¡Llegas tarde!

Alice me jaló de un brazo y me hizo entrar de una sola vez, arrastrándome a lo largo de la sala, la escalera y el pasillo, hasta llegar a su habitación. En ella parecía que una bomba atómica acababa de llegar justo a ese lugar. Había ropa por todos lados, maquillajes esparcidos en la mesita del lado de la cama y por a sus alrededores, y los zapatos cubrían gran parte de la alfombra.

—Siéntate y calla —ordenó.

Obedecí por mi propio bien.

En una velocidad impresionante, me tenía maquillada y peinada, no sin antes regañarme por no peinarme antes de salir.

—¡Pareces escoba!

—¡No tuve tiempo de peinarme! —me defendí.

No es como si jamás me peinara. De hecho, es lo que siempre hago a pesar de todo. Quizás no me maquillo ni me preocupo en combinar los colores en mi ropa, pero mi pelo siempre está impecable. Sólo quería llegar a tiempo y sabía que Alice de todas maneras iba a solucionar el nido de pájaros que tenía en mi cabeza.

Después me pasó un vestido que me llegaba un poco más arriba de la rodilla. Era azul eléctrico con bordados negros. Una cinta se ataba bajo los pechos y caía con bastante gracia. No era ajustado y agradecía eso, porque sería demasiado como para coordinarlo con zapatos altos.

Alice usaba un pequeño vestido negro que se ajustaba a su figura sin llegar a ser vulgar, aunque creía que ella podría usar ropa interior roja con maquillaje barato y seguir viéndose distinguida. Era Alice, qué más puedo decir.

En la sala nos estaba esperando Jasper, con un smoking negro que se le veía espectacular.

—¿Nos vamos, chicas?

—¿Y Edward? —pregunté, sin poder evitarlo.

—Ya se fue, para ayudar a mamá en los preparativos. Si hubieses llegado más temprano, lo habrías visto antes de la fiesta —dijo Alice, con una mirada reprobatoria.

Comprendí: "Jamás, jamás, jamás llegar tarde cuando Alice me cita".

Alice tomó las llaves de los dedos de Jasper y encabezó nuestro camino hacia la salida. Para mi sorpresa, ella se sentó como conductora. Jasper me abrió la puerta de copiloto y me ayudó a entrar al auto. Él no acababa de sentarse, cuando Alice partió a gran velocidad. Las calles de la ciudad parecían desvanecerse a través de nosotros, y yo sentía que en cualquier momento vería la luz a través del túnel y saludaría a mi difunta abuela.

¡Dios! Esa chica tenía serios complejos de conductora de la fórmula uno.

Después de desesperantes quince largos minutos y ver toda mi vida pasar a través de mis ojos, llegamos a nuestro destino. Tenía unas ganas increíbles de arrodillarme en el suelo y besar el pavimento.

Era una mansión blanca, rodeada de grandes jardines. Las luces que se veían por todos lados aventuraban que algo grande estaba por ocurrir. El largo camino desde la calle principal y la gran edificación se separaba por una elegante alfombra roja y miles de focos que iluminaban el camino. Me sentí como superestrella al pasar por ahí, sólo faltaban los flashes de las cámaras y los paparazzis pidiéndome declaraciones.

Ya dentro, pude apreciar por completo lo hermoso que era todo. Había estatuas por todos lados, como si fuesen de la época del Renacimiento, y las luces, muy en lo alto, estaban adornadas de cristales de todas las formas posibles.

—Me alegro que hayas podido venir, Bella —Esme estaba de pronto frente a mí, abrazándome como si fuese su propia hija.

—Gracias, Esme. Yo también. Es muy lindo todo.

—Y eso que no has visto nada. Tienes que ver los jardines, más allá del balcón. Tienen unas hortensias de envidia, y el laberinto de arbustos es toda una curiosidad.

—Lo haré, se escucha muy interesante.

Esme se disculpó y salió detrás de uno de los banqueteros, para darle algunas instrucciones. Se le veía entusiasmada con todo el tema. Alice dijo que no es por la fiesta en sí, aunque también le agradaba organizar grandes eventos, sino por la campaña que apoyaba gracias a esto. Se supone que la gente que llegaría, a comer y subastar algunas cosas, pagaría grandes sumas de dinero para la Organización de Adopción de Los Ángeles. Era crucial para la subvención de ellos el aporte de las personas que llegarían esta noche.

—Eso es muy noble de parte de Esme —dije, casi para mí misma.

—A mamá le apasiona el tema de la adopción. Le encanta saber que, gracias a un poco de esfuerzo, algunos niños sin hogar podrán optar a una mejor calidad de vida, y, con suerte, una nueva familia que los quiera.

Ahora comprendía un poco más todo el tema de la fiesta. No era sólo pretensión y comidas con muchos tipos de cucharas, tenía un trasfondo mucho más interesante y profundo.

Alice me llevó a conocer a varias personas, la mayoría de ellas de la misma edad que nosotras; hijos de senadores, de doctores importantes, de gente influyente… muchas personas a las que, lo más probable, olvidaré sus nombres al día siguiente. Pero estaba jugando a ser cordial, y saludar con una gran sonrisa al que estaba frente a mí. Era casi divertido, como si estuviese viviendo una vida que no es la mía, a la que no pertenezco para nada, con un vestido que cuesta más que mi guardarropa entero, y unos zapatos que no usaría jamás por decisión propia.

—Alice, estoy algo cansada —le dije al oído—, creo que iré a tomar algo de aire.

—Claro. No te pierdas —dijo, riéndose un poco.

Caminé por entre la gente, inclinando mi cabeza con afabilidad a las personas que ya había saludado.

Abrí las puertas del gran balcón trasero. Era enorme, casi tan grande como la sala principal, probablemente hecho para realizar bailes al aire libre. Había luces por aquí y por allá, pero la noche estaba bastante oscura, y de hecho la falta de luminosidad lo hacía extrañamente agradable, casi misterioso.

Fui a uno de los bordes del balcón y apoyé mis codos en él. Cerré los ojos y aspiré el aire limpio, con olor a campo y rocío de la noche.

—Te estaba buscando —ronronearon en mi oído.

Por una milésima de segundo tuve pánico, pero, después de oler aquel característico aroma de bosques y masculinidad, me relajé ante su calor.

Sonreí con deleite y dejé que mi espalda se amoldase a su pecho. Los brazos de Edward pronto abrazaron mi cintura, juntando ambas manos en mi estómago.

—No creo que a mi novio le parezca que me abrace un completo desconocido —bromeé.

—Entonces deberíamos escondernos de las miradas inoportunas —mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja y rió suavemente—. Sería un horror que ese famoso novio nos encontrara en estas circunstancias.

Estaba tan cómoda, dentro de sus brazos, que puse algo de resistencia cuando me hizo caminar unos cuantos metros. Cuando al fin estuvo complacido de un lugar particular, entre una gran planta y un gran pilar de mármol, se giró sobre sus talones y atrajo mi cara a la suya, abarcando mi nuca con su amplia palma.

Nos besamos con pasión, enredando nuestras lenguas como si no hubiese un mañana. Edward parecía querer saborearme entera, y yo no le iba a privar de ese deseo.

Cuando el aire fue completamente necesario, nos separamos unos centímetros.

—Wow… me gustan estos saludos.

—No puedo estar en desacuerdo —dijo, con voz grave.

Tragué pesado. Edward tenía esa mirada oscurecida, que gritaba la palabra "deseo" en todos los idiomas posibles. Sus mejillas estaban algo enrojecidas por nuestro anterior encuentro, y su cabello despeinado me hacía tener los pensamientos menos decorosos posibles.

—Te he extrañado —susurró, bajando una de sus manos de mi nuca, pasando por mi espalda la yema de sus dedos con delicada lentitud.

—Yo también te he extrañado.

Su toque siguió, cual alas de mariposa, por mi cuello, mi clavícula y el nacimiento de mis pechos. Nos mirábamos a los ojos todo el tiempo, él pendiente de cada pequeño movimiento que yo hacía en respuesta a sus caricias.

—Creo… creo que deberíamos volver a entrar. Alice me está… está esperando.

—Sólo un momento. Quiero tenerte unos minutos más para mí solo.

Mientras su dedo índice seguía tocando el borde de mi vestido, su otra mano fue bajando por toda mi espalda, a una lentitud deliciosamente torturante.

—Edward…

—Shhh... —susurró en mi oído— quieta.

Sus labios fueron besando cada milímetro de mi cara. Pasó por mis mejillas, mi nariz, mi frente, mis párpados cerrados, el borde de mi mandíbula y la comisura de mis labios.

Su mano llegó al borde superior de mi trasero.

—Esme debe estar necesitando algo de ayuda…

—Debo estar haciendo algo mal, si lo único en lo que puedes pensar es en mi madre —rió, con una voz ronca y sensual.

Tomó mi labio inferior y lo chupó, mandándome millones de escalofríos a lo largo de mi espina.

—Sé lo que haces —jadeé—. No me distraigas…

—Mhmm… hueles tan bien…

Bajó su cabeza a mi cuello e inhaló vigorosamente. Me apoyé en el borde de su chaqueta sólo para mantener un poco el equilibrio, mis rodillas de pronto parecían hechas de gelatina, pero, cuando toqué su torso, mis manos cobraron vida propia y se adentraron al interior, agarrándolo finalmente de la fina tela de su camisa.

De pronto, la mano que tenía en mi espalda baja llegó de lleno a mi trasero, abarcando uno de mis glúteos y acercándome más a su cuerpo. Cuando apretó, chillé.

—¡Edward!

Jadeando, lo empujé un poco, tratando de recomponer mi semblante en torpes movimientos. Moví mis manos por mi cabello, asegurándome que mi peinado estuviese lo más decente posible.

Edward rió, agarrando mis manos e insistiendo en acercarme más a él.

—¡Ya basta! —susurré pesado—. Estamos en una fiesta… ¡con muchas personas! No tengo la intención inmediata que me encuentren manoseándome con el hijo de la organizadora. Compórtate —le recriminé, a pesar de que lo único que quería hacer era comérmelo a besos.

Compostura… compostura ante todo…

Me giré e hice el ademán de irme, pero los fuertes brazos de mi novio me lo impidieron. Juntó otra vez mi espalda con su pecho, pero ahora podía sentir de pronto lo "entusiasmado" que estaba.

Los húmedos besos en mi cuello me estaban haciendo perder la cordura.

—Edward… tu hermana… los invitados… la fiesta… no deberíamos…

—Sé que estás hablando, porque escucho salir sonidos de esa linda boquita, pero honestamente lo único que puedo escuchar es: "Oh, Edward, eres tan sexy, por favor sigue besándome, llévame a un lugar a donde podremos estar solos".

De acuerdo, tenía un punto. Yo _si_ quería decir todas esas cosas.

—Yo…

—Vamos, Bella. No puedes negarlo. Incluso podría apostar a que, si meto mis manos en tus bragas, tu cuerpo me dará la razón.

Gemí sin poder evitarlo. Eso fue lo único que necesitó Edward para girarme y besarme con incluso más pasión que la primera vez. Era un beso desesperado, necesitado.

Él se apoyó en el pilar, detrás de él, y yo me alcé en puntillas y metí mis manos en su cabello, tironeándolo a la par que mordía sus labios.

Edward se separó algo jadeante, con los ojos mucho más oscuros de lo normal. Tomó mi mano y me hizo caminar hasta el final del balcón, a una puerta accesoria.

Yo no le pregunté hacia donde iríamos, en realidad no me importaba. Sólo me importaba saber qué haríamos… pero eso estaba más que claro.

Pasamos por una serie de puertas a través de un enorme pasillo, hasta que llegamos finalmente al umbral de doble puerta. No sé qué esperaba; quizás una aventura en la cuarto donde guardan los objetos para el aseo o quizás un baño al que se le puede cerrar la puerta para tener algo de privacidad, algo atrevido y propio de película erótica, pero jamás me esperé una enorme habitación con una cama de pilares y muebles de colección. Era irreal y… romántico.

Iba a preguntar de quién era la habitación o si podíamos estar realmente en este lugar, pero la lengua de Edward estaba moviéndose en mi boca en una ardiente danza, impidiéndome físicamente al formar una sola palabra y fundiendo mi cerebro en crudo deseo.

Escuché como el cierre de mi espalda era bajado muy lentamente. Cuando estuvo completamente abierto, el vestido cayó, arremolinándose a mis pies.

Era el momento más erótico que había vivido en toda mi vida. Estaba sólo en bragas y zapatos de tacón, frente a un hombre completamente vestido.

Edward me miró con hambre, lamiéndose los labios.

—Tienes mucha ropa —murmuré.

—¿Y eso te molesta?

—Completamente.

—Eso puede arreglarse —sonrió de forma torcida, con una mirada perversa.

Edward se aflojó la corbata roja que tenía anudada a su cuello, desprendiéndola con movimientos gráciles, a pesar de no abandonar la mirada en mí en todo momento. Luego se sacó la chaqueta, dejándola en el sillón que estaba a los pies de la cama. Le siguió la camisa blanca. Despegó sus botones, uno a uno, para después quitársela por sus hombros.

No lo podía creer… Edward prácticamente me estaba haciendo un striptease personal.

Cuando estuvo completa y gloriosamente desnudo, me tomó por la cintura y juntó nuestros labios en un beso profundo. Mi cuerpo cobró vida y mil llamas flameaban por todos lados, acalorándome hasta la desesperación. Sentía su dureza chocar con mi cadera y yo hacía movimientos ondulatorios para poder crear un poco de fricción.

De un momento a otro, ya no estábamos de pie y yo estaba sin bragas. Terminé recostada en la mullida superficie de la cama, con Edward a mi lado, acariciando avariciosamente mis pezones, vientre e intimidad. Sus dedos estaban por todos lados. Él se arrodilló entre mis piernas, apoyando sus manos a cada lado de mi cabeza.

Agachó un poco su cuerpo y se acomodó en mi centro.

Jadeé y temblé de anticipación.

Edward pasó un mechón de cabello fuera de mi peinado y lo tomó detrás de mi oreja, sonriéndome con dulzura.

—Eres preciosa —dijo, justo antes de hundirse en un certero golpe.

Gemimos a la vez, acomodándonos mutuamente en el nuevo contacto. No sabía si era la poca experiencia que tenía o la verdadera conexión que existía entre ambos, pero en todos nuestros encuentros mi cuerpo se despegaba de mi mente y cada una de mis terminaciones nerviosas cantaba una melodía de intenso placer.

Al enganchar sus piernas en mi cadera me percaté que jamás me saqué los tacones. Pensé un momento en detenerme a sacármelos, pero Edward ya había comenzado a mecerse y yo sólo podía recibir los envites y acompañarlo en mis propios movimientos de caderas. Además, era un extraño fetiche de muchos hombres y… de hecho, me sentía osada y caliente con ellos.

Clavé suavemente la punta de los zapatos en los glúteos de Edward, lo suficiente para hacerle notar lo que llevaba puesto. Él se congeló, se levantó un poco y miró hacia atrás. Cuando se dio cuenta, giró su cabeza hacia mí, haciendo una pregunta muda con su mirada.

Yo me encogí de hombros y me mordí el labio, tratando de mirarlo a través de mis pestañas. Edward levantó ambas cejas y sonrió con sensualidad, para después bajar su cabeza y besarme hasta perder el sentido.

Sus arremetidas aumentaron de velocidad.

Mi estómago estaba sufriendo esos conocidos calambres. La punta de los dedos de mis pies hormigueaban, y mi respiración era cada vez más superficial. Edward escondió su cabeza en el hueco de mi cuello y jadeaba aire caliente en él. Clavé mis uñas en su espalda al sentir todo mi cuerpo tensarse y luego una ola de energía explotó, barriendo mi cuerpo una y otra vez. Mordí su hombro para no gritar demasiado, pero definitivamente ese era el orgasmo más potente que había recibido jamás.

Edward gruñó con ferocidad y siguió golpeando dentro de mí, cada vez más rápido y perdiendo el ritmo a veces. Dejó sólo uno de sus brazos apoyados en la cama, mientras que con el otro sujetó mi cadera y la inmovilizó, modificando el ángulo de penetración. Unas cuantas estocadas más, él también llegaba a su clímax, con una fiereza gutural.

Ambos caímos exhaustos al colchón, buscando el precioso aire que se había escapado de nuestros pulmones.

—No puedo creer que lo hicimos en una cama que no es nuestra —traté de hablar, entre jadeos—. Eres una muy mala influencia para mí.

Edward rió, rodando hacia su espalda y acercándome a su pecho.

—Técnicamente, esta es mi cama. Al menos alquilé la habitación, así que cumple los márgenes que definen la propiedad.

Me apoyé en uno de mis codos y lo miré con sorpresa.

—¿La alquilaste?

Se encogió de hombros y me atrajo otra vez a su cuerpo. No me negué, por supuesto. Hundí mi cara en su pecho y besé sobre su pezón derecho, pasando también mi pierna por entre las suyas. Se sentía tan cómodo el estar desnuda junto a Edward.

—La verdad es que tenía la esperanza que tuviésemos un tiempo a solas, no sólo por algo de intimidad sexual, lo prometo —agregó con rapidez, con una tímida risa. Yo también reí suavemente—. Sólo… no lo sé, estas fiestas a veces se tornan aburridas, por lo superficiales y egocéntricas que son las conversaciones. Hoy, al menos, sabía que te tenía a ti, y podíamos escapar de todo por un rato.

—Oh… wow. Gracias, me ha gustado mucho.

Su pequeña confesión me hizo sentir de pronto muy avergonzada. Mis mejillas, ya enrojecidas por el esfuerzo físico, deben de haberse tornado más rojas aún. En un intento de distraer la conversación y esconderme de la intensa mirada de Edward, hundí mi cara en su pecho otra vez.

Me encontré con su pezón justo al frente de mis ojos y no lo pude evitar; lo mordí juguetonamente.

Edward saltó… en más de un sentido.

—De acuerdo, traviesa. Si no quieres pasar el resto de la noche atada a esta cama, te aconsejaría no seguir con lo que estás haciendo —su voz era intensa y sensual. Yo casi quería decirle que sí, su propuesta sonaba bastante bien—. Vamos, levanta ese respingado trasero, la gente ya debe de habernos extrañado.

Me estiré con pereza, mientras Edward se levantaba y comenzaba a vestirse otra vez. Él rió y me pellizcó para que me levantara, alegando que era una remolona.

Entre risas y bromas, logramos vestirnos y vernos lo más presentable posible. Mi cabello definitivamente no estaba como para seguir usando aquel elaborado peinado que me había hecho Alice, porque muchos mechones se escapaban de su lugar original, así que preferí soltarlo y dejar que las ondas cayeran por mi espalda, acomodando solo algunas mechas con las horquillas.

—Me gusta cómo te ves con tu cabello suelto —comentó Edward, como quien comenta el clima.

A mí me produjo más sensaciones. Miles de mariposas revolotearon por mi estómago y sentí mi cara arder.

—Gracias.

Por supuesto, él vio mi reacción. Se acercó a mí con caminar felino, terminando de anudar su corbata.

—En realidad, siempre te ves hermosa —abrazó mi cintura y miró a mis ojos—, ya sea con tu cabello suelto, para hacer esto —rodeó una de mis ondas con su dedo índice—, o con el cabello recogido, para hacer esto —quitó mi cabello de uno de mis hombros y dejó un riego de besos desde la base de mi cuello hasta mi oído.

—Edward…

—Si no supiese que Alice está frenética, buscándonos a ambos, te aseguro que no me molestaría nada desnudarte otra vez y mostrarte las muchas, _muchas _formas que me gustas.

¿Cómo puede un hombre ser tan sexy, y al hablar, dejarme tan hecha papilla?

Logramos salir de la habitación, al menos. Ahí, dentro de esas cuatro paredes, lo único que me provocaba, era rendirme ante sus indecorosas propuestas.

—Y ahora… ¿Hacia dónde vamos?

—Supongo que deberíamos ir a las mesas de la subasta —dijo—. Debe de estar por comenzar.

Caminamos a través del pasillo, yo un paso más adelante que él.

—De acuerdo. Sólo… no me abandones. No quiero estar sola con Alice y tú tienes la culpa de mi desaparición. Te arrojaré a ella si es necesario —me giré y le guiñé un ojo.

—Oh, ¿en serio? —preguntó, con falso asombro.

—Sip. Mi seguridad es siempre más importante.

Seguí caminando, como si nada pasara.

—¿Y me sacrificarías… sólo por salvarte?

—No lo dudes.

—Eres malvada… me gusta —susurró en mi oído.

Dejé salir una risa tonta, girándome para mirar su sonrisa ladina. Caminé hacia atrás mientras lo hacía.

—¿Te gustan malévolas? Eres un fetichista pervertido.

Él pasó su dedo pulgar por su labio inferior, sonriendo como canalla.

—No lo dudes —repitió mis palabras.

Iba a replicar algo ácido y en doble sentido, pero justo en ese momento choqué con algo, cayendo ligeramente en esa dirección. Edward se adelantó y me ayudó a recuperar mi equilibrio, y fue en ese momento en el que me percaté que no choqué con "algo", sino con "alguien".

—Lo siento —dije, girando y disculpándome con aquel rubio que aún me sostenía—, fue mi culpa.

—No hay problema —contestó.

Aquellos ojos azules me miraban con extraña intensidad, como si me estuviesen analizando con detallado interés.

—¿Nos conocemos? —la pregunta brotó de mis labios sin siquiera llegar a analizarla.

—Bella —murmuró Edward, tras de mí—. Te presento a Carlisle Cullen… mi papá.

* * *

**¡Chán! :O**

**¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento!**

**Sé que me he demorado un montón en actualizar… y lo único que puedo decir ahora es que lo siento mucho. Pasé por un bloqueo impresionante con esta historia, y me tenía dando cabezazos contra el teclado del pc en más de una ocasión. Juraría que la "G" y la "H" quedarán en mi frente de por vida (ok, mala broma xD).**

**Otra razón fue el periodo de estupidez que tuvo fanfiction... toco madera para que no nos pase nunca más. xD**

**Además, estuve trabajando en un nuevo fic que me está entusiasmando mucho, llamado "Inocencia", pero como es taaan diferente a éste, es como difícil pasar de uno al otro sin cambiar completamente mi actitud. (Mini-flash-promoción: Es hot y… muy particular. Pasen por mi perfil y denle una leída) ;) **

**Ahora les tengo que decir algo feliz y triste a la vez. En unos días más comienzo mis prácticas en hospital… es muy emocionante, ya que será la primera aproximación a la carrera que estoy estudiando. ¿Lo malo? No sé cuánto tiempo me va a consumir, así que las actualizaciones serán irregulares de ahora en adelante. U.U**

**Trataré, lo prometo, trataré de hacerlo en mis ratos libres, pero nada es seguro. Quiero decirles que calculé más o menos cuántos caps tendrá este fic, y yo creo que son aprox. unos 40, con margen de error. Así que queda al menos su buena trama de esta historia. **

**Ustedes dirán… ¿Qué haces estudiando Medicina, si podrías triunfar en la industria de hacer tarjetas amorosas? Lo sé, yo tampoco me lo explico xD**

**Sé que no lo merezco, pero ¿me dejan un REVIEW de todas maneras? Edward les hará un sriptease personal si lo hacen. ;)**


	28. Un Encuentro Esperado

**Ya, lo sé, los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephanie Meyer. La historia si sale de mi linda cabecita. ^^**

* * *

**28. UN ENCUENTRO ESPERADO**

**Bella POV:**

Es como si el mundo hubiese dejado de girar. Todos los sonidos dejaron de oírse y las partículas de polvo se quedaron suspendidas en su lugar. Lo único que podía oír —y sentir fuertemente, como si estuviese llamando mi atención— era el latido de mi corazón.

Frente a mí estaba nada más ni nada menos que el famoso padre de Edward. Carlisle Cullen, afamado doctor del Hospital General de Los Ángeles y mi algo-así-como-suegro. La verdad es que había pensado en conocerlo en algún momento, ya que todas las veces que había ido a la casa Cullen él estaba ausente. Había soñado con presentarme ante él como la novia oficial de Edward y saludarlo con educación.

—_Cómo le va, Sr. Cullen. Mucho gusto. Mi nombre es Isabella._

—_Es un agrado de conocerte Isabella. Por favor, llámame Carlisle. Sr. Cullen me hace sentir viejo._

—_Como gustes, Carlisle._

Y después reírnos de alguna anécdota de él cuando era joven y conquistó a la madre de Edward.

Lo sé, mi sueño es muy película de los años sesenta, pero no es mi culpa que a mi madre le encante ese tipo de cosas y me haya hecho una mentalidad anticuada y romanticona. La mayoría del tiempo estas fantasías me las dejaba para momentos de autoanálisis, como cuando estaba en la ducha o antes de irme a dormir, pero ahora, al frente de Carlisle, lo único que podía hacer era repasar todas las cosas que tenía planeado decirle cuando me lo encontrara por primera vez.

El problema que ninguna de esas ideas se hacían realidad. Mi garganta se negaba a formar una sola palabra. Acá el ratón no me comió la lengua, sino que destruyó por completo mis cuerdas vocales.

¿Nos habrá escuchado? ¿Habrá oído la naturaleza de la conversación que estábamos teniendo? ¿Tendré un cartel en mi frente que dice "Me tiré a su hijo hace diez minutos atrás"?

Tranquilidad, Bella. Inhala y exhala. Él no te puede leer la mente… ¿o sí? No, claro que no. Sólo salúdalo y dile lo que tantas veces pensaste decirle.

—Hey…

¿Hey? ¡Esa ni siquiera es una palabra! Oh, Dios. Pensará que soy una idiota sin cerebro, con gelatina de cereza en su lugar.

Él entrecerró casi imperceptiblemente los ojos. Para cualquier otra persona habría sido un simple espasmo muscular, o un movimiento común que se produce antes de parpadear, pero yo lo sabía mejor. Estaba analizándome.

Me sudaban las palmas de las manos y sentía que iba a sufrir un sincope de un momento a otro.

—Isabella… —dijo mi nombre, mientras cada uno de mis músculos estaban en una dolorosa tensión.

No puede saber nada de lo que había pasado, ¿cierto? No es como si mi ropa estuviese fuera de su lugar, mi cabello fuera una maraña de rizos locos, y mis labios, enrojecidos y algo hinchados, delatasen los besos a escondidas que habíamos tenido Edward y yo…

Oh, diablos. Estoy jodida.

Me quedé mirando a Carlisle, probablemente idiotizada, como podía suponer. Él se limitó a mirarme atentamente, con las cejas ligeramente juntas. Luego de unos segundos, unos cuantos ataques cardiacos y miles de pensamientos suicidas de mi parte, él… sonrió.

—He escuchado mucho sobre ti, Isabella. Aparentemente has encantado a mi familia y yo ni siquiera sabía quién eras. Me alegro que al fin tenga el placer de asociar a la Isabella Swan que tanto comentan a una persona de carne y hueso —y finalmente, rió.

¡Rió!

Mi cara debe haber sido un poema a la confusión.

Ahora sí que estaba sin palabras. La reacción de Carlisle me descolocó por completo. Deseaba con muchas ganas una buena reacción de su parte, pero nunca pensé que me hablaría con total naturalidad de quien era y lo mucho que quería conocerme. No lo vi venir.

—Papá, con Bella queríamos ir a la subasta, ¿estamos a tiempo?

Él desvió su atención de mí y observó a su hijo, como si lo estuviese viendo por primera vez. Parecía como si recién en ese momento se percatase de su presencia.

—No lo sé, hijo. Acabo de llegar y estaba buscando un baño. Es por acá, ¿no es así?

—Ehm… sí. Al fondo y la derecha —Edward frunció el entrecejo y añadió—: ¿No has visto a mamá?

—Aún no. Quiero despejarme con un poco con agua helada antes de ver a tu madre. Debo de ser un desastre después de salir de un turno de 24 horas —bromeó y me guiñó un ojo.

Cada vez me sentía más fuera de lugar.

¿Y qué pasa con esta familia? Cada vez que veía a alguien que se apellidase Cullen es como si estuviese abriendo una revista de modas y me topara con el modelo del año. Jamás me referiría como "desastre" a Carlisle, eso es seguro. No era siquiera capaz de tratar de comprender el concepto que él trató de emplear, y si lo intentaba, de seguro terminaría con un complejo que ni los mejores psicólogos me lograrían quitar. Ya me sentía pequeña e insignificante bajo su atento escrutinio.

—Bueno, te dejamos libre entonces, papá. Yo llevaré a Bella a ver los alrededores. Además… creo que Alice ya debe estar frenética, buscándola.

Edward sonrió y unas adorables arrugas a cada lado de sus ojos adornaron su expresión.

Era tan dulce cuando reía.

—No seas malo con tu hermana —le regañó con suavidad, con tranquila complicidad—, devuélvele a su amiga sana y salva.

—Lo haré, lo haré —soltó una leve risa y me tomó de un codo—. Nos vemos en el salón, entonces.

Nos giramos y yo seguí sus pasos en completa inercia, sin creer aún todo lo que había pasado.

Cuando doblamos por el último pasillo y ya escuchaba a lo lejos un poco de la multitud, me animé a hablar.

—¿Qué… qué acaba de ocurrir?

Edward sonrió y se mordió su labio inferior. Pasó sus manos por mis brazos desnudos, arrastrando sus callosos dedos desde mis hombros y hasta mis muñecas, para después seguir bajando y entrelazar nuestros dedos.

—¿A qué te refieres?

En otro momento no lo hubiese pensado dos veces y me tiro a sus brazos para besarlo hasta perder el conocimiento. Pero ahora estaba demasiado excitada con los últimos acontecimientos… y no era del bueno.

—Edward… ese era tu padre.

Las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron aún más.

—Lo sé. Lo conozco hace 21 años.

Achiqué mis ojos, en lo que suponía era una mirada de reproche.

—Gracioso.

Él soltó una carcajada y me abrazó, haciendo círculos tranquilizadores en mi piel desnuda.

—Venga, Bella. Nada ha pasado. Conociste a papá y no es el fin del mundo. No me acuerdo que hayas hecho algo así cuando conociste a mamá…

—Pero Edward —rezongué, con la cara escondida en su pecho—, tu papá nos vio justo después… después de… ¿y qué pasa si nos escuchó? Estábamos hablando y… no lo sé… quizás lo hizo y…

Mis balbuceos fueron detenidos por unos cálidos labios. Al notar mi reticencia, Edward tomó mi labio inferior entre los suyos y succionó, mandando escalofríos por toda mi columna vertebral. Me tuve que sujetar de sus hombros para no caer sobre mi trasero.

—Tranquila, Bella —susurró sobre mi boca, colando su dulce aliento en la mía—. Si papá hubiese sabido de algo, habría dicho algo… ¿no crees?

—Uhm… supongo…

Sabía lo que había hecho. Me besó para que perdiese mis barreras y ataduras, y así podría estar de acuerdo en cualquier cosa que dijese. Si en este momento me propusiese disfrazarme de hámster, lo más probable es que le pregunte de qué color sería mi pelaje.

Sí, así de loca estaba.

—Vamos al salón. Por más que quiera quedarme acá, contigo, debo devolverte a mi hermana —me robó un beso y me sonrió sólo como él puede; de forma torcida y con un matiz travieso—, pero te aseguro que más tarde no te escapas de mí.

Caminamos en silencio hacia unas puertas dobles. No íbamos de la mano ni de ninguna forma íntima, pero aquellos roces furtivos entre pasos me hacían revolotear el puñado de mariposas que tenía en mi vientre.

Con una última mirada significativa, Edward abrió las puertas y entramos otra vez al gran salón.

—¡Bella!

De pronto estaba Alice frente a mí con cara de pocos amigos. Se giró hacia su hermano y con un ágil movimiento, que además no me lo esperaba, hizo un puño con su pequeña y manicurada mano, dejándolo caer justo bajo su hombro.

—¡Ow, Alice! —Edward se cubrió su brazo con su otra mano— ¿Qué mierda…?

—Edward Anthony Cullen, esa boca —reprochó Esme, quien llegó a nosotros de improvisto.

Alguien le habló a Esme, quien se excusó, no sin antes darle una advertencia a Edward y Alice, tal como lo hacen las madres a sus hijos revoltosos para que se comporten.

—¿Qué putas de sucede? —gruñó Edward, en un susurro.

—¿Qué te sucede a ti, hermano mayor? Yo traje a Bella acá, yo la invité y yo te dije a ti que venía acá como mi invitada. No tuya. Mía.

Ow, incomodidad.

—Chicos, ¿podrían no hablar de mí como una pertenencia? Me siento como el juguete de la discordia.

—Culpa a Edward, él comenzó —se quejó Alice, cruzándose de brazos. Luego me miró y abrió los ojos—. ¡Tú también tienes la culpa! Así que no comiences a quejarte, eres tú la que le haces caso al idiota pervertido de mi hermano.

Mis mejillas se tiñeron de rojo, aceptando en silencio todo lo que dijo Alice. No tenía nada que decir… era todo cierto.

—Deja de quejarte, Alice. Te saldrán arrugas —Edward sonrió ante la mirada de horror de Alice—. Iré a buscar algo para beber. Te agradecería que no mataras a Bella mientras no esté, ¿sí?

Murmuré un "traidor" entre dientes, que estuve segura que lo oyó por la carcajada ronca que se escuchó mientras se alejaba.

Después de unos comentarios quejicas de Alice por dejarla por Edward, la conversación volvió a la normalidad entre ambas.

Estábamos riéndonos de algo en particular, cuando vi a Edward que se acercaba a nosotras en una perfecta línea recta. Cuando no le faltaban más de cinco metros, alguien lo interceptó.

—Esa zorra… —dijo Alice, con veneno entre palabras.

Enfoqué mi vista para ver a la chica con la que estaba hablando Edward.

—Alice… ¿no es ella Jessica Stanley?

—¡Sí! —Alice me miró como si tuviese tres cabezas— ¿Cómo conoces a esa bruja?

—Está en mi clase. Estudiamos juntas.

—Ugh, debe estar estudiando lo mismo que su papi. Lo juro, jamás me atendería con ella aunque me estuviese desangrando desde la garganta y mis viseras fuesen visibles.

—Debo reconocer que no es mi persona favorita en el planeta, pero no creo que sea tan mala…

Estaba pronunciando la última palabra, cuando veo a Jessica tocar el hombro de Edward, disimuladamente, pero sin dejar de ser intencionado. Le sonrió y lo miró por debajo de sus pestañas.

Sentí como mi entrecejo se arrugaba.

—Ha estado detrás de Edward desde que tengo memoria. No le importó que Edward tuviese novia y creo que ahora piensa en atacar, aprovechando la larga ausencia de Rose —Alice tenía una expresión como si hubiese mordido un limón—. Esa perra…

Debo reconocer que yo tampoco era el epítome a la tranquilidad. Me sentía extrañamente alterada, viendo como Jessica reía y le empujaba el hombro de Edward.

¿Celos, eh? Extraño sentimiento.

—Vamos, Bella. No podemos dejar a Edward y la bruja, solos.

Y con eso, me agarró y me llevó hacia ellos.

Cuando Edward me vio, podría jurar que vi alivio en sus ojos.

—¿Bella? —la voz chillona de Jessica fue incluso más aguda ante su incredulidad— ¿Qué… qué estás haciendo acá? —trató de sonreír, pero no le salió muy convincente.

—Vino con nosotros, por supuesto —Alice la miró de pies a cabeza, con todo el desprecio que su pequeño cuerpo podía contener.

—Oh… ¡qué bien! Me alegro que hayas podido venir. Edward —dijo su nombre, alargándolo con voz melosa, ignorándome por completo de un momento a otro— ¿bailarás conmigo antes de la subasta?

No. Me. Lo. Creo.

Una furia irracional y completamente autodestructiva comenzó a carcomer mis arterias, ardiendo por donde pasara. Con sólo pensar en tirar su oxigenado cabello me hacía sonreír por dentro.

—Lo siento, Jessica. Yo le prometí un baile a Bella —desperté de mi tortura imaginaria cuando la voz de Edward acarició mi nombre—, ¿vamos?

Quise reír ante la ironía al verme empujada por Alice a los brazos de su hermano, cuando era ella la que reclamaba un poco de atención de mi parte hace no más de quince minutos atrás, pero me vi interrumpida por aquellos cálidos brazos que ya me estaba comenzando a acostumbrar.

—Edward… recuerda que yo no bailo.

Él negó lentamente con la cabeza. Sus ojos se veían incluso más verde de lo normal, brillando con extraña excitación.

Se acercó a mi oído y su labio inferior acarició el contorno de mi oreja.

—Y yo creo que deberías recordar lo bien que bailamos juntos.

Puso la palma de su mano en mi espalda baja, guiándome hacia el centro de la pista de baile, donde había unas cuantas parejas balanceándose lentamente ante el pausado ritmo de la música.

Su mano en mi espalda no abandonó su lugar, y su otra mano fue en búsqueda de la mía. Hizo que nuestros cuerpos estuviesen completamente unidos desde el torso hasta nuestras pelvis, haciéndome jadear ante el reconocimiento de su masculinidad. Intenté mirarlo con reproche, pero al encontrarme nuevamente con esos orbes verde esmeralda, cualquier comentario suspicaz —o cercanamente lógico— abandonó por completo a mi cerebro.

—Sólo déjate llevar —murmuró, y no pude hacer otra cosa, mas obedecer.

Quizás bailamos segundos, minutos u horas. No lo sabía con exactitud. Sólo podía pensar en aquellas manos —que acariciaban con soberanía mi piel, pero sin ser demandante—, sus pies —ágiles bailarines, que me guiaban en un íntimo compás de nuestros cuerpos— y su boca, quien, entre palabras susurradas y suspiros dulces, me hacían desear beber de su origen hasta saciarme de él.

Me apoyé en su cuerpo y disfruté del baile. Nunca me había sentido más femenina y extrañamente coordinada en mis dieciocho años de vida.

Por el rabillo de mi ojo vi a Jessica, mirándonos con recelo. Yo no pude evitar sonreír en triunfo, así que escondí aquella canalla evidencia de mi superioridad en el hombro de Edward.

Luego seguí inspeccionando a la gente a mi alrededor.

Unos cuantos pasos de nosotros estaban Alice y Jasper, bailando al son de la música. Se veían muy tiernos juntos; jamás separaban sus ojos del otro. Se les veía completamente enamorados. Suspiré con ensoñación y dejé que viviesen su momento romántico sin miradas entrometidas.

Al fondo del salón, al lado de una de las mesas, estaba Esme, mirando la pista de baile con una mano en su pecho. Podía adivinar que estaba viendo a su hija, y por sus ojos brillantes, también podía suponer que estaba feliz por ella. De pronto vi como un hombre llegaba detrás de ella y la abrazaba por la cintura. Era Carlisle. Acercó su cara a la suya y besó su mejilla, para después dejar su mentón en el hombro desnudo de Esme. La definición de ternura estaba frente a mí, era como ver un cuadro de la perfección del amor. Hermoso. Casi irreal.

Tuve una oleada de deseo por algo así, algo similar. Un amor que durara años de matrimonio, años de problemas y vicisitudes, que no mellara el cariño del uno por el otro.

—¿En qué piensas, Bella? —susurró Edward.

—En tus padres —admití—, se ven tan perfectos, tan… tan enamorados el uno del otro.

Él se quedó en silencio por unos segundos, como si estuviese analizando mi pequeña confesión.

—Lo están. Se quieren mucho.

Me abracé más a él y los continué espiando… al menos hasta que la mirada de Carlisle se enganchó a la mía.

Me congelé y no supe qué hacer. Él ya me había visto y yo no podía ser tan cobarde como para girar mi cabeza y hacer como si nada hubiese pasado. Me estaba viendo bailar con su hijo y esta era la segunda vez en la noche que nos encontraba juntos. Me sentía culpable de algo, y era como si un juez me estuviese juzgando en ese preciso momento.

Él, sorprendiéndome una vez más, sonrió en mi dirección, e hizo un movimiento de cabeza en forma de asentimiento, saludándome a la distancia. Yo sonreí honestamente hacia él, sorprendiéndome, a su vez, a mí misma.

Después de unas cuantas canciones más, el locutor habló por el micrófono y dijo que la subasta estaba por comenzar, así que nos teníamos que dirigir al otro salón.

Reticente, me alejé de Edward, a pesar que lo único que deseaba era seguir entre sus brazos y seguir oliendo su delicioso aroma masculino.

La subasta se realizó con normalidad. Me sorprendí de algunos de los precios de ciertas ofertas, porque honestamente no me veía pagando monumentales cifras por un pedazo de papel que hacían llamar "cuadro de exclusiva colección europea". Sin embargo, apreciaba el gesto. Todo sea por la caridad.

Fuimos a la mesa reservada para los Cullens. Alice y Jasper se les veía ensimismados en su pequeña burbuja de amor, en donde apenas podíamos llamarles la atención que necesitase más que respuestas monosilábicas. Esme, aunque estaba continuamente ocupada de todos los detalles de la fiesta, no dejaba a Carlisle de lado, y él, a su vez, no se le veía ni un ápice de cansancio en su cuerpo, a pesar de haber admitido tener que mojarse la cara con agua helada para despejarse de último turno en el hospital. "Eso es amor", pensé. Él se negaba mostrarse agotado, para no molestar a su esposa, y ella no quería mostrarse ocupada, para no incomodar a su esposo.

Edward jugaba con mis dedos por debajo de la mesa y, cuando no estaba prestando real atención, aprovechaba mis descuidos y colaba sus manos por debajo de mi vestido. Lo reprendía con la mirada cada vez que lo hacía, pero la verdad es que siempre me había gustado la actitud rebelde y juguetona que él tenía hacia mí.

La noche llegó a su fin y me despedí de todos a la salida del lugar. Edward se ofreció a llevarme casa y yo acepté con gusto.

A las afueras del edificio de mi departamento Edward me dio uno de esos besos que me desarman por completo, casi dejándome viendo pajarillos y estrellas de colores.

Nos despedimos con la promesa de vernos al día siguiente, sin ninguna propuesta clara. Sólo… vernos.

A mí me bastaba con eso.

Subí en el ascensor y me descalcé de los zapatos antes de llegar a la puerta. Los pies me palpitaban en protesta.

Abrí la puerta y me encontré a oscuras. Encendí las luces mientras avanzaba por el departamento. Ya en la cocina me permití algo fuera de la etiqueta; abrí el refrigerador y tomé una caja de jugo de naranja, del cual bebí de él sin necesidad de un vaso. Me limpié con el dorso de mi brazo y me burlé de la imagen poco femenina que estaba dando en ese preciso momento.

Cuando boté el cartón vacío a la basura y cerraba la puerta del refrigerador, me percaté de un pequeño cambio.

En la superficie lisa del electrodoméstico, entre las coloridas frutas magnéticas que lo adornaban, se encontraba un pequeño pedazo de papel escrito.

De acuerdo, no era extraño para mí hace unos meses atrás, cuando nos escribíamos notas con mi hermana cada vez que podíamos, pero nuestra pequeña pelea y posterior "Ley del Hielo" redujeron nuestra tradición hasta hacerla desaparecer.

Con la curiosidad borboteando en mis venas, tomé el papel entre mis dedos y me dispuse a abrirlo.

No decía mucho. De hecho, eran sólo dos palabras, seguido de su nombre. Pero a mí me bastaba, porque la conocía y aquella confesión debe de haberle costado más de lo que ella misma estaría dispuesta a admitir.

"_Lo siento. Leah"_

Caminé a paso seguro hacia su habitación. Abrí su puerta sin molestarme en tocar.

—Bella…

Ella estaba sobre su cama, sentada en posición de indio entre un montón de libros a su alrededor.

—¿Estudiando un viernes por la noche? Eso es triste, Leah.

Ella boqueó unas cuantas veces, claramente sin saber qué decir. Era extraño verla sin palabras, a ella, quien siempre tenía un comentario inteligente en la punta de su lengua.

Decidí salir en su ayuda; más que mal, ella ya había dado el primer paso.

Me acerqué a ella y le dejé el papel sobre su libro abierto, justo frente a su mirada. Ella lo miró, y luego me miró a mí.

—Gracias —susurré, tragándome el nudo en la garganta.

Una lágrima solitaria corrió por la mejilla de Leah. Ella no se molestó en quitarla, ni siquiera parpadeó. Sólo estaba ahí, mirándome.

—¿Qué esperas? —me quejé, colocando mis brazos en jarras—. Quiero un abrazo de mi hermana. Hace tiempo ya que no tengo uno de esos.

Leah salió de su letargo, parpadeando un par de veces. Primero dejó salir una extraña carcajada sin humor, para después reemplazarlas por verdaderas carcajadas. Se alzó en sus dos pies y ni se molestó en no botar lo que tenía a su paso, sólo tiró de mí y me agarró en un apretado abrazo. Casi asfixiante.

—Te he echado de menos —susurró, después de calmar sus risas histéricas—, y yo… lo siento, Bella. No debí hacer nada de lo que hice.

—Está bien, Leah. Te perdono. Eres mi hermana, ¿recuerdas? No por sangre, ni porque nuestros padres se casaron. Lo decidimos así. Eso es mucho más fuerte que cualquier otra relación. No podría dejarte ir por algo completamente solucionable.

Y nos abrazamos. Y nos perdonamos. Y hablamos durante horas y horas, porque teníamos muchas cosas que decir.

Este día había sido eterno, agotador, pero indudablemente provechoso.

Y pensar que fue un viernes, el día más largo de la semana, que además quería hacerlo terminar a las siete de la tarde.

Ahora más que nunca agradecía la insistencia molesta de Alice.

.

.

.

**Edward POV:**

—¿Estás segura que funcionará, Jane?

—La verdad… no. Pero es lo mejor que se me ocurre.

—Bien. Hagámoslo.

Pasé mi mano por mi cabello y seguí caminando de un lado a otro, aún con el celular en mi oído. Escuchaba ruidos al otro lado de la línea y la respiración de la muchacha que me estaba ayudando. No confiaba mucho en este plan, principalmente porque Alice tuvo que ver, pero era el último recurso que me quedaba.

Llegué a los pies de mi cama y me obligué a tomar asiento, tomar aire y soltarlo lentamente para calmarme.

"Por Bella", me repetía una y otra vez. Por ella me iba a sacrificar ante el odio demoniaco de Rosalie. De hecho, ahora perfectamente podría tener un ataque de pánico por la posibilidad de hablar finalmente con ella. Me sentía ridículo al temerle a una rubia en tacones que estaba al otro lado del planeta, pero los poderes de Rose no tenían límites. Ya me veía con sus Jimmy Choo clavados en algún lugar de mi anatomía.

Me estremecí ante el pensamiento.

Preferí cambiar de tema conmigo mismo.

Tomé una de las fotografías que nos habían sacado el día anterior en la cena de beneficencia. Una de ellas —mi favorita— era en la pista de baile. Estábamos Bella y yo bailando. Me alegraba saber que ninguna de las fotografías tenía rating para mayores de edad. Al parecer, controlé mis manos inquisitivas de posibles posiciones poco decorosas.

Sonreí y delineé la estilizada figura de aquella mujer que había girado mi mundo al lado contrario. Estaba sonrojada y sus labios estaban levemente entreabiertos. Sus ojos estaban fijos en los míos. Yo, por mi parte, la miraba de vuelta, y le estaba sonriendo por algo. Probablemente fue cuando le dije en el oído que prefería tenerla de una forma más… horizontal.

Ow… problema de pánico, resuelto. Pero ahora tenía otro problema… de _entusiasmo_.

—¿Señor Cullen? —Jane me sacó de mis pervertidas fantasías con mi novia de un golpe. Estaba susurrando y su voz se escuchaba nerviosa—. E-está todo listo. Ahora s-sólo tiene que hacer lo que hablamos. Buena suerte.

—Gracias Jane, te lo agradezco. No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien —me estaba convenciendo más a mí mismo que a ella.

Nos despedimos y esperé con impaciencia que pasaran los diez minutos que habíamos planeado esperar.

Con los nervios a flor de piel tomé otra vez el celular y apreté remarcar.

Y esperé con el corazón en un puño.

Y contestó.

.

.

.

**Rosalie POV:**

—¿Diga?

Mierda, ¿dónde se había metido Jane cuando más la necesitaba?

Era la segunda vez que trataba de contestar el puto celular, porque estaba retrasada a una importante reunión con las empresas Volturi y yo aún no encontraba los papeles de transacción. Con el aparato afirmado entre mi oreja y mi hombro derecho, y mis manos buscando desesperadamente entre los papeles y carpetas que estaban sobre mi escritorio, estaba por volverme loca.

En otro momento ni me habría molestado en contestarlo, porque ese era el trabajo de Jane, pero estaba esperando la respuesta de un negocio de Suecia, y no me podía dar el lujo de ignorar a importantes inversionistas europeos sólo porque la desaparecida de mi secretaria no estaba para atenderlo.

Y para agregarle más emoción a mi estresante día… mis nuevos zapatos de charol me estaban apretando los talones como un demonio.

Si la persona que estaba al otro lado de la línea no me decía algo en los siguientes cinco segundos, ya iba a conocer quién era yo en mis días ajetreados.

—¿Ro… Rose?

Detuve todo tipo de movimiento.

—¿Edward?

—Sí… hola.

Oh, no. Edward Cullen eligió el peor día para lograr comunicarse conmigo.

Me alcé de la incómoda posición en la que estaba, encorvada buscando papeles, y me planté erguida ante nadie en particular. Sólo sentía que necesitaba una postura imponente para esta conversación.

—Nada de "hola" acá, Edward. No puedo creer lo descarado que eres para insultarme con un insulso "hola", después de ignorarme por casi medio año. ¿"hola"? ¡¿HOLA? Yo te voy a meter el "hola" donde mejor te quepa, sólo espera a que estés frente a mí, estúpido…

—Ya, ya, de acuerdo —me cortó—. Comprendí que "hola" no es suficiente, Rose, ¿sí? Sólo… escúchame por favor.

—Creo que había quedado más que claro que no quería hablar contigo, Edward, cuando ignoré a cada una de tus llamadas. Escúchame para que tu cerebro de nuez haga contacto con las dos neuronas que tienes. No. Quiero. Hablar. Contigo.

Iba a cortar la llamada para terminar la conversación con dignidad y dramatismo, pero Edward captó mi atención.

—¡Espera! Tengo algo que decirte que nos involucra a ambos.

—No me interesa —mentí—, así que olvídalo.

—Vamos Rose —se quejó como niño, tal y como lo hacía cuando éramos críos—, te lo estoy pidiendo como un favor.

Suspiré y me dejé caer en mi sillón, sacándome los zapatos y sobando las pequeñas heridas recién hechas. Cerré los ojos y me rendí.

—Hazlo rápido, estoy ocupada —dije cortante.

—Bueno… conocí a alguien.

Eso sí que hizo abrir mis ojos con rapidez.

¿Edward Cullen me estaba diciendo que tiene una chica? Eso es novedad.

A pesar que me sentía algo celosa —pero del hecho que él tenía a alguien y yo no—, traté de enmascararlo con indiferencia.

—¿Y a mí, qué? —espeté—. En serio Edward, estoy bastante ocupada.

—Pues… la cosa es que va en serio. No es cualquier chica que conocí por ahí y quiero hacer las cosas bien. Ya sabes, presentarla como mi novia ante mis amigos, llevarla a casa y decírselo a mis padres. De ese tipo de seriedad. El problema es que no puedo, porque nunca dimos por terminado lo que sea que nosotros tenemos. Entonces… necesito tu ayuda.

Wow… Edward parecía bastante convencido de lo que me estaba diciendo.

Miré el reloj de pared y me di cuenta que me quedaban menos de cinco minutos para encontrar los papeles, maquillarme y correr a la sala de conferencias. Sin contar con ensayar lo que iba a decir.

Tenía que terminar rápido con esto.

—Bien, Edward. Me equivoqué en no contestarte por tanto tiempo, ¿sí? Te ayudaré, sólo si respondes honestamente a una pregunta que me ha estado rondando por mi cabeza.

—¿En serio? —la ilusión prácticamente trepaba por mi celular— Lo que sea, Rose. Lo que tú quieras.

—¿Por qué no me habías llamado?

Un silencio sepulcral invadió nuestra conversación. Incluso llegué a pensar que la llamada se había cortado. Miré la pantalla y me aseguré que Edward aún estaba en línea.

—¿Edward? Tic, toc. De prisa, el tiempo se me acaba.

—Yo…

—Tú… vamos Edward. No es una ecuación logarítmica —ya me estaba comenzando a cabrear.

—Puede que… se me haya olvidado… un poco.

Solté una sonora carcajada, de esas que salen desde el estómago y las lágrimas se te escapan por las comisuras de los ojos.

Después de tomar unas pocas respiraciones, y calmar el histerismo, volví a hablar.

—Lo siento, Edward. Me pareció haber escuchado que se te olvidó —inspiré y espiré—. Ahora sí. Dime la razón.

—Oh Dios, Rose. En serio lo siento muchísimo…

—Para, para, para. ¿Me estás diciendo… en serio me estás diciendo que… se te olvidó? ¿Me olvidaste? ¿A MÍ?

—Todo pasó tan rápido… la universidad… el hospital… —lo escuché suspirar y casi lo podía ver tirándose el cabello—. No lo tomes personal, Rose, por favor…

—Una mierda con eso, Edward. Dime cómo putas no lo puedo tomar personal cuando mi mejor amigo y casi novio me dice que se olvidó de mi existencia. Eres una completa basura, eso es lo que eres. ¿Sabes qué? Como es tan fácil olvidarme, pues… ¡Olvídate de mi ayuda!

Y con eso, corté. Lo hice de forma dramática, tal como quería.

Tomé un cojín del sillón y lo apreté con fuerza a mi cara. Y grité con fuerza.

Puto Cullen y su puta memoria. Pensé y esperé una excusa racional… nunca me hubiese imaginado algo como esto.

¡Se olvidó de mí! ¿Quién hace eso?

El celular volvió a sonar. Lo ignoré, por supuesto. No quería saber nada de ese hombre.

Me volví a calzar los zapatos y aguanté el dolor de pies.

Había tomado una decisión. Como tenía tantas cosas qué hacer, relegaría momentáneamente este embrollo. Lo guardaría en una pequeña caja con llave en el fondo de mi cabeza, para después encargarme de él. Ya vería qué hacía con esto, porque estaba claro que no se quedaría así.

Por supuesto que no. Ahora Edward nunca más olvidará quién es Rosalie Hale.

* * *

**Muajajá… (6)**

**Bien, apareció Rose, jeje. Creo haber leído que varias querían que lo hiciera… ¿se lo imaginaron así? Y eso que ni siquiera ha llegado realmente… ufff. Rosalie Hale es de armas tomar ;)**

**Lo siento otra vez por la demora, pero había explicado que las actualizaciones iban a ser más lentas de lo normal, por todo este tema de las prácticas. Además fanfiction ha estado con la rabieta una vez más, demorando incluso más mi actualización. Lo juro, me siento amuleto de la mala suerte, porque cada vez que digo que quiero subir un nuevo capítulo, esto pasa. ¬¬**

**Ya. Ahora… ¡opiniones! ¿Qué les pareció esto? ¿Odian a Rose, les agrada, le dan la razón…? Díganme qué piensan de todo esto.**

**P.D.: ¿Recuerdan cuando el fic recién comenzó y me preguntaban cuando iba a aparecer la novia y yo les decía que tarde o temprano lo haría? Bueno, esto también será así. Ni se lo esperarán, cuando Rose realmente llegue a dejar la grande. :O xD**


	29. Control de Celos

**Los personajes lamentablemente no me pertenecen, sino que son de la gran Stephanie Meyer. Sin embargo, a veces los tomo prestados para que continúen la loca historia que están leyendo. ;)**

* * *

**29. Control de Celos**

**Bella POV:**

Habían sido unas semanas bastante ocupadas y llenas de estrés. Estaba terminando mi primer semestre en la universidad y los exámenes me succionaron el casi inexistente tiempo libre que me quedaba. Apenas tenía tiempo para comer, ni hablar con dormir las supuestas ocho horas recomendadas. Prácticamente era un zombie andante que, en vez de decir "cerebros", pedía "almohadas".

Era un desastre.

Al menos Edward se lo había tomado bien. Me había dicho que no me preocupase de nimiedades, y que ya tendríamos tiempo para recuperar los fines de semanas sin vernos por estar estudiando para pruebas y preparando trabajos escritos. Él también estaba ocupado, pero nunca parecía cansado o estresado como yo. Como lo odiaba en esos pequeños momentos en los cuales nos encontrábamos, yo con una cara de trasero que ni yo me la soportaba, y él como modelo salido de una sesión de fotos.

Idiota novio super-atractivo.

Debía añadir también que una gran parte de su aceptación a mi poco tiempo libre influía en el tema relacionado a Rosalie Hale.

Los primeros días después del incidente con la llamada, Edward estaba que se trepaba por las paredes. A cada minúsculo movimiento o sonido extraño saltaba como niña asustada. A mí me parecía absurdo, pero todos parecían tener la misma reacción. Cada vez que nos encontrábamos con Alice, Jasper adoptaba una posición de ataque a mi lado, y se levantaba de su asiento como resorte cuando sentía una puerta abrirse. Era tan extraña la situación, el ser una especie de persona a quien cuidar de un posible ataque terrorista o algo así, teniendo mi propio escudo humano para defenderme.

De hecho, le pregunté un día sobre eso.

—Jasper—llamé su atención— ¿Por qué haces eso?

—Es que… no conoces a Rose —respondió en un susurro y mirando hacia ambos lados.

—Pero honestamente no creo que llegue como aparición frente a nosotros. Y si lo hiciera —agregué con rapidez, antes de su réplica— no me atacaría a mí. Fue Edward quien se olvidó de su existencia. A ella, su mejor amiga desde que eran pequeños y novia oficial para los demás. Yo también estaría furiosa en su lugar —terminé con falsa seriedad.

Edward palideció y Jasper se tomó mis palabras demasiado en serio. Ahora parecía su sombra.

Alice era otro tema. Cuando hablábamos de toda la situación, ella transformaba su semblante de tranquilidad a absoluta furia. Se quejaba por la falta de tacto de su hermano y apoyaba completamente a Rose, al decirle que su cerebro en serio era del tamaño de una nuez. No paraba de reclamarle el no mentir descaradamente. Yo trataba de estar del lado de mi novio, pero no podía evitar encontrarle la razón a Alice. En serio Edward a veces es demasiado impulsivo… o simplemente no piensa en las consecuencias.

A pesar de todos los temores juntos de Jasper, Alice y Edward, la verdad fue que Rosalie no se pronunció desde esa vez. Ya habían pasado semanas desde la fatídica llamada, y yo en serio creía en mi teoría que el enojo se le había pasado. Ella probablemente se encontró con el orgullo herido y atacó de esa forma a Edward, tratando de hacerlo sentir tan mal como se sintió ella, pero ahora lo pensó nuevamente y quiere hacer las paces con su amigo. Quizás no sabe cómo y por eso no ha llamado.

Como Leah y yo. Ahora habíamos vuelto a ser la que éramos antes. Limamos asperezas y ahora podíamos hablar otra vez, tal como lo hacíamos desde antes de nuestra pelea. No podía negar que Edward y Leah seguían llevándose como el perro y el gato, pero prefería que se dijesen las cosas antes de guardarse todo y explotar en el momento menos indicado. Sería ingenuo de mi parte pensar que ellos serán los mejores amigos de ahora en adelante, así que celebraba los pequeños avances que tenían entre ellos. Por ejemplo, Leah dejó de gruñirle el saludo.

Así que aquí estaba yo, tratando de verle el lado positivo a las cosas. No era fácil, debía de admitirlo, pero al menos lo estaba intentando con todas mis ganas.

Abrí la puerta de mi departamento y me encontré con la persona que más quería ver después de un largo y cansador día.

—¿Debería preocuparme por allanamiento a moradas?

Él se levantó con agilidad del sillón y caminó con andar felino hacia mí. Tomé aire y evité el suspiro soñador que quería dejar salir. No podía creer que este hombre aún me hacía hiperventilar como quinceañera frente a estrella del pop. Pero lo hacía. Además, no lo podía negar que lo disfrutaba.

Edward me acorraló entre la puerta abierta y su cuerpo, traspasándome su calor natural incluso a través de las ropas. Sonrió de manera torcida y enganchó un mechón de cabello detrás de mi oreja.

—Dejan entrar a cualquiera estos días —dijo mirándome con picardía.

—Lo sé. Tengo que hacer una denuncia formal —tragué saliva y me pasé la lengua por mis labios, anticipándome a lo que iría a pasar en los siguientes segundos.

—Creo que hay algo que deberías hacer primero.

Acortó la poca distancia que nos quedaba y juntó nuestros labios.

Un estremecimiento azotó mi cuerpo desde mi nuca, pasando por toda la longitud de mi espalda y llegando hasta la punta de mis pies.

Sus labios se movían lentamente, incitándome a seguir su ritmo. Su lengua me tentaba a más, pero no hacía movimientos demasiado agresivos. A veces tocaba mi labio inferior, otras veces la sentía en la comisura de mis labios. No atacaba, sólo se insinuaba.

—Edward… —me quejé sobre sus labios.

Él tuvo el descaro de reírse con voz ronca.

Me tomó por la cintura y me acercó a él, apoyando su mano libre en la puerta.

Y entonces realmente me besó.

Me sostuve de las solapas de su chaqueta y me dejé llevar por las sensaciones. Edward sí que sabía cómo besar. Él lamía, mordía y succionaba justo en los momentos adecuados. Yo sólo era una títere dispuesta a sus órdenes implícitas, no hacía más que acatar cada uno de sus mandatos.

Cuando él hizo ademanes de alejarse, fue la única vez que quise tomar el control.

—Uno más… —le rogué sin vergüenza, pasando mis dedos por su alocado cabello.

—No creo que sea prudente —susurró con voz contenida—. En este preciso momento lo único que quiero es seguir besándote… pero sin ropas entre nosotros. Quiero besarte y sentir tu piel desnuda contra la mía. Ahora mismo en lo único que puedo pensar es en besarte mientras estoy sobre ti… dentro de ti.

Mi corazón galopaba sin control y estaba casi segura que mis bragas se habían caído en el proceso.

—No le veo el "pero" a la situación.

Él cerró los ojos, casi como si estuviese sufriendo un dolor insoportable. Probablemente lo sentía… más abajo.

—Sin embargo, lo hay.

—¿Qué…?

Y entonces escuché ruidos extraños.

Gemí bajito y dejé caer mi cabeza en la puerta.

—¿Están…?

—Sí.

—¿Pero todos…?

—Sí.

—¿No hay posibilidad que nosotros…?

—Créeme, Bella. Si pudiésemos, ya no estaríamos acá.

Edward me besó de forma fugaz en los labios e hizo que mi espalda dejase de apoyarse en la puerta. Yo maldije como camionera criada entre veinte hombres y caminé junto a Edward hacia la cocina.

En ella efectivamente estaban todos, cada uno en una tarea distinta. El primero en notar mi presencia fue Emmett, que al parecer cortaba unos vegetales sobre el mesón de la cocina.

—¡Bella! —dejó caer el cuchillo y se limpió sus manos en sus muslos. Luego caminó hacia mí y me estrechó en un abrazo demasiado apretado—. Estás desaparecida, nena. Si no fuese por Alice, yo ni idea tengo si estás todavía con vida.

Edward apretó el agarre de mi mano. Aún no me había soltado. Al pobre todavía se le hacía difícil las excesivas muestras de cariño de Emmett, al menos hacia mí.

Conoció a los chicos un día que salimos todos al bar donde toca la banda de Jake. Él estaba ahí y por supuesto me atacó con sus ya famosos abrazos de oso. Edward casi le da una apoplejía ese día. Se llevó muy bien con los chicos, especialmente con Alice. Era extraño ver a una chica menuda y delicada como ella hablando con tanta confianza con un hombre que probablemente consumía más esteroides que agua potable. Sea cual sea el caso, se hicieron amigos, por ende, se unió a nuestro bizarro grupo.

—Emmett… respirar aún es mi forma de vivir, si no te molesta.

Él rió y al fin me dejó libre. Me pareció escuchar el rechinar de dientes de Edward, pero como en las demás ocasiones, lo ignoré monumentalmente.

—Eres tan graciosa, primor.

—¿Primor? Creo que tocan la puerta. Los de los 60' vienen a buscar sus modismos. Dicen que se los estás quitando.

En un acto que gritaba inmadurez, Emmett me sacó la lengua como crío.

—Ya, Emmett. No molestes a Bella, que acaba de salir de una inmensa prueba —Alice se secó las manos en un paño y luego me abrazó—. ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Podemos celebrar como corresponde?

Yo reí y asentí con la cabeza.

—Creo que podemos.

—Bien, lo sabía. Siempre lo supe —me guiñó un ojo y siguió con los preparativos.

—¿Así que todos salimos de vacaciones?

—Nop, falta Leah —dijo Jasper—. Tiene una prueba mañana en la mañana.

La aludida apareció desde la puerta, repleta de bolsas y con Embry, Jake y Quil detrás de ella.

—Bah, no me preocupa. Celebremos, que mañana es sólo un trámite.

Todos parecían compenetrados en lo que tenían que hacer.

—¿Puedo ayudar en algo? —pregunté más por educación, que por deseo. La verdad es que estaba cansadísima y lo único que quería hacer era tirarme en algún lugar mullido y vegetar por varios días.

—Ve a refrescarte, si lo deseas —Edward me abrazó desde atrás y me dejó un suave beso en el cuello—. No te preocupes, yo me encargo.

Aún estaba algo afectada por nuestro caluroso encuentro anterior. Tenía las hormonas alborotadas y la falta de intimidad con Edward casi se estaba haciendo una necesidad. En serio habíamos estado alejados el uno del otro este último tiempo.

Giré mi cara, haciendo que mis labios quedasen al nivel de su oído.

—¿Qué tal si me acompañas? —susurré. Sonreí al apreciar el estremecimiento de su cuerpo cuando mi aliento hizo contacto con su piel—. Nunca está de más un ayudante en la ducha.

Edward respiró con dificultad, y sus ojos, normalmente verde esmeralda, estaban ligeramente metalizados, el color que adoptaban cada vez que el deseo nublaba sus sentidos.

—Sabes que quiero —su voz sonó tan sexy, con ese tono grave.

Quería que terminase lo que comenzó. Lo quería con todas mis fuerzas, sin embargo la estruendosa risa de Jake me trajo a la realidad.

No estábamos solos, ni por asomo.

Dejé escapar un lloriqueo patético desde el fondo de mi garganta.

—Mañana no te me escapas —le advertí. Él sonrió y sus ojos relampaguearon.

Besé sus labios y asumí que no habría nada de momentos calurosos entre Edward y Bella por hoy.

Ya dentro del baño me despojé de mi ropa y entré a la ducha. El calor del agua relajó de inmediato mis músculos doloridos. Suspiré de satisfacción. Era precisamente lo que necesitaba.

Bueno, La verdad es que también necesitaba "otras cosas", pero por el momento el agua caliente me servía como método para relajar tensiones. Quizás más adelante podría pensar en mis… otras necesidades.

—Parezco ninfómana —murmuré para mí.

Me enjaboné con rapidez y sin mayor preámbulo, me enfundé en una toalla por debajo de mis brazos y caminé apresuradamente a mi habitación. No quería encontrarme semidesnuda con alguien en el camino.

Ya dentro de mi refugio rebusqué en mi armario algo que ponerme. Opté con unos jeans desgastados y un sweater de color crema. Me solté el cabello y me lo peiné con rapidez.

Cuando llegué al salón principal parecía que todo estaba listo. Había cojines por todo el suelo y los platos y vasos estaban en cada superficie horizontal posible, sin embargo, era un desorden bastante estructurado.

—¡Eh, Bella! —Emmett, con un vaso de gaseosa hasta el tope, se levantó del sillón y llegó a mi lado. Leah le dio miradas envenenadas, advirtiéndole que no se le ocurriese ensuciar el suelo. Él sólo la ignoró—. Tengo una _dolencia_… —achicó los ojos y sonrió con picardía— ¿Crees que podrías revisarla?

Yo reí… al menos hasta que vi que Edward estaba a bordes de un ataque cardiaco.

—Em, ¿Cuántas veces te debo decir que yo no puedo atenderte? —palmeé su hombro y rodé los ojos—. Incluso creo que ni siquiera necesitas un médico para la dolencia a la que te refieres.

Pasó su brazo por mi hombro y habló en un susurro que todos podían oír.

—No podrás escapar de mí por siempre. Un día, Isabella Swan, un día…

Negué con dramatismo y me senté al lado de mi novio. Él, por supuesto, me agarró con posesividad y corrió mi cabello hacia un lado, para dejarme tres besos húmedos. Yo temblé y agradecí con egoísmo esos pequeños ataques de celos.

—Ya lo hemos hablado —susurré, regañándolo con la mirada.

—Lo sé —respondió seco

—No tienes por qué estar así.

—También lo sé —agarró mi mentón y me besó los labios con suavidad—. Lo siento, lo intento.

—Sé que sí.

Alice repartió los pedazos de pizzas, danzando por entre las cosas y personas con una gracia digna de envidiar. Se me ocurrió preguntar por qué las habían hecho, si era mucho más fácil mandarlas a pedir, pero cuando di el primer bocado caí en entendimiento.

—¡Está deliciosa!

Quizás fue la forma en que la dije, la sorpresa, o el hecho de que mi boca estaba llena de pizza, pero todos estallaron en carcajadas apenas di mi gusto bueno.

—Jasper hizo la masa —dijo Alice, con orgullo—. Creí que era buena idea darles a conocer lo buen chef que es mi novio y él estuvo de acuerdo con mis ganas de alardear.

—Culpable —sonrió, e hizo una reverencia exagerada.

Comimos entre risas y anécdotas varias. Los chicos contaban de sus miles de historias sobre el escenario y no podían faltar sobre las fans histéricas que se les lanzaban a sus brazos apenas sacaban un pié del escenario. Quil contó una particularmente graciosa, en donde una fémina osada le dio su número de teléfono anotado en sus bragas.

—No puedes estar hablando en serio —dijo Emmett, con los ojos muy abiertos— ¿Y te la tiraste?

—¡Emmett! —gritamos Alice y yo a la vez.

—¿Qué? Es una pregunta válida.

Además de reírnos como lunáticos, era una tranquila y acogedora tarde entre amigos.

Leah se ausentó por unos minutos a lo largo de la velada al escuchar su teléfono sonar. Luego volvió y me sonrió a modo de disculpa, muy poco típico de ella.

—Lo siento —dijo con los labios—, mamá quiere hablar contigo.

Y me entregó su celular.

Suspiré derrotada. No había nada que podía hacer para escapar de esta conversación. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la desastrosa cena de mi familia y Edward. Habíamos hablado luego de ella, pero nunca más de unas cuantas palabras sueltas y saludos incómodos, lo suficiente para hacernos saber que estábamos vivos. Ahora era muy distinto. El año estaba culminando y se acercaban las festividades. Era obvio que Sue quería saber —y papá debía de haber condicionado la llamada— dónde iría para las vacaciones de invierno.

—Qué tal, Sue.

—¡Bella, cariño! —su voz maternal me hizo sentir kilos de culpabilidad sobre mi espalda—, hace tanto que no hablamos. ¿Cómo te fue hoy en tu exámen? Leah me dijo que estuvo bien, pero esa muchacha siempre me dice "bien" cuando le pregunto. Nunca sé si lo dice en serio, o sólo es una respuesta para que deje de preguntarle.

—Me ha ido bien, en serio. Leah no ha mentido —bromeé.

—Me alegro montones, querida. Y dime —dijo con interés—, ¿Has llamado a tu madre para contarle las buenas nuevas? Has terminado exitosamente tu primer semestre como universitaria, es algo que necesita ser anunciado.

—Aún no. Lo haré, lo prometo.

—De acuerdo. Y hablando de eso —lo sabía, sabía que tocaría el tema—, tu padre y yo nos preguntábamos si ibas a ir de vacaciones a Jacksonville con tu madre o decidirías pasar esta vez en Forks. Está de más decirte que nos encantaría tenerte acá para navidad. De hecho he tejido nuevos calcetines rojos para colgarlos en la chimenea. El tuyo está listo para ser utilizado.

Chantaje emocional.

Gemí para mis adentros y me froté las sienes con mi dedo índice y pulgar.

—No sé si estén los ánimos como para que vaya a casa…

—Tonterías, Isabella. A tu padre ya se le olvidó todo sobre la cena.

No creía una sola palabra, mucho menos después de escuchar su argumento inmediato.

¿Cómo se le podría haber olvidado, si es lo primero que menciona Sue al tratar de disuadirla?

—Sue, papá es tan testarudo…

—…al igual que tú.

—Pero yo tenía razón —rezongué como niña malcriada.

—Cariño… lo sé. Los hombres siempre serán hombres y créeme que se vuelven incluso peores cuando son padres. No tomes a mal lo que dijo tu padre la última vez que lo viste, te aseguro que se arrepiente de la mitad de ello, sino más.

—¿Qué crees que debería hacer?

—Creo que deberías decidir por ti misma. No tomes en cuenta lo que te limita, sólo lo que tú deseas hacer.

Quería mucho a mamá y había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que la había visto. Sí, hablábamos bastante a menudo y ella nunca ha sido de las que hacen llamadas cortas, pero de todas formas la extrañaba.

Por otro lado tenía a papá. Podía ser que ahora estábamos en una especie de "quiebre" en nuestra relación, pero siempre fue con el que me llevaba bien. Charlie era el ermitaño con complejos de mutismo que tanto adoraba. Quizás ahora no podíamos ni verlo, sin embargo, la verdad era que tenía pensado desde principios de semestre en pasar la navidad con él.

—Yo… quiero ir a Forks para navidad.

—¡Maravilloso! —exclamó— ¿Quieres hablar con tu padre para contarle las buenas noticias?

Sue no pudo ver mi exagerado movimiento de cabeza, negando con desesperación. No tardó ni un segundo en poner a papá a la línea. Él, con un carraspeo incómodo, me saludó.

—Hola, hija. Así que… vienes en vacaciones. Genial.

_Oh, papá. Me matas con tu elocuencia._

—Así es. Creo que iré para navidad a Forks y hablaré con mamá para pasar año nuevo con ella.

—Buen plan. Entonces… nos vemos, Bells.

—Claro papá. Nos vemos. Mándale saludos a Seth y despídeme a Sue.

—En tu nombre.

—¿Y, papá?

—¿Sí?

—Te… te quiero —murmuré—. Nos vemos en unos días.

—También te quiero —dijo después de un silencio, claramente incómodo—. Adiós.

Papá nunca fue de comentarios cariñosos, así que apreciaba el esfuerzo monumental que le exigió sacar esas dos palabras de su vocabulario monosilábico.

Colgué el teléfono y volví a la sala, en donde los chicos discutían sobre la mejor jugada para esquivar a "nosequién" en caso de "nosequé" en un partido de basquetbol.

Me senté y agarré la botella de cerveza de alguien, tomando un buen y necesitado trago.

—¿Tan mal fue? —preguntó Leah.

—De hecho, fue mucho, muchísimo mejor de lo que esperaba. Viajo a Forks para navidad.

—Wow… ¿en serio? No me lo esperaba. Pensé que ninguno de los dos iba a dejarse vencer. A veces pueden ser tan cabezotas… —Leah sonrió con burla y me lanzó un pedazo de corteza de pizza justo entre mis cejas.

Yo arrugué la zona impactada y me sacudí los restos con un manotazo.

—Pues para que veas que puedo ser civilizada.

—¿Viajas? —dijo Emmett, saliéndose de la conversación sobre deportes—. Yo también lo haré. Viajaré a Inglaterra a ver a mi familia. Es más fácil y económico que viaje yo, a que viaje toda la familia Greene al nuevo continente. Mi abuelita Gertrudis no está en condiciones de un viaje largo.

—Lo siento —dijo Alice—. ¿Es muy viejecilla?

—No. Se operó de un lifting facial, así que el médico le recomendó reposo por unos meses. La pobre aún no puede sonreír ni enojarse. Se ve exactamente de la misma forma.

Yo reí y le lancé el pedazo de pizza que tenía en la mano hacia Emmett, el cual después de rebotar en su mejilla y luego caer al suelo, fue recogido por el mismo y lo sopló para echárselo a la boca. Se encogió de hombros, alegando por la regla de los cinco segundos.

—¿Y qué harán el resto de ustedes? —pregunté.

—Yo también viajaré a Forks —dijo Jake—. Acordamos con mi hermana en encontrarnos allá.

—Yo me iré a México con mi familia —dijo Quil—. Papá me llamó la semana pasada y dijo que me pagaba los pasajes, así que yo sólo tengo que aportar de mi muy necesaria y agradable presencia.

—Yo me quedo en la ciudad. De todas maneras, mi familia más cercana es de acá —dijo Embry.

—Ídem —Edward asintió y Alice estuvo de acuerdo.

—¿Y tú, Jasper?

—Supongo que también me quedaré. Aún no sé qué es lo que pasará con mi hermana, pero los Cullen siempre han sido mi familia, así que voy donde ellos vayan.

Alice se le colgó al cuello de Jasper y le besó ambas mejillas. Sonreí enternecida ante el cuadro tan adorable que hacían los dos.

Se hizo tarde y todos se fueron despidiendo y agradecieron del buen rato que habían pasado. Edward se quedó un rato más, pero Leah le advirtió que no quería "ruidos extraños" en el departamento, porque tenía examen al día siguiente y necesitaba sus horas de sueño intactas.

Él prometió, después de rodar los ojos, que serían sólo unos cuantos minutos.

—Te extrañaré —susurró Edward en mi oído.

Me dejé caer sobre su hombro y él pasó su brazo izquierdo por el mío. Besó mi cabello y lo escuché inhalar.

Me giré levemente, lo justo para mirarlo a los ojos.

—Yo también —aseguré—, ¿Me llamarás para desearme feliz navidad?

—Haré algo mejor que eso —sonrió de lado y me guiñó un ojo—, te enviaré mi regalo de navidad y no podrás negarte, porque estaremos a kilómetros de distancia.

—Eso no es precisamente lo que esperaba —me quejé.

—Bueno… también podemos despedirnos como corresponde antes de que te vayas. Incluso —se acercó a mi oído para que nadie más escuchara— podemos _despedirnos_ más de una vez. Podemos _despedirnos_ durante toda la noche.

Mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja y rió con voz ronca al percatarse de mi estremecimiento corporal.

—Ugh… parecen animales en celo. En serio, búsquense un cuarto… o un psiquiatra.

Respiré hondo y apreté una de las manos de Edward para darle fuerza. Sabía que aún se llevaba mal con Leah y los comentarios de esa naturaleza no ayudaban al cariño autoimpuesto que trataba de lograr mi novio. Yo tampoco bailaba en un pié, pero consideraba que era un gran logro el que no se sacaran los ojos con una cuchara cada vez que se encontraban dentro de cuatro paredes. Un paso a la vez.

—Hay muchas cosas que haré en Forks —le dije a Edward, para distraerlo de los pensamientos homicidas hacia mi hermana—. Iré a mi antiguo colegio para saludar a los profesores, iré a la estación de Policía para saludar a los colegas de papá y también iré al Hospital de Forks para encontrarme con el Doctor Cam. Te hablé de él, ¿cierto?

—Claro que sí, amor. Es el doctor que te ayudó a entrar a la carrera. Yo también tengo mucho de qué agradecerle. Si no fuera por él y sus consejos quizás no estarías acá, conmigo—sonrió cómplice y me dio un beso corto—. Qué bueno que estés emocionada con el viaje.

—Lo estoy. De hecho, creo que llamaré al doctor para asegurarme de que esté para las festividades. Si es así, compraré su regalo de navidad antes de irme.

Me levanté de un salto y me excusé para hacer la llamada telefónica.

Era importante asegurarme de ello, sino después se me podía olvidar. Tanto había hecho el doctor en mi crisis vocacional que lo menos que podía hacer era dedicar una hora en un centro comercial y unos cuantos dólares.

—Sólo tardo un segundo —prometí.

—Tómate tu tiempo. Acá estaré.

Me apresuré a mi habitación para buscar el número telefónico del doctor Cam. Mientras más rápido aclaraba eso, más pronto estaría otra vez en los brazos de Edward.

Y así podría besarlo otra vez.

¿Me estaría volviendo Edward-adicta?

.

.

.

**Leah POV:**

Estaba recogiendo los últimos platos del salón cuando me encuentro con el idiota del novio de Bella, sentado como si estuviese en su propia casa.

Lo miré con asco, mostrándole lo poco que era bienvenida su presencia.

—Que yo sepa, no acogemos a personas sin hogar, así que podrías ir levantando tu culo y saliendo por la puerta que está al fondo.

Edward sonrió insolente, mostrando todos sus dientes.

—Eres un amor de persona, ¿Cómo es posible que no tengas diabetes? Lo juro, destilas dulzura.

—Jódete.

Agarré el último montón de vasos y con la rabia casi boto todas las cosas al suelo. Los reflejos inhumanos del estúpido de Edward me salvaron de recoger un desastre incluso mayor.

Gruñí, molesta, aceptando en silencio la ayuda que me ofrecía.

Ya en la cocina me giré, enfurruñada, encarando a Edward, sin saber muy bien qué le iba a decir.

—Estarás tan arrugada a los treinta que ni siquiera me dignaré a responder el próximo insulto que me darás. Anda, dilo. Te sentirás mejor.

Lo sabía, tenía completamente claro que el odio que le tenía era lejos de ser razonable. Pero simplemente no me podía permitir dejar pasar una buena pelea. Y era un hecho; yo siempre las ganaba. Siempre.

—¿No estás preocupado? —dije con delicadeza, parpadeando inocente.

Él arrugó el entrecejo, sin entender lo que le quise decir.

—¿Por qué debería de estarlo?

—Oh, ¿No te lo dijo Bella? —abrí los ojos con falso asombro— ¿En serio no te ha hablado del Doctor Cam?

Edward sonrió con suficiencia.

—No lograrás enojarme, Leah, principalmente porque yo sé que me estás tratando de hacer enojar. Además, Bella sí me contó sobre él y tampoco veo hacia qué dirección va tu distorsionado pensamiento.

Negué despacio, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

—No creo que te contó _todo._ Sino… claramente no estarías así de tranquilo. Tu mente de goma de mascar no lo permitiría.

Edward adoptó una pose relajada, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y una ceja levantada.

—Déjame mostrártelo. Una foto vale más que mil palabras.

No dejé que replicara, simplemente fui a buscar mi computador portátil a mi habitación. Después de una corta búsqueda, di con mi objetivo.

—Acá —le pasé el ordenador y sonreí orgullosa al ver su expresión deformarse en su cara.

—¿Qué es esto?

—El doctor Cam, por supuesto. Ese rubio apuesto que está sonriendo como comercial de dentífrico abrazando de forma tan apretada a Bella es James Cam, el soltero más codiciado de todo Forks. En ese momento había apenas llegado al pueblo, recién egresado y dispuesto a ayudar a la comunidad. ¿Te dijo Bella que es el director del hospital de Forks? Sip, es tan exitoso. Todos lo aman. Bella lo _adora_ —dije, dándole diferente entonación— ¿Qué crees que hará el famoso doctor Cam, ahora que Bella vuelve al pueblo y con los 18 años cumplidos? Ahora ella es universitaria y mayor de edad.

Edward estaba en una especie de estado de shock. Yo hice un pequeño baile de la victoria en mi cabeza.

—Eran tan unidos, Edward. Donde el doctor iba, Bella lo seguía. Y si ella no se aparecía por el hospital, él llamaba por teléfono para saber qué le pasaba, sino llegaba directamente a la casa. Bella siempre fue la envidia entre el género femenino; era la única que obtenía su atención.

La nuez de Adán de Edward subía y bajaba con nerviosismo, y el músculo de su mandíbula palpitaba de forma desesperada.

—Eres tan moderno, Edward. Un ejemplar novio moderno. No cualquiera deja que su novia vaya a su hogar y vea al epítome del esposo perfecto, el cual da la casualidad que ya se conocían y se llevaban de maravilla. Te admiro.

Sonreí por última vez y le palmeé el hombro.

Y me retiré, con la victoria sobre mis hombros, mi medalla colgada en mi cuello y mi corona de laureles imaginarios adornando el triunfo tan merecido.

Iba regocijándome en mí misma cuando choqué en el pasillo, yo doblando y Bella saliendo de su habitación.

La miré con horror.

Bella. Mi hermana. A la que le prometí intentar llevarme bien con su novio. Con la que ya me había peleado anteriormente por meterme en su relación. A la que le juré nunca más entrometerme en lo que no me corresponde.

Oh, mierda.

Ahora sí que me había lucido.

Lo había hecho otra vez.

* * *

**Jeje. Lo admito. Amo la espontaneidad de Leah, a pesar de que se mete en embrollos que ni ella se las cree. xD**

**Bien, ¡estoy viva! Lo sé, me demoro horrores ahora. ¿Se acuerdan de mí? xD**

**Tengo algo inmenso que contar, al cual DEBO agradecer con todo mi corazón… ¡PASÉ LOS MIL REVIEWS! ¡1000 rr! :O ¡estoy tan agradecida! Y me siento culpable a la vez, porque ya no puedo actualizar con mayor regularidad, y créanme que me gustaría. U.U**

**Bueno, ya vendrán tiempos mejores.**

**Otra cosa… una querida niña, que adoro con todo mi corazón, me ha recomendado en el blog Spilled Coffee on a Fic… *-* ¡Muchas gracias Liz! **

**Ahora… ¿Les ha gustado el cap? ¿Qué opinan? Háganmelo saber.**

**Muchos besos a todas y nos leemos pronto. ;)**


	30. Viaje a Forks

**Bella y Edward han estado en mi mente más veces de las que es considerado normal. Sólo para dejarlos salir un poco y no sentirme como una completa lunática, decidí crear esta historia y mostrarles qué tal. ¡Ah! Se me olvidaba… ellos no son míos, son de Sthephanie Meyer.**

* * *

_Y acá estoy otra vez. Sé que me he pedido por estos lados este último tiempo, pero me ha pasado DE TODO desde la última vez que nos leímos. En serio, si tratara de explicarles las cosas que ocurrieron, probablemente necesitaría un fic entero para narrarlo todo jajajaja. Y pensar que yo creía que las prácticas del hospital sería lo más emocionante y lo que más me quitaría tiempo este año… estaba taaan equivocada xD. _

_RESUMEN __(ha pasado un tiempo, hasta yo olvidé en qué quedamos xD): Rose finalmente supo que Edward tiene una novia, y no es precisamente ella. Tuvo un pequeño ataque de ira cuando él le habló después de varios meses sólo para decirle que necesitaba su ayuda para decirle a sus padres y solucionar todo este "noviazgo mentira" (cualquiera se enojaría si su amigo se acuerda de una sólo para pedirle un favor, ¿o no?). De todas formas, no se supo de ella durante meses y ahora van a salir de vacaciones de invierno. Leah, en un arrebato, le dice a Edward que el guapísimo doctor James Cam estaba interesado en Bella y que probablemente es ahora su oportunidad para conquistarla, ya que es universitaria y tiene la edad legal para tener una relación con él. Es decir, Bella va a Forks, Edward se queda en casa, Rose no aparece… sip, más o menos eso pasó. :P_

_Bueno, no las distraigo más y nos seguimos leyendo al final. Ahora les dejo este nuevo capítulo…_

* * *

**30. VIAJE A FORKS**

**Bella POV: **

Iba saliendo de la habitación cuando choqué de frente con Leah.

—Oh… no te vi venir —me disculpé con torpeza, aun pensando en la conversación que tuve con el doctor Cam.

—Bella…. oh Dios, Bella, lo siento tanto, tantísimo…

Eso me hizo levantar la cabeza. Su expresión facial era de culpabilidad pura, y sus ojos era casi como ver a un venado frente a los focos de un auto.

—Está bien, Leah. Yo tampoco estaba viendo hacia donde iba, no es como si me hayas roto el brazo con un tackle de futbol americano. Relájate.

—¡No! —gritó y yo me sobresalté por su efusividad—. No —repitió más suave, arrastrándome otra vez a mi habitación y me hizo sentar en el borde de mi cama—. Acabo de hacer algo malo, pero antes de contártelo quiero que me prometas que no te enojarás conmigo.

—No puedo prometerte eso.

—De acuerdo, me lo merezco. ¿Qué tal si me prometes no enojarte… demasiado?

—Leah, mientras más te demoras en decirme lo que me quieres decir, me pongo cada vez más nerviosa. Si no me lo dices pronto, probablemente me enojaré por las vueltas que te das.

—Bien —tomó aire por la nariz y la soltó por la boca, antes de lanzarme la bomba—. Acabo de hablarle a Edward sobre el doctor Cam y… ya sabes, le dije lo que Charlie creía que ustedes dos tenían.

Golpeé mentalmente a Leah sólo para evitar que mis macabros pensamientos se hicieran reales.

Como odiaba a mi hermana este momento.

—No puedo creer que hayas hecho esto. ¿Por qué? No tenías ningún derecho…

—Lo sé, lo sé… —lloriqueó—. Lo solucionaré. ¿Quieres que hable con él? Apuesto a que aún no se ha ido y le diré que es todo mentira. Lo siento tanto, Bella. En serio no estaba pensando.

Leah se veía sinceramente arrepentida. Yo sabía que su relación con Edward no era de las mejores, y muchas veces podía ver como se mordía la lengua para no decir algo ácido hacia el por respeto a mí. Simplemente era cuestión de tiempo a que explotara y le dijera algo.

—Está bien, Leah. Debo reconocer que no estoy particularmente eufórica con todo esto, pero te perdono. Sólo… no digas nada más. Creo que yo solucionaré esto, de todas formas creo que nunca le he dicho la historia completa de James. Es mejor que hable con él y le cuente sobre ello.

—Gracias, Bella. Y de verdad lo siento. A veces en serio pienso en la posibilidad de contar hasta diez antes de hablar. Dicen que funciona… quién sabe, algún día intentaré ese método.

Casi reí. Casi. No quería fomentar este mal comportamiento de mi hermana… ¿Pero qué estaba diciendo? Leah no era un animal doméstico que podía educar a mi manera, por más útil que pensaba que podría ser eso.

_Oh, si… sería ideal…_

Salí de mi habitación y Leah entró en la suya.

Pasé por el comedor ya limpio y entré a la cocina. Edward estaba de espaldas a mí, apoyado en el mesón y mirando hacia la ventana. Aclaré mi garganta para que fuera consciente de mi presencia. Él se giró y me dio una arrebatadora sonrisa torcida.

—Hey, extraña.

Se acercó a mí y me abrazó por la cintura, agachando un poco la cabeza para pasar su nariz por mi pómulo izquierdo. Besó suavemente la comisura de mis labios y fue dejando besos mariposa por todos lados.

Oooh… la concentración de pronto había escapado de mis prioridades.

¿Había algo de que tenía que hablar? No, deben de haber sido imaginaciones mías.

—Creo que es tarde y mañana tienes que viajar —susurró sobre mis labios.

—Mhm hmm…

—Así que será mejor que me vaya y tengas una buena noche de sueño —sonrió y vi como sus ojos adoptaban un brillante verde esmeralda—, porque ambos sabemos que si yo me quedo, lo menos que harás será dormir.

—No… —me quejé y estiré mis labios para otro beso, que por supuesto, recibí inmediatamente.

Me faltaba poco por sacarle la ropa a la fuerza, pero Edward se mantuvo firme y se despidió en la puerta de mi departamento a pesar de mis desvergonzadas insistencias.

Cerré la puerta y apoyé mi espalda en ella.

Bufé frustrada.

Y luego… recordé que nunca hablé con él sobre James. Bufé otra vez, doblemente frustrada.

Comprendía perfectamente por qué a las personas irritables se les asociaba falta de vida sexual. En ese preciso momento rogaba a que nadie se cruzara en mi camino. El que se atreviera probablemente lo lamentaría por el resto de su vida. Y si era hombre, era casi seguro que no podría alardear sobre una futura descendencia.

No me molesté siquiera en ordenar nada más. Me cambié de ropa y me metí a la cama, dando por finalizado el día y rogando por unas vacaciones sin problemas. No me di ni cuenta cuando ya estaba completamente dormida.

.

.

.

**Edward POV:**

—¡Apresúrate, Alice! Me iré sin ti si no apareces por esa escalera en los próximos diez segundos.

Siempre tuve la plena certeza que mi hermana iba a ser mi muerte algún día. Allí, esperándola a que terminara de hacer sus inmensos bolsos y esperarla nuevamente cuando se dio cuenta que no eran aptos para esa época del año, estaba completamente seguro que iba a sufrir una embolia de un momento a otro.

Alice bajó dando saltos con naturalidad, como si no hubiese estado esperándola hace más de una hora por ella. Me arrepentía profundamente haberla invitado en primer lugar.

—Sonríe un poco, hermanito. Parece como si tuvieses problemas intestinales o algo así.

Jasper venía tras ella, haciendo todo tipo de ruidos al arrastrar las maletas y chocar con cualquier cosa que tenía frente a él.

Cruzamos la puerta principal y nos fuimos a nuestros autos; ellos en el auto de Alice y yo en mi volvo.

Manejé como si la vida se me fuera en ello, llegando en poco menos de veinte minutos al edificio de Bella. Ella estaba junto a Leah y un montón de bolsos a su alrededor. Justo antes de bajarme del auto, ensayé frente al espejo retrovisor mi mejor sonrisa "sincera".

—Hola, cariño. Siento el retraso —la besé en los labios y luego me giré y saludé a Leah con algo que intenté no fuese gruñido.

—No pasa nada, de todas formas estamos esperando a Jake. Resulta que su jefe le dio unos días libres antes de navidad, así que viajará hoy. Él se ofreció a llevarnos al aeropuerto, de todas formas vamos al mismo lugar.

—Que amable… —sonreí, pero incluso yo escuché el sarcasmo en mi propia voz. Bella probablemente lo ignoró a propósito.

El celular de Leah sonó y ella se retiró hacia un lado para responderlo. Acerqué a Bella hacia mí y crucé mis dedos en la parte baja de su espalda.

—¿Y? —pregunté—. ¿Emocionada por tu primer viaje a Forks como universitaria?

Bella se encogió de hombros.

—En realidad, no. Me siento exactamente igual que antes. Si quiero ver a papá, Sue y Seth, pero creo que tener a Leah conmigo acá hace que no extrañe tanto a mi familia —pasó sus brazos por sobre mis hombros y me miró a los ojos, sonrojándose levemente—. Sin embargo, te extrañaré mientras esté en Forks.

Bajé mi cabeza y la besé con ternura, sin dejar de sonreír en todo momento.

—Qué bueno que lo menciones, porque tengo algo que decirte.

En ese preciso momento un exuberante auto amarillo estacionó justo detrás del mío. Alice se bajó y corrió hacia nosotros, logrando romper nuestro abrazo y terminar ella abrazando a Bella.

Definitivamente hoy no era el día para querer a mi hermana.

—Será tan divertido, Bella. La pasaremos genial. Yo nunca he estado en el estado de Washington, pero me han dicho que el paisaje es de lo más hermoso. Cerca de Forks hay una playa, ¿no es así? ¡Tenemos que ir hacia allá! O podemos hacer excursiones por los bosques. Cuando éramos pequeños, íbamos Edward y yo junto a papá a largas caminatas y terminábamos acampando en algún lado. No disfrutaba demasiado estar sin un baño para asearme correctamente, pero haciendo un balance total debo admitir que era bastante divertido.

Bella miraba a Alice con una expresión desconcertada.

—N-no entiendo… ¿Edward?

—Amor… cariño… —comencé, usando la voz más melosa que podía encontrar— ayer, después que nos despedimos, se me ocurrió una idea maravillosa. Pensé en todos los días que tendríamos que estar separados y lo mucho que te extrañaría. Sería horrible esperar tanto tiempo para volver a verte y estar sin ti en una festividad tan hermosa y llena de amor. Pero entonces también pensé… ¿No sería mejor pasar las vacaciones con mi novia?

—Edward…

—¡Espera! No he terminado —la interrumpí—. Así que hablé con mis padres. Quizás les insinué de sus pocos viajes como pareja en estos últimos años y lo baratos que están los pasajes a Cancún con su tarjeta de crédito, pero el punto es que papá decidió hacer esta festividad una luna de miel con mamá. Ella estuvo algo reticente al comienzo, pero le dije que Alice y yo somos adultos responsables y queríamos vacacionar juntos y vivir una "pequeña aventura".

—¡Una gran aventura! —Alice saltó con entusiasmo.

Bella me miraba fijamente y podía ver como los engranajes de su cabeza comenzaban a funcionar. No podía distinguir bien si era entusiasmo, gozo o completa irritación lo que leía en su cara.

—Déjame entender bien, porque creo que mi imaginación está haciendo que me duela la cabeza. ¿Estás insinuando que vas a viajar sin tus padres? —preguntó lentamente.

—Sí. Como te decía…

—Un momento —me cortó—. Y por lo que estaba diciendo Alice, ella dijo que viajarían al estado de Washington… además de preguntarme de forma sospechosa sobre los lugares turísticos aledaños a Forks. Así que, sumando dos más dos…

—¡Viajaremos a Forks con ustedes!

—¡Alice! —gruñí por su falta de tacto.

Oh, sí. Era completa irritación. Ahora no cabía la menor duda.

—Edward Cullen, no puedo… —cerro los ojos y frunció los labios—…no puedo ni siquiera comenzar a explicarte lo cabreada que estoy en este preciso momento…

—Uy, Bella, tienes bolsas debajo de los ojos. Quizás no dormiste bien anoche y ahora no ves lo positivo de todo esto —Alice con su infinita positividad rebuscó en su pequeño bolso amarillo canario y sacó un frasco de algo que parecía crema—. Ten, es crema para hemorroides, ¡no me mires así! Son muy buenas para las bolsas, aunque no es agradable ir a la farmacia y pedir por ellas…

—Ahora no, Alice.

—…no te imaginas la cara que puso el trabajador cuando dije que quería crema para hemorroides. Fue tan gracioso cuando casi se ahoga con su goma de mascar. Luego me preguntó "¿es para usted?" Y yo, "por supuesto que es para mí, yo lo vine a comprar". Claro que debo admitir que lo dije para burlarme de él un rato, los chicos son tan mojigatos a veces y yo simplemente no pude evitarlo…

—No puedo creer que no me dijeras nada de tu plan. Me voy a casa de mi padre, Edward. ¿Recuerdas quién es él y cómo fue nuestro último encuentro? Te lo resumiré en dos palabras para así lo entiendas mejor; nada agradable.

—…¿y qué si tuviera hemorroides? Es una condición clínica de la que no se debería avergonzar. Pero claro, se dice la palabra "hemorroides" y de inmediato comienzan las risas. Yo supongo que los que tienen hemorroides no les parecen muy divertidos.

—Y además llegas acá con una especie de sorpresa. Quiero decir, me sorprendiste, pero estoy casi segura de que no estoy que exploto de la emoción. ¡Por Dios, Edward! Deberías haberme avisado antes, decirme algo…

La cabeza me iba a explotar.

—¡Una a la vez! Alice, por el amor a todo lo sagrado, deja de decir "hemorroides". Y Bella… cariño, trata de ver el lado positivo de todo esto.

—¿Cómo pretendes hacer todo esto? —dijo Bella—. No puedo lidiar con tamaño problema.

—No seremos un problema. Está todo arreglado, tú sólo tienes que hacer lo mismo que planeabas hacer antes de que nosotros nos colásemos a tu viaje.

—Alice tiene razón. Tú sólo relájate.

—No le he dicho a papá, ¿dónde se van a quedar? Él no estará nada feliz con todo esto, comenzando con no haberle avisado con antelación.

—Hablé con Sue anoche, justo después de que me fuera de tu departamento. Ella está feliz con tener a más personas en la casa para las festividades, y a pesar de que le insistí que nos quedaríamos en algún hotel, ella dijo que prefería que alojásemos todos bajo el mismo techo. Dijo que hay habitaciones para ello.

—Uhm… bien, puede que Sue está feliz con todo esto, ¿pero qué hay de papá?

—Ella dijo que lo dejáramos en sus manos, que convencería a Charlie con todo esto. Además creo que sirve para afianzar nuestros lazos con tu padre… o al menos formarlos. Nos hará bien pasar algo de tiempo juntos, ¿no lo crees?

Bella parecía algo menos reticente ante la idea, pero de un momento a otro levantó su mentón en el aire y se cruzó de brazos. Bien, estaba cabreada. Lo pillaba. Pero yo no abandonaba mis objetivos, y este lo tenía entre ceja y ceja. Justo antes que replicara, la tomé de la nuca y le planté un beso rudo, con la primera intención de callar sus quejas.

Se resistió los primeros dos o tres segundos, tratando de alejarme en vano. Luego se rindió y sus labios se suavizaron, permitiéndome invadir su boca con mi lengua. Un leve gemido salió de su garganta y después sus dedos tironeaban el pelo de mi nuca.

Di por finalizado el beso, y con satisfacción noté como sus ojos estaban nublados por la pasión. Misión cumplida; no había rastro de cólera.

Una sonrisa somnolienta invadió la cara de Bella y luego… me pellizcó un brazo.

—¡Ouch! ¿Qué mier…?

—Cállate sólo un momento —me apuntó con el dedo mientras yo me sobaba el brazo adolorido—. Sí, yo pido el silencio, no hago callar a la otra persona con maniobras baratas. Primero que todo, no puedes llegar acá y demandar unas felices vacaciones como si tuvieras el poder y la voz para hacerlo sin permiso de nadie. Yo también tengo derecho a opinar, ¿sabes? E incluso creo que tengo más derecho que tú en este asunto. Son_ mis_ vacaciones, es _mi_ familia y_ mi_ pueblo. ¡Genial! Ahora parezco una niñata con un berrinche… ¡eso es lo que provocas! Además, nadie me saca de la cabeza que todo esto lo hiciste en un ataque de celos.

Tomó aire con fuerza y unas pequeñas arrugas se formaron en su frente. Tenía que admitir que me dejó callado con ese pequeño discurso. No sabía qué decir. Mi boca se abría y cerraba de forma ridícula como un pez fuera del agua.

Pues tenía algo de razón. Quizás, sólo quizás, ardí de celos cuando Leah me habló del "guapísimo y exitoso doctor Cam". Sí, sarcasmo incluido. Ya odiaba al doctorcito ese y ni siquiera lo conocía. Quiero decir, Bella es guapa, inteligente, graciosa y amable. No me cabía la menor duda que le gustara a ese doctor, mucho más si pasaban juntos tanto tiempo como decía su hermana. La foto no mentía, podía ver la cercanía de ambos. En algún lugar de mi raciocinio pensé que Leah sólo me quería hacer enojar y además yo no tenía una buena opinión de ella, aun así no era del tipo de chicas que mintieran sobre algo sólo para ganar.

Confiaba en Bella, en eso estaba seguro… sólo no confiaba en aquel hombre que lo acechaba. Así que inocentemente creé estas vacaciones para poder "conocerlo" y "tener una charla con él". ¡Ah! También para pasar con ella, claro que sí. Eeeh… obvio que es importante, sólo que a veces lo olvido. Sólo eso.

—No son celos —_no en totalidad, al menos_—, quiero estar contigo, ¿tanto cuesta creerlo?

Tampoco era mentira. Sentía una extraña sensación de vacío cada vez que pensaba en todos esos días sin Bella. Nunca me había pasado y no podía dejarlo estar. No me gustaba.

Bella suspiró y miró hacia el cielo, que ahora estaba apenas con un sol tenue. Se estaba debatiendo, o al menos eso suponía y esperaba. Cerró los ojos por una milésima de segundo y bajó sus hombros.

—Aún tenemos que hablar de esto Edward Cullen, pero supongo que quizás no es _tan _mala idea…

Me limité a abrazarla y girar por los aires con ella. Digo "me limité" porque en realidad quería saltar y gritar algún grito no tan masculino, así que opté por algo más simple, pero quizás más significativo.

—Te quiero mucho, Bella —dije a su oído.

Ella se sonrojó y sonrió avergonzada.

Y como siempre, un hermoso momento fue opacado por la odiosa hermana de Bella.

—¿Qué me perdí? —Leah llegó de quizás dónde con su celular en la mano, mirándonos a cada uno con una expresión desconcertada.

—Te explicamos en el camino —Alice rodó los ojos y arrastró a Leah a su auto.

Bien, al menos tendría unos diez minutos a solas con Bella camino al aeropuerto. Quizás así se ablandaría un poco y dejaría de mirarme de esa forma. _Si las miradas mataran…_

.

.

El viaje fue un completo infierno. Ocho horas de tortura sin escapatoria. Las únicas respuestas que recibía cuando trataba de hablar con Bella eran "si", "no" y "aún estoy enojada Edward, no me provoques". El idiota de Jake parecía estar pasándola de maravilla, y si no fuera por Bella, ya le habría quitado esa sonrisa socarrona con un buen derechazo. Ganas no me faltaban.

Después de bajarnos del avión en Port Angeles teníamos que viajar a Forks por tierra, porque al parecer no había aeropuerto allá. Arrendé un auto para los siguientes días y nos fuimos todos en él. Como éramos demasiados tuvimos que acomodarnos como pudimos. Jasper llevó a Alice en sus piernas en el asiento trasero, junto a Bella y Leah, mientras que Jake se sentó al lado mío como copiloto. Y como conocía el camino, me daba indicaciones.

Sip, no estaba nada contento. Me dolía la mandíbula por tanto rechinar los dientes.

Cuando divisé el cartel "Bienvenidos a Forks" tenía un revoltijo de sentimientos encontrados. Estaba feliz de dar por terminado este horroroso viaje, pero también significaba que vería otra vez al padre de Bella, y no era algo estaba deseando volver a repetir.

—Vamos todos a casa de Charlie —dijo Jake—, papá me dijo que iría a visitarlo hoy y somos invitados a cenar. ¿Genial, no?

Putamente fantástico.

Llegamos a un pueblo bastante acogedor. Todo era tan… verde. Había árboles por todos lados y restos de lluvia de la noche anterior cubrían sus calles. La casa de Bella estaba algo alejada del centro del pueblo. Leah dijo que eso era normal, todas las casas estaban rodeadas de árboles y era algo difícil tener vecinos en esas condiciones. Con esas indicaciones, casi esperaba llegar a la pequeña casa en la pradera.

No había tráfico, así que llegamos relativamente facilidad y sin complicaciones. Las chicas se bajaron y caminaron hacia la entrada, mientras que Jasper, Jake y yo sacábamos los bolsos del maletero.

—¡Que gusto de tenerlos a todos acá! —Sue nos dio a cada uno un sonoro beso en la mejilla cuando entramos por el portal de la casa—. Siempre me ha gustado celebrar las navidades con muchas personas. Ustedes cayeron del cielo con esta sorpresa.

La casa se veía bastante acogedora. Los sillones eran acolchados y de colores distintos, pero la forma en que estaban puestos uno al lado del otro y mirando a la mesa de centro, hacía una perfecta sincronía con el resto de la habitación.

Había algunas fotografías por aquí y por allá, mostrando un poco la dinámica de familia; una grande de ellos que suponía fue tomada hace poco, porque los cambios casi eran imperceptibles. Estaban en una especia de picnic y todos sonreían hacia la cámara. Bella estaba usando unos pantaloncillos de infarto, mostrando gran parte de sus piernas. Ella sonreía y era abrazada por Leah.

Las otras fotografías eran a lo largo de la vida; Leah y Seth salían juntos en varias, la mayoría de ellas Leah tenía el ceño fruncido y Seth sonreía, a veces con dientes, otras simplemente con sus impolutas encías de infante. Bella era adorable de bebé; era rechoncha y siempre mostraba sus mejillas muy coloradas, del mismo color que se teñían cuando se avergonzaba de algo.

—Hey, eras gordita de bebé —tomé una de las fotos y le enseñé a Bella una bebé sonriente de aproximadamente seis meses de edad.

Bella me miró con cara de hastío.

Ok, aún no lo dejaba estar.

—Niños, dejen las maletas arriba —dijo Sue—, las chicas les dirán el camino.

Subimos las escaleras y dejamos las cosas donde las chicas estarían. En la habitación de Bella se quedarían Bella y Alice, en la de Leah estaría ella y Seth, y Jasper y yo nos quedaríamos con el cuarto de Seth.

Bien, esperaba eso. Meterme en la cama de Bella sería difícil estando bajo el techo de Charlie Swan. Al pasar por fuera de la habitación de Bella le sonreí y le guiñé un ojo. Ella se limitó a seguir ordenando.

Pensándolo mejor, quizás sería Bella mi problema principal al tratar de meterme en su cama.

Alice bajó dando saltitos, arrastrando a Jasper con entusiasmo. Él sonreía y negaba divertido con la cabeza. Siempre admiré su paciencia; quería mucho a mi hermana, pero cansaba a cualquiera.

Leah venía animadamente contando algo a Bella, haciendo gestos con las manos. Ella reía y se le formaban adorables arrugas a cada lado de sus ojos. Suspiré como bobo y miré hacia otro lado, asegurándome que nadie más vio mi segundo de ensoñación. Me encontré con Jake mirando hacia la misma dirección que yo hacía hace momentos atrás.

—¿Qué miras chucho?

En una milésima de segundo pareció no entender que yo le hablaba a él. Luego dijo: —No es de tu incumbencia —y caminó en sentido contrario al mío.

—_Serenidad, Edward —_me dije a mí mismo—, _ya has tenido problemas con Bella por estos extraños celos. No hagas idioteces_.

Conversamos un rato con Sue, contándole sobre exámenes y los últimos días de universidad antes de salir de vacaciones. Alice y Sue se llevaron de maravilla, ambas eran muy buenas para entablar conversación y rápidamente acapararon la atención de todos.

Pasé mi brazo por el borde del sillón y la espalda de Bella, tocando su cuello con mi dedo índice. Ella tembló y suspiró, pero luego me dio una de esas miradas de odio, dejándome claro que aún no me perdonaba del todo.

Tocaron la puerta a la hora después. Sue se levantó emocionada para abrir.

—Fueron de pesca hoy —dijo Jake—, hablé con papá ayer y me comentó que saldría por el día junto a Seth y Charlie. Hace tiempo que no salía al aire libre y ellos aceptaron con gusto ir con él.

Las voces y risas masculinas retumbaron en la casa y a mí me dio ataque de pánico de un segundo a otro.

Oh Dios, ¿qué estaba haciendo acá? Ese hombre, que porta un arma legalmente, me odiaba y yo como idiota vine hasta acá, a su propia casa a buscar mi muerte segura.

Este plan ya no se veía tan lindo como pintaba en mi cabeza.

Entraron Seth y un hombre mayor en silla de ruedas, quien suponía era el padre de Jake. Éste fue en su busca y se saludaron con cariño, el hombre haciéndole todo tipo de preguntas y Jacob respondiéndolas todas sin excepción ni quejas. Seth nos saludó a todos con esa energía característica de él.

—Te ves bien, Edward —dijo con una enorme sonrisa—. No se te ve la cara como calabaza de la última vez que te vi. Qué bueno que no es permanente el efecto, ¿eh?

Alice soltó unas risitas y yo la fulminé con la mirada.

—¿Qué? —preguntó ofendida—. Tiene razón. Si pareces calabaza cuando comes algo que te da alergia.

Sue se disculpó y dijo que tenía que preparar los últimos detalles antes de sentarnos todos a la mesa para cenar. Las chicas decidieron ayudarla a pesar de que ella se negaba, alegando que estaba todo listo.

Nos quedamos entonces sólo los chicos en la sala de estar, escuchando cómo Seth había atrapado a un pez de más de un metro de largo, pero se le escapó justo al salir del agua.

—Eso es increíble —dijo Jake.

—¡Lo sé, hombre! Fue alucinante.

—No, quiero decir que no es creíble. No hay peces tan grandes en ese lago. No existen —rió.

Todos reímos después. Fue inevitable no hacerlo luego de escuchar las fantásticas aventuras de Seth en un día de pesca. El chico debería escribir novelas de ciencia ficción, su imaginación era impresionante.

—¿Y Charlie? —preguntó Jake después de un rato. Yo también quería saberlo, me tenía nervioso mirando a todos lados y pensando que en cualquier momento podía aparecer de una esquina como ninja y atacarme mientras menos lo esperara.

_Quizás estaba un poco psicótico…_

—Lo llamaron de la comisaría —respondió Seth—. Dijo que vendría en cuanto pudiera, pero era una llamada urgente. Ni modo, tengo mucha hambre como para esperarlo a cenar. Mi opinión es que comamos.

Mi opinión es que se quedara en donde estaba por los próximos cinco días. Me sentiría increíblemente más tranquilo.

Tocaron la puerta y mi corazón saltó cuando no debía.

—¡Que alguien abra la puerta! —gritó Sue desde la cocina.

Jake sonrió de forma malévola.

—Ve, Edward. Eres el que está más cerca de la entrada.

Era un desafío directo de parte de ese perro. No podía negarme y eso era frustrante. Por más que pensara en otra alternativa que no dañara mi ego masculino, no hallaba ninguna. Tenía que ser precisamente yo el que atendiera.

Caminé los pocos pasos que me separaban de mi destino como si fuera a ser ejecutado. Escuchaba mis propios latidos cardiacos bombeando en mis oídos y un pequeño tic en mi ojo derecho terminaba por completar mi cara de terror total. Por más que pensara que Charlie Swan era sólo una persona tal como el resto de las que habitan en este mundo, no terminaba de auto convencerme de ello. Para mí era el mismísimo demonio.

Tomé todo el aire que pude agarrar en mis pulmones y los retuve por unos segundos.

—_Nada pasará. Si actúo normal, él también lo hará —_me dije, dándome ánimos.

Agarré el pomo de la puerta a tiempo que escuchaba otro timbrazo. Lentamente aquella madera dejó de ser impedimento que nos separaba entre ambos, pero grande fue mi sorpresa cuando me di cuenta que la persona que estaba frente a mí no era la que esperaba.

No, claro que no. Era alguien más.

—¡Hola! Ehm… soy James Cam.

Un hombre me miraba con sus brillantes ojos azul cielo. Sonrió como el supermodelo que parecía y estiró su mano para saludarme.

—Edward Cullen —respondí afable, totalmente distinto a como me sentía. Con sólo verle que en su otra mano llevaba un ramo de margaritas me hacía hervir la sangre.

—¡Qué bien! —dijo Sue a mi espalda. Avanzó hacia nosotros limpiándose las manos en su delantal—. Lo estábamos esperando. Pase doctor, que tenemos casi listo para cenar.

—Oh, Sue. Llámame James, te lo he dicho un millón de veces.

Doctor James Cam, rubio y de ojos azules, alto y esbelto. Atlético. Con sonrisa fácil y dientes perfectos. Educado, amable y cordial.

Como lo odiaba… y eso que apenas lo conocía.

* * *

**¡Tarán!**

**¡Loseeeh! T_T Me merezco todo su odio amplificado por mil, nunca me había demorado tanto en actualizar, aunque para defenderme tuve razones de peso para hacerlo ( o eso creo xD ). Quería hacer varios capítulos y después ir actualizando, pero soy demasiado impaciente y no pude aguantarme, jeje.**

**¿Qué les pareció? ¡Extrañé sus reviews! Denme un poco de amorsh ^^**


	31. Ya lo hemos hablado

**Los personajes no son míos… lamentablemente. Stephanie Meyer fue la creadora de ellos, yo sólo se los pido prestado.**

* * *

**31. YA LO HEMOS HABLADO**

**Edward POV:**

Masticar aluminio, arañar un pizarrón, cortarse con una hoja de papel, golpearse el dedo pequeño del pié con un mueble, estornudar mientras se bebe leche, nada de lo anterior parecía tan malo cuando me encontraba con el hombre perfecto hablando de la maravilla de persona que es él. Y lo peor de todo es que no parecía arrogante ni egocéntrico, porque todo era cierto.

Era un puto adonis.

—Ese puré de patatas estaba divino, Sue —elogió con una brillante sonrisa y las chicas rieron como colegialas—. Me tienes que dar la receta.

—¿Cocinas, James? —preguntó Alice.

—Me encanta cocinar, Alice. De hecho es uno de mis hobbies. Me fascina la forma en que muchos ingredientes pueden formar algo tan delicioso como un plato de cocina. Y dicen que se conquista por el estómago —agregó con un guiño.

—Me encantan los hombres que cocinan —suspiró Leah, apoyando sus manos en su mentón.

Alice secundó a Leah asintiendo entusiastamente, al menos hasta que se percató del ceño fruncido de Jasper. Él siempre ha sido tranquilo y reflexivo, pero esta actuación de la población femenina en la casa llegaba a ser ridículo. Poco faltaba para que les dieran uvas en la boca, lo abanicaran con una gran hoja verde y se agacharan para adorarlo como dios.

Así es, no era el único. No era el novio maniático híper celoso que no dejaba tener a su novia un amigo del sexo opuesto. Era porque este hombre era exasperante. Me desesperaba la forma que encontraba ser perfecto en cada cosa que se me podía ocurrir. No había tema de conversación que no supiera y hallaba la forma que ésta se centrara en él y en lo bien que hacía algo en particular. Como cocinar. Y bailar. Y dibujar. Y escribir poemas —oh si, también era sensible. Las chicas alucinaron cuando lo supieron—.

Así que así estábamos, sentados alrededor de la mesa y de tema principal "cómo James Cam puede ser más perfecto". Y era una conversación de no acabar.

—Voy a retirar los platos mis niños —dijo Sue—, ustedes pueden ir a sentarse a la sala mientras limpio.

—Permíteme ayudarte, Sue.

Rodé los ojos.

Por supuesto que James querría lavar los platos.

—No hay problema, doctor —sonrió—. Vaya y diviértase con los chicos. A mí no me molesta, en serio.

—Te lo he dicho, llámame James. No son necesarias esas formalidades.

Nos fuimos a los sillones tal como Sue recomendó. Seth estaba contando una vez que alguien en su colegio le dio una rara enfermedad a la piel y que nadie sabía qué tenía… ¿A qué nadie imagina el desenlace? El doctor Cam, tan sólo con una mirada, descubrió la patología y sanó al pobre chico enfermo.

—¡Y bam! Jim ya no tenía esas horribles pústulas amarillas…

—Iugh, Seth, no digas esas cosas después de comer.

—Pero Leah, eran grandes y asquerosas…

—¿Y cómo ha sido tu semestre, Belly Bells? —James interrumpió a Seth y Leah y nos salvó a todos de las eternas discusiones de aquellos dos. Por supuesto no se me pasó desapercibido aquel cariñoso apodo que usó con _mi _novia.

Bella retorció sus dedos en su regazo y me dio una fugaz mirada. Estaba levemente sonrojada. Mordió su labio inferior tal como lo hace cuando se pone nerviosa antes de hablar.

—Uhm… bien, supongo. Algunas asignaturas se asemejaban a las que tuve antes de entrar a la universidad, sólo que éstas eran un poco más complejas. Otras eran un poco más difíciles, pero en general creo que puedo dar un balance positivo.

—Me alegro por ti —sonrió y le dio un cariñoso apretón en su mano. Se giró en mi dirección y me miró de pies a cabeza, probablemente midiéndome, escaneándome. No me intimidaría, mantuve su mirada de lo que pareció duró una eternidad—. Y también te trajiste un novio, ¿eh? Espero que esté a tu altura.

Si no hubiese sido por la mirada de advertencia de Bella que no presagiaba nada bueno si le desobedecía, me tragué el insulto que tenía en la punta de mi lengua. En cambio sonreí con ironía y asentí.

Seguimos hablando de muchas cosas durante unos minutos, casi todas las conversaciones se basaron en nuestra vida en Los Ángeles. James contó que a él le ofrecieron un trabajo allá, pero él quería algo más hogareño, un pueblo donde podría conocer a la gente y que ellos lo conocieran a él. Además había salido de una relación dificultosa justo después de terminar su carrera, así que necesitaba "nuevos aires".

—_Y nueva novia —_pensé para mí, mirándolo detenidamente.

¿Qué era lo que pretendía? Bella había llegado conmigo, claramente presentándome como su novio. Él había perdido virtualmente la pelea, no tenía más opción que rendirse. A menos que… ¿sería de aquellos contendores que no se rendían ante una relación seria? ¿Sería capaz de inmiscuirse entre dos personas con tal de quedarse con la chica? Miraba a Bella de una forma especial… parecía ser con cariño. Quizás no era sólo una pelea para demostrar hombría. Quizás, sólo quizás, sus sentimientos eran más potentes que un simple enamoramiento.

Unos golpes en la puerta detuvieron mi conversación interna.

—¡Yo abro! —gritó Bella, levantándose como un resorte.

—Debe ser Charlie —dijo Sue con una sonrisa, quien había llegado hace pocos minutos de la cocina—, me llamó cuando estaba lavando los platos y dijo que venía camino a casa.

Oh, genial. Con todo el asunto del doctor Cam ya se me había olvidado de preocuparme de mi propia vida y mi posible verdugo. Charlie iba a entrar por esa puerta con rifle en mano y no me iba a dejar decirle ni media sílaba antes de matarme por osar tocar a su única y adorada hija.

—Miren familia quién llegó —anunció Bella con un deje de nerviosismo.

Charlie entró a la sala vestido con el uniforme de sheriff —sí, eso incluía el arma en su costado derecho, que no dudaba de que estuviera cargada—. Pude ver como Bella le susurraba algo al oído y le daba un apretón en su mano, a lo que Charlie hizo una mueca extraña y luego… mostró todos los dientes.

¿Era esa una sonrisa?

Tragué en seco. Era el intento de sonrisa más macabra que había visto en mi vida.

Al igual que todos los presentes, me levanté de mi asiento y le ofrecí mi mano a modo de saludo. Él me devolvió el gesto algo reticente y no evité que fuese corto e impersonal. No es como si fuésemos los mejores amigos como para hacer saludos especiales, ¿no?

Al momento de llegar a saludar al doctor Cam, el semblante de Charlie cambió del cielo a la Tierra.

—¡Doctor Cam! Que gusto de tenerlo en nuestra casa. Ya le decía a Sue de que teníamos que invitarlo uno de estos días para que cenara con nosotros. Muchas gracias por venir hoy a mi humilde hogar.

El rostro del aludido demostraba que no era el único en estar confundido. De hecho, todos los presentes estábamos con el mismo signo de interrogación sobre nuestras cabezas.

—¡Oh! Uhm… gracias, Charlie. Pero por favor, llámame James.

Apuesto a que el doctor tenía el imperioso deseo de ponerle la palma de la mano sobre su frente para comprobar si no tenía fiebre.

Diagnóstico sintomático; síndrome febril con delirios.

—¿Comieron todos? Yo estoy famélico. Si me disculpan iré a comer.

Todos asentimos y dejamos que el padre de Bella fuese con Sue a la cocina.

No sabía si estar feliz porque Charlie no demostrara sus deseos homicidas hacia mí, o estar cabreado porque fuera tan efusivo con James, a quien me agradaba como patada en el estómago.

—Ehm, Belly Bells, ¿recordaste mi encargo?

Bella sonrió y asintió lentamente.

—¿Quieres verlo?

James estuvo de acuerdo y ambos se encaminaron a las escaleras.

¿Encargo? ¿Verlo? ¿Se fueron juntos?

No, no, no. No me gustaba para nada.

—Permiso —me disculpé sin preocuparme si alguien estaba hablando o interrumpir una conversación—, voy al baño.

Subí los escalones de dos en dos y ni me molesté en disimular que no iba al baño, ya que la habitación de Bella quedaba hacia la dirección contraria.

Era buen síntoma que su puerta estuviese abierta, de todas formas me acerqué sigilosamente. Cuando llegué al umbral los vi a ambos sentados en el borde de la cama, hablando con complicidad y cuchicheando de algo. Bella rió de algo que James dijo y le empujó un hombro. Éste se rió con ella y le guiñó un ojo.

Carraspeé para hacerme notar.

—Oh, Edward. Estás acá —dijo James, mirándome con atención.

Bella frunció el entrecejo, pero no dijo nada.

—Sip, iba al baño. Creo que me equivoqué, ¿eh?

—Es hacia el otro lado —murmuró cortante—. Al parecer tu sentido de la ubicación no es muy bueno.

Sólo pude averiguar una cosa en esta pequeña misión; como espía era un asco. No escuché nada interesante o remotamente esclarecedor.

Se devolvieron al salón y yo tuve que hacer una parada en el baño para seguir con mi coartada.

Después de un rato los invitaron que era hora de irse. Jake y su padre se despidieron primero y prometieron volver en un futuro próximo. Charlie estaba feliz con eso. Luego James dijo que ya se debía ir, no sin antes recibir muchas quejas femeninas de ello.

Charlie me dedicó una mueca extraña de lo que parecía un gesto de cordialidad cuando avisamos que iríamos a dormir. De acuerdo, parecía más civilizado, ¿no? Pues nos siguió hasta las habitaciones, probablemente para asegurarse que todos nos fuéramos a las camas que teníamos destinadas. Especialmente Bella y yo.

Al otro día nos levantamos muy temprano para conocer el pueblo. Decidimos que el primer día sería de exploración urbana y nos iríamos en parejas, y los días siguientes, cuando visitáramos los paisajes naturales, iríamos todos. Leah dijo que no iría porque estaba muy cansada y quería dormir hasta que un holocausto acabase con lo que se conocería por vida. Por mí, bien. Un problema menos, ya bastante tenía con los otros.

Sin embargo, debía admitir que Charlie estaba mucho más tranquilo. Llámenme lunático, pero ese estado de tranquilidad me asustaba mucho más que cuando me taladraba con los ojos. En el desayuno incluso me ofreció café. ¡A mí! Ya estaba pensando en preguntarle si acaso tenía algún tipo de enfermedad terminal.

Bella ahora me dirigía la palabra. Dijo que aún estaba algo enojada por lo del viaje y por no haberle dicho nada antes, pero ya estábamos acá y lo hecho, hecho está.

Salimos a recorrer las calles de Forks a pié, ya que Bella dijo que era lo suficientemente pequeño como para disfrutar la caminata y conocer más cosas que no haríamos si transitáramos en auto. Efectivamente era un buen plan. Además, no estábamos apresurados y la idea de compartir un día completo con Bella me parecía perfecta.

—¡Oh! Creo que es James el que está al otro lado de la calle —dijo Bella, algo incómoda.

Gruñí y me aseguré que Bella estuviese más cerca de mí. Que le quedara claro al doctorcito ese que Bella tenía novio.

—Edward… no estarás celoso, ¿o sí? —preguntó despacio al cruzar la calle—. Yo te pregunté si este viaje había sido por eso. Si fuese por algo que Leah te dijo el otro día, me gustaría que me lo dijeras para que hablemos.

—Cálmate, Bella. No mataré a tu doctor, sólo lo saludaremos.

—No es mi doctor —replicó ceñuda.

Dije que no lo mataría, pero ganas no me faltaban.

Resultó que ese no fue el único lugar donde nos encontramos. Comenzó como una casualidad que justo cuando comenzamos nuestro paseo, James estaba retirando su delantal en la tintorería. Lo saludamos y seguimos con nuestra incursión. Luego, en el parque, James estaba con un grupo de niños de unos diez años, enseñándoles cómo batear. Por supuesto nos acercamos a saludarlo otra vez, y pude ver que muchas chicas estaban de público.

—Son mamás y hermanas de los chicos —dijo James, con una sonrisa que ya me estaba cansando.

Unas horas más tarde fuimos a comer a una cafetería y volvimos a toparnos con él.

—Es prácticamente la única cafetería del pueblo —Bella excusó su presencia, quizás al ver mi cara de "me tienes que estar bromeando".

Bufé y tomé su mano para que caminara conmigo a una mesa. Me negaba a que el doctor ese empañara mi buen humor.

Está bien, quizás no estaba precisamente de "buen humor", pero al menos no estaba asesinando brutalmente a alguien.

Eso es bueno, ¿no?

Esta vez no pasamos a saludarlo. Le dije a Bella que no lo interrumpiese, ya que estaba con compañía. Bella rodó los ojos y dijo que eran varias enfermeras del hospital y que difícilmente se podía denominar como cita.

Antes de irnos fue él quien se nos acercó.

—Vaya coincidencia este día —lo dijo con su pose de modelo, peinando su cabello rubio y mostrando una sonrisa torcida.

¡Una maldita sonrisa torcida!

Yo lo llamaba Ley de Murphy; cuando no quieres encontrarte con alguien, probablemente lo harás hasta hartarte.

—Uff, sí. Súper gracioso —ironicé.

Bella me dio una mirada y me mordí la lengua. No podía decirle nada malo a su doctor cuando ella estuviese presente. James se despidió de ambos, obviamente con Bella con algo más de entusiasmo.

Gah, lo odiaba.

—Uhm… voy al baño antes de que sigamos paseando.

—De acuerdo, yo pagaré mientras vas.

Recogí las chaquetas y pagué la cuenta. Cuando ya me había parado escuché mi nombre a mi espalda.

—Debes saber que eres un hombre con mucha suerte.

Me giré y le di una cara de asco.

—¿Perdón?

—Bella es una chica asombrosa, y te aseguro que si no la cuidas, hay muchos hombres al acecho que esperan a que la cagues.

—¿Hombres como tú? —reí sin humor—. No me provoques, Cam. No estoy de buen humor y tu voz me irrita. De hecho, tu mera presencia me irrita.

James chasqueó la lengua.

—Sólo te digo que cuides tu espalda, Edward. Estaré vigilándote.

Y como una película de mal presupuesto, el chico que amenaza se dio la vuelta y el otro chico lo siguió con la mirada hasta que se perdió de vista.

—Edward, te he visto hablar con James —dijo Bella. Ni siquiera me percaté del momento que llegó—. Se veía enojado… Le dijiste algo que lo molestó, estoy segura —me acusó, con ambas manos en sus caderas.

Y esa fue la gota que rebasó el vaso. Un tic en mi ojo derecho indicaba que iba a explotar de un momento a otro.

—Vámonos a casa.

.

.

Estaba hecho una furia. El tema "James Cam" me tenía hecho un nudo de nervios. Menos mal que la casa de Bella estaba vacía en el momento que llegamos, porque el grito que di habría alertado a la familia entera.

—¡No lo soporto!

Caminé de un lado a otro con la esperanza de que se me pasara el enojo con algo de caminata.

No lo apaciguaba en nada.

—Estás exagerando, Edward. No sé por qué estás tan enojado.

—Dios, no puedes estar hablando en serio. Ese hombre prácticamente babea el camino por donde pasas y tú ni te inmutas.

—Estás siendo ridículo.

Reí con ironía.

—No sé si eres inocente o estás en estado de negación. Despierta, Bella. Ese hombre quiere entrar en tus pantalones.

El gesto de Bella se enfureció y casi me arrepentí de lo último que dije. Lamentablemente estaba demasiado furioso como para pensar con sensatez.

—No puedo creer que insistas en hacerme enojar. Ya hemos hablado esto, Edward. Primero fue Emmett el que se me "insinuó" en el hospital. Luego era Jake el que no despegaba los ojos de mí, y resulta que ahora el doctor Cam "babea el camino por donde paso". ¿No crees que quizás estés exagerando? Piénsalo sólo unos segundos, sólo eso te pido. No soy horrible, pero tampoco soy una supermodelo para que todos los hombres que me miran, caigan rendidos a mis pies. Ese es un pensamiento irracional.

—No es eso, demonios. Quizás sí, ¿de acuerdo? Quizás soy algo celoso, pero me niego a desechar la posibilidad de que James Cam esté detrás de ti.

—No veo por qué.

—Se le nota a distancia, Bella. Él te quiere y no se detendrá hasta que te tenga. Veo la forma en que te mira, y la forma en que me mira a mí. No me gusta que ese hombre te ronde y creo que deberías aclararle que tienes novio y que te alejes un tiempo de él —pasé mis manos por mi cabello y lo alboroté con bruscos tirones—. No confío en él y estoy seguro de que sus intenciones no son tan nobles como tú lo imaginas.

—¡Eso es imposible, Edward! No me estás escuchando. James no me quiere de esa forma, métete eso en tu cabeza. Dios, eres tan terco.

—¿Por qué, ah? Explícame por qué es tan imposible que esté interesado en ti. Por qué es tan descabellado pensar que un hombre que pasó tanto tiempo contigo tenga una intención más allá de la amistad. ¿Por qué, Bella? ¿Por qué?

—¡Porque, grandísimo idiota —gritó y pisó fuerte con un pié—, James es gay!

.

.

.

**Bella POV:**

Mierda, mierda, mierda. Mi estúpida bocota había hecho de las suyas. Dejé caer una bomba y el problema es que ni siquiera era mía. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

Edward me miraba como en estado de shock. Casi podía ver como los engranajes de su cabeza estaban trabajando sin control. Ni siquiera parpadeaba.

—¿C-cómo?

¿Qué podía decir ahora? No es como si un "¡Sorpresa!" solucionará todo.

—Uhm… eso. Quiero decir… uhm…

—Me pareció haber escuchado algo… no estoy seguro…

Suspiré y acepté mi error. Estaba algo cabreada con Edward, fue él el que me llevó al límite y me hizo vomitar la verdad. En otro momento jamás lo habría dicho. No era mi secreto como para ir diciéndolo a otras personas, ya que, por mucho que fuese mi novio, Edward no tenía por qué saberlo.

—Es cierto, Edward —dije con cansancio—. James es gay.

—Eso no es posible…

—Créeme que si puede ser.

—No, pero… ¿cómo? No lo comprendo.

—Uhm… si no te molesta, no me gustaría entrar en detalles en el "cómo".

Edward frunció el entrecejo y ni siquiera se inmutó con mi pequeña broma. Está bien, lo comprendía, era demasiado pronto para ellas.

Él se sentó en el sillón y apoyó sus manos en sus rodillas. Parecía confundido, tenía la mirada fija en un punto a lo lejos. Después de un rato me miró.

—Pero él te miraba de una forma…

—¿Cómo si me quisiera? Quizás porque es cierto, yo también lo quiero mucho. Me ayudó mucho en mi adolescencia y con mi fobia a la sangre. Fue él quien me convenció en estudiar medicina. Le debo mucho y le aprecio un montón. De hecho creo que podría decir que es mi mejor amigo, después de Leah.

—Pero me decía cosas sobre ti, que me cuidara la espalda…

—Preocupación normal, supongo. ¿Qué hiciste cuando Alice te dijo que tenía novio? Apuesto todo lo que tengo que, aunque era tu mejor amigo, aun así le diste la charla amenazadora a Jasper, ¿me equivoco?

—No —murmuró avergonzado.

Nos quedamos un rato en silencio. Dejé que Edward digiriera la noticia. Todavía parecía algo pálido y confundido.

—¿Cómo estás segura de ello? Quiero decir… ¿cómo sabes a ciencia cierta que él es… es…?

—¿Homosexual?

Edward carraspeó y asintió.

—Te dije que pasaba mucho tiempo con él. Bueno, a pesar de ello si alguien me lo hubiese dicho, yo no habría creído que él era efectivamente gay. No lo sé, son negaciones absurdas, ¿qué más da si es o no es? —agité mi cabeza y traté de ordenar mis ideas—. Un día, después del colegio, decidí hacerle una visita sorpresa a su consulta. Erróneamente, abrí la puerta sin avisar. Lo encontré besándose con otro chico. Por supuesto que me sorprendí y cuando él quiso hablar conmigo, corrí. Después de pensarlo mucho llegué a la conclusión que no importaba. Fui al día siguiente y le dije lo mismo. Él sonrió como nunca lo había visto y me agradeció por eso. Me imagino que debe aliviar el contar algo de tu vida a otra persona. Estar con un secreto así no es fácil, supongo. De ahí en adelante nos volvimos inseparables, como dicen las personas, pero no por lo que todos suponían.

Edward suspiró y dejó caer su cabeza en el borde del sillón. Se tapó los ojos con el dorso de su mano y gimió.

—La he cagado, ¿no es así?

—Un poco.

Se sentó más recto y me miró fijamente.

—Sé que parece poco, pero… lo siento. De verdad.

Me dejé caer a su lado y tomé una de sus manos. No quería mirarlo a los ojos, porque necesitaba concentrarme. Me dediqué a jugar con sus dedos para hablar de forma coherente.

—No quiero que lo sientas, Edward. Quiero que comprendas. Cada vez que me haces una escena de celos siento que no confías en mí, y eso me duele. Creo que los celos son lindos a veces, pero en su justa medida. No quiero un homo sapiens con un palo que me arrastre del pelo cada vez que miro a un hombre, ¿sí?

Él rió y yo sonreí. Me encantaba el sonido de su risa.

—Lo prometo. Tomo nota; no arrastrar del pelo a Bella. _Uga uga._

Me mordí los labios para no reír también.

—Y también quiero que hables conmigo si dudas de algo. Ahora explotaste porque te guardaste mucho para ti mismo. Somos una pareja, Edward, y como tal tenemos que ser capaces de hablar de cosas importantes. No me aísles.

Sentí como mi mentón era levantado. Me encontré con los ojos verdes de Edward resplandeciendo de emoción. Se acercó a mí y cerró sus párpados. Lo imité y nos fundimos en un beso lento y significativo. Era una promesa, un sello de confianza. Sus labios se amoldaban a los suyos con tanta facilidad que podría jurar que fueron hechos para besarse. Él acarició mi mentón y mejilla mientras su boca seguía adorando a la mía. Se disparaban pequeñas descargas eléctricas en su toque y me hacían suspirar con ensoñación.

—Lo prometo. Me comportaré… por ti —susurró sobre mi boca y yo me tragué su dulce aliento—. Te quiero, Bella. No sabes cuánto.

—Yo también, Edward. Yo también.

Me levantó y me sentó sobre su regazo, pasando sus brazos por mi cintura y acercándome a él. Escondió su cara en mi cuello y de vez en cuando dejaba suaves besos mariposa. Algunas veces suspiraba, otras me retorcía porque me hacían cosquillas.

—Deja de moverte, cariño. No tienes idea el efecto que tienes en mí.

Yo me reí y negué con la cabeza, exagerando mi cara de asombro.

—¡Edward! Es la casa de mi padre. Como piensas en cosas así…

Él se acercó a mi oído y murmuró con un tono bajo, ronco y demasiado sensual para mi cordura.

—Ahora mismo estamos solos y he escuchado que el sexo de reconciliación es muy bueno.

—¿Sí? Pues —besé su cuello y llegué a su oreja derecha para hablarle en el oído—, aún estoy algo enojada y creo que ésta —mordí su oreja— es la mejor forma de castigarte.

Edward se quedó muy quieto y aproveché su momento de confusión para levantarme de sus piernas. Yo también quería algo de… _cariño_, pero mi vena vengativa era más fuerte.

—Prepararé la cena mientras te refrescas, creo que necesitas tiempo a solas para solucionar algunos… "asuntos".

—¿En serio me dejarás así? —lloriqueó.

—Lo siento, Edward. Mi abuela siempre me dijo que todas las acciones tienen consecuencias. Afronta las consecuencias a tus acciones, amor —le guiñé un ojo y desaparecí por la puerta de la cocina.

—¡Malvada! —gritó, y yo reí de buen ánimo.

.

.

No podía dormir después de aquella conversación. Me di muchas vueltas en la cama hasta que decidí ir a la cocina por algo de leche tibia. Eso siempre me funcionaba para conciliar el sueño.

Abrí la puerta de mi habitación y caminé silenciosamente por la casa. Evité a conciencia el tablón ruidoso de la escalera y me preocupé especialmente por no golpearme con nada. Siempre había pensado que tenía una habilidad innata para encontrar algo que botar.

Calenté la leche y me apoyé en el mesón para bebérmela. Fue así como escuché ruidos.

No era como si alguien estuviese haciendo una fiesta o algo así, era porque toda la casa estaba en un inmaculado silencio, entonces hasta el más mínimo sonido se podía escuchar. Provenían del sótano.

Me acerqué con sigilo y apoyé mi oreja en la superficie de la puerta.

—…_a Bella…_

Al escuchar mi nombre me puse en alerta.

¿Quién hablaba de mí?

No podía escuchar muy bien, así que me arriesgué a abrir la puerta sólo un poco, lo suficiente para que la conversación se pudiese filtrar con más claridad hasta mis oídos.

Ahí distinguí quienes eran los que hablaban.

Eran papá y Edward.

—_Debes entender muchacho que no era nada personal. Quizás fui un poco más brusco contigo, pero era porque me daba cuenta que en poco tiempo te estabas convirtiendo en alguien muy importante para Bella. Y yo siempre he creído que cualquier persona sería demasiado insignificante para mi niñita. Ella siempre será mi bebé que usa coletas y corre a mi regazo cuando se siente triste o enojada. No pretendía hacerte ver que eras tú el del problema. Simplemente… _—suspiró y casi lo podía ver peinándose su bigote— _es la luz de mis ojos, Edward. Quizás estaba celoso, ¿sabes? No es fácil aceptar que Bella creció y ya no seré el hombre más importante en su vida._

Papá nunca fue un hombre de muchas palabras, y ese pequeño discurso me hizo llenar los ojos de lágrimas. Evité el sollozo que se atascó en mi garganta y seguí escuchando.

—_Entiendo eso Charlie, comprendo como son los celos y la forma que te nubla la razón, y créeme que no te guardo rencor. Es completamente comprensible su reacción y creo que fue más civilizado de lo que yo creí posible_ —él rió y Charlie le acompañó con unas cuantas carcajadas—. _Pero debes saber que yo quiero mucho a su hija y no quiero hacerle ningún daño._

—_Agradezco eso, hijo. Bella puede ser muy cabezota y a veces algo tímida, creo que lo heredó de mí, pero se ve que te quiere. No quiero ser la piedra en el camino que dificulte su relación si están siendo felices juntos. Son jóvenes y cometerán errores, sólo te digo que no quiero un error que no se pueda solucionar, ¿me entiendes? _

—_Charlie, no. Si hablas de embarazos o…_

—_No. Un bebé, a pesar de ser una dificultad para seguir estudiando, no es más que eso. De hecho siempre será una bendición. Yo hablo de un corazón roto, Edward. ¿Cómo pretendes que siga amando si falta una pieza en él? No intento que me prometas que estarán juntos para siempre ni que me digas ahora mismo que se casarán y formarán una familia. Sólo… vive la vida muchacho, y deja vivir. Si siguen juntos, genial. Si no lo hacen, así es la vida. No se peleen por algo que el destino no predijo. Y eso va para ambas posibilidades. Honestamente espero que todo funcione. Eres un buen chico "Edwin" —_Edward rió y yo me tapé la boca para no dejar salir mi risa llorada, a este punto mis lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas—._ No dejes que alguien diga lo contrario, ni siquiera yo._

Escuché ruidos de sillas arrastrándose en el suelo y comprendí que la conversación se había acabado. Me levanté algo aturdida y le limpié la cara con ambas manos, para luego correr a mi habitación sin que se dieran cuenta de mi presencia. Afortunadamente y a pesar de mi torpeza, no hice más ruido que el del crujir de la cama cuando salté a ella y me tapé con el edredón.

Como estaba con la adrenalina corriendo por mis venas, mi atención estaba más activada que nunca. Escuché pasos fuera de mi puerta y supuse que era Edward caminando hacia la habitación de Seth para ir a dormir. A pesar de que siempre alegaba que dormía pocas horas, era tarde y debía estar agotado de todo lo que pasó en el día.

Las últimas frases que escuché de papá aún rondaban por mi cabeza. "_Si siguen juntos, genial. Si no lo hacen, así es la vida. No se peleen por algo que el destino no predijo. Y eso va para ambas posibilidades." _

No sabía si era un consejo positivo o algún tipo de predicción a futuro. Era ambiguo, el análisis que se podía sacar de ello daba para muchas posibilidades. No sabía que papá podía ser tan analítico, aunque, quizás por eso no era de tantas palabras. Pensaba antes de hablar y sólo por eso lo quería mucho más. Hoy era uno de esos días que agradecía ser su hija.

Abracé mi almohada y suspiré. No me gustaba pensar en el futuro, mucho menos en algo tan delicado como el amor. ¿Sería Edward el amor de mi vida, el príncipe azul de mi cuento de hadas? No lo sabía, ni siquiera sabía si había una media naranja para mí o era un simple sueño de mujer.

Mi puerta se abrió cuando estaba inmersa en mis cavilaciones y me tensé de forma inmediata. Cerré los ojos como si estuviese dormida y traté de acompasar mis respiraciones. Mi cama cedió ante un nuevo peso y un sonido a mi derecha me indicó que algo había sido dejado en mi mesita de noche.

—Te traje tu leche, hija.

Me golpeé mentalmente por eso.

Dios, había olvidado completamente por qué había bajado a la cocina.

Pensé con fuerza en alguna excusa, algo para decirle a papá por haber estado allá. Sin embargo nada me disculpaba por haber escuchado una conversación sin permiso y a escondidas.

De todas formas, eso no importó. Charlie se agachó y me besó la frente, susurrando un suave "Buenas noches". Me quedé en una pieza cuando me di cuenta que eso era lo único que me iba a decir. Él simplemente se levantó y caminó hasta la puerta, tratando de hacer el mínimo de ruido posible. Un suave click me indicó que él ya se había ido.

Él sabía que lo escuché hablando con Edward y al parecer, no le importó. ¿Quizás quería que yo escuchara? Puede ser que lo mismo que le dijo a Edward, también quería que yo lo supiera. Porque, ahora que lo pensaba, todo lo que le dijo fue como escuchar a un padre hablar con un hijo. Eran esos consejos de la vida que sólo podías escucharlo de alguien que ya lo había vivido. Me alegraba que papá hubiera dejado de lado su orgullo y pudo aceptar a Edward. Y él tenía razón, no era tomar las cosas a la ligera, sino que tratar de disfrutar el momento que estaba viviendo. Y qué bueno que él lo entendió, significaba que de ahora en adelante tendría un estrés menos. Aunque no lo quisiera admitir, el apoyo de mi padre es muy importante para mí.

Bebí el resto de mi leche y sentí como mi cuerpo se puso cada vez más pesado. Mis párpados comenzaron a cerrarse y las ideas ya no eran tan claras.

Era como si un peso de encima había sido retirado de mi cuerpo. De hecho, dos pesos. Hablar con Edward sobre nuestra relación me dejó mucho más tranquila, y ahora, sabiendo que papá no se negaría a aceptar el hecho que tengo novio, me sentía como pluma de liviana.

Y quién sabe qué pasaría más adelante. Eso lo dejaba para el futuro, yo sólo quería pensar en el ahora.

* * *

**Me demoré menos, ¿eh? xD**

**Quiero agradecer por los reviews del capítulo anterior. Los leí todos y confieso que más de una vez, jeje. Hace tiempo que no los recibía y recordé por qué me gustaba escribir. Muchas gracias por leerme y apreciarlo. ^^**

**¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? ¿Les gustó? No quiero adelantar mucho para los siguientes capítulos, porque la historia se cierra cada vez más y me gusta que se mantenga el factor sorpresa. En el anterior me sorprendí cuando me dijeron que pensaban que James era gay jajajaja. Wow, no sé cómo te diste cuenta Deni, me dejaste plop. xD **

**¿Quieren leer algo de ella? Su nombre en ff es Kaprii Mellark y les recomiendo el OS "The One That Got Away", lo escribió hace poco y lo amé. Pásense para que le den el visto bueno. ;)**

**Eso sería por hoy. Ya saben, pinchen el botoncito de abajo y me dicen qué les pareció este cap.**

**Cambio y fuera. :B **


	32. Parece de ensueño

**¡SEXO! Já, capté tu atención. xD Ya nadie lee los DISCLAIMERS, que triste. De debe ser porque es todo tan repetitivo… de todas formas tengo que decirlo, ¿no? Ya saben. Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia sí. Bien, ahora puedes leer la historia. xD**

* * *

**32. PARECE DE ENSUEÑO**

_Un consejo antes de comenzar a leer: Cuando sea nombrada la canción "Only Girl" de Rihanna, les recomiendo escuchar el cover de Boyce Avenue. Búsquenlo en youtube y entenderán mucho mejor la historia. ;)_

_._

_._

_._

**Edward POV:**

El resto de la semana fue todo tan armonioso que casi había olvidado los primeros fatídicos días que recién habíamos llegado a Forks. La convivencia claramente había mejorado hasta niveles que ni siquiera yo habría llegado a soñar. Incluso Leah me trataba como un ser humano más y no como la escoria del que había estado acostumbrado.

Las festividades fueron celebradas con tranquilidad. La mañana de navidad fue casi como estar en casa. Sobre la chimenea desfilaban calcetines rojos con nuestros nombres en ellos. Alice estaba tan feliz que le dio uno de sus famosos abrazos rompe-costillas a Charlie. El pobre no sabía qué hacer, a lo único que atinó fue darle unas palmaditas en su espalda.

A Seth le dieron un nuevo juego para su consola, así que junto a Jasper jugamos toda la mañana en la sala de la casa y sólo logramos despegarnos cuando las chicas nos amenazaron para que fuéramos a ducharnos y prepararnos para almorzar.

—¿En serio me dejarías sin _acción_ sólo por no ducharme? —murmuré travieso al mismo tiempo que subía las escaleras junto a ella.

—Haría mucho más si no te duchas, Edward —me guiñó un ojo y me lanzó un beso a lo lejos—. Cariño… apestas.

Le pegué en su trasero y me fui corriendo al baño antes de que tomara represalias. Bella dejó escapar un grito y escuché sus risas al otro lado de la puerta.

Amaba cuando Bella adoptaba ese plan juguetón.

Oh, sí. Todo parecía en orden. Incluso junto al padre de Bella habíamos estado trabajando todas las noches en el sótano de la casa. Después de esa conversación de _hombre a hombre_, la actitud de Charlie había cambiado del cielo a la Tierra. Quería darle un último regalo de navidad a Bella, no quería presionar sus límites a que aceptara algo costoso ya que ya había aceptado aquel brazalete de oro blanco. Ni siquiera sabía cómo había logrado aceptarlo. Ya veía que me lo lanzaba sobre mi cabeza.

Me dijo que no quería regalos costosos, que no los necesitaba. Bueno, yo tenía un plan más grande que eso. Tenía un gran regalo y, daba la casualidad, para nada era costoso.

—No voy a hacerlo.

—Oh, vamos Bella. Te divertirás —intervino Charlie, apoyado en el umbral de la puerta y con los brazos cruzados, claramente divertido con la expresión de pánico de su hija.

—¡No me hables, traidor! —exclamó ofuscada—. Se supone que tienes que estar de mi lado, no de Edward. Ahora mismo es un buen momento para recordar que lo odiabas.

Empujé de su espalda e intenté con todas mis fuerzas de no reírme en su cara. Estaba seguro que no sería lo mejor para mi salud física.

—Es sólo una bicicleta, Bella. Te prometo que si te caes… ¿te recogeré?

La mirada de Bella destilaba odio.

—Ven, vamos. No querrás que te cargue sobre mi hombro mientras tu padre nos ve, ¿no es así? —susurré sin que Charlie nos escuchara. Habíamos afianzado lazos, pero no los suficientes como para hacer algo así, sino, el balazo en mi sien no me lo sacaba nadie.

Bella bufó y finalmente se rindió.

Durante todo el camino que nos llevó al parque del pueblo ella se la pasó mirando hacia otro lado y con los brazos cruzados. Yo sólo reía y disfrutaba de la situación.

—Sólo tienes que sentarte ahí y yo te empujo, ¿vale? —indiqué suavemente.

—No.

—Vamos, Bella. No seas una cría.

—No. Quiero. Subirme. A. Ese. Objeto. Del. Mal —dijo entre dientes.

—Estás exagerando. ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser subirse a ella? Mira —le indiqué hacia el otro lado del parque— ahí van dos niños en bicicletas. No creo que tengan más de cinco años. ¿Me estás insinuando que no puedes hacer lo mismo que ellos?

—Ese no es el punto —se quejó—. De la misma forma que tú no cantas en público, yo no me subo a una bicicleta.

Me quedé en una pieza ante su réplica. No sabía qué responderle. Ella sabía perfectamente que había dado en el clavo y es por eso que sonreía de forma triunfal. Quizás fue mi competitividad innata, pero las palabras me salieron sin que me diera cuenta.

—Entonces yo canto. Si tú aprendes a andar en bicicleta… cantaré.

Su boca formó una perfecta O.

—¿En serio…?

—Sólo a ti y una sola canción —intervine rápidamente—. Esa es mi condición.

Las manos me sudaron de forma inmediata. Me había metido en un completo lío y todo porque Bella era la única que podía dejarme sin argumentos. Desesperé, ¿vale? La falta de seguridad siempre me hacía responder sin pensar.

Luego me atendría a las consecuencias.

—Bien —respondió feliz, sorprendiéndome de su radical cambio de humor—. Yo aprendo, tú cantas. Es un trato, sr. Cullen.

Nos estrechamos las manos como si estuviésemos haciendo una transacción comercial y yo tragué en seco. Después vería qué hacer con ello.

La tarea no fue tan fácil como me la imaginé. Bella era la mujer más testaruda, infantil y graciosa alumna que había tenido. También era la única, así que no tenía comparación. Cada vez que hacía el intento de soltarla y que anduviera sola, ella soltaba la bicicleta y saltaba de ella.

—¡No me sueltes! —gritaba cada vez— ¿Acaso quieres matarme? ¡Dios! Íbamos tan rápido…

—Bella, una pareja de ancianos nos pasaron.

—¿Y qué? Parecían joviales. Definitivamente hacen ejercicio.

Rodé los ojos y recogí la bicicleta del suelo.

Después de muchos gritos, semi caídas, saltos, golpes y algunas lágrimas —mías, debo añadir. Bella me dio con su codo donde más me podía doler en uno de sus episodios de pánico—, logré mi cometido.

—¡Aaah Edward, voy sola, voy sola!

—¡Lo sé, cariño! —grité en su dirección— ¡Lo estás haciendo muy bien!

—¡Pero no me enseñaste a frenar!

_Oh oh._

A pesar de que corrí con todas mis fuerzas, nada impidió la fuerte colisión entre el árbol y la bicicleta. Afortunadamente Bella saltó antes de chocar, tal como había hecho el resto de la tarde cuando creía que iba a caer.

Nunca pensé que le serviría esa manía de soltar todo cuando creía que su caída era inminente.

Bella me miró atónita cuando llegué hasta ella, tanto tiempo que pensé que podría haberse golpeado la cabeza sin que me diera cuenta y tuviese una contusión cerebral.

—Edward —dijo de pronto—. Aprendí a andar en bicicleta.

—Lo sé, amor. Eso es genial…

—No. Espera. No sólo aprendí a andar en bicicleta… —una lenta sonrisa adornó su cara y sus ojos brillaron con alegría— lo hice sin caerme, ¡ni una sola vez!

Y así se puso a reír.

Me tomó la cara y me plantó besos por todos lados. Yo acompañé sus risas sin poder evitarlo, estaba tan feliz. Y yo era feliz porque había logrado alegrar a Bella de esa forma, a pesar que ella se negó repetidas veces. Era innegable que me sentía bastante pagado de mí mismo por este logro. Mi vena arrogante se hizo presente y prácticamente me tragué la frase "te lo dije". Estaba eufórico, pero no era idiota.

Dejé que se fuera sobre su bicicleta de vuelta a casa, aunque mis pulmones rogaban por oxígeno al estar corriendo tras ella como perro mascota. No importaba, creía completamente que lo valía.

A unas cuantas cuadras antes de llegar nos cruzamos con el doctor Cam. Debía admitir que ya no sentía ese impulso asesino ahora que lo miraba nuevamente, pero no dejaba de agradarme por completo. Él sonrió de forma cordial y nos saludó a ambos. Después de unas palabras, él se despidió y nos dejó seguir con nuestro camino. Me giré para verlo ir y él me estaba mirando de la misma forma.

—¿Sabes qué me dijo James el día que nos encontraste en mi habitación? —Bella llamó mi atención. Me giré y la miré sin saber a qué se refería.

—No, lo siento. A pesar de que quería espiarlos, creo que no sirvo en esto de escuchar detrás de las puertas.

—No me lo recuerdes —murmuró con sus cejas muy juntas. Se mordió los labios y me miró con un brillo especial en los ojos—. Entonces, ¿no sabes?

—No… ¿Debería?

—Oh, no lo sé… —se miró las uñas y adoptó un semblante despreocupado—. Hablábamos de ti y yo le estaba diciendo que me gustabas… mucho. Y entonces él dijo que también le gustabas —levantó la vista e infló sus mejillas, claramente comiéndose una carcajada—. Dijo que eras muy guapo y que si no me preocupaba, él tomaría partido de mi pérdida.

Mi cara debe haber sido un poema, porque Bella no paró de reír hasta que llegamos a casa.

Después de ducharnos y ordenar lo que habíamos llevado, comimos algo antes de salir de viaje.

Recogimos todas nuestras cosas y nos despedimos de la familia Swan/Clearwater. Charlie me dio la mano con un fuerte apretón de manos y comprendí que era una forma de demostrarme que estábamos un poco mejor. Agradecía el gesto.

Leah se quedaría unos días más, ya que quedaba un poco para volver a clases y quería disfrutar un poco más de su familia. Así que esta vez en el auto sólo éramos Alice, Jasper, Bella y yo.

Ya en el aeropuerto separamos nuestros destinos. Todos queríamos un tiempo a solas con nuestras respectivas parejas antes de volver a la realidad de los estudios. Había preparado todo para ir a la cabaña de papá en Sierra Nevada, de esta forma no estaríamos demasiado lejos de casa y tendríamos más tiempo para nosotros.

Afortunadamente Bella estuvo de acuerdo, pero sólo si no gastaba un dineral en alojamiento ni actividades poco usuales, como esquiar. Alegó que como no había caído en bicicleta no quería tentar la suerte a un accidente que de seguro pasaría.

Yo ya estaba sorprendido que me aceptara este viaje, así que no alegué en su petición. Estaba de especial buen humor y no quería arruinarlo.

—Ugh, Bella, cambia la música.

—¿Qué tiene de malo lo que está puesto ahora?

Arrugué mi nariz como si tuviese asco.

—No me gusta la música pop de esta época. ¿Por qué no hay un grupo como Queen o Kiss? ¿Por qué la música se ha deteriorado cada vez más al pasar de los años?

—Edward, pareces anciano cuando hablas así —dijo entre risas—. La música de esta época no tiene nada de malo. Sí, puede que algunos cantantes no sean de mi agrado —se mordió el labio y frunció el entrecejo— pero en general son muy buenos. No has apreciado la cultura pop como se merece. Te haré apreciarla —sentenció con total seguridad.

Así que el resto del viaje estuvimos discutiendo sobre canciones, tendencias y música. Mi gusto musical siempre había sido más bien retro y clásico, y podía suponer que Bella no tenía ningún interés particular en el pop. Sólo quería hacerme ver la total extensión de la música.

Además, le gustaba discutir conmigo, y a mí me encantaba verla frustrada.

Éramos un par de locos sin remedio.

.

.

.

**Bella POV:**

Edward había salido unos minutos a las tiendas porque dijo que necesitaba hacer ciertos trámites caseros antes de que se acabara el día. Le dije que me quedaría a hacer la cena porque no quería que gastara más dinero del que ya lo había hecho en una comida ridículamente costosa. Además, me gustaba cocinar.

Sin embargo, esa no fue la única razón.

Tenía este extraño sentimiento de que hoy era distinto. Estaba nerviosa, tal como la primera vez que tuvimos una cita, o la primera vez que bailamos juntos, o la primera vez que me besó. Sí… esto parecía como una primera vez, a pesar de que habíamos estado innumerables veces juntos y a solas en mi departamento.

Hice mucho más que cocinar.

Ordené todo para que quedara perfecto. La mesa, las sillas, los platos, los vasos… la cena estaba cubierta de todos los ángulos posibles. Después fui nuestra habitación —me dio una taquicardia cuando pensé en la palabra _nuestra_— y saqué las cosas que necesitaría hoy.

En el baño me bañé a conciencia, usando mi jabón perfumado favorito en todo mi cuerpo. Me preocupé de cada minúsculo detalle. Quería todo perfecto.

Decir que me depilé hasta el suspiro incluso era poco.

Estaba terminando de abrochar mi blusa azul cielo cuando sentí que la puerta principal era abierta.

—¡Cariño, estoy en casa!

Me asomé por el umbral de la habitación para verlo llegar. Edward dejaba las bolsas de las compras en el suelo y miraba a su alrededor. De pronto reparó en mi presencia y mi sonrisa favorita se plantó en sus labios.

Me gustaba pensar que era _mía_ y de nadie más.

Él llegó a grandes zancadas y me abrazó con fuerza, hundiendo su cabeza en el hueco de mi cuello.

—Hueles divino —inhaló con fuerza y luego esparció su cálido aliento en mi piel. Contuve un gemido—. La cabaña huele a comida recién hecha, pero ahora mismo lo único que quiero hacer es comerte entera.

Ese tono ronco casi me hace flaquear y quitarle toda la ropa a tirones.

Pero mi plan era otro y me gustaba la idea de jugar a la casita feliz los dos solos.

Me separé de él y le di mi mejor mirada de reproche.

—Hola a ti también —dije en tono bromista, ignorando de forma monumental esa mirada arranca bragas—, dame unos pocos minutos para secarme el cabello y cenamos, ¿vale?

—Vale —se mordió el labio inferior y sonrió.

A tiempo record, o al menos lo intenté, me sequé el cabello y apliqué un poco de maquillaje en mi rostro. Nada en exceso, sólo un poco de máscara para pestañas y algo de brillo labial.

Cuando salí nuevamente al salón pude ver en primera fila el sueño femenino de muchas. Sí, había un hombre guapo, era obvio, pero además ese hombre extremadamente atractivo estaba con un delantal amarrado a su cintura que decía "delicioso" con letras rojas.

_Uff, sí que era delicioso el cuadro que tenía frente a mí…_

Edward estaba sirviendo ambos platos y cuando reparó en mi presencia me dedicó una sonrisa torcida, dejó la cacerola con los raviolis que había preparado y vino en mi búsqueda. Suavemente me tomó de la mano y me llevó hacia la mesa, levantando la silla por mí, tal como me imaginaba a mi príncipe azul en esos sueños que tenía de niña.

No pude evitar soltar unas risitas.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —preguntó curioso, sirviendo nuestras copas.

—Nada —deseché con un gesto de mi mano—. Tonterías.

Cenamos entre varias conversaciones y uno que otro análisis del año que había pasado. Era increíble cómo había cambiado nuestras vidas desde un año a otro. Mi vida definitivamente había dado un giro de 180 grados.

Y no podía dejar de pensar que definitivamente era un buen cambio cuando veía a Edward sonreír.

Levantamos los platos y cuando me proponía a lavarlos, me detuvo una de las manos de Edward.

—Ven —dijo suavemente—. Quiero mostrarte algo.

Entrelazamos nuestros dedos mientras caminábamos por el pasillo de puertas. La cabaña de Edward no era excesivamente grande, no como su casa en Los Ángeles al menos. Era de un tamaño ideal, de una forma acogedora, sin embargo con todas las cosas que hice mientras él no estaba no me quedó tiempo de fisgonear por todos lados. Así que fue una completa sorpresa cuando abrió la última puerta y me presentó el cuarto.

—Esta es mi habitación favorita —dijo Edward con orgullo—. Papá hizo que los trabajadores la hiciesen insonorizada. Es perfecta para practicar.

Me maravillé al ver todos los instrumentos musicales que desfilaban dentro de esas cuatro paredes. Era digno de estudio de grabación, o al menos como yo me imaginaba que sería. Había baterías, una pequeña colección de guitarras —acústicas y eléctricas—, parlantes, artefactos electrónicos que no sabía ni cómo se llamaban y… un hermoso piano de cola.

—Wow, esto es…

—Impresionante, ¿no? —suspiró—. Papá me dijo que había hecho algunas mejoras, pero no me imaginé que sería así. Yo era feliz con mi piano, pero debo admitir que todo esto me tiene algo excitado —me miró y sonrió con vergüenza, tiñendo levemente sus mejillas de un rosado cálido—. Me gusta la música, por si no lo has notado.

—Lo he hecho —dije, aún demasiado asombrada como para crear una oración coherente.

Nos sentamos en el banco del piano de cola, Edward a mi izquierda. Levantó suavemente el protector de madera y, como si fuese de cristal, acarició aquellas teclas blancas y negras. El silencio reinaba y no quería decir una sola palabra para romper algún tipo de ritual. Edward enderezó su espalda, rotando suavemente ambos hombros. Cerró los ojos y tomó aire por la nariz, dejándolo salir suavemente por la boca.

Luego, abrió un ojo y me sacó la lengua.

—Estoy jugando contigo, Bella —él rió y yo le golpeé el hombro con el mío—. Ya, ya. Te enseñaré lo que mis _habilidosos _dedos pueden hacer.

Sus manos se dirigieron con maestría hacia el piano y como si fuese una grabación, los acordes musicales interpretados con perfección acariciaron nuestros oídos. Era música clásica, sin duda, no sabía identificar cual, pero ese toque infantil me indicaba que era una nana. Luego las notas tomaron un matiz más rítmico y actual, dándome a entender que estaba haciendo un popurrí de canciones.

—¿Acaso esa no es la canción de Grease?

Edward asintió y siguió tocando. Tenía unas ganas inmensas de cantar a todo pulmón "You're the one that I want" y bailar al igual que Olivia Newton John y John Travolta en aquella famosísima película de los 80'.

Luego cambió a "Thriller", haciéndole un muy adecuado honor a Michael Jackson. Después tocó los clásicos de la época de mi abuela, como "Baby it's cold outside" y varias más. Edward sabía de muchas canciones y de todo tipo de repertorio. Era como tener una máquina de karaoke personal, y de hecho la mayoría de ellas las tarareaba. Era un impulso difícil de evitar.

Mis mejillas dolían de tanto sonreír. Nunca me había dado cuenta que me gustaran tanto los hombres que supieran tocar un instrumento, aunque… quizás era Edward el que me producía todas estas emociones, y que él supiera como manejarse con un piano era una ventaja.

Qué más daba, estaba ensimismada mirándolo moverse de forma tan fluida, como si todo se le diera tan fácil. Algunos mechones de su cabello caían sobre sus ojos, y cuando eso pasaba un suave movimiento de su cabeza lograba despejárselos. Tenía una mirada concentrada, pero a la vez sin estrés. Atento a sus dedos, sin embargo se daba el lujo de mirarme de vez en cuando.

¿Qué si había suspirado?

Uff, sí. Más veces de las que podía contar.

—De acuerdo —dijo de pronto, terminando de tocar una canción de Cindy Lauper—, tengo una promesa que cumplir y… uhmm… quizás ahora es un buen momento…

Edward se rascaba la cabeza con un claro síntoma de nerviosismo. El problema era que yo no sabía por qué estaba así de… ¡Oh!

_Oh…_

—Así que… me cantarás ahora, ¿no? —traté de cubrir un poco mi entusiasmo, pero la mirada avergonzada de Edward me advirtió que no estaba haciendo un muy buen trabajo.

—Sólo si así lo deseas —murmuró despacio.

—Oh sí. Mucho.

Estaba saltando en mi propio asiento. Literalmente.

—Eh… uhm… de acuerdo —balbuceó, rascándose la nuca—. ¿Qué te gustaría escuchar?

—Sorpréndeme.

Para mi gran sorpresa, se levantó y miró hacia la pared, en donde estaban todas las guitarras. Achicó sus ojos y después de unos segundos se decidió por la guitarra negra que estaba en una esquina. Arrastró una silla hacia donde estaba sentada y apoyó aquel instrumento en su muslo, jugueteando con las cuerdas y tocando acordes sueltos.

—Se me hará más fácil así —se excusó con una sonrisa tímida—, la guitarra no es mi fuerte y al menos me tendrá lo suficientemente concentrado como para no acobardarme.

Le devolví la sonrisa para hacerlo sentir más cómodo. Casi le digo que no era necesario que lo hiciese si a él le incomodaba, pero mi curiosidad ganó la batalla. En serio quería escuchar cantar a Edward.

—De acuerdo. Acá vamos.

Al comienzo las notas musicales no me revelaban qué canción estaba tocando. Era suave, como una balada. Los dedos de Edward pasaban por las cuerdas con tal maestría que no podía creer que la guitarra no era su "fuerte", como él había dicho. La tocaba como profesional y eso que aún no había cantado una sola palabra.

Luego, su boca se abrió y yo traté en lo posible de no hacer ruido siquiera para respirar. No quería perderme ni un solo detalle.

_I'm gonna love you when our time is right _(Te amaré cuando el tiempo sea el correcto)

_Be thinking of you, every day and every night _(Pensaré en ti, cada día y cada noche)

Me causaron escalofríos solo con escuchar los primeros dos versos de la canción. Resultó ser obvio, era el ritmo de la famosa melodía pop de Rihanna, "Only Girl", pero él la había adaptado para poder cantarla desde una perspectiva masculina. Y también la forma en que la tocaba era más pausada, más sensual. Le daba un toque personal a la interpretación que me tenía al borde de las lágrimas.

Oh, y su voz. Podía alcanzar tanto los tonos altos como los bajos, y ese matiz ronco le daba una perfecta sintonía a todo el concepto.

_I'm gonna make you feel like you're the only girl in the world _(Te haré sentir como si fueras la única chica en el mundo)

_Like you're the only one that I've ever love _(Como si fueras la única que he amado)

_Like you're the only one who knows my heart _(Como si fueras la única que conoce mi corazón)

El coro me dejó sin palabras. Incluso al cantarlas levantó la mirada por una milésima de segundos y se enganchó a mis ojos, transmitiéndome tanto sentimiento como la canción misma.

Vaya… y pensar que no él quería cantar…

Amaba esos espacios en que dejaba de tocar y su voz quedaba al descubierto sin sonidos que lo empañaran. Sí, tocaba perfectamente, pero la forma en que cantaba me hacía desear escucharla sin nada más. Así, simplemente. A _capella._

_Like you're the only one is in command _(Como si fueras la única que está al mando)

'_Cause you're the only one who understands _(porque eres la única que entiende)

_How to make me feel like a man _(cómo hacerme sentir como un hombre)

Cantó otra vez el coro, quizás con más potencia y emoción que la primera vez. Hizo el último rasgueo a las cuerdas de la guitarra y las notas quedaron flotando en el aire después de que culminó la canción.

Dejó su guitarra a su costado y apoyó sus antebrazos en sus muslos.

—¿Y? —carraspeó después de un rato en silencio—. Por favor, Bella. Dime algo que me tienes de los nervios.

Tal como estaba, no podía moverme por mi misma, sólo atinaba a mirarlo con la boca muy abierta. Como es de suponerse, no debía de verme muy atractiva.

_Bella llamando a cerebro, repito, Bella llamando a cerebro. Te ordeno que cierres mis labios ahora mismo, sino un hilo de baba inminente correrá por la comisura de ellos._

Negué repetidas veces con la cabeza en un intento de salir de mi estado de letargo.

—Wow, Edward. En serio cantas —musité en shock.

Él dejó salir unas carcajadas nerviosas y pasó los dedos por su cabello.

—¿Gracias?

—No, quiero decir… sí. Lo siento, me dejaste anonadada, eso es todo. Pensé que todo el rollo de "yo no canto" era porque realmente _no cantabas_. Y demonios, Edward, tú sí que cantas.

—Uhm, creo que eso es bueno, supongo. No ha salido tan mal después de todo, ¿eh?

—¿Bromeas? Edward, dime que bromeas —parpadeé rápidamente y sonreí—. Te ha salido espectacular. Dios, si no creyera que serás un excelente médico y ayudarás a miles de personas, te diría que abandones tu carrera y te dediques a la música. No puedo creer que incluso dijeras que con guitarra te saldría peor.

Edward frunció el entrecejo.

—Yo no dije que me saldría peor, sólo dije que me tendría más concentrado.

Y ahí está otra vez el señor egocéntrico. Ya lo había extrañado.

—Por supuesto que no, amor —hablé sobre sus labios, tratando de agradecer con ese pequeño gesto el regalo tan grande que me había dado.

Parecía simple para otra persona, pero sabía lo que significaba que me hubiese cantado. No lo hizo por parecer genial ni tratar de meterse en mis pantalones —de sobra sabía que lo habría logrado con apenas un guiño de su parte—, él había compartido algo íntimo conmigo, algo especial. Y también lo había hecho esa misma mañana. Se preocupó lo suficiente como para hacerme enojar y convencerme de hacer algo que quizás no lo habría hecho sola.

Era extraño como un vínculo se podía formar de algo tan simple. Ahora mismo, mientras rozaba sus labios, miles de sensaciones viajaban a través de mi sangre. Mis dedos hormigueaban por tocarlo, por sentirlo más cerca. Era como si no fuese suficiente lo mucho que habíamos logrado. Quería más de él. Siempre quería más.

—Esa fue una muy buena canción —dije entre jadeos, sólo por decir algo. Si seguía besándome así mi cordura definitivamente abandonaría mi sentido común y saltaría sobre él como gata en celo.

Solo Dios sabía cuánto deseaba hacerlo.

—Alguien me dijo que las canciones pop actuales no son tan malas después de todo —ronroneó en mi oído, para seguir bajando por mi cuello y besar la base de éste. Metió su mano entre mi blusa y mi espalda baja, y dibujó círculos en mi piel—. Además creí que la letra era algo que siempre quise decir.

Quería replicar, en serio quería hacerlo y preguntarle a qué se refería, pero entonces Edward me besó de verdad. Abrió mi boca con su lengua y yo me rendí ante sus atenciones. Me levantó y me sentó en su regazo, haciéndome sentir su masculinidad a toda su gloria.

No podía creer que había pasado tanto tiempo desde que tuvimos este nivel de intimidad y pasión. Me castigaba mentalmente por siquiera dejar salir a este hombre sin atacarlo cada vez que lo veía.

Desabroché como pude los botones de su camisa y pasé mis manos por sus hombros para despejarlo de ella. Arrastré mis uñas por esa mancha de vello en su pecho y sonreí con lascivia al escuchar aquel gemido gutural que salió de la garganta de Edward.

Mi sangre hervía a mil. Dios, qué me provocaba este hombre…

En un movimiento grácil, Edward se alzó y me levantó con él. Enganché mis piernas en su espalda y me dejé llevar a la habitación. Caí sobre el colchón mullido en un suave rebote y abrí mis piernas para acomodar el cuerpo de Edward sobre el mío.

—Bella —dijo con devoción, desnudándome lentamente sin dejar de mirar mi cuerpo—. Bendita sea, qué me haces…

¿Qué le hacía yo? No tenía la menor idea lo que yo estaba sintiendo en este momento. Prácticamente ardía de deseo.

Quise darme la vuelta y mostrarle exactamente lo que quería hacerle, pero él fue más rápido y me tomó ambas manos sobre mi cabeza.

—Yo primero —gruñó.

Me besó con agresividad, lamiendo, mordiendo y succionando mis labios como si se le fuera la vida en ello. Luego se levantó y me quitó el resto de mi ropa, dejándome desnuda ante su mirada mientras él aún usaba ropa de la cintura hacia abajo.

Sonrió de forma canalla justo antes de agacharse y tomarme por la boca.

Ahogué un grito al sentirlo ahí, moviéndose y atormentándome con su lengua. No sabía qué pensar ni qué hacer, todo era tan abrumador. Eran sentimientos encontrados; quería que siguiera, Dios, que no se detuviera por favor, pero a la vez era todo tan intenso que tenía miedo de explotar en miles de pedazos.

A cada húmeda caricia sentía que estaba a punto de morir. Además, podía sentir su mirada en mí, estaba atento en cada gesto que hacía.

—Para… no pares… mhpf… Oh Dios, sigue…

Él gimió y pude sentir la vibración en todo mi cuerpo.

Agarré con fuerza el cobertor con mis uñas, incapaz de hacer nada más. Él besaba como si me besara la boca, lento a veces, otras veces rápido hasta hacerme enloquecer. Mis muslos se estremecían a cada lado de su cabeza y mis caderas comenzaron a moverse a la misma candencia que lo hacía él.

Era tan potente, tan animal. Un cúmulo de energía se acumuló en mi bajo vientre y yo agitaba mi cabeza, desesperada por lo que iría a pasar. De pronto explotó y yo grité con todas mis fuerzas, incapaz de contenerme. Edward no detuvo su labor hasta que la última de las sacudidas de mi orgasmo cesó por completo. Dejé caer mi cuerpo de forma lánguida y traté de acompasar mi respiración en vanos intentos.

Edward dio un lametazo lento y perezoso y sonrió desde su posición.

—¿Estás bien?

—Estoy más que bien, te lo aseguro…

Toqué su mejilla con todo el amor que estaba sintiendo por este hombre en ese momento y él se acercó a ella, pasando su rasposa barba en mi piel. Mi intimidad aún sentía sus atenciones y necesitaba sentirlo junto a mí. Cerca de mí.

Dentro de mí.

Me senté en la cama como pude y empujé su pecho para que se levantara. Terminé de desvestirlo e hice que apoyara su espalda en la cama. Tomé sus muñecas con mis manos y las dejé a cada lado de su cara, inclinándome en el proceso y rozando su pecho con el mío.

—Ahora eres mío —le amenacé con picardía.

—Lo soy —dijo serio, levantando su cabeza y robándome un beso, mas no cedió ante la posición que le había dejado—. Eres tan hermosa —murmuró casi para sí mismo, mirándome como si estuviese viéndome hacia dentro. Más allá de mi cuerpo.

Me sentí avergonzada ante sus palabras. Mis mejillas se coloraron más allá de la excitación y me mordí el labio sin saber qué responder. Nunca me había sentido especialmente bonita, al menos no hasta que conocí a Edward. Con él lograba sentirme más segura y esas inhibiciones que tenía habían desaparecido mientras más lo conocía.

Me senté sobre su vientre y acaricié toda la longitud de sus brazos. Toqué su pecho con veneración, delineando sus músculos con mis dedos. Él pasó sus callosas manos por mis muslos, subiendo lentamente por mi cuerpo al mismo tiempo que yo hacía lo mismo con él. Nos acariciamos de forma mutua, como memorizando cada rincón de nuestro cuerpo. No decíamos nada, no hacía falta, todo lo que necesitábamos decir lo hacíamos con nuestros cuerpos.

Podía sentir su excitación debajo de mi cuerpo. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una delgada capa de sudor, probablemente por el esfuerzo que le hacía mantener el control.

Pero yo no lo quería controlado. Quería que fuera el mismo, que se desatara, que dejara ir todo lo que sentía.

Apoyé una mano en el colchón mientras me inclinaba a su cuerpo. Al mismo tiempo que metía mi mano libre por entre nuestros cuerpos y agarraba su masculinidad, mordí su cuello y pasé mi lengua para aliviar el escozor.

Edward gimió y yo terminé por unirnos.

Dejé salir el aire de mis pulmones y cerré los ojos para abrazar cada una de las sensaciones que chocaban dentro de mí. Me quedé quieta por un momento tratando de encontrar la fuerza suficiente para continuar moviéndome. Edward esperó con paciencia, acariciando mi cuerpo mientras yo me acostumbraba a la intrusión.

Luego el vaivén de caderas no se hizo esperar. Nos amamos lentamente, sin ninguna prisa de parte de ambos. Teníamos toda la noche para nosotros dos y había un acuerdo tácito de aprovecharlo al máximo.

A veces yo estaba sobre él, otras él me cubría con su cuerpo y marcaba el ritmo. Descubrimos muchas formas de compartir nuestros cuerpos a lo largo de la velada, y en cada una de ellas Edward me brindaba de un clímax de antología. Había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces logré tocar el cielo y me sentía algo mareada de tanto suspirar, gemir y gritar.

Dormíamos entre encuentros y sólo despertábamos con las caricias del otro. La última vez estaba tan cansada que no logré despertar sino hasta que sentí a Edward abrir mi cuerpo con una hábil estocada. Lamentaba haberme perdido valiosos segundos de caricias y susurros cariñosos, pero de pronto se me olvidó cuando los envites no se hicieron esperar.

—Oh, Edward —un latigazo de placer azotó mi cuerpo y convulsioné con un nuevo orgasmo.

Miré hacia arriba y vi a Edward mirándome casi en trance, concentrado en mi cara mientras sus caderas aún se movían contra las mías. Acunó mi rostro con sus manos y me besó profundamente. El ritmo adoptó un frenesí propio del final. Me agarré de su espalda y dejé que su propio placer lo invadiera también. Adoraba sentir sus músculos contraerse con el esfuerzo y escuchar los gruñidos al final de cada encuentro. Me sentía poderosa. Yo había sido la causante de tal fuerza erótica.

Lo abracé todo lo que duró su orgasmo, dejando besos a cada lugar que podía. Luego él nos giró, haciendo que yo quedara sobre su pecho y él mirando hacia el techo.

—¿Será de mañana ya? —pregunté en un susurro ronco.

Edward se estiró y agarró el celular de la mesita de noche.

—Las ocho en punto, cariño —besó el tope de mi cabeza y me abrazó más cerca de su cuerpo—, pero si te soy honesto, no quiero levantarme de acá. Estoy más que cómodo en esta cama y junto a ti.

Pasé mi brazo por su cintura y enredé nuestras piernas.

—Yo tampoco quiero levantarme. Nunca. Jamás —rezongué y restregué mi cara sobre su pecho.

—Es un trato entonces —dijo serio, tomando mi mentón con dos de sus dedos y dejando un beso dulce sobre mis labios—. Haremos el amor en esta cama hasta el fin de los tiempos.

—¡Edward! —reí.

Aprovechó mi segundo de descuido y trepó sobre mi cuerpo, haciéndome cosquillas por todos lados. Y tal como lo suponía, las cosquillas evolucionaron a otra sesión de besos intensos.

—Edward, para. Creo que en serio no puedo hacerlo una vez más —solté una carcajada—. Eres insaciable.

—No hables, mujer. Estoy ocupado en algo —murmuró sobre mi cuello y siguió dejando un riego de besos hasta mis pechos.

—¡Basta! —reí con fuerzas—. Ahora mismo me voy a duchar, y viendo la forma en que te encuentras —hice un gesto con mi cabeza hacia su entrepierna—, creo que lo haré sola esta vez.

Él levantó la cabeza y me dio su mejor puchero de niño arrepentido.

—Prometo portarme bien.

Por supuesto que no lo hizo. Apenas había acomodado la temperatura de la ducha y Edward ya me había acorralado en una esquina. Yo estaba algo irritada e hipersensible de la cantidad de encuentros que habíamos tenido a lo largo de la noche, así que se limitó a hacerme el amor con sus dedos. Sin embargo, el orgasmo no fue menos intenso por eso. Yo lo ayudé a llegar al suyo de la misma forma, definitivamente no estaba en condiciones de más. De todas formas, no se quejó en ningún momento.

Después de comer salimos a dar una vuelta por los alrededores. La gente en general iba hacia los cerros a esquiar o hacer algún deporte. Le dije a Edward que no quería arriesgarme a algún accidente, pero podía acompañarlo si él quería. Su respuesta fue simple y clara: "¿Crees que quiero más ejercicio después de lo de anoche?"

Así que nos dedicamos a disfrutar del paisaje.

Más tarde almorzamos en una pequeña posada, muy hogareña y con comida deliciosa. En la tarde y antes de llegar a la cabaña, hicimos un muñeco de nieve que mutó a una guerra de bolas de nieve. Terminamos mojados y jadeantes, pero muy felices.

Fueron los mejores dos días de mi vida. Me negaba a aceptar que tenía que irme de vuelta a la realidad, a pesar de que Edward seguiría ahí conmigo. Habíamos creado una burbuja tan perfecta sólo nosotros dos, que me daba una pena tener que reventarla.

—Siempre podemos volver otra vez —dijo Edward, al ver mi expresión de melancolía al cerrar la cabaña.

—Lo sé —murmuré y me aferré a su mano—. Me gustaría.

El viaje de vuelta a Los Ángeles fue más corto de lo que esperaba. Esta vez Edward me dejó juguetear con el reproductor de música y dejé que la canción de Katy Perry, "California Gurls", alegrara mi estado de ánimo.

—_California gurls, they're unforgettable. Daisy dukes, bikinis on top…_ —canté suavemente, junto a la melodía.

—Muy adecuado —dijo Edward con sarcasmo—. Me gustaría repetir esto en el verano, y que cantes esta misma canción, pero en bikini. Debería ser una ley o algo así. "La canción señalada sólo puede ser cantada con bañador de dos cuerpos".

Empujé su hombro y me reí.

Ya en la ciudad pasamos a dejar mis cosas a mi departamento. Luego nos fuimos a su casa, porque dijo que Jasper y Alice llegarían y querían tener ordenadas algunas cosas antes de que llegaran sus padres.

Cuando Alice me vio otra vez me abrazó como si no me hubiese visto hace décadas. Edward rodó los ojos y dijo que era una reacción de familia. Acordamos no pedir comida hecha sino cocinarla, para recibir a Esme y Carlisle con algo que pareciera decir "sabemos cuidarnos muy bien solos". Palabras de Alice, no mías.

Justo cuando el horno marcaba que el asado estaba hecho se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta.

Todo fue gritos y abrazos, principalmente de Esme y Alice. Edward tenía razón; la reacción sí era de familia.

Carlisle nos relató su viaje y se le veía muy contento y relajado. Me alegraba saber que de este alocado viaje había salido algo bueno. Esme se veía radiante junto a su marido y a pesar de haber echado de menos a sus hijos, sabía que era completamente normal su reacción. Eran sus hijos, aunque estuviesen en África o en la casa de la esquina, los iba a extrañar de la misma forma.

Servimos la mesa y nos sentamos a cenar todos juntos. Esme nos preguntó a cada uno cómo habíamos pasado nuestras vacaciones y escuchó atentamente en cada relato. Carlisle dijo que habían comprado regalos de navidad para todos nosotros y que los entregaría después de la cena. Esme aplaudió y saltó en su silla tal como lo hacía Alice. Sonreí al ver cuánto se parecían.

De vez en cuando, principalmente cuando no estaban prestando atención, Edward me tomaba la mano por debajo de la mesa y jugaba con mis dedos. Yo no lo impedía. De hecho me gustaba. Cada vez que lo hacía, lo miraba disimuladamente y sonreía en su dirección.

—El asado estuvo delicioso —elogió Esme—. ¿Lo hiciste tú, cariño? Tienes que darme la receta.

—Uhm… gracias. Por supuesto, la receta la leí de un libro de mamá, cuando ella quiso tomar un curso de cocina y luego se dio cuenta que no sería muy buena idea. Ella quema hasta el agua caliente —dije con una sonrisa.

—Oh, qué mala eres —dijo con falso reproche, cubriendo una sonrisa con una mano.

Los chicos se levantaron de la mesa y hablaron entre ellos.

—¿Quieres jugar videojuegos, Bella? —preguntó Jasper mientras Carlisle y Edward hablaban de algo—. Edward dijo que eras buena.

Yo reí y asentí.

—Gracias, Jazz. Me gustaría.

Todos estábamos preparándonos para hacer algo. Alice quería organizar las fotos de las vacaciones para mostrárselas a sus padres, Esme quería levantar los platos, los chicos instalarían los videojuegos mientras ellas terminaban lo que querían hacer y yo miraba encantada el perfecto cuadro que todos formaban. Nunca pensé sentirme tan enganchada a una familia que no era mía, pero era cierto. Ese pensamiento me hizo sonreír.

Un golpe seco me hizo saltar. Estaba demasiado ensimismada en mis pensamientos. Mi corazón saltó de su lugar y casi suelto un grito ante tan inesperado sonido.

Al parecer no fui la única. Miré al resto y todos estaban sorprendidos, casi tanto como yo.

—No lo puedo creer… —dijo Jasper, rompiendo el silencio que se había instalado.

Todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia donde miraba Jasper.

Y mi aliento quedó atrapado en mi garganta.

Una hermosa mujer estaba parada bajo el umbral de la puerta principal, rodeada de enormes maletas de diferentes tamaños. Vestía con unos pantalones blancos que dibujaban su estilizada silueta y una chaqueta gris oscuro terminaba por completar su atuendo tan elegante y juvenil. Retiró los lentes oscuros de sus ojos y los acomodó sobre su cabello rubio.

—Familia… llegué a casa.

Oh, Dios. Rosalie Hale había vuelto.

* * *

**¡Llegó, llegó! *Mili corre en círculos***

**De acuerdo, este es el momento tan esperado de este fic. Este es el comienzo del fin por así decirlo. Calculo que quedan aproximadamente 4 capítulos para terminar la historia. Y sí, ahora quedará la grande. xD**

**¿Escucharon la canción de Boyce Avenue? Quería que Edward cantara algo lindo y especial, y pensé: ¿por qué no le doy también una voz? Así que por eso decidí que sería la de Alejandro de Boyce Avenue, es ideal. *-***

**Bueno, me costó mucho escribir este capítulo. Sentía que no acababa nunca. Incluso quería publicar antes para avisarles que me entrevistarían en la Radio Spilled Coffee, pero no alcancé. De todas formas pueden encontrar la entrevista en el blog de Spilled Coffee, por si quieren escucharla. Muchas gracias a las que lo hicieron. ;)**

**¡Y otra cosa antes de despedirme! Hace muy poco una amiga mía me invitó a ser beta de una de sus historias y yo acepté con mucho gusto. La historia es genial, muy bien escrita y llena de emociones. Al terminar de leerla no sabrás si abrazarla por lo lindo que fue escrita o simplemente matarla por hacerte llorar jajajaa. El fic se llama "Remember" y la autora es Kote Cullen Swan. En serio, léanla.**

**Ya, creo que es eso por hoy. Muchas gracias por leer. :)**

**¿Reviews?**


	33. Oh no, ha llegado

**La historia es de mi autoría, los personajes no.**

* * *

_No explicaré mucho sobre mi ausencia para no aburrirles, simplemente diré que he vuelto para bien. Quiero terminar esta historia por ustedes y por mí misma, ya que le tengo especial cariño por ser la primera que subí a fanfiction. Así que sin más preámbulos, les dejo este nuevo capítulo para que lean. ;)_

* * *

_._

En el capítulo anterior:

_Un golpe seco me hizo saltar. Estaba demasiado ensimismada en mis pensamientos. Mi corazón saltó de su lugar y casi suelto un grito ante tan inesperado sonido._

_Al parecer no fui la única. Miré al resto y todos estaban sorprendidos, casi tanto como yo._

—_No lo puedo creer… —dijo Jasper, rompiendo el silencio que se había instalado._

_Todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia donde miraba Jasper._

_Y mi aliento quedó atrapado en mi garganta._

_Una hermosa mujer estaba parada bajo el umbral de la puerta principal, rodeada de enormes maletas de diferentes tamaños. Vestía con unos pantalones blancos que dibujaban su estilizada silueta y una chaqueta gris oscuro terminaba por completar su atuendo tan elegante y juvenil. Retiró los lentes oscuros de sus ojos y los acomodó sobre su cabello rubio._

—_Familia… llegué a casa._

_Oh, Dios. Rosalie Hale había vuelto._

.

**32. OH NO, HA LLEGADO**

**Edward POV:**

Rosalie había llegado. Santa mierda, Rose estaba en casa, junto a Bella. Junto a mis padres. _Todos _juntos, mirándonos unos con otros.

Nadie parecía reaccionar ante la llegada de la rubia. Papá y mamá semejaban no poder creérselo, Alice estaba más pálida de lo normal y Jasper, a pesar de ser callado la mayor parte del tiempo, parecía que no iba a hablar aunque le estuviesen ofreciendo oro en lingotes. Y Bella… Bella estaba sonrosada y retorcía sus dedos de forma compulsiva.

Tenía que hacer algo rápido, pero… ¿qué hacía?

—¡Rosalie! Querida… qué sorpresa que hayas llegado a casa —mamá rompió el silencio y se acercó a ella para darle un abrazo—, podrías habernos avisado y te habríamos esperado para cenar.

—Quería que fuera una sorpresa para todos —sonrió enigmática.

Yo estaba que saltaba sobre las paredes.

—Cariño —Esme rio y rodó los ojos—, saluda a Rose, por todos los cielos.

Miré de reojo a Bella y le supliqué con la mirada que por favor me perdonara por tamaño lío que había formado. La bomba tenía que explotar en algún momento, pero los días anteriores habían sido tan perfectos que intencionalmente lo había ignorado. Siempre esperé que tendría más tiempo o quizás alguna advertencia de parte de Rose.

Aparentemente no tenía intención de ayudarme.

Crucé la habitación y sentía que todos los ojos estaban puestos sobre mí. Santo cielo, si más de la mitad de las personas que estaban mirando sabían que todo esto era sólo teatro.

—Bienvenida, Rose —me agaché para besarle la mejilla, pero grande fue mi sorpresa cuando ella saltó y se colgó a mi cuello, plantando un sonoro beso en mis labios.

_¿Qué demonios?_

—¡Edward! No te imaginas lo _mucho, mucho, mucho_ que te extrañé en este tiempo —ella sonrió y acarició mi nariz con la suya—. No sabes cuánto te quiero, panquecito de mi corazón.

Decir que estaba anonadado, era poco.

¿Qué pretendía Rosalie Hale con todo esto?

No entendía nada de nada. No podía hacer nada, de todas formas. Estaba demasiado _shockeado_ como para decir algo, mucho menos tratar de moverme para alejarla de mi espacio vital.

Rosalie nunca fue de las chicas cariñosas, ni de gestos ni de palabras. Además, en nuestra cuasi-relación jamás necesitamos hablarnos como bebés para decirnos algo remotamente lindo, ni siquiera cuando éramos novios de verdad.

Es por eso que no me calzaba la actitud que había adoptado.

Ella me abrazó más fuerte y reprimí un quejido de dolor.

_Ouch_, tiene demasiada fuerza para ser chica.

—¿Qué haces? —susurré en su oído, tratando de obtener alguna respuesta.

—Yo también te quiero, Edward —dijo en voz alta, alejándose un poco y sonriendo con todos sus dientes—. Muchísimo, cariñito azucarado —besó mi nariz y parpadeó varias veces, complacida de sí misma.

Oh, oh. Ahora mismo estaba en serios aprietos con Bella. No quería ni siquiera mirarla.

—Rose, ¿por qué no dejas tus cosas en una habitación? —Alice saltó en mi ayuda y yo sutilmente me alejé de los brazos de mi supuesta novia.

—¡Claro! ¿Edward, corazón —me tomó una mano y sonrió con dulzura—, me llevas las maletas?

—Uhm…

—Vale. Ahora volvemos, familia. Necesitamos un poco de tiempo a solas.

Ella rió de su propia broma privada y me empujó a que la acompañase. Como no se me ocurrió nada mejor qué hacer, la seguí como autómata y recé a todos los santos a que Bella hubiese tenido un lapsus mental y no recordara nada de lo sucedido de los últimos cinco minutos.

Luego de cerrar la puerta de la habitación me giré para encarar a mi pesadilla hecha rubia.

—¿A qué demonios estás jugando? —gruñí frustrado—. ¡Me besaste!

Rose rodó los ojos y se sentó despreocupadamente en el borde de la cama.

—Relájate, Edward. Pareces anciano —miró sus uñas manicuradas y cruzó sus piernas—. Fue sólo un beso, nada más. No es como si hubiese abusado de ti.

—Rosalie… —tomé aire y traté con todas mis fuerzas de tranquilizar esas emociones asesinas que de pronto habían brotado dentro de mí— Bella está abajo. Bella, mi novia. ¿Qué crees que está pensando justo ahora, después que te comportaste como lo hiciste? ¡Y yo no podía hacer nada! Estaban papá y mamá, y sabes muy bien que me pusiste en un callejón sin salida.

—Oh —ella me miró con los ojos muy abiertos y parpadeó repetidas veces—, ¿era ella tu novia? No tenía idea, Edward. Yo…

—Maldita sea, Rose. No me vengas con eso. Sabes muy bien que te conozco demasiado como para caer en tus mentiras. Sé perfectamente cuando mientes.

—Pues, bien —dijo enfurruñada, cruzándose de brazos—. Estoy molesta, Edward. Muy molesta. Y si me conoces tanto como dices hacerlo, no me cabrearas ni un segundo más.

—¿Molesta por qué? —grité como poseso, agarrándome muy fuerte el cabello. Estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios—. No eres tú quien está metido en tamaño lío. Mi madre y mi padre están abajo con mi novia, que por cierto no saben que es mi novia, y ella me vio subir a mi habitación con mi supuesta novia, la que aparentemente le importa un calcetín todo lo ocurrido ¿Qué estará pensando Bella ahora mismo—dije para mí—, después de todo esto?

—No es algo que me urja saber —respondió con acidez.

¿En cuantos estados será condenado matar a mi semi novia, ahogándola con mis propias manos?

Podría alegar defensa propia; si no la mato yo, ella lo hará provocándome una embolia.

Tomé aire y traté de calmar mi errática respiración. Mi cabeza latía y me dolía como puta madre.

—¿Qué pretendes, Rosalie Hale? —dije, mientras me tomaba el puente de la nariz con dos de mis dedos.

Ella me devolvió una mirada furiosa. Se levantó de la cama y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro, murmurando cosas sin que yo pudiera realmente escucharlas.

De pronto cesó su paseo y se plantó frente a mí.

—No tienes ningún derecho a exigirme nada, ¿entiendes, Edward? —pinchó mi pecho con su dedo índice, marcando cada palabra—. Eres el peor mejor amigo que existe. Estoy increíblemente furiosa contigo, así que no pretendas que ahora mismo te haga un favor con tu noviecita. Quiero algo de dolor de tu parte, para que aprendas a pensar en alguien más, además de ti y tu crema para peinar.

—¡Yo no me preocupo tanto por mi cabello…! —cerré los ojos y me interrumpí.

_Mal plan, Edward. Toma otro enfoque en esta conversación._

—No entiendo qué quieres que yo haga, Rose. Me equivoqué, lo admito. Pero no puedo retroceder el tiempo y hacerlo mejor.

—No pretendo que lo hagas.

—Así que…

—Te haré sufrir —dijo simplemente, con una gran e iluminada sonrisa.

Por Dios, es la maldad hecha persona.

—No puedes estar hablando en serio. ¿Qué harás? ¿Romperás mi colección de estampillas? ¿Rayarás mi volvo? ¿Me golpearás? Oh señor, por favor no lo hagas. Recuerdo muy bien esa vez en sexto grado, cuando ensucié por error tu bolso favorito y no pude caminar bien en una semana. Tienes una de fuerza _kung fu_ combinada con Chuck Norris que te hace desear nunca haber nacido…

—Cállate, Edward. Nada de eso… aunque no te niego que la última opción suena bastante atractiva —ella levantó una de las comisuras de su boca y yo automáticamente tapé con ambas manos la zona más delicada de mi cuerpo—. Necesitas mi ayuda con todo el asunto con Bella, ¿no es así? —asentí— Y si yo no coopero, esto puede terminar bastante mal, ¿me equivoco? —volví a asentir—. Pues yo te ofrezco mi ayuda… pero me tienes que dar una semana.

Una semana… ¿UNA SEMANA?

—¿Una semana para qué? —dije desesperado.

Siete días para una furiosa Rosalie Hale no era muy buena idea.

—Yo sabré muy bien para qué quiero una semana, Edward. Acá sólo estamos discutiendo que tú me la darás sin chistar, sino… malas cosas pueden ocurrir.

—Pero…

—Nada de peros. Además, sería algo sospechoso que terminaras con tu novia de tantos años justo el día de su gloriosa llegada al país, a la cual no ves hace mucho tiempo y probablemente extrañas. Después de una semana es más lógico; ya no somos los mismos, hemos cambiado, yo me di cuenta que no somos el uno para el otro y estás de acuerdo conmigo. Nos separaremos civilizadamente y seguiremos siendo tan amigos como siempre. ¿No suena ideal? Pues tendrás eso después de la semana que me corresponde.

—No me parece muy buena idea. Te conozco demasiado bien, Rose. Tu perversa mente no ve más allá de la venganza en este preciso momento…

—Tú provocaste esto, Edward —levantó su mentón con orgullo antes de girar sobre sus talones y dirigirse a la puerta. La abrió y cuando iba saliendo, dijo—: ya sabes, una semana. Si dices o haces algo que la arruine, yo me encargaré de arruinártela a ti. Y sabes muy bien que no te conviene para nada.

Y con esas últimas palabras, me dejó solo en mi habitación, confundido y frustrado a morir.

Presentía que algo muy malo iba a ocurrir en los próximos días y yo no iba a ser capaz de detener tamaña explosión.

Suspiré cansado.

Que ocurra lo que tenga que ocurrir. Sólo esperaba que no fuese demasiado horrible como ya lo estaba imaginando.

.

.

**Bella POV:**

Cuantas veces había repasado esto en mi cabeza. Cuantas noches había deseado que Rose llegase al país para poder solucionar todo el problema entre ella y Edward, y así poder salir al fin con mi novio sin miedo a que me viesen como una especie de amante sacada de telenovela.

Ahora que la primera parte de mi plan se había cumplido, no me sentía precisamente realizada.

Tenía una especie de incomodidad en el centro de mi pecho, como si algo malo iba a ocurrir. Nunca había sido de aquellas mujeres que se dejasen llevar por el supuesto sexto sentido femenino, pero ahora algo muy dentro de mí me decía que las cosas no se darían con tanta facilidad como las había imaginado.

Y vaya, que Rosalie Hale pareciera modelo sacada de revista Vogue, no ayudaba a calmar mi inquietud.

—Todo saldrá bien, Bella —dijo Alice en mi oído, mientras sacábamos los platos de la mesa—. No sé muy bien a qué juega Rose, pero no es así como se comportan habitualmente. Ellos _no_ son novios en realidad —recalcó—, y me encargaré en hablar con ella para solucionar todo, ya lo verás. Sólo tranquilízate.

_Si, bueno, es complicado ver a tu novio besar a una hermosa rubia frente a tus narices._

Ahora no sabía muy bien qué iba a pasar realmente.

¿Edward aparecería por esa escalera y gritaría a los cuatro vientos que él y Rose no eran pareja?

Nah, demasiado dramático, incluso para él.

¿Tal vez esperaría a mañana para dejar caer la información?

Quizás para no hacerlo tan sorpresivo, dejar pasar unas pocas horas antes de hablar con sus padres.

O quizás…

Bueno, Rosalie se veía bastante feliz de volver a ver a Edward. No se veía como la mejor amiga que sólo finge. Y ese beso, esas muestras de cariño…

Maldita sea, yo no soy la celosa en la relación, pero ahora mismo tenía urticaria con sólo pensar en él y ella arriba en su habitación, los dos solos, con la posibilidad de hacer cualquier cosa en esas cuatro paredes.

Agité mi cabeza y deseché todo eso.

—¡Rosalie! —me giré de inmediato cuando Esme llamó la atención de todos—. Ven cariño, te daré algo de comer. ¿Queda de la cena, cierto Bella?

Mi mirada vagó entre Esme y Rose sin poder decir nada al comienzo. La última me miró con la ceja alzada y con una postura propia de la realeza, con el mentón levantado y los brazos cruzados. Me sentí increíblemente insignificante frente a su atento escrutinio.

—Uhm, si. Por supuesto —dije entrecortadamente.

—No te molestes, Esme —dijo, ignorándome monumentalmente—. Ya comí en el avión y estoy algo cansada. Creo que me iré a dormir, si no te molesta.

Vaya, era un cambio con real contraste. Del cielo a la tierra. Mientras a mi me miraba como un insecto al cual debe eliminar, a Esme le dirigía la más dulce de las sonrisas.

Bien, no es que esperaba un saludo con globos y confeti, pero algo de cordialidad no habría sido del todo malo.

—Claro, cielo. Debes de estar cansadísima después del vuelo. ¿Quieres que te lleve un vaso de leche tibia a tu habitación?

—Muchas gracias, Esme. Sí, por favor.

—De acuerdo —la mamá de Edward le dio un suave abrazo y, mientras le miraba, le peinó el cabello como si fuese una hija más—, ve y date un baño caliente, ya verás que te relajará. Yo subiré después.

Ahora si que la incomodidad había adquirido otro nivel incluso más alto que el anterior.

Era como una intrusa viendo una escena familiar íntima. Rose era parte de esta familia, parte de la familia de mi novio. A pesar que Edward me lo había advertido, darse cuenta en carne propia era completamente diferente.

Si debía admitirlo, un poco doloroso.

Apenas Rose desapareció otra vez por las escaleras, Alice le siguió sus pasos.

Traté de no pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido por unos minutos cuando estaba limpiando los platos y dejándolos en el lavavajillas. Las manchas que quedaron en el mesón de la cocina se habían convertido en un blanco perfecto para mantenerme distraída. No importó cuantas veces Esme me instó a abandonar mi tarea, quería algo de desconexión, aunque fuese sólo un momento.

Edward aún no aparecía y me tenía algo angustiada. No estaba enojada con él, lo entendía hasta cierto punto, pero no saber de él después de verlo besar a otra chica me hacía sentir algo necesitada. No podía mentir que mi corazón protestó un poco al ver esa escena.

Volví a sentir un pequeño dolor en mi pecho.

—Hey —dijo Edward a mi espalda.

Me tragué el nudo que se me había atascado en la garganta antes de girarme hacia él.

—Hey —respondí, nerviosa, mirando hacia otro lado.

—Oh, Bella, lo siento tanto —de pronto me encontré envuelta entre sus brazos y su aroma que tanto amaba se me colaba entre mis fosas nasales. Instintivamente me relajé y enterré mi nariz en su pecho—. No tenía cómo saberlo… Rose está cabreada… mi madre ahí y yo... ¡me sorprendió! Y después me dice todas esas cosas… ¡una semana!...

Me reí suavemente y le empujé un poco para mirarlo a los ojos.

—Oraciones completas, por favor. No entiendo nada.

—Claro —tomó mi mano y me instó a caminar tras él—, acompáñame.

—¿Y tus padres…?

—No te preocupes, están todos en el segundo piso. Nosotros iremos a la terraza a conversar un poco, ¿de acuerdo?

Asentí y le seguí sin protestar.

Nos sentamos en una banca que estaba al lado de un manzano. Subí la cremallera de mi chaqueta; el clima de California era mucho más cálido que Forks, pero no dejaba de tener una noche bastante helada.

Edward se encargó de contarme lo que Rose le había dicho a él. Me pidió perdón más veces de las que podía soportar y casi le meto mi zapato en la boca de la desesperación.

A pesar de todo, me tranquilizó. Me alegraba saber que se preocupaba lo suficiente como para verse así de desesperado por mi absolución.

Casi lo beso ahí mismo, sin preocuparme del público que podíamos tener.

—Hay una cosa que no comprendo —dije después de un rato—, ¿por qué Rose quiere una semana exacta? ¿No podían ser unos cuantos días para aclarar todo?

—Yo tampoco lo comprendo, Bella —Edward mordió su labio inferior, concentrado, aparentemente sin darse cuenta que jugueteaba con un mechón de mi cabello—. Rosalie siempre ha sido un tanto, uhm… vengativa. No sé qué puede estar planeando en este período de tiempo, pero te puedo asegurar que no será tan inocente que digamos. Aunque creo que todos sus esfuerzos se dirigirán a mí, así que no tienes de qué preocuparte.

Sí, claro, y ahora yo estaré relajada.

—Lo siento, Edward, pero no puedo simplemente estar tranquila con todo esto. Si Rose planea declarar tu boca como centro de intercambio de salivas, creo que mi espíritu comprensivo se irá tan rápido como pronuncies "bofetada".

Está bien, si estaba algo enojada con todo el asunto. ¿Podría alguien culparme?

—Te juro, Bella —tomó mis manos y me instó a mirarlo a los ojos—. No volverá a suceder. Lo juro.

—De acuerdo. Ya lo juraste.

—Lo hice.

—Me enojaré si rompes tu palabra.

—Lo comprendo.

—Bien.

Edward sonrió e hizo que se formaran unas adorables arrugas a cada lado de sus ojos. Sin poder evitarlo, un montón de mariposas revolotearon dentro de mi estómago. Enrojecí en el proceso.

Gah, espero que no sepa el efecto que tiene en mí.

—Bien, ¿vamos adentro? Hace un poco de frío —murmuré, mirando hacia la entrada.

—Podemos hacer ciertas cosas para capear el frío…

—Sí, como abrigarse —me levanté de un salto y me crucé de brazos—. Vamos.

—Me refería a _otras_ cosas…

—Edward. En primer lugar, no tendré sexo con tus padres bajo el mismo techo —él hizo un puchero y mi autocontrol flaqueó bastante—. Y, uhm, en segundo lugar… besaste a otra mujer hace menos de una hora. Ya te enseñará a no hacerlo nuevamente.

—Bella… —dijo mi nombre como un quejido lastimero.

—Buenas noches.

Quizás el castigo me había dolido más a mí que a él. Ahora más que nunca necesitaba sentir a Edward cerca y asegurarme que todavía sentía lo mismo hacia mí, después de que esa despampanante rubia llegase a su casa y lo besara como lo hizo. Pero me convencí a mí misma que era lo mejor. Necesitaba tener la mente despejada para pensar de forma adecuada, analizar todo lo que había pasado y lo que pasaría a continuación.

Una noche de sexo no solucionaría nada… bueno, quizás algunas cosas, pero no todo.

Subí las escaleras y abrí la puerta de una de las habitaciones de invitados que Esme había indicado para mí. Había insistido en que todos nos pasáramos la noche en casa. Era extraño ocupar otra habitación que no fuera la de Edward, y mucho más extraño tener que buscar un pijama para ponerme.

Esperaba que después de una tranquila noche de sueño calmara todas las dudas que estaba teniendo. Y más importante, deseaba que ese mal presentimiento que sentía en el centro de mi pecho no fuese más que simples y absurdas imaginaciones.

.

.

Al día siguiente el olor de _hot cakes_ me despertó con un rugido de mi estómago. Miré hacia la mesita de noche y vi que era apenas las ocho de la mañana.

Me senté en la cama y arrugué el entrecejo, tratando de despertar del todo. Había tenido una horrible noche de pesadillas. Una de ellas particularmente atemorizante era sobre una colonia de hormigas, en donde la reina, rubia y gigante, trataba de comer uno de mis pies.

Contuve un estremecimiento.

Después de darme una ducha rápida, vestirme y secar un poco mi cabello, baje al primer piso para ir a la cocina. En ella estaba Esme y… ¿Emmet?

—Hola —dije, confundida.

—Hola, dulzura —Emmet agitó sus cejas en forma sugerente al momento que crucé el umbral de la puerta.

—Hola, Em. Como amiga, debo decirte que tu saludo sería más sexy si no tuvieses miel en tu mejilla. ¿Qué haces aquí de todas formas?

Él tomó una cuchara para reflejarse y se limpió el resto de comida que le había indicado con completa normalidad.

—Desayuno.

—Bueno, eso es obvio.

—Buenos días, cielo —dijo Esme al momento de girar y depositar una gran torre de hot cakes. Mi estómago volvió a rugir—. Me tomé la libertar de invitar a su amiguito para desayunar todos juntos. ¡Nada mejor que un gran desayuno en familia!

—¿Y no deberíamos estar desayunando juntos? Esme, no lo malcríes, sino después no acatará nuestras reglas.

El aludido me sacó la lengua y con un movimiento demasiado rápido para darme cuenta, metió un dedo en su plato y lo pasó desde mi frente, nariz, hasta llegar a mi boca. Saboreé la miel junto al atisbo de venganza que bullía en mi sangre.

—¡Niños! Nada de pelea de comida —dijo Esme, anticipándose a ambos—. Y no te preocupes, Bella. Hay suficiente comida para todos y creo que falta bastante tiempo para que todos nos sentemos a la mesa. Además, Emmet aseguró que tendrá apetito para entonces.

—Es cierto —Emmet se encogió de hombros.

—¡Miren! Ya vienen llegando mis niños. Edward, Rose, siéntense mientras hago tostadas.

Me giré para verlos a ambos parados ahí. Ellos me veían y yo volví a tener esa sensación de ser una intrusa. Incluso ambos vestían del mismo color, ella una blusa gris y él un sweater delgado a tono.

—¿Quién es ella? —preguntó Emmet con la boca llena.

—Es la novia de Edward, cariño —respondió Esme distraídamente, de espaldas a nosotros y rompiendo un huevo en el borde del sartén.

Fue como en aquellas películas cuando ves que todo pasa lentamente. Miré a Edward, quien me devolvió la mirada más aterrorizada que había visto jamás. Volví a ver a Emmet, el cual arrugó su entrecejo al mismo tiempo que tragaba lo que tenía en la boca. Ve vi tentada a decir "Nooo…" y lanzarme sobre él o algo así.

—¿La novia de Edward? Ella no…

Hice algo parecido. En menos de un segundo estaba junto a él, tapándole la boca con uno de los hot cakes de Esme.

Emmet me miró en shock.

—¿Qué sucede, familia? —Alice llegó saltando a la cocina, y después de ver la cara de todos, susurró algo a Edward. Éste le respondió y ella prácticamente arrastró del gran cuerpo de Emmet fuera de la habitación—. ¡Ya volvemos! —dijo antes de irse.

Eventualmente nos sentamos todos a desayunar. Fue impresionantemente tenso, todos le lanzaban miradas de odio hacia otra persona. La única ajena a esto parecía ser Esme, porque incluso Carlisle, de vez en cuando, miraba de un lado a otro por sobre su taza de café.

Después que Alice hablara con Emmet, éste había adquirido una actitud siniestra. Miraba a Edward como si quisiese sacarle la cabeza a un mordisco y el aludido no hacía nada para mejorar la situación cuando le devolvía el gesto con el mismo odio. Poco faltaba para que se gruñeran como perros salvajes.

Alice y Rosalie no parecían buenas amigas de todas formas. Al parecer la conversación de la noche anterior no hizo más que provocar silencios incómodos entre ambas. Rose miraba con altanería y Alice con una especie de compasión.

Jasper y yo no sabíamos qué hacer. Le pregunté en algún momento si deberíamos hacer algo, pero me respondió que nada que hiciera podría solucionar la falta de armonía que había en la mesa. Más fácil habría sido conseguir la paz mundial.

—Ese ejemplo fue muy "miss universo" —susurré a su lado.

—Lo siento, anoche vi el final de temporada de _America's Next Top Model_ —respondió apenado, con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

La única que habló en los veinte minutos más largos que había vivido en un desayuno, fue Esme. Nos informó a todos —especialmente a Emmet y a mí, que no estábamos al tanto—, que era una tradición familiar ir al parque después de estas festividades. Todos los años acudían al parque cercano a su casa, comían un picnic bajo los árboles y muchas veces jugaban a la pelota. Esta vez, Esme creyó que era buena idea incluirnos a Emmet, Jacob, los chicos y a mí. Dijo que se había dado cuenta lo mucho que sus hijos nos querían, y por ende ella misma nos quería como hijos suyos.

Dios, esto cada vez era más y más retorcido.

Así que Alice y yo ayudamos a Esme, a pesar de sus negativas, a preparar la comida que llevaríamos al parque. Nos informó que ya había llamado a Jacob y Leah, y ambos llegarían esta misma tarde a la ciudad, y acordaron encontrarse con nosotros allá.

De acuerdo a indicaciones de Esme, nos cambiamos de ropa a un atuendo más deportivo y luego nos dividimos en parejas para irnos en auto. Obviamente todos se fueron con su _real pareja_, excepto Edward y yo, dadas las circunstancias. En el camino, Emmet no me puso buena cara, e incluso me habló de lo extraña de la situación y de lo mucho que quería golpear a Edward por estar "jugando conmigo".

—Em, te lo agradezco, en serio lo hago, pero Edward no está jugando conmigo.

—Pensé que era un buen tipo —murmuraba enfurruñado y sus nudillos estaban blancos por la presión que ejercía sobre el volante del auto—. Por eso las mujeres creen que todos somos iguales, por basuras como él.

De nada sirvió que le dijera que ya lo sabía, que estaba al tanto de todo y que suponía que esto iba a explotar en algún momento. Emmet era muy correcto en el tema de tratar a una mujer, y creo que siendo su amiga me convertía en el blanco perfecto para actuar como el hermano mayor sobreprotector. Me agradaba que se preocupara lo suficiente como para tratar de intervenir, pero me tenía algo intranquila pensar que Em era mucho más grande que Edward, y en cualquier momento podría hacer papilla de Edward si perdía los estribos.

No muy pronto, llegamos a nuestro destino.

Desempacamos todas las cosas que habíamos traído para pasar la tarde. Estaba sorprendida por la cantidad de comida que había preparado la mamá de Edward para una reunión que aparentemente seríamos sólo nosotros y no un batallón de militares hambrientos.

Carlisle al parecer intuyó el rumbo de mis pensamientos, ya que susurró; —A ella le agrada cocinar y a nosotros nos agrada hacerla feliz, comiendo —me guiñó un ojo y siguió buscando cosas en la maleta de su auto.

Cuando nos instalamos finalmente, después de dejar un gran manto rojo encima del césped y ordenar un poco nuestras provisiones, Leah, Embry y Jacob llegaron a nuestro encuentro.

_Oh no, más problemas…_

Afortunadamente no tuve que ser yo la que explicó todo el asunto de Rose/Edward/Bella y mi caótico caso digno de ser contado en el programa de Oprah. Alice se me adelantó y se llevó a los chicos justo antes que los papás de Edward los saludaran e hicieran las presentaciones.

Leah tenía la expresión "te lo dije" dibujada en la cara, Embry simplemente asintió en mi dirección y Jake… oh, ni siquiera fui capaz de mirarlo a los ojos por más de cinco segundos.

Al parecer Emmet tenía un nuevo integrante de su club recientemente formado "Los Odiawards".

Lo admito, cada vez que entraba en pánico, se me daba por pensar ridiculeces. Eso y una horrible picazón detrás de mis orejas.

—¿Qué tal un partido de fútbol? —preguntó a Emmet a nadie en particular.

—¡Buena idea! —dijo Carlisle—. ¿Cómo nos separamos?

—Hagamos dos capitanes de equipo y cada uno va pidiendo jugadores. Que sean Edward y yo —declaró solemne, mientras todos asentían conformes. Luego agregó rápidamente—: ¡Yo pido a Bella!

Muchos pares de ojos cayeron sobre mí. Escuché a Rose bufar. Enrojecí un poco.

—¡No! Espera… ¿por qué? —las palabras de Edward fueron apresuradas.

—Porque yo la pedí primero, Edward. Además sé por conocimiento de causa que nuestra pequeña Bella tiene poderosos músculos para patear la pelota muy lejos —dijo con una sonrisa cómplice.

Y fue así como recordé que hace meses atrás Emmet me había tratado de subir el ánimo, instándome a jugar a la pelota con él. Había sido divertido al comienzo, pero terminar en Urgencias con un pie dolorido no se puede catalogar como final feliz.

—Tu turno de escoger, corazoncito —dijo Rose con tono sugerente, amarrándose el cabello en una coleta descuidada. Algunos mechones cayeron sobre su cara y yo me pregunté por qué las rubias siempre se veían bien, a pesar de parecer que ni siquiera lo intentaban.

—Bien —Edward suspiró—, pido a Rose.

Al final los equipos quedaron de esta manera; Emmet y yo junto a Jake, Embry y Alice. En el equipo de Edward y Rose estaban Leah, Carlisle y Jasper. Esme acordó ser el árbitro.

No creía que fuese una buena idea dividirnos y atacarnos unos a otros, dados los ánimos. Emmet y Jacob secreteaban demasiado para mi paz mental, y no me tranquilizaban en lo más mínimo cuando tronaban los dedos y miraban fijamente a mi novio. Rosalie, con sus minúsculos pantalones cortos, meneaba su culo mientras hacía estiramientos, y cada vez que podía rozaba a Edward "accidentalmente", guiñándole un ojo y sonriendo con sus asquerosamente blancos dientes.

—Bien, esto es lo que haremos —declaró Emmet, mirándonos a cada uno de nosotros. Estábamos en círculo, a un lado de la cancha y reunidos antes de comenzar el juego, organizando nuestra primera jugada—. No conozco las aptitudes de cada uno, así que en este primer tiempo tendremos que probar qué tal nos va. Sin embargo, sé que Bella tiene una pierna derecha muy buena para lanzamientos largos, así que usaremos eso como primer ataque. Distraeremos al equipo contrario, haciéndoles creer que queremos avanzar algunas yardas, pero en realidad retrocederemos la pelota y haremos que Bella anote un tanto, ¿de acuerdo?

—¡Yo tengo una pregunta! —dijo Alice, levantando la mano enérgicamente. Emmet le dio la palabra— ¿Puedo ir al baño antes? Tomé mucha limonada.

Él rodó los ojos.

—Bien, apresúrate.

Después de los diez minutos que tuvimos que esperar a Alice, nos pusimos en posición para comenzar a jugar. Esme se ubicó en el centro de la cancha y llamó a ambos capitanes para lanzar una moneda, de esa forma se decidiría quién comenzaría el juego. Emmet pidió cara y ganó. Edward se retiró murmurando enfurruñado, claramente frustrado por perder incluso antes de comenzar.

Nos alineamos para comenzar. Utilizamos el campo abierto de un lado del parque como cancha de nuestro improvisado partido de fútbol americano, marcando los sitios importantes con prendas de vestir. Jacob estaba bastante entusiasmado. Embry corría por todos lados. Leah estiró sus músculos y sonrió, ansiosa por algo de competencia.

Honestamente, no me sentía muy a gusto. Bien, papá me había enseñado todo lo que debería saber del deporte, y de hecho no era mala en ello, pero eso no significara que me gustara estar constantemente con el temor de ser masacrada por alguien al estar persiguiendo una pelota.

Amarré mi cabello y suspiré.

—¿Listos todos? —dijo Esme, quien tenía un silbato en sus manos.

¿Dónde guardaba tantas cosas esa mujer?

Edward asintió y se veía un tanto aburrido. Emmet también lo hizo, torciendo su cuello de lado a lado y haciendo marcar todos los músculos de sus brazos.

Un fuerte pitido se escuchó por entre los árboles del parque y el partido se inició.

Jacob fue el que comenzó la táctica que Emmet nos había indicado. Arrojó el balón por entre sus piernas y llegó a las manos de Alice, quien ágilmente se la lanzó a Embry, el cual estaba a unos cinco metros de distancia de mí. Fue por eso que no esperé la colisión que hizo caerme sobre mi trasero sin una pizca de elegancia.

—¡Ups! —unos ojos azules me miraban con frialdad desde lo alto— Perdón, no te vi.

—¡Tiempo! —dijo Esme.

El golpe no fue del todo malo. Me dolía un poco, pero más me molestaba la actitud de la rubia.

—¡Eso merece penalti!

—¡Leah, es de nuestro equipo! —dijo Jasper, aparentemente tratando de apaciguar los ánimos.

—Sólo tropecé —dijo Rosalie con tono aburrido—, no es mi culpa que ella haya caído.

Edward hizo amago de ayudarme a levantar, pero Jake le empujó con el hombro y me paró en ambos pies sin problema. Le susurré un torpe "gracias" y me palmeé el trasero para limpiarme los restos de tierra.

—¿Estás bien, cariño? —dijo Esme. Asentí, y cuando ella estuvo segura, añadió—: Bien, continuemos. La pelota la tiene el equipo de Emmet.

—¿En serio estás bien? —susurró Edward, cuando nos íbamos a nuestras posiciones.

—Lo estoy, Edward. Sólo fue una pequeña caída sin importancia.

—¡A sus puestos, muchachos! —gruñó Emmet, dando indicaciones como coronel de guerra a sus reclutas.

Alice rodó los ojos, pero hizo lo que él dijo.

Era evidente que no había sido un golpe inocente, a pesar que yo había tratado de demostrar que lo era. Por la forma que me miraba Rosalie, podía intuir que no sería la última vez que tropezara con otra piedra y cayera accidentalmente sobre mí. Esa chica me miraba de forma extraña, casi asesina. No podía escuchar las indicaciones que me daba Emmet, pues esa chica insistía en lanzarme dagas por los ojos.

¿Qué demonios se supone que haría ahora? ¿Esperar que me pisoteara otra vez?

Decidí adoptar una estrategia diferente. Si ella insistía en marcar mi posición con golpes, yo trataría de evitarlo a como diera lugar.

El partido continúo, tan pacífico como leones hambrientos. Rose no se había acercado a mí nuevamente, pero los chicos parecían haberse tomado el juego demasiado en serio. Corrían, gritaban, se marcaban y _tackleaban _como si fuese el último partido de sus vidas. Una jugada, particularmente dolorosa, fue cuando Jake y Emmet se lanzaron sobre Edward, porque supuestamente avanzaba a gran velocidad a nuestro terreno.

—¡Ya, párense ya! —gritó Alice— Ya sonó el silbato, orangutanes. Hagan el favor de dejar respirar a mi hermano. No quiero ser hija única.

Los aludidos no parecían muy culpables. Se levantaron y chocaron sus palmas con claro signo de victoria.

Me mordí el labio y traté con muchas fuerzas de no lanzarme hacia Edward para ver si estaba herido.

Rose al parecer olvidó su papel de novia, ya que aprovechó ese momento para ir a buscar un poco de agua y refrescar su garganta.

—¿Cuánto más queda? —murmuré preocupada, al ver que la ceja izquierda de Edward tenía un corte y brotaba una pequeña gota de sangre.

—Lo suficiente como para moler a tu noviecito a golpes, al parecer —dijo Leah de forma ácida, quien estaba a mi lado y veíamos a Edward levantarse con dificultad, agarrándose un costado de su vientre—. Escuché a Emmet y Jake cuando fui a ver a Embry. Quieren ver hasta cuanto puede soportar antes de lanzarse a una pelea. Ellos desean que llegue ese momento, porque así lo podrían golpear sin impedimentos.

—Como si no lo estuviesen golpeando lo suficiente —mordí la cara interna de mi mejilla. Debía hacer algo.

En este juego al parecer los más perjudicados éramos Edward y yo. No podíamos dejar de mirar a nuestra espalda para protegernos de un posible ataque personal, y a la vez no podíamos salirnos del juego porque, o Esme sospecharía de algo, o sería una especie de derrota al amor propio. Así que seguimos sufriendo por un buen tanto.

A pesar de que Emmet y Jake eran una especie de máquinas aniquiladoras, no lográbamos anotar tanto como para hacer una diferencia significativa. Incluso, en el equipo contrario, Carlisle lograba llegar muchas veces a nuestro terreno, y por lo mismo perdíamos por unos cuantos puntos.

—¡Bien hecho, amor! —gritó Esme, alegremente, al ver a su esposo lograr llegar otra vez a su meta.

—¡No es justo, mamá! —gritó Alice— ¡Eres el árbitro, debes ser imparcial!

—Oh, claro. Por supuesto —Esme trató de adoptar una expresión seria, pero todo eso se esfumó cuando Carlisle pasó por su lado y palmeó su trasero, para después guiñarle un ojo.

Sonreí, divertida. Los padres de Edward eran adorables.

Mi sonrisa se desvaneció cuando amplié mi mirada y me topé con el azul glaciar de los ojos de Rose. Al mismo tiempo que me miraba, caminó hacia Edward y lo abrazó por detrás, besando su nuca repetidas veces, pasando sus manos por su pecho y tocándolo en una lenta caricia sensual.

Mi estómago dio un vuelco y los músculos de mis piernas se agarrotaron.

Ella sabía que me molestaba y por lo mismo lo estaba haciendo.

Era una perra.

Había tratado de ser sensata y soportar con madurez el berrinche de la rubia, pero mi enojo había adquirido niveles insospechados.

Quería ser yo la que besara a Edward en el cuello. Quería ser yo la que ayudara a Edward a levantarse y buscar algún tipo de herida después de ser golpeado. Quería ser yo la que le llevara una botella de agua helada a su novio y recibir el beso de agradecimiento después de haberlo hecho, y definitivamente quería ser yo la novia reconocida por su familia y no esa rubia engreída con aires de superioridad, quien pedía a gritos un puñetazo en su perfecta nariz respingada.

Vi todo rojo. Ahora si quería aprovechar la excusa del partido para demostrarle a Rosalie que conmigo no podía jugar.

—Emmet, quiero intentar otra vez la táctica que mencionaste al comienzo del partido —dije con seguridad.

—¿En serio? —sus ojos se iluminaron al escuchar mi petición. Si no lo conociese mejor, podría jurar que me miraba con deseo— Oh, esto será genial. Si anotas ahora, Bella, ganaremos el partido. Debemos hacerlo. Sí, eso funcionará. Quedan pocos minutos. Habremos ganado. Así será.

Cielos, Emmet tenía un serio problema de competitividad.

Nos alineamos una vez más. Esme indicó que comenzásemos y al otro lado, Edward le pasaba el balón a Jasper. Emmet bloqueó el pase que iba dirigido a Carlisle, y rápidamente dio un pase largo que llegó directo a mis manos. El impacto me dolió un poco, ya que tuve que detenerlo con mi pecho, pero la adrenalina que corría por mis venas opacó todo intento de detenerme a inspeccionar los daños.

Vi a Rosalie correr hacia mí. Claro, yo era su marca. En vez de correr hacia adelante, hice exactamente lo contrario; fui retrocediendo sin dejar de mirar de frente a la rubia, mientras mis compañeros de equipo bloqueaban a los demás para dejar libre mi camino.

En ese momento la rubia me miraba con ojos asesinos. Estaba segura que ella pensaba que era el momento perfecto para lanzarse contra mí. No había momento más ideal que este. Así que cuando vi que sus pies se impulsaron del suelo, hice lo que papá me había enseñado hace mucho tiempo atrás y que afortunadamente aun recordaba; me agaché, rodé por el suelo y me levanté con gracilidad, a tiempo que tomaba la pelota frente a mí y le daba una fuerte patada.

Aquel balón ovalado voló por los aires, llegando a parar incluso más allá de los árboles.

Emmet gritó, Jake gritó y ambos me levantaron por los aires.

—¡Ganamos, ganamos! —celebraban mis amigos y yo no pude evitar sonreír ante la victoria.

Un grito muy agudo detuvo la perorata de aquel par.

Todos nos giramos y, aparentemente, después de todo el asunto del triunfo obtenido, había olvidado que lo había hecho precisamente para molestar a Rose. Y vaya que lo había hecho. Al parecer, con la fuerza y velocidad que había corrido hacia mí, no pudo detenerse y terminó cayendo en un pequeño hoyo, que en otro momento habría sido inofensivo, pero dado el clima de los días anteriores y el poco sol que había iluminado, había juntado agua y terminó cubierta de barro hasta la raíz de su rubio cabello.

Ella volvió a gritar.

—Uy, Rose. Tienes un poco de, uhm…

—¡Cállate, Edward! —chilló ella, que al enfatizar sus palabras terminó por caer otra vez al barro.

Quizás lo políticamente correcto habría sido sentirse mal ante el dolor ajeno. Rose estaba en una posición poco favorecedora, embarrada hasta el suspiro y se veía tan horrible como nunca pensé verla, pero simplemente no podía sentir otra cosa más que satisfacción después de aquella pequeña victoria, y no era precisamente por haber ganado el partido de fútbol.

—La Barbie está algo histérica, ¿eh? —dijo Emmet a mi espalda.

—No la culpo —murmuré, tragándome las risas.

—Muy buena jugada, Bella —llegó a mi lado y me guiñó un ojo, sonriendo levemente con una de las comisuras de su boca—. No puedo hacer más que felicitarte. Te tenías merecido el triunfo.

Aparentemente, no había pasado tan desapercibido mi movimiento. Mis cálculos no eran absolutos y gran parte de todo el plan era a base de suposiciones, pero me contentaba saber que todo había resultado mejor de lo que había esperado. Quiero decir, el toque del lodo había sido inesperado, pero también un complemento exquisito.

Rose había dejado de gritar. Jasper y Edward trataban de levantarla del nido de barro en el que estaba sentada, pero les era difícil hacerlo cuando ambos la tomaban de los brazos como si estuviese hecha de fuego abrazador. Ella levantó la vista y me miró fijamente. Yo sonreí levemente y me encogí de hombros.

—Estás consciente que estás metida en un tremendo lío, ¿no es así? —susurró mi amigo.

El odio que desprendía Rosalie Hale hacia mí había adquirido límites insospechados. Cuando trataba de salir con orgullo —si es que se podía, de todas formas—, casi podía ver sus pensamientos correr sin control alrededor de su cabeza. Estaba imposiblemente furiosa.

Edward había dicho que aquella venganza que estaba planeando, no iba a ser dirigida hacia mí, sino que hacia él. Claro está, ahora dudaba de aquella teoría.

—Mi vida es un lío, Em —apunté, resignada, a su pregunta retórica.

Si antes la rubia había pensado en desquitarse conmigo, ahora se había convertido en su lucha personal.

Que lo intentara. De pronto sentía confianza en mí. Y como siempre había dicho mi padre "los mejores emparedados son los que se preparan de comida obtenida con tus propias manos".

Sólo esperaba llegar a comerme el emparedado.

* * *

**Ahora sí, he vuelto. xD**

**Siento mucho, muchísimo, por el tiempo que estuve desaparecida por estos lados. Ni siquiera quiero calcular cuanto tiempo fue, porque al parecer fueron más que un par de meses. D:**

**Como dijo una chica en uno de los rr, mi vida muggle me absorbió por completo y ni tiempo tuve de meterme a FF. Incluso ahora mi mail está repleto de actualizaciones de historias que no he leído. Sin embargo, traté de responder los mensajes y los rr que me mandaron en mi tiempo desaparecida, explicando que la universidad y los exámenes me habían quitado la poca vida que tenía. Ahora sigo en clases, pero ya me queda menos de un mes y me siento lo suficientemente desocupada como para seguir con esta historia. De a poco me pondré al día con fanfiction, pero les aseguro que mi deseo principal es terminar esta historia, así que les digo de inmediato que MPEC tiene prioridad primaria. :B**

**No sé cuando actualice, pero no demoraré tanto como la última vez, lo juro.**

**Nos leemos pronto… ;)**


	34. Tiempos difíciles

**Mas quisiera yo, pero los personajes no son míos. Todo tipo de nombre que leas a continuación es de Stephanie Meyer. Lo que leas que ellos hacen, eso sí salió de mí.**

* * *

**34. TIEMPOS DIFÍCILES**

**Bella POV:**

—Cambia la cara, Bella. Juro que el mal humor se contagia, sólo con verte me dan ganas de destripar a alguien.

Gruñí y metí un poco más de helado de menta en mi boca.

Había sido una semana bastante difícil. La llegada de cierto personaje que preferiría no nombrar había dejado mi vida de cabeza.

Suponía que no sería fácil, pero al menos esperaba un poco de ayuda de Edward para sobrellevar todo.

Sí. Qué equivocada estaba.

Resulta que justo después de terminar nuestro partido de futbol, hace días atrás, Edward me había reñido como si fuese niña de tres años que acababa de romper el jarrón favorito de mamá. Me dijo que había sido una inmadura y que no había medido mis acciones.

—Edward, no maté a nadie. Difícilmente hice un daño.

—No tienes idea lo que acabas de desencadenar, Bella. ¡Dios! Ahora si que estamos jodidos. ¿No podías esperar la semana que había pedido Rose? No era tan difícil.

Después de eso le había quitado la palabra. Si él pensaba que quedarse callada era mi mejor forma de superar el embrollo en el que me tenía metida, silencio le iba a dar.

Me había enojado demasiado que él la defendiese. A ella. ¿Quién había comenzado todo? Rose me veía como chicle pisoteado y yo tenía que quedarme tan tranquila. No decir nada. Sonreír. Jugar a las mejores amigas.

Estaba impresionantemente furiosa y no podía evitarlo. Rosalie Hale sacaba lo peor de mí y mi supuesto novio no hacía nada para evitarlo.

Después de eso tratamos de hablarnos como los adultos que somos. Bien, terminamos peleando otra vez. Le reclamé que prefería mantener la calma con Rose y pelearse conmigo a defenderme como debería haberlo hecho en primer lugar. No creía que estaba pidiendo demasiado y era por eso que evitaba no sucumbir ante sus ojos verdes y declarar la tregua. En serio creía en lo que decía. No daría mi brazo a torcer.

—Vas a quedar verde de tanto comer esa cosa —Leah se sentó a mi lado y me quitó la cuchara. Le miré con odio—. No sé por qué estás tan furiosa. Es exactamente lo que todos esperábamos que pasara, tarde o temprano. La rubia llega. Edward se pone de su lado. Bella es desplazada. Cielos, debería haberlo anotado todo y haber apostado por ello.

—Cállate —me limité a decir, quitándole la cuchara y tomando una buena porción de helado.

_Ouch, cerebro congelado_.

—Bien, no seré una perra contigo, sólo porque también creo que Edward ha sido un idiota. Siempre lo creo, pero es la primera vez que estamos de acuerdo. Hay que celebrarlo o algo así.

Gruñí otra vez. Lo había hecho demasiadas veces este último tiempo.

El timbre sonó una vez, distrayendo a Leah por un momento. Luego, sonó diez veces sucesivas.

—¡Ya voy! —gritó, enojada— ¡Cielos! Odio cuando hacen eso.

—Por eso lo hacen —murmuré con la boca llena.

Jake y Emmet entraron, invadiendo nuestro departamento apenas cruzaron la puerta. El primero se sentó al lado mío y me quitó el control del televisor para hacer zapping de forma compulsiva. Emmet, en cambio, fue directo a nuestra cocina y abrió el congelador de par en par.

—¿Acaso no tienen hogar, par de orangutanes? —Leah levantó los brazos y se dejó caer en uno de los sillones individuales.

—¿_Bo hay bostaza_? —Emmet se asomó en la sala con un trozo de pollo en su mano.

—Traga antes de hablar, cerdo. Cielos, estoy cansada de hacer de madre.

—No entiendo —dijo Jake sin dejar de mirar la pantalla—. ¿Somos cerdos u orangutanes?

Leah sonrió irónicamente, destilando veneno por sus ojos.

—Graciosillo. Ja, ja. Me matas.

—¿Podrían callarse todos? —dije de mal humor— Trato de estar enojada y no puedo hacerlo con ustedes tres berreando de un lado a otro.

—Yo te veo bastante molesta —Jake se encogió de hombros.

Le dediqué mi mejor mirada asesina.

—Vale, vale. Lo pillo —levantó las palmas de sus manos en mi dirección, declarando la paz—. Bella quiere silencio.

Emmet se sentó a mi lado y pasó su mano libre por mi hombro, con la otra seguía comiendo un brazo de pollo.

—¿Problemas en el paraíso, Bella?

—Oh, cállate tú también.

Leah se levantó de su lugar como resorte y se paró frente a mí con los brazos cruzados, pisando insistentemente con su pie derecho.

—Ya estoy harta. Vamos a salir a tomar algo de aire libre y dejarás de lamentarte por ese hombre.

—No me lamento…

—Iremos a dar una vuelta —me cortó— y hablaremos de otras cosas. No lo sé, maquillaje, ropa de moda y chicos guapos. Lo harás y tendrás una gran sonrisa en el proceso.

—Nunca hemos hablado de eso.

—Siempre hay una primera vez para todo —sin esperar mi réplica, tomó de mi mano y me tironeó hasta que estuve sobre mis dos pies—. Volveremos en una hora, saldremos a hacer las compras, ya que _alguien_ —pronunció mucho la última palabra, mirando a Emmet— se comió toda nuestra comida. Traten de no destrozar nuestro departamento —les dijo a los chicos.

—De acuerdo, mami —dijo Jake en un tono infantil—. Trae algo rico.

—Ya te voy a dar algo rico…

—Vamos —rodé los ojos y esta vez fui yo la que arrastré a Leah.

Salimos del edificio. Si hubiese habido sol, estoy segura que habría quemado mis pupilas. Había olvidado la última vez que había salido del departamento…

Ya, lo recordaba. No había salido desde la pelea con Edward.

Me castigué mentalmente por verme tan afectada. No quería convertirme en ermitaña sólo porque una rubia con aires de superioridad y cara de _"huelo-mierda"_ haga sentirme inferior o remotamente mal.

Subí el borde de mi chaqueta para capear el frío.

—Vamos a la tienda de la otra esquina. Caminemos un poco.

_Claro, justo ahora quería caminar. Los dedos de mis pies están azules, pero era mejor tomar un buen trago de aire limpio._

Gah, mi mal humor siempre se manifestaba en sarcasmo. Casi podía ver a una mini-Bella con cuernos rojos apuntándome con su bastón de diablilla.

Nos demoramos menos de cinco minutos en llegar a nuestro destino. Me quejé a cada paso que dimos. Leah estaba por matarme a sangre fría.

—Aguántame, Leah. Yo soporto todo tu mal humor, más te vale que soportes el mío.

Ella balbuceó algo que no logré comprender, pero estaba segura que no me alababa precisamente.

Compramos varios víveres para la casa, entre ellas algo para hacer la cena. Probablemente Emmet y Jake se quedarían para cenar.

En realidad me distraje lo suficiente como para respirar con tranquilidad. Me di cuenta que no era enojo el que sentía por Edward y Rose. Vale, por Rose si era enojo, pero con Edward era más bien pena. Me sentía excluida por él y no podía evitarlo. No quería pensar en sentirme triste, así que usaba un escudo humano y lo alejaba de mí. Así no me haría daño…

Vaya, y pensar que estaba estudiando para medicina. Perfectamente podría estudiar psicología por las teorías fantásticas que estaba formulando.

Leah me sacó de mis cavilaciones psicológicas.

—Mira, Bella. Esa de ahí te está saludando.

Miré en donde ella me estaba indicando. Allá en el pasillo seis estaba Jessica Stanley, una de mis compañeras de carrera y una no muy buena amiga. No sé qué tenía, nunca me dio buena espina. Quizás era esa energía híper exagerada o esa sonrisa falsa cada vez que me decía algo bueno. No lo sé, simplemente no la terminaba de pasar.

A pesar de todo, le sonreí y le devolví el saludo con un torpe movimiento de mano.

—¡Hola, Bella! —dijo efusivamente, cuando llegó a donde estábamos—. ¿Leah, cierto? Nos conocimos en la fiesta de comienzo de año. Soy Jessica, pero me puedes decir Jess.

—Uh, de acuerdo —contestó, no muy convencida.

—¿Cómo estuvieron tus vacaciones, Bella? ¡Las mías fueron geniales! Fui a esquiar a Aspen junto a mi familia. Conocí a tantos chicos guapos que creo que formé una piscina sólo con mi baba —terminó con una risa nasal.

Leah me miró con cara de desconcierto.

—Eso es… genial, Jess. Bien por ti. Yo fui a ver a mi padre a Forks. Estuvo bien.

Más que bien, si íbamos al caso. Esos días en la cabaña de Edward podrían describirse con muchos adjetivos, pero necesitaría horario de adultos y con clasificación para mayores de dieciocho años.

Además, estaba el hecho que no podía decirle a nadie que era la novia de Edward.

Y estos últimos días ese hecho apestaba.

Jessica miró hacia atrás. Se mordió su labio inferior y una pequeña sonrisa asomó por sus labios.

—Estoy de compras con mamá. Quiere dejar las compras listas para hoy en la noche. Tiene un extraño ritual de comprar comida antes de ir a una fiesta —rodó los ojos—. Como sea, ¿tienen planes?

—¿Cómo?

—Mamá organiza un evento para hoy y justo me estaba contando que dos de sus meseros tuvieron un problema de última hora. Está histérica, lo juro. Así que me preguntaba si conocerían a alguien que pudiera trabajar hoy. Sé que es tarde, pero es buen dinero.

—¿Qué tan bueno? —casi podía ver el signo peso plasmado en los ojos de Leah.

—Como cincuenta dólares la hora.

—Me estás jodiendo.

—Uhm, quizás son cincuenta y cinco, no lo sé. Siempre me confundo…

—¡Estaremos allá!

Miré a Leah con pánico.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —susurré en su dirección.

—Es buena pasta, Bella, y es sólo una noche. Creo que podemos trabajar por unas cuentas horas —sonrió con todos su dientes y le guiñó un ojo a Jessica.

Nos miramos, teniendo una de nuestras conversaciones de miradas. Ella me decía "será bueno" y yo "¿estás segura?" levantando la ceja. Después de asegurármelo, terminé por ceder, bajando los hombros.

Jess aplaudió, sonriéndole de vuelta.

—¡Está hecho! –exclamó—. Le diré a mamá que encontré sustitutos. Te mandaré la dirección más tarde, Bella, a tu celular, ¿vale? ¡Nos vemos en la noche!

Y dijo esto, se marchó.

Terminamos de hacer las compras y nos devolvimos a nuestro departamento. Yo aun estaba algo aturdida con todo lo que había pasado en una simple salida para comprar víveres.

—¡Cariño, estoy en casa! —dijo Leah de buen humor.

—¿Trajeron comida? —preguntó Emmet.

—¡Claro! —por primera vez, mi hermana no le regañaba por pedirle que lo alimentase—. Trajimos un montón de cosas para hacer la cena. ¿Pero saben qué? Trajimos algo aun mejor.

—¿Sí? ¿Y qué sería? —dijo Jake viendo televisión.

Me dejé caer a su lado y suspiré.

—Al parecer, un trabajo.

.

.

.

**Edward POV:**

Mi casa era un caos total.

Se escuchaban gritos de Alice dando indicaciones de allá para acá, pisadas en las escaleras, música desde el corredor, mamá llamándonos, papá tratando de mantener el orden con más gritos, Rose entrando y saliendo de mi habitación diciéndome cada vez que lo que trataba de ponerme no era adecuado porque "no combinaríamos" y Jasper cantando _Toxic_ de Britney Spears porque, según él, eso lo calmaba.

Estaba hastiado y eso que la noche aun no comenzaba.

—¡Todavía no estás listo, Edward! —chilló Alice, al mismo tiempo que entró a mi habitación.

—¿Cómo quieres que esté listo, si Rose me quita todo lo que voy a vestir? —contraataqué, con un humor de perros.

—¡Bien! —miró al techo y levantó los brazos— ¡Nada funciona sin que yo lo diga!

Suspiró de forma teatral y me estiró un smoking negro con una corbata de color rojo.

—Póntelo y calla —me amenazó con su dedo índice.

Y sin más, se marchó. Escuché el _toc-toc_ de sus zapatos de tacón hasta que llegó a su habitación. Cuando terminé de vestirme escuché más gritos, pero esta vez de Rose y Alice, el cual concluyó con un_:—¡Porque yo lo digo, Rosalie Hale! ¡Fin de la discusión!_

Podría ser un amor el resto de los días del año, pero cuando había que salir a una noche de etiqueta, Alice era la mismísima encarnación de Satanás.

En pocas horas más teníamos que estar en la cena que premiaría a papá por sus años de servicio y además revelarían su ascenso como jefe del Hospital. Él estaba muy nervioso, mamá no dejaba de llorar por la emoción y Alice simplemente no podía callarse y dejar de dar órdenes. Jasper y Rosalie también estaban invitados y considerados como parte de nuestra familia, porque eran las parejas de los dos hijos de Carlisle Cullen.

Ni siquiera se lo mencioné a Bella, ya estaba bastante enojada sin tener que decirle este pequeño detalle.

No es como si hubiese podido decírselo, de todos modos. La última vez que traté de hablar por teléfono, me gruñó como perro rabioso y la llamada terminó incluso antes de comenzar.

Estaba exhausto de estar peleado con ella. No me gustaba para nada.

—¿Listos todos, familia? —dijo Alice, como quien le dice a su escuadrón— ¡Andando!

Teníamos que llegar al otro lado de la ciudad. El Hospital General de Los Ángeles había invitado a todos sus trabajadores a su importante cena anual. Vale, iban a decir que papá sería el nuevo jefe, pero usualmente era para lucir sus mejores pintas y disfrutar de una champaña desorbitantemente cara. A Alice le gustaba todo este espectáculo, mamá podía juntar más adherentes para sus campañas sociales y papá los soportaba porque era su trabajo hacerlo.

Yo iba porque Alice me obligaba.

—Rose ya viene —dijo Jasper, aun tarareando a Britney Spears. Ahora había seguido con _Ups, I did it Again. _

Debía de estar especialmente estresado.

Y hablando del Rey de Roma, la rubia se asoma.

Rosalie apareció desde las escaleras con aires de realeza, apoyándose del barandal y mirando hacia el frente sin inmutarse. Su vestido rojo dejaba muy poco para la imaginación, aunque debo admitir que al menos cubría todo. Que pareciese adherido a su cuerpo como una segunda piel no era culpa del diseñador, que probablemente debe ser de aquellos que cobran un precio tan largo como el número de mi teléfono.

—Circulen, gente. Tenemos media hora para llegar y mucho tráfico que esquivar. ¡Muévanse!

—Alice está más mandona que otras veces —dijo Rose cuando le abrí la puerta de mi volvo.

—Lo sé. Me da mal presentimiento. La última vez que estuvo así de neurótica, tenía doce años y me había caído del árbol del señor Gordon. Me pusieron siete puntos.

—Lo recuerdo, yo te reté a que subieses a ese árbol. Te dije gallina. Caíste tan fácil.

Le miré de soslayo. La muy maldita se reía.

—Sí, bueno, en ese entonces mi ego era bastante alto.

—¿En ese entonces? —dijo con significado.

—Sí, sabionda. He cambiado, ¿sabes? Tú también, si vamos al caso. Recuerdo cuando hablabas con Alice —reí y adopté un tono agudo y nasal— _¿Por qué soy tan plana, Alice? ¡Espero no tener que usar calcetines como relleno el resto de mi vida!_

—Cállate, idiota —me golpeó el hombro, no muy despacio debo añadir.

—¡Ow! Cuidado Rose, que voy conduciendo. No quiero morir aun.

—Entonces cuida tus palabras, porque yo también conozco algunos secretos tuyos… Mario José de las Mercedes —la miré con horror a tiempo que nos topábamos con un semáforo rojo. No pensé que se acordaba de ese detalle de mi infancia, aunque que un niño vea telenovelas no es algo que sea tan común como para olvidar.

—Bien, bien. Declaro la paz.

Ella se cruzó los brazos y sonrió triunfal.

Algo en mí se contrajo. Añoré aquellos tiempos en que éramos amigos, que nos contábamos todo y no podíamos estar peleados por más de un día. Usualmente yo terminaba por dar mi brazo a torcer, Rose siempre fue tan orgullosa como testaruda.

Extrañaba a mi amiga, no me había dado cuenta hasta ahora. Había hecho mal por esperar tanto tiempo pasar sin hablar con ella. Podría usar la excusa de las clases y los exámenes, pero la verdad era que había cometido una negligencia en nuestra amistad. Tenía todo el derecho de estar enojada conmigo, yo también lo estaba.

Detuve el auto en el estacionamiento del local. Saqué la llave y me quité el cinturón de seguridad, para girarme con comodidad en mi silla y así encarar a Rose.

—Te ves linda —dije con honestidad, y le palmeé la mano que tenía sobre su regazo.

Un corto silencio se instaló entre ambos.

Luego, ella habló.

—Gracias, Edward. Tú también te ves muy guapo.

Y ahí estaba; el perdón y la reconciliación.

Así de simple.

Al parecer, al fin había recuperado a mi amiga.

.

.

—¡Qué gusto de verlos a todos otra vez!

Jessica Stanley nos estaba saludando. Rose la miró como cucaracha, pero la chica no se dio por aludida. A mí tampoco me agradaba del todo —me incomodaban sus abrazos efusivos y sus toqueteos un tanto descarados—, sin embargo, trataba de mantener la cara y una sonrisa cordial.

—Hola, Jessica. ¿Cómo estás?

—Fabuloso —dijo esa palabra, separando la primera sílaba y tocándome el antebrazo en el proceso—, mamá se ha lucido este año, ¿no es así? Los adornos y la música son espectaculares, definitivamente mejores que el año anterior, cuando la señora Mallory se encargó de la fiesta. Ahora si hay clase.

—Se esperaría lo mismo de los invitados —dijo Rose con acidez, mirándola fijamente.

Jessica la observó por unos segundos, para después reír con su desesperante risita nasal.

—Oh, Rosie. Eres tan ocurrente.

—Lo soy, ¿verdad? —sonrió con sarcasmo.

—Uhm, Jessica, nos vemos más tarde, aun tenemos que encontrarnos con mi familia. Después hablamos, ¿vale?

—¡Seguro, Edward!

Caminamos entre la gente con lentitud, saludando a una que otra persona con un asentimiento. No quería detenerme a entablar otra conversación como aquella, ya bastante tenía con las imitaciones de Rose con una voz chillona y nasal.

—¿Bailarías conmigo, Edward? ¿Me traes un vaso de champaña, Edward? ¿Puedo tocar tu cabello, Edward?

—Basta, Rose. Dejó de ser gracioso hace tiempo.

—Oh, Edward, te ves tan adorable cuando te enojas, Edward. ¿Puedes enojarte más, Edward?

Gruñí y rodé los ojos. Rosalie odiaba a Jessica, y por sus propias imitaciones, yo también terminaba por odiarla cada vez que nos encontrábamos con ella.

Al lado de un gran ramo de flores divisé a mi madre y Alice. Empujé la espalda de Rose para que me acompañase.

—Vi que hablaban con Jessica Stanley —dijo Alice apenas nos encontramos con ellas.

Rose sólo hizo un ruidito de desagrado.

—Ay, niñas —musitó mamá—, yo pienso que es una muchacha adorable, muy alegre por lo demás. No sé por qué no les agrada. Parece tenerte mucho aprecio, Edward, querido —sonrió.

Traté de sonreírle de vuelta.

—Uhm, sí. Es agradable.

—Y mira que linda fiesta ha hecho su madre. Me han ofrecido el trabajo de organizar esta cena en varias ocasiones, pero no me da el tiempo entre mis eventos benéficos y esto. Además, creo que hacen un gran trabajo sin mi ayuda —miró a su alrededor y asintió conforme—, no podría haberlo hecho mejor.

—Oh, vamos, mamá. Sabes que podrías mejorarlo —dijo Alice.

Apuesto que ella querría ese trabajo, por eso le insistía a mamá cada año que tomara el trabajo.

Carlisle y Jasper aparecieron con copas en sus manos y se las dieron a las chicas.

Hablamos un rato para pasar el rato. Después de unos minutos, por el micrófono anunciaron que la cena daría inicio y que nos dirigiésemos a nuestras mesas.

El salón era inmenso y mucha gente circulaba a nuestro alrededor, nadie se perdía este evento si trabajaban en el hospital. Papá saludaba de vez en cuando a algunos de los doctores, yo saludé a algunas enfermeras que conocía de Urgencias, sin embargo, era mucha gente para conocerlas todas.

Llegamos a una mesa redonda con adornos blancos y beiges. Todo parecía haber sido sacado de una revista de decoración.

Ayudé a Rose a sentarse. Nuestras sillas estaban mirando ligeramente hacia el escenario, donde tocaba una banda clásica la suave entonación de una canción demasiado antigua como para conocer su nombre.

Después de unos cuantos aperitivos, el hombre que sostenía el micrófono dijo que antes de comenzar a comer, anunciaría al nuevo jefe del Hospital de L.A. Nosotros lo sabíamos, pero eso no fue impedimento para ponernos nerviosos de la misma forma.

—Un fuerte aplauso por favor para Carlisle Cullen, nuevo jefe de medicina del Hospital General de Los Ángeles.

Aplaudimos con ganas, sonriendo tanto que incluso me dolieron las mejillas. Papá estaba feliz, mamá estaba extasiada, no podía ser mejor premio para él después de tanto trabajo, era justo lo que él quería.

—Oh, vamos, ¿me van a dejar salir al escenario sin ningún tipo de guardaespaldas? —nos tocó los hombros a Jasper y a mí—. Vamos, chicos. Los quiero allá arriba, a todos ustedes.

Miré a Jasper y éste se encogió de hombros y se levantó, tomando la mano de Alice para caminar tras de Carlisle.

—Supongo que hay que ir —le dije a Rose. Ella, al igual que su hermano, se encogió de hombros—. Vamos entonces.

Como el caballero que soy —y el novio que supuestamente sigo siendo— le ayudé a ponerse de pie y la tomé de la mano para seguir a las otras dos parejas. El público seguía aplaudiendo cuando todos llegamos al lado de Carlisle. Él estaba con el micrófono en la mano y sonreía abiertamente, Esme aplaudía a su lado, evidentemente emocionada.

—¡Uff! Muchas gracias por confiar en mí para tan importante cargo —comenzó Carlisle—, aunque ahora tengo que pagar muchas cosas por ello, ¿no es así señor Jensen? —miró al dueño del hospital—. Me verán este año lavando el Mercedes del señor Jensen y paseando a su perro, pero les aseguro que es mera casualidad —el público rio y mi padre sonrió también, pasándose la mano por su cabello—. Ya, ya. Pongámonos serios, creo que puedo hacerlo por unos minutos.

Lo miré y un pequeño tic en su ojo derecho mostraba lo nervioso que estaba. No era de hablar mucho en público, pero a simple vista aquello no se evidenciaba, parecía que lo había hecho toda su vida. Yo lo conocía mejor, esto era tan difícil como lo era para cualquiera.

Tomó aire y miró a su alrededor hasta que sus ojos cayeron sobre nosotros. Sonrió con calidez.

—No les alargaré mucho el discurso de agradecimiento, ya preferirán comer algo antes de escuchar a un aburrido doctor —unos pocos gritos de aliento lo hicieron sonreír—. Nada más quiero agradecer con todo corazón la confianza que han depositado en mí, espero estar a la altura de sus expectativas y que pueda hacer el mejor trabajo que sea capaz de hacer. Les prometo dar lo mejor de mí.

Algunos aplaudieron. Miré al público y reconocí algunas caras conocidas; la familia Mallory estaba en un extremo de la sala; en esa mesa estaba Lauren, la hija del doctor Mallory y su nueva esposa, que era casi tan joven como ella. Por otro lado veía todas las enfermeras que trabajaban con papá, muy atentas a lo que él diría. Ellas lo apreciaban mucho y papá siempre decía que un cálido ambiente de trabajo ayudaba mucho a hacer mejor labor con las personas. Esa filosofía le había otorgado mucho cariño entre su personal.

En una de las mesas de primera fila estaba efectivamente el señor Jensen y este le susurraba algo a su mujer, quien asentía y miraba a papá. En la mesa del lado estaba la familia Stanley. El doctor Stanley bebía de su copa de champaña y su bigote se movía como una gran oruga sobre el vaso. Su hija, en cambio, no miraba al escenario.

Eso me extrañó. ¿Jessica Stanley no estaba pendiente del cotilleo actual?

Seguí su mirada con morbosa curiosidad. Estaba saludando a una mesera, tres mesas más allá. ¿Le estaría pidiendo algo?

Entrecerré los ojos, pero las luces del escenario no me dejaban ver bien.

—¿Qué sucede, Edward? —susurró Rose.

La chica tenía el cabello negro sujeto en una coleta y sus movimientos eran un tanto toscos. Si no lo supiera mejor, diría que era la hermana de Bella.

_Bella… ¿qué estará haciendo en este momento?_

—¿Edward?

Miré a Rose, parpadeando con ausencia.

—¿Uh? Nada, nada. Sólo creí haber visto a alguien, es todo.

Ella frunció el entrecejo, pero aparentemente lo dejó pasar.

Papá siguió con su discurso.

—Para terminar, quiero agradecer a quienes me permitieron crecer como médico y como persona. Sin ellos, esto jamás habría sido posible. El trabajo en el ámbito de la salud es duro y no tiene descanso, es por eso que valoro por sobre todas las cosas el apoyo y la paciencia que me ha dado mi familia a través de mis años como doctor —nos miró y nos guiñó un ojo—. Este logro es tan mío como de ustedes chicos, todos ustedes —miró a Jasper y Rose y asintió con su cabeza—, la mejor familia que podría haber podido desear. ¡Salud, Hospital General! Y gracias nuevamente.

La sala estalló en nuevos aplausos y yo seguí a la masa.

—¡El beso! —dijo una voz muy cercana a nosotros.

Miré donde supuse que se originaba y aparentemente había sido Jessica, porque su padre le estaba diciendo algo muy serio, casi regañándola.

Papá, sin embargo, tomó su palabra como ley y agarró a mamá de la cintura. Le dio un suave beso en sus labios y la gente incluso aplaudió aun más.

Miré hacia el lado y Alice se había colgado del cuello de Jasper, plantándole un sonoro beso en los labios. Él negó con la cabeza, aun sonriente.

—Edward, bésame —susurró Rose.

—¿Qué?

—Lo que oíste —ella sonreía y hablaba entre dientes—. Se supone que somos pareja y ni siquiera me has dado un beso en la mejilla. Apresúrate y dame un beso.

Cielos, perfectamente podría ser ventrílocua. Ni se notaba que hablaba.

La imité y me giré hacia ella.

—Bien, pero no te aproveches. Si toco tu lengua juro que vomito.

—Lo mismo digo, idiota. Sólo si eso pasa además te la cortaré y de la daré de comer, ¿escuchaste? —y sonrió aun más, incluso achicando sus ojos y marcando los hoyuelos de sus mejillas.

Me acerqué a ella, tomando un lado de su cara e inclinándome hacia ella. Rose apoyó sus manos en mi pecho y esperó el último movimiento.

Finalmente junté nuestros labios y la besé. Cerré los ojos porque había que hacerlo y conté hasta cinco.

…_cuatro Mississipi, cinco Mississipi._

Eso debía bastar.

Cuando abrí nuevamente los ojos, el vello de mi nuca cosquilleaba. Rose me estaba mirando con sus enormes ojos azules y no pude evitar pensar que no eran marrones y achocolatados como los de Bella. Estaba al tanto que Rose era hermosa, incluso despampanante, pero al besarla sentí lo mismo que habría sentido al besar a mi hermana.

Nada.

Bueno, también un poco de náuseas. Besar a tu hermana tendía a revolver un poco el estómago.

—Edward —dijo Alice a mi lado, un tanto compungida.

Solté suavemente a Rose y me giré hacia ella.

—¿Qué sucede?

Pero ella no me miraba. Estaba con la mirada fija en el horizonte y con las manos en su pecho.

—Oh, Dios —susurró Jasper.

Mi nuca volvió a cosquillear y mi estómago dio un salto triple mortal al darme cuenta lo que ellos miraban.

Bella estaba aquí. En el salón. Entre el público.

_¿Qué hacía acá?_

Oh, que alguien me mate, había visto como besaba a Rose.

La sangre se me heló de golpe.

Estaba usando un traje negro y tenía una bandeja en sus manos, pero su mirada estaba detenida en el frente. No movía un solo músculo. No podía ver la expresión de su cara, estaba demasiado lejos y las luces me encandilaban.

Debía acercarme. Ahora.

Carlisle y Esme comenzaron a bajar las escaleras del escenario. Los seguí e hice lo mismo. Cuando me encontré otra vez en el salón y entre las mesas, miré en donde estaba Bella, pero de un momento a otro se había esfumado.

¿Dónde demonios estaba?

Mi corazón comenzó a latir sin control. Ahora sí que había entrado en pánico y prácticamente corrí donde la había visto por primera vez.

_¿Por qué estabas acá, Bella? ¿Por qué tenías que haber visto eso?_

Me tironeé el cabello y miré frenéticamente en todas direcciones. Vi que a lo lejos había una puerta por donde las meseras entraban y salían. No lo pensé dos veces y me lancé hacia allá.

Varias chicas me miraron con desconcierto mientras tomaban las bandejas que debían llevar al salón.

—¿Vieron a una chica…? —¡Mierda! ¿cómo la describo?— Se llama Bella, pelo castaño, ojos del mismo color, delgada…

—¿La que salió corriendo? —dijo una chica pelirroja—. Debe estar allá al fondo recogiendo sus cosas. O quizás se fue, no lo sé —tomó una bandeja y salió por la puerta que había usado para entrar.

Corrí donde ella me había dicho. Pasé por entre la cocina y choqué con algunas muchachas no muy amables, que me gritaron de todo. Al final llegué a una sala llena de casilleros, pero apenas entré, la puerta que daba al exterior se estaba cerrando.

—¡Bella!

La puerta conectaba a un callejón. Bella se detuvo un segundo cuando me escuchó llamarla, pero negó suavemente y siguió caminando aun más rápido.

—¡No, Bella, espera!

Corrí lo más fuerte que pude. Le agarré el brazo apenas ella había llegado a la salida del callejón y ella se detuvo, aunque no me miraba. Tenía la cabeza inclinada al suelo y agarraba su bolso como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

—Mírame, por favor —le pedí suavemente.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Por favor, Bella. Déjame explicarte…

—¿Qué me vas a explicar, Edward?

Su pregunta salió en un susurro y encontró mi mirada por primera vez. No me lo dijo enojada, sino que fue una especie de tono cansado, casi de aceptación.

No me regañaba, no me pedía explicaciones. Ni siquiera me miraba con reproche.

Palidecí. Esto no era bueno.

Busqué desesperantemente algo que decir. Algún tipo de excusa que pudiese explicar lo que había pasado ahí dentro. Sin embargo, sabía que eso era imposible y me encontraba en un callejón sin salida.

—No es lo que crees. Bueno, no tan así. Fue sólo… sólo…

—¿Sólo un beso? —Bella negó con la cabeza y una sonrisa triste asomó por sus labios—. Dejó de ser sólo un beso hace mucho tiempo.

Se soltó de mi agarre con suavidad. Todo lo que hacía o decía era con completa calma. Estaba siendo más estable de lo que yo podría desear.

Estaba que saltaba por las paredes y ella era la completa definición de entereza.

Siguió hablando, para mi sorpresa, sin alterar el tono de voz ni la expresión de su cara.

—Es más que un beso, Edward —susurró—. Es lo que significa. Es una demostración de amor y aceptación frente a las personas que estimas. Es un "miren, a ella la quiero" y no puedo evitar sentirme desplazada. No soy yo la aceptada y, aparentemente, tampoco la amada.

Mi boca se secó. Mi corazón se contrajo.

—No, Bella, por favor —pedí con una súplica—. No vayas por ahí. Sabes muy bien que es todo un espectáculo para los demás. No significa nada. Rose no significa nada para mí…

—¿Sabes? Me había convencido a mí misma que esto se iba a solucionar. Que cuando ella volviera, todo podría solucionarse. Creí en nosotros, Edward. Creí en que todo lo que debíamos pasar para estar juntos valía la pena, porque nosotros valíamos la pena. Ahora mismo... —suspiró y carraspeó— ahora mismo creo que fui demasiado inocente. Ese es el problema cuando sueñas y esperas demasiado; la caída es demasiado dolorosa. Ahora lo sé, al menos —volvió a sonreír de forma triste y sus ojos brillaron.

_No, no, no. Esto no puede estar pasando…_

—Por favor, Bella. Es el día siete, ¿recuerdas? Rose pidió siete días y luego me iba a ayudar para solucionar todo. Mañana mismo les diré a mis padres, lo solucionaré todo. Podremos estar juntos tal como queríamos desde el comienzo. Nada más dame una oportunidad…

—No lo comprendes, ese no es el punto. Siempre seré la otra, la que vino después de Rose. Ella lo sabe y no ha tenido problemas de restregármelo en mi cara. Tu familia la adora. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Es perfecta para ti. Puede ir a cenas importantes, vestir trajes espectaculares y posar para fotografías de revistas tal como tú lo necesitas. Ella es mucho mejor que yo en muchos aspectos de lo que yo podría soñar llegar a ser —se encogió de hombros, como si nada importara, como si todo fuese demasiado obvio—. Ella es perfecta… yo no lo soy.

—¡No! No —la tomé de los hombros y la zarandeé—. Eres perfecta, Isabella Swan, perfecta para mí. No puedes decir esas barbaridades y esperar a que te escuche tan apacible. No, ¿me escuchas? No.

—Acabas de romperme el corazón, Edward —tomé aire con brusquedad y ella no dio tregua—. No me pidas que te escuche, ahora que apenas puedo mantenerme de pie. Lo había logrado mantener con pegatinas, con promesas, apenas latiendo por ti, pero creo que esta fue la gota que rebasó el vaso. Creo que en el fondo siempre supe que esto iba a pasar, pero me negaba a aceptarlo. Fui ciega y sorda a propósito, así que no te culpo. Yo también tuve la culpa en todo esto.

—No puedes… no puedes insinuar que nosotros… por un beso… no, Bella. No, por favor…

Sentí como los dedos de Bella tocaron suavemente mi mejilla. Cerré los ojos y tomé su mano con la mía, acercándola lo más posible.

_No, Bella. Por favor no me dejes._

_¿Qué haré sin ti? _

—Me duele, Edward. El dolor me abrasa, me quema hasta el fondo. No puedo respirar —su voz tembló. La agarré más fuerte, tratando de traspasarle lo que siento. _Por favor, Bella…—._ Necesito que me sueltes ahora. Déjame ir.

La solté como autómata, pero, al mismo tiempo que lo hice, me di cuenta que no era literalmente a lo que ella se refería.

_Déjame ir…_

—Bella, nos vamos —Leah había llegado en algún momento. Estaba con los brazos cruzados a unos metros de nuestra distancia.

—Te llamaré —le dije despacio, tratando de mirarla a los ojos.

Ella esquivó mi mirada.

—Adiós, Edward.

Vi como se subía al taxi junto a su hermana y no pude hacer nada para evitarlo. Mis músculos entumecieron hasta impedirme todo tipo de movimiento.

Me arrepentí apenas vi su cara ser cubierta por el vidrio de la puerta del vehículo. Maldita sea, lo peor que podría haber hecho era dejarla ir, y es lo mismo que había acabado de hacer.

Pasé mis manos por mi cabello, buscando algo que hacer ahora, pero aparentemente no se podía hacer mucho. ¿Iba a su departamento ahora mismo? ¿Espero a mañana? ¿La llamo ahora? ¿Más tarde? ¿Qué tan tarde? ¿Una hora? ¿Dos? ¿Tres?

Grité de frustración en medio de la fría noche de Los Ángeles.

Ahora sí que había tocado fondo. Bella me odiaba, lo sabía. Pero… no podía soportar su odio. No ella.

Tomé mi volvo y conduje sin rumbo, tratando de encontrar una solución en vano. Ya había terminado de meter mi pie al fondo y no había esperanza para mí de poder sacarlo. Esa mirada, cuando Bella me miró después que besé a Rose… era completa decepción. No había forma de poder rehacer el desastre que yo mismo había creado.

Después de más de dos horas, terminé por volver a casa. Quizás, sólo quizás, Bella quería contactarme y había dejado el celular en mi habitación. Quizás me llamó. Quizás quiere que vaya. Quizás…

_Usted tiene: Cero llamadas perdidas._

Demonios.

Me senté en el borde de mi cama y cubrí mi cara con mis manos.

—Ya era hora que volvieras a casa. Tu mamá estaba preocupada, no sabía por qué te habías ido tan de improviso y no supe qué contestarle.

Levanté mi cabeza, lentamente. Rose aun estaba usando su vestido rojo, pero se había quitado los zapatos y su peinado alto había dejado caer algunos mechones rubios.

Enfurecí. Por mí, por lo que había pasado y con la persona que había entrado en mi habitación.

Lo vi todo rojo.

Era su culpa. Nada habría pasado si ella no se hubiese obsesionado con la idea de una venganza. ¿Qué había logrado con eso? Hacerme daño a mí y a Bella, mientras ella estaba impasible. Ahora mismo, mientras me miraba preocupada, lo único que quería hacer era arrancarle la cabeza.

—Lo has logrado, Rosalie —le dije, mordaz—. Has concluido tu venganza. Bella no me habla y yo estoy miserable, ¿estás feliz?

—Edward, yo…

—Basta. No me hables, no soporto escuchar tu voz en este momento. Todo ha desencadenado después que llegaste a este país. Después que se te ocurrió poner esa cláusula para que me perdonases por ser un mal amigo contigo. ¿Sabes? De hecho me había sentido mal, eres mi mejor amiga y me dolía haberte hecho algo malo. Pensé en tu dolor y me dolió también. Fue por eso que soporté tu condición y te di lo que me estabas pidiendo. Ahora es algo irónico, ¿no es así? El dolor más grande me lo has dado tú a mí, Rose. Has ganado, como siempre.

—En serio lo siento, Edward. No pensé que algo así iba a ocurrir.

Reí irónicamente y negué con la cabeza. Ella se veía tan desvalida en el umbral de mi puerta, como un cervatillo frente a las luces de un automóvil. Aquello sólo hacía sentirme más y más frustrado.

—¿Lo sientes? No me engañas, Rosalie. No a mí. Era lo que siempre quisiste, desde un comienzo. Podía ver cómo mirabas a Bella y lo poco que te agradaba. Me convencí que era algo momentáneo y que cesaría una vez que acostumbrases a ella y dejaras tu venganza atrás. Pero la gran y perfecta Rosalie Hale no hace nada a medias. Si la chica no le agrada, no tiene más remedio que irse.

—¡Yo no lo planeé! —estalló, entrando en grandes zancadas para pararse frente a mí—. ¡No planeé esto! No puedo creer que creas las aberraciones que me estás diciendo. ¡Estaba enojada, sí! Me molestó que me olvidaras una vez que no me tuviste a tu lado y también me molestó que, al llegar a tu casa, me encuentro con un cuadro de familia perfecta, pero sin mí. Había alguien más y todos parecían quererla, ¿qué querías que hiciera, Edward? Me habías encontrado una sustituta para mi ausencia y todos parecían estar bien con ello. Me sentí una intrusa y me dolió…

—¡Ella no es una sustituta! ¡Ella es Bella!

—¡No se vio así! —volvió a gritar, pero esta vez una lágrima rodó por su mejilla— Me dolió todo este tiempo saber que yo extrañaba a mi mejor amigo y él no sentía lo mismo por mí. Te quiero mucho, Edward, ¿escuchas esto? Te quiero y me abandonaste. Me dejaste apenas me subí a ese avión a Europa. ¡Y resulta que me cambiaste en mi ausencia! Ya no soy yo tu confidente, la primera persona que cuentas cuando te pasa algo ni aquella que piensas cuando quieres salir.

—Por supuesto que no. No te amo, Rosalie, no somos novios en realidad.

—¡Sé eso, idiota! Pero antes al menos éramos amigos. Ahora mismo siento un abismo infinito entre ambos y no logro solucionar aquello. Por más que lo intente, más empeora.

—Tú te lo buscaste —le dije con asco. No podía pensar en su felicidad ni en ser cuidadoso. Quería dañarla, tanto como me sentía yo.

—Edward… te extraño, por favor volvamos a ser lo que éramos…

—No, Rose. Jamás volveremos a eso. Jamás había odiado tanto a alguien.

Ella jadeó y su cara se mojó más con lágrimas derramadas. Me mostré impasible, pero por dentro me estaba derrumbando. Sabía que estaba siendo un monstruo sin corazón, lo hacía a consciencia. No había forma de detenerme ahora, todo tipo de emoción estaba entumecido dentro de mí.

—No quiero verte más, esto se acaba hoy mismo. Estoy cansado de ti.

—¿Y todo por una simple chica? ¿Cambias a un revolcón por todos los años que hemos estado juntos?

—No te atrevas a decir eso de Bella —dije entre dientes—. Ella es mejor de lo que tú podrías soñar a ser.

—¿Qué tiene de especial, eh? ¿Por qué tiras todo a la borda por ella? ¿Por qué, Edward?

Apreté los puños y respiré fuertemente por la nariz. Las siguientes tres palabras las dije sin pensar, pero no por eso no eran ciertas. Era la afirmación más verdadera que había dicho en mi vida.

—Porque la amo.

Un estruendo se escuchó muy cerca de nosotros e hizo romper nuestro contacto visual. Giramos nuestra cabeza a la entrada de mi habitación y casi pude sentir como todo el color había abandonado mi cara. Si hubiese pensado en el escenario menos idóneo para confesar mi amor a Bella, jamás habría dado con esto. Ni siquiera mis peores pesadillas se le asemejaban.

En el suelo estaban regados pedazos de loza, platos rotos, galletas y una mancha oscura en la alfombra, que crecía a cada segundo que pasaba. Subí mi mirada, lentamente, atrasando el momento de mirarla a los ojos. Pero ese momento llegó.

Esme nos miraba a ambos con las manos en su boca y las cuencas de sus ojos muy abiertas.

Traté de decir algo, cualquier cosa. Nada parecía correcto de decir. Nada podría solucionar lo que acababa de oír mi madre.

Tragué pesado.

Dicen que todo cae por su propio peso. Tarde o temprano las mentiras encuentran la luz y no queda más que aceptarlo y contar la verdad. Y, aparentemente, había llegado mi hora de confesar todo.

* * *

***Mili se esconde detrás de una bandera blanca***

**Lo sé, fue algo dramático… ¡Peeero! No se vale asesinar a la autora antes de leer el último capítulo. Recuerden que esta es la recta final de este fic y tenía que haber algo de drama. Además esto siempre estuvo planeado, es decir, Edward no puede pretender estar con dos chicas al mismo tiempo y que la "novia escondida" acepte todos los inconvenientes que eso acarrea. Debe ser incómodo para ella :/**

**Bien, no sé si les haga sentir mejor, pero me costó escribir este capítulo. Me dio penita separar a estos dos, ya que en la mayoría de la historia han estado juntos. **

**Ay… ya verán lo que pasa después. Recuerden; sólo quedan dos capítulos más.**

**Mientras tanto, ¿me dicen lo que opinan hasta ahora? :)**


	35. Después de la Tormenta

**Bella y Edward pertenecen a la gran Stephanie Meyer. La historia que viven ambos acá es toda de mi loca y perturbada imaginación.**

* * *

**35. DESPUÉS DE LA TORMENTA**

_"Enseñemos a perdonar; pero enseñemos también a no ofender. Sería más eficiente." ~ _José Ingenieros

.

**Edward POV:**

Mientras que esperaba a que la puerta se abriese, repasé todos los acontecimientos que habían sucedido uno tras otro en los pasados días. Había sido un total y completo desastre de comienzo a fin. Si me preguntaran ahora mismo, no podría rescatar nada bueno del terror que había vivido.

Primero Rose llegaba a casa y me amenazaba. Luego Bella se enojaba conmigo por no defenderla con Rose. Después beso a Rose en aquella fiesta y resultó que Bella nos vio. Y todo concluye en una gran y horrorosa pelea, desde la cual no había sabido nada de ella.

Eso, tal cual como sonaba, era una pesadilla hecha realidad.

¿Qué podría haberlo empeorado todo?

Que mamá haya escuchado una discusión con Rose, y como siempre, las palabras aisladas adoptan un completo y erróneo significado.

A pesar de haber pasado ya cinco días después de aquel incómodo momento, todavía me daban escalofríos cada vez que lo recordaba.

. . .

—_¿Y bien? Estoy esperando._

_Mamá estaba cabreadísima. Por más que intentara controlar su voz, cruzarse de brazos para no moverse demasiado o no gritar a conciencia, sabía que su nivel de estrés estaba en niveles críticos. Sus ojos la delataban. Me miraba como nunca antes lo había hecho antes._

—_Lo sentimos, Esme —susurró Rose con la voz ronca—. No debimos gritar._

_El maquillaje de Rosalie estaba corrido y sus mejillas estaban surcadas por horribles líneas negras. No lo lamenté por ella, merecía sentirse mal. Lo lamentaba por mamá y lo que creería que hubiese pasado. Nunca la había visto así de descolocada. Había quedado atrás la mujer dulce que sonreía a cualquiera que pudiese respirar._

—_No me refería a eso, Rosalie Hale —le regañó con voz gélida—. Quiero saber exactamente qué ha pasado ahí dentro. _

—_Discutimos —dije lo obvio. De alguna forma había que comenzar—. Rose y yo…_

—_Oh, ¿hay un "Rose y yo", entonces? —dijo con sarcasmo. ¿En serio? ¿Mamá usando sarcasmo? Esto debía ser un augurio de fin del mundo—. Porque de lo que he alcanzado a oír, dijiste con mucho ahínco que no querías verla nunca más. Fuiste muy convincente, hijo. Además de concluir tan maravilloso espectáculo con una declaración de amor a la amiga de tu hermana. ¿Me quieres decir por qué te comportaste así de patán? Porque yo no eduqué a un mujeriego._

_Si sus palabras hubiesen sido yunques, no me habrían impactado tanto como lo hicieron._

_Miré a Rose con todo el odio que sentía por ella, que en estos momentos crecía de forma exponencial. Ella sollozó otra vez ante las palabras de Esme y se limpió una mejilla con el dorso de su mano sin mirarme una sola vez._

—_No, Esme. No es lo que piensas —dijo en un hilo de voz._

_Me tenté a golpearme el rostro con la palma de mi mano. ¿En serio, Rose? ¿Era así como querías intervenir en esta conversación?_

—_¿En serio? ¿Y por qué no me iluminan para poder comprenderlo mejor?_

_Era una muy buena idea. Explicar todo de una vez y por todas. Pero, ¿cómo debía comenzar tamaña explicación? Necesitaba días para aclarar todas las dudas. _

_Esme nos miraba, impasible, y yo no podía hacer más que pensar en lo mal que se debe sentir Bella en este preciso momento._

_¡Concéntrate, idiota! Un problema a la vez._

—_Es cierto, mamá. Amo a Bella —repetí mi confesión y decirlo una vez más lo hizo más real._

_Era impresionante como esas palabras brotaban de mi boca y aun no eran escuchadas por la única mujer que debería estar al tanto._

—_Estás en una relación, Edward Anthony Cullen. Con Rosalie, la niña que ha sido tu novia por años y te ha respetado desde entonces. No puedes decir algo así, sin más, y pensar que puedes salir libre de todo esto. No es correcto y definitivamente no estoy para nada contenta con tu actitud ¿Quién eres y qué hiciste con mi hijo? —dijo lo último con dolor._

_Y ahí estaba. Esa daga en mi corazón, enterrándose con malicia. Una y otra vez. A este paso, terminaría desangrado antes de concluir esta horrorosa conversación._

_Vale, me había equivocado con ganas. Esta mentira comenzó como una pequeña omisión y nadie parecía salir dañado con ella. Además, los años pasaron y no hubo necesidad de aclararlo. Me conformé con lo que había y me parecía que se acercaba bastante a la comodidad. _

_Sí, eso era. Fue _cómodo_ para mí. _

_Y fui un egoísta. No pensé en las repercusiones que esto podía llevar._

—_Por favor, Esme. En serio todo esto tiene una explicación —dijo Rose, esta vez más dispuesta a hablar sin llorar—. Pero te pido que me des tiempo de decirlo todo… sin interrupciones._

. . .

Me rasqué el mentón y dejé salir el aire con una exhalación. No me había afeitado y la incipiente barba comenzaba a picar. A decir verdad, no me había preocupado de mí mismo desde aquel fatídico día. ¿Por qué hacerlo? No había razón suficiente. Ni siquiera me preocupaba volver a clases aún, me estaba dando una especie de vacaciones alargadas. De todas formas no iba a morir por perderme unos cuantos días.

Por supuesto que Alice trató de razonar conmigo. Dijo que fue horrible lo que había pasado y que Bella tenía razones suficientes como para estar enojada conmigo, pero debía tratar de recuperarla, o al menos conversar con ella como dos personas civilizadas. Que no debía tomar en serio las cosas que nos dijimos ese día, porque con la pasión del momento las palabras podrían haber brotado sin querer decirlas.

No le creía demasiado. Bella parecía bastante tranquila y segura de lo que dijo. Sus dichos me perseguían y no era agradable escuchar aquello a cada momento.

¿Qué podía decir, de todas formas? Ella tenía razón; había sido un completo idiota. Ni siquiera merecía su perdón, por mucho que lo deseara.

—_Creí en nosotros, Edward. Creí en que todo lo que debíamos pasar para estar juntos valía la pena, porque nosotros valíamos la pena. Ahora mismo… ahora mismo creo que fui demasiado inocente. _

Ella me lo dijo, Bella me dijo a la cara que su paciencia había llegado a un fin. No podía culparla, ya bastante la había hecho sufrir con todo lo que tuvo que pasar para estar conmigo.

Fui un egoísta. Sólo pensé en tenerlo todo. Y tenerla a ella, a pesar del lío de mi vida.

Como deseaba tener una máquina del tiempo y volver a atrás. Solucionar esto cuando tuve tiempo.

Pero no.

Como siempre dijo mamá_; "las acciones tienen consecuencias"._

. . .

—_No sabes lo decepcionada que estoy de ti en este preciso momento, Edward —negó con la cabeza y tragó con fuerza, probablemente para evitar llorar. Me sentí como mierda—. Creí haberte inculcado que la verdad venía por sobre todas las cosas. También pensé que teníamos la confianza suficiente como para contarnos las cosas sin recurrir a las mentiras. En especial algo tan importante como tu vida, hijo. ¿Cómo puedes tenerme tan poca estima para hacerme algo así?_

—_Lo siento, mamá —susurré._

—_Lamentablemente ahora una disculpa no es suficiente —se lamentó, juntando las manos en su regazo. Estaba sentada frente a Rose y a mí y su pie movía de forma insistente, revelando el nerviosismo que mantenía—. Me has decepcionado. Jamás me había sentido así._

—_Por favor, Esme. No es sólo culpa de Edward. Yo le dije que tenía que esperar para decir todo. También tengo la culpa._

—_Por mucho que te quiera como una hija, Rosalie, Edward me conoce desde que nació. Él tenía el deber moral para contarme todo, no tratarme como una extraña y omitir tan importante detalle de su vida. También lo lamento por ti, querida, pero creo que este no era tu deber._

_Y tenía tanta razón. Por eso me sentía cada vez peor. Debí hacerme frente a Rosalie cuando pude. Debí decirle toda la verdad a mamá y papá apenas me di cuenta que Bella me gustaba. Jamás debí dejar pasar tanto tiempo. _

—_¿Sabes qué es lo peor, Edward? —dijo mamá con pena— Si me hubieses dicho antes, no habrías tenido que ocultar tu amor por esa muchacha. Quizás me habría sorprendido y lamentado que tu relación con Rosalie hubiese acabado, pero a fin de cuentas te habría entendido. Eres mi hijo y quiero lo mejor para ti. Y si Isabella era tu felicidad, no podía hacer más que ser feliz por ti —miré sus ojos surcados de lágrimas y no pude evitar querer llorar. Mi garganta ardió y mis ojos picaron—. Ahora quiero estar sola, necesito pensar un momento. Por favor, retírense._

. . .

No había hablado con mamá desde ese día. Creí que después de decir todo terminaría por aceptarlo y superarlo, como pensé que lo hacía con todo. Al parecer había sido un golpe duro que aun no había cicatrizado.

Cada vez que me la topaba en los pasillos o en la cocina, ella no me miraba ni me hablaba. Yo tampoco insistía. No sabría que decir, de todas formas.

La comprendía. Yo aun no hablaba con Rosalie y no tenía planeado hacerlo. Entendía a la perfección aquel sentimiento de incompetencia para entablar una comunicación con una persona que no querías ni verle la cara. Debía aceptarlo, tal como Rose debía aceptar que no quería nada con ella.

Escuché atentamente lo que ocurría en la habitación que tenía al frente y decidí que era no había mejor momento para hablar con él. Tenía que hacerlo antes que saliera a trabajar. Toqué la puerta y esperé a que papá la abriese.

—_Pase_ —ordenó, con voz apagada, al otro lado de la madera.

Crucé el umbral y metí las manos a mis bolsillos. De pronto no sabía muy bien qué decir. Estar frente a mi padre para conversar algo tan serio, en su estudio, me hacía sentir como si volviese a tener siete años y él me regañaría por molestar a mi hermana pequeña.

Mordí el interior de mi mejilla y esperé a que él terminara de ver sus papeles.

—Por favor, siéntate —pidió, y terminé por obedecer.

Ojeó por sobre su escritorio algunos contratos y firmó otros más. Lo seguí con la mirada cada uno de sus movimientos con contenida atención. Mi mente, sin embargo, estaba en otro lado.

Después de unos minutos, la mirada de Carlisle se levantó.

—¿Querías hablar conmigo, Edward? —dijo con tranquilidad, como si no supiese qué era lo que quería hablar.

Yo lo sabía mejor; era más que obvia la intención de este encuentro.

—Me imagino que mamá ya te habrá contado todo lo que ha pasado.

Él sonrió de lado y dejó que su cuerpo se apoyara por completo en su sillón. Entrelazó sus dedos sobre su vientre.

—Oh, de eso quieres hablar.

—¿Creías que diría otra cosa?

—No lo sé, Edward. Dímelo tú —musitó, críptico.

Entrecerré los ojos, pero papá seguía mirándome sin ninguna expresión en particular. Sólo mantenía una pequeña sonrisa contenida en sus labios.

—Mentí sobre mi relación con Rosalie —comenté con soltura, como quien habla del clima. Debía sacarme esto de mi sistema lo más rápido posible—. Omití lo que sentía por Bella…

—¿Lo que _sentías_? —interrumpió— ¿Acaso es pasado?

—Uhm, no. No es pasado. Lo que siento por Bella.

—¿Y qué es lo que sientes por esa muchacha?

Me pasé la mano por mi cabello y me rasqué la nuca.

¿Por qué esto se hacía tan complicado de decir frente a mi padre?

Debe ser la mirada intrigante que no se despegaba de mí. Era una especie de curiosidad y entretenimiento. A decir verdad, me estaba exasperando.

—¿Qué importa ahora, papá? —solté, algo nervioso— Bella no me quiere ver ni aunque le pagaran millones de dólares. Al parecer, la cagué hasta el fondo.

Suspiré pesado y agaché la cabeza.

Pero para mi completa sorpresa, Carlisle rió.

¡Rió!

—De acuerdo —dijo entre risas—, puedo entender hacia donde va el problema.

—Papá, lamento si estoy siendo algo irrespetuoso, pero no encuentro la puta gracia a lo que te estoy diciendo ahora mismo —estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia.

—Oh, Edward, lo lamento —se inclinó sobre su escritorio y sonrió un poco—. No quería hacerte sentir mal, sólo que encuentro hilarante la forma en que no comprendes a las mujeres. Quizás es mi culpa. ¿Hace cuanto que no tenemos una conversación de hombre a hombre?

—¿Hemos tenido una de esas?

—Ahora sólo quieres herir mis sentimientos —Carlisle chasqueó la lengua—. Mira, hijo. Sé que en este momento te debes sentir abatido por todo lo que ha pasado, pero debes comprender ahora mismo —me miró con intensidad— que el tiempo que estás perdiendo, hablando conmigo, sería mucho mejor utilizado si lo ocuparas en tratar de solucionar las cosas con aquella niñita.

—Bella, papá.

—Bella —imitó—. Así que, por más que te empeñes en meter en tu agujero de autocompasión, creo fervientemente que esta chica, Isabella, le alegraría más saber qué es lo que piensa de ella este apasionado muchacho.

Negué con la cabeza.

—Bella no quiere saber más de mí, papá. Ella me lo dijo.

—¿Y tú le creíste? Las mujeres son así, Edward. Después de una discusión te pueden decir mil y una vez que te alejes de ellas, pero lo que realmente quieren es que el chico en cuestión vaya de rodillas y les confiesen todo lo que sienten por ellas. Con lujo de detalles. Y con adornos, globos y serpentinas, si es que lo deseas. Un poema o una canción no están de más, tampoco —dijo, tocando su mentón y mirando hacia el techo.

Miré a mi padre y su semblante estaba igual que siempre. Como si nada hubiese pasado. Como si esto lo habláramos todo el tiempo.

—No entiendo nada. ¿Por qué estas tan bien con todo esto? ¿No quieres recriminarme como mamá?

Por primera vez, él se vio afectado. Los laterales de sus ojos adoptaron pequeñas arrugas de preocupación y se enderezó en su silla.

—Tu madre está algo sentida, es cierto. Yo habría preferido que se lo hubieses dicho tú a Esme y no que ella se enterara de la forma que lo hizo. Pero las cosas ya están hechas y sólo queda hacerle frente, ¿no es así? De nada sirve llorar sobre el agua derramada.

—¿Y por qué no estás enfadado? —pregunté como una súplica. Necesitaba que me odiase tanto como lo hacía mamá, Rose y Bella. Todos me odiaban, ¿por qué no podía hacerlo él? Había sido un idiota y quería recriminación.

—Porque ya lo sabía —dijo con tranquilidad—. Siempre lo supe.

El cielo se vino sobre mi cabeza.

¿Qué quería decir con eso? ¿Cómo era posible que él lo hubiese sabido antes?

—¿Cómo sabías? ¿Nos viste? ¿Oíste algo? ¿Alice te dijo? ¿Hablo dormido?

Carlisle dejó salir una carcajada limpia antes mis cavilaciones.

—Nada de eso —me atajó antes que siguiera—. Era tan obvio, Edward. La forma en que la mirabas, en que hablabas y te preocupabas que ella escuchara lo que tú decías. Todo lo que hacías para estar junto a ella, cuando te alejabas demasiado por una u otra razón. Incluso sonreías cuando tu hermana la mencionaba en la mesa. Eras malditamente predecible, querido hijo. Si eso no es amor, creo que he estado equivocado toda mi vida.

—Yo… wow, papá. No sé qué decir.

—Di que estás enamorado. No hay que sentir vergüenza de aquello.

—Lo estoy —admití—. Pero Bella no quiere verme. Y creo que tiene razones muy fuertes.

—Esa muchacha también te ama —aseguró, y estoy seguro que mi corazón volvió a latir como si Bella me estuviese sonriendo—. Cree a este viejo sabio en esto.

¿Podría ser posible lo que me estaba diciendo papá? ¿Sería que no era tan imposible volver a recuperar a Bella, después de todo lo ocurrido?

Esta vez me había excedido, y todas las peleas que antes habíamos tenido se veían insignificantes contra la que se avecinaba a continuación. Era un escenario diferente y muy hostil, pero no perdía nada con intentarlo. De hecho, lo perdía todo si no me esforzaba ahora mismo.

Bella me debía escuchar, debía saber que a pesar de todo lo que la hice pasar, la quería más que cualquier persona en este planeta. Incluso nunca había sentido algo así por alguien más. No podía dejar de pensar en ella, en cómo estaría, cómo se sentiría y qué es lo que estaría haciendo en este momento. Quería asegurarme que estuviese bien, que no sufriera y que tuviese claro todo lo que sentía por ella. Y como dijo papá, con lujo de detalles. Esta vez no me guardaría nada. Le diría todo.

Con una nueva y agradable sensación de esperanza, me levanté como si tuviese resorte en los pies y sonreí.

—¿No estás enojado entonces?

—No te preocupes por mí. Tu madre ya se le pasará, su enojo no durará para siempre. Y en cuanto a un castigo… creo que ya sufriste lo suficiente como para entender que las mentiras y los engaños no llevan a ningún lado —y sonrió—. Ahora, ve a buscar a Isabella, mientras más esperas, más difícil será. Y las mujeres sí que saben hacernos sufrir, ¿no?

Carlisle me guiñó un ojo y no necesité escuchar más.

Debía ir a buscar a Bella. Y debía recuperarla, pasase lo que pasase. Debía escucharme y yo debía hablar con ella. Una real conversación sin gritos ni personas de por medio. Sólo los dos.

Y debía decirle que la amaba. Ya bastantes personas sabían sin que ella lo hubiese escuchado.

Cuanto deseaba poder solucionar esto.

.

.

.

**Bella POV: **

—¿Estás segura que no quieres ir?

Suspiré y dejé el separador de libro en la página que había estado leyendo. Cerré el libro de bioquímica y le dediqué toda mi atención a Leah. Sabía que si no lo hacía, probablemente seguiría molestando hasta el fin de los tiempos.

—Estoy segura, Leah. Quiero estudiar para la prueba de la otra semana y no tengo ganas de salir. Muchas gracias por tu oferta —agregué por último, sin poder evitar sonreír con sarcasmo.

Ella arrugó su entrecejo.

—No te comprendo.

—No soy un sudoku.

—Quiero decir —se cruzó de brazos, sin embargo, endulzó su mirada—, deberías estar enojada. Furiosa. Lanzando platos a la pared o, no lo sé, por último, horriblemente desdichada. Si me lo pides, puedo bajar a comprar helado y vemos películas románticas. Nos podemos reír de sus ridículas tramas y llorar cuando pase algo triste. Quejarnos de los príncipes azules, Bella, y lanzarles comida a la pantalla.

—No necesito hacer todas esas cosas. Estoy bien.

Rodó los ojos.

—Es imposible que estés bien. Nadie está bien después de terminar con su novio, mucho menos de la forma que lo hiciste.

Mi corazón dio un salto extraño. Miré la portada de mi libro para evitar la mirada de mi hermana.

—Sabes que no quiero hablar de eso —murmuré.

Y la razón principal era porque no sabía a ciencia cierta si había terminado con Edward o no. Quiero decir, vale, le dije cosas horribles y me fui sin darle permiso a contestarme, pero de verdad creía que cualquier cosa que pudiese decir, estaría de más. Así que estaba en una especie de limbo; técnicamente no habíamos terminado, porque jamás dijimos las palabras, y por otro lado, no lo había visto de aquella noche, y en serio se sentía como una separación importante.

Tal vez era una cobarde que no podía afrontar la verdad. No me importaba. Prefería no verlo por el momento.

Y también prefería no pensar en ello. No pensar se traducía a no tener dolor, y en serio no quería que doliera de esa forma nunca más.

—Bien —suspiró Leah, al fin dándose por vencida—, saldré con los chicos. Volveré a eso de las tres de la madrugada, ¿de acuerdo?

—No tienes que volver al departamento, Leah —bufé, frustrada—. No estoy inválida, convaleciente ni en mi lecho de muerte. Una noche con tu novio no hará que me corte las venas de mis muñecas, ¿vale? No estoy desquiciada.

Ella achicó los ojos, evaluándome.

—Más te vale —advirtió—, porque si no mueres, te mataré yo misma por hacer algo así.

—Mensaje captado.

El timbre sonó una vez.

—¿Puedes atender? Debe ser Jake que me pasa a buscar. Embry está de turno en el bar.

Leah entró a su habitación para terminar de arreglarse y yo, con toda la pereza del universo, me levanté y fui a abrir la puerta.

Hice pasar a Jake y traté de jugar a la buena anfitriona. A los dos minutos terminé por rendirme. Jake era prácticamente de la casa.

—¿Vas a ir? —preguntó, sorbiendo un trago del refresco que había sacado del congelador.

—No. Tengo que estudiar —respondí, encogiéndome de hombros.

—¿En serio?

¿Por qué nadie podía dejarlo pasar?

—En serio —repetí sus palabras, alargando las vocales.

Bebió otro trago y me miró por sobre la botella.

Otra vez me puse nerviosa y comencé a juguetear con los lápices que tenía sobre la mesa de centro. Agarré mi libro y me dediqué a ojearlo, tratando de concentrarme en las fórmulas que tenía al frente. Ignoré a Jake mientras Leah terminaba de maquillarse.

Les dije adiós a ambos con una torpe despedida. Era evidente que querían decirme algo como "querida pasiva-agresiva, por favor no te mates mientras no estamos". Yo sólo sonreí y les deseé lo mejor.

Apenas se cerró la puerta, pude respirar tranquila.

Mantener la calma se hacía cada vez más difícil.

Se supone que esto tenía que pasar. Creía que esta molestia que venía sintiendo sería de más a menos, que iría sanando.

Bien, me equivoqué. No sería la primera vez.

Era mejor que distrajera mi mente con otras cosas. Me había dado cuenta que ayudaba bastante en estos momentos. Me colocaba los audífonos de música y leía hasta que mis ojos sangraran. Al menos me mantenía ocupada en otras cosas, y tenía la ventaja que al menos aprovechaba mi tiempo en algo productivo.

Me dispuse a continuar con el tema de bioquímica. La asignatura era un asco, y definitivamente no estaba entendiendo nada y eso me frustraba. Al menos tenía el tiempo suficiente como para leer el capítulo diez veces si quería. Y era lo que tenía planeado hacer.

Agarré mi frazada gris para taparme mis pies y puse el libro sobre mis piernas. Unos pocos movimientos incómodos y ya había acomodado además mi cuaderno, mi fiel lápiz de tinta negro y un marcador amarillo para destacar lo más importante. La música de John Mayer comenzó a sonar y di por comenzada otra ronda de estudio intenso.

Lamentablemente, al primer momento en que había alcanzado algo de concentración, algo pasó.

—No… —susurré, estrujándome los ojos con los puños.

Maldita sea, mi marcador amarillo se había acabado.

¿Cómo se supone que debía seguir estudiando sin él?

Podría parecer maniática, incluso algo malcriada, pero no podía concentrarme si algo faltaba.

Bien, el estudio tendría que tomar una pausa mientras salgo a comprar el bendito marcador.

Me abrigué lo mejor que pude y salí del departamento. El viento estaba un poco helado, sin embargo no hacía tanto frío como el invierno de Forks. Acomodé mis manos en los bolsillos delanteros de mis jeans y caminé a paso rápido por la calle. No era demasiado tarde, pero nunca se era demasiado cuidadosa. No quería morir hoy precisamente por ir a comprar un marcador amarillo, eso si que sería asquerosamente trágico.

Después de cruzar la calle y preguntar si vendían lo que necesitaba, estaba arrepintiéndome de haber salido en primer lugar de casa.

—¿Cómo es que no tienen amarillo?

—Lo lamento, señorita —dijo la dependienta—. Tengo rosado, verde y naranja, si usted lo desea…

—No, gracias —musité, malhumorada, y salí otra vez en mi búsqueda.

No era su culpa, y estaba creyendo que tampoco era culpa del marcador amarillo. Quizás era mi propio subconsciente en tratar de salir a flote de mi anestesiada mente. Porque caminando por las calles de Los Ángeles, me di cuenta lo mucho que puede pensar una persona en tan poco tiempo.

¿Por qué Edward no me había llamado?

Ya habían pasado cinco días. No es que deseara tener esa conversación precisamente, pero sería un alivio saber que al menos se preocupa lo suficiente como para pensar en encontrarnos en algún momento.

¿Y si le había quedado claro después de lo que le dije?

Había sido bastante dura. Bien, en ese momento lo sentí todo, no quería castigarlo ni mucho menos. Sólo fue una especie de vómito verbal que no pude detener a consciencia.

Porque la verdad es que si me dolió que besara a Rosalie frente a todas esas personas. Era una cena tan _snob_ que inmediatamente sentí que yo no encajaba ahí. Por algo estaba sirviendo vasos y comida a los demás; yo era una intrusa, y solo podía estar ahí si atendía a los que sí pertenecían.

Y esa sonrisa. Edward le sonreía y el sentimiento era mutuo. ¿Cómo se supone que no debía doler algo así?

Aunque lo haya ignorado lo suficiente, era cierto; Edward Cullen tenía novia y no era yo.

—¿Señorita?

Un chico me miraba con preocupación. Parpadeé con rapidez y traté de recomponer mi expresión.

—¿Sí?

—Acá está lo que pidió.

Miré hacia abajo y efectivamente había dejado el marcador en el mostrador.

Tan ensimismada estaba, que no me había percatado que ya había cumplido el objetivo de esta salida.

Le sonreí a modo de disculpa y le pagué al muchacho con rapidez.

—Gracias —le dije, apenada, guardando mis cosas en los bolsillos.

El frío aire azotó mi cara una vez más y me permití inhalar con fuerzas.

No podía hacer nada si Edward en realidad nunca fue mío completamente. Siempre estuvo ese problema de su familia y nunca logró confesar que yo era su actual novia. Quizás —y era lo que más me dolía— no fui lo suficientemente importante en su vida para enfrentar todo y a todos. Quizás no fui tan importante como él era para mí.

Estas cosas pasan todos los días.

Suspiré por enésima vez y me abracé, como si eso pudiese solucionar el frío que tenía por dentro.

—Está un poco helado, ¿no?

Levanté mi cabeza para ver quién hablaba. Justo frente al edificio de mi departamento, Jake estaba recostado en su automóvil con los brazos cruzados.

—¡Oh! Jake… hola —dije atropelladamente. Giré mi cabeza hacia un lado, sin comprender—. ¿Qué haces acá?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—No tenía ánimos para estar en el bar. Preferí venir a verte, parecías necesitar algo de compañía.

—No creo que sea necesario.

Él sonrió.

—Vale. Entonces digamos que yo necesitaba un poco de compañía y tú eres el alma caritativa.

Sonreí a pesar de lo mal que me sentía. Jake tenía que venir a hacer de caballero de brillante armadura. Le saqué la lengua, insolente, sólo porque odiaba ser la damisela en apuros.

Me apoyé de la misma forma qué él lo estaba haciendo y miré al cielo.

—En serio no tienes que estar acá. Lo sabes, ¿cierto? —le miré de reojo y él asintió despacio—. No me gusta ser el centro de atención y menos por… por algo así —no quise tocar el tema, porque eso significaba que tendría que hablarlo y definitivamente no quería hacerlo.

—Lo sé, Bella. Quiero estar acá, en serio lo hago —murmuró.

—Bien.

No sumimos en un silencio cómodo, sólo acompañándonos sin tener que decir algo en particular. Miré al cielo y sentí nostalgia por estar en Forks y poder ver las estrellas en el cielo. Acá no se veía tan claro como podía hacerlo en el patio de mi casa. Recordaba que fue lo primero que me asombró la primera vez que visité el pueblo.

Sin embargo, esta ciudad me había traído muchas alegrías. Podía estudiar lo que amo, vivía de acuerdo a mi responsabilidad y había conocido personas que creía fehacientemente que los tendría junto a mí para el resto de mi vida.

Bueno, tal vez no todos…

¿Por qué cada nimio pensamiento tenía que llegar a Edward Cullen?

Solté un quejido lastimero.

—Oh, lo siento, Bella. ¿Tienes frío? Quizás deberíamos entrar. No quiero que enfermes…

—Hey, hey, tranquilo —reí—. No tengo frío, aunque, quizás sería mejor entrar para que no entres en hipotermia. No todos soportan un poco de aire helado como yo.

Jake trató de componer una cara de disgusto, juntando sus cejas y mirándome con reproche. Pero tal como comenzó, terminó.

—Tan bromista. Vamos, _súper-Bella._

Me encaminé a la puerta del edificio, no sin reírme de Jake y tarareando la canción de Superman. Él sólo reía y negaba con la cabeza.

Justo cuando abrí la puerta principal, éste me tomó de la muñeca y me detuvo.

—Espera, B. Necesito decirte algo primero.

Lo miré, extrañada y asentí, sin comprender del todo.

—Claro, Jake. ¿Qué sucede?

—Yo… —carraspeó y se rascó la nuca— vaya, no sé por donde comenzar.

—¿Ok? Me estás asustando. ¿Murió alguien?

—Dios, no.

—Entonces no es tan grave —le sonreí y le animé a que siguiera—. Vamos, Jake. ¿Tan malo puede ser hablar conmigo?

Él sonrió con tristeza y sentí como el agarre en mi muñeca se intensificaba. Aun estábamos agarrados. Jake dio un paso más y me miró con intensidad.

—Es algo que debería haber dicho hace mucho. O algo que deberías haberte dado cuenta mucho antes, ¿sabes? Creo que todos se habían percatado, menos tú.

Mi corazón palpitó con rapidez.

¿Era acaso lo que creía que era?

—Por favor, habla con más claridad. Aun no comprendo.

—Aunque no te culpo, Bella —musitó, muy suavemente—. Una vez ya te lo había negado… desafortunadamente —negó y miró al cielo—. Créeme que me arrepiento desde ese mismo día. Quizás todo habría sido distinto.

—¿Qué?

—¿Recuerdas ese día cuando te fui a ver a tu universidad? Y hablamos de… cosas.

Creo que lo recordaba. Achiqué los ojos y pensé con fuerza. Luego, el recuerdo me golpeó.

—¡Lo recordé! —dije con ganas—. Fue el día después que fueras a mi casa y… —oh Dios, después de verme semidesnuda, a mí y a Edward, cuando llegó junto a mi familia y a papá casi le dio un ataque cardiaco al ver a mi novio como Dios lo trajo al mundo.

Mis mejillas se tiñeron.

—Uhm, sí —murmuró, incómodo—. ¿Pero recuerdas qué hablamos?

—Sí, seguro. Me contaste que nuestros papás se conocían y comenzaste a hacer las averiguaciones pertinentes. Me compraste un café —recordé y lo miré con orgullo por tener buena memoria. Él sólo me miraba con intensidad—. Ehm y… oh, hablamos de nuestra amistad. Eso sería.

—Exacto.

Esperé que siguiera, pero no lo hizo.

¿Qué se supone que debo entender con todo eso?

—En serio, Jake. Deja los silencios de suspenso para otro momento, porque sigo sin comprender qué se supone que debo…

—¿Aún no lo entiendes, Bella? —exclamó con desesperación. Apoyó su mano al lado de mi cabeza y me encerró entre su cuerpo y la pared— No quiero ser más tu amigo.

Jadeé.

—¿Hice algo mal?

—Maldita sea, por supuesto que no. Todo lo contrario. No quiero ser tu amigo, Bella, porque quiero ser algo más. Te mentí cuando dije que quería tu amistad, o quizás me mentí a mí mismo cuando dije esa atrocidad. No puedo verte con ojos de amigo, cuando lo único que puedo pensar es en besarte.

Si no estuviese segura, podría apostar que mi barbilla tocó el asfalto.

¿Por qué Jake me estaba diciendo esto?

—Te juro que intenté olvidarme de ti, de la idea que nosotros fuésemos más… íntimos —mis mejillas se enrojecieron y él aprovechó el momento para acariciarlas. Fue un toque tan amoroso que ni siquiera tuve el valor de decirle nada, mi garganta tenía un nudo triple—, pero no pude. Cada vez que me hablabas, que me mirabas con esos ojos, ¡que sonreías! Yo… no pude, Bella, simplemente no pude. Me hechizaste y no tuve más remedio que enamorarme de ti.

Negué con la cabeza.

Esto no estaba pasando.

—Qué estás diciendo, Jake. ¿Es una broma? —mi voz tembló—. Por favor, no digas algo así. No es gracioso.

Una risa amarga brotó de sus labios.

—¿Broma? Por supuesto que ella cree que es una broma —dijo para sí mismo—, he sido un idiota por esperar tanto tiempo.

—Por favor…

—¿Por favor, qué? Dímelo, Bells. Dime lo que pides y yo te lo daré. Cualquier cosa. Lo que sea. Te daría mi vida si me lo pidieras.

—No puedes decir algo así. Somos amigos, Jake. Buenos amigos. Y Edward…

—Edward es un idiota que jamás apreció lo que tenía al lado suyo —gruñó como animal. El aire quedó atrapado en mis pulmones por unos tortuosos segundos. No sabía que decir, ciertamente nada parecía correcto—. Él no es el indicado para ti… ni siquiera se acerca a lo que tu necesitas —una mirada significativa y menos distancia entre ambos. Mi respiración salía en pequeños jadeos y podía oler perfectamente el perfume de Hugo Boss de Jake y la pastilla de menta que había comido recientemente—. Necesitas más, Bella. Mereces más. Lo mereces todo y yo estoy dispuesto a dártelo, cueste lo que cueste.

—Jake…

—Conmigo no tendrías que esconderte, Bells. Yo saldría contigo de la mano y se me hincharía el pecho de orgullo al mostrar quien es mi chica. Podría darte flores frente a tus amigas y besarte cada vez que te fuese a dejar a la sala de tu clase. No necesitarías esconderte nunca más. No te lo mereces. Escógeme, Isabella Swan. Te lo pido… elígeme a mí.

Tenía la boca seca.

Miles de pensamientos se agolpaban en mi cabeza y, a pesar de ello, no podía siquiera decir uno de ellos. ¿Qué podía decir después de aquella confesión? Nada parecía correcto ni remotamente adecuado.

Miré los ojos negros de Jake y no pude evitar evidenciar que todo lo que me decía era cierto. Sus ojos no mentían. Mi amigo no mentía. Sus párpados se movían con gran rapidez y pude asumir que estaba tenso; sabía que Jake parpadeaba mucho cuando algo le alteraba los nervios.

Le miré los labios con detenimiento cuando volvió a hablar. Nunca nadie me había dicho algo así y ciertamente no me fue completamente ajeno.

—Te amo, Bella —susurró—. Elígeme.

El batir de una mariposa cosquilleó la piel de mi vientre y un extraño calor se alojó muy dentro de mí.

Jake lo había dicho. Dijo _esas_ palabras y yo estaba parada frente a él.

Estática.

Muda.

¿Qué se supone que debía hacer ahora?

Mi corazón comenzó a latir más y más rápido al percatarme que la distancia entre ambos se estaba convirtiendo en inexistente. Jake, en un movimiento muy pausado y sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos, comenzó a descender su cuerpo hacia mí. Muy suavemente y como si estuviese tocando porcelana, volvió a tocar mi mejilla, pero esta vez demoró el toque y pasó sus dedos por el cabello detrás de mi oreja derecha. Su palma quedó allí. Su toque era cálido y mi piel cosquilleó.

—No pediré permiso —dijo bajito, muy cerca de mis labios—, ni tampoco pediré perdón para lo que voy a hacer.

Mi conciencia era un caos. Mi cordura, una anarquía total.

Sin embargo, en el fondo de mi cerebro, una pequeña parte de mí sintió que esto era correcto. Tal vez por razones distintas, pero al fin y al cabo, correcto. Quizás fuese el dolor lacerante que tenía en mi pecho y no podía cicatrizar, el sentimiento de venganza por aquellos ojos verdes que siempre me dijeron que todo se solucionaría y no lo hizo, o probablemente era un sentimiento profundo y egoísta que se alejaba en el fondo de mi corazón, que gritaba a los cuatro vientos "hazlo, te mereces ser feliz completamente".

¿Era esta la forma de ser feliz?

No lo sabía, pero estaba a punto de averiguarlo.

.

.

.

**Edward POV:**

Miré el ramo de tulipanes amarillos que había comprado en el camino y de pronto todo pareció sacado de una mala película romántica.

¿Qué esperaba encontrar al volver y pedir perdón?

Tal vez unos gritos, lamentos de Bella y quizás un fuerte portazo en mi cara.

Sí… eso definitivamente habría sido menos doloroso.

Porque, al ver a la chica que amo apoyada en la pared de su edificio con un hombre prácticamente sobre ella, ningún dolor que había sentido en mi vida se comparaba con lo que estaba sintiendo ahora.

—_Me duele, Edward. El dolor me abrasa, me quema hasta el fondo. No puedo respirar…_

¿Qué irónico, no?

Justo lo que le he había hecho sentir a Bella, ahora lo sentía en carne propia.

Y no era agradable.

Respiré hondo y cerré mis ojos brevemente, presionándolos lo más que pude y pidiendo con todas mis fuerzas que todo fuera parte de mi perturbada imaginación.

Luego, abrí los ojos.

Y ahí estaba, la prueba irrefutable de lo que no quería saber; los labios de Bella sobre los de alguien más.

Apestaba.

De tantas maneras.

¿Y qué era lo peor de todo?

Era mi culpa y me lo merecía.

* * *

**¿No se les partió un poquito el corazón? A mí también me pasó u.u**

**¡Lo siento! :c**

**De acuerdo, lo siento por dos razones. La primera es un poco obvia, como que fue un poquitín dramático todo, quizás tanto como el capítulo anterior. Pero como dije, todo estuvo planeado desde el comienzo :/**

**Y la otra razón por la que lo siento… comencé a escribir el otro capítulo y no puedo terminar la historia así. Resulta que un personaje en particular se me reveló y tiene más cosas que decir, así que le daré todo un capítulo —el próximo capítulo— para que se explique, y de ahí viene el capítulo final. Y, obviamente, después estaría el epílogo.**

**Resumiendo; quedan 2 capítulos y el epílogo. **

**Por las molestias que esto puede tener, apuraré la siguiente actualización lo más que pueda, probablemente menos de una semana. Además el epílogo ya lo tengo listo, así al menos no demoraré con él :B**

**Lo siento, en serio lo hago. Es que quiero terminar bien esta historia y no puedo apurar a estos problemáticos jajaja xD**

**Nos leemos pronto. :)**


	36. Trabalenguas

**Stephanie Meyer es la genio que creó tan maravillosos personajes. ¿Yo? Sólo soy una aprovechada y se los robo para hacer esta historia.**

* * *

**36. TRABALENGUAS**

**Bella POV:**

—Me estás jodiendo. ¿Y luego te besó?

Miré hacia todos lados y sentí como el calor trepó por mi cuello y se alojó en mis mejillas.

—Grítalo más fuerte, Emmet. Creo que no te escucharon en todo California.

Cruzamos la entrada de una cafetería del centro de la ciudad y nos sacudimos un poco la lluvia.

Emmet había insistido en acompañarme para pasar un poco de tiempo, juntos, y hablar de lo que nadie parecía querer hacerlo. Él tampoco quería, era obvio. A los hombres no se les da muy bien esto de escuchar y aconsejar. Eran más bien de los que bromeaban y te decían que siguieras adelante, no importando el desastre que tenías adelante.

Yo tampoco tenía intención de hablarlo, ya era incómodo saber que Leah lo sabía porque se lo dije en un momento de debilidad, y al parecer Embry y Quil también lo sabían porque Jake debía de habérselos contado. El único que se mantenía neutral era Emmet, y a pesar de todo, podía percibir que _algo_ había pasado.

No tuvo que insistir demasiado, mi necesidad por desahogarme me hizo cantar como Lady Gaga.

—Espera —dijo taciturno, entornando los ojos—. Quiero saber exactamente qué fue lo que pasó. ¿Acaso él te besó… o se besaron? Es una sutilidad muy, muy importante.

Suspiré y me dejé caer en mi silla. Emmet hizo lo mismo y quedamos uno frente al otro.

—Nos besamos —confesé, algo cortada. Rasqué una pequeña mancha en la mesa de centro para no verlo a los ojos—. Jake estaba diciendo todas esas cosas y yo… me sentía tan mal, Em. Luego me dijo que me ama y yo pensé; ¿qué es lo peor que puede pasar?

—¡Wow! Alto, alto. Demasiada información para mi pequeño cerebro. ¿Acaso me quieres matar? —exclamó con horror—. Necesitamos desglosar esta conversación, porque nunca pensé que sería tan complicada. Joder, yo sólo pensé que habías visto a Cullen a lo lejos y por eso estabas tan deprimida.

Ya quisiera que solo fuese eso. Mi vida definitivamente quería acabar con un final pomposo.

—Así que… Jake te ama, ¿eh? —agitó sus cejas y me miró con picardía. Al ver que no seguía su juego arrugó su entrecejo—. Espera, ¿es bueno o malo?

—No lo sé —me tapé la cara con mis manos.

Y era verdad; no tenía idea de nada. Ni siquiera quería intentar de descifrar todo lo que había pasado. Era tan cansador y doloroso. No quería pasar por eso otra vez.

Pensar apestaba.

—Dios, Bella. En serio estás hecha un desastre.

—Bueno, gracias —musité con sarcasmo.

—No, en serio. Necesitas de mi genial ayuda para poder entender todo.

Enarqué una ceja y me permití usar mi cara de "no me creo ni la primera letra". ¡Vamos! Como si ayudara hablar con alguien de lo que pasó. Las cosas que habían pasado y revivirlas, hablando, no hacía más que torturarme. Pero por alguna razón, me sentía lo suficientemente sádica como para rememorarlo todo.

—¿Y qué pasa con Cullen? —preguntó Emmet sin tapujos.

Enrojecí una vez más y miré hacia otro lado.

—Nada —me escuché decir—, nada pasa.

Él tomó aire y se cruzó de brazos. Se veía enorme y estoy segura que varias chicas del restaurante querían lanzarle sus bragas en este momento.

—Bien, te voy a preguntar algo y quiero que me respondas…

—Oh, Dios. No te vas a confesar tú también, ¿cierto?

—¡Infiernos, no! —exclamó, como si estuviese diciendo una barbaridad. Mi ego disminuyó a niveles negativos— Quiero decir, eres linda, Bells. No me malentiendas. Pero eres dulce y pequeña. ¡Y eres mi amiga! Eso es como incesto —puso cara de asco—, no me agrada pensar en eso, no me hagas pensar en algo así. Eres una gran chica y Cullen se pierde una gran oportunidad por idiota, y es por respeto a ti que no voy a su casa y le saco todos sus lindos dientes blancos de un solo manotazo.

—Pienso lo mismo, Emmet. Quiero decir, lo de ser amigos, no el manotazo.

—Entonces, ¿qué pasó con Jake?

Mordisqueé mi labio inferior antes de hablar. Toda la situación es tan incómoda, no me hacía mucha gracia volver a hablar de ello.

—Después de besarlo… nada pasó. No quiero sonar cursi, pero no hubo mariposas, chispas a nuestro alrededor ni fuegos artificiales. Fue tocar sus labios, nada más. Al parecer él vio mi expresión de desconsuelo, porque sonrió con pena y juntó nuestras frentes, sin decir nada. Luego dijo; "Te advertí que no me disculparía. Sólo quería intentarlo, aunque fuese una vez". Lo intenté, Em, pero al parecer no era mi decisión escogerlo o no, mi corazón ya sabía la respuesta —miré nuevamente a Emmet y él tenía una expresión pensativa—. Lo siento, ¿dije demasiado?

—Para nada, Bells. Tranquila, yo sólo recordé algo y me gustaría compartirlo contigo para que entiendas lo que pasó —asentí y él continuó—. Cuando tenía doce años era un chico bastante grande para mi edad. Con grande quiero decir gordo y fofo, aun tenía mi grasa infantil y no era muy bueno para mi autoestima adolescente —se acarició su mentón y sonrió con añoranza—. No era _tan_ malo. Aun era joven y las chicas seguían siendo un estorbo para poder jugar sin quejas remolonas. Pueden ser bastante molestas con sus falditas rosas y su manicura, a pesar de su corta edad…

—Emmet, prométeme que esta historia tiene un propósito.

—No me apresures que olvido lo que estaba diciendo… ¿Qué estaba diciendo? Ya, las chicas y su molesta manía por hacernos la vida imposible —guiñó un ojo juguetón. Yo le saqué la lengua—. Resulta que ese año llegó al colegio la chica más linda que había visto en mi vida. Era adorable con sus pecas en su nariz y sus mejillas, sus ojos verdes y su boca que parecía estar pidiendo un beso. La amé, Bells. Fue ese flechazo que sientes en tu estómago y el deseo imperativo de escribir su nombre en cada hoja de mis cuadernos. Con lápiz rojo. Y corazones cursis. Lo sé, el amor me pegó fuerte —rió—. El punto es que por primera vez me acerqué a una chica con el deseo de ser algo más.

—Dios, Emmet. No me tienes que contar todo esto.

—¿Qué dije sobre las interrupciones? Bueno, uhm… se llamaba Callie. Y resultó muy amable y simpática. Señor, era la chica perfecta. Me vi tomados de la mano con ella, casados, con hijos y nietos, y apenas habíamos hablado ese día. Ella, a diferencia de las otras chicas, habló conmigo con naturalidad y no se burló de mi peso o del hecho que tenía una seria adicción a los pastelillos de crema.

—Aun lo tienes —interrumpí, juguetona.

Qué puedo decir; cuando el ambiente está cargado de seriedad, tiendo a decir bromas.

—Cómo decía —me miró con severidad—, después de un mes de conversaciones, risas y toques inocentes, le confesé mi amor por ella justo fuera de su casa. Era un día bastante caluroso y la acompañé a pesar que mi hogar era al otro lado de la ciudad. Ella me miró con ojos desorbitados y después de unos agonizantes segundos en silencio, me dijo las peores palabras que se le pueden decir a un necio enamorado —sus ojos vagaban por la cafetería, nublados por el recuerdo—; "pero Emmet, yo te quiero como amigo".

—Lo siento, Em.

—No lo hagas, pasó hace mucho tiempo —se encogió de hombros—. Mi punto es que fue mi culpa, no de ella. No podía obligar a Callie a amarme, sólo porque yo la amaba como desquiciado. Ella siempre fue amable conmigo, sin pedir nada a cambio. Yo cometí el error de comenzar una amistad con intereses ocultos. Es cierto que tampoco lo pude evitar, no puedes mandar al corazón, pero tampoco puedo culpar a la chica en cuestión sólo porque no me corresponde. Son cosas que pasa, así es la vida.

Aquella historia se me hacía demasiado conocida. Jake y yo éramos amigos. Creo que lo seguimos siendo. Me encantaba pasar el tiempo con él, sin ataduras ni problemas de por medio, sólo siendo nosotros mismos. Comencé nuestra amistosa relación con una petición de ser sólo eso; amigos. Él aceptó. ¡Lo hizo! Es por eso que estaba tan confundida, nunca lo vi venir.

También me equivoqué en besarlo. Quizás le di alas a algo que no tenía la intención de emprender vuelo, sólo por buscar algo que extrañaba de otra persona.

_Edward…_

Y la verdad era que quizás esos sentimientos que yo tenía dentro de mí, nunca corroboré que él sintiera lo mismo que yo. Quizás también ese fue otro de mis errores; tal vez Edward nunca me quiso de la misma forma, y nuestra relación tenía dos definiciones distintas para cada uno.

—Vaya… eso es mucho más profundo de lo que esperé al comienzo de esta conversación —murmuré, entre sorprendida y desorbitada por mis cavilaciones internas.

—Lo sé. Soy una caja de sorpresas.

Sonreí.

—Gracias Emmet. No admitiré que ahora ya no estoy confundida, pero ciertamente tu historia clarifica algunas cosas.

—No te martirices por Jake, ese idiota es fuerte y tarde o temprano entenderá lo mismo que yo. Nada más dale tiempo.

—Si —suspiré—. Lo haré.

—¿Y que piensas hacer con Cullen?

—Eso sí no tengo idea. No me molestaría si me dieras un consejo con ello, también —sonreí.

—Creo que eso está fuera de mis conocimientos —revolvió mis cabellos y yo le miré con odio—. Tendrás que ingeniártelas a solas esta vez. Y dime —miró a su alrededor—, ¿por qué vinimos acá?

—Ya te dije, Em. Tengo que encontrarme con alguien.

—Oh… ¿es Edward?

Mi pecho se estrujó.

—No, no es Edward.

—¿Entonces por qué estás tan nerviosa?

Miré la hora en mi celular. Sólo faltaban cinco minutos para la hora acordada.

Emmet tenía razón; estaba muy nerviosa. Ni siquiera sabía bien por qué me había citado, si apenas crucé palabras cuando estuve frente a ella.

—Porque Rosalie Hale me llamó hoy en la mañana y me dijo que necesitaba hablar conmigo acá —solté de golpe.

Mi amigo se quedó de piedra.

—¿Barbie? —dijo, inquieto— ¿La muñeca cubierta de lodo?

—La misma —susurré.

—¿Y por qué demonios vas a hablar con ella? Bella, tenía entendido que se odiaban a muerte.

—Yo no la odio —_solo la detesto a niveles razonables_—. Es que… cuando me habló… no lo sé, Em. Sentí el impulso de hacerle caso y encontrarme con ella. Es una especie de presentimiento.

Él alzó una ceja.

—Permíteme dudar de tus dotes de clarividencia, Madame Swan, pero la última vez que seguiste a tus instintos, terminaste besando al asno de Jacob Black.

Me esmeré en enviarle odio con mis ojos. Emmet rió como sólo él podía hacerlo; de forma escandalosa y agarrándose el estómago.

—Bien, bien —dijo entre risas—. Demasiado pronto para bromas, lo comprendo.

La campanilla que estaba sobre la puerta del restaurante sonó, indicando que un nuevo cliente acababa de entrar. Tal como me lo esperaba, Rose entró con elegancia, sacudió su cabello rubio con un manotazo y miró a su alrededor.

—Ya llegó. Emmet… ¿podrías esperar en la barra? Necesito hablar con ella a solas.

—De acuerdo —se levantó justo cuando Rose entrelazó nuestras miradas. Le hice un pequeño gesto de saludo—. ¿Estarás bien? —preguntó con la voz teñida de preocupación.

—No te preocupes. Nada puede empeorar ahora con una simple conversación.

—Espero que tengas razón.

Rosalie y Emmet cruzaron miradas cuando el último se levantó y le dejaba el lugar a ella. La rubia se quitó la chaqueta de gamuza, moteada con pequeñas gotas de lluvia y la dejó en el respaldo de su silla. Se veía incómoda y ligeramente apenada.

—Buenos días —dijo muy despacito.

¿Dónde había quedado la Rosalie Hale que había conocido hace semanas atrás?

Sus ojos azules me miraban con tanta atención que sentía la compulsión de cavar un hoyo y hundirme en él. Era hermosa. Sus mejillas sonrosadas por el frío, su nariz pequeña, levemente curvada en el puente, y su cabello brillante y rubio le daban un aura de perfecta muñeca de porcelana. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien fuese tan perfecta? Y yo acá, frente a ella, sintiéndome cada vez más pequeña.

La última vez que la vi había sido en esa fatídica noche de fiesta, semanas atrás, en donde ella estaba usando unos zapatos de infarto y un vestido rojo que mataba al sexo masculino sólo con pasar a su lado. Ahora, sin tanto maquillaje y con un estilo de ropa más recadado, seguía siendo imponente ante los demás.

Creo que esto no había sido una buena idea después de todo.

—Muchas gracias por aceptar encontrarte conmigo —dijo suavemente, como si controlara cada una de sus palabras—. Esperaba que me dieras más pelea —sonrió, pero la alegría no le llegó a sus ojos.

—A decir verdad, no sé muy bien qué hago acá —susurré de vuelta.

No sabía qué iba a lograr de todo esto. Obviamente Rose no iba a solucionar la ensalada de pensamientos que tenía en mi cabeza, ni tampoco haría que Edward se preocupara lo suficiente como para llamar. A estas alturas, ya había dado mi relación con él por terminado. Ninguno de los dos llamó, ni tampoco hizo el intento de ver al otro. Para mí era un claro síntoma de final.

No podía decir que me sentía feliz con ello, ni remotamente aliviada. Por muy extraño que pareciese, si esto debía terminar, me hubiese gustado hablar con él para aclararlo todo. Un epílogo en mi vida, por así decirlo.

—Lo siento —dijo de sopetón, y las mejillas de Rose se tiñeron de un furioso rojo escarlata. Era como si acabara de revelar uno de sus más preciados secretos.

—¿Perdón?

—Por favor, no me hagas repetirlo… —suplicó, con una mueca en los labios.

De acuerdo, ¿la dimensión desconocida me acaba de tragar o acabo de escuchar de la boca de Rosalie palabras como "lo siento" y "por favor"?

En algún lugar del planeta está ocurriendo un desastre natural, estoy segura.

—No. No estoy tratando de hacer que lo repitas, sólo que no comprendo por qué me estás diciendo eso…

—Por todos los cielos, Isabella —gruñó—, por todo lo que pasó entre tú y Edward, por supuesto. Fue mi culpa y estoy intentando disculparme.

Si Rose me hubiese abofeteado en ese mismo momento, no habría quedado tan alucinada.

—¿Tu culpa? —dije una octava más alta— Bien, no puedo decir que seas completamente inocente, pero Rose —la miré con asombro—, difícilmente fuiste la única culpable de todo esto. Créeme que todos aportamos en esto. Se podría decir que fue un trabajo en equipo.

¿Ninguna sonrisa?

No era mi día como humorista.

—Maldita sea, Isabella Swan. Estoy tratando, en serio _tratando,_ de hacer algo bueno en mi vida y tú me lo coartas. Sé que fui una perra sin corazón con todo el asunto y tú ahí diciendo todas esas cosas tan comprensivamente hace que me quiera ahorcar con mi bolso de alta costura.

Todo esto estaba siendo tan surrealista. Increíblemente absurdo. Sin embargo, de todas las preguntas que podrían estar pululando por mi cabeza, sólo una se escapó de mis labios.

—¿Edward te mandó a que hablaras conmigo? —traté que mi voz no se escuchara esperanzada, pero mis intentos fueron en vano.

Ella negó con pena.

—Lo siento, no. No he hablado con Edward desde… desde _ese_ día.

—Oh.

—Tuve una pelea bastante fuerte con él —sonrió con melancolía—. Dice unas cosas horribles cuando está enojado, eso te lo puedo asegurar. La mayoría de ellas me las merecía, creo que agradezco el remezón que me dio, porque así pude despertar de mi burbuja de egocentrismo. ¿Sabías que el mundo no gira en torno a mí? —bromeó. Hice una mueca con el costado de mis labios— Y creo que entre todo mi despertar y para comenzar a reivindicarme, lo primero en mi lista era disculparme con los que dañé. Empezando por tú y Edward.

—¿Y qué dijo Edward? —la pregunta brotó de mi boca sin poder detenerlas.

Ella arrugó su nariz, su boca adoptó un gracioso puchero.

—No me habla, Isabella. Ya te lo dije.

—Oh, cierto —enrojecí—. Lo siento.

—Vengo yo a disculparme y terminas disculpándote más que yo. Es injusto —sonrió y me miró de soslayo. También sonreí, porque, a pesar de todo el lío armado, me estaba resultando muy cómodo hablar con ella. Casi natural.

¿Pero qué estaba diciendo? Aquella mujer que estaba frente a mí me hizo la vida imposible desde que dio su primer paso en este país. Algo de rencor tenía que demostrar.

—Aun no lo comprendo del todo, Rosalie —arrugué mi entrecejo y miré hacia la mesa, evitando su intensa mirada azul—. Me odiabas. Me detestabas. Era como la mugre de tus zapatos Jimmy Choo. No entiendo por qué ahora estás tan solidaria con dar amor y pedir redención por todos tus pecados. No soy el Papa.

—_Sé_ eso —farfulló, restándole importancia con un movimiento de su manicurada mano—. Es por eso que quería explicarte todo lo que pasó antes y después de venir al país, para que comprendas todo lo que tuve que pasar. Lo que sentí. Entiendo que no tiene justificaciones suficientes para tratarte tan mal, pero al menos te diré mis razones. Es lo mínimo que mereces.

Después de pedir una taza de café, Rose se enfrascó en su monólogo fácilmente durante quince largos minutos. Ella hablaba y yo escuchaba sin interrumpirla, porque sentía que si la detenía en algún momento, Rose perdería el hilo y se iría sin mis respuestas.

Era un deseo masoquista de mi parte saber todas esas cosas después de haber terminado mi relación con Edward, escuchar de la boca de Rosalie todo lo que se querían, "pero no de _esa_ forma" según ella. Alice una vez me dijo que Rose y Jasper perdieron a sus padres cuando eran muy jóvenes, y ellos eran ya bastante cercanos a los Cullen. Era esperable que Esme se acercara a ellos para cuidarlos mientras crecían. También era esperable que los Hale se encariñaran con ellos, era imposible no hacerlo. Lo que no me esperaba es que Rosalie me revelara que ella sintió celos de mí cuando llegó después de tanto tiempo a la casa de los Cullen.

¡Porque creía que yo la estaba remplazando!

Casi la interrumpo cuando dijo eso. _Casi_. Si no fuera por la mirada gélida que me dio apenas abrí la boca, habría terminado con decirle que todo lo que me estaba diciendo eran barbaridades.

Luego, ella entró en el campo de las emociones, y de pronto me sentí una intrusa al escuchar todas aquellas revelaciones. Rose contó lo mucho que extrañó a sus padres después que murieron y la infinidad de cosas que hizo para llamar la atención. Sacó buenas notas. Era excelente deportista. Participaba en todas las organizaciones posibles en el instituto. ¡Incluso aquellas consideradas sosas y nerds! A pesar de todo, era popular y perfecta. Y así le gustaba, controlar todo. Era seguro y le traía muchos beneficios sentimentales. Esme siempre la alabó por todas aquellas cosas, tal como una mamá lo haría. Se alegró tanto cuando apareció de la mano de Edward y ambos le dijeron que eran novios. Era la guinda para completar su adolescencia perfecta. Todos eran felices con las cosas que hacía, y ella era feliz por ello.

Es por eso que cuando llegó y me vio entre los Cullens, sonriendo y pasándola tan bien, sintió que había perdido a su familia substituta, y todo lo bueno y perfecto de su vida se iba desmoronando como un castillo de naipes.

—Fue dramático y estúpido pensar así, Isabella —dijo con la voz un poco cortada—, pero es exactamente lo que sentí en el momento. Ahí estabas, hablando con Esme y prometiéndole a mi hermano que jugarías a los videojuegos con él. No tienes ni idea cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde que me senté la última vez con Jasper y jugamos un juego, juntos. Él jamás me reclamó nada, debo de admitirlo. Fui dejando a un lado el único pariente vivo que poseo, de la misma forma que Edward me fue dejando de lado a mí. La vida hace eso, Isabella. Terminamos preocupándonos de otras cosas menos importantes, cuando deberíamos valorar lo que realmente importa. Yo lo entendí de la forma dura.

—Siento escuchar eso, Rose —dije muy despacio. Si hablaba muy fuerte, sentía que esta burbuja de sinceridad se iba a reventar de un momento a otro. Miré al fondo de mi taza de café y seguí hablando—; Lamento que te hayas sentido excluida, nunca fue mi intención hacerlo —ella negó frenéticamente con la cabeza, pero le impedí que me interrumpiera—. A pesar de todo, debes entender que todo esto pasó hace muy poco y no puedo decir que acepte todas tus disculpas sólo porque te arrepientes. ¿Estoy enojada? Sí, lo estoy. Pero no solo contigo. También estoy muy enojada con Edward por dejar que todo esto llegase a un punto muerto. Él debería… no sé qué debería haber hecho —dije con cansancio—, sin embargo, debería haber hecho cualquier cosa. No fue por ti la razón de mi enojo. Fueron las acciones que él tomó de acuerdo a los acontecimientos.

Suspiré y me tragué el nudo que tenía en la garganta.

—Sé que estás enojada con él, pero creo que deberías darle tiempo para aclarar su mente. Está igual o peor de lo que tú lo estás.

—Gracias, Rose, pero creo que es innecesario.

Ella me miró con un deje de lamento, mas no siguió insistiendo. Le agradecí el gesto.

Bebimos el resto de café que teníamos, en silencio, como si estuviésemos procesando todo lo que había pasado. No me sentía completamente sanada, ni hablar con todas las dudas que aun tenía sobre todo, pero siento que, si hacía un balance, esta conversación concluía a niveles positivos.

No era mi amiga, apenas estábamos conociéndonos sin mirarnos con odio o amargura. Pero me sentía satisfecha con nuestra conversación civilizada. A decir verdad, sí me había servido bastante. Al menos ahora sabía que no era un odio tan falto de razones las que Rosalie tenía contra mí, yo también tenía mis propias rencillas en su contra.

Y mientras miraba a la rubia que estaba frente a mí, me di cuenta que no era más que otra chica, con inseguridades y su pasado a cuestas. ¿Por qué creía que debía ser perfecta? ¿Sólo porque era hermosa? La verdad es que estaba más dañada de lo que jamás hubiese imaginado, y al verla beber su último sorbo de la taza, pude ver en sus ojos como miraba hacia la barra con añoranza.

—Alice dijo que necesitaba hablar contigo —musitó, distraída—. Te llamará más tarde.

No me fue difícil suponer a quien era que miraba, ya en el partido que tuvimos hace semanas atrás había supuesto que algo pasaba entre ella y Emmet.

—¿Quieres que los presente?

Rosalie parpadeó, confundida, y me miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿A quién? —preguntó, imitando a la perfección una voz con tintes de confusión.

—A Emmet —le seguí el juego. ¿Para qué matar la ilusión que ella no me había engañado?

—No… por qué deberías… quiero decir, ya nos conocemos, Isabella… no hay necesidad…

Sus balbuceos me hicieron sonreír. Así era, Rosalie era tan chica como el resto de las demás mortales, poniéndose nerviosa por un chico que le gusta.

Me sentí animada de pronto. Era la primera vez que podría hacer de cupido y eso me tenía tan entusiasmada como un día tranquilo de Alice… y eso ya era decir demasiado.

—No será ninguna molestia, ya verás que te encantará Emmet.

—Permíteme dudarlo —bufó—. Cuando jugamos en el parque hablamos un poco… —sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rosa vergonzoso. Esto no podía ser cierto; Rosalie Hale sonrojada por un chico. Necesitaba recordar esto por el resto de mi vida— él es lindo, no lo puedo negar —lo dijo como si no tuviese importancia, como si fuese lo más obvio—. Me acerqué para hacer conversación, pero apenas lo saludé, él me llamó… me dijo… ¡Agh! Me llamó Barbie —murmuró, enfurruñada.

—¿Y qué? A mí me llama enana, pequeña, debilucha… Emmet dice muchos apodos. El tuyo no es tan malo.

—Sí, pero también me fijé que te dice sexy, amor, dulzura… Debo admitir que estuve _un poco_ celosa ese día —se mordió su labio inferior—, no estoy orgullosa con mi comportamiento. Casi te disloco un hombro con mi _tacle._

—Yo te hice caer en una poza de lodo. Creo que estamos a mano —reí—. Y por Emmet, no te preocupes, sólo somos amigos. A él solo le gusta jugar a que es un macho irresistible y dice cosas sin pensarlas. _Juro_ que nada pasó ni pasará entre nosotros.

—No tienes que darme explicaciones —dijo, apenada.

—Lo sé. Quiero hacerlas —me levanté de mi silla y le hice gestos a Emmet, sin esperar que Rose dijera algo más. Me sentía espontánea—. ¡Ey, Em! Ven acá un momento.

Por el rabillo de mi ojo pude ver que Rose se peinaba rápidamente y veía su reflejo en la cucharilla de su café, haciendo graciosos gestos con sus labios. Emmet llegó de inmediato, sonriendo y marcando los hoyuelos de sus mejillas. Me interrogó con la mirada antes de saludar a Rose con un asentimiento. Yo sólo me encogí de hombros, tratándole de decir con mis gestos que todo estaba bien.

Rosalie sonrió, visiblemente emocionada, y él, aunque quisiese negarlo, estaba de la misma forma que ella.

Aplaudí a mi celestina interna.

—Emmet, ¿recuerdas a Rosalie Hale?

Él sonrió, esta vez elevando lentamente una de las comisuras de sus labios y con los ojos levemente entrecerrados. Rosalie cruzó sus piernas, tratando de disfrazar su nerviosismo con sensualidad.

Oh, sí. Creo que se llevarán bien.

Y por más extraño que pareciese, ahí estaba yo, presentándole un _novio_ a la _novia _de mi _ex novio_.

¿Acaso eso había sonado como un trabalenguas?

No me extrañaba.

Ahora mismo, mi vida era uno de ellos.

* * *

**Capítulo corto, pero completamente necesario. No apareció Edward esta vez, en el próximo y último capítulo tendrá más protagonismo. ;)**

**¿Qué les pareció el momento en que Emmet cuenta sobre su primer amor? Es tan lindo él, definitivamente de mis personajes favoritos. Tan macho, sexy, pero a la vez tan inocente y lleno de amor :') Y bueno, así son los primeros amores, siempre nos rompen el corazón *música triste* :c**

**Jaja… ¿opiniones? C:**


	37. ¿Sale o no sale el Sol?

**Naah, los personajes no son míos, sino de Stephanie Meyer. Si lo fueran, Bella habría violado a Edward apenas le dio el primer beso (?) xD**

* * *

_._

_Tal como lo hice unos capítulos atrás, les sugiero que cuando salga la canción "Without You" la busquen en youtube como cover de Boyce Avenue. ;)_

_Sin más preámbulos..._

_._

**37. ¿SALE O NO SALE EL SOL?**

**Edward POV:**

Lo que sucedió a continuación de aquel_ incidente _estaba algo borroso. Recuerdo girar y caminar hasta mi auto, encender la ignición y huir de la escena del crimen. No, no me planteé hacerle frente a la situación porque no tenía una excusa factible. ¿Qué le iba a decir a Bella? ¿No te beses con ese idiota, sólo yo puedo besarme con alguien más? Por más que odiara la situación en la que me encontraba, Bella debía odiarme diez veces más por llevarla a hacer_… eso_.

Y nada más que con Jacob _no-pierdo-el-tiempo_ Black.

Sabía que sonaba como despechado, pero no podía dejar de pensar que nunca me agradó ese chico. Demasiado amable con Bella para sólo querer su amistad. Idiota, miserable, aprovechado, labios-sueltos...

Ok, debía serenarme.

De ahí entré en un estado de letargo continuo. Comía porque había que hacerlo, iba a clases para pensar en algo más y cuando llegaba la noche trataba de dormir, en vano. Así que la mayoría de las noches me calzaba mis zapatillas y corría hasta que mis pulmones ardieran por el esfuerzo. Ahora estaba bastante entrenado, mas aquel dolorcillo en el centro de mi pecho no desaparecía.

Cuando me quedaba prendado en momentos vacíos, como comiendo mi desayuno mientras mamá volvía a hablarme cosas triviales, me permitía pensar un poco en Bella. ¿Qué estaría haciendo? ¿Estaría con Black de ahora en adelante? ¿Me extrañaría tanto como yo lo hacía? No lo creía en realidad. Ya bastante daño le había hecho y nadie es tan santacomo para seguir soportando algo así. Quiero decir, ¡me vio besando a mi supuesta novia! Frente a todos. Frente a mi familia. Frente a ella.

Preferí no llamarla para no importunar. Lo había intentado unas cuantas veces antes de ir a su departamento aquel día. Ahora no parecía una buena idea. Mejor dejarle su espacio y así no seguía hostigándola cuando ella claramente no lo quería.

Era obvio que Alice trataría de inmiscuirse y trataría que yo hablara con Bella, por eso fue una gran sorpresa para mí que nunca lo intentó. A veces me dedicaba miradas desoladas, y otras veces simplemente palmeaba mi mano y me dejaba solo. Era reconfortante y abrumador al mismo tiempo.

Estaba jodido con jota mayúscula. Y ni siquiera me molestaba en ocultarlo. En las prácticas del hospital incluso una enfermera se me acercó y me preguntó si estaba bien y había tomado desayuno porque, según ella, estaba demasiado pálido y demacrado para ser normal. Traté de sonreír e hice una nota mental en tratar de no verme tan desesperado. Y por más que me repitiera "esto va a pasar", todos los días amanecía enfurruñado, porque mi frase de ánimo no daba resultado.

¿En qué momento me convertí en un llorón enamorado? Sólo me faltaba ir a ver a Bella y añorarla desde lejos mientras sacaba los pétalos de una margarita, repitiendo una y otra vez: _"me ama, no me ama…"._

No fue hasta que tuve una clase de aquellas eternas y sofocantes, con un doctor que amenazaba con tener más años que Matusalem, cuando una epifanía me golpeó con una fuerza descomunal.

¡Lo tenía! Bueno, no lo _tenía-tenía_, pero estaba casi seguro que era una buena idea. Sólo debía preocuparme de algunos detalles, ciertos personajes dentro de la ecuación y todo se llevaría a cabo tal como lo estaba planeando.

Me sentía como Alice, tejiendo un plan demasiado complicado para el común de la humanidad. Bueno, quizás no hasta _ese _punto, pero era mucho más de lo que yo esperaba crear con mi mente simplista. Jamás pensé que estaría en esta situación, deseando con todas mis fuerzas que los planetas se alinearan y por una razón cósmica, Bella me perdonase y volviésemos a estar juntos.

De una cosa estaba completamente seguro; no podía abandonar la pelea sólo por sufrir un traspié. Ya había lloriqueado bastante y me había enterado de forma empírica que de nada servía. Era hora de entrar a actuar. Isabella Swan no se libraría de mí tan fácilmente.

Es por eso que planee mi próximo movimiento hasta el más mínimo detalle. Encontré el momento adecuado, la mejor forma para enfrentarla y cómo lo diría. Y para estar más seguro, decidí buscar un cómplice en esto.

Claro que, de la teoría a la práctica había un gran trecho.

—Jasper, sácame de aquí.

Parecía marica. Mis manos temblaban y no podía dejar de mover mi pie izquierdo como si fuese desquiciado. Jasper rodó los ojos y se plantó con un gesto de suficiencia.

—Fue tu idea, idiota. Deja de quejarte.

—Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

—Yo también me estoy jugando mi pellejo por ti, así que agradécemelo con algo de valentía. Joder, Edward, deja de comerte las uñas, me vas a sacar de quicio.

—Alice no sabe nada, ¿cierto? —sabía que no, sólo quería asegurarme.

—No, no tiene idea. Por lo mismo, tienes que salir allá y hacer lo que tengas que hacer, porque si esto no funciona, tu querida hermana me sacará las pelotas y me los dará de merienda con un poco de aderezo —puse cara de asco— ¿Qué? Es cierto.

—Estás enfermo, Jasper. Y yo más, por querer hacer esto.

—Te saldrá bien, amorcito —dijo con voz chillona y me peinó el flequillo con sus dedos. Le palmeé las manos y le dediqué una mirada furibunda. Él, en cambio, me lanzó un beso—. Te ves adorable. ¡Deslúmbralos, corazón!

—Ni siquiera sé por qué sigo hablando contigo —murmuré, de mal humor.

—Porque me adoras —parpadeó inocente y puso sus manos en su pecho.

Gruñí.

—Tú y Alice son tal para cual.

La música de fondo comenzó a menguar y la batería dio sus últimos golpes, dando por terminada la canción. Mi corazón comenzó a palpitar con un ritmo enardecido. Sentía que en cualquier momento se escaparía de mi pecho y correría con sus pequeños y ágiles pies, recriminándome el poco cariño que le tengo por hacerlo pasar por tantas cosas.

Respiré hondo y cerré los ojos.

—¿Necesitas que te ayude a respirar? Podrías hacerlo así —tomó aire—; _Jii, jii, juu, juu._ Vamos, Edward, sígueme. _Jii, jii, juu, juu._

Sentí como una vena en mi sien palpitó con violencia.

—Jasper —dije con un falso tono calmado—, por si no lo sabes, no voy a dar a luz, así que es mejor que cierres la boca si no quieres que yo te la cierre de un sólo golpe.

—Ouch, amigo. Mis sentimientos son delicados…

No sé en qué momento pensé que era buena idea tener a Jasper de aliado.

Demasiado pronto, escuché el anuncio que debía escuchar. Mi garganta se secó de golpe y apenas podía dar un simple respiro. Ni hablar con tratar de caminar.

—Ahora parece muy buena idea el plan del secuestro —traté de bromear para aligerar el ambiente y mi estado catatónico de ánimo.

—A Bella no le hubiese gustado del todo —dijo Jasper—. Ya, vamos, es tu turno. Sube ya, antes que te desmayes.

—Eso es tan reconfortante —ironicé.

Sin embargo, le hice caso. Caminé a paso lento los pocos metros que me separaban de mi objetivo. Unos pocos murmullos se escuchaban al otro lado de la cortina negra, pero traté de omitirlos para mantener la poca calma que tenía. Tomé aire, una, dos, tres veces, y miré hacia atrás. Jasper sonrió y levantó ambos pulgares. Sonreí como pude, no estaba muy seguro si lo logré.

—Esto es por Bella —me recordé justo antes de tomar la guitarra que estaba apoyada en la pared.

No sabía si funcionaría, pero debía al menos intentar solucionarlo. Y de todas las cosas que podría haber pensado, ésta era la única especial, importante y con un significado que sólo ambos podríamos darle.

¿Daría resultado? No tenía ni la más remota idea.

Así que, como pude, subí los escalones y caminé al centro del escenario.

.

.

.

**Bella POV:**

—Bella, ¿me estás escuchando?

Giré mi rostro rápidamente, apenas enfocándome que estaba en un bar y Alice Cullen estaba a mi lado. Parpadeé, algo confundida, y me disculpé con una sonrisa apenada.

—Lo siento, no. Me distraje.

—Estaba diciendo que estoy muy contenta que hayas decidido salir conmigo hoy —tomó mi mano sobre la mesa y sonrió con los ojos—. Honestamente no te habría culpado si hubieses decidido no hacerlo.

—No hay problema, Alice. Tal como dijiste; somos amigas, no tenemos que alejarnos por… _algunos problemas._

Lindo eufemismo, hasta yo me sorprendí.

Podía soñar que todo volviese a la normalidad, pero estaba segura que ahora quedarían vetadas las noches de estudio en su casa y las _pijamadas_. No me apetecía encontrarme con _cierta_ persona en un futuro próximo. Bastante incómodo ya era hablar con su hermana como si nada sucediera.

Alice hizo una mueca, mas no dijo nada.

Bebí desde la pajilla de mi _coca-cola_ y me centré en sólo escuchar la música de fondo. Habíamos hablado con Alice por teléfono unos cuantos días atrás, desde que Rosalie me dijo que quería hacerlo. Después de darle una oportunidad a la rubia, creí que sería injusta si no hacía lo mismo con ella, más aun si consideraba que Alice era mucho más amiga mía que Rose. Así que después de algunas propuestas y algunas quejas de mi parte, decidimos salir hoy en la noche sólo las dos, para tratar de volver a ser las que éramos.

Si trataba de ser madura —y en serio quería tratar—, debía separar el hecho que Edward Cullen fue alguien que impactó mucho en mi vida, mientras Alice seguía siendo de esas amigas que no quería perder de buenas a primeras.

Edward. Alice. Dos personas distintas.

Seh, estaba en el proceso de madurar…

Había visto a Edward una vez, días atrás, sin que él se diera cuenta. Rosalie había insistido en ir a mi universidad, alegando que tenía asuntos pendientes con una compañera mía. Casi me hago pis cuando Rose fue directo hacia Jessica Stanley y le dio de lleno en la cara con uno de sus puños.

—Se lo merecía por perra. Ya me debía varias —dijo, con los ojos brillantes de regocijo, a tiempo que Jessica sangraba profusamente de la nariz.

Alegó sobre algunas rencillas antiguas y que el día de la fiesta fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

No quise preguntar.

Acompañé a Rose a que se dejara ver su mano, porque tenía ciertos hematomas y le dolía, a pesar que no quería admitirlo. Fue ahí donde lo vi. Llevaba una bata blanca y seguía a un doctor con otros tres compañeros. Me escondí como pude y me limité a suspirar como idiota.

¿Por qué simplemente no lo llamaba y ya?

Porque era una cobarde. No quería que me dijera a la cara que todo había acabado. Ya lo sabía. ¿Por qué martirizarme con una conversación sin sentido?

Mordisqueé la pajilla de mi refresco y miré a Alice.

Casi le pregunté como estaba Edward. Por más que lo quisiera negar, tenía muchas ganas de saber de él, aunque fuese indirectamente. Lo único que sabía era que no hablaba con Rose, porque ella misma me lo dijo. Con su madre habían tenido un altercado bastante fuerte, pero al parecer no iba a ser para siempre. Esme era demasiado noble para dejar de hablarle a su hijo por un pequeño error.

Ya me gustaría ser así de buena samaritana.

O tener amnesia para olvidar.

O dejar de pensar. Eso también sería bueno.

Miré al escenario y Emily cantaba junto a la banda. Su voz era muy dulce, no pude evitar tararear al mismo tiempo que ella cantaba _Breathe_ de Taylor Swift. Incluso las canciones deprimentes acompañaban mi estado de ánimo. Choqué miradas con Jake por unos segundos. Enrojecí y él sonrió, pero la alegría no llegó a sus ojos. Aun no estaban las aguas muy calmas como para volver a ser amigos de buenas a primeras. Quería hacerlo y esperaba que él también, pero debíamos tomarnos un tiempo antes de intentar recuperar nuestra amistad.

El poco público que había en el bar aplaudió cuando la canción terminó. Yo también lo hice, siguiendo a la masa.

—Rose me dijo que salió con Emmet ayer —dijo Alice.

—¿En serio? Espero no haber cometido un error en presentarlos.

—_Au contraire_, Bella —Alice sonrió con picardía— ¿Sabes? Rosalie puede ser linda, exudar sensualidad y todos los bobos babean su camino, pero ella ha tenido sólo una relación amorosa en toda su vida… y no digamos que pueda ser llamada "relación". En cuanto a hombres se hable, Rose es tan inexperta como una chica de catorce años. La vieras, Bella —rio—. Parece adolescente hormonal con ojos en forma de corazoncillos cuando habla de Emmet.

Sonreí, a pesar de sentir un poco de celos. Emmet se merecía a alguien así de atenta con él. Nuestra historia con Rose no era muy buena que digamos, sin embargo dentro de mí se sentía correcto aquella pareja. Sólo alguien tan dulce como Emmet podía apaciguar a una chica como Rose. Eran el complemento perfecto.

—Me alegro por ellos —dije con sinceridad.

Alice suspiró.

—No planeas hablar con Edward, ¿no es así?

Aquella pregunta tan directa me descolocó unos segundos. Cuando me recompuse, negué con la cabeza.

Él tampoco lo había intentado, de todas formas.

—Bien —musitó, cabizbaja—, entiendo que no quieras hablar de él —pero sus ojos decían lo contrario.

—Gracias.

—Aunque no entiendo por qué no lo hacen —masculló, como si no pudiera contenerse—. Es obvio que deseas verlo, y si vieras a Edward… está loco por ti, Bella.

Deseaba tanto creerle…

—No tienes que decir todas esas cosas. Sé muy bien lo que siente Edward —y lo que no siente por mí, también.

—No lo puedo creer…

—Es en serio, Alice. No es por falsa modestia o algo así. Quiero decir, si hubiese querido hablar conmigo, ya lo habría hecho…

—No, Bella. No puedo creer lo que veo frente a mí.

Alcé los ojos para ver a Alice con la piel más blanca que papel. Luego, seguí la dirección de sus ojos, justo al centro del escenario.

—¿Cuál es el escánd…?

Pero no terminé de decir la oración.

No podía ser lo que estaba viendo. Debía de haberme quedado dormida. O algo cayó sobre mi cabeza. Una muy fuerte contusión podía crear alucinaciones… ¿no?

¿NO?

Pero por más que parpadeaba, la imagen de Edward Cullen con guitarra y sobre un escenario no se iba. Ahí estaba, con su cabello cobrizo más caótico de lo normal, sus movimientos perfectamente elaborados, aunque con un toque de nerviosismo, y sus largos dedos acariciando la superficie del instrumento, como si memorizara su textura y peso. Miró hacia el frente, sólo por un segundo, frunciendo el entrecejo ante la luz que daba justo en donde él estaba. Sus ojos verdes se veían a todo lo ancho.

Era increíble el poder que tenía ese hombre sobre mí. Apenas unos segundos atrás decía no querer hablar con él, y ahora tenía una imperiosa necesidad de quitarme las bragas y lanzárselas a sus pies como una fanática alocada.

Estaba atenta a cada pequeño detalle. La forma en que se sentó en la silla que estaba justo al centro del escenario, como puso la guitarra en su regazo, e incluso como rotó ambos hombros y giró su cabeza de un lado a otro.

—Uhm, hola —murmuró al micrófono, notablemente nervioso—. Soy Edward Cullen y cantaré _Without you_.

Algunos aplaudieron. Yo, en cambio, aun trataba de meter aire a mis pulmones.

—Es increíble —susurró Alice a mi lado—, Edward odia a David Guetta.

El rasgueo de la guitarra inundó el ambiente y las notas flotaron a nuestro alrededor con una melodía conocida, pero a la vez interpretada de una forma completamente distinta.

—Lo que es increíble es que _eso_ es lo primero que notes en esta inverosímil ecuación —me giré para mirarla y levanté una ceja— ¿Sabías de todo esto? Alice —susurré, lapidariamente seria—, Edward no canta.

—No, no lo hace.

—No. En serio no canta. Ni siquiera a solas… y ahora está frente a todos estos desconocidos.

—Lo sé.

—¡Demonios, Alice! —dije en un fuerte murmullo— Ilumíname, que no comprendo lo que está pasando.

—¡Yo tampoco lo sé, Bella! —musitó, tan contrariada como yo me sentía.

Sin embargo, no pude seguir hablando con Alice ni aunque lo hubiese intentado con todas mis fuerzas. Edward, acompañando a la música que hacía con su guitarra, comenzó a cantar.

_I can't win (No puedo ganar)_

_I can't reign (No puedo triunfar)_

_I will never win this game (Nunca ganaré este juego)_

_Without you, without you (Sin ti, sin ti)_

Tal y como estaba, sentada frente a él y escuchando una vez más su melodiosa voz, no pude evitar devolverme al momento en que Edward cantó para mí por primera vez. Fue un efecto inmediato, una consecuencia imposible de detener después de volver a escucharlo.

Era él. Edward. Cantando.

Recordaba perfectamente su nerviosismo, su sonrisa torcida tratando de ocultarlo y por supuesto la sensualidad que destilaba a cada estrofa que entonaba. Ahora mismo estaba igual que aquella vez, y parecía que la misma intimidad que habíamos tenido en su cabaña, me arrastraba hacia él como fuerza gravitacional.

Aquellas palabras fluían por su garganta como si para él no fuera gran cosa el cantar. Pero yo sabía lo contrario. Edward no cantaba y en serio creía en su regla autoimpuesta de no hacerlo para nadie. Ni siquiera para él mismo.

Esa vez, esa única ocasión, pude derrumbar sus murallas y él cantó. Para mí. Tan solo rememorar lo que sentí en ese momento se me ponía el vello de punta.

—_Te ha salido espectacular. Dios, si no creyera que serás un excelente médico y ayudarás a miles de personas, te diría que abandones tu carrera y te dediques a la música. No puedo creer que incluso dijeras que con guitarra te saldría peor._

—_Yo no dije que me saldría peor, sólo dije que me tendría más concentrado._

Sonreí sin poder contenerlo. Me encantaban esos cambios de humor que tenía de un momento a otro. Podía ser humilde y nervioso a un momento, y completamente arrogante al otro.

La avalancha de recuerdos no me estaba dando tregua. De pronto lo único que podía pensar en la infinidad de situaciones que vivimos Edward y yo. Desde románticos y sensuales a los graciosos e inverosímiles.

_I am lost (Estoy perdido)_

_I am vain (Estoy solo)_

_I will never be the same (Nunca seré el mismo)_

_Without you, without you (Sin ti, sin ti)_

Edward en la cama. Edward en el mesón de mi cocina. Edward. Edward. Edward.

¿Cómo una sola persona podía protagonizar tantos pensamientos?

Con sólo recordar aquella noche, mi primera noche, sentía que mi corazón latía más rápido y mi garganta se secaba. Y pensar antes creía que no podía ser mejor… ¡qué equivocada estaba! Al día siguiente todas las sensaciones se amplificaron y una vez más, fui suya, pero en una posición y lugar mucho más erótico.

Si antes pensaba que podría ser verdad la expresión "morir de placer", cuando conocí las habilidades de Edward estuve segura que él podría darme la muerte.

_I can't rest (No puedo descansar)_

_I can't fight (No puedo pelear)_

_All I need is you and I (Lo único que necesito es tú y yo)__  
_

―_Uhm… papá. Te presento a mi novio._

Aunque quisiera evitarlo, aun me sonrojaba ante el recuerdo de tener a Edward, gloriosamente desnudo y a toda mi familia en el umbral de la puerta de entrada, con absoluta claridad de lo que había acabado de pasar. ¡Cielos! Edward había acabado de decir que no dejara mis bragas en cualquier lugar. ¿Quién podría ser lo suficientemente inocente como para obviar algo así? Papá no, eso estaba claro.

Luego, como si mi absoluto martirio no fuera suficiente, tuvimos que ir a cenar junto a mi familia a un restaurante chino. Sí, aquella vez que le grité a mi padre que me dejara vivir mi vida bajo mis reglas y justo después tuve que correr en busca de ayuda profesional porque Edward había sufrido una alergia por alimentos.

El resultado no fue del todo malo. Tal y como aun me avergonzaba de recordar la escena semidesnuda en mi departamento frente a mi padre, todavía reía al recordar a Edward sentado en un pony musical y comiendo una paleta.

—_No hay nada de qué avergonzarte, Edward. Estabas bajo el efecto del medicamento y no poseías los cinco sentidos intactos. No podrías haberlo evitado de todas maneras._

—_¿Sabes? Ese pequeño discurso sería más creíble si tan solo no estuvieses mordiendo tus labios para no reír._

Fue tan hilarante. El Edward que había comenzado a conocer, todo arrogancia y sonrisas torcidas, lo había encontrado con las guardias bajas y completamente a mi merced. No podía saberlo, pero estaba segura que nadie más había visto aquella faceta de su personalidad; gracioso, infantil e irresistible. Vale, lo último siempre estaba presente, sin embargo verlo así de feliz por algo tan simple le daba un nuevo y completo significado.

Edward no lo sabía, pero aun veía aquel video que grabé aquella vez. Incluso después de aquella fatídica noche del beso con Rose. Era un impulso masoquista de mi parte, estaba consciente de ello. Lo peor era que aun sonreía como boba cuando lo veía sonreír sin preocupaciones.

_Patética._

_I can't quit now, this can't be right (No puedo dejarte ahora, no puede estar bien)_

_I can't take one more sleepless night (No puedo pasar una noche más sin dormir)_

_Without you, without you (Sin ti, sin ti)_

¿Estaba segura que, de los dos, Edward era el que tenía la culpa de nuestra ruptura? ¿Podía aseverar aquello con completa seguridad?

Quizás era eso lo que me molestaba de todo esto. Sí, Edward cometió varios errores, comenzando desde que _olvidó _mencionarme que tenía una pseudo-novia. No puedo negar que me sentí traicionada e idiota al confiar en él.

Entonces aun lo hacía; no confiaba en él. Nunca lo hice completamente. Aquella vez que dudé de él y revisé su celular lo confirmaban. Había estado insegura en nuestra relación todo el tiempo y nunca tuve idea. O no lo quise aceptar.

Mi cabeza dio vueltas y tuve que sostenerme desde el borde de la mesa.

Él mintió. Yo desconfié. ¿Quién podía declarar qué era peor?

Pasamos por muchos problemas, vivimos varios días a gusto, cruzábamos desde el blanco al negro como si fuera de lo más normal. Gritábamos y nos besábamos, y el problema terminaba ahí, o al menos eso queríamos creer. Nos engañamos y ese fue nuestro mayor error; creer que después de discutir y decir que todo estaría bien, simplemente todo se solucionaría.

¿Por qué Edward venía acá y cantaba frente a mí? ¿Quería ponerme en evidencia? ¿Quería destruir todas las murallas que alcé para protegerme de una caída inminente?

¿Quería acaso acabar con toda la poca fortaleza que había logrado recolectar?

¿Lo estaba haciendo por él o por mí? ¿Quizás por ambos?

En ese momento, Edward levantó la vista y pude enganchar mi mirada a la suya.

_Can't erase (No lo puedo borrar)_

_so I'll take blame (así que asumiré la culpa)_

_But I can't accept that we're estranged (pero no puedo aceptar que estemos distanciados)  
_

Entonces toda la bruma se aclaró. Así de simple.

Estaba haciendo esto por mí, podía verlo en sus ojos. Era un sacrificio tácito, en el cual trataba de demostrarme lo que sentía.

Mis ojos picaron por las lágrimas no derramadas. Escuchar a Edward cantar, además de saber que él no lo haría por cualquiera, me tenía al borde de un ataque de histeria. Me tenía en un estado catatónico, sin poder hacer nada más que escucharlo atentamente. La melodía y las notas musicales me envolvían en un abrazo confortable, tan cómodo como no me sentía en semanas.

No me sentía así desde… desde que Edward y yo no estábamos juntos.

Y lo comprendí.

Es él. Su voz, sus ojos verde esmeralda y su forma de ser. Lo supe desde el comienzo. No quería aceptarlo, pero ahora sabía la verdad. Desde la primera vez que bailé con él supe que mi vida nunca sería igual. Fue sentir como mi alma reconocía a otra con una confianza que se labraba en años. Era un rencuentro con alguien apenas había conocido. No sabía cómo, pero Edward había calado muy hondo en mí apenas en unos cuantos meses. No podía volver atrás ni deshacer lo ya construido.

Lo amaba.

Era un hecho.

Y ahora, que apenas venía a entender mis sentimientos, una angustia se apoderó de mí.

¿Qué se supone que hago con el amor que siento por él? ¿Acaso eso solucionaba todo lo que habíamos vivido, todo lo que sufrí? ¿Era prudente cegarme ante todo, sólo por amor?

Empecé a hiperventilar y las palmas de mis manos sudaron. La música de la guitarra comenzó a menguar y algunas personas aplaudieron, incluyendo a Alice, al lado mío. Yo sólo atinaba a parpadear. Y respirar, con esfuerzo. Y sufrir por la incertidumbre.

Los recuerdos aun desfilaban frente a mis ojos como una película vieja. Edward, en el escenario, tomó una gran bocanada de aire y pasó sus dedos por su alocada cabellera. Quise sonreír de añoranza ante tan característica compulsión, mas no pude. Él iba a hablar frente al micrófono y no podía soportarlo. No podía escuchar su voz diciendo quizás qué. Era demasiado para mí.

Como pude me levanté de la silla y sin mirar atrás, corrí hacia la salida.

—_¡Bella!_

No me detuve por las quejas de Alice ni por escuchar mi nombre con aquella voz. La información de mi propia memoria me tenía ahogada. Necesitaba aire, respirar, despejarme. No podía hacerlo al tenerlo tan cerca de mí y de aquella forma tan vulnerable y expuesta.

Salí a las calle y tomé aire con fuerza. Mis fosas nasales dolieron por el esfuerzo y mis dientes castañearon, aunque no estaba segura si era por el frío o los acontecimientos vividos. Eran tantas las cosas que estaba tratando de hilvanar en mi cabeza que ya estaba comenzando a dolerme, y por más que pensaba en el error que había sido correr sin dar alguna explicación, mis pies parecían no entender mi propio mandato.

Edward prácticamente se había desnudado ahí dentro y yo, como idiota, salí pitando al primer momento que pude. Claramente no era el único que podía cometer errores, y eso lo estaba dejando en bandeja. La imagen de sus dedos acariciando las cuerdas y cantando con el corazón todavía me atormentaba y calentaba mi pecho al mismo tiempo. Era un sentimiento agridulce, al igual que mi amor por él.

Vamos, debía tener pelotas… bueno, en sentido figurado. Tenía que hacer frente a la situación y huyendo del lugar de los hechos no serviría de nada. Tan pronto como ese pensamiento hizo mella en mi interior, giré sobre mis talones para volver a la batalla.

Habría llegado, si no hubiese chocado de lleno con alguien y caído sin elegancia sobre mi propio trasero.

—Mierda… —esto dejaría de seguro algún hematoma.

—¡Bella! Lo siento tanto, te llamé varias veces, pero al parecer no estabas poniendo demasiada atención.

Miré hacia arriba, con mi corazón aporreando fuertemente mi caja torácica.

—Edward…

Vaya, esto sí que es incómodo. Me esperaba algo más de glamour en un posible encuentro con él. Claro está, mis fantasías siempre tendían a ser bastante distintas a la realidad.

—Necesitamos hablar —soltó Edward, antes que dijera algo más.

Asentí en acuerdo, a pesar que esas simples dos palabras hizo que mi estómago diera un vuelco algo desagradable. Aquella frase no tenía muy buena reputación de buenas noticias.

Caminamos uno junto al otro a una pequeña plaza frente al pub. No podía dejar de retorcer mis dedos y, por más que lo intentaba, no podía dejar de mirar furtivamente hacia Edward. Él parecía muy concentrado en el asfalto y sus cejas estaban muy juntas, como si pensara en una ecuación matemática especialmente difícil.

Estaba que me daba la vuelta y salía corriendo, pero una fuerza mayor me hizo seguir los pasos de Edward y sentarme junto a él en una de las bancas.

Ya había sido suficiente de escapar de la situación, nada provechoso saldría de ello. Edward estaba tratando de entablar una conversación civilizada conmigo, lo menos que podía hacer era no correr como cobarde. Lo que tenía que decir, debía decírmelo, fueran buenas o malas noticias.

Mis manos temblaron ante mi último pensamiento y las sujeté muy fuerte para que no se evidenciara mi estado de ánimo.

No sabía muy bien cómo se daría esta conversación, pero por alguna mística razón mi boca se abrió y una simple frase rompió el silencio autoimpuesto.

—No basta con sólo cantar una canción.

Escuché mi voz teñida de reproche.

Edward hizo una mueca y asintió en acuerdo.

—Lo sé. Iba a cantar otra más —bromeó. A pesar de todo, tuve que tragarme la sonrisa—. Después de _Without you_ estaba _Back for Good_. Te habría gustado.

No lo dudaba.

—¿Por qué estás acá, Edward?

Si no comenzaba a hablar, mi nerviosismo causaría repercusiones algo molestas. Como hiperventilar frente a él. O quizás desmayarme.

¿Puede alguien morir por del suspenso?

No quería averiguarlo.

—Uff… no sé por dónde comenzar —sonrió a modo de disculpa.

—Bien… ¿qué tal si tratas desde el comienzo?

—Ok, esa es buena idea —murmuró, entornando los ojos. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y agitó su cabeza, como si de esa forma pudiese ordenar sus ideas. Su cabello broncíneo, algo más largo desde la última vez que lo vi, cayó sobre sus ojos—. Esto fue así. Estaba en clases con el doctor Geraldy, como muchas veces, sin pensar en nada fijo en realidad. Pero en un momento, mientras él hablaba sobre algo en particular, tu cara vino a mi mente, y fue como si una epifanía me hubiese golpeado justo entre mis ojos.

—¿El doctor Geraldy? ¿El anciano que hace las clases más tediosas de toda la carrera? Vaya, ahora me siento mucho mejor… —ironicé.

—Sí. No —su entrecejo, como si fuera posible, se arrugó mucho más—. Lo que quiero decir es que estaba hablando sobre el síndrome coronario y la infinidad de síntomas, manejo y tratamiento, y yo…

—Edward, me matas. Por favor, llega al punto.

Él bufó, algo desesperado y yo me encogí en mi lugar. La situación me tenía con los nervios de punta y ver a Edward tan alterado no ayudaba a aliviar ninguno de mis temores.

¿Qué se supone que vino a decirme?

—Mira —trató de tomarme la mano, pero a último momento se quedó estático y no lo hizo. Aprecié su distancia, la necesitaba en estos momentos—. Te haré una pequeña clase de medicina, para que comprendas lo que yo vi en ese momento ¿vale? Dame una oportunidad. Sólo una.

Reticente, asentí con la cabeza. Mi curiosidad ganó la batalla. Además, no tenía mucho que perder a este punto.

—Respóndeme esto; cuando un corazón se daña, ¿qué sucede?

—¿Se daña? Uhm… duele, supongo.

Y vaya que lo hace. Lo sabía a conciencia.

—Correcto, duele. ¿Y eso es bueno o malo?

—Malo —respondí sin pensarlo dos veces. No sabía mucho aun sobre medicina ni lo que me estaba tratando de explicar, pero a ciencia cierta y de forma empírica, sabía de qué tipo de dolor era el que producía un corazón roto. Nunca había sentido algo así y no tenía la intención de repetirlo. Con solo rememorar las punzadas agonizantes que sentía cada vez que pensaba en Edward, se desprendía un pedazo más del rompecabezas que tenía de corazón.

Él, para mi gran sorpresa, sonrió.

—No lo es, Bella. Es bueno.

¿Lo era?

—¿Por qué? No es nada agradable, Edward.

—Sé que no —susurró, elevando una de las comisuras de su boca. Sus ojos brillaron en la noche—, lo sé. Bella.

—¿Entonces?

—Es bueno porque… —miró al cielo— porque eso significa que hay algo vivo en ti. Si duele es porque todavía hay tejido que salvar. Es un síntoma, Bella. Un síntoma que revela células vivas y cuando duele es un aviso para tratar la patología —volvió a mirarme, pero esta vez sus ojos verdes eran como ver dos esmeraldas incrustadas en sus ojos. Brillaban como nunca los había visto antes—. Si duele es porque hay razones para intervenir y tratar de solucionar el problema. Es una esperanza de una solución. Es un recuerdo que algo malo pasó, pero no necesariamente el final. Si así lo prefieres, es sólo una advertencia —suspiró y jugó con sus dedos—. Si no doliese… eso sí sería malo.

—¿A ti te duele?

—Mucho.

—¿Y por qué pareces tan tranquilo?

Por primera vez en la noche, vi su real sonrisa. Aquella sonrisa torcida y con arruguitas a cada lado de sus ojos.

—Porque yo sí sé cual es mi medicina para sanar este dolor.

Y como si esa hubiese sido su señal, mi corazón galopó con frenesí.

Pensé en la infinidad de veces en las cuales, de forma masoquista, me quedaba pensando en Edward. Dolía demasiado pensar en lo mucho que lo quería y cada segundo separado de él era una real agonía. Lo peor de todo era la soledad en que se vivía la tortura, porque para los ojos de los demás, estaba perfectamente bien. Me engañaba a mí misma en decir que pasaría, que Edward sólo sería un recuerdo en mi vida y lo mejor que podía hacer era recordarlo con cariño y asignarle el valor que tuvo en su tiempo, nada más.

Qué difícil era catalogar a la persona que amas en el pasado, cuando lo único que quieres es pensar en él como tu futuro.

Era cierto. El dolor no cesaba, difícilmente disminuía. La presencia de Edward en mi corazón estaba engrapada y no había forma para sacarlo de ahí.

—¿Qué puedo hacer para que deje de doler? —susurré, completamente prendada a su mirada jade.

—Estar dispuesta a sanar, Bella. A _sanarnos_. No puedo hacerlo sin ti, amor.

—¿Y qué debo hacer yo?

—Es muy simple —se acercó con cautela, como si midiera cada uno de mis movimientos. Pasó un mechón de mi cabello sobre mi oreja y nuestras miradas estaban a la misma altura. Casi podía saborear su aliento—. Sé mi _medicina_, Isabella Swan. Alivia a este pobre arrepentido del sufrimiento en el que está sumergido y prometo darte mi corazón sano y salvo, es tuyo por derecho. Yo, a cambio, prometo cuidarte y amarte hasta que me digas lo contrario. Te amo, Bella, tanto que no puedo respirar. Dame la oportunidad de amarte como lo mereces.

La brisa agitó mi cabello y el susurro de los autos y la vida nocturna de la ciudad se escuchaban a lo lejos. Unos agonizantes segundos de silencio nos separaban a Edward y a mí de algo que podría ser grandioso. Una reconciliación con él sería algo que mi corazón agradecería con creces. Sabía, estaba en pleno conocimiento, que era justo lo que necesitaba. ¿Por qué entonces era tan difícil decir que sí?

Los ojos de Edward eran implorantes y, en un instante de atrevimiento, vi como se posaban en mi boca. No hubo vuelta atrás y no estaba segura si lo hubiese detenido. Edward acarició mi labio inferior con su pulgar justo antes de inclinarse y succionarlo suavemente. En sólo un microsegundo algo dentro de mí explotó y fui demasiado consciente de la forma en que la lengua de Edward delineaba mis labios. Me sujeté como pude de sus hombros a tiempo que él jugueteaba con un beso tórrido y abrasador. Era dulce y apasionado al mismo tiempo, tal como lo era él.

No debía estar pasando esto. O quizás sí, quien sabe. Lo único que estaba segura era que la sensación de ser besada por Edward era algo que no podía dejar pasar. Cuando abrí la boca para jadear por aire, él aprovechó la oportunidad para apoyar una de sus manos en mi mejilla e inclinar mi cabeza para profundizar el beso. Me sujeté del cabello de su nuca para sostenerme de algo, lo que fuera, cosa que Edward tomó como permiso y dejó salir un gruñido de placer.

Mi cabeza daba vueltas y sentía que ardería en combustión espontánea. Mis manos picaban por seguir tocando a Edward. Hacía tanto calor…

Edward tomó de mi cintura con una mano y mi nuca con la otra, acercando nuestros cuerpos, sin tocarse realmente. Nuestro único vínculo era aquel beso explosivo.

Separé los labios con algo de timidez, sin estar demasiado segura de saber qué hacer. ¡Dios! Como si fuera la primera vez que besaba a Edward… aunque con la efusividad que lo hacía, casi se sentía así. Edward no demoró y adentró su lengua a mi boca y mi cuerpo vibró cuando se encontró con la mía.

Al cabo de un tiempo, nuestro beso fue bajando de ritmo, hasta que quedamos jadeantes, uno frente al otro. Las mejillas de Edward, normalmente pálidas, estaban levemente enrojecidas, y sus ojos brillaban con algunos matices de oro. Tragué pesado, sin dejar de mirarlo.

—No puedes coaccionar una decisión con un beso —susurré, aun demasiado conmocionada como para decir algo coherente.

Me golpeé mentalmente después de escucharme hablar. ¿Quién estaba dirigiendo mi cerebro ahora mismo? ¿Orangutanes?

Sentí como el sonrojo invadía mi cara.

Edward negó con la cabeza y una sonrisa canalla se plantó en su cara.

—Te lo he dicho antes, Bella —dijo bajito, mientras acariciaba mi nariz con la suya—, yo no juego limpio.

Y por más que lo impedí, sonreí como boba.

Idiota. Sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo.

A pesar de las mariposas que revoloteaban por mi vientre, levanté una ceja insolente.

—¿Ah sí? —inquirí— ¿Y ahora planeas sugerirme comenzar otra vez como _conocidos_?

—Es una posibilidad.

Fruncí el entrecejo. Esto era demasiado perfecto. Demasiado ideal. ¿Dónde quedaba todo nuestro pasado? Porque, y aunque queramos evitarlo, no todo fue miel sobre hojuelas. De hecho estaba muy lejano a serlo.

Fue así como la realidad se hizo presente ante mí.

—No deberías haberme besado. No era correcto… —dadas las circunstancias.

Edward suspiró algo en mi expresión hizo que su sonrisa se borrara. Apoyó sus antebrazos en sus muslos y hundió sus manos en su cabello. Rascó con fuerza y gimió.

—Lo siento.

—Está bien —musité—, es decir, también participé, no es sólo culpa tuya.

—No, Bella —levantó su mirada y sus ojos relucientes detuvieron todo tipo de réplica—. Siento todo lo que hice. Desde que te conozco no puedo dejar de estropear todo a mi paso. Me idiotizas, Isabella Swan. Me vuelves un incompetente con sólo una mirada. Trato de hacerlo mejor y sólo termino arruinándolo todo. ¿Entiendes lo frustrado que me siento? No te quiero dañar y termino haciéndote daño. No te quiero perder y… y de todas formas, te pierdo. Sin embargo, no te culpo. Me lo merezco.

—Edward… no —me acerqué tanto como pude a él, y nuestros muslos se tocaron. Agarré una de sus manos con las mías y él entrelazó nuestros dedos con fuerza, como si no quisiera dejarme ir—. Nunca quise culparte sólo a ti. Está bien, cometiste errores. Varios, a decir verdad —Edward hizo una mueca con los labios, pero no dejé que me interrumpiera—. Yo también cometí errores, ¿sabes? Dicen que aquello es de humanos. Hemos batallado bastante en esta relación, desde el comienzo, incluso en momentos que no deberíamos haberlo hecho. Nadie nos enseña cómo comportarnos en una relación —le sonreí apenada— y creo que al menos nos merecemos el orgullo de saber que hicimos lo mejor que pudimos.

—¿Hicimos? —se quejó, apretando incluso más nuestro agarre—. No, Bella, por favor. No vengo a hablar del pasado y ciertamente no quiero dejarlo allá. Quiero que seamos presente y, quizás, futuro. No te quiero perder…

—Yo… —suspiré y bajé mis hombros, rendida— yo tampoco, Edward. Pero quizás esto no da para más…

—Te amo —soltó de sopetón y mi aliento quedó atascado en mi garganta—. Te amo y no dejaré que esto quede hasta acá sin intentarlo siquiera. Quizás no me quieres en este momento. Quizás mañana tampoco. Pero debes estar segura que no me rendiré de buenas a primeras. Lucharé por ti, por ambos. Te amo y no dejaré de decirlo hasta que caigas en cuenta que no te dejaré ir.

Sabía que quería una respuesta de mi parte. ¡Maldición! Yo también quería hablar, decir cualquier cosa. Mi voz, traicionera, no dejó que se cumpliera mi mandato.

_Te amo…_

Su voz se repetía en mi cabeza como una suave melodía. Mi pecho, después de varios días con ese vacío, por fin se sentía un poco más cálido. Sin embargo, no me quería engañar. Sentía que en cualquier momento esta fantasía se desplomaría como un castillo de naipes. ¿Era este el momento de despertar de mi sueño?

Edward, sin dejar de soltar nuestras manos, tomó mi mejilla con la otra y me tocó la mejilla con reverencia. Fue ahí que noté que lloraba, no me había percatado. Alejó las lágrimas que había dejado caer y peinó mi cabello hacia atrás de mi hombro. Seguía mirándolo, sin saber qué decir. Su mirada intensa no dejaba de analizar cada uno de mis movimientos, mientras que sus dedos peinaban con suavidad el cabello que tenía en la nuca. Una descarga eléctrica azotó mi cuerpo y jadeé por la impresión. Edward aprovechó ese momento y besó mis labios entreabiertos, de forma dura y autoritaria.

—Sé la medicina para mi corazón, Bella, y prometo ser el hombre que siempre has merecido. Dame una oportunidad más, a pesar que no me la merezco.

Me quedé mirándolo, atónita, a tiempo que él soltaba mi mano y se levantaba del banco.

—Te llamaré mañana para que tengas tiempo para reflexionar y, si no me contestas, llamaré al día siguiente. Si aun no estás lista, no hay problema, llamaré al día siguiente a él y te llevaré un paquete de patatas fritas y un bote de crema batida, porque te gusta comerlos cuando estás enojada o quieres pensar en algo. Si aun no lo decides, está bien, me iré y dejaré que no respondas mis llamadas, pero al menos sabrás que estoy preocupado por ti. Y te daré tiempo, porque mereces que alguien pelee por ti y no pierda la esperanza. Seré el que mandará cartas románticas y reirás de lo cursis que son. Pero no me importará, porque un loco enamorado hace locuras y sólo me detendré a no cantarte fuera de tu departamento porque eres demasiado tímida para que tus vecinos sepan que es para ti. Créeme que lo haría si no fuera el caso.

Una carcajada llorosa escapó de mis labios y me tapé la boca para no sollozar y reír como histérica. Me sentía abrumada, patética… extrañamente feliz. Una alquimia de emociones se amontonaba dentro de mí y no lograba ordenarlas para sentir sólo una.

Edward metió las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones y sonrió de forma ladina.

_Mi sonrisa._

—No es mala idea comenzar por _conocidos_ nuevamente. La última vez nos dio buen resultado.

Asintió con la cabeza como si se diera la razón y acrecentó su sonrisa.

Luego, como si nada hubiese pasado, giró sobre sus talones y caminó hacia la calle, dejándome llorando, riendo y sosteniendo mi corazón en un puño.

Justo cuando pensé que estaba completamente sola, el grito de mi nombre me hizo saltar en mi lugar.

—¡Bella! —Edward estaba a unos diez metros de mí. Agitó una mano para hacerse notar y parpadeé las lágrimas que tenía en mis pestañas para verlo mejor. Él lanzó un beso juguetón y algunas personas que iban pasando se carcajearon— ¡Sueña conmigo! —gritó con atrevimiento la misma frase que dijo la primera vez que tuvimos una cita y a pesar de la distancia, vi perfectamente como guiñaba un ojo hacia mí.

No pude hacer más que sonreír.

Y ahí estaba, Edward Cullen, maldito arrogante, señor egocéntrico, sensible, romántico, posesivo, travieso, drogado en un pony, cantando con su guitarra, bailando en una fiesta, sonrisas ladinas, cabello despeinado, ojos verdes, la medicina de mi corazón… _él,_ quien, como tantas veces, creía tener la última palabra.

* * *

**(*)Nota 1: La última línea fue dicha por primera vez en este fic en el final del capítulo n° 5, "Primera Cita". Bella recuerda todas las cosas que le pasó a lo largo de su tortuosa relación con Edward y una de ellas fue aquella vez que Edward terminó por desearle soñar con él. Ella sonrió e hizo ese análisis.**

**(*) Nota 2: El dato sobre el dolor en el Infarto Agudo al Miocardio (IAM) es verídico. El dolor es uno de los síntomas más importantes en esa patología y cuando no cesa hay que intervenir lo antes posible para salvar el tejido vivo, ya sea con tratamiento trombolítico o intervención vía Angioplastía.**

**Eso. Sólo fue una analogía bastante romántica de un tema médico (?) Jajajaja.**

**Peleé con este capítulo final, esencialmente porque cuando comenzó esta historia ya estaba pensada así y mi alma cursi y romántica me impidió cambiar lo que pasó —la canción y todo eso, jeje— aunque me lo cuestioné un poco antes de escribirlo. Puede verse algo surrealista, pero… ¿no necesitamos algo de amor y alegría en nuestras vidas? C:**

**En fin, esto ya se ha acabado… o casi. El epílogo, como saben, está escrito hace un tiempo. Tengo que revisarlo porque quizás deba cambiar una que otra cosa, pero no me demoraré más que un par de días, probablemente sólo uno. **

**Nos leemos muy pronto, no quiero hacerlas esperar porque sí. Será mi regalo por su infinita paciencia :)**


	38. Epílogo

**Sip. Creo que ha quedado claro que los personajes no me pertenecen, pero por última vez en esta historia lo diré nuevamente; Stephanie Meyer es la mente pensante en toda la Saga Crepúsculo, quien nos brindó de tan maravillosos personajes. Yo sólo soy una fan más, que juega con sus personalidades, llevándolos a protagonizar esta alocada historia.**

* * *

**EPÍLOGO**

_Seis años después…_

**Bella POV: **

—Me encantaría seguir hablando contigo, Rose, pero en serio me estoy retrasando.

Atravesé la habitación y me agaché, mirando debajo de la cama.

¿Dónde había dejado los benditos zapatos?

—Por supuesto, Doctora Swan —dijo, con exagerada voz solemne—. No me gustaría atrasarla para el día más importante de su vida.

—Creo que puedo tener mejores —murmuré burlona, a la par que abría mi armario y seguía buscando.

—Como sea, Bella. No te gradúas todos los días, ¿No es así? Así que me darás la razón que no es cualquier día viernes, como el de la semana pasada o el de la anterior a esa. Admítelo, estás que te comes las uñas hasta las muñecas.

Solté una carcajada natural y negué con la cabeza. Rose era increíblemente testaruda. Siempre quería tener la razón en todo.

—Sí, Rose —acepté, rodando los ojos.

—No me ruedes los ojos, señorita. Casi puedo verte hacerlo a través de la línea, así que no te atrevas a negarlo.

—No lo iba a hacer —reí, mientras sacaba una caja y veía aparecer las sandalias negras con tiritas que estaba buscando.

Hice un pequeño baile de victoria por aquel triunfo.

—¿Nos vemos esta noche, entonces?

—Claro. Seré la graduada avergonzada.

—Y yo la de la panzota en el público —Rose suspiró y luego gruñó—. Creo que a Junior no le gusta que me refiera a él como una enorme panza. Siempre me golpea cuando lo digo.

No pude evitar la sonrisa que se formó en mis labios.

—Ya te lo he dicho, Rose; tengo el presentimiento que es niña. Sólo una chica se puede molestar que le digan que está más "ancha" de lo normal.

—Yo también lo creo —susurró al auricular—, pero prefiero referirme como Junior mientras Emmet está presente. Él ya está planeando su beca deportiva de futbol americano para que entre a una buena universidad. No tengo el valor en decirle que su estrella deportiva tendrá ovarios. Prefiero que él se dé cuenta de ello cuando nazca.

Dejé salir unas risitas y Rose me las secundó.

—¿De qué se ríen? —escuché por el otro lado. La voz de Emmet era inconfundible.

—De nada, amor. Cosas de chicas —dijo Rose entre risas.

—¿Es Bella? Déjame saludarla, hace siglos que no la veo.

Pude oír movimientos propios del cambio de mano sobre el celular.

—Hola, sexy —ronroneó.

—Hola, guapo. Lamento que no tenga tiempo de hablar contigo ahora mismo, pero debo hacer de adulta responsable por ahora —reí.

—Claro. Para mi mujer tienes todo el tiempo del mundo para cuchichear cosas que no puedo escuchar, pero para mí, tu amor platónico, no tienes ni cinco minutos —masculló, exageradamente ofendido.

Reí y negué con la cabeza, a pesar que sabía que no podía verme.

—Prometo recompensarte —dije solemne—. Cualquier cosa para ti, Em.

—Así me gusta.

—¡No lo malcríes, Bella! —el grito de Rose se escuchó a lo lejos.

Dejé el celular en el borde del lavamanos y le activé el altavoz. Con una rapidez que había adquirido últimamente, comencé a peinarme y maquillarme a la velocidad de la luz.

—Dile a Connor que me debe la revancha —dijo Emmet, mientras me pintaba los labios.

_Connor…_

Dejé que naciera la sonrisa más boba que existiría en la historia de la humanidad, y la pude ver a la perfección desde el otro lado de mi reflejo.

—Em, debes aprender a perder —me burlé.

—¡No perdí! Sólo… no gané esta vez. A la próxima no le será tan fácil.

—Se lo diré. Apuesto que le encantará jugar contigo otra vez —terminé de aplicarme la máscara de pestañas y me guiñé juguetonamente el ojo—. Tengo que despedirme, debo correr ahora. Hablamos más tarde.

—Claro, Bells. Nos vemos allá.

—¿Estará Connor? —gritó Rose.

—Nos vemos, Em. Dile a Rose que Connor estará allá. De hecho, él no puede faltar.

Me despedí de mis amigos y guardé el celular en mi bolso. Revisé las cosas que tenía que llevar, asegurándome que no se me quedara nada. Podría jurar que chequeé las llaves de la casa más de diez veces antes de cerrar el botón de mi cartera.

Justo cuando salí de mi habitación me percaté de algo distinto; había una pequeña nota doblada y pegada en la superficie de la puerta con un pedazo de papel adhesivo.

La abrí y mi corazón latió de felicidad al reconocer su letra característica.

_Te amo._

_Connor._

No podía creer todo el amor que se le podía dar a una persona. Nunca creí poder amar a alguien de la forma que amaba a Connor. Era mi completo universo. El día comenzaba y terminaba en él y cada pensamiento que tenía, aunque fuese pequeño e insignificante, me llevaba hacia él. Si sólo con rememorar su sonrisa me hacía la vida más feliz.

—Yo también te amo, cariño —sonreí y guardé la nota. La necesitaría para acopiarme del valor necesario para toda la noche.

Además, quería verlo. No aguantaba estar alejada de él y ya sentía que había sido demasiado tiempo sin verlo, y eso que fue desde la mañana, cuando me despedí de él antes de salir.

Bajé los escalones de la casa y corrí lo mejor que pude en mis tacones el camino de entrada hasta mi auto. Metí las llaves e hice que encendiese. Una suave música comenzó a sonar a mí alrededor, que me ayudó a calmar mis nervios al tararearla.

Luego la tierna y musical canción cambió a otra más inquieta, más popular.

—"_California girls, we're unforgettable. Daisy Dukes, bikinis on top" —_tamborileé mis dedos en el volante y moví mi cabeza al ritmo retumbante de la melodía—. _"Sun kissed skin so hot, we'll melt your popsicle"._

Parecía que había pasado una eternidad desde la última vez que canté esa canción en un auto. Por supuesto que la recuerdo perfectamente. Eran tiempos simples y relajados, por completo distintos a la actualidad.

Yo era distinta y Edward… él también era distinto.

Pero no cambiaría nada de lo que viví, incluso los malos ratos. Eran los que me llevaron a lo que soy ahora, porque son los momentos los que definen a la persona, no la gente. Si cambiara algo de mi trayectoria cabe la posibilidad que Connor no hubiese llegado a mi vida, y eso sí que no estoy dispuesta a transar por nada en el mundo.

Estacioné el auto en el estacionamiento del edificio y me encaminé a la puerta trasera. Pasé por entre la gente que corría de un lado a otro, obviamente afinando los últimos detalles de la ceremonia. Llegué al fin al salón, donde me esperaban. No tuve que esperar demasiado. Las puertas que nos dirigían al escenario se abrieron y algunos de mis compañeros salieron. Acomodé mi cabello con mis manos por enésima vez y me dispuse a caminar tras ellos.

Las luces que estaban en el borde del escenario me cegaron momentáneamente, obligándome a entrecerrar los ojos por unos segundos. No podía ver a las personas que estaban mirándome, sin embargo ese hecho me tranquilizó. No podía temer de algo que no veía.

Recé a todos los santos y dioses que hay en el mundo para que no me pasara algo potencialmente ridículo, como tropezar con la alfombra y caerme de bruces frente a todos o vomitar de forma explosiva sobre mi profesor.

Hey, puede pasar.

Me obligué a mí misma a verme formal, seria y completamente graduada. La ceremonia fue corta y precisa. Ángela, una de mis compañeras, dio un discurso sobrio y apropiado para la ocasión y uno de los doctores del hospital nos felicitó por nuestro logro y nos animó a trabajar por las personas y no las enfermedades. Fue bastante agradable, casi olvidé que estaba en un escenario y cientos de personas me veían y gran parte de mi familia también.

Vi a lo lejos que Reneé y Phil pudieron llegar después de media hora que había comenzado la ceremonia. Sonreí y asentí en su dirección cuando hicimos contacto visual. Sabía cómo era mamá y el hecho de que hubiese llegado ya era un gran logro. Muy distinto a papá; no me cabía la menor duda que él debe haber llegado fácil una hora antes que todo comenzara. Desde hace una semana que estaba llamándome varias veces al día para preguntarme nimiedades sobre la graduación. Creo que él estaba más nervioso que yo, y eso ya era decir mucho. Lo bueno era que Sue lo calmaba… la mayoría de las veces.

Recibí mi diploma a manos de uno de mis profesores y sonreí agradecida. No podía creer que finalmente terminé y ahora comenzaba otra etapa. Debía valerme por mí misma y estaría a cargo de decisiones que otras veces las consultaba con mis superiores. Era un gran e importante cambio, pero a pesar de todo, sentía que estaba preparada. Es lo que siempre quise y ahora más que nunca sentía una gran fuerza y valor para salir adelante a lo que quisiera proponerme.

Saludé y felicité a algunos de mis compañeros, especialmente a Ángela, por su gran discurso y su nuevo compromiso con su novio Ben.

Bajé las escaleras con cuidado de no caer y miré a mi alrededor, buscando a alguien que ya estaba extrañando. Un mar de personas se movían de acá para allá saludando a conocidos y recibiendo a los graduados y apenas podía distinguir bien quien estaba cerca de mí. Mis pies ya estaban comenzando a doler por los zapatos altos y mis ojos picaban por la falta de sueño de estos últimos días. Parpadeé con rapidez y enfoqué mi vista a lo lejos. Mi cuerpo y todo mi ser gritaron de pronto que Connor estaba cerca, no importaba si no lo veía aun. Simplemente lo sabía. Sonreí con anticipación y mi sonrisa casi no cabía en mi cara cuando finalmente vi sus grandes ojos verdes.

—¡Connor! —grité, emocionada, y abrí mis brazos.

Él sonrió primero con los ojos y luego las comisuras de su boca se fueron elevando hasta sonreír con ganas.

Claramente olvidó con quien estaba y corrió en mi dirección. Estaba igual que él, quería un abrazo después de estar separados todo el día.

—Te extrañé, cariño —le susurré en su oído, apretándolo con fuerza.

—Yo también, mami. Papá dijo que necesitabas hacer cosas y por eso debíamos dejarte. Yo no quería hacerlo —dijo, con su ceño muy fruncido, como si la idea de hacerlo fuera completamente absurda.

Mi pequeño niño precioso.

—Connor, ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no corras así? Le vas a producir un ataque cardiaco a papá un día de estos.

Edward estaba frente a mí, hablándole a Connor con falso reproche y sonriendo de forma ladeada. Su cabello estaba ligeramente más ordenado y sus ojos verdes, al igual que los de Connor, refulgían más que los focos del local.

—Quería ver a mami —mordió su labio y sonrió picarón, sabiendo de antes que se saldría con la suya. Nunca había visto un niño más mimado que él.

Ambos suspiramos, sabiéndolo de antemano.

No podía negarlo; apenas lo vi, aquella cabecita sin cabello y esos ojos grandes y expresivos, caí completamente prendada de él. Connor tendría mi corazón para siempre.

Edward me miró con entendimiento, cruzándose de brazos y levantando una ceja. Me encogí de hombros y le saqué la lengua. Como si _él_ pudiese resistirse al encanto de nuestro hijo.

—¿Viste la nota que dejó Connor? —dijo Edward, usando su voz de papá.

—Si lo vi. Muchas gracias, cielo. Yo también te amo, muchísimo —le dije a Connor y le dejé un beso en su cabecita llena de risos.

—Papá ayudó. Dijo que debía poner las palabras más importantes de mamá. ¿Te gustó?

—Claro que sí —sonreí y miré a Edward. Él sonreía de la misma forma que yo, como si me dijera con la mirada las mismas palabras que puso Connor en papel.

Qué increíble las vueltas que da la vida. En un punto realmente creí que dejaría a Edward para siempre y en otro me lo encontré cada día en la puerta de mi departamento con un café humeante y una frase de ligue. La mayoría de las veces lo mandé a volar y mascullaba incoherencias, pero cada vez aceptaba el café que tenía para mí. Era mi propia y particular forma de decir que estaba cediendo. Creo que él también lo entendía, porque nunca dejó de hacer lo mismo.

Claro, no fue fácil superar todo lo que debíamos superar. Ambos teníamos esqueletos en nuestros armarios y fantasmas que debíamos dejar ir para poder continuar con una relación. No fue fácil, incluso estuve a pasos de rendirme, pero Edward y su infinita y desesperante persistencia, lograron convencerme al fin. Quizás fue cansancio, o al menos eso me empeñaba en decirle cada vez que preguntaba por qué le di una segunda oportunidad.

Aunque ambos sabíamos que estábamos demasiado colados el uno por el otro como para dejarlo ir tan fácilmente.

Nuestros horarios no eran nuestros mejores aliados y muchas veces terminábamos viéndonos después de un certamen y con demasiado estrés sobre nuestros hombros. Bueno, en realidad yo era una bruja neurótica, Edward siempre mantenía la calma y me besaba después que le gritaba que quería silencio. Silencio pedía, silencio obtenía.

Estuvimos un año jugando al que busca y se esconde, y otro año más como novios nuevamente, pero sin decirles a nuestras familias por miedo a que se tornara serio y luego termináramos una vez más. No era justo para nadie y queríamos llevarlo con calma.

Claro que, después de celebrar que Edward terminó su carrera con honores y yo saliendo de una gripe horrorosa, no nos dimos cuenta que los anticonceptivos y los antibióticos no se mezclaban.

Connor nos obligó a confesarles a nuestros padres que estábamos saliendo nuevamente. Alice dijo que ya lo sabía y que Edward era muy obvio. Esme, que para mi gran sorpresa y alivio me aceptó con los brazos abiertos, dijo que también lo sospechaba, pero que entendía que Edward era un adulto, y como tal, él decidía qué quería contar y qué no.

—Bueno, les quiero contar que Bella está embarazada —dijo de sopetón, justo cuando Esme me estaba dando uno de sus abrazos patentados.

Decir que estaba abochornada, era poco.

Fue algo más difícil decirle a Charlie todo el asunto. De hecho, sólo cuando nació Connor, Edward pudo estar otra vez en la misma habitación que mi padre sin sentir que su nombre saldría en el obituario del día siguiente. Mi pequeño bebé fue la clave para afianzar la relación entre su padre y su abuelo materno; era la perfecta mezcla entre los ojos verdes de Edward y el cabello café con risos de Charlie. Según Reneé, quien lloró por horas cuando vio a su nieto, Connor se sonrojaba igual que yo cuando era bebé. Cuando comenzó a hablar de mi nacimiento, lloró unas cuantas horas más.

Esme estaba feliz con ser abuela, al igual que Carlisle, pero todos parecían levemente preocupados por mis estudios. Afortunadamente Edward ya había terminado y su sueldo en el Hospital General de Los Ángeles alcanzaba para arrendar un departamento pequeño y una niñera cuando nos hacía falta. Fue difícil, debo admitirlo, pero no imposible.

Y ahora, a pesar de las dificultades, me veía titulada, con el hombre que amo y mi bebé con sus tres años recién cumplidos.

Si alguien me preguntaba, mis niveles de felicidad estaban bastante altos.

—¿Cómo está la doctora más sexy de todo California?

Emmet y una muy redonda Rosalie llegaron a nuestro lado. La última le dio una mirada envenenada a su pareja, para luego cambiar repentinamente su expresión a completa alegría. Sonrió y me abrazó todo lo que su panzota pudo permitir.

—Felicitaciones, Bella. Te lo mereces.

—Gracias, Rose —murmuré emocionada y le acaricié su evidente embarazo por sobre su vestido gris—. Te ves hermosa.

—¿Yo? Vamos, soy un globo. Tú, en cambio, te ves despampanante.

—¿Papá, qué es _sexy_? —preguntó Connor. Edward le envió dagas con los ojos a Emmet y Rose le golpeó el hombro, mascullando algo entre dientes. Él dijo que significaba _linda_ y lo dijo porque creía que yo lo era. Él, con toda la inocencia del mundo, dijo—: Ah, si te ves sexy, mami.

—Lo siento, Bella, en serio lo hago. Nunca sé bien si tengo un esposo o un hijo grandote.

—¡Hey!

—Asúmelo, Emmet —gruñó Rose.

Papá y mamá llegaron junto a Sue y Phil, y cada uno de ellos me dio un abrazo de aquellos que quitan la respiración. Mamá lloró a mares y Esme, quien acababa de llegar junto a Carlisle, le entregó un pañuelo para secar sus ojos.

—Felicitaciones, querida —susurró Esme a mi oído cuando logró despegarme de mamá—. Te mereces esto y mucho más.

Carlisle sonrió enternecido y vi por sobre el hombro de su esposa como le guiñaba un ojo a Edward. Connor saludó a su abuelo con un gran abrazo y le habló todo el tiempo de un programa que había descubierto en la televisión.

Alice y Jasper no tardaron en llegar. Después de darme las felicitaciones pertinentes, tomaron a Connor y lo mimaron sólo como ellos podían. Casi sentía celos por mi propio hijo; cualquier persona que se acercaba a un radio menor a tres metros de nosotros, no podía evitar acercarse a Connor. Siempre bromeaba con Edward y le decía que su hijo había heredado el don de atraer a las personas de él. Edward siempre reía y terminaba por besarme, argumentando que no le interesaba atraer a las personas, sólo a mí.

—¡Bella! —Jake llegó de pronto y me atrapó con sus enormes brazos, cortándome la respiración— Hace siglos que no te veo. No sé cómo logras mantenerte en mi lista de amigos con tan poca atención hacia mí.

Edward gruñó.

Algunas cosas nunca cambiaban.

—Lo sé, Jake. Lo siento. Estas últimas semanas han sido… —suspiré— algo agobiadas.

—Oh, está bien, te perdonaré, sólo porque creo que acabo de enamorarme —se acercó a mí con aires de cuchicheo—. Mira por sobre mi hombro a la chica que está en la barra. Se llama Vanessa y es la mujer de mi vida. ¿No es hermosa?

Me mordí los labios para no reír.

—Jacob Black, ¿estás insinuando que acabas de enamorarte a primera vista?

—Lo hice —sonrió—. No hay nada en este mundo que me pueda separar de mi cometido. Hre encontrado la misión de mi vida; enamoraré a Vanessa a como dé lugar. No puede ser difícil —musitó, con arrogancia—, soy irresistible.

—Sólo tienes un pequeño problema —no pude evitar que se me escaparan unas risitas—; el amor de tu vida es la hermana menor de Emmet —Jake palideció y yo reí un poco más—. Si fuera tú, iría con cuidado en relacionarte con Vanessa.

—¿Vanessa? —Emmet llegó a nuestro lado y saludó a Jake con unas palmadas en la espalda. El último se veía algo afligido— ¿Dónde está mi pequeña monstruo? No la veo desde las vacaciones pasadas. No tienen ni idea la ilusión que me dio cuando dijo que terminaría sus estudios acá en Los Ángeles. Al fin cuidaré a mi hermanita de cerca.

—Emmet, Vanessa no es una niña —lo regañé, disfrutando demasiado de la expresión de terror de Jake.

Emmet bufó e hizo un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia. Ya quería ver cuando él se enterara que su _pequeño monstruo_ fuera cortejada por uno de sus mejores amigos. Había dos posibilidades; o Jake terminaba hecho picadillo y arrojado al mar para ser comida de peces o… algo peor que eso. Emmet podía ser _bastante_ protector.

Bah, estoy segura que no sucederá nada tan malo. O eso esperaba.

Ambos se excusaron, Emmet ignorando que Jake le había evitado la mirada desde que se había enterado de la genética de su nueva media naranja. No sabía por qué, pero sentía que esta vez Jake no sólo bromeaba y algo especial podría nacer con Vanessa.

Qué sé yo, sexto sentido femenino quizás. Sentía que desde que di a luz mis presentimientos estaban más desarrollados, aunque Leah siempre insinuaba que eran gases acumulados.

Bah, qué sabe ella, nunca se ha embarazado.

Recordé el día que me confesó que se iba a casar, la pobre no sabía cómo decírmelo. ¡La gran Leah Clearwhater con un anillo de compromiso!, y eso que apenas iban a cumplir un año de relación con Embry. Estaba enamorada, ¿qué más podría pasar? Nada más fuerte que el amor podría haber dejado caer las barreras autoimpuestas de Leah. Debo admitir que primero pensé que estaba embarazada, o Embry estaba muriendo, o alguna otra razón telenovelesca como esas. Pero no, sólo quería casarse, nada más. Muchos años después aun estábamos esperando unos pequeños Embrys o Leahs corriendo a nuestros pies, pero Leah insiste que quiere estar asentada económicamente y lograr algunas cosas antes de comenzar a tener hijos. Es algo lógico que hacer… lástima que nunca me llegó ese memo.

Pero como todas las veces en las que cuestionaba mi complicada vida, siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión; así es como debía ser. Dicen que las cosas pasan por algo. Viendo a Connor en los brazos de Charlie y éste haciéndole gestos graciosos, me convencía aún más.

—¿Qué haces, papá? —reí ante su pobre imitación de un tigre. Connor hacía lo mismo, al igual que sus otros tres abuelos.

—A ti te encantaban los sonidos de animales, Bells —musitó apenado, y sus bigotes se levantaron para revelar su sonrisa.

Sentí como Edward llegó detrás de mí y me abrazó la cintura. Posó su mentón en mi hombro derecho y dejó que su respiración cosquilleara mi piel.

—¿Bailamos?

Tomé las manos que descansaban en mi vientre y las apreté, apoyando mi espalda en su pecho.

—Connor…

—No te preocupes, cariño —dijo Esme, peinando el cabello de Connor—, te aseguro que estará bien con nosotros por unos cuantos minutos.

Asentí, enternecida, agradeciendo aquel gesto en silencio. Vale, aun no dejaba a Connor por mucho tiempo, y si lo hacía debía ser con Edward, pero estaba segura que cuando pasara este periodo sobreprotector —y esperaba que lo hiciera—, los primeros en confiar a mi hijo sería a sus propios abuelos.

Acepté, sólo porque sabía que en cualquier momento podía buscarlo con la mirada desde la pista de baile.

Edward tomó suavemente mi mano y me incitó a caminar junto a él hacia donde un par de parejas se movían al compás de la música. Él me sujetó de la cintura y yo había pasado mis brazos por sus hombros.

Edward sonrió y se inclinó para dejar un suave beso en mi cuello.

—Y dígame, doctora —dijo con voz ronca a mi oído—. Tengo una sensación en el estómago, una especie de mariposas revoloteando en él… ¿será grave?

—Mhm… —murmuré, acercándome incluso más a él—, ¿hace cuanto que le ocurre esto?

—Hace bastante tiempo ya. Aproximadamente siete largos años.

—Vaya, bastante tiempo.

—Lo sé. ¿Es grave?

Sonreí.

—¿Por qué? ¿Está preocupado?

Él infló su pecho y dejó salir el aire en un sensual suspiro que chocó con la piel sensible de mi cuello. Contuve el estremecimiento a tiempo que él jugaba con los hilos del vestido que cruzaban por mi espalda.

—Para nada. Me agrada padecer esto.

—Así que sabe lo que padece —dije, coqueta, arrastrando las palabras.

—Por supuesto, doctora. Estoy enamorado.

Contuve la sonrisa de idiota que amenazaba con plantarse en mi cara.

—Creo que es contagioso, doctor —me levanté en puntitas de pies y acaricié sus labios con los míos, sólo tentándolo, sin llegar en realidad a besarlos—, porque yo también lo estoy.

—Te amo, Bella.

—Te amo, Edward.

—Lo sé.

Le empujé juguetonamente uno de sus hombros y chasqueé la lengua. Edward sonrió de forma canalla y se rascó su labio inferior con su dedo meñique.

Oh, Señor. Si tuviera un dólar por cada suspiro que dejaba salir por este hombre…

A pesar de mi estado de letargo post-Edward, cuadré los hombros y levanté una ceja.

—Tenías que arruinar un perfecto momento romántico con tu inmenso ego, ¿no es así?

—No sería la primera vez —me guiñó un ojo— y sabes que te encanta. Me amas, Isabella Swan. Admítelo.

—Sí, bueno, tengo muy mal gusto —musité, desafiante.

Edward se agachó lo suficiente como para pasar su boca por el borde de mi mandíbula, subiendo hasta mi oído y succionar suavemente mi lóbulo. Tan suave como un murmullo, habló con voz ronca y sensual.

—¿Vas a responderme dentro de esta década?

—No otra vez —gemí.

—Cariño… amor —estaba usando su voz persuasiva, la misma que usó cuando concebimos a nuestro primogénito. Lo miré con escepticismo, a pesar de las palabras cariñosas—, llevamos muchos años juntos y tenemos un niño de tres años. Ambos estamos titulados y tenemos un trabajo estable. ¿No crees que deberíamos asentarnos de una vez y por todas y simplemente casarnos?

—Muy romántico, Cullen, pero ¿cuándo hemos hecho lo que deberíamos? Créeme que relación más alocada que esta, no hay otra. Y te lo digo yo, que viví con Reneé durante dieciséis largos años.

—Aun me debes una respuesta, sea negativa o positiva —me miró con aquellos orbes verdes intensos, y casi tengo un orgasmo visual.

Carraspeé y levanté mi mentón de forma insolente.

—Me gustaría saber sus métodos de persuasión, Doctor Cullen.

—No creo que quiera saberlos, Doctora Swan… próximamente Doctora Cullen.

—Es un poco arrogante ese comentario, ¿no? Asumes que diré que sí —sonreí con picardía.

—Sé que lo harás.

—¿Ah, sí? No me provoques.

—Créeme que eso es precisamente lo que trato de hacer —sus manos fueron bajando por mi espalda desnuda y fueron a terminar a mi trasero. Apretó su agarre y me acercó a su cuerpo.

Jadeé.

—¡Edward! Estamos con gente a nuestro alrededor. Quizás qué piensen…

—Bella, tenemos un hijo de tres años. Creo que quedó bastante claro que no estamos guardando tu virtud —se mordió el labio inferior y pellizcó una de mis nalgas.

—No eres gracioso, no sé cómo hacértelo entender —suspiré, de forma teatral—. Aburrido y nada persuasivo. ¿Cómo puedo aceptar una propuesta así, si no veo nada que me llame la atención?

—Que quede claro que tú lo pediste —susurró, justo antes de inclinarse y tomar mis labios.

Ese beso tenía un objetivo claro; hacerme volar y olvidar mis preocupaciones. Maldito arrogante, sabe exactamente qué hacer para volverme loca. Sorbió mi labio inferior con delicadeza y pasó su lengua para aliviar el leve escozor. Suspiré y me elevé en puntas de pies, acercando nuestros cuerpos hasta hacer la distancia inexistente. Tironeé su pelo broncíneo, peinándolo con mis dedos, al tiempo que él ronroneaba de gusto.

Pasó su lengua por mis labios e inmediatamente los abrí. Edward fue sutil, casi juguetón con sus toques. Gruñí, frustrada, y pude sentir su sonrisa orgullosa en mi boca. Luego, tocó mi mejilla con una de sus manos e inclinó mi cara para profundizar el beso.

Después de siete años de larga y tortuosa relación, se esperaría que este tipo de sensaciones menguara a niveles tolerables para la convivencia social, tales como no encenderse y sufrir de combustión espontánea con un simple beso, pero, como todo lo que componía la esencia de Edward, nada en él era simple.

Él deslizó sus manos por mi cuello, pasando por mi espalda hasta llegar a mis glúteos, para amasarlos con posesión. En ese momento lo último en mi lista era velar por la compostura en público. Con toda la ayuda de mi mísero autocontrol, evité el gemido lastimero que quemaba mi garganta.

El beso fue menguando hasta separarnos para respirar con dificultad. Miré a Edward y su rostro se veía arrebolado por la pasión y el amor. Mejillas sonrosadas, ojos más oscuros y profundos, labios hinchados y enrojecidos. Peiné uno de los mechones de su cabello que caía sobre sus ojos y luego pasé el dorso de mis dedos por su barbilla recién afeitada.

Salté cuando nuestro momento íntimo fue opacado por una voz masculina.

—¡Eh, busquen un cuarto! —Alice y Jasper bailaban a nuestro lado, el último guiñó su ojo en nuestra dirección. Enrojecí y desvié la mirada. Vale, aun no superaba algunas cosas, entre ellas sonrojarme hasta niveles estratosféricos.

—Y ustedes búsquense un juez de paz y cásense de una vez por todas —masculló Edward, entre dientes, todavía algo jadeante.

—Lo mismo digo, hermanito —Alice sonrió de forma cómplice y arrastró a Jasper en gráciles pasos de baile hasta el centro de la pista.

Miré a Edward con suspicacia.

—¿Acaso todos saben de esto?

—¿A esto te refieres a nuestro inminente matrimonio? Creo que sí —se encogió de hombros— Hasta donde yo entiendo, no es secreto de estado. Difícilmente se podría ocultar, tienes escrito matrimonio en toda tu cara, Bella.

—No sumas puntos de esta forma, Edward Cullen.

—Oh, vamos. Apuesto que aquel beso me dio muchos de ellos.

—Idiota.

—Me amas.

—Lo hago.

Edward sonrió de forma torcida y yo no pude hacer más que suspirar.

Cielo santo, lo amaba demasiado. ¿Por qué negarlo?

—No quiero una boda grande, ¿de acuerdo? Ni quince damas de honor o una planificadora de bodas. Tampoco quiero cambiarme mi apellido hasta al menos un año que lleve trabajando en el Hospital, quiero tener mi propia reputación como doctora, no por ser la esposa de alguien. ¡Ah! Y tampoco quiero un gran regalo de bodas, Edward. Estamos comenzando nuestra vida y debemos priorizar en lo más importante, como una casa con patio para que Connor pueda jugar.

—Para, para, para. ¿Estás diciendo lo que yo creo que estás diciendo? —una sonrisa bailaba por su cara— Necesito oírlo, Bella.

Mordí mis labios y lo miré por debajo de mis pestañas.

—¿No me gustan los regalos estrafalarios?

Edward se abrazó más a mí y negó lentamente con la cabeza.

—No, eso no. Dilo. Dilo, Bella. Necesito que lo digas.

Rodé los ojos y suspiré, mas no pude evitar dejar salir una enorme sonrisa. Subí mis brazos a sus hombros y peiné el cabello de su nuca, enganchando mi mirada a la suya.

—Sí, Edward, me casaré contigo.

Edward me encerró en un fuerte abrazo y me besó con frenesí.

—Esa, Isabella Swan, es la segunda mejor noticia que he recibido en la vida.

—¿Y cuál es la primera?

Sus ojos flamearon y unas pequeñas arrugas se formaron a cada lado de ellos.

—Cuando me enteré que sería papá.

Esta vez yo lo besé. No me detuve cuando Emmet silbó en nuestra dirección, reclamando algo de compostura, ni tampoco lo hice cuando el aire estaba exigiendo su atención. Sólo me separé de él para decirle las dos palabras más significativas que había conocido gracias a Edward.

—Te amo —susurré contra sus labios.

—Te amo —secundó, complacido.

Me abracé a él y continuamos bailando de forma lenta, sin seguir un ritmo en particular. Vi a Connor junto a sus abuelos, hablando con ellos y estos devolviéndole miradas embelesadas. Mi corazón se llenó de dulzura y apreté mi agarre de Edward, de alguna forma agradeciendo todo lo que me había entregado.

Un flash de un recuerdo cruzó por mi mente. Tal y como había ocurrido hace siete años atrás, Edward y yo estábamos bailando en una pista de baile. En ese momento olvidó mencionar ciertos detalles de su estado civil, pero ahora mismo no podía hacer más que dejarlo pasar.

Después de todo, si a Edward no se le hubiera _olvidado_ mencionar que tenía una novia, nada de lo que ocurrió a continuación habría pasado.

¿Quién hubiera pensado que para conseguir el "felices por siempre" se necesitaba de un príncipe olvidadizo y una princesa cabezota?

Tal y como yo lo veía, los cuentos de hadas no tenían nada que nosotros pudiésemos envidiar.

**FIN**

.

.

.

* * *

_No tienen idea cómo me siento en este momento. Tengo una mezcla de emociones ahora mismo al terminar esta historia que incluso no sé muy bien qué decir. _

_Una cosa tengo clara; quiero decir MUCHAS GRACIAS por llegar hasta acá, siguiéndome, dándome palabras de aliento o simplemente leyendo las locuras que a veces dejaba a disposición de ustedes. Estoy segura que sin aquellos empujoncitos no habría tenido el valor de terminarla. Nunca antes había escrito algo y encontré una forma de salir de la rutina y vivir una hermosa fantasía a través de estos personajes, cosa que jamás pensé posible._

_Quiero decir… ¡más de 600 favoritos! Ni en mis más locas suposiciones pensé que tantas personas leerían esta historia. Esto comenzó como un tratamiento anti-stress y mutó a ser uno de mis hobbies favoritos. También les agradezco por ello. :3_

_MPEC no tendrá secuela, porque creo que toda historia debe tener un final y era hora de Edward y Bella de decir adiós. _

_Otra vez, infinitas gracias por leer y comentar. Esto llega hasta acá. Espero nos encontremos en otra ocasión._

_¡Las adoro! Y les deseo que encuentren al Edward que todas merecen. :B_


End file.
